


Lightning

by Puffie, sanctum_c



Series: The Saga of Avatar Korra [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 301,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Equalists are defeated but Ba Sing Se has fallen. Now Korra must recover from her ordeals and face new threats; not least the approaching Harmonic Convergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child of Earth and Fire

_"Mako!"_

_Mako paused, just about to start running. His fingers twisted in in his scarf as he turned around. He wanted to get this over with fast - succeed or failure would be fine. Just as long as the immensity of what he was planning no longer hung over him. Bolin trotted up to him, constantly checking around them both. "What?" Mako asked, a little blunter than he intended. This was unusual. Well, as unusual as anything could be in this situation, so soon after the deaths of their parents. But until this moment, Bolin had never ventured outside of the shadowed alleyway._

_"Please don't go," Bolin blurted, his hands together, his fingers twisting against each other._

_Mako clenched the scarf a little tighter. "I'm coming back. Just like I told you. I just need to get us something to eat." This was getting tiresome. Everyday Bolin begged him to stay. Never once had he given any thought to how they would actually survive if Mako did not head off on his own. But every other time as soon as he left the alley the conversation was over; Bolin had been too scared to follow. Would it be remotely fair to demonstrate the necessity of his leaving? Make clear just how badly they would both fair after a day with nothing to eat. He did not want to; it hardly seemed fair._

_"But..." Bolin's fists clenched as he fisted his shirt and stared at the ground. "I... get scared when you're not here. I just don't want you to leave me..." His voice was pleading, almost on the cusp of tears._

_Bolin's voice should have made him more sympathetic, more susceptible to his request. But not now; not after too little sleep and too little to eat. Instead Mako tried to resist the impulse to scowl. His stomach was empty and neither of them had bathed in more than a week. The itching was rapidly beoming overwhelming as they tried to sleep under filthy blankets. Bolin crying was going to be the last straw; he was on the verge of shouting at his brother and pouring out all his frustrations. But it seemed so futile; it would only be temporary. Getting angry at Bolin would help nothing. They had to stay together, they had to survive together. And they would soon starve if he stayed. "Bolin, I need to get some food."_

_"Then I'm coming too," Bolin said quietly, his fingers whitening from his grip in his shirt._

_No good. Especially not when he was intent on climbing the Laundry Lady's fence to get at her peach tree. The activity that was going to require speed, stealth and determination. Not that Bolin would know that was where today's food was originating. Mako was going to claim he found a crate tumbled off the back of a cart. Just another lie to add to the long list of everything he was certain Bolin was not ready to hear. As to was his certainty they could survive on the streets; he had promised more than once that they could - and fiercely hoped it as he waited for exhaustion to send him to sleep each night. "It's too dangerous for you to come. Just.... hide here and I'll be back soon. I promise."_

_"How long will you be?" Bolin asked, beginning to sniff. His grip on the shirt was loosening._

_"What? I don't know." Mako fidgeted, anxious to just get moving, his fingers brushing the scarf once again. Dad's scarf. "Soon. Before you even know it." He paused before speaking again, almost not wanting to push the conversation in the right direction. Unfair but it might make things easier. "Mom said to be a good boy, right?" Bolin nodded mutely. "And are you a good boy?"_

_"Yes..." Bolin murmured._

_"Then you can wait for me here. It'll..." Mako trailed off almost distracted by his memories. He gripped the scarf, the garment pulling tight around his neck. "It'll be just like before. You know, when Mom went to work and we had to wait for her to come back to have dinner?" Bolin nodded. "Then... Do the same for me. Please?"_

_"O-okay, Mako. Please come back soon..." Bolin smiled awkwardly. He retreated a few steps to the entrance to the alley and waved. Mako seized his chance and pivoted on his heel. He did not hear the sound of pursuit - he had gotten through it seemed._

* * *

_Mako was breathing hard as he staggered to a halt just shy of the alleyway. His arms still cradled as close to as many peaches as he could grab. He glanced behind him; still no sign of anyone following him. It had almost seemed too easy creeping across the grass and plucking the fruit from the tree. The vacant windows of the house reminded him uncomfortably of eyes. He had been expecting to hear an angry shout every second he spent pulling the fruit off the branches. Still; it looked like no one had followed him and he was not about to risk going back there for a good long while. Possibly ever. A scuffle made him look around in a panic, too twitchy, too worried about capture. He relaxed in a moment. It was his brother; Bolin had crept from the alley. "You were gone so long!" he exclaimed as he hugged Mako, scarcely looking at the food. Mako leant his body away, trying to ensure the fruit did not get squashed._

_"I was quick," Mako said shaking his head._

_"Felt really long," Bolin muttered. "It's scary here alone..."_

_Mako sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Even now I'm here?" Bolin shook his head, smiling as he did so. "And you waited just like I asked so you get food!" Mako grinned, raising his arms. Now Bolin looked at the literal fruits of his labor and it made it all worth it to see Bolin's eyes light up. When had they last had peaches? So long ago. The pair retreated back into the alley and began chomping through the small pile of fruit. Not quite ripe, but more than edible. Much better than the stuff they had been scavenging from the bins. It was still amazing just how much people threw out and how edible a surprising amount was. Mako glanced around the alley. The alley had changed; looked like Bolin had been practicing his earthbending. Several rough pillars and arches of dirt thrust up from the ground. All low, barely above waist high. Mako nodded to the structures. "What's that?"_

_"I made a house," Bolin said grinning. He wiped peach juice from his chin with the hem of his shirt and gestured towards the ground. Two new twists of earth sprang up from the ground. With a look of intense concentration, Bolin moved his hands closer together, the ends of the twists meeting and merging together. Mako squinted and tilted his head to one side. No matter how he stared, he could make no sense of the construction. "See?" Bolin said. Mako nodded vaguely. "That's the front door," Bolin said pointing to the joined twists of dirt. "And that's the kitchen and that's our bedroom." He seemed pleased with his efforts as he pointed to the various rooms of his make-believe home._

_"Isn't it a bit small?" Mako asked, tilting his head to one side again. "How do we fit in there?"_

_Bolin scampered over to the structure tentatively identified as his bedroom and crawled into the small space. He grinned back at Mako from the tiny dirt cave. "I fit fine!"_

_"And what about me?" Mako asked with a sigh. He put down the untouched peach he had been holding. Best leave them for later or tomorrow if possible. If it meant he did not need to go steal more food, it would be worthwhile._

_"There's still some space. Come on!" Bolin called. Mako trudged towards him; what was Bolin was doing? His brother patted the ground beside him and with some carefully shuffling, Mako managed to get under the structure alongside Bolin. They huddled pretty close; he did not dare brush against the column of earth. All of Bolin's constructions looked like they would collapse with the slightest knock._

_"You should get undressed," Bolin said._

_"I don't think that's the best-" Mako began._

_"Your scarf," Bolin said. Mako blinked at him for a moment and silently untied the scarf. He almost put it on the ground, but thought better of the dirt and let it fall onto his chest. They lay, side by side for a few moments, staring up towards the clear blue sky. "Time to get up! Mako! It's time for school!" Bolin suddenly announced as he wriggled back out from the bedroom. So they were playing a game._

_Mako faked a yawn. "I don't want to get up just yet..." he said and rolled away onto his side. A few hours sleep right now actually sounded pretty good. Last night had been hard and no easier than the nights proceeding it. Tonight was unlikely to be any easier._

_"No! You gotta get up Mako. You'll be late." Mako rolled over and found Bolin standing over him with his hands on his hips - just like his mother had._

_"Alright, alright," Mako said and struggled back out from the 'bedroom'. Suddenly getting up was just as hard it had been before school._

_"Oh! Breakfast," Bolin said and hurried to the 'kitchen'. "I'll cook while you get yourself ready." Bolin's hands swept through empty air. He might be boiling rice or noodles from all Mako could make out. Mako retied his scarf with exaggerated slowness and headed for the 'kitchen'. Bolin turned to Mako again. "It's done!" He held his hand out, Bolin's fingers splayed as if they were cupping something._

_Mako paused for a moment and took the imaginary bowl. He mimed scraping his chopsticks together before beginning to eat the supposed noodles. A few mouthfuls ought to do it. "Delicious. Well, guess I better be heading out..." Mako said. "I'll see you later, Bolin." Like when he started school and Bolin had been still a little too young._

_"Wait!" Bolin exclaimed. He held out both hands together now. "You forgot your lunchbox," he said. "I made your favorites." Mako smiled as he plucked the imaginary object up. "Okay. Now you can go. Bye-bye Mako!" Bolin waved vigorously as Mako ducked under the 'front door'._

_He tried to figure out what he was going to do next. Leaving Bolin here and going out into the streets really did not sound a very good plan at all. If they were playing, he could just pretend he had been at school all day. Mako settled for two circuits of Bolin's imaginary house in the end, while Bolin busied himself in one of the 'rooms'. "I'm back," Mako called as he ducked back under the 'door'._

_"You're back!" Bolin exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. "Hi! I cooked dinner." He grinned._

_Mako sniffed the air, trying to imagine something other than garbage and the leftover peaches. "Smells good," Mako said. "What is it?"_

_"Dumplings and egg. It's ready right now! Sit down, sit down." He settled, cross-legged onto the floor gesturing at Mako to sit opposite. They both mimed eating, Mako doing his best to ignore how badly he would prefer to be eating real dumplings and egg. "And now time for bed." No desire for pretend washing up it seemed. Bolin's face fell._

_"Bolin?" Mako asked, nervous._

_"Before... before we sleep..." Bolin sniffed, his face scrunching up as his eyes threatened to overflow with tears. "I.. I want Mom," he sobbed abruptly. "I want mom and dad!" he wailed. Mako grimaced. Again. It was not going to do either of them any good. No matter how much he cried, they would never be able to come back. Why did he keep doing this? How could he not understand the situation? How could he cry so much? Mako's eyes prickled in sympathy. No. He could not break down and cry as well. He had to be strong. Strong for both of them. It was his job to keep them both safe._

_Mako shuffled forward on his knees and hugged his brother as tight as he could. There was nothing he could say. Nothing that could really make Bolin feel any better. Nothing true. He could lie of course; promise Bolin all kinds of fanciful futures. But it felt wrong to keep doing so when nothing was going to change their circumstances in the slightest. And if he gave in and cried as well, he was not sure he would be able to stop. Bolin sobbed against his shoulder, the wracks of his body lessening, the sound of his crying softening a little. After a moment he lay limply pressed against Mako's shoulder. "Mako?" Bolin asked barely audible in between his sniffs._

_"Yeah, Bolin?"_

_"Can... can you tell me a story?"_

_Mako smiled. "What kind of a story?"_

_Bolin pulled away from him, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "The one about how Zuko got his dragon. Dad said he'd tell me when I was older. Did... did he tell you it first?"_

_Dad never had. His fingers twisted in his scarf once again. Somehow Mako had never been old enough for that story either. There was nothing to tell. But Bolin looked so hopeful, so eager - it would be a shame to tell him he did not know it either. "Let's see..." What was he doing? Could he even hope to remember the detail of an event when he knew absolutely nothing about? Obviously not. So did he intend to just make something up to fill in the details? The latter was preferable, but could he even do it. One way to find out. Mako took a deep breath. "Well, it, er, started..." Mako coughed. "The story starts..." Get on with it. "...when Zuko rescued a helpless creature. It was, ah..." Mako glanced around frantically, searching for inspiration. Something other than a turtleduck. It was always a turtleduck in what seemed like every single story. Even Bolin would get tired of yet another turtleduck story. His mind drew a blank even as he frantically tried to think. Dirtweasel? Mudbear? Neither of those were real. "...a turtleduck," he said after what seemed like an eternity. He resisted the urge to wince at the predictable nature of the story already. The creatures were so cute, so clumsy, so much a part of Dad's bedtime stories. Had to keep going. "He stopped a hawk from eating it." Bolin was at least enthralled, his eyes widening at the potential danger._

_"Zuko did not know how lucky he was. The hawk really wanted to eat the turtleduck, but no matter what it said, no matter how much it begged and no matter how much it swooped and threatened Zuko, he never gave the turtleduck up. Eventually - after one hundred hours - the hawk gave up. Zuko was able to talk to the turtleduck properly and it was then he found out the turtleduck was friends with a mighty dragon." Something of a narrative dead-end there. Wait. "The dragon - who could talk to Zuko even though the turtleduck couldn't - she asked for Zuko's help. When Zuko talked to the turtleduck it never replied, but the dragon arrived a few seconds later and quacked at the dragon - who then thanked Zuko. Anyway, the dragon - she really wanted a secret treasure, and she knew she could trust Zuko because he rescued the turtleduck." What was the story mom and dad liked to tell? The search for a hidden treasure in a cave - one of his favorites, and not one Bolin knew if he remembered right. Could he use that? He needed something and nothing else was coming to mind. "The dragon told Zuko about a cave she was too big for." Mako grinned. "And the turtleduck was too small to help carry what was inside, so it was good they found Zuko as he was just the right size to get inside and carry the treasure out." So far so good. "So Zuko went into the cave to try and get the treasure."_

_"What was the treasure?" Bolin asked, leaning forward, his eyes wide._

_"It's a big secret. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Okay?" Bolin nodded, rapt with attention as he leant forward. "Okay. You promised, remember? It was a giant gold statue. It was... as tall as the tree outside our house." So massive, such a part of their home. And now gone - just like everything else._

_"Wow..." Bolin breathed._

_"So, the dragon, pleased that she had found the treasure decided to come back for it later - they needed help getting the statue out. Zuko was able to carry out some smaller statues - a bit smaller than he was. The dragon wanted those too. And to say thank you, she gave Zuko an egg. It was a big egg; bigger than an ostrich-horse egg. Bigger than a dragon egg. And the dragons didn't know where it came from. So it was a special egg - just for Zuko. The dragon told Zuko they did not understand how to get it to hatch - all they knew was only true love can crack it's shell," Mako said, miming the egg with his hands._

_"So, did Zuko know how to hatch it?" Bolin asked._

_"Sure did!" Mako replied. "He kissed the egg and as soon as he did so it broke open. Inside was a teeny, tiny dragon - different to all the other dragons in the world. Zuko was pleased that he had his own pet dragon and the tiny dragon loved him and thought Zuko was her father. Zuko took the dragon home and kept her as a pet as she got larger and larger. The end."_

_"So that same dragon got big enough for him to ride on?" Bolin asked._

_"Yeah. And they became best friends - and still are." A happy ending. Bolin preferred those. Mako would need to think of more; the same story could only hold his brother's interest for so long. Retelling it over and over again would be no fun for either of them. Bolin smiled as he curled up on what passed for their beds. A sliver of guilt shot through Mako as he lay down. He had stolen the peaches, broken the law for the first time. If only he could be certain it would be the last. But... was it so bad? Laundry lady had so many peach trees and peaches; he had not taken that many. Not really. It still felt bad; no more stealing then. At least unless it was impossible to avoid. But then... He needed to get their family portrait. Mom and Dad had been ready to collect it when-. There was no way he could afford to buy it - not now, and the guy who ran the shop was not the charitable type. There was every chance he would need to steal that too. But then; what if the cops found out? Could he wind up going to jail? And if he did, what would happen to Bolin? Best avoid them for now - wait until he could be sure no one would catch him._

_Maybe if he could get some seeds, they could start growing their own fruit. A garden of food just for them sounded pretty good. No more stealing then. Not there though; the alleyway was so small, so cramped and so shaded. He was certain plants needed sunlight. Maybe it would be better to move close to the forest? They could live like the tribesmen then and hunt for food as they needed it. No need to steal there either. Just... how did they get there? He would figure it out. Tomorrow. It was something they could do tomorrow. And if at all possible they should try and find the creek again. They could wash and swim... If they could find it again. If then it might be just like when mom and dad took them._

_So many things to do as well; find more food, get better shelter. Take a bath and find money somehow. Make up new stories for Bolin. School seemed more trouble then it was worth - assuming he could even try and find his way back. He would miss it, but... they needed to live first. At least he could try and teach Bolin to read. His eyes grew heavy as he contemplated the best places to get food for the next few days. After they found the creek._

* * *

_So many hours, so many strangers he had talked to as Bolin hid behind him. Those strangers offered no help or in some cases just vague directions. There were fortunately some who provided more precise directions and those had at last lead them to the creek. Mako's feet ached; the last few miles increasingly painful. Bolin must be suffering similarly given how tired he looked and how awkwardly he was hobbling. It seemed worth it at least now they were here. It was like stepping back into a memory. The creek's clear water rushing through the grove - just as he remembered it._

_"Mako... help me?" Bolin fumbled with the knots of his tunic and despite his own exhaustion, Mako untied the cords. Surely Bolin was capable of undressing himself? Mako had never been quite this hopeless; he had dressed himself before he was even six years old. Mako winced as Bolin's tunic loosened; a nasty rash covered his back. No doubt his own was similarly afflicted - they both needed to bathe. Bolin poked his bare toe into the rushing water and withdrew it hurriedly. "Cold."_

_Mako finished removing his clothes, the scarf folded neatly on top of the pile and tested the water himself; it felt like ice on his sore feet. Which would be worse in the end; the constant itching or a short while in cold water? He shuddered at the thought of pulling his filthy clothes on again. Cold water had to be better. "Nothing I can do about it," he said._

_"You can!" Bolin exclaimed, smiling. "You can use firebending to heat up the water!"_

_Mako shook his head violently. "I can't do that for a whole spring." He bent a flame on his palm. "Look; how small is this compared to all that water."_

_"But it's so cold..." Bolin replied, his teeth chattering._

_Mako stared down at the water and tested it once again. Still cold. If he did nothing there was no way Bolin was going to get in the water - at least not ahead of him. He was the older brother; he should be the role-model. His turn first then. Taking a deep breath, Mako jumped forward. The water chilled his limbs, his torso as he plunged into it. He let out a spluttering gasp as the cold rushed through him. The world overrated being clean. No. Mako shivered, wafting his arms around, willing his body to get used to the temperature. "It's not deep," he told Bolin. "You'll be fine." Bolin dithered on the shore. "You'll be fine," Mako stressed. Bolin nodded and after closing his eyes leapt into the water. He remained standing, not letting his whole body submerge as Mako had; the water only came as high as his waist. His eyes bulged._

_"Cold!" he shrieked and began heading back for the shore._

_"No, no, no," Mako said, grabbing his brother's wrist. "I got ya now." He pulled his brother down towards the water; he lost his footing and plunged into the water. He sat up spluttering and thrashing, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering violently._

_"Mako..." Bolin shivered. "Cold. Please... heat the water?"_

_"Not right now," Mako said, shaking his head. "I'll make a fire as soon as we've gotten clean and washed the clothes. Okay?"_

_Bolin shivered for a moment and then reluctantly nodded._

_Mercifully it did not take long for his body to adjust to the temperature and Bolin seemed to forget about the cold soon after. Mako rubbed water through his short hair, the cool water feeling even colder on his scalp. After digging through the stones lining the creek, he turned up a suitable rock for scrubbing at his skin. It hurt more than the similar items his parents used to have, but there was little choice. Bolin was... Mako frowned. He was scooping up handfuls of water in his palms and letting it wet his hair. No good at all. "Bolin..." Mako began._

_"What?"_

_"Not like that. Like this." Mako wet his fingers and rubbed fiercely at his scalp. He teased hid fingers through his hair, trying to tease out all the knots. "And after, dip your head in the water. Like this." Mako laid back letting his hair dip into the water, the air cool against his exposed chest. Bolin made a vague attempt to replicate the demonstration and only the back of his head touched the water. How was Bolin not getting this? Mako had learned all of this on his own - so could his brother._

_"How about this?" Bolin asked, tilting his head at his brother as he rubbed his fingers across his scalp._

_Mako scowled. "Sit here," he said fiercely, pointing at a large rock submerged in the creek. Bolin meekly did as he instructed without another murmur. The water came up to just below his neck; his head was the only thing clear of the water. Mako poured water onto Bolin's head. This was how dad used to do it; he began running his fingers through his brother's hair._

_"Ow," Bolin winced as Mako tugged at a tangle of hair._

_"Sorry," he muttered as he teased the knot apart. He could not be sure when Bolin started humming, but it was oddly comforting to listen to. Just a half-forgotten nursery rhyme about a goose and her chicks. At least Bolin had some idea how to clean the rest of him._

_Mako left him to it while he sorted the laundry. Starting with his scarf. Rinse thoroughly in the rushing water, scrub with whatever he could to loosen the stains, rinse again and finally dry with firebending. He was gentler with the scarf than the rest of his clothes. At least everything looked better and hopefully would itch a lot less now. A splash drew his attention behind him; Bolin was stacking rocks in the creek, blowing bubbles and generally messing around. What was he doing? Did he think this was fun? He should be helping clean the clothes. Mako opened his mouth to chastise Bolin and stopped. It seemed wrong somehow to stop Bolin from playing; he seemed so happy. More animated and more care-free than Mako had seen him since..._

_The day was heating up. Maybe firebending was not strictly necessary. Mako sagged onto the bank, pleased with himself and his accomplishments. He dithered for a moment and retied the scarf around his neck. At least they had both washed, done the laundry and all without the slightest help from an adult. The story would amaze the other kids at school. Well, they would if he ever had a chance to tell them. If he did go back. Impossible right now. In a year's time? Maybe._

_"Mako!" Bolin called. "Look what I made." His brother grinned and gestured to a wall of rocks across the water; Bolin had made a dam. The creek beyond reduced a little, though the water threatened to topple Bolin's walls._

_"Looks good," Mako smiled. His stomach rumbled. Food then. He glanced around. No net. Well; his scarf might do - for now. It would need washing afterward, but did the job well enough. Awkward, fumbling; the slimy fish evading his grasp more times than he would like. At last he managed to capture a good number of frogfishes. Fewer than they spotted, but enough to at least feel like they had eaten. They roasted easily enough over the small fire; tasty but a little salt would have helped immensely. Mako broke the silence as they munched. "Bolin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Next time..." It seemed a shame to stop him playing. But Bolin needed to learn how to do this for himself too - he should not have to do everything. "Next time you're going to wash your clothes. Okay?"_

_"O-okay."_

_"And get undressed and wash your hair. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Bolin nodded. "I promise."_

_Walking back seemed like far too much effort; Mako made the decision to spend the night in the forest. It was peaceful here; no one to run from, no one to avoid. Maybe... Was it possible for them to live out here? Away from the bustling city and the threats? Live naturally from the forest - be like the tribesmen?_

_Mako began to change his mind almost as soon as the sun sank below the horizon and as the darkness descended. The crickets began their chorus in earnest as the night wore on. It was pleasant enough at first, unusual, strangely comforting despite the newness. But the noise did not seem like it would ever abate and was soon joined by other calls and noises out in the forest. Just what kind of creature was making those sounds? Was it something large enough to eat them? Something poisonous? Venomous perhaps? There were snakes in the forests - they had learned about them in school. Some grew to be worryingly large. More than capable of eating full grown adults. Two kids were not going to give them any issues. Mako shivered. And it would not do to think about the stories about blood sucking monsters lurking in the less trafficked regions. Mako clenched his eyes tight and thought about something - anything - else._

_Bolin broke down first and begged to go back when the darkness really settled onto them. Mako put up a token resistance to the idea, but was just as eager to leave as his trembling brother. No streetlights here. No Satomobiles. No people. Lonely and scarier than expected. "Let's go back," Mako said quietly as he bent a small flame onto his hand. He took Bolin's hand and together they made their way back into the city, towards the lights and sounds of the populace._

* * *

_When winter came they had to move to escape the freezing wind. The frigid breeze was so cold they took any shelter they could; the best was behind one of the big apartment blocks. Both brothers shivered in spite of the fire they desperately maintained. Old furniture, old newspapers. Scraps and cast-offs; anything that they found capable of burning was piled high and burnt. Anything found later was soon added to the dwindling flames. But no matter how high the fire it seemed to barely diminish the intense winter chill. Was it even producing heat? Mako huddled a little closer to the flames. It was hard not to day-dream about their old life on days like this. When it was cold they would be inside; arms and legs under the kotatsu, cozy, warm and comfortable. That sounded so good right now; reality unfortunately left them with a weak fire and a howling wind. Bolin huddled closer to him._

_"What are you doing?" Mako asked. He slipped his hands from his blanket and drew his scarf a little tighter around his throat._

_"You're warm!" Bolin replied as he tightened his grip and buried his nose on Mako's shoulder. His toes inched a few dangerously closer to the flames. Mako was about to caution him when Bolin spoke. "Mako?"_

_"Yeah?" He kept an eye on Bolin's foot. Surely he would not let it touch the flames? But then having flames engulf a limb seemed almost tempting in the cold air._

_"Jing..." Bolin lifted his head and gazed into the flames. "She said she's going to move away and live with her grandma."_

_Mako blinked. "Who is Jing?"_

_"A girl." Mako waited for him to continue; Bolin seemed to be figuring out what to say next. "She played hide and seek with me yesterday when you went out for food. Oh! You can join in next time if you like."_

_"Maybe." Another raid and more theft took precedence - he still no other choice for a solution to their situation. At least Bolin still had no idea what he was doing. Wait, grandma? "What about her grandma?"_

_"Well," Bolin said. "When she said that, I wondered about our grandma. Could we maybe go live with her? Like Jing is going to?"_

_"Which one?" Mako asked. Bolin blinked at him and Mako sighed. "We have two grandma's," he said. "And one is in the Fire Nation and one is Ba Sing Se."_

_"Oh!" Bolin looked excited. "So can we go to one of them?"_

_"No."_

_Bolin looked heart-broken. "But... why?"_

_"It's too far," Mako replied. "We'd need to go by ship or by train to have even the first chance."_

_"So why don't we do that?" Bolin asked, sounding annoyed._

_"We have no money so we'd have to sneak on-board-"_

_"We could do that," Bolin interrupted. Just as well he did not know about the theft; Bolin seemed far too eager to resort to those methods._

_"Well, yeah," Mako said. "We could." He needed to get away from this idea. "But I don't have any idea what their addresses are. Do you?" Bolin shook his head. "Do... do you remember our address?"_

_Bolin stifled a yawn as he nodded. "Lot fourteen, block ten. Crane Street, Akiharaba, District Six, Republic City," he recited without a pause._

_"I... I'm impressed," Mako said, fighting the smile at his brother's impressive memory recall. "If you could have done that for our grandma..." He sighed. "Not that we even know if they know about us." Or what happened to mom and dad. A family sounded wonderful right now. Someone to go to, someone who would welcome them home. To just have a home to go to in the first place. At least Bolin was here with him; he could not begin to imagine how things would be without him. And that had almost been the case; on that fateful day Mako had not wanted his brother to tag along. He should have been at home, not running around with his brother. Mako had been so close to losing him too; thankfully mom had insisted Bolin could go with him. No. Mako bit back the tears. Not dwelling on that hypothetical situation._

_But what if things were different? What if he had died too and now Bolin was all alone? Would his brother have even the first chance of surviving on the streets by himself? Mako hugged Bolin closer to him; his brother did not resist and squirmed closer still. What would Bolin do if he died? It remained more probable, possible - far shorter of impossible that he would like. Horrifying thought, but the idea of Bolin left alone and unloved for was worse. "Bolin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Okay, I want you to really listen to me now. We... we talked about what to do if we ever get separated." Bolin opened his mouth to recite Mako's instructions. Mako kept talking. "But if it's worse then that-" Bolin pulled away from him. "Just in case," Mako said hurriedly._

_"Please don't say things like that," Bolin begged, his voice muffled by the blanket._

_"I don't want to, but I want you to be safe. We need a plan if nothing else. So. Please. If anything does happen to me, I want you to head for the shelters on the other side of town. There's a chance someone will be able to take care of you there..."_

_Bolin nodded though his eyes were watering. "Why... why are you saying things like that. You're scaring me Mako..."_

_Mako resisted the urge to growl. He kept his voice gentle but firm. "When Mom and Dad... died, we didn't know what to do. We had to keep ourselves safe. We've made it this far, but it could have gone wrong. We... we can't tell what will happen in the future, but... You have to survive even if I don't. You need to okay? You can do it."_

_"But... I... I don't want to think about that," Bolin looked closer to tears again. So immature at times. Surely grown-ups considered this kind of thing? "What if I died instead?" Bolin blurted._

_"You're not going to die young," Mako replied quickly._

_"But you said..."_

_"Doesn't matter." Mako shook his head. "I will not let that happen." This was a bad idea to even talk about. The thought of Bolin dying... No. Mako could not bring himself to think about it. And he would ensure it never did happen. Any and all sacrifices would be fine if it just kept him alive. "Let's... let's not talk about it anymore. Okay?" They never discussed the situation again._

* * *

_Bolin glanced around as Mako stepped through the door of the shack, the radio blaring at full volume. "Mako! Zuko is going to be crowned Firelord!" He sniffed. "I always end up crying when I listen to this." Behind him the slightly crackly voice of the actor playing Zuko insisted that the Avatar was the true hero. A roar of applause and a surge of dramatic music and the actor spoke again, Bolin reciting the line beat for beat as he did so. "War has left the world scorched and divided, but with Avatar Aang's help we can rebuilt it and nations will finally live in peace!"_

_Mako settled down beside the door to wait the broadcast out. The music took on a romantic style as the omniscient narrator describing a quiet gathering of friends in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara slipped away to share their first, proper, kiss. Bolin sniffed. "This part always makes me cry." How many times had Bolin listened to this and in doing so ensured that he heard it too? Far too many to count. The music would swell in just a second - there. "It's amazing to think Aang found his true love when he was just twelve!" Bolin gazed at the radio. "I'm thirteen and I still don't have a girlfriend." He sighed._

_"Clearly terrible," Mako said nonchalantly. It was better than dwelling on what today had entailed. How could he inform his own brother that not only did he know how to lightningbend now, the intent for it's use was to extract information from others? He eyed Bolin as he stared at the radio. Was Bolin growin up okay? He had carefully kept him away from the gang and his jobs, but could he remain as innocent as he should be? If he made a mistake Bolin would wind up like him. Mako scowled. No. His brother must never wind up like that._

_"The wedding!" Bolin grinned at him. Mako smiled hurriedly in response. Bolin almost frowned, but thankfully Bolin glanced away again to concentrate on the radio. At least he could still find enjoyment in the dramas. That and optimism; things would get better - that was the common theme in so many. "Mako... You don't look so happy. Oh. Oh!" Bolin grimaced. "Don't tell me; you wanted Zuko and Katara-"_

_"No," Mako interrupted with a little more force than he wanted. He rolled onto his side away from Bolin and traced the path of the lightning in his arms with his fingertips. The radio play drew to an end, the announcer reading out the cast list. So many. And writers, musicians, researchers, directors. The next radio play started; this one about a slightly clumsy, good-hearted archer living in Republic City. It did not seem to grab Bolin's attention in quite the same way as the Avatar one._

_"Something wrong?" Bolin asked shuffling a little closer._

_"Tired," Mako replied. Bolin began chattering about the radio. He resisted the urge to sigh and just tried to let Bolin's words flow over him. His brother enthused about the dramatization of Avatar Aang's life all over again. Bolin's voice blotted out the archer muttering something bizarre about arrows returning to him when something snapped inside Mako._

_"Bolin; why do you like repeating the stories you've heard over and over again?"_

_Bolin was quiet for a moment before responding in a quieter tone. "Because the characters are awesome. And it's fun. And... and I like to experience their emotions over and over again. It's... it's not like the others. This one really happened."_

_Mako sighed. "I'm sure some of it got exaggerated though."_

_"No, no. I bet it's all true." He was quiet for a moment. "I... I like listening to them because they're amazing. Meeting someone who'll change your life forever. Having adventures all over the world! Growing stronger and stronger and making more friends! Defeating evil and helping people!" Bolin's voice had grown steadily louder but now softened. "And falling in love..."_

_"Not everyone gets stories like that," Mako replied quickly, bitter. "I'm not going to get anything like that. Those dramas play on people's fantasies to get them hooked - they know deep down they're never getting anything like that in real life. I don't think I'm due a happy ending." He glanced at his brother. "You are though."_

_"Why... why are you so negative?" Bolin asked, his voice quavering. "It's not a happy ending if you're not included. And..." Bolin sighed. "I know I'm not cut out to be someone so amazing like Toph, and it's not like anyone knows where the next Avatar is... Or if we even get to meet them. And even then; yeah - I'm not going to be in Team Avatar. But... but, I don't think my life is going to be like this forever. I'm not going to be stuck here in the same place with the same people. It's going to get better - for both of us. I'm going to be happy, we both are. And we're going to get a happy ending together." He sighed. "I know what you're going to say. I'm being unrealistic and an idiot-"_

_"Don't say that," Mako said sharply, rolling over to face his brother. "Sorry... sorry for being snarky. I just... can't believe as easily as you can. It's just me being me. But don't you stop being positive. I like you just the way you are."_

_"It's okay, Mako. Sorry for being so sensitive. But..." Bolin frowned. "I do need to be more realistic..."_

_"And I need to be more positive," Mako grinned. "Listen; whatever your dream, I don't want you to ever give up. I think people like you are meant to do what they believe in. All those heroes in stories; they'd never succeed unless they believed in what they do. I don't believe in much, but one thing I do believe in is you." Bolin smiled. "So make sure you keep on towards your happy ending. If it includes me; well, then I guess it's good for me too."_

_But maybe it was more complicated. Maybe the two of them were just destined to walk different paths. Different but not distant; winding up too far from Bolin sounded a horrible fate._

* * *

_"Hey, Mako?"_

_Mako considering faking sleep for a moment. No; that would only serve to delay whatever Bolin wanted. "What?"_

_"Are you asleep?"_

_Silly question. "No," he replied with an exasperated sigh._

_"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Unexpectedly perceptive. The girl - whoever she was - had been on his mind ever since she walked away in that alley. Mako rolled over to look at Bolin; his brother held both his hands up. "I know, I know. It didn't feel right this time."_

_Mako rolled away again. "We needed to do it to survive." The same justification over and over again. "Like you said. She's rich. She can stand to lose her purse." And yet no other victim had ever chased them, or smashed their car up trying to pursue them. None of them had looked quite so breathtaking either._

_"Her purse and her necklace," Bolin amended._

_"Right," Mako said, distracted. Why had he snatched that too? Her purse had more than enough. The necklace... "And if she's carrying around that much cash..." He trailed off. "It's not like she's not the first person we've mugged."_

_"Yeah, but she looked pretty upset." Was he trying to make him feel worse? Every other person they mugged they never discussed. Why was she different?_

_Mako rolled onto his back. "I bet all of them look upset. If we ever stopped to care." Never looking back; he had learned that when stealing fruit. The step up to mugging only reinforced that he simply could not deal with seeing the aftermath. It gave him too much to think about, too much to regret._

_Bolin sighed. "You know we can't afford to think like that. It's not like we have many other options. She was just a little different to normal; no one else has ever chased us that far. Did you see how angry she looked when she drove after us?" She had been furious. Gorgeous and angry - like a vengeful spirit. "And I don't think we ever robbed a hottie like her before. Ah, she was something else. Drop dead gorgeous, beautiful hair..."_

_"Yeah," Mako murmured, picturing the girl under better circumstances; at home in some elegant, refined home. Maybe across from him at dinner, slipping into his room much later when everyone else was asleep. She would be into the finer things; would actually own the expensive lingerie he snuck looks at from time to time. There she would be by his bed, wearing something almost sheer, red, lacy, low-cut-. He fumbled in his jacket urgently as he tried to escape his thoughts. The necklace was still in his inside pocket. He stared at it properly for the first time as he pulled it out; black cord, gold locket suspended in the middle._

_"You kept that?" Bolin exclaimed. Mako nodded vaguely, still staring at the jewelry. "Oh, Mako. What if Shin finds out?"_

_Mako sighed; the least of their worries all things considered. "Relax. Shin's not going to find out. The purse was enough. He didn't need this too."_

_"Yeah, but, if we gave him that too, maybe we'd have enough money for three days instead of two. Instead, we're poorer and you're suddenly concerned with random people you don't even know."_

_Mako ignored him. He was right of course; the locket was likely worth as much as he the purse. He must have assumed something like that when he brushed the girl's throat and took it. Odd curiosity now; just what was inside? A significant other maybe? Boy or girl, someone like her surely had one. He fumbled with the locket; it clicked open to reveal a narrow photograph depicting a woman. Whoever she was she bore more than a passing resemblance to their victim. A smiling dark-haired child stared out at him from her mother's lap. Their frozen smiles made his blood run cold. If he felt bad before, it was nothing compared to what this memento must mean to their vicrim. He held it out to Bolin, trying to keep his voice level. "I think this needs to go back to it's owner. We shouldn't have taken it."_

_"We nothing, Mako. You chose to pull that off her neck."_

_"Fine," Mako snapped. He jammed the locket back into his jacket. His fault. All his fault. His victim, his moment of impulse. "Yeah, I took it from her. Should have just gone for the purse and gotten out of there."_

_Bolin threw up his hands. "Well, too late now. She knows you're the one who took it. If you take it back to her, do you really think she's going to pat you on the head and say thank you and that'll be the end of it? She's rich, Mako! The cops'll be over you in a heartbeat." Bolin sat up a bit straighter. "Wait a minute. I know she was gorgeous, but-."_

_"What are you-." Too perceptive._

_"Do you think she'll fall for your dashing figure and fall head over heels for you? Give you a kiss as a reformed criminal who's seen the error of his ways?" Bolin leant forward._

_"Knock it off," Mako growled. His brother was righter than he would like. But after seeing that image, his feelings felt confused. More guilt than lust now. "You don't have to help me. I'll do it and deal with the consequences." He stared up at the ceiling._

_Bolin chuckled. "So Mako's a good guy and he's just been pretending all along?" Bolin leaned back. "Thing is, getting back to her isn't going to be easy. I mean, if you at least if you knew where she lived you could try and drop it off anonymously, but you don't have the first idea. Maybe if you'd reached this conclusion earlier we could have looked through her purse."_

_"I'll figure out a way," Mako said. Should have looked in her purse while they had it. Too many spur of the moment decisions and now where were they?_

_"What's this? Is this the start of a forbidden love story?" Bolin's voice rose in volume, adopting a deeper tone somewhat akin to a radio serial. Mako grinned despite himself; Bolin was practically a natural at this. "Mako, the poor street orphan falls in love with a high society dame. Against the wishes of the beautiful girl's esteemed father, mother, grandfather, grandmother and indeed Uncle, they elope together." Bolin became more animated, Pabu leaping for safety from his lap. The fire ferret darted around to the other side of Mako and watchedin quiet terror. "The girl's family, incensed by their actions summons an army of benders to got after them and tear the couple apart."_

_Mako was smiling. "And then what? Guy dies and the girl builds a city she names after the two of them?" Radio dramas tended to go the same way afterall; far too popular a conclusion to tragic romance._

_"No," Bolin shook his head. "That would be so cliché. I'm thinking of something... grander." He fell silent, a glint in his eye._

_"And this grander thing is?" So easy to get sucked into these little day-dreams of his._

_Bolin stretched his hand out in front of him and described a wide arc in the air. "The Avatar."_

_"The Avatar?" Of all the unexpected twists; Bolin was descending into the magic fix everything plot-point._

_"Yes. The lost Avatar comes in at the last moment and defeats all the benders. She saves the day, chastises the girl's parents, and ushers in a new era of peace and equality. And she ensures the poor street-orphan and his dashing brother have somewhere decent to live. Mako marries the dame, his brother marries the gorgeous Avatar and everyone lives happily ever after." Bolin looked distinctly pleased with himself._

_"I'm sure that's more of a cliché than my idea," Mako replied. It remained a good image; a happy ever after for them all. Shame it could never happen._

* * *

_Bolin, peeked back around the corner. "There's a damsel in distress right over there," he said. Mako glanced too and winced at the sight - a water-tribe girl surrounded on three sides by the Akai gang. Unfortunate._

_"Bolin; don't you know who they are? That's the Akai gang."_

_"So? She needs our help. And maybe we can talk to them. Criminal to criminal." Bolin frowned. "I thought you were turning over a new leaf?"_

_A new life was one thing. Tangling with the Akai? Something very different. "It's not that simple. We can't just walk away from how we've survived." He peered around the corner again. Too many to really consider taking by himself - and they were all firebenders. Maybe if the girl was a half-decent waterbender; that would at least give them the makeup of a probending team. Not terribly helpful; a probending formation and absolutely no practice or communication. Still; even overcoming that obstacle going up against them was not a pleasant prospect. A good day was not hearing what horrible thing they had done this time in their rapid escalation of destruction and hostility. A good week was not seeing or hearing about the gang at all. "And them? They're not criminal like us. You must have heard some of the rumors by now."_

_"Wait, you mean-. Oh," Bolin gasped. "Well, now we really need to do something."_

_They had to be pragmatic. It was unfortunate but the water-tribe girl was on her own. "No. It's very sad, but we will get ourselves toasted if we just wander up to them and tell them to leave her alone. Don't be a hero. Sure fire way to get yourself dead."_

_"You think they'd go that far?"_

_Mako considered their reputation. More than a few stories Bolin had never heard - not something he wanted to relate. "Maybe. Maybe not." Illustrate with the mildest he could think of. "But Shin did tell me they burn the hands of their enemies. Burn them to the bone."_

_Bolin shook his head. "And so you're just going to leave her? Let them do whatever-."_

_The scream echoed down the alley and Bolin darted forward the moment it started. Mako was about to call him back but thought better of it; too late now. It was not like he could just let Bolin rush in alone. At least the gang looked confused. But not because of them. To his surprise she caught their attacks and flung them back. Wisps of fire splashed across the attackers. The girl was good. Far too good. A firebender with at least one watertribe parent. She kept herself between her attackers and a large white animal who barked and snarled as the fireballs crashed and sizzled in the alley. Her stamina was incredible; the girl was punching fireball after fireball at the gang._

* * *

_"Thank you for interrupting a fight I had completely under control," the girl replied with a sarcastic tone._

_So much for rescuing her. "Fine. Do it your way." Mako tried to resist adding anything. She looked too condescending for him to keep his mouth shut for long. "But if you want an easier time here, don't use the alleys, don't wander the streets at night, and don't trust people until you know them," Mako replied glancing around as he tried to check no one had pursued them._

_"Okay." The girl smirked at him, setting his teeth on edge. "I'll start by not trusting you."_

_Mako growled and threw up his hands. What was with her? "I guess I walked into that one. But if you do want one bit of advice; go find the Sato shelters. They only admit women. They're the safest place for you to stay overnight if you don't have anywhere else. C'mon, Bolin."_

_Mako turned away but Bolin did not move. "Mako," he said. Mako tried not to sigh; his brother - infatuated in a moment. "You know those shelters are the other side of the city. She's new here. How is she ever going to find them? And she's going to attract all kinds of attention dressed like that."_

_"Look; Bolin is it?" The girl's glare was finally directed at something other than him. "Talk to me if you want to talk to me, don't talk to him. And what do you mean 'dressed like that?" the girl asked. Bolin flushed and gestured to her chest. There was not much to see; the bandages around her chest were thick and hid her anatomy. Mako had seen more candid views of girls daily with the gang. He winced; too blase about something so intimate. "So? I don't get what the problem is. I'll be fine on my own. I'll find these shelters. If they really do exist."_

_Bolin cleared his throat. "Hey, um, hi?" Turning over a new leaf was one thing. Rescuing absurdly competent fire benders on the street was something else. Nor did it currently seem worth the effort. "We, we, we." Bolin coughed. "We just wanted to help you. We're not bad guys, I promise. You look tired. And when was the last time you ate anything?"_

_Mako sighed. "Bolin-," he began. They could barely scrape together enough to keep them fed as it was._

_"I..." the girl trailed off._

_"So. I think food is the first order of business. Our house isn't far from here, and I don't like to brag, but I'm a pretty awesome cook. My noodles are to die for."_

_Mako smirked. Bolin had come into his own as their cook these last few years. "Possibly a bit of hyperbole, but they are pretty good."_

_"See? Even my brother appreciates my cooking." The girl's stomach gurgled. "I think that settles the argument," he said, folding his arms. "Oh." He held his hand out. "I'm Bolin."_

_"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that," the girl replied, a ghost of a smile appearing as she shook his hand. Bolin turned to his brother. "Mako, introduce yourself."_

_She did not trust him - not yet. But they were stuck with her for now. He introduced himself as he shook her hand. "Care to tell us your name?"_

_The girl hesitated for a moment. "I'm Korra."_

* * *

"Korra..." His voice sounded slurred, awkward. Bolin's eyes flicked open and he groaned as his head throbbed with pain. The noise was shockingly loud. He was alive again it seemed. Or was that still? The cavern was still lit by a soft, green glow. He giggled despite himself. Still lucky it seemed. Had the whole cavern roof had collapsed on him? Sure looked like it. Who knew he possessed that kind of speed; the ability to crack the rocks open even as they fell on him. Stopped them from crushing him or Mako. Maybe fate intervened? A small gesture to make up for the loss of his brother? Or someone else? Korra. Where was she?

"Korra!" he shouted, the din hideous. He winced as the volume of his shout made his head splinter with pain again. It took a long moment before he could open his eyes again. Was Korra also trapped down here? "Korra!" he tried again, straining to hear her response. Nothing. She would have gotten out, had to have gotten out. Naga was with her and there was no way the Avatar could have succumbed to something so trivial as the cavern collapsing. The Avatar State would have kept her alive and gotten her out of there. Wait; had she lost her bending? She... she was having trouble just before in those awful moments before the cavern collapsed. Korra was not just hurt and clearly suffering a huge amount of pain, but it had been as if some vital part of her was missing.

She would have still got out. And she must have heard his last frantic yell; not to trust Kuvira. He could scarcely begin to recite what she had done; he had only had time to say what he needed to. She would figure out the rest; Korra would bring her to justice. He could leave that loose end to her, die here and know Korra was safe and she would ensure Kuvira was punished.

Korra was safe, right? Maybe he should make sure - just check she was coping okay without him and Mako. Just quickly before he let go. With a pained grunt he got to his feet. His side still ached from Kuvira's attack. Walking to the nearest wall was almost beyond him, his feet threatening to give out under him. He leant against the rock, wheezing painfully for a few moments before making a few half-hearted swipes with his good arm. It did not go so well; the tunnel - such that it was - collapsed within moments. Maybe try somewhere else? He staggered towards another wall, stumbling to a halt after a narrow miss with a crystal column. Should be paying more attention to the ceiling. If nothing else he had learned crystal bending did not seem to be one of his skills. How could he get out?

Still breathing. How long could he expect to keep doing that? As large as the chamber was the air supply was finite. And then? Death. The final end. How much time did he still have? Bolin stumbled, the pain was too great. He crouched and managed a wincing crawl back over to where Mako lay unmoving. His body was so cold, so still. So unlike Mako. He should be with his brother. They would wait for the rest of the cavern to collapse and bury them together. It was not as if he could get out before the inevitable. They would be together in life and together in death. And if they were lucky the spirits might let them be reborn at the same time. Maybe even as siblings or twins. Bolin smiled. That at least would be something. Maybe he could speed the process up - crack the ceiling above and pour the rock down on top of them.

He glanced at his brother. Mako would not approve. He would tell him not to give up. In slum fights, in probending, he always pressed to keep on going. Even when he tried dating and got turned down again and again. "You'd tell me not to give up, wouldn't you?" Bolin asked his brother. But why even try? There was absolutely no hope for him - not now. Not like this. "Don't give up," Bolin repeated the mantra. What else would Mako say if he were here? He would make sure Bolin was okay, make sure he had what he needed. Did Bolin need money? Yes, Bolin needed money. Mako still had his wallet; he gingerly extracted it from his pocket. There was a small fortune in here. Mako would want him to take it, keep himself fed and clothed. Make sure he got home. But... was this not robbing the dead? No. Mako surely wanted him to have it. And the spare money in his boot. No. No, that was going too far. Mako still needed something. That would remain his.

Funeral arrangements were never a topic of conversation for the brothers. Fire Nation tradition was cremation - Bolin knew that much at least. If only he was a firebender; then maybe he could give Mako the send-off he deserved. He glanced around the cavern. Not traditional in the slightest, but it was at least very beautiful down here. A beautiful grave from his brother. If Mako were here he would point out it was a free grave; a free beautiful, unique grave just for him. And would not end up costing him Yuan. Bargain. Mako loved bargains; they let them save for the future. For their dreams.

"Don't give up!" Bolin said, almost smiling. A funeral for Mako sounded oddly good right now. To properly lay him to rest, to say goodbye. Korra would come of course; she would be so sad Mako was gone. And Asami. A few months ago and she might not have been there; at least now the pair had made amends. She would be sad too. Senna and Tonraq would come too of course. Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Roan were also assured attendants. Hasook and Toza would at least try to make it unless something got in the way. Their friends from the apartment - all Mako's co-workers; everyone who knew him and loved him. Just how many would come to grieve for him? More than he might have ever imagined. A remembrance for Mako was fitting. Shame it was an impossible dream; best just to leave him here - in his crystal grave.

Dad's scarf. Mom had sewn it so long ago; one of the only mementos they had of him. It was, always had been Mako's. But, it might be all he had left to remember his brother. Mako would insist he take it too - as much as it seemed better to leave it with it's owner. It would suit Mako so much better; red rarely suited earthbenders. Bolin carefully unwound the scarf from his brother and tied it around his neck. "I'll wash it, Mako. And mend the tears. I'll... I'll take good care of it."

This was goodbye then. Last he would ever see of his brother; slumbering peacefully in this crystal cavern. It was a shame to go, but each moment he delayed risked the cavern falling in on them. He risked making Korra wait longer and she might stop expecting him to return. He could not keep her waiting much longer. Or Grandma. Or any of their friends. "Mako? I need to go... Thank you for everything. I love you." Bolin kissed his brother's forehead, one hand gripping the scarf tightly. "Goodbye." So many things left unsaid, but now was not the time.

Bolin struggled to the nearest cavern wall, the pain still almost unbearable. Almost. He ran his hand over the rough surface. There had to be some way out of here. Some way back to the surface and light. Air, food, medicine. But if this went wrong at all - would he end up crushed and alone? Bolin studied the wall. This side at least looked to be a little more stable than the other. How about heading to the North? He glanced around. And just which way was North? No idea. Whichever direction he chose he might end up anywhere just tunneling into the rock. This spot was good as any other right now. Maybe he would hit a water table and drown. Or hit metal and become stuck. If he hit a sewer; well, it would smell terrible, be extremely unlikely, but that should prove a decent route to the surface. Air and dehydration were his biggest worries.

"Don't give up!" he said fiercely as he sank his hands into the rock. This way. Onwards and upwards. A few more swipes and the tunnel held - for now. He shuffled forward, clawing at the rock as rhythmically as he could. Bolin resisted the urge to look back. Better to just keep staring ahead and push on. The green glow behind began to fade and after a while there was only darkness.


	2. The Fall

Opal stared out across the damaged and still burning vastness of Ba Sing Se. The sun was near invisible behind the heavy cloud banks stretching as far as she could see. The great palace at the centre of the city was no more - a crumpled heap of rubble in the innermost ring was the only sign of its existence. Vast columns of smoke stretched high into the sky from fires across the entire metropolis. People still fought in the streets; flag waving mobs charged to clash with other mobs. Opal shivered; she could not begin to imagine what it was like down there. For now. But the distance could not last for long; they needed to get on the ground. The last transmission from anyone in anything resembling a position of power had been yesterday. The broadcast; short, clipped and barely audible had reported the certain death of the Earth Queen following the destruction of the palace. Cries for help and opportunist broadcasters using the chaos to decry or champion events within the city punctuated the airwaves. None of that mattered; save the one message directed specifically at the Beifong family.

"Still nothing from Miss Sato?" Suyin asked sharply as she strode onto the bridge.

Bataar sighed and turned from his place at the controls. "No, mother. And I still can't figure out where she radioed from. They could be anywhere."

Suyin cursed under her breath. "Keep trying." Opal excused herself as Bataar clicked the radio to transmit again and in clear, measure tones asked for Asami to respond on his specified frequency. They needed to find Asami; she must be with or know where Korra and the others were. And if the radio transmissions ceased, it stood to reason they could not for some reason. Far too many possibilities and few of them comforting. She sighed angrily and paused as a realization struck her. There was another way. 

Opal hurried back to her cabin, Azula screeching a welcome as she banged the door open. "Azula." She smiled at the hawk. The note she scribbled hastily was nothing substantial, nothing deep. Just a missive to Korra, Kuvira, Bolin, Mako and- Opal hesitated, cursed and added Asami's name. Now was not the time for social grace or worrying that she barely knew the girl. Her pen threatening to splutter ink and force her to start all over again. No. It would be clear enough. 'Hope you're okay' she wrote. 'Please tell us where you are - we are ready to get you out of here'. She tied the paper to Azula's leg and carried the bird to the window. "Okay girl, find Korra. Find Kuvira. Or Bolin and Mako and..." Opal sighed. "You know what to do. Just find them."

Azula shrieked a confirmation and leapt from her arm with a flurry of wing beats. The hawk circled the airship once and then swooped down into the city and Opal soon lost sight of her. She spent some minutes anxiously waiting for the hawk to reappear. Foolish; she could not expect the bird to return quickly. As the first splatters of rain fell she slammed the window shut. Just in time - the heavens opened a moment later and lightning streaked across the sky. Opal shivered, glad at least she was in the airship and not out there. Nothing to do now but wait and watch for Azula's return.

* * *

As night fell over the city the radio transmissions all ceased one after another. Opal had been sitting anxiously with the others on the bridge as the night wore on. The muddied voices of earlier were gone now, replaced by whistling static and the distant roar of empty airwaves. She strained to make out something - anything in the white noise. More than once she had been certain she heard Kuvira and Korra's voices. But in the same moment she leant forward to hear better, she lost them in the garbled static. No one else spoke, no one else seemed to have heard what she did. She was taking the random noise and fitting it to her own pattern.

Rain poured seemingly unendingly down upon the airship, the beat of the raindrops on the hull oddly melodic. Tensions slowly relaxed as the night wore on and the rain continued. It was impossible to remain ready indefinitely. Her brothers had been in armor and with cables to hand; but a few hours of waiting saw the gradual removal of the bulkier items. Wing started reading while Wei stared absently out of the window. Could he even see anything out there? They had been ready to leave a moment's noice - but only if it came to it. Only if they heard anything. Opal stared out of a window on the other side of the bridge. From what was visible at this height, it would still close to deadly to go down there.

Morning - at last - brought a change. "Unidentified airship," a voice crackled from the radio. "We request immediate confirmation of your place of origin, current allegiance and identity of crew."

"Finally," Suyin muttered as she stood stiffly and stretched before grabbing the microphone. "This is Suyin Beifong of Zaofu. Our presence was requested to facilitate the retrieval of a citizen of my state. To whom am I talking?" she asked as she wandered closer to the window.

There was a pause and the radio crackled again. "This is General Yeun, and I am in command here."

"Yeah, right," Suyin muttered with her finger off the transmit button. "Is there a problem, General?" she asked, pressing down again.

"Not at present, but I must advise against you landing at the moment. If I may inquire as to who you are here to collect and any idea where they might be...?" Yuen asked.

"Not over an open channel like this," Suyin said. "We'll discuss that in person. I'll be in touch shortly." The general spluttered a response but something overwhelmed his voice and he vanished in the swirling static. "We can't let them know about Korra... Varrick, Bataar?" she called. Bataar looked up from the instruments, while Varrick was apparently engaged in something tiny, square and involving a bewildering number of springs.

"Yes, mother?" Bataar answered. Varrick did not seem to hear, but at least Zhu Li turned to face Su. She'd relate back to Varrick Opal supposed.

"Keep trying to raise them," Suyin said.

"And you?" Opal asked.

"I need to assure the general we are not here to take control of the city from him," Suyin said.

"Is... is that really a risk?" Zhu Li asked.

Suyin smiled thinly. "If as supposed we are now in a situation where we have no immediate royal heir a lot of people will eager to position themselves so that they can step in as an interim ruler. The problem is that interim is usually longer than it ever should be. I have no desire to control the kingdom, but many will assume that I do - and that our presence here is to stake our claim on this wounded city," Suyin said. "I need to talk to this Yeun. I don't know if he can be trusted, but... We need help to find Korra an the others, and we need to make sure we can do that with some degree of safety. If I don't..." Suyin grimaced. "I have little doubt that there are enough loyal men with the skills to take down this craft and in doing so kill everyone on board. We do not have much in the way of defences up here." Suyin strode towards the rear of the airship. "You two," she said gesturing at two guards. "With me, the rest of you wait here. I hope to be back by noon. If I do not return by nightfall, try to raise Yeun. Two days is the longest you should wait - if still nothing then save yourselves."

"Mom..." Opal began.

Suyin shook her head. "Stay safe. And trust me." Then she was gone. After that listening for voices in the static ceased to hold even moderate entertainment value. Opal stared out the window with increasing agitation. Bataar and Zhu Li took it in turns at the radio calling for any one of Korra's friends to respond. Varrick fiddled with the circuitry, claiming he had a great idea of how he could increase the range and power. After a few hours Opal trudged back to her cabin to doze and wait for anything to happen. She must have dozed off; her eyes blinked open at a frantic pounding on her cabin door. 

"Who is it?" she slurred through sleep number lips.

"It's Zhu Li. Miss Beifong... I think..." She sounded panicked. Opal staggered from her bed and wrenched the door open. Zhu Li was cradling something in her arms; it took a few moments for Opal to recognise it as the bleeding form of Azula.

"What-" she began, the arrow protruding from the hawk's leg evidence enough of what had befallen her.

"Miss Beifong," Zhu Li said in a trembling voice. "She... she flew into my window. It wasn't open - the sound, she was in pain..."

"Get her to the doctor," Opal said, pointing Zhu Li ahead of her and following on her heels as they moved further into the airship. The doctor protested naturally; her expertise was humans not animals. She was reluctant to go near or touch the heavily bleeding hawk.

"Doctor; this bird has done sterling service to our family. I expect you to treat her as you would any of the rest of us," Opal said forcibly. The doctor held her gaze for a moment, sighed and with some muttered calculations injected the hawk with a sedative.

"Can't guarantee that'll work or even if the dose is right. But..." the doctor trailed off.

"Something is always better than nothing," Opal said. "Thank you." She stared at the now unconscious Azula as the doctor carefully extracted the arrow. "Who could have done this?" Opal asked.

"Rebels. Equalists. Military. Could be anyone," Zhu Li said beside her. "I must apologize Miss Beifong. I was concerned about the- the hawk. She had a message." She held out a rolled sheet of paper.

Opal unrolled the paper as fast as she could. Unfamiliar handwriting; not Kuvira and not Bolin's hand. She skimmed to the end. Asami Sato. Not enough to relax yet; still so many unknowns and this marked the second time Asami had reached out to the world - unlike the others. There was little else to the note - a set of co-ordinates and a brief mention of both Kuvira and Korra. Nothing about the brothers - where could they be? "We need to check this," Opal said. "Hopefully they're still there." Hasty explanations on the bridge, compass readings and a short course on the navigation charts. Asami's grid co-ordinates were not far away at all. 

"Shouldn't we wait for mother?" Bataar asked.

"You really want to leave Kuvira and Korra down there any longer?" Opal asked. Bataar shook his head hurriedly. "We'll get right back here when we have them." A few minutes flight would be all it took. So why had Azula taken so long? "And why didn't she reply to the radio?" Opal asked as the airship moved towards the co-ordinates.

"Signal problem," Varrick grunted as he jammed a screwdriver deep inside the console. "More than likely a power loss at their end," he muttered as he jabbed at the radio internals again. "Don't recall seeing many electric lights last night."

Opal nodded. "Yeah. The city was dark."

"There you go; no power, no radio. We're lucky we got anything from them at all," Varrick said.

"Then Yunu?" 

Zhu Li spoke up. "It is possible there is still power in isolated, fortified areas. Just... the main grid may be offline."

"In any case," Wing interrupted. "We should go get them. Me and Wei ought to be able to cope with whatever's down there."

"Yeah. Then we can get out of here when mom gets back," Wei added, slipping his armor back on.

"Then I'm coming too," Opal said.

"Hey, woah, no. Way too dangerous," Wing said, holding up his hands.

"No. I'm going with you. I'm tired of just sitting around here and waiting. And I trust you to keep me safe. Plus when we find them... We'll have the Avatar on our side!"

Wei opened his mouth to protest and shrugged. "Fine. Don't think we could stop you anyway."

"I... I wish to accompany you too," Zhu Li said in a quiet voice. "If that would be okay, sir?"

"Hmm?" Varrick said vaguely. "Oh sure. Just be back in time for my three o'clock brainstorming." he said. Zhu Li's eyes narrowed very slightly.

"I will ensure my attendance," she said.

* * *

Descending by wires to the ground was nerve-wracking and maybe a little thrilling. Zipping through the air, the ground rushing up towards them... If it was not a descent into the ruins of Ba Sing Se, this could almost be fun. As it was, in this ravaged city, the idea of having fun seemed somehow wrong. There was no one in sight when they landed. The smell of smoke was near obliterated by a new, noxious scent that clung to the air. Too many worrying possibilities for the source - Opal could only hope she was wrong. The city felt near deserted, an eerie quiet filling the air. Every step the quartet took seemed to reverberate from the walls as they picked their way through the debris.

Asami's note specified a nearby compound. A singular tower jutted up from the centre of the grounds, the outer walls and everything within burned, broken and almost destroyed. The doors at the base of the tower still stood on their hinges, easily pushing open with a touch. Opal shivered; blood seemed to splatter across every surface inside; just what had happened here? Were they even now too late? Wing and Wei crept up the stairs, moving near silently, Opal and Zhu Li trying to step as lightly as they, both casting wary looks back down to where the tower doors stood open. At Wing's nod - he and Wei holding cables ready - Opal knocked on the door at the very top - nowhere else to go. A long pause, movements from inside, a scuffling at the door and-

"Kuvira!" Opal gasped, leaping for her friend and wrapping her arms around her. "Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped back only now recognising the state Kuvira was in. She looked haggard, her skin gleaming with sweat. Her muscles were still amazing; but... Where were her clothes? Kuvira was wearing nothing save her bra and a pair of shorts. Her fingers were filthy and her hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail. And when she reached for Opal, she did so with only one arm. Opal glanced at Kuvira's limp arm and started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Kuvira murmured and grimaced. "Doesn't hurt quite as much as it did."

"How...?"

"Doesn't matter," Kuvira said, stepping away from her and walking into the room. A pile of bloodied rags lay beside Naga who lay curled around Korra. She was okay. Opal took a few tentative steps forward. 

"Korra?" she murmured.

Korra blinked and looked up; her eye swollen and purple, her face covered with bruises. She stared at her seemingly without comprehension for a long moment. "Opal," Korra murmured eventually.

"Korra," Opal gasped as she knelt beside her. Korra winced as Opal ran her fingers gingerly across her arms, nose, and ribs. Nothing broken as far as she could tell, but the Avatar was in a lot of pain. Where were the others? Opal glanced around. Asami Sato sat against the far wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. Zhu Li had knelt beside her, checking much like Opal was - fingers gently probing. Odd. Asami's gaze was firmly avoiding Korra; even as Zhu Li gentled tilted her head this way and that. What had happened?

"They okay?" Wing asked from the doorway.

"Miss Sato is fine," Zhu Li said. 

"Korra's hurt but it's not too bad," Opal added. "We should get them out of here."

"Better now then when anyone gets back," Kuvira added. "I don't want... We need to get out of here," she said with a resigned sigh.

"Miss Sato?" Asami looked up at Zhu Li blankly. "Come with me. Please. I will help you to the airship." Asami nodded and let Zhu Li pull her to her feet.

"Korra?" Opal tried. "Come on - we should go too. We'll get you to the doctor." She glanced around the room. No. She could not have overlooked them. Neither Bolin nor Mako were here. "Where are the other two? Where's Bolin and Mako?"

Korra started as she asked her question and sat up straighter. "Wing, Wei; Bolin needs your help."

Asami shivered in Zhu Li's loose grip and wobbled on her feet. "Uh, sure," Wing said.

"Korra..." Kuvira said.

"I don't want to hear it," Korra snapped. "We have to try. I- We need them to try."

Kuvira sighed. "We should get Miss Sato out of here first," Kuvira said, a strange edge to her voice. "I'll go with Wei and get her to safety and then... If we can still make it back..."

"Fine." Confused looks between the rescue team. Opal opened her mouth to ask the burning question as Korra staggered to her feet and limped to the stairs. "Thanks," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Get back as fast as you can."

* * *

"Here," Korra shouted as she scrambled up a pile of debris. The others were not moving with anything like the urgency the situation demanded. Opal kept staring around the ruined courtyard in confusion and fear. Wing and Wei were calmer, but no less tense and kept wary eyes trained on every route into and out of the area. So exposed out here; she had not been outside in days. Korra had gotten used to the comforting bulk of Naga curled around her and Kuvira's excursions outside. And the silent other in the room; the one she still could not bear to talk to. The airship felt a mile away, not even visible from here, but she could not afford to let this chance go. "Please..." she pleased. "Just... try." It had only been three days. He could still be alive down there, waiting, hoping for rescue. Trapped with no one but Mako and... him.

Kuvira sighed. "Korra. There's no chance he survived, I'm sorry but it's been too long..."

"Bolin could have survived!" Korra snapped, her hands clenching into fists. She unconciously reached out to the earth and rock beneath her, tried to get the feel of it again. But she felt nothing; however much she tried to claw at the debris she still could not bend. 

"You're being childish," Kuvira snapped, her face reddening. "You have to face reality. He did not survive."

"He could and he has. We need to help him," Korra retorted. "Why are you so willing to just leave him to die? If we do nothing it's as good as killing himself. Then we'll all be responsible. You, me-" She gestured wildly at Wing and Wei. "We'll all be the reason he died. Do you want his death on his conscience?"

"Korra-" Kuvira began, her voice softening, her expression losing it's angry edge.

"Do you?!" Korra shouted, feeling near to tears again.

"She's right," Wing said quietly. "She's right," he added a bit louder. Korra let out a breath. "We have to try. He could have lived through it. Wei?" His brother nodded and they both planted their feet firmly as Korra skittered down the heap, breathlessly waiting for them to start. 

The initial fragments, stones and dust shifted easily enough and formed a messy pile nearby. The larger blocks of fallen masonry took an increasingly long time for the earthbenders to shift. The brothers slowly shed sections of their armor; before long they were both stripped to the waist and soaked with sweat. But they kept going no matter how hard and labored their breathing had become. The pile of debris growing larger and larger nearby. Still too slow though. Korra paced frantically on the lip of the hole as the twins slowly dug downwards. Staying still was impossible now there was a chance. She glanced at Kuvira who looked pointedly away from the proceedings. Keeping watch or embarrassed with her outburst. She had not said a word since they started digging.

With a muffled shift, a section of rock slid back and fell away. Korra peered past the brothers; a cavity of sorts. No Bolin and too small for him to be hiding within and escaping their sight. The thick smell of mud wafted out of the passage way. Wing looked up to her and Korra could think of nothing more to say aside from repeating her plea for them to keep going. Without a word he turned back and with Wei strode forward. Together the two earthbenders began bending rock encrusted mud out of the way. Korra and the others would have to keep pace with them; they were too far below ground now. Korra sat on the lip of the hole, about to jump down when the the tunnel shook and collapsed onto the two earthbenders.

"Wing! Wei!" Opal gasped. Korra's hands clawed the air, desperate to help. Nothing. She scrambled forward, pulling at the collapsed rock and earth. Two more. Had she just lost two more lives? More people who died because of her? Opal and Kuvira were beside her pulling at the rocks; three non-benders desperate to save two earthbenders. A tremor in the ground. Korra paused and to her relief the collapsed tunnel shifted and pushed back. Mud coated both twins mud but they were otherwise unharmed. Wing panted as he sat on the firmer ground of the initial tunnel while Wei glanced back at the collapsed passage.

"We'll try again," Wei said as he rolled his head and stretched his arms. "If we change the angle of the tunnel..."

"Dangerous," Kuvira said in a low voice. "Far too dangerous." 

Korra glanced at her; she was staring at Wing and Wei. They were not directly related but constituted part of her family. How close had Korra come to ensuring Kuvira lost them. She felt sick. Wing shook his head but Korra spoke before he could. "Stop. Don't..." She swallowed painfully, not wanting to continued but needing too. How close had these two been to death? "Don't go back down there." She fell forward, a fresh wave of sadness erupting from deep inside. Her eyes flooded with tears and she sobbed all over again. A timid hand on her shoulder, and a gentle embrace. Korra closed her eyes, hands gripping the arm around her. Opal's voice murmured sympathies in her ear, but she could barely hear them. Was it over? Was it really impossible? Or was she really willing to risk other lives to save his?

"Bolin, he's... he's a good earthbender," Wei said. Korra opened her tear-stained eyes; Wei was staring at Wing, who nodded as his brother spoke. "And he's not the type to give up. Maybe he got himself out."

"Yeah," Wing said. "He... he could do it."

Faith? Or just to give her some hope. Faith - please let it be faith. Korra nodded vaguely at their suggestion. "Maybe... maybe he went to his family?"

"He has family here?" Opal asked in surprise.

"Yeah... Lower ring," Korra said, wiping her eyes fiercely.

"I know where the apartment is," Kuvira confirmed. "We... It was a place to meet up - if anything went wrong."

"Yeah," Korra sniffed. "And this went pretty wrong."

Opal let go of Korra and clapped her hands together. "Okay. Korra; we should get back to the airship and get you and Kuvira cleaned up. And when Mom gets back, we'll convince her to take you to Bolin's family. Know where to go by air?"

"I can get us there," Kuvira confirmed. Overwhelming guilt; Kuvira was being ruthlessly pragmatic. Essential in this situation. Korra had let sentimentality overrule her common sense.

"Good. So. Let's go back. For now?" Opal asked.

Korra nodded, wiped her eyes again and let Opal pull her to her feet. She did not want to let go of Opal's hand as they walked, and Opal did not seem to mind in the least. Slim comfort in the contact. Wing and Wei darted down streets ahead of them checking this way and that. Every other street they slapped their feet on the ground they closed their eyes. There did not seem to be anyone nearby - or at least none the brothers could sense.

Kuvira seemed as lost as she was; she mimicked the twin's actions the first few times they stamped, always looking frustrated in the immediate next moment. She was as powerless as Korra. It must be as frustrating and awkward for her to have Wing and Wei help ferry them both up to the airship. Just a few days before the two of them would have zipped up the wires under their own power. Now they were helpless without another metalbender.

For a moment when she stepped onto the airship deck, Korra felt comfortable. It faded within the hour. Waiting up here, in a craft capable of flying straight to where Bolin might be was even more frustrating than watching the others exert themselves. One hour bled into another. Asami was wherever Zhu Li had put her, Varrick's assistant patiently handing him tools as he fiddled with the radio on the bridge. By some unspoken agreement, there was very little discussion when they came on-board. Baatar nodded a greeting as Opal talked to him in a low voice. He called for Mako over the radio after that until Su returned three hours after they stopped the tunnel.

Suyin enveloped both Korra and Kuvira in bone-crushing hugs; Korra could not help herself and cried all over again. Kuvira oddly seemed more distracted than anything else. Su waved away questions of her meeting with Yeun and immediately ordered them to Bolin's family's apartment. Kuvira rattling off the co-ordinates with an unexpected preciseness. Korra moved to the bow of the airship and stared out of the window, as the craft headed towards the outer edge of the city.

Her heart sank as they neared their destination. Hope and excitement extinguished; below them where Kuvira insisted the apartment had once stood was invisible beneath thick clouds of billowing smoke and hints of flames. They could catch nothing more than glimpses of the streets; Korra did not want to go down there. Nor did anyone else make the move to investigate either. Could there even be an apartment left down there? What else had she expected? Just as with the upper rings, the lower rings reflected Ba Sing Se as it was now; full of smoke and fire and ruin. And she could do nothing to help.

* * *

Kuvira flexed her right hand absently mindedly and winced. It was at least a little better now - and should heal fine eventually. She leant against the window frame. How good it was to wear clothing not coated in blood and not wander around in just her underwear. How good to see the city changing; to begin the process of becoming something new. Ozai had not been entirely misguided - even if his method was absurd at the scale he conducted it. 

The Earth Kingdom was going to change - and it was all thanks to her; the right person in the right place. The monarchy was gone, the citizen's free of their oppression. And yet; still that empty feeling deep inside where once she had been full, certain of the world around her. Still the numbness of leaning against the airship, walking in the streets and feeling... nothing. No rock, no metal, no earth. A necessary sacrifice. And yet; still hope. Vaatu- 

Someone knocked on the door. Momentary disorientation that never seemed like would fade. Kuvira was not used to surprise. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," Su replied.

"Come in." 

Su pushed the door open. "Kuvira..." she said and held her arms out. Act natural; Kuvira stepped into the embrace. "Are you feeling any better?" Su asked.

"I... I do." Kuvira blinked. An honest answer; best to keep to those when dealing with Su. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. It could be shock still..." Su regarded her for a moment and sighed. "Kuvira... About your bending... We'll... we'll find a way to restore it along with the Avatar's. I don't know how but... We should talk to Katara."

"Thank you," Kuvira said and hugged Su again, relishing the warmth she emanated. The next stage in her plan was vital. And if Korra could stop fixating on Bolin for two seconds, maybe she could try and get hold of Aang. Or else; maybe Katara really did have some idea on how to undo Amon's actions. For now; Su needed a nudge in the right direction. Maybe she should have taken acting in the past; it seemed so trivial to dupe everyone. She deliberately shivered and with a few hasty blinks, made her eyes water. She let out a strangled sob.

"Kuvira?" Su asked concerned.

"I... I failed," she said, forming the words a little awkwardly. "I tried to save the queen, but I... I was too late." Another sob and Su's comforting arm on her back. True - just not quite in the way Su would interpret her words.

"Kuvira, it's okay," Su said in a soft voice. "You can't blame yourself. No one foresaw the revolution or the depths to which the Equalists would go. You fought bravely and did all you could. I'm just thankful that you're safe."

"But the kingdom," Kuvira said, rubbing her eyes. "What about the kingdom?"

"It's going to get worse before it gets any better," Su said, glancing past her to the window. "People are still confused and panicky. I doubt anyone has that clear of an idea what happened here. Nothing but a few nobles and generals trying to hold things together."

"Can we do anything? I mean, can you?" Kuvira dropped her gaze to the deck, resisting the urge to smile. "You could take control; you could lead the kingdom."

Su fidgeted. "The situation is unstable. We're not safe here for the moment."

"But Zaofu is so strong. We... we could help them," Kuvira said, pressing the point.

"Yes. Yes we could. And we will. But not just us. We need others. For now we are going to concentrate on getting Korra somewhere safe." She took a step towards the window. "But don't worry; I will discuss this with Tenzin. I can only hope Chief Unalaq and Firelord Izumi can offer counsel in the coming weeks." Kuvira grimaced at the latter's name and chanced a look. Su was still staring down at the city - her reaction went unnoticed. "Without the queen - and if what I heard is correct - without all but the most distant branches of the royal family tree, perhaps the kingdom would be best served with a new system."

A start, if not as positive as she might have hoped. Possibilities spread out ahead of them. A swift return to Ba Sing Se with the armies of Zaofu in tow would be ideal. Not something she could or needed to assist with. Plant the seeds of ideas and wait for them to take hold. Cultivate her seedlings and take care of herself for now; she needed rest after the last few days. Let the other militaries clash and bicker over the land and control. Let them smash against one another and eliminate themselves. It would make things easier when it was her turn to lead the army and crush all who would obstruct Su's glorious reign.

* * *

The silence kept her awake. Asami had not slept properly in almost five days. The oppressive silence of Zaofu was jarring after the constant hum of the airship, the never-ending din of the Equalist staging area and the torturous time huddled at the top of the communication tower. As the city fell the streets had filled with shouts and destruction, the radio blaring a constant shriek of static. Sleep had been impossible. She curled up tighter on the soft mattress. A luxury she had not enjoyed for so long now. A luxury she did not deserve. Death stalked her; her father dead by her own hand. Bolin and Mako lost beneath who knew how much rubble thanks to her. The city scoured, burnt and destroyed. And she had helped put the groundwork in place. Had helped Amon. Korra's fury came back as it always did just as she thought she was past the memory. Three days of pointed, accusatory silence. Fair; she deserved it. She had killed so many people now.

Someone knocked on the door. Tempting to just ignore it and hope they left. Another knock and the door opened slightly. "Asami?" Suyin Beifong peered into the room.

"Ms Beifong," Asami croaked as she struggled upright, her limbs stiff and sore.

Suyin smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

Asami shook her head. "It's... it's fine."

"Are you okay?" Su asked.

"As much as I could be," Asami said.

"Good." Her expression turned serious. "I know things are difficult," Suyin said. "And I wish circumstances were different. I cannot imagine what you have experienced these past few days, but I cannot sugar-coat your situation. You must leave Zaofu as soon as possible."

"But-" Asami said, her eyes widening, her stomach dropping. She needed time; time to think, time to re-centre herself. No such luxury it seemed.

Su held up her hand. "Let me be clear. I am not above harboring those who are clearly innocent. This is not a personal decision; I would much rather you stayed here." Su took a deep breath. "Several of your father's business partners are based in Zaofu, and despite all my efforts they have become aware we brought you back from Ba Sing Se. Fortunately they are not sure quite where you are staying, but that situation will not last long. Asami; I don't know what they hope to accomplish by coming after you. And the best case scenario is that if they caught you they would hand you straight to the Republic City authorities and start legal proceedings. I do not want to speculate on the worst case."

Asami tried to speak, tried to form words. Just as things seemed at their lowest, it seemed some other fragment or unseen complexity from her past bubbled to the surface. And each forced her even further into the mire that was now her life. Su continued. "Tenzin and I have been talking. You have friends Asami." She took a step closer and lowered her voice. "We can arrange for you to go to Kyoshi island. A close friend of Aang's is more than willing to shelter you there; the Kyoshi will guard you like one of their own. Or, if it is more appealing, Master Katara is anxious that you remain safe - while you will not be as well protected, the Southern Water Tribe is willing to shelter you. And lastly; the Fire Nation is willing to grant you political asylum inside their borders - I think we both know who is offering that opportunity. The choice is yours Asami."

"Thank... thank you," Asami said. "I... I need to think."

Su smiled tightly. "Please let me know as soon as you have made your decision. And choose quickly. I am certain I can still guarantee an escape for two day's time in complete secrecy. After that we are risking detection and capture." She reached out to grip Asami's shoulder. "This will be temporary, I promise. We're all working to clear your name and get your life back. But we need time. And... so do you. I know this is a lot to take in but..." Asami barely heard her leave as she sank back onto the bed. 

Running away and separating herself from her friends by choice rather than the actions of Amon. She would be even more alone this time. None of the destinations sounded appealing. Kyoshi island meant a risk of running across the Yamayuri; would they even tolerate her presence after her actions? Facing Katara now after being an integral link in the process that lost the Avatar her power was impossible - too much guilt. Too many happy memories in the South; moments now tarnished by her own actions. And her father's family; they still lived in the Fire Nation. And it was impossible to ignore that such a blanket offer of sanctuary from the nation meant a high level of interference; Iroh. He was still willing to help even after she had complicated attempts at her own rescue. How could she possibly accept his help now?

Time wore on, faster than seemed possible; no time at all until she needed to choose - and until she needed to leave. Which would she least want to avoid? How could she make the right choice now after so many other terrible choices? So many loved ones hurt; Korra the worst of them all. Or not; Bolin and Mako were gone - and their deaths were her biggest mistakes. She no longer deserved help or friends - and if she removed herself then they would be able to concentrate on important matters. Surely the Earth Kingdom and restoring the Avatar's bending was far more pressing than what passed for her life. Clearing the name of a woman who intentionally left herself in danger and aided the enemy? Why should they bother? Asami Sato had no future; her name was nothing but a curse. It was unfair to hamper them with her problems; she would make her own way.

Asami scribbled two hasty notes, one sealed in an envelope for Korra's eyes alone, the other apologising to Suyin. But where should she go? A whole world to vanish in and she could not even think of where to start. Somewhere no one knew her and there was no history, no memories - that was vital. She had spare clothes and a little money; scavenged from here and there over the last few days. Not enough for long term, but at least enough to get her moving - to get her away. 

Asami tip-toed through the palace, meeting no one in the early hours of the morning. The city awoke around her as she walked, the streets slowly filling with people and traffic - even now at this early hour. No recognition yet, but how long could that last? Asami Sato was still obviously Asami Sato even if her makeup hadn't been a concern in a month and her hair was a mess. She could walk away from the city - but how far would she get? Where was the nearest city? Maybe it would be best to get out of this Kingdom altogether. But how?

A glimpse of a name; Sakura Fisheries. That meant a ship or at least the coast. And the ships could go anywhere. "Excuse me," she asked the driver, avoiding his gaze as best she could and hoping he would not recognise her. He glanced at her blandly; looked like her luck was holding. For now. "Where are you going?"

The man blinked. "You looking for work or checking on our stock?"

"Stock?" she tried, confused.

"Thought everyone here knew our produce comes from Coral Bay. Guaranteed." It was away from here. Far away.

"Please. Can you take me with you? I... I have a ship to catch. I can pay..." Some. Not much.

The man regarded her for a long moment. "Sure, hop in back. Have to wait an hour but then you can tag along..."

* * *

Opal peered around the door; Korra glanced at her for a moment, and waved her forwards before her gaze dragged back to the note. 'Korra, I'm so sorry for everything and I hope the rest of your life will be better. I love you, but I know you can no longer love me. Goodbye. Asami' How many times had she already re-read the same few words? How could it have come to this? She had driven Asami away. Where was she now? Where would she go? She had lost Mako and Bolin already; she could not bear to lose Asami too. "Opal," Korra said, interrupting her friend - she had been speaking about... something. "Can we go search for her?"

"For Asami?" Opal asked blinking. "Mom already sent some people to get her back. Depends if they make it there in time. If the one sighting we have was right and she did head for Coral bay..." Opal shook her head. "The port has ships that go all over the world there. She could be anywhere by now."

"But..." Korra frowned. "If you... If they find her. Just... tell me. As soon as you can. Please." Korra shivered. It could not be too late. She could mend this, fix this, get back at least something of before. Even if Asami had stopped her before; prevented her from trying to rescue Bolin. It had been a foolish notion to resist, to blame her - she could recognise that now; even the benders could not cope with the collapsed cavern.

"I will. I promise," Opal said.

"It's... it's my fault," Korra said, her eyes prickling with tears. "She... she just lost her father and she was trying to keep me safe and... and I was just a jerk to her. All she wanted to do was care for me and I pushed her away." The sob choked out of her before she could stop it. She hunched over, the letter crumpling beneath her arms. 

Opal was beside her in a moment and threw her arms around her. "It's okay, Korra, it's okay. All of this... It's... it's hard for everyone. Asami can't possibly hate you; she's just... Like you said; it's difficult for her too. She's lost. All of us are..." Opal's grip tightened. One of her only remaining friends; along with Naga and Kuvira. Kuvira; she needed to apologise. The voice of reason and she had just yelled at her. If she lost her and Opal; then she really would have no one left. 

"Is Kuvira...?" Korra asked. One of the only people who might know what it felt like to go through this.

"About as well as you I think," Opal said. "And... I can't begin to imagine that it's like to have lost her bending as you did. She's been hold up in her room - just like you."

It would be hard to face Kuvira. Even now after those three days in the communication tower and at the ruins of the palace. To not be able to do what she promised; no way she could restore bending like this. No hope for help from a useless Avatar. And after everything Kuvira had done for her; all her advice, training and help. And for what?

Korra sank back onto her bed and dozed fitfully through the rest of day. Never able to quite fall asleep - as soon as she dozed off she would jolt awake with a start. Opal brought a few meals on heated trays; Korra picked at the food, never hungry enough to actually eat much. The morning merged with afternoon and after a life-age and a blink of an eye it was evening. Her stomach felt empty and painful, but eating... Too much. Dinner was too painful; aparalettuce soup. That first meal at Asami's mansion. Fun times; no manners, an eating contest with Bolin. Bolin. Her eyes flooded once again. She was wasting food. If Mako were here, he would have scolded her by now. So many people hungry and unfed and here she was wasting food.

It still felt wrong to have left Ba Sing Se without Bolin. What if he was still trapped underground? Running out of air or water. Or else slowly starving to death, slowly losing all his strength, unable to move or continue his desperate bid to survive as he wasted away. Or maybe he managed to struggle to the surface, only to lose his life to one of the gangs now running rampant through the streets. He needed her help. But no one cared enough. Everyone else seemed certain he must have died. Were they right? Was she wrong? Opal thankfully interrupted her run-away imagination sometime after dinner when she arrived with more ointment for her patchwork of cuts and bruises "Korra?" she said softly as she rubbed the ointment into her skin. "Your mom and dad are on their way here with Tenzin. They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Mom..." Korra breathed. If not for her friends she might never have met them. "Thank you Opal." Her parents; she needed them. Two days; too long to wait. "Opal," she said rolling over to look up at her companion. "Can you stay here tonight? Just... I don't want to be alone."

Opal tilted her head to one side and smiled softly. "Okay."

"Thank you." Opal excused herself for a short while and returned clutching a pillow and wearing her nightgown. So much like that first sleepover with Kuvira. Opal interrupted her before she could ask. "I asked Kuvira if she wanted to join us. I thought... maybe it would do you both some good."

"She didn't want to, did she?" Korra asked.

Opal shook her head. "Just wanted to be alone. Hope you're okay with just me."

"Of course I am!" Korra insisted. Thank you." Kuvira curled around Opal as they lay on the mattress; the warmth of her friend a least a tiny comfort in the uncomfortable darkness of the night. But it still did not work; Korra lay awake, her mind whirling as Opal gently snored in her arms.

* * *

The moment her parents rushed and embraced her, showering her with kisses felt all too familiar. Tenzin remained a little distant, but returned the hug when Korra finally pulled away from her mother to approach him. She broke down and apologised with a new wave of tears for allowing Amon to take her bending. Tenzin murmured to she should not worry and that she must never blame herself for his actions. His hand was a comforting weight on her shoulder. Soon enough they were on the back of Oogi again. Just like the aftermath of the Red Lotus all over again. No Bolin or Mako to worry about. Asami was who knew where. Even waving to Opal and the twins felt more than she was capable of. Korra leaned over the saddle on Oogi's back to call to Opal just as Tenzin opened his mouth to urge Oogi into flight.

"Please. If, no, when he comes. Please tell me as soon as he gets here. I don't care what he says, tell me," Korra insisted. Opal held her gaze and nodded.

"Soon as he gets here, I'll tell you."

Not much, but one of her fears was partially absolved. Now she just had to worry about getting here fast enough when the message from Opal reached her. No. If the message from Opal ever reached her. She wanted to be optimistic, but it was hard to ignore the unwanted probability Bolin's death was far more probable than his survival. 

Were they retracing Asami's steps as they flew to Coral Bay and boarded their ship? Was she here? No. She would be long gone by now. Korra could not help the impulse; once her parents settled she wandered around the ship - just checking. Asami was unlikely to be on this water tribe vessel headed to the South. But there was a chance. Always a chance. No trace of her anywhere. Korra trudged back to her parent's cabin. Hard to ignore this had been happier last time; the first time she went home.

The voyage was so lonely. No Asami to cuddle with and chat in the night, who delighted in holding her hand and whose baggage took so long to store. No Bolin to spot fish with, to laugh with. No Mako to be distant yet provide so much warmth. Naga at least was still here - sent by truck well ahead of her parent's arrival - but so much like her, the polar-bear dog remained silent and seemingly contemplative. No Pabu to keep him company either. A chill gripped Korra's heart; just where was the fire ferret? He had been with Bolin when they parted - Pabu must have made it to Ba Sing Se. So... Korra put the horrific possibilities out of her mind.

Her parent's tent felt bewildering without the others, the household so quiet, so empty. Her mother and father filled silence with upbeat chatter. Each took pains to veer away from specific subjects as they needed. More than a few topics were taboo; friends, the Earth Kingdom, bending, the Avatar. It left little of note to talk about; their conversations became increasingly vapid and meaningless. Somehow reminiscent of those first mornings at air temple island; her mother cooking her meals, tending to her wounds, but always gingerly, always unsure of the boundaries. Smiles, embraces, comforting words - but always restrained. But while that had been new, exciting and a slow growth of discovery, now none of it seemed to really touch her. There was no optimism this time; before her friends had been in the city but distant, though she knew she would see them soon enough. Now they were gone forever. There was no chance of Mako or Bolin visiting. Asami was near impossible if she ever cwas found or wanted to be. Opal and Kuvira might still be friends but the distance was gigantic. Her parents and home would have to take priority for now.

The space behind her eyes filled with flames. Glimpses of a mask and Amon talking cryptically. The gentle green glow of those catacombs. Bolin's face as he wept over his brother's body, his last desperate, pleading words as the cavern collapsed onto them. Mako in the swamp, surrounded by fireflies, lit entirely by their gentle green glow. Korra reached out, barely able to move, her limbs like lead. She felt crushingly heavy, even breathing was a labor unlike any she had faced before. With a gasp she blinked awake, gasping at the air, her sheets soaked with sweat. She squirmed unable to get comfortable in the damp. Korra crawled off her mat and flipped it over. As she flopped back down, something damp and hot smushed against her cheek. Korra started, but soon relaxed; Naga. The polar-bear dog began lapping at her face and she gradually relaxed snuggling closer to her pet. Almost asleep and her parents started talking.

"Did Korra eat anything?" Her father, very faint on the other side of the wall. Korra wriggled a little closer, straining her hearing.

"Barely." Her mother siged. "But she she had some of the soup and a bit of bread. At least her injuries are healing well."

Silence - a long drawn out silence. "How could this happen?" Tonraq demanded suddenly. Naga's heavy breathing obliterated his next few words as her head nuzzled Korra's ear. She gestured the polar bear dog away a little and gently pushed her muzzle so she could hear.

"Does Tenzin still not know what to tell his children?" Senna asked.

"No. And I am not sure what I would do in his position either," Tonraq replied. "And I don't know what to say to Korra either." They both wanted to help so badly. But she was not sure how they could even begin or what she would want them to say to her. "They were only..."

"Mako was nineteen, and Bolin was seventeen," her mother replied. Korra's heart lurched as Senna spoke each name.

"Not even half as old as us." Tonraq's voice grew angrier. "We should never have let them go."

"We had no choice. They weren't going to not go because we told them." Alone. If she had been alone; they would have never had to die. Maybe she would have not survived but at least she would not be here at the cost of them both. "I... I found Mako's journal. It was in amongst the bags." Korra's heart lurched again - of course. She had forgotten all about his periodic scribbling.

"Senna, I don't think-"

"It's important," Senna interrupted. "Those children had no family outside of us. Mako... he was happy being with Korra like that. Never happier." Korra's vision blurred and she curled in on herself again. 

"Is that better then?" Her father sounded bitter. "Happy at the time and wishing for a future that never came?"

Her mother's voice seemed to waver as she replied. "No. Of course it doesn't. But it's all that's left. I... We... could have, no, should have gotten to know them better. But they're gone now. And Korra... She's lost more than ever now. We're all she has left now."

"We have to be strong for her," Tonraq said. "She's strong; we need to be too."

"I know she's strong," Senna replied, her voice stressed. "But she still doesn't deserve this. Not after everything else." Her voice wavered and it sounded like she was crying too. Her father's words were too low to make out, but Korra hoped he was comforting her. She shuffled back onto her mat. Her parents still believed in her. Somehow; even though she was little more than a disappointment to the whole world - at least they had faith in her.

* * *

Kuvira flexed her hand. It had healed rapidly over the course of the last few weeks - courtesy of a few different healers. Just in time for this meeing with the world leaders. She scowled as she surveyed the room; Unalaq, his son and daughter. Not a problem and as expected. Tenzin, Tarrlok and a few nervous looking Earth Kingdom leaders. Tenzin at least she had time for; the others had little place here. And lastly; Firelord Izumi and her son. Why were they here? They had no business or right to be present for this discussion. She resisted the urge to clench her teeth. The Fire Nation could not have continued interference or influence upon the Earth kingdom - she would not tolerate it, especially not at this critical first stage. Her fists clenched tight beneath the table. Vital she not say anything. Hold her tongue. Wait until it was her turn to speak - and then say only what she needed to. Everything else would come later.

Suyin called on her early on in the meeting; as one of the few first hand witnesses of any authority her role in relaying the chaos from ground-level was not a surprise. The latter part of her tale required some creative omissions and alterations. Specifically the meeting in the spirit world; while it was incredibly doubtful Vaatu's name would mean anything to anyone present, it remained risky to speak openly of the entity. Easily omitted though; she began her tale with her arrival in Ba Sing Se - Bolin in tow. A few embellishments and alterations - most dove-tailing into the excuses fed to Bolin were enough to hide her agenda to anyone not prying too closely. And honestly; who would care about a slight discrepancy in her activities just before the city fell?

"...and that is when I uncovered the plot to assassinate the queen and destroy the royal palace," she said. Her voice quavered as she spoke - practiced alone and far from witnesses ever since the date of this meeting had been set. Essential practice - and yet it all came so easily, so naturally. "I... I tried to stop them. But..." A sniff, a dab of her eye. Hasty swallow and keep going; her voice breaking just a little - and they were all hanging on her every word. "I was too late. I... I can only beg for forgiveness." So many held breaths as she relayed the final few moments of Mako and Bolin; Korra's words rather than her own to supplement the narrative. Easier for her use; these had the emotion she might not be able to fake herself. The loss of Korra's bending; her own frustration and sadness was at least real enough for that.

"Kuvira, again, there is no need to apologise," Suyin said as Kuvira reluctantly retook her seat. Kuvira nodded vaguely, fixing her gaze on the table and avoiding everyone else's eyes. Let them think she was half-broken and damaged from her ordeal. Let them think that losing her bending had decimated her life. They did not need to know she was nothing like those other victims of the Equalists. She tuned out the rest of the meeting; it was only when Tarrlok started condemning the Equalists she started paying attention again.

"Such a miserable group," he sneered. "Failing here meant they took their fight to Ba Sing Se. What of this leader, this..." he gestured vaguely. "This Amon? The man must be apprehended with the utmost haste."

"Avatar Korra as unswerving in her certainty that he died at the hands of Mako," Kuvira replied, meeting his gaze for a moment and looking away. "As Kuvira has already informed you. We have no reason to doubt her." At least this was what drew Tarrlok's interest - not the slightly dubious narrative to excuse Bolin's death and her movements as the palace collapsed.

Tarrlok sighed. "So you say. But the Avatar is not and was not in the best condition at the time. I shall remain skeptical until a body is found. We should put our stock in concrete proof rather instead of second hand reports."

So fake. So... disappointed? Had Tarrlok convinced himself he could catch the Equalist leader? No prize, no show of power for his next election? Kuvira opened her mouth to retort.

"Avatar Korra is a poor liar Tarrlok," Tenzin said. "She has not lied about these events. Nor is there a reason she would. Nor should you doubt Kuvira; her testimony tallies with what Korra told me."

"So you say. But I hear that there is some confusion over one of those we have listed as dead? The Avatar seemed initially adamant that this... Bolin was it? Was alive?" Tarrlok fiddled with some papers.

"Do not confuse her hope for confusion," Tenzin said, his words hot and angry. "There is a chance he might live. Do not begrudge her this one hope."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I merely wish to establish an accurate version of events." He leant forward. "Miss... Kuvira." He smiled. "From your testimony you admit that you came into contact and worked alongside Miss Sato during these events?"

"Yes," Kuvira said, keeping her frustration at the redundancy of his question in check.

"I am surprised to be honest. Miss Sato is still heavily implicated in an allegiance with the Equalists. That she should join forces with the Avatar is certainly curious. Unless... Did she know she was on the losing side?"

"My impression and encounters with Miss Sato do not tally with your own Councilman," Kuvira said smoothly. This Tarrlok seemed unable to grasp that his apparent desire for the destruction of Sato was extremely short-sighted. "I can only surmise that coercion was employed to keep Miss Sato under their control. The ill-health of her father proved a powerful motivator from what I saw of the situation. But; it is not my place to discuss her motivations. These questions should be put to her." Sato was meaningless to her now. Clearly innocent but of no concern for her purposes. Defending her was only going to serve to drag her down as well. No money, no reputation. What could possibly be still of any use?

"Tarrlok, this is completely irrelevant to our discussion," Tenzin broke in.

"I disagree; this is absolutely relevant," Tarrlok replied, his voice rising. "The Avatar considers Miss Sato an ally, and her actions remain extremely suspect and that concerns me. Changing sides in Ba Sing Se does not absolve her of her previous crimes. I am only concerned for the Avatar. We should not allow someone with such seditious thoughts to have access to someone as powerful as the Avatar. A corrupted Avatar is not a prospect I relish." Tenzin tried to interrupt but Tarrlok kept going. "Tell me, Miss Beifong. Where is Miss Sato? The sooner we can commence her trial..." Too long a pause, too big a smile. He was looking forward to her failure. Too certain she would; the deck stacked against her long before she was even in his clutches. "The sooner we can clear her of suspicion."

Suyin fidgeted on her chair. "I do not know," she said simply, her voice tight and clipped.

Tarrlok frowned. "You don't know?" he said, his voice quietening.

"She fled Zaofu with no hint of her destination. Our last lead was that she was headed to Coral Bay. After that... No one has seen or will admit to having seen her. She could be anywhere."

"What?" Tarrlok snarled. "You have allowed a dangerous criminal to escape?"

"Allowed nothing," Suyin snapped back. "All I hear is accusations against the girl and no proof. I did not detain her, this is true, but it is not my place to throw someone in a jail cell at your say-so. Dangerous criminal? The woman just lost her father and endured just as much as Kuvira and Korra."

"Well. I hope you are willing to bear the consequences," Tarrlok said, still furious. "If she starts a new Equalist plot, if she instead targets the Fire Nation..." He glanced at Iroh who pointedly ignored him and sipped at his coffee. The general had not said a word this entire time. If his family had been different she might have admired his restraint.

"Councilman Tarrlok," Izumi said with force - not as cool as her son. Kuvira's hands clenched again. "We are here to discuss the crisis in the Earth Kingdom, not someone suspected of aiding the Equalists. We must discuss the situation as it stands rather than some fanciful, nebulous future threat. I suggest we return to the topic at hand and end discussion of Asami Sato's whereabouts." A chorus of agreements came from around the table; Unalaq, Tenzin, the Earth Kingdom representatives. It was sensible; Sato meant little. But would the agreement have come so quickly if another had voiced it? The Fire Nation's reach and influence was greater than any other's. Izumi glanced at the paper in front of her. "If the reports I have read are correct people are fleeing what is left of Ba Sing Se to seek shelter in other provinces, while others are opportunisitically insisting on a tenuous but binding connection to the royal bloodline. The need for help is dire - both for the refugees and government within the kingdom."

"General Yeun is currently in control of half the Kingdom's army and stationed in Ba Sing Se. His forces are doing their best to at least ensure order is maintained," Suyin said. "The remainder however remains under direct authority of both General Kang and Lady Sung." She sighed. "All three have made claims to the throne."

One of the Earth Kingdom representatives spoke up. "As leader of the Woo family, I speak on behalf of the Quang province. We will support General Yeun's claim to the throne; he is the son of King Kuei's second cousion - Lady Hua. I call for Yeun to be officially recognised as the new Earth King. His family is well established and a line of successors is available."

Kuvira's nails dug into her palm. Yeun? The link was so tenuous. Support via interconnecting marriage alliances. They did not care about the kingdom; they only saw what the Queen had and that there was a chance to gain it for themselves. So ill-suited when compared to Su.

"Lady Woo," Izumi said calmly. "It would be more beneficial if you could convince General Yeun to visit Republic City first. Then we can discuss his claim to the throne."

Lady Woo smiled. "I'm afraid that will be difficult until Ba Sing Se is stabilized - as Miss Beifong reported, he is trying to maintain order. The situation there has not changed..."

Missing the point. Instability was terrible; this did not need reinforcement. Self-interest and regional control again. Nothing about the wider kingdom. "If I might speak?" Kuvira interrupted Woo.

"Please," Unalaq said. Woo glanced at her; he looked furious. 

"The Earth Kingdom needs a strong leader. A strong figure, someone who might unite the nation. Someone who will do good for the whole nation not simply Ba Sing Se." Woo bristled at her words, but the others were nodding along as she spoke. "A distant claim to the throne and blood ties do not make one a good leader. This practice of hereditary ruling is absurd."

Woo spluttered. "Now see here-"

Kuvira kept on speaking. "There is an obvious candidate for the role:" She gestured to Suyin. "Suyin Beifong should be the new leader of the kingdom."

Suyin looked around in surprise as the table erupted into condemnations and support for the idea. "Kuvira-" she began hotly.

"Su, I just want what is best for the people. You are exactly the type of leader the kingdom needs. You don't have to look any further than Zaofu for proof."

Unalaq glanced around the table. "I realise this may be something of a surprise Su, but your thoughts?"

Su took a deep breath and stood up. "I am... deeply honored by my student's faith in my ability to lead. And I can understand why she believes I should take up this position." Kuvira's heart lurched and Su's hands tensed against the tabletop. "I must however, decline." Another chorus of conflicting outbursts. Su held her hand up and waited for silence. "I will not and cannot seize power. I am willing and prepared to aid the kingdom in any way I can during its recovery. I pledge all Zaofu's resources efforts to the cause, but I will not rule over the kingdom and over any of the other families. I am unwavering on this point." Her gaze swept across the assembled representatives. "Thank you, but I have made my decision," she said as she took her seat.

Why? Why did she refuse? It would be so easy to reach out and take the opportunity. "No one else is as capable!" Kuvira said loudly. "Or deserving," she added in a quieter voice.

"I know you have noble intentions at heart. But - Kuvira - lasting peace is much more important. The kingdom is still in mourning and now is the wrong time to disrupt the traditions and family lines. We must show that the old royal family still exists in some capacity. Do not worry; I refuse to back out of my offer: Zaofu will help. I will negotiate with the other families and together we will all help stabilize Ba Sing Se." Suyin took a deep breath. "And so, I think it best Zaofu also support General Yeun's claim." Kuvira slumped back in her chair. How could this happen?

She barely heard the discussion after that; so much speculation on the arrangements for Yeun's coronation. The matter seemed settled without even a real debate. Without pressing Su into the role destined for her. Talks of the risks of foreign oppressors dictating the future of the kingdom. Repeating the same mistakes - over and over again. The resulting discussions did not interest her at all; food supplies, rehabilitation of the city. Unalaq promising a team of healers to help handle injuries and disease. The United Forces dedicated to delivering aid - with the limitation that they not support any family with a claim to the throne. All such short-sighted and short-term solutions. Meaningless. Su... Su betrayed her. All she wanted now was for the meeting to be over. Nothing to concern herself about until- Finally; something interesting: the Avatar. "Master Katara is still devoting herself to finding a method of undoing Amon's actions," Tenzin said, smiling. "She extends her offer of aid to you Kuvira."

"Thank you," Kuvira said, trying to force her voice to remain level and not even hint at her inner turmoil. "But I would rather she focus on healing the A- Korra first." There was another method for her; he had been certain even if he could not do it himself. Katara would hopefully either not figure out the method or take so long it was far, far too late when she got there.

"A gracious and humbling attitude." Unalaq smiled at her. "In the meantime I have been communing with the spirits. Harmonic Convergence will commence in a few months. There is a chance the event will also help Korra," Unalaq said. And Vaatu, Kuvira added silently to herself. So much optimism and support for the Avatar - Tarrlok seemingly the only exception. But it was never about her really - it was because of her predecessor.

* * *

"Miss Kuvira? Might I have a word?" Iroh. Remain polite; even now. Even with him.

"Yes, general?" Kuvira replied, trying to keep her tone as pleasant as possible.

"I'm sorry to rake over something you have already related, but... You were with Bolin? In Ba Sing Se?" Kuvira nodded. "I... I wish to know anything more. Anything you might have not thought worth mentioning?"

"He... he died." There was little more to say. Even if she wanted to admit tossing him into a pit only for the man to crawl back to Korra immediately.

Iroh smiled. "Sadly I am all too aware of that. I just want to understand what happened. In his last moments... He was... a friend."

Consistency was vital with this portion of her tale. It must not vary between witnesses. The deviated tale she told people omitted the visit to Wan Shi Tong's library - even if it still touched on the night she lost her bending and her time in the tunnels beneath the palace. "Bolin came with me to protect the queen. Unfortunately the Dai Li considered us threats and we wound up separated. I... I cannot help after that. I only know what Korra told me - that he made it into the catacombs somehow. And that he was there when Mako died." Iroh's expression dropped. "They were buried together. Tragic, but he died doing what he believed was right."

"I... I see," Iroh said. "That... I... I apologise."

"Apologise?" Kuvira asked. He sounded sincere. To a point; there was an edge buried deep in his voice. Whether he was genuinely concerned or not was hard to divine, but if she did not know better, she would think he was suspicious of her story. Very dangerous.

"I can only imagine you would not wish to dwell on those experiences over and over again." From someone else that might have sounded mocking. Iroh at least seemed sincere. This one she would need to watch more carefully than she supposed.

"I... I will be okay. Bolin was a friend. And everyone who counted him as a friend deserves to know what happened - what he tried to do. I count myself as both fortunate and unfortunate I could not be there with him at the end as Korra was. He deserved to be with someone, but I would not wish to see what Korra did." She smiled weakly, satisfied that Iroh while suspicious would have little to find fault with in every lie that left her mouth. "I was not aware he was your friend? He never spoke of you."

"It was still fairly new. I would have liked to know him better..." Iroh glanced at the floor. There. Too calculated, too much intent to tug at her heartstrings. He might have no idea she was responsible for his end, but he suspected there was something more than she was saying - but could not in good grace interrogate her.

"Such a brave man. And so devoted to Team Avatar. A hero; both he and Mako. They didn't not deserve what happened," Kuvira said in earnest, pressing her advantage.

"At least we remember them," Iroh said with a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Miss Kuvira. I know my family history is... colourful to say the least. It's why I feel I have no right to speak at these meetings. Between us though;" Iroh's voice dropped an octave. "I agree; Suyin is the ideal candidate to rule the kingdom. She should have accepted the suggestion. I am glad you spoke up." The absolute last thing she wanted to discuss with him - even if he of all people recognised how much sense her argument made. Iroh bowed and politely excused himself.

If she still had her bending he would be dead by now. Him and his mother. No guards here - or at least no one obvious. No one to stop her. Paint the halls with their blood, just like she had with Hou Ting. Bring that family line to an end as well; watch as another nation imploded leaving it ready for reconstruction. Why stop with just the Earth Queen? Remove the Fire Lord and her heirs - and then move onto the heads of the Water Tribe. And eliminate Tenzin; less troubling than Azulon's actions - the airbenders would still persist without him. But the Fire Nation; they would be next, and they would suffer for everything they had ever done. Iroh was still walking away; almost out of sight now. "And you're first," she hissed to herself. Ah, to break the prince. Too inquisitive for his own good. She could make it slow, take her time destroying him. With her metalbending back and him in the South - or the North, there would be little to stop her making him die over as long a time as she possibly could.

"Kuvira?" Su's voice broke through her daydream. Kuvira hurried to her ready to apologise and seek forgiveness for speaking up as she did. This was going to be tedious and speaking to Su seemed like a pain; no matter - it was essential she return to Zaofu.

* * *

Another morning; her mother shook her awake as usual and asked if she was okay. Of course she was. At least as long as she ignored the fact that two of her friends being dead, another missing and her bending - her nature as the Avatar stripped away from her. This was her life now. Numbed and empty. Simple, peaceful, maddening. She ate breakfast with her parents, watched her father kiss her mother goodbye as he went out to fish. And like every other morning he invited her to go with him. And just like every other morning, Korra declined. The idea of being so close to so much water without even a hint of control made her uncomfortable. Silly; Asami had loved the water and she could not bend. Why was she so wary? 

Her mother bustled around as she did her chores and started hanging kelp to dry. Korra felt helpless and useless. She needed something to do. Naga's saddlebags still remained untouched in the corner. Everything they had been carrying when they arrived in Ba Sing Se. Not quite everything; Mako and Bolin's bags were gone. The journal? Surely that had not gone too. But if everything else was gone- Korra spotted it near her mother's sewing box and shuffled over to it.

'This is Mako's journal. If you're reading this you have no respect of someone's private property. Or maybe I lost it. Or maybe I'm dead. Bolin; if this is you, stop right now. I'll know and I'll be angry. Unless I really am dead.' Korra read on a few sentences, but it was too difficult to keep going. She closed the book half-way through the first paragraph. Too much of him laid bare on that page, too personal and too open. There was so much he had never spoken out loud. She replaced the book and frantically looked for something else to distract her. She could not bear to be alone with her thoughts with nothing to distract her.

A movement outside; a team of dogs rushed into view pulling a sled behind them. Korra blinked. Was that Katara? It was. She gasped, grateful for the visit - no matter what the circumstance - and dashed outside. Katara was busily sorting food for the dogs as Korra trudged through the snow. "Korra!" Katara called as she looked around, smiling. She had not smiled like that the last time she visited. Could she have good news? 

Katara held her arms out to her and Korra hugged her tightly. They had not met many times all things considered, but Korra felt so close to the older waterbender. Some unconscious echo from Aang? Perhaps. It did not matter right now - the comfort was too good to question but in the same moment the pained hollow feeling inside intensified. Katara believed in her before - and not long after that Korra left Republic City feeling utterly confident and strong. And now here she was, defeated and powerless. "How are you feeling?" Katara asked, her hand stroking across Korra's cheek.

"As good as I can..." Korra smiled sadly, waiting, hoping for what she might tell her.

Katara drew back a little, clasping Korra's shoulders. "I wanted to be more certain first, but you need this. Korra; I have found a way to heal you."


	3. Spirits Within

Korra lay back, staring up at the ceiling as Katara shuffled around the tub. "So," she said, her voice quavering slightly. "I'm here. In the tub."

Katara glanced over at her. "I have a pretty good idea what Amon was doing. It looks like he was damaging chi points." She sighed. "I would just like to be sure and have a success. Tahno at least has shown marked improvement physically though his bending is still absent - no matter how much he strains himself. But I am still hopeful he'll regain his abilities. But to think this was possible with bloodbending..." Katara shook her head. "At first I thought it was just an extreme form of chi blocking but..." She held her hand up, her fingers twitching into a shape horribly familiar. The same one Amon had use to touch her head and take everything away. She shivered, the water trembling around her. Katara dropped her hand. "Sorry. I am ashamed I did not realise what he was doing sooner."

"It's not your fault," Korra blurted. "I... I should have thought of that too." The sorrow washed over her again. "If I had... Mako; he never would have had to fight him. And Bolin-"

"Nobody could have expected a bloodbender who does not need the full moon," Katara interrupted sharply. Her expression softened a moment later. "Especially one who espoused a strictly anti-bender mindset."

"A liar." Korra closed her eyes and tried to stop the shudder that ran through her body. "A liar who lead his own followers towards nothing but death. There... there was this boy. I... I found him when I chased Amon. He... he died and I couldn't stop it. He called me mom and I let him. I... I'm a liar too."

"Korra?" A hand stroked across her cheek and Korra opened her eyes. Katara was smiling at her gently. "Not all lies are bad. It sounds like you did the right thing there. But you cannot take responsibility for all of those deaths. Neither can you blame them all on Amon." Katara stood and stretched. "Every one of the so-called Equalists made their own choice to follow Amon. They were circumstances, justifications. Perhaps Amon's ideals blinded them to the truth. No matter. They chose to participate in that chaos. They chose to kill."

"But..." Korra squirmed in frustration. "Not all of them were bad. Some deserved a second chance."

"True," Katara said, nodding. "But you are still not responsible for their choices. You defeated Amon - publicly I might add - and shattered his ideology as successfully as you shattered his mask. You stopped the revolution. You stopped his flow of hatred. You have saved countless lives."

"But not the ones that mattered." Korra twisted away. "I couldn't save my friends. I couldn't do anything for Mako when Amon attacked him. I should have been able to do something - even without my bending." Her vision grew watery and she blinked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her voice cracked. "Bolin... He... he was buried. Right in front of me. And I didn't do anything."

"You did everything you could-"

"No!" Korra thrashed her head from side to side. "I could have done something more. I could have faced Amon and not let Mako do it instead. I could have dragged Bolin away. I could have sent him home before there was even a risk." She sniffed and took a deep, shuddering breath. "They both had so many dreams. Mako wanted so much for Bolin, his life was turning around. Bolin... he loved... everyone. He believed in us all, in Team Avatar more than anyone else." Katara did not move. "I don't know what to feel anymore," Korra said. "Part of me... I should... I need. He's not coming back. I need to get used to that. I just... there was always a chance. I just wanted, no, needed him to be alive." Korra rolled over to face Katara. "Did... Is there...?"

Katara sighed, her face dropping. "I could not tell you anything with any kind of authority. I can neither give you hope nor tell you to move on. I am sorry."

"No. I should be sorry. You... It must be tiring to hear me talk about them over and over again ever since."

"No." Korra glanced up, Katara was smiling again. "Releasing your feelings is helping you heal Korra. I am more than happy to talk with you about them. Please; never feel you are unable to discuss these aspects of your life with me." The words died in her throat. She could not say now what she still believed deep down. Worst Avatar in the world.

The healing played out just as it had every other day. Every day, the same time in the pool, the same glow from Katara's hands. The same lack of bending by the end. There was no precedence, no time-scale to follow. What of her though? How long could the world afford to be without the Avatar? Would it not be better to advance the cycle? Let the Earth Kingdom heir begin their training?

* * *

The days blended into one. How long now since the fall of Ba Sing Se? Since she lost Mako and Bolin? Since she lost Asami. Since she had last seen Kuvira or Opal? The moon's phase must have shifted more than one hundred times by now. She should be able to figure out the duration in days, but the mathematics felt beyond her in this moment.

Her uncle arrived with the solstice and without warning; this was no official visit. Unalaq arrived by a private boat and stressed he was there was there as an uncle and not the leader of the Water Tribe. He accompanied Korra on her next visit to Katara, drawing the older woman to one side asking to try something. Katara looked sceptical but invited him to try. The water glowed where Unalaq's hand came into contact with it, the glow suffusing through the whole pool and enveloping her.

"Do you feel any different?" Unalaq asked as he crouched beside the pool. "Are you able to bend?"

Korra concentrated. She did not feel any different. As was frustratingly expected she could not bend either. "What... what did you do?" Korra asked.

"It is a spirit purification technique. I... I hoped it would have some affect on your chi points and your chakra flow but..." Unalaq shook his head. "This level of physical healing is beyond me. Master Katara; I must leave this to you - I have complete faith in your abilities."

"Thank you for trying," Katara smiled at him.

"I would... I would like to know how to do that... later," Korra said.

"And I will be more than willing to teach you. When..." he trailed off.

"When I can bend?" Korra finished.

"Yes. That and after Harmonic Convergence has finished. It has already begun although it is currently only in it's earliest stages. The cosmic energies have begun pouring down from the sky but they will not truly intensify until the solstice next year. For now the spirits at the North and South poles are becoming more restless. It would not be surprising if they continued to appear more often." Unalaq looked pensive.

"What... Is something going to happen?" Korra asked.

Unalaq smiled weakly. "We cannot be certain. We know very little about this event. What we do know however is that many spirits are anticipating the return of much older, powerful spirits we know almost nothing about." He shook his head and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Korra; Malina and I are working to handle some of the... rogue spirits," he said carefully. "Just focus on healing. Be the Avatar when you're ready."

He bid them both goodbye and promised another visit in the future. Unalaq said nothing about her going North as they had planned. Korra tried to ignore the conclusion. Her uncle conversing with the spirits. That should should have been her job. If she had trained in the North and not gone after Asami, perhaps she would be able to. The possibility she would not be ready by the next solstice was terrifying. Had Unalaq lost faith in her or at least the possibility of her regaining her abilities anytime soon? No bending, no spiritual abilities of any kind and utterly unable to help. She needed to though; both the human and spirit worlds were undergoing something huge and she could not do a thing. She barely noticed Katara beginning the healing once more.

"The first Avatar without bending..." she murmured. Korra stiffened a moment later as Katara looked at her; she had not meant to speak out loud.

"We will recover it; I promise you," Katara said. "Please. Do not give up hope. Retain your faith. You are making good progress."

"How is the Earth Kingdom?" Korra blurted. She glanced at Katara's eyes fearfully. "The truth. Please. I... I can take it."

Katara nodded as she moved her hands towards Korra's head. "Several families are still fighting for control of the throne. The United Forces continues to deliver food and medicine to afflicted areas within in the region. Evacuation of refugees to former Air Nomad territories has begun." Katara smiled. "Kya is in charge of that."

What was it Iroh said once? The United Forces did not have the right to interfere in political conflict. A new chill in her chest. While Iroh could not she was the one who should be. Restoring balance to the world - her sole purpose; the reason for her reincarnation. And because her bending was gone people were suffering. How many died each minute, each second while she lay here and waited for Katara to miraculously undo Amon's handiwork?

"Did you hear about the meeting of the world leaders?" Katara asked. Korra shook her head. "Nor did I. It is not fun to be in the dark like this, to think the world might have changed without out knowing. For all we know the Earth Kingdom might be split into smaller fiefdoms by now. Or perhaps there is a new King or Queen? At least then the nation will not be as unbalanced as it has been. I hope that we merely need to wait." Waiting, just waiting was hard. Impossibly so - to try and cling to such thin hope.

Asami was still missing. Every time a letter arrived from Republic City for her her heart leapt at the possibility of something - anything about her vanished friend. And every time the letter contained nothing more than occasional mentions of a few stray leads as to her current location. And an awkward reminder the authorities' zeal to reclaim her was little diminished. She tried to resign herself to disappointment, but it never worked - each letter was the same let-down all over again. Asami was gone because of her, because she was a terrible friend. Maybe it was better like this; maybe Asami was happier wherever she was - no Avatar to drag her into these messes. She probably had landed on her feet and everything was fine. Even Kuvira and Opal were better off without her.

* * *

Korra needed to be more useful at home. She helped mom cook, sew, clean and every other domestic chore she could. Senna smiled and together they completed tasks in half the time it took her alone. So routine - and always something she could do without bending. Her mother tried not to bend near her; she insisted on doing all the washing by hand despite how much faster bending would make it. She was taking longer because of her; Korra tried harder. Tonraq struggled with flints in the pitch black darkness of the night; once she could have done that with a snap of her fingers. Later the same night Korra struggled with the flints, striking them against each other creating short bursts of sparks. But never enough to create fire.

Her father still offered to take her with him as he went about his day; fishing and diving. Korra always refused. Difficult to be around other people like this. Her answer pained him - as much as he tried to hide it. He surprised her one day with an offer to see go look at the native wildlife. No waterbending - he promised. She could not disappoint him again, even if her first impulse was to curl up on her sleeping mat and just sleep. They walked for an hour and settled onto an icy outcrop miles from the settlement - seemingly miles from anyone. Ahead of them the sea was an unbroken blue expanse, the wind whipping around the two of them. A whalerus burst up from the ocean in a crash of spray and splashed back into the water.

"There!" Tonraq said excitedly leaning forward a little. "Did you see that Korra?"

"I'm not sure..." Korra said peering towards the white waters left in the animal's wake.

"She had children; two calves." He smiled. "They both looked healthy." He pointed; two smaller shadows flanked the grey shape of the whalerus.

"Yeah... Yeah they do," she said.

"Come on," her father said after a long pause. "Lot's more to see." He took her hand and did not let go as they walked through the snow. They kept a fair distance from the seals nesting further along the cliffs. It would be unwise, to spook them or the penguins who squawked and waddled around their own nests. A few shifting shapes slowly revealed themselves as arctic turtles leaving their clutch of eggs in heaped clumps of snow. Korra listened with half an ear as her father talked on and on about the different species and their behaviours. "Here," he said suddenly, holding something out to her.

Korra clasped her hands together as he deposited a penguin chick into her hands. It chirped and glanced around, it's gaze whipping this way and that. And she felt nothing. "Small," she said swallowing awkwardly, almost afraid to move for fear of hurting the creature by accident. Once this would have made her smile. It would have certainly amazed Bolin if he was here. But now nothing seemed to make her the slightest bit happy. Her father never seemed to stop talking - now asking if she was hungry or thirsty. Korra glanced around as she lowered the chick to the ground. The sun was past midday but it was still some time until nightfall. But did she want to keep going forward and feel nothing or just hide away again? "I am a bit peckish?" she volunteered.

"Okay sweetie," he said as he hugged her. "Let's go home." He kept smiling.

And after everything he had done she was unable to do the smallest thing that would make him happy as well. No doubt mom would hear about all this and be rightly disappointed. She would tell Katara who would tell Tenzin and then everyone would know. Everyone cared so much for her but she just disappointed them all and let them down. What if... What if she ran away on Naga? No more burdening of her parents with her uselessness. But... could she survive like that? She had failed to even start a fire with flints. Fishing was beyond her without bending. And it was impossible to ignore the new sadness her leaving would cause her parents. Nor was it possible to ignore the jarring familiarity; she had run from the Red Lotus and wound up here. She could not go. But it was clear she was useless here. Useless to her parents and useless to the world. Even more useless alone.

* * *

Her birthday. A year now and she had lost everything within that time. But how long could it have been since she lost... everything? The celebration was simple, plain. Quieter than last time. It was not how she imagined her birthday the year before. Not that she had much of an idea what she would have done. Another trip to the festival would have been fun. If the others were here at least. They figured large and prominently in the hypothetical birthday that was not here, that was not now. Her mother cooked her something tasty for dinner. It smelt good. It tasted better. It did not begin to make her feel happy. Conversation was tense, certain things taboo. No one wanted to invoke last year, but there were no other birthdays to draw upon. The resulting meal was quiet and only interrupted by awkward, stilted words.

The letters and gifts from Republic City helped a little. Jinora wrote about her training. Ikki and Meelo both included clumsy drawings which provoked a momentary smile. Pema's note excitedly told her of Roan's first word. Each asked if she was okay - hoped she would be or could be okay. But to reply to them all; the task seemed almost impossibly vast. Surely one note to the family would be thanks enough? A second package turned out to contain some of her things. It distracted her long enough that a furtive conversation between her mother and the air acolytes delivering the packages passed right by her. By the time she took notice the acolytes seemed cowed and apologetic. They left before she could even try and listen to them. So much for that. Korra turned to the selection of books Tenzin had included. Some she had read. Others had not yet been even started. Here was one loaned from Asami she had looked forward to a lifetime ago. There was one of the many she have bought with Mako's book token. Korra shoved them back into the box as she blinked back fresh tears.

Night held little relief. A distant boom woke her up. It was soon followed by others. No. They were, they should be too far to hear the festival here. But the cracks and explosions continued, she half expected to see distant flashes of light illuminating the side of the tent for a moment before fading away. Dreams. They had to be dreams. Day of happiness with her friends a year ago in the south. That first kiss with Asami in this same tent and those that followed, the thrill of touch and the heated excitement at being that close and intimate. How they slept curled and cuddled together blissfully with Mako and Bolin sleeping so close by. Sleep was evading her. Korra sat up, frustrated. Maybe she could read until she felt tired? She dug lazily through the boxes. Nothing interesting; nothing she felt like reading. Wait. There were more boxes; she had seen them arrive.

Korra could barely see and opened her hand - and winced. It was always the same. A split second when she tried to summon flame by reflex; an action that failed just as it had every time since Ba Sing Se. More frustration. She grabbed the lantern and lit it with a match, her fingers fumbling with the unfamiliar actions. Better. The remainder of the boxes seemed to be in the other tent. Why had they not mentioned these to her? Was there something here they did not want her to see? The first box; letters. Fire Ferret fans, well-wishers - all cheering for a speedy recovery for the Avatar. More people she had let down. Below the forest of pages was her pro-bending uniform. It would be good to wear it again. But then what would she do? She could not hope to play. A broken promise to play probending with Mako.

Tiny mementos filled the next box. Ticket subs, programs. A paper bag. A little curio she expressed an interest in, and Asami, smiling, had bought for her on a whim. Thousands of memories, real, imagined, sense and actual in this box. She moved on, not able to face Asami just yet. The next box contained nothing beyond four dolls. Korra stopped and stared at the dolls. The dolls stared back, vacant eyes watching her as they grinned. A present one year ago. She had even forgotten these. At some point the lamp light faded and the dark felt oppressive in its absence, the chill air seeping into her bones. Korra shivered. The warmth was gone. It would never come back. She could barely see the dolls, but knew they still stared back. Infinitely patient. Infinitely happy but empty. The dead kept her company.

Korra cradled the four dolls in her arms. Her birthday present from Bolin. Another broken promise there; no seeing the sunrise on that cliff overlooking Republic City now. She glanced down again, catching sight of the doll's mostly happy faces staring up at her. Korra winced and looked away. If only she could smile back. The sight of them had once again made her eyes prickle with tears and she blinked furiously. Keep on going. The path was nothing close to straight and difficult to see in the starlight but soon enough - yet far too quickly - she arrived at the top of the cliff. The wind rushed around her and she shivered, her arms tightening around the dolls. The pain blossomed in her chest once again and she sank to her knees. She hugged the dolls tighter still. How could she even consider this? No. She had to do it. Moving on was essential to healing, to coming to terms with what had happened. To no longer feeling like this. Korra could no longer cope with the reminders. They had to go.

Without looking she grabbed at one of the dolls and threw it over-arm. A spark of horror as the doll left her hand, as the horror of what she had done became clear. Korra fought back a frantic impulse to rescue the doll before it dropped. It hardly seemed necessary; her legs would not move. Which doll was it? She followed the doll's trajectory, the tiny object turning as it fell, just barely visible in the dim light. Mako. It was Mako. She had thrown him away first. Korra glanced away as he fell below the edge of the cliff. Oddly fitting he was first. Team Avatar was gone. Impossible, over, no more. These... things kept reminding her of a past only capable of hurting her now. She needed to be rid of them. She needed to accept her new life, her new role.

She took another doll from the bundle, glancing at it as she did. Asami. The pretty doll soon fell towards the ocean. It... it had been fun to be together with her before. So many shared experiences. So much more they could have discovered together. No more. They would never do anything like that ever again. There was no going back to that. Bolin was the third to drop to the water, the final impact hidden by the bulk of the cliff. She did not want to see him or indeed any of them them bobbing in the surf, still smiling as salt-water soaked and ruined them. He had made these objects; the dolls she adored when she received them, but now only caused her pain. Korra choked back a sob. What kind of friend was she to throw these away after her had to have spent so long making them? Gone to so much effort just for her and she tossed them all aside. No. It did not matter. It was not as if he was here to hate her for what she had done. It was not like he even could be.

Korra snatched up the last doll. Herself. She was... smiling. Bad depiction, Bolin. A less than accurate version of the worst Avatar in the entire cycle. The only Avatar ever to lose their bending, and without that she was little more than a figurehead. Little more use than the doll itself. Why not put that in her place? End herself now and let the doll be the Avatar for as long as it took for them to find the Earth Kingdom child. No use hanging on for however many years and decades she had left to her. Korra glanced at the cliff edge and shuffled closer. Not looking at the base of the cliff. Not looking at the dolls. Was it high enough here? If she leapt now, could she possibly survive? It would help. Leave the doll here for all the good it could do in her stead. Her death must be more helpful to the world than her remaining here. Some would be sad she was gone. But so many had gone before she could and left her in despair. It was unfair to expect her to carry on without them. It was unfair to deny the world the Avatar - a true Avatar. The world did not need her any longer.

If she ended everything in this moment... The cycle could go on. She could be reborn, reincarnated into someone better. No. To kill herself; that was to give up. How pathetic. She stared down at her own doll. Still smiling at her. No. With all her strength, Korra hurled the doll forwards and into the sea. The snow lurched beneath her. The cliff was suddenly above her, the wind rushing against her back. So she was to end after-all. Her end. Ironic; just as she resisted the urge. Fear now; death was only moments away. Sadness washed through her. Sorry Mom. Sorry Dad. Her back smashed against something and the cold enveloped her. So cold. Darkness washed her vision clean of the night sky.

* * *

Korra gasped, chill air rushing into her lungs. The air against her face was freezing cold. Her body shuddered and a ragged cough racked her. Spluttering, she thrashed as water welled up from inside her. Her limbs tired near immediately in the frigid water. Too much effort to keep herself above the waterline; her limbs felt like lead. She could not hope to keep on going. She was going to sink back and drown. Something snagged her jacket. Something large. Korra twisted around the effort almost beyond her. Naga tightened her grip on her parka and started pulling her towards the shore. "Naga," she murmured as her teeth chattered.

The air seemed colder, the snow almost warm when she struggled onto the shore. Her limbs shook as a wave of dizziness swept through her. Naga heaved herself out of the water and shook herself off. In moments she curled around Korra. The cold of her damp fur rapidly gave way to her companion's heat. Korra ran her fingers along Naga's flank and huddled closer, seeking as much warmth as she could. "Thank you..." she managed as her teeth clicked together. Naga licked her face and she smiled.

The next thing she was aware of was her father shouting and the ice cracking nearby. Her mother's voice joined his; both were calling her name. They were to her even before she could lift her head - her skull weighing more than the world - from the warmth damp of Naga. Arms thrown around her, bodies cold from the chill air. Hugs, kisses and weeping. Time became vague. She remembered movement, a desperate exchange of her soaked parka for her father's even as she shivered in the night air and he shivered worse refusing to take it back as much as she insisted. Movement across the ice. Apologies and assurances. It would not have been fair to die. She needed to live; for her parents at least.

Warmth. Intense warmth. A fire nearby, her mother fussing around her and tugging at her clothes. Fresh burst of cold as the soaked material made contact with another patch of skin. Then the momentary relief as it moved away. Not enough; the fire felt too distant. She was dizzy but the feeling soon cleared as the warmth invaded her. Her clothes were gone, her mother tugging her into a sitting position as she slipped a dry shirt around her shoulders and fumbled with the buttons. "I can do it..." she slurred. Her mother's hands tensed for a moment and she backed away, fussing, rummaging elsewhere in the room. "Mom?" Korra asked. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.... fall." She looked around at her mother and then away. Senna was weeping, brushing tears from her eyes even as she finally retrieved a new pair of pants.

Senna grabbed her hand as she passed more clothes to Korra. "Please don't leave us," she begged. "We love you so much. We... we can't lose you again. So please, don't give up."

She almost had. Been at the brink before the fall. "I'm not..." she protested. It sounded so weak in her ears. "I didn't jump. It was an accident. I'm... I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Okay," her mother said, a hand against her cheek, so warm. How cold must she be for her mother's hand to be that warm? "Just... next time you go swimming at night, take Naga with you again. Okay?" She smiled as fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"A better diving spot might be a good plan too," Korra replied, smiling weakly. No one had mentioned the dolls and she was not about to.

"Korra?"

"Mom?" Korra asked.

Her mother stroked a hand across her face and kissed her forehead. "I know... I know you've been through so much." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, her fingers knotting in her lap. Korra waited, urging her to keep going. Senna swallowed and smiled. "No matter what happens, please know you are precious to us. You mean more to your father and I than anything else in the world. And nothing can change that." She leant forward and wrapped her arms around Korra.

"Thanks mom," Korra said, feeling her mother's warmth against her still near frozen body. It would be impossible not to be grateful for this; grateful for another night and a moment like this. This was what she wanted, what she needed. And would need it again tomorrow and every other day after. It should not be over for her; there was so much more in the world. Mako was gone. Bolin was... Korra swallowed. He was gone too. They would not be coming back, but life was not over. She just needed to live one day at a time. Senna fussed around her for a while longer before setting her own sleeping mat beside Korra's and curling beside her. Korra shuffled closer, the cold seeming to cling to her limbs despite her best efforts.

She stood on a rooftop in Republic City. Nearby a hollow metal tower thrust up from the ground. Curious; full of holes, bare metal concealing little of the city beyond it. Thick vines twisted around, through and across the tower. She turned; vines held the entire city in their grip. A movement somewhere below; a turtleduck boat moving sedately across the lake. Peaceful. Something was falling down around her. Rain? No. She focused, the objects moving too fast for her to focus on. Korra reached out, the vast rain of objects brushing or bouncing off her hand. She snagged one clumsily and brought it closer.

Paper. Words. Admit one for: The tale of the Paper Sisters. Keepsakes. Her keepsakes of time in Republic City, her time with Asami. All falling past her. She could reach out and grab at them but she could not hope to hold onto them all, to save everything. She needed to choose. But the memories fell in a torrent and she could not see what each was until she took it. And in that moment so many others would pass by. She could not hope to hang onto them all. She needed to go. She needed to go to the tower. There was someone there. Someone waiting for her. Korra peered, balancing precariously on the edge of the building. The figure turned; the blue stripe on the back of his bald head terminating in an arrow in the centre of his forehead. Aang.

He was here at last. Aang could help her. She opened her mouth to call out and found herself blinking awake in the sunlight. The hope, the optimism of seeing Aang evaporated. She was still as broken as before; no bending. No friends - she had divested herself of even their placeholders last night.

* * *

Katara sat back and smiled. "Done."

"Done?" Korra asked, momentarily disorientated and blinking up at her.

"I have undone everything Amon did to you. Your chi-points are back to peak condition," she replied.

Korra sat up and took a deep breath. What if it still did not work? No. It would work. This time. She punched forward, her fist clenching as tight as possible. Nothing. She shivered. "It... it didn't work..." Korra stared at Katara. "Why can’t I bend?"

Katara's expression had become graver. "I can see only one possible solution," she said slowly.

"What? Katara, I'll do anything." Korra bit her lip. "I just want my bending back."

"It's not a story you hear very often - that it happened at all embarrassed him enough - but during the war, there was a time when Zuko lost his ability to firebend." Katara smiled. "Pretty inconvenient; he had only just convinced us he was no longer our enemy and he was trying to start teaching Aang. It transpired in the end that Zuko had lost his passion." She held Korra's gaze. "I believe a similar issue may be afflicting you."

"I’ve lost my passion?" Korra asked.

Katara shook her head. "Not necessarily quite like that. Bending is both physical and spiritual. Your physical connection to the elements has been restored. The spiritual link... that is something beyond my ability to recreate. From my limited experience it is wholly personal and these matters are beyond my understanding. You should talk to Tenzin; he is after all the only airbending master in the world."

"I'll do anything," Korra replied fiercely. "I..." she bit the words off. No. She should tell her. "I saw Aang... In my dream."

Katara smiled. "He must be trying to reach you; I would guess your dreams are the only avenue open to him at present."

"I hope I can talk to him properly this time..." Korra's mind raced as she dried herself off. A hug, another hug, three more hugs for Katara. She had done all she could. Her recovery buoyed her parent's spirits almost as much as her own. They were happy, but sad it meant her leaving all over again though neither was about to stand in her way. Senna helped her pack her things and be ready to leave at first opportunity. It was so strange to have spent so long here; all those months miserable and doing little.

A new spark deep inside; excitement and hope. Chances, opportunities; a way to recover her bending. To help the Earth Kingdom and atone for all her mistakes. Korra winced at the thought; she would need her bending back before she could really do anything. Tenzin arrived as quickly as he could.

“As my mother said, the spiritual connection to bending is deeply personal,” Tenzin said as Korra fidgeted, eager to start the path to reclaiming her bending - whatever it was. “I cannot be certain, but I think visiting a strongly spiritual place will help; Korra, I think we need to get you to a spiritual place-.”

“Then let’s go!” Korra grabbed her bags and started stomping towards Oogi. Tenzin made a slight groan and Korra vaguely heard her mother offer him a cup of tea before he left again. Korra slung her first bag onto Oogi and turned to find her father holding the second. "Dad, I can do it," she said.

He grinned. "And use it as an excuse to flex your muscles."

Korra grinned, grabbed the bag and hefted it in one hand. "Yeah - been a while. Some exercise sounds fun. Next time... we need to go out together." Next time they could go fishing together. Go diving together. Go sledding together. An optimistic future.

"Looking forward to it," he said, his smile more genuine than it had been since she arrived.

Her mother trudged through the snow holding another bundle, Tenzin a weary few paces behind her. "Just a few of your favourites for the trip..." she said as she handed the bundle to Korra. She peered into the bundle as Tenzin flicked himself up onto the airbison.

"Oh wow... Thanks mom. Oh." She glanced from the snacks to her now concerned mother. Korra winced and glanced up at Tenzin. "Are shark jerkies okay to have in the temple?"

"Ideally no..." Tenzin said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot," Senna said.

Tenzin shook his head. "Don't worry; if it's good for Korra's health we can make an exception. Her recovery is vital." He stroked his beard. "Still. Might be best to eat it outside the temple - away from the other acolyte's eyes."

Korra smiled. "Hidden meat. I can live with that." Last few things to check; Korra opened her bag. Her wad of clothes barely contained in the bag were all neatly tucked into each other and folded. "You folded my things?"

"They needed it," Senna said with a huff. "Your bag bulged. Much more space efficient this way."

"But folding takes ages," Korra whined. "Thank you," she added after a pause.

"You’re welcome but don’t get used to it. Next time you come home you’re not leaving until all your clothes are neatly folded." Senna folded her arms.

"Fine..." Korra held out her arms to her mother. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Take care, sweetie," Senna said hugging her tightly. "Take as long as you need. We love you."

"We do," Tonraq added as he hugged them both.

"I love you too," Korra said. When would she see them next? This journey was now so uncertain, but next time; next time she would be smiling when she saw them. "Hey, where's Naga?" Korra looked around; the polar-bear dog nowhere in sight. "Naga!" she called. They needed to get going before the next snowstorm, but she could not leave without saying goodbye to her best friend.

A muffled bark sounded nearby. Naga lumbered towards her, her fur soaked and something dark in her mouth. "What is it girl-" Naga opened her mouth, several objects tumbling to the snow. Damp, possibly ruined by the saltwater, coated with seaweed but recognisable. The dyes might have faded but she could not fail to recognise the dolls Bolin made her.

“Are those…?” Senna asked.

"Yeah... they are," Korra said as she stooped to pick them up. "I never should have thrown them away." She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you," she told Naga as she hugged the dolls to her chest. They were coming too. Leaving Naga behind was a new wrench; the polar bear dog had been her constant companion all this time; to leave her behind now... No choice though; Oogi would not be able to ferry her too. Korra hugged, murmuring her thanks all over again and promising a swift return.

* * *

“Aren’t we going the wrong way?” Korra asked as Oogi rushed through the air, the sea stretching as far as she could see in every direction. "I'm supposed to be going to train with my uncle right? We seem to be going more east than north." She glanced up towards the sun. “Unless the sun is broken…”

"Going North was the plan. But I don't know if Unalaq can help with this aspect of your recovery. He is far more experienced with the spirits than I, but for now we need to help you regain your spiritual roots. If you can communicate with my father then I have little doubt the rest of Unalaq's training will be that much easier. So we are going to the Southern Air Temple."

“Presumably not just because it’s closest?” Korra asked.

"Indeed. The south was special for Aang; he first felt a connection to his predecessor there. I am sure the same will be true for you," Tenzin replied.

A hope at least. Someone to talk to. Someone she had waited so long to talk with. Leaving her parents was always hard; and it hurt them terribly to see her go again. No avoiding it though. 

Korra stared down at the temple as they neared; the mist shrouded the depths beneath the temple grounds. People. So many people. Korra frowned. "Tenzin? I didn't think there would be anyone here..."

"There are always acolytes here - even if there are not yet any airbenders. The Air Nation may be tiny at present but our numbers will grow over time as my family expands. It is best that we prepare for the future. Volunteers tend the grounds and maintain the temple buildings. However; there are more here than normal - Kya and Bumi have been assisting with the evacuation of Earth Kingdom refugees." Tenzin pulled on the reigns and directed Oogi lower. A very visible, very striking reminder of what she needed to do.

The acolytes treated her like royalty; treated Tenzin like an important spirit come to earth at last - and an especially fragile one at that. None of the fawning worship lasted all that long when Kya and Bumi arrived to greet them.

"Korra!" Kya embraced her without a pause. "So good to see you. Are you...?" She let the question hang unspoken.

Korra shook her head. "That's why we're here."

Kya glanced at Tenzin. "I am counting on dad's spiritual awakening here to help us," he said by way of explanation.

"At least it can’t hurt," Bumi said. "You want to rest or anything? We can offer some refreshment - nothing fancy given the situation. We're spread thin caring for the refugees as it is."

"I'd... I'd like to get started right away. If that's okay?" Korra asked.

Tenzin paused "You should make a start and see if you can establish the connection without me. I need to talk to the acolytes first. Kya; can you and Bumi take her to see predecessors?"

“My predecessors?” Korra asked.

“In a sense. I just want you to try and feel the spiritual connection. I will join you later.” He turned on his heel and threaded his way through the crowded grounds.

"C'mon kid. Time to meet the ancestors," Bumi said with a sigh. He and Kya pushed through the crowds ahead of her and she trailed behind them. Navigating became easier when they reached the temple; the tents and other temporary refugee structures had not quite spread into the temple as yet. “But, if more refugees arrive - well. Living before the dead - what’s happening now over the future…” Bumi said. “At least there’s only something like thirty acolytes here officially," he remarked.

"Tenzin's very fond of reminding us that thousands of monks once lived here." Kya gestured to a group working on a blackened section of wall. "And there’s still loads of repair-work to be done. That lot are restoring the murals the Fire Nation destroyed." She stopped outside a door. "Here we are..." she said as she pushed the door open.

Korra stepped past her and into the gigantic circular chamber beyond. It spiralled up and up, hundreds of statues filling the walls, all staring down at her. No; these were not just statues. These were past Avatars - every one of her past selves arrayed here. The spiral of statues ended at the centre of the room; Kyoshi, Roku, Aang and… an empty spot in the very centre. So that was where her statue would to stand. Or would have been been before Amon.

"Feel anything?" Kya asked after a long silence.

"Kinda..." Korra frowned. "Not something I think I can describe. But... these... all of these..."

"Past lives," Bumi put in. "Yeah; Tenzin liked to talk about ‘em a lot. Depending on how you look at it, these are our ancestors too. Not that I’m trying to muscle in on the Avatar’s legacy… Still; figure it must be different for you. Us ordinary types never get to know about our pasts in quite the same way."

Was she truly destined to join to this collection? Would she hold the centre spot, or should it remain perpetually empty to indicate the next Avatar in the chain? Would the acolytes shuffle each statue along the spiral to open up more room for her and her successor? Every Avatar was here; no matter how much or how little they accomplished in their lifetime. Korra stared towards the ceiling. Was there the first Avatar somewhere up there? What did they look like? How would the next Avatar feel when they came face to face with her statue? Would her legacy be as the Avatar who lost her bending? No. She could get it back; she was going to live up to her legacy.

* * *

Meditation. Again. Days, weeks. Just how long had this gone on for now? It was hard to stay patient. So much effort and nothing happened. No communication with Aang and certainly no entrance to the Spirit World. But she could not give up. Not now. This was the only avenue left open to her. There was at least a sense of progress; she dreamed of Aang more and more every day. And each day Tenzin tried to guide her into the spirit world. SO far unsuccessfully, but he kept trying - day after day. Korra grit her teeth and focused as much as she could. But the experience was uncomfortable and draining. An unpleasant spike of familiarity; how much all this reminded her of Zaheer's training.

Endless lectures of Air Nomad philosophy; that had Zaheer's speciality. Spirit training was assuredly not her favourite aspect of training, but she had always been afraid to disappoint her teacher. She wanted him to be proud of her. Fear and yearning all mixed together. He was nothing like Tenzin - and yet thinking of him was unavoidable when making the comparison. Korra opened her eyes and sighed in frustration. "It's not use!" she clenched her fists. "No matter how hard I try I keep thinking of him."

"Zaheer?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. Even now he's holding me back." The world needed her and she was letting him haunt her. They needed to get past this, get to the spirit world, talk to Aang, get her bending back. So simple to say; so hard to do. "I've gotten nowhere in weeks!"

"Stop," Tenzin said firmly. "Clear your mind of worries. Be free from the world. Focus on your spirit."

"That's the problem," Korra replied. "I can't clear my mind. Zaheer is getting in the way." She sighed and fell silent.

"Korra?"

"It's not just him. It's..." She swallowed. "The people who need me - I think about them a lot too. My lost friends. I... I was doing better the other day. But as soon as I think of them - it just sweeps everything away.” She shook her head. "I can't stop it."

Tenzin nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "Take a break for now. Rest for the rest of the day and we'll try again tomorrow."

Korra sighed. "Alright. Just so you know, this is going to take decades at this rate."

"No." Tenzin rested his hand on her shoulder. "Admitting to what is holding you back is a good thing. You will not be able to let go of your worries by running from them. You can only let go when you accept them for what they are."

Accept that Mako was gone. Accept that Asami left her behind. Accept she failed Kuvira. Accept Bolin was not coming back. Accept they would not longer be here. Too much to just accept. Too much to keep giving up hope on. She wandered back to her room as her mind whirled. The dolls stared at her as she opened the door. Korra closed it behind her and leant against it. "Aang; where are you?"

It was lonely here. No Asami. No Mako or Bolin. No Kuvira or Opal. Naga was a painful absence after all these months; her smell, her soft fur, her affection - all missing. Korra flopped onto the bed and shut her eyes. Sleep seemed to evade her. She could not be sure when the rain started - only that the noise was oddly comforting while she was inside and away from the falling water. She had to leave; this was too much for her. Being the Avatar - that was great, but the expectations that went with it were less appealing. She had to go. A brief note, her things neatly packed along with her robes.

She addressed the message to Monk Gyatso. He would find it easy enough in the morning and she would be far from here then. She snuck through the temple her glider in one hand. Getting to Appa would be easy. Where then? The whole world to flee into but where to start? Maybe Kuzon in the Fire Nation? As much as Bumi was appealing, that felt like the first place they would check and he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. Maybe even forever.

The rain was freezing as she urged Appa higher and further into the storm. The wind howled, thunder rumbling all around them. A streak of lightning blinded her for a moment and she was falling. Down, down, faster and faster. She barely felt the moment she hit the water, but it was impossible to miss the world becoming cold and dark. No air. No way to breathe. She struggled but could not even claw herself upwards. She had to survive. A flare of light; her tattoos glowed bright blue in the dark. Everything turned white, the glare painful in the dark.

Korra blinked awake panting hard. The room was silent except for her laboured breathing; no rain, no storm, no lightning. Aang's memories; they had to be his. This was something new; more vivid than any dream she had had before. "This is a good sign; you're connecting to him," Tenzin said the next morning.

"But why is it only in my dreams?" Korra asked.

He stroked his beard. "There are few possibilities and one that I think makes sense for you; your mind is most at peace while you slumber."

"So..." Korra frowned. "Why can't I just go to the spirit world while I'm asleep?" She looked at him. "I like it more than meditation anyway."

Tenzin chuckled. "You sound like me when I was younger. I asked dad the exact same thing. The problem is you can't control yourself while you're asleep. Control is vital. You must control your spirit to enter the spirit world. But once you have mastered it, you will be capable of guiding others so they can enter with you."

"Just like you?" Korra asked.

"Just like me; dad took me when I was half your age. It took me years to learn how to enter by myself," Tenzin said.

More practice. She had to make this as easy for Tenzin as possible. Some days were markedly worse than others, but she persevered. Let her mind be free. Be at peace. Trust Tenzin. Focus on the one spirit she wanted to meet. Let go of her friends, her failure, her family, the world. Think only of Aang.

When it finally happened, she barely noticed. A moment before she had been sat in the lotus position and now she was standing, wavering on a square of black stone beneath a dull, green tinged sky. She turned around, the view identical in every direction - save for Tenzin nearby with his eyes closed. Wait; Tenzin. "Tenzin..." she started.

He sighed and opened his eyes, smiling as he did so. "We have finally made it."

Korra sagged and then whooped - the noise echoing oddly. "Finally!" She twirled on the spot again. "So this is it?" She ventured towards the edge; a cliff of black stone extended down before terminating somewhere far below. A floating black cube?

"This is indeed it. But be cautious. Stay with me no matter what. Understand?" Korra nodded slowly. "This place is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she asked frowning. There was nothing here.

"Clear your mind," Tenzin said sharply. "Focus on-"

"Aang, yes. Can we find him here?"

"You can. And only you," Tenzin said. "Try calling to him. Be sure of why you want to meet him and what has allowed you to contact him. The spirit world connects to your spirit; it can be easily influenced by your emotions and thoughts. If you do not remain calm… Never-mind. We endeavour to avoid that situation."

"Okay..." Aang spoke to her first while she was a captive of the Red Lotus. No, rather it was when she began to airbend, when she hid that little truth from Zaheer. Freedom; that had been her desire then. But because of the Red Lotus, because of Zaheer, she had neglected spiritual training; neglected this aspect of who she was. Because of him. She should be able to draw on her past lives, but after training her to kill, after the willingness to leave her to freeze to death in the snow...

The harsh cold of the snow beneath her arms and legs. The places where it had melted slightly from her own heat and now soaked into her clothing chilling her further. Her cheek stinging from his hand, the air freezing as it whipped and eddied across her. The sky darkened, the air heavy, snow falling all around her.

"Korra," an unwanted voice spoke. Korra whirled, the sensation of lying in the snow fading leaving only a faint ache in it’s wake. A dead man stood in front of her.

"Zaheer," she murmured, her heart racing. She glanced around. Where was Tenzin?

"I have been waiting so long," Zaheer said, his lips sliding into a smile. "I must congratulate you on finally making it here."

"No thanks to you," Korra snapped back. No. Calm. She let him go, let all the Red Lotus go. "Leave me alone. We're through." Anger bubbled inside her. She turned on her heel and walked away, the feel of his gaze on her back urging her to move faster and faster. She just needed to get away from him. Korra broke into a run and- Zaheer was in front of her. Korra stumbled to a halt and turned away from him again.

"As am I," Zaheer said casually behind her. "But, why the rush? It's been quite a while since we last spoke. I would like to know what happened... after. How was the world Korra?" He faded from view. "Was it good?" he asked leering out of the dark right in front of her.

Her tongue felt thick, the fear he induced still far too potent. No. "Better without you and the Red Lotus!" she replied. Not enough conviction. Not now after Ba Sing Se.

"How is being the Avatar?" Zaheer asked suddenly beside her.

"I'm..." A failure. No. She could not admit that. Not to him. But the world was in chaos because she failed. She could not let him know that. He must not win. "It's not easy." Korra shook her head. "But I'm not alone. I finally have my parents. And they care for me and love me. And I have a teacher who isn't just training me to kill. Not someone like you and the others." Korra swallowed hastily. "You're evil. You tried to make me into a weapon." Zaheer did not react; his face was devoid of emotion or even a trace of remorse. "I never wanted to see you again," Korra said in a quiet voice. "But now... now I'm glad I could tell you." Zaheer had a familiar look on his face; like the past. She was the angry child who disappointed him.

"And where are these friends of yours now?" Zaheer was sneering. "Not here. You are alone. Just as I am."

"They..." He did not deserve her answer. Asami, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Naga, Opal. He could not know; he only meant her alone in the spirit world. But it felt the question included the human world too. She could lie. No, he watched her too closely, knew her far too well. She was like an open book before him; such a hateful sensation. Unable to hide anything from him. Zaheer smiled. Smug. "I've lost a lot..." Korra said at length. "But I'm not giving up. I will bring balance to the world. I am the Avatar; not the killer you wanted me to be."

"Interesting. We're alone you and I. Similar but different. You've become so weak. See what relying on your friends and your family has done to you. See what turning your back on me did to the world. After all we taught you, you're nothing more than a helpless girl playing Avatar. You refuse to see the truth of this world. You have been blinded by your desire to be loved; foolish child."

They had been through this before. The world may have its dark side, its cruelty and fear, but the Red Lotus did nothing but make it worse. The Queen dead and Ba Sing Se had fallen; just like they wanted. "No. Even if I am wrong, I'm still righter than you." She glared at him, frustrated as he smiled and closed the distance between them. Zaheer's hand locked around her arm. "What?!" Korra gasped. She tried to bend fire; no good still. She clawed at his hand but his grip was like iron.

"So disappointing. You are hopeless. So hopeless. I..." He sighed. "I almost do not wish to inflict this suffering upon you, but you remain a necessary sacrifice for the good of this world. You are weak here; your continued inability to grow spiritually is your downfall. Look," he growled. The black cube was gone and now they stood at the edge of a fog-filled valley. "This is the fog of Lost Souls. If you enter..." he grinned. "You will never find your way back out. You will relive your nightmares over and over again for the rest of time." His voice became harsh. "The end of the Avatar cycle. Goodbye Korra."

Zaheer pulled her forward, shoved her past him. She scrabbled to grab him, managing to snag the front his tunic. "If I'm going there; so are you!" she hissed as they toppled over the edge. The gratifying sight of Zaheer's shocked expression was enough of a consolation as they plummeted through the fog.

* * *

"...weak Avatar. Couldn't even save your friends." The voice was disconcertingly familiar but she could not place it.

"Forget about being the Avatar; the world doesn't need you." Was that mom's voice?

"Weak little girl. Not a good choice for the Avatar." Dad?

"Disappointing reincarnation; Aang should not have died so young." Katara sounded vicious. Korra opened her eyes. The ground was dark red rock below her; a thick mist was all she could see in every direction.

"I've tried to be your friend.” Asami’s voice. She stood nearby, not meeting Korra’s gaze and staring at the ground. “You... you sent me away. Selfish child; and after everything I did for you. If I hadn't met you again my life would have been so much better. Without you the Red Lotus would never have come to my home. I would still have my father. Now I have nothing. Thanks, Korra," Asami's voice concluded sarcastically as a curl of fog hid her from view.

"Asami..." she wheezed. She was already gone. Bolin stepped out of the fog to her left. Blood and mud splattered his torn clothing. Korra avoided looking at the painful gash in his side and the other wounds visible in unwanted glimpses.

"My biggest mistake? Helping you in that alley. Should have listened to Mako and left you alone. Instead I got us both involved. You were the worst thing in my life," he said. He stood in place, glaring at her and faded into the fog.

"Bolin," she spluttered, taking a faltering step towards where he had been.

"He's dead because of you." A voice behind her. She turned, dreading the sight. Mako; his skin pale and his eyes lifeless. "I should have stopped him. But now he's dead. All because of you! He deserved better. And for you to be jealous of him?” Mako clicked his tongue. “It would have been better if you just pushed him away. Better than him dying. You said you'd protect us!"

"Mako," she tried.

"Do you know what really hurts?" Korra turned to find Bolin standing closer, the wounds deep and- She looked away from the grotesque sight. "My death was so painful. I saw Mako die and before I knew if I was left all alone. You left me. Left me to run out of air with every breath I took. Do you know how it feels to suffocate like that? All alone with only my brother's dead body for company? I begged you to help. I wanted you to save me. You didn't. You left me to die!"

Korra slumped, her eyes overflowing with tears. A murmur of wind; Korra chanced looking up. The fog was gone, replaced somehow with an alleyway. So very reminiscent of the ones in Republic City. The air felt thick and sluggish. There was a gang surrounding her - the same people confronting her all over again. And like last time Naga was at her back. She fought. The motion was tiresome but something compelled her to keep going however much she wanted to stop. All she wanted was to sit back down and cry. Two new figures approaching; Mako and Bolin. The gang was gone. Naga was gone. Just the three of them now.

"Hey, um, hi?" Bolin said. "We, we, we..." he coughed. "We just wanted to help you. We're not bad guys. I promise!" He tilted his head to one side. "You look tired. And when did you last eat anything?" Her past repeating; her stomach hollow. Her last meal had been whenever the Red Lotus last fed her. Bolin held his hand out. "I'm Bolin." He nudged Mako. "Hey, Mako, introduce yourself."

She could just walk away now. Leave the pair alone, never befriend them, never drag them into her problems, never form a Team Avatar. Maybe that would be better than losing them later when it hurt more. "Leave me alone," she whispered. Walk away. The first step was the hardest, but those that followed came easier. Better this way.

More visions whispering, yelling, circling presences she could never focus on. The air filled with their voices. Korra was awful and weak. She wanted to go back to the alley still. Wanted to see Mako and Bolin's faces again. Tell them everything and apologise. Tell them she loved them. But... no. They would still be better off without her. What if she never met them. If she had stayed in the ice and cold? The alley faded from sight as snow coated the space around her. She was freezing. Korra hugged herself tighter as she shivered uncontrollably.

The North Wilds. Four silhouettes approaching; two men and two women. Too familiar. Korra scrambled to her feet and tried to stagger away with awkward, uneven steps through the snow. "I'm not coming back!" she yelled desperately. "Get away from me!"

Each step seemed to cover less distance, the approaching figures closer every time she glanced back. She was somehow closer to the ground, her limbs weirdly short. Another figure nearby in the snow; Asami but younger. Like she had been back when they first met. She huddled in the snow, her arms wrapped around her body, frozen tears plastering her cheeks. If she never met her... She might not die here - at least her later life would not include her. Korra ran away from child. Could not look back. Something else approached; Naga. The polar-bear pup stared at her. Korra swallowed another scream and ran from her too. Ran from everyone.

"We really aren't bad!" Bolin's voice abruptly sounded again. "I really do want to help." Korra ran faster, Bolin matching her pace a step behind her. Another set of footsteps crunching in the snow - were both coming after her? "Korra!" She stopped abruptly. Bolin repeated her name in a softer voice. She turned back. "Please... please don't run away from us." Bolin was staring at her, his expression pleading. "Why are you pushing us away?"

"Bolin..." she started her voice cracking.

"You'll always be my favourite Avatar. And I'm certain you'll be the best ever. People keep saying being the hero isn't everything it's cracked up to be, but it's worth it." Bolin fell silent.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Korra said. "I failed..."

"When this is over... If you still need me- Well. If you want me around at all, even though I'm not half as strong as you, but... I'll help the Avatar if she needs it," Mako added.

"I want you to be around," Korra said, shivering. "I want you to be here!" she yelled.

"We won't all be in the same place and together, but when you need us, we'll be there. You've got your Team Avatar," Bolin said. A rush of wind and snow swept the brothers from her sight.

So optimistic. And the words could no longer be true as they once were. Once they had given her hope; before they died. No. They had hope right until the end. They believed in her. She could not simply throw their memory away and give up. Mako and Bolin were right in front of her; but in the same moment she was alone. It was not them; they were nothing more than illusions, echos of her own mind. The brothers could not be angry ghosts who blamed her. They were her friends. Korra sank onto the ground, curling around herself. The visions returned in greater numbers, the air filled with their voices. She was terrible, weak. It should end.

No. Remember the good things. Remember everything good or positive her friends and family had actually told her. She had to regain the people who loved her. They were all waiting for her. Something shifted; the snow was hard rock beneath her, the air warmer. A green glow all around her; the crystal catacombs. The ground shook and the world collapsed, shattering apart as a brighter green glow seeped up through cracks in the rocks. "Korra!" A new voice called. Clearer than the others.

"I'm here!" she said, forcing herself to her feet. Tenzin had come after her. "Where are you?"

"I'll find you," the voice replied. A wind billowed around her and the fog cleared. A bison floated in the air over head.

"Tenzin!" Korra yelled. He reached down from the bison and Korra reached up to clasp his hand. The moment they touched it was like a spark of lightning snapped through her, the clinging chill of the snow fading from her. And then she was struggling up onto the bison’s back. She glanced down to the fog below; the hole she escaped from swiftly refilled. “Thank you,” she sighed in relief and slumped forward to hug Tenzin.

"Korra?" The voice was unfamiliar. That wasn’t Tenzin.

Korra looked up and shuffled away. A bald man, his head marked with a blue arrow and a beard was sitting opposite her."Avatar Aang," she whispered.

Aang smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

* * *

The landscape was different below them; rolling fields, groves of trees and fields of flowers. A beautiful sight and one she would have stared at in wonder - if not for the presence of Aang. "You look a lot like him."

"Tenzin? Surely it's more he looks a lot like me," Aang asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe. Your beard is better certainly," Korra admitted.

"I can't really comment on my son's fashion sense," Aang shrugged.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me. I would have been stuck there forever otherwise..." Korra trailed off.

"I only came because you called me," Aang said.

"But I... didn't?" Korra asked, confused.

"You did," Aang insisted.

"I really didn't," Korra shot back.

"Did," Aang stuck his tongue out.

"You heard me calling you?" Korra asked.

"Well, no. I mean, I don't really remember," Aang admitted looking sheepish. "But I knew I had to be there. And I knew you would be there. Guess it's all part of the spiritual connection…"

Korra smiled. "I did want to talk to you. You kept talking to me but I could never reply. And now you’re here and I’m safe because you found me."

"Who's to say it was me? Maybe you just found a part of yourself previously hidden." He leant back against the bison saddle. "So. Now we’re talking - what do you want to talk about?"

Where to even start? Pinpointing where everything had gone wrong seemed close to impossible. Too many individual decisions each contributing to the tragedy of Ba Sing Se. She told him, in fits and starts, tangents to explain people, places and events of her life as the Avatar. He did not immediately reply when she finished. "You were pretty amazing though," she told Aang. "Your entire nation wiped out, but you still rose up to defeat Ozai. And you were just thirteen!" So much better than waiting until she was seventeen and just what happened as a result.

"And a hundred- No, one hundred and thirteen years late for what I was supposed to be doing." He grinned. “But… About Ba Sing Se... I understand how you feel; there were so many times I wondered if I might have saved my fellow air nomads if I had not run away."

Korra sighed. "You still saved the world. You ended the war."

"But if I hadn't run away I might have been able to stop it happening altogether. I used to think about that a lot. I can't ever know if I made the right choice. Yes, I would never have met Katara but... Hard to forgive yourself from running away after realising that. But I had to learn to let go; if I had not been able to, I would not be able to move forward. I would not be capable of becoming what the world needed," Aang said. "Would you run away if you were in my place? How would you have handled the threat of Fire Lord Sozin?"

Korra frowned. "I would... train. Train until I was the best. Then storm his palace and put an end to him. Permanently." Simple.

"We did try that..." Aang said. "But I wasn't comfortable with the idea of permanently ending him as you said. Typical airbender," he said smiling. "I tend to avoid things."

Korra smirked and smacked her fist into her hand. "I face 'em head on." She froze, her heart lurching and sighed. "Which... is why I'm a failure. I so badly wanted to be the Avatar and fight bad guys. But in the end I'm just bluff and action. Even if I succeed for a while... It all crashes down in the end."

"Don't say that." Aang leant forward earnestly. "It would be pretty boring if we always came out the same way. We need to be a product of the world not forcing a legacy of former lives upon it. I think that's the reason we come out so different," Aang mused. "You should talk to Kyoshi sometime. You two would get along so well."

"Kyoshi was an inspiration," Korra said smiling. "Unlike me. The world doesn't need someone like me anymore. I figured I could do everything because of what I am, but without my bending..." Her smile became grimmer. "A naive girl who thought she could make a difference if she hit things hard enough. Even if I do get my bending back, there are so many others who understand the world better than me."

"You know..." Aang said, leaning back. "I'm not the best waterbender I know. Katara was far, far better than I could ever hope to be. Still is actually. You know the stories about Zuko and me learning and relearning firebending together? He can still do things I could never get the hang of. And forget about earthbending!" Aang grinned. "Toph remains unrivalled in her skill. She created a whole new technique! Ghazan is a poor show by comparison - however rare his skill was. But it's not just bending; Sokka is funner than I am, Suki was far better at fighting." He tilted his head to one side. "I'm not good at writing, or public speaking. Other people are better than me at all kinds of things. Remember that; being the Avatar is not about being better than everyone else. It's about balance."

He glanced up above them; Korra followed his gaze. He was staring at the clouds. "Zuko told me something once. I think he got it from his Uncle; air that is free, water that is flowing, earth that is sturdy, fire that is-" He broke off as he caught sight of her. She hastily tried to rearrange her expression. Not quick enough. "You'll get your bending back,” Aang said quietly.

They lapsed into silence. But his words made some sort of sense. Kuvira was a greater earthbender and metalbender than her; as much as she tried to keep up with her, as much as she trained it all came so much more naturally to Kuvira. Mako was capable of lightningbending. Asami could make things Korra was never quite sure she even understood the basics of. Bolin was an amazing eater. Her second family; all better than her at specific things. She smiled sadly. "But I don't have a single element to bend anymore. And my team, my Team Avatar is gone. All because of me."

Aang was silent for a moment. "The air nomads; why were they wiped out? Who was responsible?" he asked.

"Fire Lord Sozin. He wanted to rule the world, so he killed them all - trying to get at you," Korra replied.

"So, I ask again; who was responsible for the loss of your friends?"

She was. No. Aang was watching her. He did not consider himself responsible for their destruction. Aang was trying to tell her something, trying to teach her. Mako fought to protect his loved ones; he loved her as a friend. Bolin kept her safe. It was her fault, but- No. The brothers had gone to Ba Sing Se to fight, to save Asami, aid Korra in her fight against Amon. Amon. He was the one who started the revolution. Who spread chaos. Who she and her friends fought. She would have died to keep them safe. Just as they had. They did what they believed was right. Rose to the challenge and fought bravely. "My friends... they fought to the end," she said slowly. "They wanted a better world too; they knew what it was like to live in fear and suffering. They believed in... me." Korra blinked. "I'm... I've... I've let them down haven't I? But not the way I thought.” Aang was nodding. “They believed in me and I'm moping over them. I threw away their sacrifices..." She swallowed. "I need to be strong like them."

Aang smiled. "One would not know strength without knowing weakness. Both are part of us. It's okay to mourn. We mourn because we value that which we lost. We mourn to accept the past and eventually move on." Aang gestured and the bison descended towards a flower-covered meadow. "This area is connected to the Southern Air Temple. If you call for Tenzin he will hear you here."

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Korra asked.

Aang shook his head, smiling. "You see me here because I am part of you. To everyone else, I am long dead. Well, actually, I'm you. Remember?"

Korra laughed. "Keep forgetting that bit. Makes sense."

"And thanks to that I've been talking to my family through you for some time now." He glanced around and motioned her closer. "If you really want to let them talk to me; find and wear my old clothes. I can reappear through you by using them."

"Really?" Korra asked. Aang nodded.

"Kyoshi did it to me once. Kind of messed up a trial but it worked out okay in the end." Aang smiled. “Long story.”

"Another time perhaps. Kind of want to see you in Kyoshi's outfit," Korra said.

"I was beautiful!" Aang said. "Katara looked better though," he added looking wistful.

"She still looks good," Korra agreed.

"Beauty that transcends a lifetime."

"Can we... talk in the future?" Korra asked.

"It would be my... well, your pleasure. I can share some great stories about Sokka. And show you more of the spirit world. Appa and I will be your tour-guides. Right, Appa?" The bison mooed.

"But how do I do it next time?" Korra pressed.

"Spiritual training I'm afraid. I know you don't like it, and I know you find it boring, but... that's the only way," Aang replied. “Especially if you want to come here without Tenzin.”

"I had a feeling that might be it," Korra replied. "But, if it means being able to talk to you, it'll be worth it. Thank you. Really. I feel... lighter. This helped a lot. I... I still feel sad, but I know I can do this. I'll promise I will become as good an Avatar as you were." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I believe in you," Aang murmured. "And I am already proud of you as my successor. Remember; you will never be alone." He cupped her face with his hands and brought their foreheads together. "I am inside you. So is every other past Avatar. We will always be with you." A wind sprang up from nowhere bringing a cloud of autumn leaves in it's wake. The rush of rustling red hid Aang from her sight for a moment and when they were past, so was Aang.

"Korra!" Tenzin called from behind her. Korra turned to find him running towards her. "There you are! You... disappeared. Those leaves… where did they come from?"

“Your father,” Korra grinned as Tenzin blinked at her. "I did it, Tenzin! I met Aang!" Just saying those words was an exhilarating feeling. "I met him!" She related a rapid digest of her time since her arrival.

"Korra... Dad..." Tenzin said staring past her into the vastness of the spirit world - there was no sign of Aang she could see. "I'm glad you could finally meet him," he said at last.

“So am I..." Korra said. "He's not quite what I was expecting."

Tenzin smiled. "Something I believe a lot of people said through-out his life. Many underestimated him thanks to his young age and later the strength of his convictions." Tenzin sighed. "So he restored your bending?"

Korra's heart lurched. "I... I forgot to ask. I just got distracted talking to him. Aang!" she shouted. "I need you!" Nothing. No reply, no reappearance of her predecessor. "I need to find him."

"Next time," Tenzin said. "Being here too long is not good for our bodies."

“I wasted the opportunity,” Korra said bitterly.

“No,” Tenzin said firmly. “Achieving entrance here, talking to my father, these are all successes to be celebrated. But we cannot lose sight of the constraints our presence here induces.”

Korra nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. And I do feel hungry I suppose..."

* * *

Korra opened her eyes. Her body felt a little stiff… Wait. Something was different.

"I'm... I'm sorry about Zaheer," Tenzin said. "I wanted to keep you at peace. I never expected to lose you-"

Korra shook her head, trying to focus on what was different, Tenzin’s words distracting her. "It's okay." She smiled sadly. "Zaheer's gone now - I got the impression he’s not getting out of that fog without someone like Aang to lend a hand. But... If he ever came back I think I can handle him now." She smiled, properly and a faint breeze brushed against her skin. How long since she had last felt a breeze like this? Almost without realising it, she wound it around herself. Korra gasped and reached out, scooping the wisps of wind into a small ball of air in her hands. The sphere rolled and juddered, the currents and eddies quite visible against her skin. After so long, and seemingly so easily: "I... I can airbend," she whispered. Korra glanced up to Tenzin.

"Remarkable..." Tenzin said. "And the other elements?"

Korra splayed her fingers against the rock beneath her. Nothing. She strained her senses for nearby water; nothing. And finally she tried to ignite a flame on her hand. It failed to appear. "Just... air it seems. Maybe Aang..."

"Korra," Tenzin interrupted. "I think you regained your airbending thanks to the spiritual connection here; this is Aang's birthplace."

Korra nodded slowly. "So, you think I can only regain air here? And it’s because of Aang?"

Tenzin nodded. "We can try another element tomorrow - in case it is a delayed reaction. But if not-"

"Then we go North. But first... first we have to tell mom and dad. And Katara!" Korra reached out and tugged a current of wind, rolling it down into a ball; her first air scooter in so long. “I have to let them know I’m one step closer to being the Avatar.”


	4. Embers - Part 1

_"Asami!" She stirred in her sleep, the voice urgent, panicked but somehow distant. The voice came again and now she was jostled by something that shook her. Asami blinked awake; her father was pulling her out of her bed with clumsy movements. There was something strange about him, something wrong with the light in her room. Was it morning already? She rubbed at her sleep sticky eyes even as he shifted her in his arms. Had he been crying? She rubbed harder at her eyes, the itching not diminishing in the slightest._

_"Dad?" she asked as her father wrenched the bedroom door open. A wave of heat swept over her, the air becoming thick and choking. Her lungs burned. She stared uncomprehendingly at the fire as her father fumbled for a towel and tied it over her mouth. Her eyes stung, tears spilling down her cheeks no matter how much she frantically rubbed them. A momentary glimpse of the room opposite; it had been completely lost to flames. Wait. That was mom and dad's room. "Where's Mom?" she asked, her voice uncertain. The crackle of the fire was frighteningly loud. Something shifted in the distant and the fire roared in response._

_"Mister Hiroshi!" a new voice yelled. Two of the servants stumbled down the corridor, towels clasped tight over their mouths. "You're okay sir! Please, this way!" Her father followed mutely in the flickering red light. The smoke lessened as her father made his way awkwardly down the stairs, refusing any attempts for them to take Asami. The front doors stood wide open and the remaining servants all seemed to be outside. Some lay on the grass, others tending to them. A sizable group also clutched towels and scarfs over their mouths as they darted back inside the flaming building and returned with paintings, ornaments and papers._

_Her father's legs gave out when they reached the grass and he set her down a little too heavily. The heat from the fire was almost lost in the chill night air, but she could still feel it on the backs of her hands. "Are you okay?" Dad asked as he stared at her. She nodded, staring back as he glanced across her. The fire had been hot - too hot for her liking but the cold was helping. Her father's face looked so red, his eyes swollen and dripping tears. Without another word he pulled her into his arms, his chest wheezing and he started crying as he clutched her tigher. Asami stared over his shoulder at the house as fire danced and flickered in the windows, as the plume of smoke rose endlessly into the sky. Why was he so upset? But more importantly where was mom?_

_"Where's mom?" she asked, staring at the milling figures, some reduced to mere silhouettes, not even a hint of her mother's presence in sight._

_"Asami..." Dad's voice sounded wet. He sniffed, breathing heavily against her neck. "Asami, your mother is... She's gone."_

* * *

"Asami!" The voice dragged her back out of unconsciousness for a moment. Too sleepy. She let the lull of dreams pull her back. The voice came again accompanied by a hand that shook her roughly. "Get up. Now!"

"Huh?" she blinked blearily at Yufi. The short-haired girl of Fire Nation descent smiled thinly.

"You need to get up. The ship's docking." Behind her Yuna - a water-tribe girl with dichromatic eyes had almost finished slinging her array of bags onto her shoulders, straining against the weight. The two people she had talked to in Coral Bay; who had agreed to let them follow her onto the vessel in the dead of night. Other stowaways in the gloomy hold were pulling on overcoats and gathering their baggage into their hands, a few of the younger ones already darting out of hatches and onto the deck.

"Can't we just wait until we stop?" Asami asked with a groan, her head still fuzzy, a headache pulsing at the back of her skull.

"No," Yufi replied emphatically. "If immigration catch us we're going to get deported. And that takes way too long. Plus you could wind up anywhere. If you're lucky you wind up somewhere near Republic City. Unlucky..." Yufi shivered. "Might wind up at the edge of Northern Water Tribe territory. No reason to go up there. Saw it happen to this one girl..." She shook her head and glanced behind her. "Come on; if you're coming we need to go now before we get left behind."

Asami struggled to her feet and shambled after Yufi, her whole body still stiff from the metal floor. "Where are we?" she hissed as Yufi listened at the doorway. She did not respond and after a moment Asami pressed her ear closer to the hatch. Footsteps on metal; and moving away from the sounds of it.

"Best outcome possible - we did get the right ship. Asami, we made it to the Fire Nation," Yufi said with a grin. "We've really hit the jackpot. Assuming we do the next bit right."

"Fire Nation!?" Asami exclaimed. Yufi shushed her with frantically waved hands; she glanced out the hatch quickly and ducked back in.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"I don't want to go to the Fire Nation," Asami said in a quieter voice. "I need to get to the Xi province-"

"Xi province?" Yufi asked bemused. "What do you want to go there for? Seriously Asami, did you hit your head? This is so much better - we made it to the richest country in the world. What is there in the Xi province?" The entire point; not that she could tell Yufi. The further away from anyone or anything familiar would be better. Coming to the Fire Nation was the complete opposite goal. "This is seriously the best place we could possibly wind up. All that's left is to get in and..." Yufi tensed and pulled the door open. She looked both ways. "All clear. Time to go!" Yufi darted forward and Asami ran with her. Straight to the rail. Other stowaways flipped themselves over further down the deck and they plunged the short distance into the water below. "Don't think, jump!" Yufi said as she flung herself over the rail.

Asami's hands clamped tight to the side of the boat. Decision time. If she stayed here she would lose Yufi and Yuna; the people who amounted to the closest things she had to friends right now. But if she went with them... No. Not thinking about the recent past and what now lay behind her. She needed the two of them. But to keep going meant throwing herself into the water. Asami peered over; little to see in the dark. How deep was it here? Some of the stowaways had surfaced - just about visible in the moonlight. They were now paddling towards the shore - well away from the brightly lit dock ahead of the ship. Where was... There! Yufi was swimming alongside the boat, not quite fast enough - she was being slowly left behind. Despite Asami's reluctance, Yufi was smiling and gesturing urgently for her to follow. She should go. Asami needed to go. But to wind up in the Fire Nation; that had never been part of the plan. Maybe... The sound of heavy boots on the deck again; someone was coming her way. Asami panicked. Stay and face capture or jump and chance freedom with Yufi and Yuna. Asami took a deep breath and vaulted over the rail. Black, icy-cold water enveloped her.

The cold helped and stripped away the last vestiges of sleep. She kicked her legs hard and resurfaced, sucking in a desperately needed breath as she did so. The ship was moving faster than she had seen from the water; it was already well away from her. She trod water for a moment, the ship's wake threatening to break over her head for a frantic few minutes. Best not to think about predatory creatures in deep water. Definitely not thinking about that. Yufi was just about visible ahead of her swimming towards the beach. It was almost tempted to dispense with some of her clothes; as much as she would rather not arrive in the Fire Nation in just her underwear, her borrowed Zoafu outfit was really hampering her movements. No. She was not that far from the shore. Plus no one else was stripping off - they all struggled through the water, dragging their belongings with them.

She almost changed her mind as she tried to stand up when her feet brushed the sand. Trying to get upright was awkward; her clothes hung off her like lead weights, the damp cloth against her back unpleasant in the chill air. Fight the impulse to just curl up and will herself warm. She had to keep moving. Clusters of movement in the darkness all around her; she was not alone. The other stowaways were dragging themselves onto the shore, staggering across the sand much like she was. Where was Yufi? "Patrol!" a voice yelled in panic. That sounded like Yuna. Asami whirled around, trying to pinpoint the source of the panic. Brightly lit boats were zipping across the bay, heading right for them. "Run!" Definitely Yuna. She darted past Asami, Yufi on her heels. No better option; Asami forced herself to follow, ignoring the awkward slap of her shirt against her back and the sagging cloth of her pants constantly threatening to trip her.

People were moving all around her in the darkness, the awful sound of the boat's motors growing louder with each passing second. Demands for them all to halt and surrender barked out as light swept across the beach. A momentary glimpse as she rounded a corner and the beach gave way to paved streets. For a moment she, Yufi and Yuna were alongside two other refugees. Asami had never caught their names but mentally referred to them as "Shadow" and "Dread" courtesy of the tattoos across their heads. Two new figures burst out of the darkness and slammed into the men tackling them to the ground. Asami's heart leapt and she resisted the urge to look back as they fell behind them. The desire to look back was almost overwhelming; to check there was no one behind her waiting to reach out and trip her too. Might she end up with some name carved into her forehead for all to see? Tired now; her lungs were burning and her chest heaved. "Shouldn't we help them?" Yuna asked from just ahead, staring back past Asami.

Yufi shook her head hurriedly. "We'll all be caught it you do. Can't afford to feel bad about it yet; we need to save ourselves first." Yuna nodded reluctantly and kept running. Asami struggled, throwing everything she had into keeping up with the pair. Her lack of stamina was still proving troublesome - and her wet clothes were making this twice as difficult as normal. Should have just stripped off and run like that. Too late now; now she just needed to keep up until they were far enough away to slow down and rest. She could not afford to endanger the duo by being a burden. It was doubtful Yufi would treat her any different to Shadow or Dread if she did fall prey to the patrol. Please not much further.

Would it be so bad to fail here? To get out of the Fire Nation as soon as she could? Anywhere would be good as a destination at this stage. Except for Republic City - unlikely since they constantly deported refugees as it was - or one of the water tribes. Tarrlok would not have much difficult getting hold of her if she wound up in his own tribe. Off the beach now. Running on actual street was much easier, soaked clothes still slapping against her skin. How long could she expect to keep going? A left, a right, another left and Yufi pressed herself against the nearest wall. Yuna and Asami copied her a moment later. They stood, waiting, listening for sounds of pursuit as Asami struggled to regain her breath as quietly as possible. After a seeming eternity, Yufi relaxed and let out a loud breath.

"Think we're good," she smiled. Asami sank to her hands and knees; she spluttered and wheezed as she gasped at much needed air. "Yunie? Grab that barrel? I'll get something to burn."

"What... about..." Asami wheezed, the next word obliterated as her lungs seemed to fill with sand.

"Get your breath back first," Yufi said as she swept up loose items from the ground and emptied them into the empty drum as Yuna dragged it into position. She dropped a flaming match inside and the narrow alleyway became visible in vivid reds and yellows. Asami more or less had her breath under control at last. Felt terrible, but she could breath. It was only a little wearying to get back to her feet. At least the flames were wonderfully warm on her face, and the heat slowly penetrated the chill of her sodden outfit. This was the Fire Nation then. A new chance, a new start. First things first; get a job, get somewhere to live. If possible craft a new identity; leave Asami Sato behind, leave the everything from before in the past.

Finding a job should be easy; she had a lot to offer in terms of skills. Asami frowned. Wait. That was not how it worked for everyone else was it? She had so many skills and the ability to cope with anything that happened at Future Industries, but she had no proof of those skills. And if she did it would be unusable; Asami Sato was no more. No; it would be fine. She could demonstrate those skills - driving and repairing cars, Operating machinery, design work, managerial overseeing. Her stomach rumbled provoking smiles from the other two. She could try checking the trash for leftovers. No. That was too far, too desperate and the mere thought left her feeling queasy.

The enormity of the situation crashed down on her as her certainty evaporated. Just where was she going to go? How much was rent here? What remained of her meager funds should be enough to keep her fed for a week, but after that things got more complicated. And that was solely in terms of food. While the packet of crackers she bought in the port had stretched to a week in the end, that was not a trick she could rely on or really wanted to. Too many nights desperately ignoring the need to eat something and not enough sleep afterwards. She needed an income fast.

Fear of discovery kept their voices quiet. "I know this is Fire Nation," Asami said in a lull. "But just where are we?"

"Tsubiku Bay," Yuna said. Even Yufi blinked at her when she answered. "It was on the newspaper you burned," she added rolling her eyes. Yuna had relayed her past back on the boat while Yufi slept in the night; her home had wrecked by a calamity in the past. Nothing for her to go back to. Yufi on the other hand claimed she was the former daughter of a wealthy landlord - a former heiress and fated for great things. That was until her father struck a hugely one-sided argument with an electric company desperate to lay claim to his land. Her father accepted a flawed and unfair deal without question for reasons beyond his daughter's comprehension. There was no way Yufi could stomach staying after that. A series of amusing and less than amusing anecdotes eventually lead her to meeting Yuna.

"How about you?" Yufi asked - the most inquisitive of the duo. "What's your story?"

Where to even begin? Honesty did not seem wise; to admit she was the disgraced Sato heiress would do her few favors. Nor would the other events that brought her to this moment; killing her father, losing the brothers to the collapsing cavern, leaving her best friend- no, lover behind without a word... Her eyes prickled with tears. "Can I... I... I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." Pathetic. So pathetic. Her legs gave out as she sobbed, trying not to fall into the scorching metal of the barrel as the tears streamed down her face. Not one word and she was already feeling sorry for herself. How weak, how pathetic was she? A comforting hand settled on her back, uncomfortable through her soaked shirt. "You don't have to say anything," Yuna said softly.

"Sorry," Asami sniffed as she smiled weakly at the other woman crouching beside her. She felt both better and worse; finally she had come to terms with her recent past, but at the same time the evening became awkward as she tried her eyes. She had known these two for only a few days now; would they be her friends, her new friends? Or was she latched onto them through a complete lack of choice and loyalties lasted as long as it took to get themselves settled? Time would tell.

* * *

Asami put on her best smile as she stepped into the factory's reception. Hair as styled as well as she could with cold water and the dregs of shampoo. Clothes forced into as presentable shape as they could be. Makeup had been tough; a night-time raid to the trash behind a few cosmetics shops got her tiny samples discarded for whatever reason. She looked as good as she might expect in these cirucmstances.

"Excuse me..." she began to the man barking orders into the hive of activity beyond the nice facade. "I was wondering if you have an opening for a laborer or a mechanic?" The man glanced at her - disconcertingly his gaze roamed up and down her body. No. Resist the comments, the urge to dismiss him out of hand; she had nothing to fall back on and no one knew who she was. Asami described with as much detail and enthusiasm as she could what skills she held. Professional terms, the odd bit of obscure jargon. The man looked somehow less than impressed however. "I can demonstrate anything if you want-"

"Whether you got the skills or not - not my problem lady. You might be the best engineer in the world, but I need something to know you belong here. So; level with me; you got your papers with you?"

"Papers?" Asami frowned, her confidence evaporating with every passing second.

The man lifted an eyebrow and scowled. "Yeah. Proof of residency, citizenship. Fire Nation identification."

"I..." Asami's stomach clenched painfully. Would any excuse be good enough? Leaving them behind would at best buy her time but not enough to work around the problem. Loss in a fire was better but then the question became why she had not obtained new identification. Eaten by molerats, lost over the side of a ship. Nothing would work - it all came back to her lacking them. She had overheard and caught sob stories and insistence before - as relaxed as Republic City was by comparison, employees needed some proof of identity. Failing to provide it was always noted and always a worry.

"Look." The man leant forward slightly. "The mere fact I had to explain that tells me everything I need to know. You ain't from around here, and likely did not come here officially. Now that's not necessarily a bad thing - I can see why you came here. Problem you got is you ain't here by the most honest means." He held up his hands. "I ain't about to rat you out - I feel for you. But there is no way I can hire you for anything without costing me everything. See, this place is for jobs for Fire Nation citizens. Here we take care of our own."

The irony; her father a Fire Nation citizen of some standing. She belonged here; these were her people. But at the same time, this was the same heritage she had left behind when she walked away from Zaofu. It hardly seemed even worthwhile to try and save face, to insist on another explanation, leave and never come back. The latter was unavoidable. She bowed awkwardly, her face flushing as she walked from the factory as quickly as she could.

The next few hours were a daze. She roamed the industrial sectors, eyeing prospective workplaces, knowing how to do everything the workers were doing - faster, better, stronger. And as much as her heart leapt at the sight of an Earth Kingdom citizen or a Water Tribe in amongst the workers, it was impossible to ignore those in charge were always Fire Nation. She paid token attention to the tangled route she took - or at least how to get back to the alley where Yufi and Yuna planned to reconvene; getting lost would be the icing on the cake if she forgot her way back.

The factories beside the docks were a fraction better - at least once she had found the courage to ask questions in the early afternoon. The first place - a near deafening steel mill insisted on papers once more. The man was clearly not being honest; more than a few of his workers looked around in discomfort as he demanded her identification. She could press, but not worth the risk. Another actually offered her a job; the factory teemed with scrawny men and women but the money was insulting. Asami hurried away. The next threatened to report her and the one after had a pack of leering men who advised she capitalize on her looks and find some women's work. Just wait around the docks until it got dark enough and steer clear of the cops... Too many winks and knowing looks. Asami shivered at the thought, the risks and how many resorted to such measures. She left, the man chuckling and asking for discounts as she hurried away.

A whole day and nothing. Asami trailed home and found Yufi and Yuna preparing to get a free hand-out nearby. There were at least charitable people willing to hand out free porridge for the city's homeless.

"You refused a job?" Yufi exclaimed as they slowly moved forward. Asami glanced around nervously; no one else seemed to care.

"It was less than half of the minimum wage," Asami said, the offer - still her best - irking her.

"Asami," Yuna sighed. "I know how you feel - I really do - but half minimum wage is better than nothing at all. Or..." She glanced down at her body. "Selling yourself."

"I don't want to be exploited," Asami said scowling. "I deserve better. I'm not a slave."

"Maybe not," Yufi said glaring. "But you are stupid!"

"I'm just trying for the best choice!" Asami said.

"No, stupid," Yufi said. "You don't believe me. Well, we'll see how you feel after you've had a few days on this stuff." Yufi muttered something and shook her head. Asami blanched; her pride had caused a fight with her new friend. Yuna glanced at her and nodded vaguely. Should have taken the job.

"I expected the Fire Nation to be better than this," Asami mumbled. "It was supposed to be so easy to live here." She frowned at the confusion on both Yufi and Yuna's faces. "What?"

"It's..." Yuna began, biting her lip.

"It's better than where we came from," Yufi said. "Even this porridge; didn't get anything like it back there." She shivered. "But we're here now. And one day I'm going to get to Caldera City. It's supposed to be so beautiful and all the rich people live there. Hey, we should all go when we can."

At least the conversation had veered from her prideful mistake earlier. But did they understand how rich Caldera city could be? Imported Fire Nation clothes sold at a premium compared to those made in Republic City. And how many had she owned once? Not really thinking or understanding just how much money they cost? She could have fed herself for three months on the cost of just one of her old dresses.

The next day Yufi found bar work. Asami smiled and cheered along with Yuna but could not help the envious feeling that ate away inside her. She had never once considered looking there, capitalizing on her looks but not in the same way those leering men yesterday suggested. Her skills; she wanted to keep using them - do something practical again. Find a place with machines and ideas; a place she could shine just like in Future Industries. The situation was at least half-way bearable since Yuna had not managed to secure a job either. Nor had she made a concerted move to gain one but had instead become distracted with a broken lute rescued from the trash behind a music shop. It was missing a few strings, and tuning it was a less than precise art, but by late afternoon she had earned some Yuan by singing in the park.

She had a marvelous voice, and it was not hard to see how she had earned her money. But it was incredibly unstable. And Asami could not help but wish she had considered the idea; people praised her singing for years. But did she have the nerve to go with Yuna and sing in public? No. Yuna had found a way to get money. That was not her path either. It was not as if Yuna would be the most successful of the three; so far it was Yufi, but eventually Asami would make it. She was certain.

A few more days and her money was near gone. Asking Yufi or Yuna while an option seemed a bad idea; repaying it quickly would be next to impossible and an admission that she was being too picky. She needed a job; at least something for now - she could move to another one when she was no longer frittering everything she owned away just staying alive. Impossible to sleep as night drew on; the nature of her situation was too big to ignore and it overshadowed everything else. Her skin itched and she resisted the urge to claw at the worst of it with broken nails. Just rubbing with a wet towel as she hastily looked around for perverts was nothing close to enough. She wanted soap and running water. She wanted a bath and those scented oils. She wanted a bed, or at least a futon. Just something soft to lie on inside and safe from the world.

Asami wanted to sleep without being ready to move the moment a cop or a gang came too close and spooked them. If nothing else, somewhere that was clean. She could get something like that - or at least start towards it by getting a job. Her fingers brushed the locket around her neck. Silver; had to be worth something. Thousand Yuan if she was lucky and could find someone willing to give her it's actual value. No. That was still too far. She slipped her hand away glancing at the slumbering forms of the other two. Had they seen? She could not be too careful - while she had no one else, she knew so little about these too. Would they refuse to steal in order to live? She was going back to the factory tomorrow. She would work for half minimum wage. No less; anything so long as she had work.

* * *

Asami swept the floor as best she could, her attention split between her actual role and the assembly line nearby. They were assembling Satomobile parts. Not the best quality and not designs she had seen before - these were all somewhat crude, cheap variants. Not the kind Future Industries would have ever used. But she knew exactly what they were and what they could do. It would be good to settle onto the benches alongside the others; help make the parts - improve on the hundreds of defects and errors visible even from this distance. Then she could meet and smile with other company representatives and convince them to pay for them. She sighed. She was not allowed anywhere near the assembly line while it was in operation. Instead all she could do was watch and sweep. Dark, sticky grease stuck in the bristles of her broom and there was no other alternative but to pluck the gunk out by hand. It always left her fingers coated with a foul-smelling taint which proved nearly impossible to remove no matter how hard she scrubbed. The first day she snuck outside to gasp at the fresh air every hour and returning to work for another admonishment about unauthorized breaks. The factory reeked of burning copper and melting rubber. She could feel it in the air, feel it going into her lungs; sticking to her skin and hair. The water she mopped the floors with was filthy even before she began to clean; she could barely stomach looking at it by the time she finished and poured it into the foul-smelling drain outside.

At least she had a job; better than nothing. She had money; barely enough but enough to theoretically live on. Hopefully once things settled she could start saving when each day did not necessitate another expense and an unforeseen expenditure. Maybe she could eventually get her citizenship and with that a better job. And eventually; her own business all over again. No. Not wise to get too far ahead. Just needed to take things one step at a time for now. She could do it.

Asami - along with Yufi and Yuna - had eventually found a room in a worker's dormintory near the docks. Technically it was for single workers from near the provinces, but in groups of migrants crowded into every room. A terrible place for children, and yet there were so many here, running through the halls in the daylight hours, sobbing from pain or hunger in the night. Hot water ran for a few hours each day and there was always a skirmish in the mornings to get in the queue early enough to at least enjoy the lukewarm remnants before even that gave out. The light switches gave her a shock whenever she pressed them, the pipes swelled and dripped rust-coloured water, the windows leaked during heavy rain and misted over the second anyone was in the room. The added condensation from one night forever threatened to darken the wall beneath it still further. She had seen insects and molerats everywhere - inside and outside the building. There was no fire escape, no safety features - in a fire they would be lucky to even wake up before a blaze consumed the entire building. But none of that seemed to matter; it was a home. At least, more of one than the streets. The door was sturdy enough and locked securely. The first night she slept better than she had in ages, the nighttime noises only bothering her later on in the first week. Asami's nerves shredded the first time a Fire Nation patrol visited; they never came into the rooms ultimately. This was normal; the landlady paid the smiling officers from a roll of Yuan and sent them on their way. The next day she was at their door and demanded rent. So it went for every other room.

The trio of girls had sleeping mats on the floor of cramped the single room, just about enough space for them all to lie down and tip-toe past each other for the bathroom. A stove in the corner limited what they could cook themselves and a makeshift washing line offered a solitary location for Yufi and Yuna to hang their work-clothes. Asami reluctantly hung her stained overalls beside their vastly more fashionable outfits. Home. Similar size to the infirmary on an airship. Except no unconcious father she could not leave and no spare bed to sleep on. And no hawks promising rescue at the window. Asami checked every morning - nothing.

The factory closed each week for one weekend day. No work but as if to make up for it also the day she got paid. The sum was almost nothing in the end. When she factored in what she owed in terms of rent for the room and the meager food she could afford, she had almost nothing left. Saving would take a million years - give or take a century. And this had to last her two weeks until her next pay-day. And to think; once it would be nothing to spend ten times this on a meal with Korra. Every-day for a time and then at least once a week when they both became busier with their respective careers. Korra. As much as she missed her terribly, she was still too painful to think about that or dwell on. Some nights she could no longer resist and imagined lying in her bed back home, Korra curled around her and the two of them dozing in each other's arms. The illusion shattered a moment later as Yufi made some horrible snorting noise in her throat and rolled over. She was still here; no Korra and two near strangers sleeping on filthy mats.

No. Concentrate. Practicalities. Buying food from vendors was far too expensive; cooking her own would at least cut down on her outgoings even if the results never looked appetizing when Yuna cooked. She was losing her taste for pre-packed crackers, so she needed to do something. Asami blinked. She had no idea how to cook. Some of it had to be simple; heat something until it was hot - that was at least the right idea. But to actually cook; even when she was with the Equalists she never had to make her own food. Or wash dishes. Or know how much things would cost to buy and what was a sensible amount per item. She could ask Yuna about it all; ask her to teach her - if she was willing of course. If nothing else maybe she could give her the gist of he basics. But; risky. What would they think of her then? The girl with the past she did not want to talk about who knew nothing practical. That would make it more obvious the kind of background she came from. No. She would make up something else. Maybe she came from the provinces? Somewhere odd where there was no food outside of root-crops? No. Terrible excuse.

Food was going to remain a problem. After that; transportation costs had not factored into any of her calculations. Commuting was beyond her - all those bus numbers, all those fares and how did one even read the timetables? Walking at least was good for her - and cheaper. Assuming she did not wear through her shoes faster because of that decision. Two hours of walking - one there, one back - everyday. At least it would build stamina. And on top of that she needed soap and shampoo to get the horrible factory air off her skin each day. What remained did scarcely seem worth the effort. Shampoo was too expensive.

When she was sure both her friends were asleep, Asami stealthily took Yufi's knife from it's sheath. A shard of glass at the right angle gave her enough of an angle that she could check her work. With a deep breath, she wrenched the knife awkwardly through her hair. The severed strands fell in messy piles all around her and her eyes rapidly filled with tears. The girl who stared out of the shard was not her. But it was too late now; she had to keep going - leaving her hair first cut would look ridiculous. Keep on cutting. Her hair had never been short before - not once in her life. A newer Asami was cutting the old Asami away with awkward motions as she severed thick, tangled, forever dirty hair. Better this way; less to clean, less chance of anyone recognising her now. The gorgeous, perfectly made-up Asami Sato with short hair? Ludicrous to claim that this person could be her. Impossible - Asami Sato had long, flowing, beautiful hair; she was never once seen in public without flawless make-up. Asami Sato would never walk for an hour just to get to her destination. Never have messily cut, short hair or sallow cheeks or to not have touched make-up for a fortnight.

Asami stared at her new self, tilting her head this way and that to make sure the cut looked about even. More tears now. The past was gone. The Sato name could no longer be hers. Korra could no longer be hers. Now she was someone new. Asami scooped up the loose hair and bundled it inside a scarf; maybe... maybe she could sell it for making a wig. Just a slight bonus to help her get started - anything to keep life going.

* * *

Life carried on. Work, sleep, work, sleep. One day off a week. Somehow she had enough strength, enough stamina to hold her hand up when her neighbours asked if anyone knew anything about Satobikes and to do a few odd jobs. Some extra food, some extra money. If nothing else just getting thanks for doing what she loved was enough. Fun, but it ate into her downtime horribly. And still barely any money - at least the food donations reduced her spending. Next time at least; it was impossible to resist gorging herself on whatever extra she got. She trusted Yufi and Yuna as much as anyone, but the idea of leaving food lying around did not seem wise here.

Her finances were meticulously calculated every day, and they always made sense in her head and yet she still could not save. Yufi claimed the payment for a residency application was close to a thousand Yuan - and even after forking out so much, it would take months for the process to complete due to the enormous backlog. Nor was the application remotely guaranteed to receive approval. There were methods to speed it up, but that needed yet more money - and knowing just who to bribe. Citizenship was more complex again; more expensive and years of residency within the Fire Nation were vital first. Not even taking into account the tax payments. Or a few million Yuan invested somewhere in the economy. Money was everything it became increasingly clear like never before.

Days flowed into weeks and then into months. Things were not improving. She still earned little more than just enough to survive; her savings always wiped out by some disaster. A larger bribe for the officer's regular visits, spoiled food, damaged overalls, an over-enthusiastic pay-day treat. She was stuck. There were loansharks, but those were out of the question - after Mako and Bolin's parents, there was no way she even wanted to risk messing with them. No choice then; long hours and hard work. Remain distant from those who wanted to befriend her or know anything more about her; Yuna pried very gently but never to the extent of making Asami uncomfortable, and even she gave up as Asami refused to admit anything. It remained difficult to trust anyone; not when there was still a price on her head.

It was at least nice to realize that people still found her attractive - without the hair, without the make-up, without the fame or the fortune. People flirted with her, the attention producing a wonderful burst of warmth in her chest for a brief moment. People who with just a little more money might be handsome or beautiful, people who would dote on her every word. In the before she could have had a different partner every night with so many so clearly lusting after her. Almost enough to make her give in to the one or two she liked the look of most. The women anyway; the men posed a distinct other risk and that was almost certainly a new level of expense to prevent. A far riskier proposition than she felt comfortable with. The daydreams about some of the girls helped distract from the past. Plus it was supposedly easiest to become a citizen via marraige; some of the younger crowd in apartments across the way had partners twice if not three times as old as they were. And that was fine apparently; as long as one of you was Fire Nation. But in the moments when she was chatting agreeably with a cute girl down the hall, when the timing was just right - either her room free for a few hours or the girl's - a water tribe girl of no little significance would appear in Asami's mind. And the guilt came back. Awkward excuses - suddenly feeling ill or remembering an urgent errand sent her scurrying away from her prospective partner.

Then Yufi left. A scribbled note was all she left behind. According to the terrible handwriting she had fallen in with some mercenaries - some slightly odd politically focused group. Asami squinted at the glyph; was that a rock-slide maybe? Either way, that just left her and Yuna. More space but at the cost of higher rent; food became blander and less appetizing. Then Yuna went too. Against extreme odds her talents had been spotted while she performed in the park - a theatre group snapped her up and offered a life on stage. Yuna leaving was a far greater strain than losing Yufi. She had been quick to anger and opinionated - fine as a friend but trying as a room-mate. Yuna was far gentler, milder, patient. She had even started entering into Asami's little fantasies as she pushed away thoughts of Korra. A pleasing day-dream; a passionate clinch while alone in the apartment and Yufi was at work was her favorite scenario. Should have asked her sooner.

New fears; she had loose acquaintances within the building, but no one she trusted like Yufi or Yuna. Asking for help or things she did not understand would attract more attention now. It was hard to sleep the first night without them; she had gotten used to Yufi's snoring and Yuna's muttering in her sleep. What now? She still remembered the addresses of her old pen-pals. Surely one of them would be able to help or at least point her in the right direction. After all it had only been- Asami blinked. Years since she had talked to some. Most she had never even met in person and she never struck up a close relationship with any of them. Why should they help her now?

She gained new room-mates; nothing like her two friends. Just names she barely remembered, in one week and out the next and now replaced by others. The next set looked like they were selling something illicit - she took every excuse to not go home until the late evening after that. She could not risk the exposure if caught by association. The pair had little respect for boundaries or privacy and pried with greater intensity than Yufi or Yuna. No amount of tears or flaky back-story would put them off. Always digging for hints and more answers. Who was she? Where had she come from? Who had she been before? Was that the flicker of recognition in their eyes as they watched her return from work and curl away from them beside the window?

Her name should be fine - Asami was common enough. She was certain she resembled none of the official or even unofficial pictures of her. She was close to half her previous weight, short hair, no make-up and working as a factory sweeper of all things. Who could possibly link her to the beautiful - if disgraced - heiress? Sleep was becoming difficult again - too nervous to doze off. She needed to get out of here. But just getting this place had needed two others. How could she possibly find somewhere else? Troubles after trouble. A week after her new room-mates arrived, something happened at work. Whispering amongst all the workers; both those on the assembly line and other cleaners like her. At first it had just seemed very typical, the kind of gossip that spread through the factory every other day. But no one would whisper to her - everyone would find excuses to get away from her and to whisper out of her hearing. She should go while she still could. Had almost convinced herself it was time to flee when her boss walked right up to her. Rare. "Asami? A word?"

"Sure," Asami said her heart thundering in her chest as she followed him - not to his office but out of the factory. Was he firing her? But she had done nothing wrong, worked as hard as anyone. Maybe it was the economy? He needed to let even the good workers go in order to cope. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the two cops waiting. "What... what is this?" Still a chance. It might be something else. Something that did not involve Republic City or the Equalists or the Avatar or Ba Sing Se. She had nothing to do with whatever her roommates were selling. "I didn't do anything," she said. Her boss barely seemed to hear her - just scowled and gestured at her.

"Asami Sato?" one of the cops asked.

"No," she replied firmly.

"You are Asami Sato? Daughter of Hiroshi Sato?"

"No," she insisted, trying to stay calm and play at confusion.

"Well," the second cop smiled, the sight oddly chilling. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming with us to the station to help clear things up, Miss...?" he let the question dangle in the air, his smile certain she would not have a surname to give him.

"Moon," she said quickly. "Asami Moon."

"Asami Moon, then," the first cop said. "Please. If you co-operate this should take no time at all. We just need to make sure you are who you say you are. That's all." Too much smiling. Too much knowing. Her worst fear was playing out right before her eyes.

Predictably her lies proved insubstantial within minutes of arriving at the police station. No record of an Asami Moon resident in the city. No record of an Asami Moon immigrating to the city. No record of an Asami Moon visiting the city or clearing the border checks. The first cop appealed to her better nature - he could keep on going, ask for a more thorough search of records, find a possible lost card somewhere. Or she could admit she was Asami Sato.

"My name is Asami Moon," she insisted through clenched teeth and insisted she was from an outlying province. Play for time. Delay the inevitable however she could. She was not done for just yet; but now living in a crowded jail cell did not seem to be doing all that well. What kinds of crimes lead these others here? They all stared with calculating gazes as she slunk to the furthest corner and drew herself into as small a space as possible. The bulkier women filled her with fear - especially when they stared at her and whispered to each other. Asami forced herself to keep her hand away from the locket; she could not lose it - not now. But did that matter? Eventually they would prove who she was and then her freedom would be gone. And then she would be heading back to Republic City. Ready to be publically shamed, put on trial and punished for her father's crimes. And her own of course; she had helped in whatever small way to bring down the Earth Kingdom. Her life was over; of what remained, she would probably spend all of it jail. What would Korra think of her when she found out? And Kuvira?

Time passed slower in the cell than in the factory. Two days cooped up in here, always on edge, exhausted beyond belief. Prisoners cycled in and cycled out. Her name was never called, no one came to visit and she made no move towards the bars. A scuffle just outside drew her attention on the evening of the third day. A familiar voice from work; Nomura. So he was the one who had sold her out. Bastard.

"When do I get to collect the bounty?" he snarled.

"Look, you'll get paid. Stop worrying. There's just one or two complications to deal with first," a cop answered before the door swung back and cut off the rest. Curious. Were too many people vying for the bounty? Or did no one seriously intend to pay out the amount they were offering? Nothing changed.

Two more days in the cell and then a new scuffle outside. Shouts about uniforms, presentation, standing at attention. Something big was happening just outside. An older man - he looked like he was in charge here came to the cell and in a strangely gentle tone called her name. Her fake name. He was nothing but respectful, nothing but gentle as he opened doors for her and ushered her... somewhere. The man was on edge, but was channeling nerves into politeness. He called her "Miss Moon" the entire time. Had the gambit somehow worked? Had by sheer happenstance her conjured name worked? The real Asami Moon dying with absurd convenience elsewhere and Asami slotting into her life without issue? Improbable, impossible.

Everything made sense when the man opened the last door into an interrogation room. The visiting official - for who else could rattle these cops so badly - stood up to meet her. Of course; the respect, the attention to detail. The soft touch. Prince Iroh stared gravely into her eyes. "Please, Miss... Moon." The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Will you join me for lunch?"

* * *

A year later. Now someone else was treating her to the good meal. Hard to believe so much could change in so little time. It would have been nice to talk about Mako about this experience - when it was over at least. No chance now. Besides, the similarities ended pretty quickly; Mako had talked to her in a police station. Instead she was with Iroh in a private dining room in some restaurant somewhere - they had hurried in through a side-entrance to minimize exposure. And all the while she desperately tried not to drool at the food smells wafting around. Her stomach gurgled embarrassingly every other second. The ride here had been awkward; she did not want to talk with anyone else present - not yet. She answered every one of Iroh's questions with simple a simple yes or no. Now it was just Iroh - or would be once the waiter left the room.

"I apologise for any discomfort," Iroh began as the door closed.

"Discomfort? This?" Asami stared around. "Even the car ride was more luxury than I've had in..." she trailed off as the waiter bustled in with a starter. She picked at it delicately and then started gobbling as she shoved as much of it into her mouth as fast as possible. It tasted better than anything she could ever remember eating.

"And don't worry about the media. Your arrest..." Iroh said after a pause. "It never happened. No one knows you're here - I made sure of that."

"So, they really do think I'm Asami Moon?" Asami asked awkwardly her mouth still full. Rude, but it was too delicious to stop eating for a moment.

"They do."

"T... thank you," she replied as she painfully swallowed. The next course came pretty quickly; the rice almost beyond describing. So different to the tasteless tofu she had been subsisting on. And meat; she had forgotten just how good it tasted. Iroh reluctantly began picking at his own meal, concentrating on that rather than her. One bowl of rice finished; she switched to the next with barely a pause, conscious all the while of her slurps and half chewed food falling from her mouth. Hard to care right now.

"I know none of this was ideal, but... I'm glad I found you. I was worried. Everyone was," Iroh said, watching his plate intently.

"Everyone?" Asami said pausing in her chewing. "Even...?" Saying her name was too much.

"Everyone," Iroh confirmed with a nod. "Korra and I..." Sharp pain her chest at the name. "We exchanged some letters. She did ask me to tell you that - if I found you." He started rambling about Tenzin and his family, Tonraq and Senna. They meant something to her - they had to, but they were better off without her.

"How is Korra?" she blurted, interrupting Iroh.

Iroh was silent for a moment, and Asami feared the worst. Impossible; she could not have expected to miss Korra's death. But then; given the state she had been in. "She's... Katara's been making good progress last I heard. She's physically fine and..." He glanced up. "Katara thinks she can undo it. What Amon did."

Asami gasped, her body trembling. "Oh. Oh, oh, that's... that's so good to hear." Her eyes were watering again. She was healing. The Avatar was not done for; she could come back. "No one talked about it. After... I knew she was okay, but... That's better than I expected." She smiled. Korra might get back to her old self. Surely she could too to get back to how their old selves were together.

"Yes," Iroh said. "She's been through a lot." He fell silent for a moment.

"Please." Asami stopped chewing for a moment, steeling herself for her next words. "Don't tell her you found me. I don't want to bother her right now."

"Asami-"

"No," she said a little too loudly, a little too forcibly. "I can't... I can't face her like this. I don't want her to see me like this." She was shouting. Asami flinched and started picking at her rice again. The room was silent except for the steady sound of her chewing.

"Asami?" Iroh asked after a long silence

"Hmmm?" she said as she took another big mouthful of rice, hoping the conversation would not be about Korra.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" Her arms froze in place. Too much rice. Eyes bigger than mouth. And what could she even say to him? She had left because she had been low, so low. She wanted to get away, did not want help. Figured they would all be better off without her no matter how badly she missed them. They would probably blame her for Mako and Bolin's deaths. Maybe he did too. "You wound up in possibly the worst place in the Fire Nation."

This was all so different to the last meal she had with Iroh. Last time she had flirted with him, smiled at him and held eye contact as much as she could. The meal had lasted hours, rambling through never-ending conversation topics. Her hair had been perfect, her make-up perfect, her clothes perfect. She had been at her prime - the most desirable batchelorette in the city; the youngest businesswoman and most accomplished of her generation.

But now there was a distance between them; something unquantifiable but vast and intimidating. This man; citizens of the Fire Nation considered being able to see him up close at all a gigantic personal achievement. How far had she fallen? Her career was gone just as her dreams. Family dead and no lover. She hastily grabbed her water glass, catching a fleeting glimpse of herself. Short, shaggy hair, dry, pale face bereft of makeup. Horrible dark bags under her eyes. So different to last time. And now she was tongue-tied; unable to feel at ease in his presence. So quiet here; no music, no other diners chatting distantly, no smiling staff.

So different now. Iroh used to look at her with desire and a trace of lust in his gaze. Never too forward, never actually making a move, but it was clear he liked her. She used to correspond pretty closely with the idealized Asami Sato who featued in all those promo pictures. Now he looked at her in a completely different; no desire, no lust. Just pity. For all that she had been through and all that weighed down on her. Pity that she should stoop to such a menial job, that she try to evade everyone rather than just asking for help. Probably thought it was her pride that sent her to Tsubiku Bay. The truth was so much more complicated.

Iroh sighed. "You don't have to say anything." She nodded fitfully, grateful he had not pressed for an answer. Iroh turned to easier subjects; how she got here - he seemed to know or guess at some of it. She wound up talking about Yufi and Yuna more than she expected. Iroh leant forward and reached for her hand. She stared at it as he made contact. "I know we haven't known each other all that long and..." He smiled sadly. "And circumstances changed more than we might have expected. But, I want to help. This place is not good for you. If you want I can take you away. Somewhere you can rest. I promise you a better place than this to live."

She almost said no. Almost wanted to go back and claw her way up from nothing without his help. But had they even left anything for her to go back to now? Would any of her few possessions still be in the dormitory? Would her job be available? It had been bad enough the first time; to go through all that without Yufi and Yuna was too daunting. "Yes." She nodded quickly, drawing her hand back from his loose grip.

"Okay. We can leave as soon as you're ready," he said. If there's anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Asami shook her head. "We'll finish the food and get going." He studied her another second. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor first..."

* * *

Asami squinted up into the clear blue sky. Cocount trees lined the road, the sun momentarily blocked by each as they drove past. An image, a memory right out of her own head; the same scenery from her youth but seen again with older, if not necessarily, wiser eyes. The air was slightly cold against her scalp; having hair this short was still so new. The sea looked crystal clear as they rounded a bend; the sand on the beach was a familiar black and even the air smelt nostalgic. "The same but different," she murmured.

"Hmmm?" Iroh glanced at her as he drove.

"This used to just be a dirt track; odd to see it as an actual road," Asami replied, smiling.

"That was quite a while back wasn't it? How old were you?" Iroh asked.

"Five."

"You have a fantastic memory then," he smiled.

"Maybe," she said. Or perhaps it was the last fun time she had with her and her family. The last trip with her mother, the last vacation she had with either parent. How could she forget? Iroh slowed and turned off the road after a few more minutes. He parked in from of a much more modest villa than she would have expected from the prince of the Fire Nation. It looked like it had been here years. She did not remember seeing it before, but the amount she might have missed at five was huge. The villa was at least nicely set back from the road. No one came out from inside. "Lord Zuko not here?" Asami asked.

"Grandfather and grandmother are currently in the capital," Iroh replied as he fished their few bags from the backseat; clothes for him and a few bits and pieces for her. He had tried valiantly to buy her things both on arrival here and back in Tsubiku Bay. She accepted a few essentials - new clothes for the most part. It was difficult to accept or rely on his aid even now. "They'll be back tomorrow." He ushered her inside and into a living room. Hundreds of framed photos lined the walls - a myriad of people and places.

"All these..." Asami trailed off.

"Guests over the years," Iroh said. Asami wandered closer. Typical she should see this one first; the first Team Avatar. Or at least the first to use the name. Smiling faces staring out of the slightly faded sepia image; Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Suki. Katara and Zuko were both cradling small children - more than likely Tenzin and Izumi. How odd, how surreal to see both the world's only Air Master and the current Fire Lord as small children - and she with an inflated rubber ring no less. More pictures, presumably from the same occasion. The group on the beach, playing. Asami moved on; Kyoshi warriors through the years, somehow still wearing their heavy uniform despite what looked like a blazing sun in the sky behind them. A footstep behind her. "Ah. They have their graduation ceremony here. Every year."

"Ember island has more to it than I remembered," Asami said still staring at the pictures.

"Must just have been the time of year your family was here," Iroh said and wandered away. "The Beifongs have their own home not far from here. Don't think they've used it in years though - Lin's not the type to take a break, and Su's so tied up with Zaofu I'm not sure she could stand to leave it." He paused. "And we've not even had a partial Team Avatar reunion in years. Not since the Red Lotus anyway - the first time. It should merit a happier occasion." Asami was not quite sure what to say, glad when Iroh spoke again. "Maybe... maybe we can have one for the third generation. Lin, Su, me, Tenzin and his family... Should be organising it since I'm the oldest of the generation, but..." He walked over to her again. "Things happen; life gets in the way. And even the Beifong children are in university. Where does all the time go?" He sighed. "I'll figure something out..."

"Is that you?" Asami asked pointing to a child on Aang's shoulders in another image.

Iroh leaned closer. "Looks like it. Yeah... Must have been three years old. Afraid I don't remember much of that at all."

There was only two photos at best of the new so-called Team Avatar. A shame they could not have come here at some point and joined their predecessors on the wall. Mako and Bolin might have turned out just like Sokka and Katara; two siblings growing old. Korra's own team had not endured like Aang's.

Iroh gave her a tour of the building after she finished staring at the massed collection of photos. Would there be one of her to join these others one day? Not something she felt able to ask; Asami bit back the curiosity and followed Iroh. The west wing was her in it's entireity, though Iroh took pains to show her the whole house. Zuko and Mai lived in the east wing - identical layout and arrangement and where Iroh's office was. At the back of the house a myriad of different flowers filled the large garden . Was this where the peonies he sent her came from? A secluded garage held dust-covered and faintly rusted Satomobiles; unused in some years. A framed navigation chart just inside the garage showed the layout of the island - or rather the island and the chain it belong to. Asami stared at it; here in her childhood paradise, away from everything else.

Her host excused himself shortly after the conclusion - duties at the shipyard it seemed. Still as busy as he always had been. He left her the number for his office, noted some possibilities for her entertainment along with some Yuan. She resisted but he insisted - just in case. "There's little to worry about here. Most of the island is populated by war veterans. I doubt any would recognise you or turn you in. But; you know how to get hold of me if there's trouble." He drove away with a wave, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

Walking along the beach was nostalgic. The sand was still thankfully still cool enough to walk on, her slippers gratefully discarded to feel the warmth against her skin. It was later in the day than she realized; the sun was already beginning to set. It was still hard to believe she could be back here; here where so many of her happiest memories had formed - those that related to her family at least. The impulse was sudden, but irresistible. Her home - her family's home. It was somewhere around here. On the shore, just like Zuko's. How odd to think that the two might have unknowingly crossed paths in the past; that Iroh would be visiting Zuko in the villa while she paddled in the sea. Or maybe if her mother brought her here as a baby all the while nearby Team Avatar were celebrating another reunion, the noisy party making her curious but her mother steering her away as she did not know them.

The Sato house was further inland than her memories lead her to believe. Getting here had taken a lot longer than expected. Not tired though; she grinned ruefully. All the walking in Tsubiku Bay had done wonders for her stamina. A lot of the other neighboring properties here had 'For Sale' signs stuck in the front yards, though it was painfully clear the area had been largely abandoned a long time ago. No doubt in favor of the bigger hotels and louder bars on the other side of the island. Asami walked along the row of houses peering at each one in turn. This one? No, door was the wrong colour. This? Too few floors. Wait. This one. This had been their old vacation home. More decrepit than memory; no flowers growing in the gardens any longer. A rusting, broken down Satomobile was sitting in the garage; vintage if it had been in abetter state. On a whim she tried the door. It opened with a quiet snap. Dingier inside; the sun was going down and the light was fading fast. Not a lot of time. She had to see.

Dust choked the interior Asami pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth as she hurried inside. Almost nothing still here. No memories. No trace of the Sato family. Wait. This room - the living room maybe - had pictures on the walls. Just like Zuko's home. A box of what looked like her toys rested against a moldering sofa; wooden Satomobiles spilling out of a large crate. Her father's gift to his daughter before she was capable of handling the real thing. Asami shuddered and turned her back on the toys. She carried on. A wooden crib - hers more than likely - was in an upstairs room. What had once been her parent's room had a picture of the couple as newly-weds; it looked like the island if not the house had hosted the ceremony. Asami tore it from the wall. It had to go. All of it. She hurried outside and dropped the picture and the crib onto the road. Returning inside she pulled every other picture she could find from the wall and heaped them outside. Same for the crate of Satomobiles from the living room. Any and all mementos, more objects from her distant past formed an increasingly a messy heap on the road.

She could barely see the pile when she finished; the sun was long gone, but the moon too low. Asami eyes were streaming with tears. Just the dust. Just the dust. No. It was her past. What now? Bury them on the beach? No. Less than permanent. Fire. They needed to burn. Wait - not quite all of it. She had to save her mother at least. Asami tugged a framed image from the pile; a photo portrait of her mother on her own. It must be from that last trip the family took her. In the end both her and her mother's last happy memory here. She set it carefully to one side; it would be wrong to let her mother burn again. The rest; that had to go. Her happy childhood, the pictures of her smiling from the past; all of it.

Time with Yufi had lead to her learning a number of new skills. Not that she was that good at many, but she knew more about surviving than she had a year before. Not least was how to generate fire without bending and from just rubbing two bits of wood together. It had been so easy when Yufi showed her; less so now. Asami tried vainly to mimic the actions Yufi had used but try as she might she could not produce a single spark. The sky was really darkening now. Maybe she could go and get some matches from the villa. She snorted at the absurd notion; why would the house of a firebender ever need matches? Maybe it would be best to leave it and come back tomorrow - it was unlikely anyone would find of disturb the pile. Not that she would mind if they did.

Wait. The distant sound of a satobike. Sounded like it was getting closer. Momentary blindness as the headlights swept across her and then darkness. Asami blinked through the flashing purple afterimages to identify the driver. It was Iroh; perfect timing. "Asami?" he sounded worried. "I've been looking..." Iroh shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she called as she stood and dusted herself off. "Sorry for wandering..." Asami gestured back to the house. "This was my family's"

"Ah, so this is..." he trailed off as he got closer. "I'm... sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't-"

Asami shook her head. "It's okay. I'd... I'd almost forgotten about it." She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. Iroh passed her a handkerchief. "Thanks," she said as she dabbed at her eyes. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," he said.

"Please," she gestued to the pile. "Burn it."

Iroh glanced at the assembled mass of memories, his face falling. "Are these your... family's things?"

"Yes. My childhood. My memories and my past. I... I want them gone. Please." Her eyes flooded with tears again and she wiped at them frantically. Iroh watched her for a moment and with a dramatic flourish the pile erupted into flames. "Thank you," she murmured as the flames lapped across her past.

Strangely soothing. Iroh encouraged her to return to the villa but she insisted on remaining as long as the pile burned; she would leave once it was all ash. Iroh settled next to her and she hugged the last photo of her mother to her chest. A hug would be really good right now; comfort, physical contact, but Iroh made no move towards her - he was too distant, too distracted by the flaming embers of the Sato family.

"Iroh... I want to forget about the past." There seemed be nothing good back there. It seemed to want to define her and now she wanted it gone. And suddenly her recent past erupted out of her; everything from the night of the Fire Ferret's victory to meeting Iroh in the police station. Iroh stiffened when she mentioned Magistrate Kwan but otherwise he patiently listened without a trace of judgement, without comment or interruption until she finished. "So," she said sniffing as she finally reached the present. "Any advice?" What could he, what could anyone possibly offer?

"I'm not really an advice type of person." He glanced at her. "I don't know quite what to say. But... I do at least hope you and Korra get to see each other and talk again. It's difficult right now, but this is far from a permanent situation. You two can have another chance at... Whatever you decide."

"She'll forgive me. I know that," Asami said. "That's just how she is. But... I don't know if I can forgive myself." She scowled. "What kind of insanity lead me to choose to stay with my father like that? I endangered the Kyoshi warriors. And because of that my friends were dragged into danger, and... and... You know what happened after." Repeating herself, picking at her biggest failings, the root cause of so many problems. She fidgeted and hugged her knees. "I still love him somehow. After everything my father has done I still love him. Even now. Pathetic right?"

"Perhaps." Asami almost laughed - at least he was honest. "But if you're pathetic, then so am I." He smiled at her. "We can't help it. We love our families no matter what. It's... it's like it's something that's both right and wrong." He sighed. "I'm not making much sense am I? And I can't imagine what it's like to be in your shoes. But I do know how it feels to love someone despite every past mistake and everything they did in the past." He was staring at the bonfire again. Just who was he talking about?

"But... I do regret loving him." Asami said, her voice steadier than she expected. "And I should have just accepted it. My father has been dying ever since my mom died. He was always changing since then. The one I... " She swallowed hastily. "-killed, in Ba Sing se. That was someone else." Any proof that her father was a good man, a good father was crumpling, curling and disintegrating in the roaring flames beside her. "Mako and Bolin deserved so much more than my father. But they died because of him. If... If I'd agreed to leave with the Kyoshi... They never would have gone to the city. They'd be safe."

"I think about it a lot too," Iroh said. "What went wrong, who was to blame. Could I have done something else to help. Was I wrong to do what I did? I've gone through it all over and over again."

"And?" Asami asked.

"And, I think things wouldn't have changed that much. Amon would take his revolution to Ba Sing Se regardless of what either of us did. He was going to do what he did with or without you. Your father helped him prepare. He needed to be stopped; and Korra would have had to face him in the end. And when that happened, would it ever be possible for Mako and Bolin to let her go without them?"

Asami shook her head. "No. They would be there too."

"They all fought to stop a revolution. And you fought with them. Neither of the brothers threw their lives away because of your mistakes. Their deaths are not your fault. I refuse to believe Bolin or - from what I know of him - Mako would ever think like that. The bombs at the palace - they must have been planned for months if not years in advance. That the five of you could disrupt Amon's plans as well as you did is nothing short of miraculous. Yes it did not work out for the best, but it could have been so much worse. The Queen..." Iroh trailed off. "I never thought Amon would go that far though. And something about it still feels off." He shook his head. "In any case - it was out of your control."

"Still not sure I can move on though," Asami said. The future was like the dying flames of the bonfire; little to look forward to in that direction.

"You need more time," Iroh insisted. He was silent for a long moment. "There's this old local - very local - legend that the sand on Ember Island soothes a person's heart. That those who life hurt could always find some respite here, and often a new shot at life. I would tend to agree with that. If things get tough I usually wind up here - and after a while I feel ready to go back out there and take on whatever's waiting. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Don't feel obliged to give anything back; you are our honored guest - so if you need anything, ask."

"Thanks..." Asami said. "I mean, thank you. It's... Thanks for listening. I couldn't really talk about it before..." The only conversation after that was idle as the bonfire began to die leaving behind nothing but charred wood and curling tendrils of smoke. "Any chance you can take out the house too?" she asked as the last fires fizzled out.

"That much smoke might draw a little too much attention," he replied, smiling. "And think of the scandal; Prince Iroh commits arson on the holiday home of Asami Sato."

"Just a thought," she smiled weakly.

"Though..." Iroh turned to glance at the structure. "A bulldozer or a wrecking ball would do it. Even a jackhammer. If it would makes you feel better anyway." He glanced at her again. "An idea anyway. Listen; I... I have to go back to Republic City again soon. But my grandfather and grandmother will be here tomorrow, so you won't be here on your own. I know they're old but..."

"It'll be fine," Asami said. "I'm just happy you're letting me stay. I'm perfectly willing to help them out if they need it."

"Thank you. But... There's something else," Iroh said, his face looking more serious. "They'll be bringing someone else with them - someone very special to me. I never got the chance to tell you about her before..."

"Her?" Asami asked. "Who's coming with them?" A thought, a strange idea forming in her head. Iroh shattered it with his response.

He took a deep breath, strangely uncomfortable. "The love of my life; the best kept secret in my family."


	5. Embers - Part 2

"Lord Zuko, Lady Mai," Asami said as she bowed to the elderly couple. From here she could see Druk curled in the sun near the house and apparently sleeping.

"Please," Zuko looked a little pained as she straightened. "Just 'Zuko' is fine."

"And drop the 'Lady' for me if you please," Mai said her face serious. She held it a moment before grinning at her.

"Thank you, L- Zuko, Mai for the hospitality." Asami bowed again, calling these two by their first names feeling so awkward and she was unable her amusement. The couple bowed in response and looked expectantly to Iroh. Well, behind Iroh. A green-eyed girl peeked out from behind him and watched Asami fearfully.

"C'mon, Yuzu," Iroh chided gently as he ushered the girl out from behind him. The girl avoided Asami's gaze and stared at the floor. "Asami, I would like you to meet my daughter; Yuzu. Say hi to Asami?"

Yuzu mumbled something that might be hello but it was difficult to be certain. "It's nice to meet you, Yuzu," Asami said smiling as she bowed. Yuzu looked up and bowed back nervously, her eyes large and uncertain. Not a surprise; only people the family trusted ever got to meet her - certainly Asami had never even heard rumors of her existence. She crouched down so she was more or less on level with the girl. "I hope we get on well," she said keeping her voice soft.

Yuzu blinked at her and squirmed away, retreating back behind Iroh. About the best she could hope for; Asami was a complete stranger and Iroh's child saw so few adults so her fear was not unexpected. From what Iroh had said, anyone who did notice her quickly assumed she was Zuko's ward - a subterfuge the man seemed to quite enjoy. Mai seemed a little exasperated by her grandson. In any case, the family's deception could only last so long. Looking at close-up revealed an unmistakable resemblance to Iroh. It would not take much to put two and two together. Yuzu's eyes intrigued her the most; they were a bright green - like fresh summer grass. So different to the lighter shade of her own eyes and the Beifong's. Who was the girl's mother? Not her place or the time to ask.

Routine moved them on from the slightly awkward start soon enough; Zuko, Mai and Yuzu had been travelling and it was close to lunch time. The four of them sat down, Asami still not entirely sure how to act around the older couple or the young child. And no sooner had lunch concluded then it was time for Iroh bid them goodbye for now. Nothing tearful or any kind of lingering goodbye from Yuzu; distressingly this must be about normal for her. Just a quick hug from her father and a promise to return in two weeks.

"And we'll go to the theme park when I'm back," Iroh promised his secret daughter.

* * *

"More tea Asami?" Mai asked holding up the kettle as they seated themselves at the table, the buzz of the airship's engines fading in the distance.

"No, thank you - this is fine," Asami said holding her own half-full cup. She was still struggling with the surreal nature of the situation - sharing tea with the legendary Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai. One of Avatar Aang's companions and his firebending teacher. The other part of the group dedicated to hunting down the airbender. They were both already legends and it remained slightly bewildering that the pair were unexpectedly down to earth, kind and very calming.

"Is the house to your liking? It's been around for a good long while now. Honestly; somewhere more modern would be better than this heap." Mai sniffed, glancing around the room. "I don't know what my grandson did to convince you to settle for this place. You'd have a much more fun time on the East coast."

Asami blinked watching Mai carefully. "I think it's beautiful - the house and the area," she volunteered and smiled. "The garden especially. I kind of want some peace and quiet," she added. "Oh and my family used to have a house not that far from here." They were going to be okay with her staying here - Iroh had promised. She did not want the rowdy nightlife elsewhere promised.

"Still, he could have given you a nicer place. The shack is older than either of us. Which is quite something given how ancient we look. Right, Mai? Mai?" Zuko's grin had rapidly become fixed as he stared at his wife. She rolled her eyes and Asami was not quite sure if she should support him or her.

"Hilarious, Zuko," Mai said in a dead-pan tone. Asami smiled and hastily hid her expression with her hand.

"Yes, well." Zuko cleared his throat. "I suppose Sokka was the competent comedian. Uncle was pretty funny!" His face fell slightly. "Guess I didn't inherit that trait from grandfather either."

"And yet you spent how long with them both?" Mai retorted smiling. "Sense of humor is supposed to rub off on your companions. And it's hard to imagine your grandfather cracking many jokes."

"Must have been nice," Asami offered. They looked at her curiously. "Having those friends and adventures?" She squirmed. "I mean... I had a funny friend too. But he didn't make it out of Ba Sing Se..." Tears were prickling her eyes and she ducked her head. "Sorry," she muttered as she furiously swiped at her face.

"I hear it helps to talk about it?" Zuko said softly.

Asami glanced up at him and Mai smiled supportively. And it poured out all over again; just like she had told Iroh. Her own sad, pathetic story. Told to two living legends. She sniffed when she finished, her face beginning to burn with embarrassment. "Sorry. Not as fun as your adventures was it?"

"Ah!" Zuko nodded. "Well. Some of it was fun," Zuko peering into the depths of his tea-cup. "But alot of it was serious and a lot of it was painful at the time. I rather wasted rather a lot of time with my Uncle. And I was very impatient with him." Zuko shook his head. "No. I vowed not to dwell on that kind of thing a long time ago. But I'd like to think I can sympathize with your plight. I was adamant I could stand on my own yet I was so unsure of where to go from where I was. In the end my banishing was the best thing that could ever happen to me, but do not for a second think I thought that at the time. All I wanted was to regain my honor-"

"Always the honor," Mai muttered. "Still should have called the cat 'Honor'."

"-and ashamed of my failures." Zuko continued, ignoring her. "Something I had to confront in the Earth Kingdom."

Asami licked her lips and sat forward. "How... how did you find your way? I mean, when you lost everything?" It would not be something specific she could mimic. But a philosophy, or mindset - those she could use.

Zuko smiled. "I started to rethink my life. More than once. And I had a lot of help; not just the Avatar and his companions, but a few strangers - knowingly and unknowingly. And my Uncle of course. Even when I disrespected him he never once turned his back on me." He sighed. "But you; you're different Asami. I tried to follow my father's will and suffered for it more than once. You chose to do what was right and helped Korra."

"But... so did you," Asami replied.

"In the end. After letting far too much happen I could have stopped," Zuko replied. "I spent a long time wishing I had acted sooner." He sipped his tea. "I spent some time in the Earth Kingdom; on my own and with my uncle. I have seen first hand what it was like and still I did nothing when I was welcomed back into my family. Somehow I could forget enough to leave people at risk by bandits. To allow the division between the rich and the poor. To allow people to remain hungry or homeless. I had my honor. For a time I thought that was all I really needed."

Similar to her, but different. "But still; thanks to me Team Avatar really suffered. And now it's gone. Korra doesn't need someone like me, but she... They..." Asami shook her head. "Have to be honest; without her I feel like I lost myself." Zuko had once found his purpose in helping Avatar Aang and in doing so was able to take the title of Fire Lord. She once thought Korra was her destiny; the circumstances of their meeting fit so well to a fantastical romance. But that could not be her destiny; the Avatar had no need of someone like her. No bending; a competent fighter, but no Kyoshi Warrior. Mechanically gifted, but without the improvisation that made Sokka a legend. Without Future Industries and her fortune, who even was she but a lost girl?

"You'll find your way," Zuko said gently. "There are many paths and no one can be sure where any of them will lead in the end. What matters is you make your decisions for yourself. But do not feel you must make them alone. Your friends are important too. I would be glad to count you in that group - as much as we have only just met. But do not hesitate to ask for our help should you need it."

"You've done better than many would," Mai added. "Often starting down the path of darkness when dealing with loss is enough to seal someone's fate forever. You chose to hold onto the good despite that."

"Thank you," Asami said. "I... I needed someone to tell me that." 

"And the only way is up for you now; I know it might not seem like it, you are free to do whatever you wish. And we will endeavor to help as much as she can," Mai said smiling.

Asami grinned in reply. "Thanks." A movement caught her gaze through the window. Towering piles of sand surrounded Yuzu on all sides. She sat in the sandpit and glanced around at the other columns until her gaze met Asami's for a moment. Her smile vanished and she glanced away guiltily. Was she afraid she would get in trouble for playing with earth like that?

* * *

Children wanted friends. Or at least Asami knew she had always wanted friends. Her childhood had been significantly lacking many people she could consider friends at all. Frustratingly brief moments in childhood and early teens - no one she could really call a friend. Yes there had been a string of lovers, but none of them formed anything like the bond she saw others share. Well. There was one exception; the few hours in the freezing cold with Korra when she did not even know her name. She could take solace in that. But Yuzu by contrast did not even appear to have that much. Her mere existence was secretive which did not help, but without her father friends should not hurt. It quickly became clear there was a distinct lack of any children in the aging community nearby. There were children elsewhere on the island, but too distant to easily meet with.   
Not completely true; there were children walking near the house at irregular intervals but it swiftly became clear these were with their parents and in the process of visiting elderly relatives. Zuko commented on the first day he always slightly bewildered by modern thinking. When he was younger everything was much more traditional; families living in large houses together. Now it had become habit for the younger generation to chose to live by themselves in the larger cities. Her father certainly corresponded to the newer generation. Asami sighed and snapped her book shut. She had read the same page three times and managed to zone out every time. Maybe she was hungry.

Yuzu was fiddling with something in the yard as Asami wandered past to the kitchen. The small girl fumbled with the object and put it down beside her for a moment. A broken kite; Yuzu plucked it up and began industriously wrapping bandages around the damaged frame. Pretty resourceful for her age, but it was unlikely to fly well repaired like that. "What happened?" Asami asked as she stepped down out of the house. Yuzu jumped and stared at her with intense suspicion for a long moment. Nervously she held the kite out towards to Asami after clambering awkwardly to her feet.

"It broke..." she said looking away from the older woman.

"Well that's no good. And you're trying to fix it?" Yuzu nodded. "Would it be okay if I help you?" Asami asked. Yuzu stared at her for a long moment before nodding. Asami sat down and Yuzu wandered closer. She crouched down and passed the broken kite to Asami. It was pretty cheaply made and not not well designed; the bamboo of the frame was far too thin and the whole thing was nowhere close to well balanced. It would barely tolerate a strong gust, and be incredibly hard to keep aloft. "Yuzu? I don't think this can be fixed." Yuzu looked at her in shock, her eyelids blinking fast. Don't cry. Please don't cry. "But, I can make you a better one." Yuzu looked at her curiously. "I'll make you one that won't break. Does that sound good?" Yuzu smiled and nodded. Progress.

As she rummaged through the garage, Asami wondered how this had never occurred to her before; toys. Future Industries could have expanded in this direction too. Of course it would have been the subject of meetings, endless debate and delays, but there was no technical stumbling block. And so much variety; current Satomobile fashion ensured an endless succession of shiny black cars and the occasional bright pink one destined for some other heiress. Strange. Until meeting Iroh's daughter she just would never have considered the potential. And now she could not stop thinking; Satomobiles like her father used to make but for all children. Ships- Dolls. She could make Korra dolls; a whole series of Avatar dolls. Bolin would have loved that. The thought made her sad for a moment and she realized she had drifted off when Yuzu tugged her sleeve. Better stay in the present.

Fixing the kite was no trouble at all. Making it sturdier and better took longer, but she finished well before Yuzu showed any signs of boredom. The two of them took the newly crafted toy to the beach, the white fabric of the sail now bearing a stylized red dragon. Yuzu stumbled and ran along the beach as Asami helped push the kite up into the air. And for the first time Asami wished she could airbend - keep the little girl entranced and her kite aloft. No. This was fine too; Yuzu giggled and tugged at the string as the kite danced in the air currents. The moment marked a major turning point; Yuzu was far more eager to talk to her after that, and became increasingly forward around her. She would come and visit Asami just before lunch each day and asked for more toys. Asami quickly anticipated the visits and made sure she was not in the middle of a chapter when she heard the tentative knock on her door. Cars, trains and ships; Asami made them all and delighted Yuzu with each and every one. After the first boat Yuzu asked for a model of her father's ship specifically. A Yamamoto battleship? No problem. Four decks, turrets, fire canons - done. All from a few bits of spare wood and scrap metal - the edges carefully sanded to avoid injury. Asami eyed it critically in the workshop and considered running a few wires through it to make it fully powered. But then Yuzu could not play with it in the bath with her other ship. The cars and trains also wound up swimming through the hot water regularly.  
"Safety first," she murmured to herself. The old Future Industries motto.

Iroh took to visiting every other week, and doted on his daughter during these times. The sack of toys he brought put Asami's efforts to shame - she did not have much to work with and was reluctant to ask for money to buy better material. It was heart-warming when Yuzu seemed determined to value both sets equally. The young girl was oddly insistent that Iroh see and admire her curious sand mounds, but only after ushering Zuko, Mai and Asami out of the way. Asami sat with her back to the wall in her room, her ears straining, but she could not make out a word that passed between father and daughter. The pair went out shortly after - and like every other day he was back home, Iroh would take Yuzu off somewhere on the island; often to the beach. He would always go out with sunglasses and a fake beard in place. At a quick glance no one would suspect who he was. Father and daughter would reappear at sunset, Yuzu sleepily rubbing her eyes at his side. A few times the pair went out with camping equipment and stayed somewhere overnight, Yuzu desperate to tell the rest of the household about the stars. Quality over quantity at least but the situation was still unfair to Yuzu; she saw her father so infrequently. Understandable perhaps - the constant juggle between the United Forces, the Fire Nation and as a father. It always hurt her when he left again.

Something was happening out there. Iroh was taking increasingly longer and longer return between visits and he stayed for shorter and shorter times. No matter how much it upset Yuzu, he always left the house with a promise to return as soon as he could, never able to be specific about just when that would be. After a full two months without visits he began sending sending letters. The three adults took it in turns to read Iroh's words to Yuzu; Zuko doing a terrible impersonation of his grandson as he did. He always looked pained after reading the other pages of the letters. When Yuzu was sleeping he mentioned the ever worsening situation in the Earth Kingdom. There was other news too - some specific to her. Or at least it felt like Iroh included it just for her. Really it was important to the world, but Asami allowed herself one indulgence that this was about her instead; Korra was still recovering. It came as part of worse news; the situation in the Earth Kingdom meant the United Forces were being stretched thin. Asami slept so badly that night and for the rest of the week she asked to not hear anything of the outside world for a long while.

Her reputation in the area was beginning to spread. Not for who she had been; no one realized or asked why she - a young twenty-something - was staying with the Fire Lord, his wife and their ward. Asami had been initially unsure what to say when a neighbor asked what it was like as their carer. She must have covered her surprise well enough as there was no further prying into the details. Asami insisted she was fine with her role. It was not completely a lie either; helping around the house at least gave her something to do. While the elderly couple was more than happy to hire contractors, Asami insisted she take charge and make improvements and repairs personally. The phone wires needed replacing. The electrical system looked about as old as the house itself - as impossible as that was - and even the water pipes were in serious need to replacement. Asami quickly got to work doing everything the couple's 'useless' grandson had been unable to.

This was good. Better than her life in Tsubiku Bay. Not just better accomodation and no need to scrimp and save just to eat, but she was no longer looking over her shoulder every other minute. The fear of discovery was so much less here. And she enjoyed this work far more than sweeping. Asami had a purpose here, closer to what she wanted but still so different. She was not simply mopping and sweeping in a factory choked with toxic fumes. The neighboring families grew envious of her modernization's and after prying details out of her over time she soon became inundated with requests for errands and improvements. More work, more uses of her skills. She took on every request willingly. And as much as she tried to turn down payment for them, the families insisted and she had more money than she had in months. A drop in the ocean for most, but most handed her a year's salary for her last job in exchange for simply rewiring a light switch.

Dignity. That was the difference between Tsubiku Bay and here. Here she had a job with dignity. The old people living nearby needed help - a lot of help as they aged and many had no family to look after them or family so distant they could not. They came from all walks of life - and among them were a large number of war veterans; people who carried sins just as she did. But somehow their sins did not hold them back and Asami vowed to stop allowing hers to do the same to her.

Her life was soon full; Satomobile maintenance, chauffeuring, shopping. Many of the elderly still remembered the end of the war and what life was like back then; modern advancements confused or seemed unnecessary to them. As she worked more, more people approached with offers and requests. Her reputation spread by word of mouth and she did it all. In her calmer moments she would sketch toy ideas and a few cursory ideas for improved flying craft. In others she was constantly in motion. It had been too long. The money piled up at a surprising speed; she wanted for so little and there was nothing much to spend it on. Zuko and Mai kept the house well stocked with food and repeatedly refused any attempt for her to pay for her stay.

Then someone said the fateful words and a truly good use for the money came to mind. A friend of one of her first and most loyal customers remarked there were a number of vacant stores in the resorts he owned around the island. She was welcome to make one of them her own. Her own shop; a little space on the island where she could work from. Her real second chance - the start of something new and wholly her own. No need to rely on anyone again, no need to inherit anything from her father. Start fresh and work her way up all over again. It would come at a price; she could not really stay with Zuko, Mai and Yuzu - too far to walk, and commuting was still a pain. But neither could she rely on them forever more. Best to tell them as soon as possible Iroh was due home next week. The sooner they knew the sooner she could begin her new life.

* * *

Iroh made it back in time for the Ember Island Festival, much to the relief of Zuko and Mai who fretted as the day drew closer. Their grandson arrived with a few gifts for Yuzu just like always. More of a surprise was Asami's invitation to attend the festival with him and Yuzu. "Thank you for the invitation," Asami told Iroh. "But I have nothing to wear..." She gestured at her own non-descript outfit. She had repeatedly failed to go and buy anything new for some time now, not wanting to see the kinds of things she would have bought without question before now beyond her reach.

"Not to worry," Iroh said as he held out a paper bag - one of the few he kept back from the mass of presents for his daughter. Asami took it and peeked inside. Folded silk? Ah! "Yes, I got you a yukata," he said as she looked at him on the verge of asking the question. "So; want to come along?"

"I think I have to now," Asami said, crushing the bag to her chest. "I mean otherwise you kind of wasted this on me."  
"You don't have to though," Iroh said. "The yukata is just to give you the choice - you are welcome to waste my money and stay here. But if you do want to come along - the mask is optional too," he said digging through another bag. "Me on the other hand; if anyone sees me..." He pulled the smiling demon mask over his face.

"There goes your chance to enjoy it like a commoner?" Asami completed his thought.

"Right," he said and lifted the mask up a little to grin at her. "Still want to come with us?"

"Yes I do," Asami said emphatically. "Just give me a moment?" She changed as hastily as she could, the yukata fitting perfectly. Zuko and Mai left while she was changing - Iroh said something about them helping to facilitate some of the rituals. The three of them headed out of the house, the sky just beginning to darken. How much like a family did they see? Husband, wife and excited daughter. Asami shook her head.

By the time they arrived at the shrine, the festival was in full swing. Paper lanterns hung on ropes crisscrossing the pathways and gave the grounds a golden glow as night continued to fall. Every corner - whether a stall or a post - seemed to have a pinwheel attached lazily turning in the faint breeze. A menagerie of origami animals were on display, but the dragons easily out-numbered every other species. Was all of Ember Island here? So many people, and so many hidden behind masks like her and Iroh. Common designs and rarer ones; spirits and legendary characters the most popular by repetition. Asami double-took when she caught a glimpse of Korra in the throngs. She took a hasty breath as an Aang tapped her on the shoulder; just a mask - the Avatar not as popular as other designs. How would Korra feel if she knew she was already that important to people?

Asami had never attended a festival like this but read about them in her books often enough. They were popular settings in radio dramas and plays for big dramatic confessions or moments of drama. Real life blew the staged experiences away; so much more overwhelming to actually encounter. The heat from so many people so close together, the noise of hundreds of happy people, the myriad smells of so many different cooking foods. Shops and stalls lined the path; some sold masks like hers and Iroh's, others sold grilled seafood and other treats. The spices made her eyes water - that marked her out as new here or at least inexperienced with the festival. No one else seemed fazed by the tickling smoke some of the cooking gave off. Still other stalls boasted carnival games much like those in the South.

"Daddy?" Yuzu tugged at Iroh's sleeve and pointed at a sign ahead of them. "Can we watch 'The Boy in the Iceburg'?" she asked. Asami blinked. An Avatar Aang play and if she remembered correctly the longest enduring of them. Possibly the least accurate too. 

"Um, sweetie." Iroh sounded panicked but was trying to keep his voice level. How many times had he had to endure it? "We were going to watch the Lion Dance later, weren't we?"

"Yes...?" Yuzu replied.

"If we go to see that play we won't get to see that. The play's pretty long and we don't want to miss the dancing, do we?" Iroh asked.

"No!" Yuzu said. She stared at the sign for another moment. "Can we see it later?"

"I'm sure at some point..." Iroh said.

Yuzu beamed at him and skipped away from the theatre as Iroh heaved a sigh of relief.

"Zuko mentioned seeing that play not longer after it came out," Asami commented glancing back at the sign. "And Mai said he refused to ever take her to see it. That's the one where Ozai won wasn't it?"

Iroh glanced around and pulled his mask up, exposing his face. Asami took a deep breath and did the same. Why? Unlike Iroh she had never hidden herself away. "It was. The company decided to rewrite the ending to something more like reality when my grandfather took the throne. Might have seemed a bit bad taste to keep the old version. These days Ozai and Azula are the villains and Aang won." Iroh glanced around and leaned closer to Asami. "It's still horribly acted, badly scripted and not exactly accurate on more than one point. But I think that's why people like it for some strange reason."

"I heard Toph loved it," Asami said. Bolin had enthused about this slightly obscure fact on more than one occasion.

"Oh she did," Iroh replied. "Grandfather assures me that she used to visit annually to watch it. You... you've seen it?"

"Not that one, but I've seen a version in Republic City. They said it was the same script," Asami replied. "Kind of curious to see if this one really is the same."

"Just to check; Toph was a huge burly guy?"

"Yep." Asami nodded.

"Well." Iroh glanced around. "Apparently after the war they recast the play to put someone who looked a bit closer to Toph in the cast. And I think that lasted a month or two until Toph's first visit. She went backstage part-way through and all she would say after was that she asked them very strongly to cast like they always had before."

"And no one knows...?" Asami asked.

"Nope," Iroh replied. "But the part was recast the next day and the practice stuck ever since. Grandfather said she thought the whole thing was hilarious from start to finish. He was less keen but never tampered with the production," Iroh said.

"Was it the inaccuracy that got to him or the bad acting?" Asami asked.

"The former, but it was more specifically the production is insistent there was something between him and Katara. Well, more than something - the two fell in love and became lovers in secret."

Asami's eyes widened. "I can see that being a little uncomfortable to sit through."

"He laughs about it now, but the first time Team Avatar saw that show..." Iroh shook his head. "Toph wasn't the only one to interfere - in the name of decreasing accuracy anyway. Katara visited the show at one stage a few years later and ever since any hinting about her crushing on Zuko kind of vanished from the script."

"You're doing a terrible job of dissuading me from wanting to watch it you know," Asami said grinning. "I may have to visit one of these days."

Iroh laughed. "Well, if nothing I say can persuade you otherwise, actually seeing it might. Just hope they never get it into their head to put you on stage..." He trailed off as Asami shivered. "I'm so sorry," he said. "That was thoughtless."

"No, no," Asami said, trying to not let her memories and fears overcome her. "I think I would be quite glad if that lot gave me the same treatment as Aang. It sounds... better."

"Let's get you something to eat," Iroh said hurriedly. "You haven't had dinner yet, right?"

"No," Asami said. The food when Iroh was able to push his way to one of the stalls was good. Some deep-fried dumplings with something chewy inside. The hot food in her belly countered against the chill his voice had awoken. Maybe it would be better; maybe the play would be a nicer version of her past - one where she did better. Woefully inaccurate sounded better than accurate right now.

The rides and atmosphere were reminiscent of the Winter Festival and the tension in her belly began to unwind. Different region, same kind of joy; spending time with family, friends, lovers. All of them enjoying the evening together. So many smiles and excited children. Firebender performances as opposed to waterbenders. A huge bonfire stood at the heart of the grounds. The crackling flames were mesmerizing - continuously fed by firebenders approaching the burning mass to add a burst of flame from their own bodies. As per custom, Iroh followed everyone else's example, Asami half-wishing she could as well. And no one noticed the prince adding his flame to the fire - why should they; it was no different to anyone else's.  
"Daddy?" Yuzu asked as they walked away from the fire.

"Yes Yuzu?"

"If Auntie Azula added her blue fire would it turn violet?" she asked.

Iroh laughed. "Oh that would be a sight. Unfortunately I don't think fire combines like paint, but I'm sure it would be pretty. I don't think she ever came here. Maybe we can convince her next year."

"Okay!" Yuzu nodded. "You'll come next year won't you?"

"I would love to," Asami said. Yuzu grinned at her.

"Dancing!" she said as she darted forward again, Iroh and Asami following close behind her. "Can we dance too?" she asked staring at the assembled mass of people moving to the music. Another tradition traced back to a curious student in a school who insisted on wearing a headband. Many claimed it had been Aang while in the Fire Nation, but the truth mattered less than the legacy it produced.

"We can. Asami?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Except the formal stuff," she said.

"You'll be fine," Iroh said tugging her gently with him and Yuzu as they moved out from the crowd. "Just listen to the beat and move your body."

How long since she had last danced? It must have been on her birthday. Very few chances since then; work, the Fire Ferrets, getting kidnapped. Her body seemed stiff, unpracticed. The beat was clear enough, but actually moving in time with it seemed impossible. She was about to give up more than once before noticing Yuzu bouncing around without a care in the world, enjoying herself. Iroh mimicked his daughter's awkward movements - much to the amusement of several onlookers. If only they knew. Asami took a deep breath and danced. The movements, the motion and the rhythm came back as she pushed herself onward. Too long; never quite aware before just how fun this all was.

Yuzu tired first, her seemingly endless energy eventually running out. She tugged her father's sleeve again and they left the dancers to carry on without them. Iroh glanced at his watch. "They should be ready," he murmured. "Asami, we have a tradition to take care of. If you would like to accompany us to the river?" Asami nodded and they pushed their way back through the festival and into the quieter areas at the edge. Ahead of them Zuko and Mai were standing with a number of other people beside the river. Candles were drifting along in the current on the backs of tiny floats made from wood and banana leaves. Some people cred as they let their floats drift away into the increasingly crowded river. Others watched in complete silence while a few added tiny notes to their own float.

"Seen this before?" Iroh asked.

"I did. Well, I've seen it a few times in Republic City. From a distance. Dad refused to join in so I was never entirely sure what it was about," Asami said carefully.

"It's a tribute for the departed," Iroh said as he approached a table with the individual components of the floats laid out. "Every year we remember those we lost. According to legend the tradition began after a tsunami destroyed a village further down the coast. The people who survived believed the spirits of those who died might be able to find their way back here if they lit fires to guide them." Iroh smiled. "They wanted to keep them close until it was time to be reborn. Better than being lost to the sea and winding up who knew where."

"So that's what it was." Sad and beautiful. "The ceremony in Republic City was so much smaller scale."

"I can't forget the first time..." Iroh said fiddling with the paper he took from the table. "It was the night of Avatar Aang's funeral. The river was covered with fire when the mourners were done. The Yue bay looked like a sea of stars with so many tributes."

Zuko and Mai were on the opposite bank, bowing to well-wishers as they prepared their own individual candles and notes. How many for Zuko's friends now? He had outlived so many. Which one was Aang's, which Sokka's? His uncle's? Did his father merit one? How about his mother? Mai had her own candles and when Asami looked back to her companions Iroh had finished writing three notes; one for himself and one for Yuzu. He handed the lit floats to Yuzu who lowered both into the water with exaggerated care and let them drift away.

Asami turned to the table and hastily plucked up her own sheet of paper. Four people who seemed to fit the conditions for this ceremony. Well, three people she might want to honor with this tradition - and the other who hurt her so badly. Two candles and two names; Mako and Bolin on two separate slips of paper and she bit back her tears as she attached them to the candles. Iroh wordlessly ignited the floats as Asami held them out to him. She paused just before setting them adrift. String, string. Nothing at hand; time to improvise. She pulled the lace from her boot and quickly tied the two floats together. "You two need to stay together," she said as her voice broke. The floats settled onto the water, never straying from the other as they floated down the river. They merged into the mass of floats and candles; it was not long until she could no longer pick the brothers out from the mass.

Her mother's name and candle was easy to complete - an old, familiar loss. She let it float just like the other two, the pain familiar, old. Should she light the last one; his one even after everything he had done? Yes. Move on and forgive, not let him rule her actions any longer. She let it float away a significant time after her mother's - and maybe she was seeing things. The flickering flames soon blended into one afterall. But she was certain her father's candle bumped against her mother's a little way down the river and the two stayed together. These had not been bound with a lace like the brothers but they wound up like that regardless. She was finally letting all of them go.

* * *

The night wore on and Yuzu eventually ran out of energy. Zuko and Mai insisted on taking her back and getting themselves to bed; Iroh and Asami were firmly told to enjoy the rest of the night. The pair wandered away from the still active festival and down to the shoreline. The night was wonderfully warm and Iroh was somehow easier to talk to now. Little questions about the festivals and the various traditions. Asami almost did not dare ask about the Earth Kingdom situation, but pushed herself forward; she had let go of guilt. And the topic finally changed to her life. Their stroll had brought them back to the house and after checking she was not tired, Iroh asked her to wait for him. He returned moments later as Asami stared up at the stars with a bundle of firewood, some sake and surprisingly, a guitar. They sat on either side of the fire, looking down the beach to the softly lapping surf.

"I like it here," Asami said after sipping at her sake. "And I'm ready to try and start over again. But I still want to stay here."  
Iroh smiled. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love this place! The beaches, the people, the weather, the food. Everything. And I can fill in for what the island doesn't have; a really good mechanic. How have you lot managed for so long without one I don't know." She glanced at Iroh who just smiled in response. "Iroh; I was... thinking about starting my own shop."

"That would be a great idea," he said. "But... are you sure you want to do that here? There's plenty for you in the capital - your skills will be in huge demand."

Asami shook her life. "I've... I've lost my appetite for the big city. I like this, I want this more now."

Iroh nodded. "When do you plan to start?"

"After the festival. I don't have much so there's little to pack. And I found a good place to setup. It's over on Crystal Beach. I..." She smiled. "I was going to tell you - all of you - when you got here, but... Seemed wrong when you were all enjoying yourselves."

"Perfectly understandable," Iroh said sipping his drink. "Any reason why you went for Crystal Beach?"

"You mean aside from the owner of the place letting me work off my rent instead of paying it?" Asami grinned. "Well, they've got white sand over there. As much as I like the black sand, there is something about the more traditional colour. Plus it's even more of a retiree place than here so no one's going to recognize me. And then there's the highway..." Asami trailed off.  
"Makes sense. Plus..." He leant a little closer. "There's a gorgeous lifeguard stationed there."

"Oh, you mean Kurako?" Asami said without thinking. "Currently single and-" Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning. "Why did you bring her up?"

"I had a feeling she might contribute to your reason for going there," Iroh said swigging his sake and leaning back watching her.

"Do you know her or something?" Asami asked feeling a little embarassed.

"Everyone on the island at least knows of her; she was crowned Miss Ember last year." Iroh winked at her.

"I'm not surprised; she's stunning. Those legs, those hips, that long dark hair, her chest..." Asami coughed hurriedly trying not to imagine the lifeguard wearing a little bit less. "I hear she's a sweetheart," Asami said hurriedly. "Little bit shy but everyone seems to love her. Those eyes are so remarkable; never seen anyone else with wine-coloured eyes. And her lips..."

"You have good taste in women," Iroh smirked. "But; I don't think she's assured of victory next year. Not if you enter."

"Oh that would be great wouldn't it? What a headline; 'Wanted Equalist Enters Miss Ember Island Contest'." Iroh thought her beautiful? Even now? Her hair was at least manageable and washed but not styled. She had not bothered with makeup since arriving and her clothes were a far cry from the city fashions. No. She was thinking of moving out. Focus. "I need help though."

"I can introduce you to Kurako. Or maybe the other way around. You'd make a good couple."

"Really?! That would be great. I mean, if you can, but don't feel you have to." Asami babbled and shook her head. "But that's not what I meant. I need papers and legal permits and..."

"And you are in a difficult situation with those," Iroh said nodding. "I think I can sort them; if I leave your surname off - or you can go back to Moon if you want - and no one will suss you."

"Thank you. But..." Asami bit her lip. Always thinking about it, but never saying it before. "I'm considering changing my whole name too. I could leave the Asami part behind as well."

Iroh flinched, trying to cover his reaction by pouring more sake. "May I ask why?"

"I... I want to get away from my past. All of it. I want to be someone else now. And... as long as I'm Asami, I'm his daughter. If I can get rid of the name, then there's nothing to connect us. Asami can disappear." Asami glanced at Iroh who was looking away from her.

"If that will give you peace..." he said not looking at her.

"Its cowardly, I know. But..." Asami sighed. "You've given me time to look at myself, really look at myself. I'm not strong, not like other people are. But if I can start again I can be strong from the start."

"You're no coward, Asami," Iroh said. "And you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've continued to smile despite everything. You have hope for the future. I think that's amazing. I think you're amazing..."

Asami smiled. He was wrong, but it felt nice for someone to have such faith in her. "Do you mind if I ask you a question? It's... it's a little personal."

"Go right ahead," Iroh said.

"If you had a chance to choose something for yourself - not something you were born with - what would it be? Or would you rather be the prince?" Asami asked.

Iroh was silent for a moment. "I've asked myself those questions once before. I found my answer - I would be a soldier. What I wanted to be more than anything else. More than..." Iroh trailed off.

"More than?"

"Being a prince," Iroh replied.

"But..." Asami frowned. "You're both."

"Can't keep doing that," Iroh said as he picked up his guitar and strummed it a few times. He was going to take over his mother's throne. Back to the Fire Nation and leaving his life in Republic City forever. "Though. I did consider becoming an ambassador in a few years. Might improve the image of my country. Good preparation too." How long since she had been that certain of her future? Knowing what it would bring and involve. Jealous now; Iroh had so many options despite implying his family was a limiting factor. No. No jealousy; be happy for him - he had found his path in life. Why would she want to take that away from him?

"But would you choose not to be Firelord...?" Asami asked.

"Difficult question. And to be honest I don't have any answers for that one. But... I'd change my name if I could. I think you can appreciate the mindset." Iroh glanced at her.

"You don't like your name?" she asked feeling foolish the moment she blurted it out. Of course that was not the reason.

"No." He glanced around as if his family were hiding in the sand dunes nearby. "I understand why my grandfather named me after his uncle, but that puts something of an onus on me. I have a legacy to fulfill because of that. Just because we both have the same name and are in this family. I probably won't end up like him, but it feels like they want me to. Follow in his footsteps - I don't want to do that. But..." He smiled and strummed the guitar again. "I kinda did anyway. I'm a general - just like he was. But it was never my intent to be like him - at least I don't think that's why I did it. But there are times when people use my name; its never clear if people mean me or him they mean. So... my own name would be better. They named Azula after her grandfather but changed it; so why not me?" He strummed the guitar again. "So I can see why you want to change your name too. Still, I feel a bit ungrateful - I was named after her hero of Ba Sing Se and the man seen as Zuko's guiding light. I... I can't imagine what it's like to be in your situation."

They were opposites then; he wanted Republic City and a soldier's life; she wanted the quiet tranquility of Ember Island. The silence stretched on. "When... when I leave. I can still come visit your family can't I?" Asami asked.

"Of course! They'd be thrilled for you to come back. And you are still welcome to stay as long as you like." Another strum on the guitar. A nice idea, but she was still the outsider, someone who had no place in this family home. She was not Zuko and Mai's adopted granddaughter or Yuzu's mother. And despite the flirting once, she was not Iroh's partner. Being with him was easy and comfortable but there was still something awkward between them.

"And if you need me to take care of Yuzu or just to give Zuko and Mai a break... She's starting school next year isn't she?"

"She is and... thank you for the offer but..." Iroh looked pained. "She's... not going to attend school here. We'll be back as often as we can, but..."

"Oh." Of course Yuzu was not going to attend school here. She would be in the capital, in a fancy boarding school or something. It was happening already; her planned comforting life, the people around her she expected to count on were already planning to leave her behind where she could follow but with such risks in doing so. It would have been nice to tutor Yuzu, but a better school would be better for her.

"Yeah," Iroh said sighing. "She's moving to Republic City next year." Asami nodded, trying not to let her misgivings show on her face as she sipped her sake. "I miss her enough as it is. And she should never have been expected to grow up like she has without either parent. But that's going to change. I just... I missed so much. Her first words, first steps. I... " He winced. "I missed two birthdays. Absolutely appalling and unforgivable. No way to make that up - not really."

"I'm sure you could," Asami said.

"Maybe one day." They fell silent again; late but Asami still felt wide awake. 

"What time is it?" she asked to break the silence.

Iroh fumbled in his yukata and withdrew his pocket watch. He squinted at the clock face. "Almost midnight." He blinked. "Midnight. I almost forgot."

"Forgot?" Asami asked.

"Fireworks," Iroh said scrambling to his feet. "It'll take ages to get back there. You can never seem them from here either." Iroh whirled around to stare at the house. "Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Ever ridden a dragon?"

Asami laughed. "Strangely enough, no!"

"Want to?" Iroh held his hand out. "We can get a great view of the fireworks from the sky."

"I..." Yes. "Yes," she said and took his hand. So surreal to receive the offer. Dragons remained near mythic creatures even with Zuko's frequently sighted in Republic City. Only the Fire Nation monarchy and the Avatars ever had a chance to encounter the creatures directly. To let this opportunity go... Worries about the temperature in the air evaporated when Asami stroked her hand across Druk's flank. He was amazingly warm; his scales unexpectedly soft against her skin. She expected him to be all spikes and rock-like hide, not like this.

"Grandfather might not quite approve of this, but..." Iroh smirked. "He doesn't have to know." He settled himself onto Druk's back and Asami clambered up just behind him. "Hang on tight," Iroh said as he flicked the reins.

At the first wing-beat Asami's balance wobbled and her stomach lurched as Druk heaved himself higher into the sky. She trembled at the height as she glanced down; this was so different to the airships. There she understand the mathematics, material composition, fault tolerances and manufacturing process all contributing to keeping her aloft. Here she could do little but put all her faith went into another living organism.

"You okay?" Iroh called over his shoulder. "We can go lower if you want-"

"No!" Asami called back. "This is..." Scary but exhilarating. "This is great!" Asami laughed. No windshield to hold the rush of air back. No seat-belts. Nothing but Druk. The dragon flapped his wings a few more times and glided forwards.

"The river is just down there," Iroh shouted and pointed.

Momentary dizziness as she looked. It passed quickly enough; the thin line cutting across the beach was still bright with candles, individual points of light spread out in the sea past it. "Amazing," she breathed. "Hey... Can we go higher?" she asked. What was she thinking? As beautiful as it was, she was still only just coping with this. Iroh glanced back, smiled and flicked the reins again. Druk growled and beat his wings. The island shrank below them.

"I can ask Zuko to borrow Druk again tomorrow; the island looks great by day as well," Iroh said.

"What's that?" Asami pointed over his shoulder towards a mass of lights in the distance.

"Carnival I should think," Iroh replied. "You want to look?"

"Yeah!" Asami said. "And go faster!"

"Faster you say?" Iroh sounded amused. "Hold on..."

Druk's wings beat faster for a second and then he started tipping forward. Her stomach lurched for a moment and then she was in danger of leaving it behind. They rushed towards the ground, the air blasting past them, Druk's wings rigid to either side of them. Asami screamed with the thrill of it, sucking in a breath as Druk swooped out of his dive and rose back into the air again. "Wow," she said, her voice hoarse.

"You have to be the only person I have ever known who wanted higher and faster on the back of a dragon," Iroh said. "At least the only one who said that on their first ever ride."

"Really?" This was amazing. Flying by dragon was so different to the airships. Airships were so contained, so segmented from the air all around the craft. This was better. This was the best way to travel. Just like Team Avatar on the back of Appa.

"Okay; fireworks should be-" She could not hear the rest of his words as a flower of light exploded below them, the boom reverberating through the air. More bursts of sparks and other booms swiftly followed. Odd to be above the fireworks. So different to see them like this. More fireworks, the explosion of each obscuring the resounding boom of the previous. Each painted the air a different colour as they brightened and swiftly faded away. Streams and bursts of colour burst into brilliance and faded as they fell back towards Ember island.

"Iroh?"

"Asami?"

"I have... a crazy idea," Asami said. Absurd, dangerous, but Iroh just smiled when she told him.

"Let's try."

Maybe it was the sake. Maybe it was starting a new life, or preparing for it to be not quite what she hoped. Maybe it was being on the back of a dragon with Iroh. Who could really say. At Iroh's command, Druk hovered in the air waiting for the next round of explosions. Streaks of light from the ground; their cue. Druk dived down towards them, the explosion of colour appearing right ahead of them. The dragon swept straight through the sparks, Iroh directing them away from them with flicks of his arms and fingers. It was only for a moment, almost missed in a blink of her eyes but it was enough. A cloud of different coloured sparks enveloped Iroh, Druk and Asami. It was like nothing Asami had ever seen before. They burst through the cloud at a breathtaking pace and Druk pulled back up from his dive as Asami laughed harder and freer than she had in years.

* * *

Asami was still laughing as the dragon settled onto the beach and even Iroh was grinning. "That's going to make the papers tomorrow," he said. "It'll be funny if they think that was grandfather. Better than them recognising me..."

Asami leant back against Druk and gazed up at the stars. "Don't worry so much. It's not like we ruined anything. And I bet the crowd loved it."

Iroh sighed. "I know, I know. It's just..." He smiled. "Too paranoid for my own good."

"In any case; thank you Iroh." She craned her neck back and patted Druk's neck. "Thank you Druk." The dragon growled softly in response.

"Ready to turn in?" he asked.

"Still not tired," Asami replied. 

"Another walk then?" Iroh asked. Asami nodded. They walked along the beach. No one around. Silent except for the gentle wash of the sea against the beach. No lights, torches or lamps in sight. Just the candles; some caught in the wash near the shore, some drifting out into the bay and the open sea beyond. But the warm of the day was fading and the night was growing colder; Asami wrapped her arms around herself.

"Asami?" Iroh held out his hand and she took it in both of hers. He was so warm. Thoughtful. With a burst the heat seemed to percolate right through her.

"If you like I can take you out on Druk tomorrow at sunrise. And..." There was a glint in his eye. "Druk's faster during the day."

Asami smiled. "Looking forward to that," she said. "Faster would be quite something. How high can he go?"

"As high as low clouds," Iroh said. "Don't like to as it's pretty cold at that altitude - not so good for him."

"Well. You don't have to go that high, but I would like to see the island from up there." More questions; just what was Druk capable of? Flight was so much different to driving. Roads were two dimensional and limited; the sky offered three dimensions and far fewer restrictions. And seemingly no limit on speed.

"Can I try and fly him?" Asami asked.

"Maybe one day. It's not so much a skill - there is a bit of that - but first you need to bond with him. And that can take a few years. But if that goes fine..." Iroh trailed off. Patience then. Or maybe she could create something she could fly.

Was there a chance for them even now? They would soon go their separate ways. Once their futures seemed intertwined but it no longer felt as if it would or even could. So many what ifs and might have beens. What would like be life if nothing had gone wrong? If dinner and flirting in Republic City turned into dates and romance? What if they had been together? Would she have become Yuzu's mother? No. No point thinking about it now.

Two people walking on the beach hand in hand; just like Zuko and Mai. Druk. Dragon. What had Korra told her the fortune teller said about her? A dragon had apparently been the symbol of her destiny. Had she meant this? Perhaps. If so, tonight must have seen it fulfilled - these moments they would never have again and never meant to last. If this was her destiny, she was not getting a love story - hers was different. Asami gripped Iroh's hand a little tighter. He looked at her curiously and she shook her head, smiling. This was a story of kindess; of making new, happy memories. Was it then her conclusion? Was she destined to sit out the rest of Korra's life and be happy here? She could live with that. Or was it instead the start of a new phase in her life? Who knew what Crystal Bay held. What mattered now was this night, this moment. What happened next was entirely of her choosing - she would forge her own destiny from now on.

* * *

Asami was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Iroh stalked up the beach, Zuko and Mai left behind him and struggling to follow. Despite the chill of the morning air Iroh was shirtless, the cold not seeming to faze him in the slightest. The screech of the hawk had torn her from her sleep and she was still unsure quite what the bird's arrival meant to cause such a commotion this early, to cause Iroh to tear down the beach to greet it in such a rush.

"Iroh..." she began.

"I have to leave," he said brusquely.

"What? Why?"

"A note from the..." He paused. "Great Uniter," he said with a touch of exasperation. "I have been... invited to negotiate the freedom of some three hundred Fire Nation citizens in the Earth Kingdom." Asami drew in a sharp breath. "I have to leave immediately."

"Iroh," Zuko said, his face grim. He and Mai had only just caught up with him. "Stay. I can go in your place."

Iroh shook his head and glanced back at his grandfather. "The summons called for me specifically. And if I do not agree with the negotiation it will surely dishonor the entire nation, to say nothing of our family. If I don't go, who else can save them?"

Zuko grimaced but said nothing. "Be careful," Mai said sternly. "I still do not trust this 'Great Uniter'."

"Neither do I," Iroh said. "Bu rest assured, I will check with mother before doing anything."

No one could persuade Iroh not to leave - Mai and Zuko repeatedly trying to dissuade him. Even Asami tried to appeal to the importance of remaining here. Nothing could stack against three hundred lives - no one should stop him trying to save so many. It did not displace the fear that something could go wrong; that the 'Great Uniter' was more troubling than supposed. Iroh skipped breakfast and holed up in his office as he made some calls. 

He reappeared wearing his United Forces uniform and Asami was unable to ignore the knot forming in her stomach. Why? No, she knew. After Ba Sing Se it was difficult to be certain her friends could cope with whatever situation they found themelves in - not like she might have once. Mako and Bolin died. Iroh might suffer the same fate. The airship swooped out of the sky all too soon - right on schedule. Asami stood beside both Zuko and Mai as they could do nothing but watch Iroh leave without even being able to bid his daughter farewell, and to who knew what in the Earth Kingdom.


	6. The Great Uniter

_"I am Vaatu." The pale man continued to smile at her, the unchanging expression slowly unnerving her._

_“Pardon my ignorance great spirit, but if I might I humbly request to ask; who am I speaking with?” Kuvira asked as she kept her voice level._

_Vaatu chuckled deep in his throat, the smile unchanging, his eyes blank and seemingly empty. “Impressive manners. Very impressive.” He glanced at Wan Shi Tong. “A most excellent choice all things considered." The owl ruffled his feathers. "However, do not feel obligated to persist with them as you have. I wish to move beyond such formalities,” he said casually waving his hand. He seemed to move in between blinks of her eye and now stood further back than he had a moment before. “I am the spirit of chaos,” he said as he bowed with a flourish._

_“Is the chaos of Ba Sing Se to your liking then?” Kuvira asked quickly. Her actions in the city must have drawn this Vaatu’s attention. No; why would Wan Shi Tong be present if this was not somehow connected to their meeting in the desert?_

_“It is. It is what allows me to make myself known to you,” Vaatu replied. He moved in between another blink of her eye and stepped out from behind the larger mass of Wan Shi Tong._

_Kuvira glanced at the owl before carefully voicing her next question. “Why did you seek me out?”_

_Vaatu was smiling once more. “I merely require an… ally. Yes, that is the word you humans use. An ally to aid me in a certain matter. Wan Shi Tong has watched for a long while for one so worthy; and never before has he encountered one so suitable as you, Kuvira. Certainly no other individual has been able to wreak the havoc on the scale you achieved with such minor interventions. You have proven yourself well.”_

_An ally of chaos. Appealing, but meaningless. Chaos was more of a state than a goal; by it’s nature it could not persist indefinitely. Chaos would fade. “I mean no disrespect Vaatu, but I wish to clarify that the chaos in Ba Sing Se was not for the sake of it. It is purely to facilitate a change in the Earth- In the human world.”_

_Vaatu chuckled somewhere behind her. Kuvira turned smoothly to face him again, refusing to show surprise at his movements and words. “Your human affairs are so endlessly fascinating. Oh, yes, we do watch. And spirits are not as different as some like to pretend.” Wan Shi Tong shuffled his feet and sniffed with what sounded like annoyance somewhere behind her. “My desire for an ally of chaos is that I might defeat an old rival.”_

_“A rival?” Kuvira asked. “What could a mere human offer to assist with such a task? It is not as if I even possess the ability to earthbend. Surely a waterbender would be better placed to fight spirits…” Kuvira shook her head. The Earth Kingdom needed her urgently - tangling with spirits would only serve to distract her. She did not have time for this. “I would need my bending back before I could even hope to help you.” A faint hope - if he could restore it then perhaps as a fair trade she would see what he asked of her._

_“Such a task is not within my power,” Vaatu said solemnly. Kuvira frowned, about to protest when the spirit continued talking. “But I assure you that regaining your ability remains possible. Once you have your bending back..." Vaatu trailed off and repeated the word a few more times as if it were unfamiliar. "When it is restored I will be able grant you a power greater than that of even the one you know as the Avatar.” His speech grew more aggressive as he spoke, the last words a sneer. "Far more than her," he whispered._

_Kuvira’s eyes widened, hope almost overriding the need for caution. These were spirits, entities who could range from honest and harmless to frightful nightmare entities that few wished to even hear of. She had no seismic sense at the moment; there was no way to tell if he was lying. And that was even assuming that Vaatu’s feet really did touch the ground - the speed and distance of his movements suggested he might not be what he seemed. Was it even possible to sense deceit from a spirit? Regardless; she could no trust him simply on his word. “A most generous offer. But surely there is a price?” Kuvira asked._

_Vaatu smiled thinly. “The price will be your aid as I have said. Defeat my rival and your part will be complete. Nothing more and nothing less.” He stared at her for a moment, suddenly at her side and whispering harshly in her ear. His breath was odorless, his breath hot and warming her in the suddenly chill area. “Do you not desire the power for yourself? We are merely helping the other.”_

_The Earth Kingdom glorious and whole; the nation the most powerful in the world. Kuvira shook her head. “But I do not desire anything personally. I care only for the good of my people and my land. I do not desire chaos, only change.”_

_Vaatu smirked, standing before her again. “You truly are so different from the rest of your kind." He tilted his head to one side and regarded her carefully. "A fantastical dream; huge and grand. Inspiring. And yet the dreamer is a creature who is nothing.” His voice had turned savage, the force of insult almost enough to make her take a step back. She wanted to retort, lash out at this creature. No bending - and to fight a spirit with hands and feet seemed nothing short of futile - especially here in their world. Vaatu kept on talking. “You caused this chaos that holds Ba Sing Se in it’s clutches. You fanned the flames of it’s origins by eliminating the ruler and the web that tied those like her together. Chaos is easy. Order is difficult. And restoring that requires power of your own; you have nothing.”_

_“You’re wrong,” Kuvira snapped back. “All I need to do is steer those with power and potential in the right direction.”_

_Vaatu laughed, the sound echoing, his laugh washing over her again and again. “Very well! I permit you to try. But I am certain we will talk again. That which you humans know as Harmonic Convergence commences begins next year. We will meet then, when the cosmic power starts pouring down from the heavens.” Just like Korra had been telling her. But unlike the Avatar, Vaatu was inviting her to participate in the events. “Such astonishing power could be yours and yours alone. Try as you will. But should you fail with nothing but your own powers, then seek me in the Si Wong desert in the next solstice; I will be waiting.”_

_The air flickered and Vaatu was gone. Kuvira whirled around; Wan Shi Tong was gone too. The vast open space of the spirit world had vanished in the same moment. She was standing at the end of an alley, the dead bodies of her victims at her feet._

* * *

Kuvira blinked awake, for a moment disorientated about time and place. The sensation of herself as a human pin-cushion returned in moments. The pins did not hurt, but every minor flex of her muscles twitched the needles in her skin and ensured she was aware of their presence. She sighed as she tried to relax. How long had she been asleep? Su stepped into her field of vision.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“As good as can be expected,” Kuvira replied.

“The healer says you’re making good progress,” Su continued looking away from her.

“Still can’t bend though.” Kuvira swallowed as she twitched again and resisted the urge to clench her fists. “The sooner I heal the better. I need to help with the kingdom.” Somehow and in any way she could. Taking control of an army would be a possibility. Lead them to take back strategic positions. Foolish notion; what army could she lead? She had nothing - no power, no allies, no bending. And in this conflict the sole fact either side concerned themsevles with was self-preservation and self-interest. So short-sighted and so selfish. Was she the only one who desired real change?

Su sighed. “Kuvira. I know my decision frustrated you. But I cannot allow the Beifong name to be tarnished.” Her voice hitched; Su had still not forgiven her for the meeting in Republic City.

“I know. And I’m sorry," Kuvira said forcing as much emotion as she could muster into the words. "I understand why you refused,” she added. Convenient lies to prevent awkward questions and mask the continued evolution of her plotting. Su was a poor choice of leader for the Earth Kingdom; she could see that now. Why had she been so certain Su was best choice? She was hopeless. There were better choices. And all Kuvira needed her bending back. Maybe not even that; if she could not lead than at least she could begin the process of change elsewhere. If she eliminated the Fire Nation royal family it would bring them down to the same level as the Earth Kingdom. Both starting from scratch - so much fairer that way. A harsh but fair justice for all that they had done. But it would be meaningless if the Fire Nation fell and the Earth Kingdom remained in ruins, never taking advantage of the situation provided. If she had her bending, if she was stronger, could she even lead? Perhaps. But how could she trust Vaatu? No. She would not turn to him. He could not give her bending back; there must then be some way for her to regain her own power.

* * *

Needles in her skin. Over and over again, every-day the same process and the same lack of appreciable progress. And everyday, the needles made her think of Vaatu. Involuntary, strange and unavoidable. Somehow the pale man appeared in her mind's eye the moment the needle entered her. The memory of that meeting and that place dominated her thoughts. Try as she might, Kuvira was never able to truly put the spirit out of her mind.

In the moments between acupuncture she gathered information, planning and preparing as best she could for the next step. So much rested on regaining her bending - and yet so far there had been no progress on that front. At least the Avatar faired little better; Opal had been writing to her and the Avatar had yet to regain even one element. So tiring to continually muster sufficient fake enthusiasm and concern over Opal's letters. The Avatar had fallen into depression, and remained lonely and frustrated. She was out of the way for now; there remained the chance she would get in the way of the plan. But she could not simply tell Opal she no longer cared. Losing her as an accomplice would be disastrous at this stage.

Su was willing to keep Kuvira informed as the skirmishes and battles continued to rage across the country. All her fault; and while she was effectively trapped and helpless, Yeun and Kang were tearing the country apart. And caught between them were the true rulers of the kingdom; the people. They fled in panic as the giants thrashed and struggled, scurrying to safety as armies trampled across their lands. In the wake of the behemoths, well-placed but relatively minor families echoed the skirmishes to lay claim to anything the giants did not concern themselves with. Lady Sung currently held the eastern provinces. From what Kuvira could see, she was was biding her time until either Yeun or Kang emerged victorious over the other. But she was ready and poised to strike - viper quick - at Ba Sing Se as soon as the opportunity arose.

Opal burst into one of the acupuncture sessions in a whirl of excitement when she received the news of Korra’s healing. She frantically recited the relevant portion of the letter as Kuvira felt her hopes raise but at the same time she was wary. And as Opal continued to read, it sounded like her excitement was somewhat premature. It was not as if Korra could bend as yet. Repairing the chakra points was a stunning achievement, but that healing could not have granted her the ability to restore bending and not the Avatar's own skill with the elements. Opal was eventually chased out but not until she thrust a second page - notes from Master Katara at Kuvira's doctor. The woman studied the note and agreed to try working in the indicated direction from their next session.

Something was different. Too soon to know if it would work, but as the needles pierced her skin, she did not relive her meeting with Vaatu. Was this truly progress of a sort or had she finally gained a greater control of her mental state? More patience, more healing, more relaxation. Her injuries and loss of bending had seen her placed on administrative leave. There was little to do but train her body and meditate; Kuvira spend an increasing amount of time on both.

The first day something changed it was like a switch had snapped closed in her head. Something jolted and she felt fuller than before. Kuvira gasped, reaching out carefully with her mind to check she was feeling correctly and not simply deluding herself. The needles were vivid and clear in her skin; before she only felt them with movement. Now she could feel them lying still. Either the acupuncturist had made a mistake or she was feeling the individual pins themselves.

More. She needed to feel more. The table beneath her was metal; as was the floor as she struggled to her feet as quickly as possible. She could feel metal again. The sense was dulled, vague, so much fainter than memory lead her to believe, but unmistakably there. Kuvira ran from the room, ignoring the acupuncturist's cries of protest. Each slap of her bare foot on the metal floor felt better than it had in months. The sensations through her foot were too vague, too confused to make sense of. Metal would take time. For now she needed to touch the base element. She darted past the bewildered Opal at a sprint. The tiny needles continually caught against Kuvira's clothes and her limbs as she moved, but she could not stop, could not care right now. Outside; she dithered for a frantic moment and dove for the nearest patch of soil. She plunged her fingers deep into the moist dirt, feeling it. How had she coped with out it, without the earth like this?

"Kuvira?" Opal asked from behind her. Kuvira did not look round and instead gestured at a nearby rock. It took close to all her energy, but at last the rock trembled, rattled and finally floated smoothly towards Kuvira. She let it hover for a moment and with a swipe, she sent it blasting up and away from the city, vanishing into the brilliant blue of the sky. "Your bending..." Opal trailed off and Kuvira turned to smile at her. "This... This is amazing," Opal said. "Kuvira can bend again!" she yelled.

"Not enough," Kuvira said through gritted teeth as she gestured at the nearest metal bench. Nothing. No, a faint response from the metal. She scrambled forward, groaning in frustration as she pushed and pulled the metal. Exhausting, agonizing but eventually it shifted under her will. The needles were still catching all over her body, catching everywhere. With a last burst of effort she pushed them out and let them rain down onto the ground all around her.

"It'll get better. I'm sure of it," Opal said as she crouched beside her. "Hopefully this means Korra's bending will be back soon. I can't wait for her to get back on her feet!"

"Hopefully," Kuvira echoed, barely listening to her excitable friend.

"Do you think we could visit her?" Opal asked. Kuvira blinked and looked at her carefully. Why now? "We should check if she's alright," Opal said slowly. "She... she replies to my letters, but it's always so short. Hardly two sentences some days." She looked at Kuvira expectantly.

The Avatar would likely still be bothersome; still bemoaning the loss of her friends. And without her bending what good was she? Kuvira shook her head. "I'm sorry Opal. I can't go. Not like this, not when I can bend again and she cannot. I can't burden her with that too."

Opal nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. We should just give her space for now. I'll keep on writing - and just let me know if you want me to add anything. But when she's all better; lets go visit her!"

"We will," Kuvira said smiling.

* * *

The metal sheet crumpled awkwardly and the resulting metal mass looked little like the flower she intended it to be. Kuvira let it fall to the floor and flexed the fingers on her bad hand. Patience, practice. She could bend again - that if nothing else was a massive accomplishment for now. Her ability had regrown in leaps and bounds; full recovery could not be more than a few weeks away - a month at the most. In the meantime she would pledge herself to Su; pretend she was the obedient student everyone assumed. It would not to do let anyone know just how fast she was recovering.

Her Earthbending restored; what now? What next for her plans? She could infiltrate the Fire Nation and execute the royal family. Kuvira smiled at the idea; all she really required was them assembled in one place again - and there would be some event before long. Or perhaps she could simply wait for their next visit to Republic City to attend the next leader's meeting? But what then? Success with such an assassination would almost inevitably result in death mere moments later. As strong as she was she would be facing other benders and protectors. No Equalists to mask her actions this time, no convenient bombs that only needed to be kept ticking down. Death would not mean the end of her dream, but would prevent her from guiding or directing the outcome.

Kuvira flopped onto her sofa and stared at her artifact collection, her gaze drifting from them to her shelves. A wealth of information - gathered at some cost and over years, but as extensive as it was it represented but a drop in the ocean compared to Wan Shi Tong's resources. Not that the owl understood the importance of holding so much information or even used it; he was too fixated on acquiring knowledge and the cyclical nature of history. He never used the acres of books in his domain.

Wan Shi Tong. Kuvira stared up at the ceiling. What were the chances of her meeting him like that? Was it truly nothing beyond pure coincidence she and Bolin fell into his library? That the spirit's nature as a gate was happenstance? But even if that were true, for what purpose could it serve? Vaatu had hinted that Wan Shi Tong recommended her, but could that be the reason it happened at all?

Kuvira sighed. The world of the Spirits was not something she wanted to expend a lot of thought on. Leave that to the Avatar. The real world concerned her more. The queen was dead, but the gambit with Su had gone nowhere. Nevertheless, it was not over yet. She would not give up until the kingdom was safe. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Baatar?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Good day, Kuvira. I was wondering..." He hefted a picnic basket. "...if you might join me for lunch?"

Glint of hope in his eye. How long since she had last thought about this man with anything like romantic interest? Months and untold miles. Back when she would have followed Su to whatever end she desired. Before Amon and Vaatu. Before she destroyed the queen and her lineage. Simpler times. "Sure," she said. Better then racking her brain for ideas; she needed a break. They talked idly as they walked to Kuvira's favorite park - Baatar had been paying attention it seemed. Her sort of boyfriend spread the blanket not far from the gigantic mural of the world and set out the contents of the basket within easy reach. Some more idle small-talk followed; discussions of the weather, Kuvira's stated bending progress, the food, until-

"Kuvira?" Ah. Whatever this was in aid of - what it really was in aid of - was about to come out. "Since Ba Sing Se you've been-"

"What?" Kuvira replied crisply. Baatar looked uneasy at her interruption.

"I... I know I can't possibly know or understand what it - what any of it was like. But I want to know if you're okay. I mean, if there's ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you?"

Did he hope she would break down and sob on his shoulder as he said that? Pour out her fears and worries while he remained the strong, supportive companion who would pat her on the back and whisper comfort in her ears? Did Baatar hope that he would comfort her until she pressed her lips against his? And things would progress, intensify and grow ever more intimate. Did he have fantasies where he made her gasp and pant in a passionate embrace during the night-time hours as they tangled in his sheets together? Foolish fantasy, and not appealing. Too hasty, too fast, more than seemed right somehow.

Their relationship had always been somewhat vague, an attempt at the norm rather than what felt right. The Avatar's fault, Kuvira realized. The kiss had never done anything for her, though it's affect on Opal was quite something. No; focus. Baatar. Was there truly a relationship here at all? Strong enough to hold her true secrets? How would he react to her truths? All of them? No. Play her role stil. "The Earth Kingdom is in chaos and Zaofu isn't doing as much as I could. If only..." she trailed off.

Baatar blinked; looked like her response had not been all he had hoped for. "You and mother... Did you fight?"

"Not as such," Kuvira admitted, letting the truth colour her version of events. "I'm just... unhappy with her reluctance to take up the role as leader of the kingdom. It's not just me; so many other citizens feel she should do it." Disappointment with Su had uncovered a stray thought previously overlooked. So much easier to rule from the shadows than in the open. If she could have guided Su- No. No use worrying about what might have been.

"I do," Baatar said hurriedly. "I mean, I completely agree she should be the one to take control of it all."

"You do?" Kuvira asked, hiding her grin behind a demure smile. Let him believe her naive; let him struggle along to appeal to her with an eye to sleeping with her.

Baatar nodded. "Like you, I can see what is needed; mother it seems cannot."

Another attempt at seduction, or would he truly turn on his mother? Useful either way. "I'm glad you can understand me." She smiled and he smiled back immediately. "It's not enough though." His smile froze. Still vying for her affection and attention. "I need to do something about the situation, but I can't do it alone." The double meaning ought to be irresistible to him.

"What do you need?" Anxious, over-eager. Hers. "I can help you get or or anything, Kuvira. Anything," he stressed. His motivation was her, not the kingdom. Useful, if ultimately disposable - when he could no longer assist.

"I need to go back to Ba Sing Se. Will you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Baatar replied, fidgeting and smiling as he did.

Baatar's picnic did not last long after that - and likely not for the reason he wanted. She needed others, not just Baatar. Past discussions lead her to one particular group of peacekeepers a group she knew full well were less than pleased at Su's refusal to step up. "Will you aid General Yeun?" one asked her as she told them of their destination.

"No. I wish to liberate the people, not take power - though it may be necessary for now to prevent the power-hungry from taking it for themselves. Ultimately I want the earth kingdom citizens to decide their own leader when they have the opportunity. General Yeun and those like him are little different to the Matou family in the Nanjing province." The start of it all. "I am sure you have heard what the Avatar found there and what I assisted her in achieving." The various peacekeepers nodded slowly. "No one should be able to stand above and oppress those weaker than themselves."

"But how?" Another metalbender asked. "You plan on fighting their army head on? Staying here feels like a waste but to take them on seems like suicide."

"Do not place so much faith in numbers," Kuvira replied coolly. "The Avatar, myself and three others crippled Amon's plan and disrupted his planned revolution, and the Equalists numbered in the thousands. Those friends were prepared to - and did - die for the cause. As am I. You can either stand with me or stay behind and hope that when the fighting settles you remain on the right side." No one spoke. "I understand you have family and friends here; I hold nothing against you if you decide to stay. I offer only opportunity; a chance to take part in history."

"Are you... are you going to take control yourself?"

"Only if it becomes unavoidable," Kuvira replied. "As I said - it might be necessary at first. For the moment, Yeun must bow to Zaofu, and Su must take responsibility for his actions in supporting his bid for the kingdom." Another silence. "I ask again; who will join me?" Every one of the peacekeepers joined Kuvira and Baatar that night as they took an airship and set sail for Ba Sing Se. It reminded her oddly of the time she left Zaofu with the Avatar. Then just as now she left a letter to Opal explaining her actions. This time however, she left nothing for Su.

* * *

The banner of the Yeun family seemed draped across every towering ruin in Ba Sing Se. It was far worse than when she had left; more buildings and walls shattered and the ground littered with their debris. The streets were still choked with ash and bodies. General Yeun might have successfully conquered the city but he seemed alarmingly content to simply let it slide into rubble. No rival banners anyone could see; Kang's army must have fled the city long before they arrived. And here she was with maybe fifty supporters - several from prominent Zaofu families and little else. Good witnesses for these next steps. Hopefully Varrick and - as expected - Zhu Li could make use of the abandoned Equalist technology once they reached it. A useful ally - Varrick would be a worrying opponent with his mind and ingenuity. "Unidentified airship; please identify yourself and state your reasons for entering Ba Sing Se airspace."

"Answer, but do not mention me. Please," Kuvira said to Baatar. "Introduce yourself as our leader."

He nodded quickly and picked up the microphone. Baatar coughed and clicked down the button. "I am Baatar Beifong of Zaofu." He looked at her and she smiled back. Baatar kept on going. "Captain of Tantalus. I request an audience with General Yeun."

"Captain Baatar, please hold while we contact the general." The line clicked off.

"We wait?" Baatar asked.

Kuvira nodded. "We wait," Kuvira confirmed as she strolled to the window. "This should not take long."

The voice on the radio returned within thirty minutes; Kuvira left acknowledgement and the rest of the call to Baatar. Yeun agreed to meet them in public. Perfect. The co-ordinates listed sent the airship close to the ruined palace at the centre of the city. A massive, sprawling complex of tents spread across the uneven ground, electrical wires crossing and criss-crossing the encampment. A man in dress uniform, flanked by two armed guards approached them as the airship set down.

"General Yeun," Baatar said as he stepped from the boarding ramp and snapped a salute.

"Captain Baatar," Yeun replied saluting back. "I understand you wish to discuss something with me?"

"Actually-" Baatar was just glancing around to her when Kuvira stepped forward.

"Thank you, no." Kuvira smiled, Yeun unbalanced by her action.

"This is irregular, Miss?" Yeun asked.

"Kuvira," she replied.

"Ah. One of the Avatar's helpers." Kuvira repressed the wince at his comment. "I should be willing to discuss anything you like. If perhaps we might go somewhere private?" he asked glancing around. Not a secure ruler.

"I would rather everyone heard this." Kuvira said as she raised her voice. "I challenge you to a duel." People all around them stopped working, now staring at her. From the corner of her eye she caught the baffled looks on Baatar and the other peacekeeper's faces. She smiled. "Do not worry; victory will be mine." Kuvira turned back to Yeun. "The winner takes control of the other's army and the loser's life is in the hands of the victor."

"What is this?" Yeun growled. "Take control of my army? Stop this nonsense girl." Kuvira grit her teeth as he spoke. "Go back to your hometown and I will pretend this never happened. If you press me I will not hestitate to end your life and take the crew of your vessel prisoner."

"This challenge is made independent of my origin and my crew; it is my personal challenge to you. As such any harm that comes to them will anger the Beifong family. Do not forget you are dealing with the family heir," Kuvira said quickly.

"Do not try to dictate terms to me. You have insulted my honor and if you persist I will have little choice but to respond with force," Yeun snarled.

"Just what I expected from a bully like you; you intend to harm these bystanders who are only here to watch? Are you afraid to fight me general?" Kuvira asked loudly. She raised her voice higher. "Is this the man you follow? Someone who would refuse a honorable duel because he looks down on women? General Yeun cannot even respect the sacred tradition of an earthbending duel!"

Yeun was seething, his neck taut and his expression grim. Somehow he growled an answer in something approaching a level tone. "Very well, madam. We-"

"You will address me as the Captain of Zaofu," Kuvira snapped, amused to see his anger increase further.

"Very well, Captain." He also spat the word. "We will duel as you have requested. The royal arena is still mostly standing. We shall convene this duel at midday."

* * *

By the time the sun was at it's zenith, it seemed the rumour had traversed the entireity of Ba Sing Se; someone in Baatar Beifong's entourage - someone calling herself the Captain of Zaofu - had challenged General Yeun. Kuvira heard the whispers as they made their way towards the arena. By the time they arrived the buzz was loud in the air, and the watched in the arena yelled support and damnation. So many vying for either side to be victorious, but the majority clearly supported Yeun. The Captain of Zaofu had challenged General Yeun to a duel - he had honored the request to demonstrate his power and his right to hold his position. A trap of her making; a rightful king was duty-bound to follow tradition and answer a challenge such as hers fairly. And he would underestimate her; the great and powerful general would have no trouble taking down a mere captain. A captain who no one else knew how far her recovery had come. They would see just how powerful she was at the conclusion of the fight.

Yeun arrived slightly later than dictated, the crowd filling the arena cheering and booing by turns. "Good luck!" Baatar shouted above the roaring crowd as Kuvira walked out to meet him. She flashed him a smile and strode out to the centre to stand beside the general as he held his hands up for quiet.

"People of Ba Sing Se, my troops, Zaofu witnesses; I ask now for your decision. The Captain of Zaofu has challenged me for control of my army. Do I show my opponent mercy or do you wish the duel to continue?" The crowd roared for the duel, her own supporters from Zaofu lending their voices to the cry. Yeun sighed. "The crowd has spoken. We duel."

Yeun glanced around in shock as Kuvira spoke up. "People of the kingdom," she said. "Thank you for your faith in me. Before you stand two leaders with differing ideals. One of us will lose today. My opponent - General Yeun - stands to honor the traditions of our kingdom. I am here to present the opportunity for a change in our nation. Do you desire the country reunited? Do you wish to end the separation of so many different member states? Do you wish to end the tyranny of one family over another? Those who would sell our land, our resources to our former conquerors?" A gratifyingly large section of the crowd boomed 'No.' "Then I offer instead an empire where power belings to those willing to sacrifice themselves for the nation. Control of our land should not be handed down to another based on wealth, privilege and blood! I promise an end to all of that if you join me in my cause." People were leaning forward as she spoke; the people hungered for what she offered.

"Your ideals are the dreams of a child," Yeun said quietly. "I will teach you a lesson."

"Let us begin," Kuvira replied. They marched to their respective points on the field and waited for the sharp crack of a rock broken by a volunteer from each side. Kuvira did not move immediately, preferring to see how Yeun would act first. The general was easy to read from his very first moves. All of his earthbending forms were strictly traditional and exactly as taught. Unchanged for thousands of years; he was no metalbender. Slow but powerful; the earthpillars he hauled up from the ground shielded him from her probing attacks and the smaller rocks she pelted him with. He counter-attacked wherever possible - a very defensive fighter. Nothing she could gauge from the ground she had not already concluded; he kept his feet firmly planted. Typical.

"Is this all you can do?" he smirked as he knocked away another projectile. Smug, self-assured. Strong and tall - just like the Queen's palace had been. And that had fallen with the proper force in the right place. Kuvira's metal plates were not useful for head-on attacks; Yeun would have no problem deflecting those as he had her other rocks. Blades had no place in this fight - close range attacking was simply not an option yet. But metal was harder than rock. His walls could break. She threw plate after plate at his pillars, eventually succeeding in breaking one. Yeun reformed it in moments, but it was more than long enough for Kuvira to advance.

He was sweating, the assured expression of before changing to a more focused, concerned look. The crowd roared and championed them both distantly. Another pillar down and now an attack at his feet. He darted out of the way - but only just. Now speed was a factor; age had slowed him in so many ways. A flick of her hand and his footing became unstable. He tottered, veering out of the area she had influenced as he headed for more solid ground. Yeun lashed out with a few more futile attacks and she took the chance to clasp both his ankles with metal plates and drew them both together.

Too proud to admit defeat yet; he would need further humiliation. Wild shots of rock from the incapacitated general; metal cables put an end to that and she pulled him to the ground. He looked up at her fiercely as he strained against his bonds and Kuvira drew her sword. "You have lost. General." She smiled as she held it close to his throat. He could end right now; all she need to was lower the sword and thrust the point into his heart. He would be dead in moments. No. Too many of his soldiers would remain loyal to him; she needed him - for now. "I offer you two chances," Kuvira said in a louder voice as she crouched down beside him, the sword blade still against his neck. "You may retain your title as King for as long as it takes you to stop bleeding. Or you may yield and pledge your allegiance to me. You are a worthy and respectful opponent. I hope you can aid me with my desire to reunite the earth kingdom." She smiled. "Die as a king or live as a servant to the people? Choose."

"I..." Yeun scowled, his arms straining against his bonds again. He struggled for a moment and sighed. "I pledge allegiance to you."

"Louder," Kuvira said softly. "Let them all hear you."

"I pledge allegiance to the Captain of Zaofu!" Yeun yelled, his face red and fierce.

A good proportion of the crowd cheered alongside the contingent from Zaofu who screamed their approval. Others seemed less pleased. Kuvira got to her feet, dragging Yeun up from his kneeling position. "Be proud General. You are a most honorable man." She raised her voice. "There is pride in upholding your family name, but there is pride too in serving the people. General Yeun has chosen a most noble path. Join me - as he has - in uniting the kingdom as one."

Baatar leapt to his feet in the stands. "All hail the Captain of Zaofu, the Great Uniter!"

The crowed chanted in unison, echoing his words. Kuvira smiled, turning slowly to face everyone in the arena. A thrill; something she had sought but been ignorant as to how to obtain it. And she wanted more. More power over others.

* * *

There was still hope for Su. That night after more and more to Yeun’s men pledge allegiance to her, she wrote a brief message to Suyin informing her of Yeun’s defeat and offering her control of the army she now lead. She let the hawk fly into the night and waited.

Suyin did not reply.

* * *

The mechatanks stood lifeless, and in most cases surrounded or half-buried beneath debris. "I cannot Yeun did not make use of them," Kuvira said as she regarded the machines.

"Too complex for an old man?" Baatar smirked as he pulled open a maintenance hatch in the side of the vehicle.

"Of a kind; if Sato and Mako did as they claimed they will nbot work without repair," Kuvira replied.

"Should be easy to fix though," Varrick said prising another access panel out of the machine. He tossed it casually over his shoulder and Zhu Li rushed to catch it. "Gotta hand it to that Sato guy; he knew what he was doing when designing these things. Lot of it's modular. It’ll make the upgrades much easier" He glanced behind him. "Zhu Li! Survey the others. This one's got a blown capacitor - see how many others are the same." His assistant nodded and scurried to the nearest mechatank. She awkwardly prised an identical panel open and peered inside. A brief scribbled not on her clipboard and she moved onto the next. "I'm going to need to take one of them apart if you want more," Varrick said, his hands on his hips.

"Of course," Kuvira said smoothly.

"Zhu Li! Hurry up with the survey. I need you to dismantle this one.” He glared after her. “Honestly, I should hire more people,” he muttered.

"Varrick, I very much appreciate your support, but I have to ask: why did you decide to ally with me?" Kuvira asked.

He smirked. "I know you'd know the second I told you something that wasn't quite the truth, so I'll be honest. Suyin is the least interesting ruler I have seen in years. Even the Earth Queen was more interesting! For all the fancy technological progression the Beifong’s okay, she bans three quarters of the other ideas I put to her. It's like you said in the arena; why stick with tradition when progress is better?" He slapped the side of the mechatank. "Also; I get to be involved from the start and we have Sato’s work as a baseline. Unless you turn up some other genius inventor, I guess I can count on my company being your main supplier of equipment. So in the end, I'm in it for the money. Every one of your successes ought to drive my stock higher."

"And you Baatar?" Kuvira asked.

"Since as my companion noted there is little point in attempting subterfuge I will tell you. I wish to build the new empire for the sake of your hopes and dreams. And the people of course." She almost smiled at the tiny skip his heart made with his hasty addition. His motives were less than high-minded in truth. But let him think she believed him.

They turned at the sound of echoing footsteps hurriedly approaching. "General Kuvira?" General Yeun crouched down before her.

"Yeun. If you two would please excuse me?" Kuvira asked. Baatar and Varrick strolled off amongst the ranks of mechatanks discussing some technical aspect about the machines. "You may speak."

 

"A number of my lieutenants were... displeased with the outcome of our duel. They have begun plotting a coup to overthrow your rule.” Kuvira narrowed her eyes and Yeun plowed on hastily in a low voice. “Fortunately I became aware of the attempt and halted it before it could begin." He dropped his gaze and did not look up.

 

"Commendable actions, general. But I do wonder why you are reporting this and not allying yourself against me?" Perhaps loyalty had it's uses if he did not even consider betraying her after his defeat.

 

"The vast majority of my soldiers are only too happy to adhere to your ideal and I assure you the rebellion will not succeed. I ask only that I deal with the rebellious individuals; they are good men, just… misguided." An unexpected fork; complete control was seductive. But turning on those who had only just pledged allegiance to her might hurt her perception - and she still hoped for Suyin to accept her offer.

 

"I shall deal with them, general. Tell me their names. In deference to your honesty I hold you responsible for each name you do not tell me and as such are spared any recriminations. But if you fail to tell me a name and an attack is made upon me... Their punishment will become yours."

"I vow they will all kneel to you as I have, General Kuvira." He licked his lips. “Or should it be Empress?”

 

"I grow tired of military titles and I will not take a royal titles do not fit me." She glanced around, thinking. "I am abandoning my name; instead I command all to use the name Baatar suggested. Call me 'The Great Uniter'."

* * *

How long until Su arrived here? How long until she came to deal with her wayward student and take control of the forces here? Finally - a reply from Zaofu. The first message - when it came - was a disappointment; a brief note to Baatar begging him to return home alongside Yeun. Suyin wanted protocol and diplomacy even now. Content to simply discuss matters with the world leaders well away from the heart of the conflict. Kuvira crumpled the paper when Baatar showed it to her and stared at Zaofu on the map of the kingdom. Still refusing to leave the comfort and safety of Zaofu. Still refusing to entangle herself in events as they unfolded. No choice; she needed to provoke a confrontation.

 

Once marshaled into company's outside Ba Sing Se the army seemed huge, but it was not enough. The majority of Yeun's army were with her, but a sizable proportion had resisted and defected; slipping into the hidden areas of the city and out into the country beyond by cover of darkness. More soldiers were vital; another public duel should allow her a takeover similar to Yeun or at least demonstrate her capability. This time she would challenge General Kang. The General responded to Kuvira’s letter eagerly - no doubt convincing herself that Kuvira’s defeat of Yeun was not total, or without his leadership his forces were weak. Kang still wanted to take the city; and with Yeun out of the way she likely expected wresting control to be easy.

Kang was far more arrogant than Yeun, strutting, preening and offering Kuvira none of the respect she had painstakingly earned in her victory over Yeun. "I am aware of the outcome of your last duel," she said by way of an introduction. "No matter what happens, I will refuse to bow down to you. I refuse to submit. Only one of us will walk away from this duel alive. I suggest you back down now - ‘Great Uniter’,” she said with a sneer and a dismissive look. “That is if you wish to preserve your life," she added.

Kuvira sighed. "Very well. I accept your terms as you have presented them to me." It was hard to hold back the excited impulses this duel presented. A fight to the death; her first. Kang was faster than Yeun. Younger, fitter, more of a fighter than a strategist than Kuvira’s previous opponent. Kang was faster even than Suyin. A challenge. Kuvira fought back just as fast - exploiting every opening she could. Risky. Very risky. The fight could not last long - not until one caught the other with a lucky strike. Kang was a more interesting opponent in other ways too; another metalbender to clash with. She responded in kind with blades, a metal staff, and chains.

Cables against the chains; soon tangled and abandoned. Frustrating. But at the same time she felt oddly lighter. Better off without the cables it seemed. Kang's attacks jarred off her metal plates, none hitting her. Odd. The metal Kang was using was much more difficult to influence or control. Had it forged in some custom way for her own personal use? She could not turn it against it's wielder - but then likely neither could Kang. Kuvira fell back to earthbending. A pillar at just the right moment and then shifting the ground beneath Kang. She looked surprised for a moment; all she needed.

Kuvira sharpened the edge of her metal plate as fine as it would go and swept it towards Kang. Glimpse of her opponent blinking on confusion and shock. Then Kuvira’s blade touched her skin. The edge passed through her neck with almost no resistance. Kang fell back, her head tumbling from her body as it collapsed in the dirt. No begging for her life and no concession. The arena was silent as Kuvira stood up straight.

"Former followers of General Kang. I, the Great Uniter, offer you the chance to help build something new. More than an unified empire of the earth kingdom; I offer you the chance to begin a new age."

This time all the soldiers pledged allegiance to her. The thrill again; so much power. Power that was solely hers. More. She needed more. Why had she not understood this before? Why had she been so keen to hand this all to Su?

* * *

After Kang's death, people were reluctant to duel with her and Kuvira grew frustrated. Kang was the one who insisted on a fight to the death; losing her experience had not been the optimal outcome. The lesser leaders in the kingdom began moving in the aftermath and other commanders - sensing an opportunity - sent their troops against hers. Their leadership was so different, so alien; they hid away in fortresses and distant cities and sent other people to fight and die in their place. How could people stand to follow them so willingly? How were they not seen as fearful and cowardly, staying out of danger and conducting war as if it were a game. Kuvira stood on the front-lines and lead her troops from the front. Some commanders submitted to her without challenge as their forces clashed; now four provinces - in addition to Ba Sing Se - were under her complete control. A few wealthier families soon pledged allegiance too; likely more of a matter of self-preservation than any kind of belief in what she was trying to do. They at least had their uses in persuading others, presenting a more socially acceptable face of the empire. Let them enjoy what they had; their influence and superficial power would be no more soon enough.

Loyalty was easy for her to ascertain, but difficult to muster. Still; there were some within her growing forces whose hearts never wavered, who followed her orders without question or hesitation. Some were particularly imaginatively brutal in those orders too. The idea came as she lined up the ranks of men and could pick out the most faithful from hearbeats alone. A faction within a faction; the secret power - in case she needed it. She named them the Kenpeitai. Her secret enforcers. They ranged from brutal grunts, to intelligent manipulators. The latter group were set to work tracing the royal family tree to it's most tenuous and outlying branches. And if they found a living heir, another would eliminate them - as quietly as possible. If the tree culled down far enough, the route to the throne would in the end encompass the whole population; difficult to assert domination then.

The Kurage province was the first to actively rebel and resist her attempts to recruit new followers to the Earth Empire. And in doing do it lead to the first war the new nation experienced. The machinations were easy to guess at; Lady Sung's influence was strongly suspected as the primary reason for such stuff resistance. War was different. So many people living and dying in response to her orders. And not simply that; so many willing to die for their cause. So many different strategies occurring simultaneously on different fronts and across the battle-field. So different to her imagined wars; real-life was starkly vivid. The cries and noise of combat, earth and rock and metal smashing into each other as the armies fought and bent the terrain into weaponry. But through it all, no matter how many died on either side, Kuvira had never felt so alive. Her army was an instrument of her will, practically an extension to herself. Another limb, but one so much more versatile than the others. It gave her her reach and might beyond anything she had experienced before. The resurrected mechatanks rumbled behind her combatants; the mere sight of the machines was enough to terrify her opponents. Or was it her who instilled such fear. Whispers and scared words; who could stand against the Great Uniter?

The Earth Empire claimed victory in the end. Many lives lost on both sides; necessary sacrifices within Kuvira's forces. Those who surrendered had the same choice as the others; pledge allegiance to her and the empire or face immediate death. So many were willing to die for their fealty, to not even entertain marching under her banner. These were the ones who itched to leave home, to abandon their own country that they might settle in Republic City or the Fire Nation. All of them threats to the unity of the new empire. These traitors encouraged the rule of oppressors and knew nothing of their history.

Despite the choice, it was impossible to ignore that simply killing these people would be a waste; amongst their number was a large contingent of earthbenders. Some looked defiant, others ducked their heads and shivered as they waited for death. Kuvira smiled. "I promised you death, but I believe I have found another path for you. You require discipline. You need to know why we have banded together for the good of our whole kingdom. As such you must learn our reasons; so you will know the suffering others experienced as a result of the system you have allowed to perpetuate. Now you will learn what it truly means to serve a nation. Carry the Earth Empire with your labor and you might eventually earn your freedom."

Labor meant camps. A useful tool - at first. The nation benefitted from the punishment of the disloyal; from the strength of an iron fist. Imperfect still; a revolt in one camp began with a division of Sung's troops. Everyone involved was swiftly executed; no mercy to traitors. Fear was a powerful tool to keep the other former groups in line and under her direct control. There could be no change if she compromised and acquiesced to their selfish needs in any way.

"Great Uniter." Kuvira looked up from her battle plans one night. The kenpei standing before her - Akiko - waited for her response.

"Yes?" Kuvira said wearily. No point in checking they were alone; the Kenpeis only spoke out in confidence.

"There is some unease amongst your supporters because of the camps," she replied, her face calm, composed and betraying no emotion.

"Unease?" Kuvira echoed.

"They feel the the punishment is disproportionately harsh compared to their crimes."

"They do?" Kuvira asked trying not to give into her growing anger. "Which allies do you refer to?"

"They have strong ties to the Fire Nation," Akiko replied.

Of course. "I want you to arrest everyone who threatens the unity of the empire," she told Akiko with quiet fury. "Anyone who is disloyal, anyone who spreads lies; these offences earn the guilty party an automatic imprisonment." She narrowed her eyes. "Anyone with Fire Nation heritage or maintains an allegiance to a former state ruler is to be treated the same. We will re-educate these way-ward citizens." Akiko nodded. "But. I do not want their condition for imprisonment known. Disappear these criminals as quietly as you are able. I want our enemies uneasy." Another nod and Akiko was gone.

* * *

No matter how much ground she took, how many enemies she defeated it was all too slow. Reuniting the entire kingdom was going to take years and she did not yet even control a full third of the nation. And behind her, no matter how stable the foundations she put in place was a constant threat of instability. Suyin still resisted her; her former teacher sent letters to both her and Baatar. The text was little different when the two compared them; begging them both to return and give up this attempt. Opal was either ignorant or still considered Kuvira her friend. Her latest note frustrated Kuvira; the Avatar had regained airbending.

No. No now. Too much at risk to allow the Avatar to regain her abilities. Kuvira no longer needed her for any of her plans. And it was unlikely she could convinced the Avatar in a similar way to before the events of Ba Sing Se. All Kuvira's actions were far too aggressive to simply regard as the right thing to do this time. Neither would the resultant deaths sit well with the Avatar. To say nothing of her nature as an agent of balance; the Avatar would do little but maintain the status quo. Her greatest threat; and if the Avatar recovered fully she could undo everything. She needed something; needed an edge. And there was only one possible way to gain that.

* * *

Kuvira did not want to surrender control - even temporarily, but there was little choice. She could not waste time; the time of her meeting approached and it was clear she needed to keep it. At least Baatar, Varrick and Yeun would pull in different directions rather than working together; Baatar would do what he convinced himself she wanted, Yeun would rankle and try to throw off the burden of his pledge, and Varrick would do whatever was profitable. He knew full well angering her would be expensive. She refused to show emotion as she personally sailed one of their smaller airships to the Si Wong desert. No one could know where and why she was leaving; those sufficiently close to her felt able to ask directly, but they were easy enough to deflect with a cover story of a secret diplomatic mission. This could not become habit; Kuvira hoped the spirit would not keep insisting on such vague promises. She needed time; needed to know if his name would cause consternation, or what slim detail humans might know about the entity.

She arrived in the desert on the morning of the start of the Summer Solstice. Vaatu had never specified a place or precise time. Location must surely be more important; and in the absence of a definitive location, she navigated to the approximate co-ordinates of the previous airship crash. The desert glared a brilliant white in the harsh light of day, the air almost still and nothing audible above the faint warping of the airship's engine and hull. "Vaatu," she murmured as she stepped from the airship. The sky instantly dulled and the sand beneath her feet fell away to reveal barren, grey rock. A distant mountain range encircled this plane - wherever it was. All her attention focused on the growth ahead of her; a gigantic, gnarled red tree. It towered high into the sky, bare branches almost clawing at the air.

"I am pleased you decided to seek me out," Vaatu said after a moment. He was sat on one of the tree's exposed roots.

"This is the Summer Solstice," Kuvira said taking a careful step towards him. "You said Harmonic Convergence was beginning. I figured the help you needed was due."

Vaatu smiled and gazed into the distance. "The chaos rises and falls in cycle upon the world. I assume this is your doing?" he asked after a pause.

"I am not creating chaos," Kuvira said fiercely, her fists clenching tightly. "I am rebuilding the kingdom. Vaatu; you told me you could give me a power like that of the Avatar."

"Yes... And once you have destroyed my foe, you will be free to use it as you wish," Vaatu said wistfully.

"Who is this foe?" Kuvira asked watching his expression carefully.

"A spirit named Raava," Vaatu replied, his face as blank as always. She could learn nothing from watching him.

"I do not know the name," Kuvira said.

"Few do. Likely as few a number as those that might know of my identity too." He smiled again. "I will tell you some of the one I must confront. The spirit Raava is no pure spirit. Rather she has merged and fused with a mortal life-form. She resides perpetually within the human you know as the Avatar. And it is thanks to a former allegiance between a human and Raava that I became trapped here. To successfully defeat her, I intend to mimic her action," Vaatu said, looming close besider her. "When the cosmic power peaks at the time of the fourth solstice, if Raava is defeated, then I will regain everything I lost in my years of imprisonment."

"You intend to take over my body?" Kuvira asked, frowning. She could not and would not give up herself in that way. But what of the other revelations? Was that truly the mechanical property that ensured the Avatar's rebirth; that the Avatar despite her human qualities, was in the end part spirit afterall?

"If I attempted to occupy your form, your physical presence would be destroyed. The action would be absolutely pointless. I have no wish to destroy you; I need a willing host to merge myself." Vaatu was watching her carefully. So this was the cost of a power greater than that of the Avatar's; a similar situation and allowing Vaatu to fuse with her. No. No she could not trust the spirit. As much as Vaatu insisted he could not and would not simply take over her body, the risk remained if she gave him that kind of power over her. Vaatu's smiled flickered for a moment but soon returned. "I see that you cannot decide still. Or at least are reluctant to trust me. Shrewd but unnecessary; I have little to gain by tricking you. Nevertheless, I offer you a final opportunity to accept my offer; meet me here at the time of the next solstice. If you are finally ready, all my power will become yours. Together we shall smash Raava."

Kuvira blinked; she was back in the harsh brightness of the desert once more. Six months. Plenty of time to decide. If the kingdom was united by then, she might not need Vaatu; Korra would be able to do little if she was successfully entrenched as ruler. Or perhaps; was it possible to neutralize the Avatar? If all she possessed was the ability to bend air; her defeat should be simple to arrange and execute. Even if she regained earthbending, Kuvira could take solace that she had taught the Avatar metalbending; and she had never taught her all of it.

* * *

Another message from Suyin; was it even worth reading these? Kuvira almost threw it away unopened, but a sneaking curiosity stayed her hand. Just as well; this letter was the one she had waited for - one requesting an audience with the Great Uniter. Finally. Kuvira charged from her tent to find Zhu Li transcribing a list of mechatank parts. "Suyin Beifong wishes to make a formal visit. Commence arrangements for her arrival and alert me upon her arrival," Kuvira told Zhu Li. Varrick's assistant merely nodded and hurried away to make the necessary arrangements.

Suyin at least did not keep her waiting. By Kuvira's calculations the airship must have left almost as soon as the return hawk left Zaofu. Their arrival was less than two hours after Kuvira finished reading Suyin's acknowledgement. Perhaps hoping to catch her off-guard? Impossible; Kuvira had been playing this scenario over and over in her head for months, dreaming, day-dreaming and imagining every outcome, everything she or Suyin might say to each other. There could be few surprises now. Suyin it was safe to say, had not been dwelling on the meeting. She looked both surprised and disheartened as she stepped off the airship and met Kuvira's gaze. The sole change to Su's expression was a slight tightening of her eyes. Not unexpected. "Welcome to the Earth Empire," Kuvira said, her arms folded behind her back. "I am impressed with the promptness of your arrival."

"I came looking for the..." Suyin's expression turned distasteful. "Great Uniter," she said with some difficulty. "The notion that this leader might be you had occured to me, but..." She shook her head. "I hoped I was wrong. This complicates matters."

"You do not like my new title?" Kuvira asked blandly. "I feel best befits my new goals."

"Where is my son?" Su asked, pointedly ignoring her comment.

"Helping my cause." She resisted the urge to grin as Suyin pursed her lips. "I can only offer my apologies, but when I informed him you were coming he told me he has no wish to talk to you," Kuvira said, shrugging.

"Don't lie to me," Su snapped, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Lie?" Kuvira laughed. "Come now, Su. You taught me how to spot such a subterfuge. I should be an open book to you. So I ask - did I lie when I answered?"

"No," Su replied bitterly, sagging a little. "No, you did not, but I refuse to believe you are not the principle cause for that answer."

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss?" Kuvira asked ignoring the increasingly angry tone in Suyin's voice.

"I want you to stop this," Su said taking a step forward. Kuvira did not move.

"Stop... what?" Kuvira asked, cocking her head to one side.

"The Earth Empire, this whole crusade. You are destroying the kingdom from within! This is as bad as the Fire Nation."

Kuvira laughed. "You came so far to tell me that? As if saying that in person could make a difference?"

Suyin winced. "Perhaps it was naive to think I could reach you." She shook her head. "This is still wrong. You have no right to rule over other people like this."

"No." Kuvira took a step forward and Su retreated. "You're wrong. You hide yourself away in Zaofu and ignore what happens beyond the borders. You refused to see the suffering of those all around you and when offered the chance to deliver justice to them, you advocated for a man whose sole action was to occupy what was left of Ba Sing Se. You wasted every chance you had."

"To think I once thought of you as a daughter," Su muttered looking away from her.

"Please. Do not try such manipulative trickery on me," Kuvira sneered as she advanced on her.

"It's true." Su snapped. "I loved you as much as any of my children. This, all of this - it will be your downfall. The Avatar - Korra will not tolerate this. Even if you are her friend."

Kuvira shrugged. "I do what is necessary. The kingdom will be broken down and from the ashes a new empire will rise. No one else would step up and do what is good for the nation; all anyone else concerned themslves with was their own petty goals. Who are you to speak against this? What will you do? Run back to your home and ask others to stop me? Pray the Avatar heals enough to try and murder me?"

"No." Su shifted into a combat stance. "I have heard what the Great Uniter does. I thought... No, I hoped you were just following her. The executions, the labor camps? Is that true too? Answer me!"

"I have nothing to say. Let the empire speak for itself," Kuvira replied coolly.

Suyin sighed, tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped away the tears savagely. "Then I cannot sit idly by and allow this to continue any longer. I will end this."

"Suyin... the only way to stop me is to kill me. Are you willing to go so far?" Kuvira asked.

"If that is what it takes to save you!"

Su sprang forwards, her metal plates freed from her belt and already zipping through the air. Aiming for her wrists and ankles. Easy enough to counter. Kuvira hit back with her own metal plates. No problem for Suyin either. So familiar. So predictable, somehow moreso than Yeun had been. There was nothing new in Suyin's bending; it reflected little beyond Kuvira's own fighting style. Correction; it reflected what had been her style. She had learnt much more than her teacher. Suyin was not attacking as aggressively as she could; she was pulling her punches. Foolish. Wresting control of Suyin's metal plates was easy; turning them back against their wielder the inevitable outcome. The plates snapped around her limbs with absurd ease; Su crashed to the ground, her hands and feet restrained.

"I thought of you as my mother once too," Kuvira said quietly. "But the kingdom, all the people of the Earth Empire; these are above such family ties. You bear responsibility for this outcome - the same as I." Kuvira regarded her for a moment longer. "In thanks for everything you have done for me, I will spare your life. I believe you can be reformed. When your heart is ready, you are welcome to join my cause. I do this for everyone. You were content with your capsule world back in Zaofu. You loved showing off your achievements to feed your ego." Kuvira narrowed her eyes. "But you never understood me. I am not some perfect and obedient protoge you can show off or parade around like jewelry. Unlike you, I am prepared to make sacrifices as necessary." She gestured to the nearby Kenpei. "Imprison her away from the others; a special facility as befits her past good deeds." Kuvira stalked away and paused a few steps later. "Oh. A new decree comes into operation as of now; the events that transpired today are to be known only to members of your squad and myself. Fetch Baatar and capture the crew who accompanied her."

* * *

Inevitable, unwanted but unavoidable; Opal's arrival. A note sent to Zaofu after Suyin's capture asked after the Beifong matriarch and claimed she had not arrived. This one was again addressed to Opal; it would not do to make Zaofu suspicious just let, and given the tone of Opal's other communications it seemed likely Suyin was not sharing her suspicions with her family. It was oddly difficult to just go through the expected motions to hug Opal back when she arrived and to continue the pretence of not knowing where Suyin was. "I missed you," Opal murmured, her grip tightening ever so slightly and greeted Baatar over Kuvira's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Kuvira said, resting her hands lightly against her friend's back.

"Any news on Mom? I mean after the crash...?" Opal sniffed and her whole body trembled.

"We're doing everything we can to find her," Baatar said reassuringly, the lies coming easily to him with increasing ease.

"She said she was only supposed to be looking into a few skirmishes," Opal said as she finally stepped back and wiped her eyes. "And Tibon and Tsukimi were with her. And... and... how could they just disappear? Dad hasn't slept properly in days, Wing and Wei tried searching the Nanjing province and..." Opal trailed off. "Dad's worried about you too," she said to Baatar.

"Me? I'm fine," Baatar blinked. "I'm here with Kuvira. It's safest near her."

"Thank you for the compliment," Kuvira said, smiling as gently as she could. "When you return, I would like you to assure Mister Beifong that I intend to take good care of his son. He has my word."

Opal smiled weakly. "He'll like that at least." She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "But I don't know if I should tell him? He... he doesn't know I am here. I couldn't just sit around so I sneaked out."

Kuvira frowned. "I would be surprised if he didn't know. You might be in trouble."

Opal waved the concern away. "Zaofu's kinda of overworked and short on people; border defence and looking for Su." Kuvira nodded. "And... There's some...stories in Zaofu about an Earth Empire?" Kuvira's blood ran cold and she forced her expression to remain neutral. "And someone they call the Great Uniter?"

"I have heard of the rumors," Kuvira said vaguely.

"I can't figure them out," Opal said. "Some of the stories are good and some are bad." She stared her straight in the eye. "Some say it's you and you're evil."

"Me?" Kuvira said forcing a surprised laugh from her lips.

"Yeah. Though I can't believe they would say that after all you've done for the kingdom..." Opal's heartbeat was erratic but measured. Wanting to believe in her, desperate to believe. Baatar's by contrast was faster, concerned. She would need to keep an eye on him.

"People are always afraid of violent change. This is war sadly," Kuvira said. "But people seem to overlook how much work we are doing to rebuild the nation - but without anything like the monarchy at the top."

"It does sound wonderful," Opal said. "Really, I remember those horrible stories about the queen..." She sighd. "I would help - you know I would. But, I have to find Mom first."

"Perfectly understandable," Kuvira replied. "There are many Zaofu citizens here similarly concerned by her unexplained absence. Many are leading their own searches - and know the terrain far better than you. Please put your trust and faith in them. You can stay here, if you would like. You will be the first to know if we find or learn anything."

"Thank you," Opal said. "You know... This isn't so different to Zaofu here. I was worried at first, but now I'm here, I... I actually feel safe."

"I'm glad you came to see yourself. Here, let me give you the tour..." Kuvira carefully guided Opal around the camp, directing her to visit the children left orphaned by the fighting as quickly as possible. At Kuvira's suggestion she eagerly took to a story-telling role and the children listened to her in awe as she regaled them with tales of her grandmother. Kuvira excused herself half-way through. A nod to Baatar was all it took; he would ensure she did not find out more than she needed to. A quick murmur to a few Kenpeis would see the Beifong twins watched for.

* * *

The plan was still taking too long. Reports and maps and all of it essentially indicated the same disheartening truth; the cost of the plan was too great and the time it would take to complete was massively longer than was acceptable. The Great Uniter's name was not spreading as fast or taking root as easily as it should have been. In the outlying regions she and her forces were little more than a rumour, easily dismissed and ignored. News seemed to still spread so slowly despite technological advances. How long had these people known of the loss of the Queen? Would they ever learn of how she defeated the greatest living earthbenders? Or taking Ba Sing Se? Or the five states that fell to her in quick succession?

Too little of the kingdom none of the other tribes had yet to acknowledge the Great Uniter. Harmonic Convergence was too close; sufficient time if there were no delays or problems, but the slightest delay made Vaatu's offer sound increasingly tempting. Her victory was far from certain, and there might not be enough time to take everything back especially when that included Republic City.

"Varrick," she said in frustration. The inventor was doodling something on a sketchpad his feet up on the table. "I want you to speed up the railway project and get more mechatanks into production. Immediately."

"What's the rush?" Varrick yawned. Zhu Li taking his pad as he tossed it over his shoulder. Kuvira resisted getting annoyed at him and snapping.

"The Avatar. Every moment we delay, every obstacle that slows us, she gains power. If I cannot be proclaimed the rightful ruler of the kingdom by the time she is at full strength then we stand to lose everything. Not even the Avatar is supposed to interfere with stable kingdoms." She paused. "Unless that stable nation has aspirations of obliterating the world."

"I take it we're not of the start from scratch mindset?" Varrick said idly, picking at his ear.

"Compare me to Ozai one more time Varrick and I will challenge you to a duel," Kuvira said stalking towards him. "In fact forget that; do that again and I will find a new inventor. I'm sure Miss Sato could be brought onside if we find her. And you, Varrick, I think you would make a good assistant. Or maybe we'll move straight to execution." Varrick gulped awkwardly. "Now. Tell me - greatest mind of his generation - how can I spready my name?"

"I... I..." Varrick gulped. "A mover."

"A mover?" Kuvira echoed. Varrick nodded weakly. "Go on?"

"A grand drama depicting your achievements. You'll be a legend right out of the history books," he blurted, some of his confidence returning.

"I have no wish to be a stereo-typical hero," she replied dismissively.

"Well, it's up to you, but it's easier?" Varrick cocked his head. "It'll... it'll be an epic. Hero shots of you liberating cities, crushing the cruel despots beneath your heel..." He gestured vaguely. "Stuff like that. Zhu Li, explain the thing."

Zhu Li cleared her throat. "The masses are typically thought of as simple-minded and unlikely to be receptive to the idea of a dictator as a positive force," she said in a quiet voice.

"So they would not appreciate the necessity of the iron first?" Kuvira asked and Zhu Li nodded in response. "I still do not like it."

"We can be honest, but I don't think it would go down too well," Varrick said carefully. "Larger than life and a certain kind of funny works best. Course we can do the other kind of funny for your opponents."

"Quiet," Kuvira said. Think. She needed support from the masses not the world leaders. The masses concerned themselves with survival, family and shallow, short-sighted dreams. But steered in the right direction and they would make a tremendous and difficult to remove defence against the Avatar. She would not be able to go against the will of the people - at least not easily or without controversy. How typical was Bolin? How many wanted to believe in stories and fantasy? To work for a cause? "How many Fire Nation nationals did we capture from Amamizukan?" she asked.

"Five hundred and twenty-six," Zhu Li replied automatically. "We can not be completely certain which ones are truly citizens. Many of the firebenders-"

"Enough," Kuvira said with a sigh as she held up her hand. Far more use for them than as simple laborers. "Prepare a letter for Prince Iroh." Zhu Li flipped over the sketchbook and flicked a pen from her sleeve. "Invite him to visit us to negotiate the release of his citizens..." Kuvira stared at the map for a moment. "Tell him we have three hundred."

"Three hundred?" Zhu Li echoed. "But-"

"Yes, yes," Kuvira said wearily. "It does not need to be accurate. It is bait."

"What's all this? Messing with the Fire Nation is not going to end well," Varrick said frowning. "You know the Avatar is going to be upset."

"She is not an issue yet and the benefit of provoking the prince outweighs the risks," Kuvira said. But the Avatar was a risk. Opal had not mentioned any progression since she regained airbending. This was her chance; attacking the Fire Nation royalty would become exceptionally harder if the Avatar recovered fully.

"You want war?" Varrick asked, frowning. Zhu Li stopped writing, staring down at the book as she listened, her heart fluttering with worry. Interesting.

"The Avatar won't let him declare war," Kuvira replied ignoring the assistant for now. "And I do not do this lightly. You already told me I have to be a legend." She plucked a lump of metal from the table and bent it into a short blade, the edge narrowing to razor sharpness. "How better to become legendary than by slaying the dragon?"


	7. Never Give Up Without a Fight

"How was Ember Island?" Izumi asked as Iroh sat opposite her at the Pai Sho table. The game had been going on for some months, the two of them continuing it on the odd occasion they were in the same room like this. His mother had already made her move and was sipping at her tea as he studied the board.

"Better before the note," Iroh sighed, drumming his fingers on the table-top. "Is there any clarification? Any way of being certain the number is correct? Have they truly arrested more than five hundred firebenders arrested in Amamizukan?"

"Not firebenders," Izumi corrected. "Fire Nation citizens."

"Our wondrous Great Uniter. From the reports I've seen she's been arresting all those foreign to the area or anyone with foreign blood." Iroh scowled.

"A threat to national identity and unity reportedly," Izumi replied in a quiet voice. "And suspected to be involved with the disappearance of Suyin Beifong."

"Loved and feared; some states just roll over without a fight and others flee before her. Four city-states in the last few months. Not bad going. Not a risk at present, but..."

"But it may just be a beginning," Izumi continued as she nodded. "This isn't the first attempt at this kind of behavior; I think it doomed to failure like so many previous efforts. This one might incur a higher cost however."

"I know," Iroh sighed. "Just like when Fire Lord Kuranosuke united the Fire Nation and a million died." He shook his head. "No. It'll be worse. Far more people in the Earth Kingdom now. If the Avatar doesn't recover soon this is only going to get worse." His fist clenched on the table. "I would like to settle this peacefully - and now if possible."

"All very noble, but please use your head Iroh," Izumi said with a trace of exasperation. "She asked for you by name; the Great Uniter clearly has an agenda. At best we might hope she is looking for a stamp of approval; if we recognize her Empire, the other tribes will quickly follow our example."

Iroh nodded. "That would be my conclusion too. Though I would be reluctant to indulge her like that."

"Our constitution is clear; we require a plebiscite. If the populace accepts the Earth Empire, so must the Fire Lord," Izumi said. "It is not up to either of us."

"Does it matter? Unchecked this Empire will expand regardless of our acceptance - assuming the leader is competent. Past injustices will fuel it for long enough." He glanced out the window as he snapped down his tile and forced himself to take a long, slow breath. Relax. He had to relax.

"My father and grandfather cast long shadows..." Izumi observed. Iroh looked back from the falling Sakura blossoms to the Pai Sho table at the click of the tile being set down. Izumi studied the board for another moment before leaning back and meeting his eyes as she took another sip of her tea. Iroh studied the board. Interesting move.

"I wish I was able to fix this sooner," Izumi said as he contemplated his move. "I... I never intended the responsibility to fall onto you. No, not just you; your generation."

Iroh sighed. "Our generation, Mother. Neither of us were born during the war." Iroh plucked up a tile of his own and swiftly clicked it down onto the board. Not a great tactic; his mind was elsewhere. "But this was inevitable." He looked at her significantly. "If we don't solve this now, well. You know who will inherit it."

Izumi nodded, her expression falling. "I do not intend to stop you going." She glanced down. "But I cannot help but fear for your life," she murmured, looking uneasy.

"Why?" Iroh blinked. "I'm a soldier, mother. I'm... well, not so much now, but when I first signed up, I was in danger all the time. Were you this worried then? Sure I have my office and my apartment now, but I don't think I'm entirely safe in either. So; why should the Earth Kingdom and this Great Uniter be any different?"

"I know," Izumi said a touch forcibly. "I know." She smiled for a moment, her expression rapidly turning stern. "But the assassins... Why they target you is obvious enough. The pirates hate you for very good reasons!" She took a deep breath. "But this... leader or whatever she is; we know so little. She hates us. Us, our citizens, our entire country. We know only that of why. And we do not know her ultimate goal. What is there after unification of the earth tribe?"

Iroh smiled. "And that is what I'm going there to find out." 

"Iroh, I ask you this as your mother, not as the Fire Lord. Promise me you will come back," Izumi said sharply.

He held her gaze for a longer moment before nodding. "I promise I will come back." He glanced at the clock. A little while before he needed to get going still. "Have you see Auntie today?"

"Yes, she is around. And probably avoiding you for the most part." Iroh frowned at him. "And don't let her catch you calling her 'auntie'."

"I thought she used to like..." Iroh said and smiled at his mother's exasperation. "So she's avoiding me again?" Iroh asked wincing at the though.

"It is her way," Izumi said. "She's still better informed than many like to think - and she knows you won't be here long. Nor what might be ahead of you." Izumi put her tea down and leant forward. "Iroh, goodbyes remain the hardest thing in this world for her."

"I would still like to see her. Before I go," Iroh said.

"Even with your promise?" Izumi asked.

"Even then."

* * *

The grey-haired woman crouched beside the pond, and tore a slice bread into tiny pieces. She scattered the crumbs across the cluster of turtle-ducks who happily snapped it up. Iroh had long ago heard that many considered such a scene impossible or at the very least improbable. A strange fiction designed to dampen the threat she still held; age had done little to diminish her abilities and temper. And yet here she was; the former - if only briefky - Fire Lord Azula smiling with clear enjoyment as a gaggle of turtleducks quacked and looked to her for more food. She stiffened abruptly and glanced towards him; his vantage point was not as good as he thought. She said nothing and did not flee; instead she just turned her attention back to the animals as she tore up another slice of bread.

"Aunt Azula!" he called over the contented turtleducks as he walked over to her.

"Junior," she said not looking up. Those were very young turtleducks; practically hatchlings. Had it really been that long since his last visit?

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked.

"I have," she said carefully. "You surely do not forget I prefer to eat alone?" Iroh remained silent. "Do you not have an airship to catch?" she asked finally looking at him, gaze penetrating and missing nothing. Near impossible to lie to her.

"Not yet. I have a few moments. I would like to take a walk, if you will join me. To the Sakura trees?" he reached for her arm and tried to tug her to her feet.

"I expect they'll be much the same as last year," Azula said remaining crouched. "Pink and scattering blossoms. Honestly; why do people obsess over them and watch them like that?"

"We don't know they'll be the same. And we didn't see them last year." Azula sighed and as he tugged her arm, this time she let him pull her up. Iroh slipped his arm through hers and together they walked away from the pond. "Have you been keeping up with the news? I only ever see the version Republic City puts out. But elsewhere... It's always a little different depending on which tribe is doing the writing. I haven't seen ours for a while. I kind of miss our slant."

"Boring and samey," Azula replied with a scowl. "Economy, crime, weather, celebrities. Immigration protests. Anger at the illegals. Everyday. If the date did not change, I suspect I could read the same paper for every day of the week and miss nothing. Damned illegals," she muttered.

"They don't have a lot of choice-"

"They can claim to be refugees all they like; maybe some are. Most are peasants hoping to gain riches by being here. In any case they should not become our problem," Azula snapped. "That the conversation happens at all is unacceptable."

"The tabloids were more interesting last time I was back," Iroh said, hastily changing the subject.

"Commoner nonsense," Azula waved a hand dismissively. "I do not indulge with those who claim journalistic intention and yet use it to butched our language and fixate on people who's only claim to fame is their beauty."

"While they may be a pain to read, they have a certain charm. I quite enjoyed being implicated with that lead actress in that play Heaven in the East - especially when I was in a two week war with those pirates at the time."

"Royalty is not to be trifled with," Azula scowled. "Those writers would have been executed seventy years ago."

"Times change," Iroh said blandly. "For the better I think. At least for the most part. It's good that people can express their views openly - and without threat of execution. It would just be nice to have more opinions on relevant matters and less on my alleged romantic entanglements."

Azula looked at him thoughtfully for a second. "Ah!" She chuckled.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she grinned. "Alleged is it... I wonder. Too shrewd to let the papers get hold of that one. If you could even say..."

Iroh felt his stomach lurch and decided to play ignorant. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at."

"Oh, I am sure you don't," she grinned. Azula always seemed a little younger when she smiled, newly energized and seemingly capable of anything. She shook her head and the moment faded. "Besides you're wrong; people were little different when I was half your age. Especially with Zuzu. Nothing changes that much. To say nothing of that time there were those rumors about myself and Ty Lee."

"Really?" Iroh asked. "I never heard about those?" he added with a frown. Ty Lee?

Azula nodded slowly, a slow smile appearing on her face. Iroh looked at her curiously for a moment, but Azula did not turn to meet his gaze and just stared ahead of them. Her expression faltered. Iroh strained his own hearing. In the distance - beneath the bird song - was the unmistakable sound of an airship's engines. Not much time left now. "You're walking into a trap."

"That is... one possibility," Iroh admitted as he smiled. "But I still have to go."

Azula nodded. "I suspected nothing could stop you. Not now. But I have no desire to hear you complain later. I warned you. And it's still a trap."

"You said the same thing when I joined the United Forces," Iroh observed

Azula opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut as a soldier jogged up to them. "I'm sorry for the interruption sir, ma'am-" The soldier's eyes widened very slightly as she stared at Azula. Her next words came in a rush. "We must depart now or risk delays," she said nervously.

"Thank you. I will be there momentarily," Iroh said. The solider snapped a salute and darted away as fast as she could. Iroh turned to Azula. "Is there any chance you can meet me at the dock? I just need to get some things from my chambers," he asked.

Azula looked at him critically for a moment and sighed. "As you wish," she replied. "As if you need a reminder of what kind of situation you are determined to walk into."

"Thanks," Iroh said as he turned and dashed back across the palace grounds. So long since he had last been in his old chambers like this. He should visit more often. There were a lot of memories here; old class photos hung on the walls. Hanamori and Shu were right now somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Hopefully still in one piece and not captured by the Great Uniter. How long since he last slept here? No one had disturbed it - or at least not in the way indicating a search for something, but it was clearly cleaned on a regular basis someone was dusting it for him. He pulled open the cabinet with all his keepsakes in and opened the small box at eye-level.

The pearl dagger lying inside had an inscription carved into the blade; 'Never give up without a fight'. A gift from his grandfather when he turned ten; it was in turn an inherited gift once bestowed on Zuko by Iroh's name-sake. The man who tried and ultimately failed to take Ba Sing Se. The dagger was war loot; he would return it in a heartbeat if he had even the first idea of who the owner might have been. Far too high-minded thoughts at this point; he needed to focus on the present.

To his amazement, Azula was actually waiting alongside Izumi on the dock. Iroh could not help but grin as he approached the pair. "You came," he said reaching out to hug her. She was utterly stiff at first, but then abruptly relaxed and hugged him with a bone-crushing embrace a moment later.

"Foolish child," she muttered as she stepped back. "This might be the last time I see you. And yet you decide to blindly walk into this trap," Azula said dismissively. 

"I'll be back. You'll see," Iroh said. Azula just hummed vaguely in response. "I promise." That got a raised eyebrow from her and a murmur of worry from his mother. "I'll be back soon, mother."

"Please make sure you do," Izumi said as she hugged him.

Iroh stood on the deck of the ship and waved as it pulled away from the dock. Izumi waved back, Azula stiff and motionless beside her and just watching him. "Better not die," he murmured to himself. She'd never forgive me." But it always a risk; this mission was nothing new, nothing more dangerous than any other mission. Yet Azula had never come to visit him before he set off like this either. No matter. Iroh went below decks to his office; the first hour occupied with writing a mass of letters that left his hand cramped by the end. He scrunched them all into a singular messenger tube and carried the hawk off above decks. While the messages would be with Yue within a day or two, he took the time to talk to her moments later after commandering the radio room.

"Iroh?" Yue asked as she finally replied.

"Yeah, it's me. I've sent you some letters; if anything happens to me please see to it that they wind up with the right people," he said fiddling with the microphone cable.

"Okay, this is new. You never prepared like this before. Why are you doing this Iroh? If you're doing this just to die it's really not worth it," Yue said.

"I don't intend to die. And if I had the choice I would not be going. But I when there are Fire Nation prisoners involved I am really not left with a choice. I'm going there - formally mind you - as head of the state. Not for my United Forces rank. The Empire's the closest thing the kingdom has to a government right now - and chances are they'll keep hold of what they have and continue to grow. I need to show we're sincere in our offers of assistance with rebuilding." He sighed. "Yes there's a risk in going, but I can't let that botch the negotiation."

"Yeah but-"

"And we've talked about this. You know I'm leaving everything to you if the worst happens," Iroh smiled imagining Yue's expression.

Yue was silent for a long moment. "You can count on me, you know that. But all the same, come back alive if you possibly can. Okay?"

"I promise I'll try. Thanks Yue." He was now prepared for anything and everything. And hopefully none of those back-up plans would activate or be necessary.

* * *

"Unidentified aircraft, we have you in visual range - please identify yourselves." The radio crackled with a curiously familiar voice. "You have entered Earth Empire airspace. Please identify yourselves. Failure to respond will be interpreted as an aggressive act and-"

"Earth Empire, this is Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation." Iroh said cutting the voice off. "I am responding to the..." He grimaced. "Great Uniter's request for negotiation."

"Understood. You have been given leave to land at the following co-ordinates" The voice rattled off a set of numbers. Iroh nodded to the pilot who noted them down and turned the airship to head for them.

"We are heading for your designated landing zone. Thank you." Iroh clicked the microphone on again. "You sound familiar. Have we met?"

There was a long pause from the radio. "Briefly. My name is Zhu Li Moon. I am surprised you remember me."

"Ah, Varrick's assistant," Iroh said recalling the forever harried looking girl.

"Yes..." she replied. "Please proceed to the co-ordinates. An envoy will come to collect you." She did not sound entirely happy. Iroh stared out the window as the airship descended. "The army is not as large as I was expecting," he commented to the pilot. "She might be bluffing." And yet every person he could see was intently watching the airship's descent with great interest. How many people here knew he was coming? This felt more and more like a trap by the second. Iroh shook his head.

Where next for the army? The surrounding land offered few choices for their next destinations. Their next steps were easy to extrapolate - at least barring a larger than expected contingent of earthbenders to just flatten the mountains. The army's arrangement was odd though; almost like it was for show. Amateurish work by their leader or was there in fact a deeper intent here? Was all this theatre to push an opponent into underestimating the Great Uniter? The airship was almost to ground-level when he spotted her; a lone figure in a cleared area in the centre of the camp. The Great Uniter presumably.

Zhu Li was waiting in front of the boarding ramp, her hands clasped together. She bowed to him as he stepped onto the ground. "Welcome to the Earth Empire, Prince Iroh." He bowed back and watched her face as he straightened up. Both her expression were carefully neutral. How much was she hiding beneath that quiet, patient exterior? "Please, this way," she said gesturing to a waiting car.

"My... companions?" Iroh asked gesturing to the contingent of United Forces staffers who had followed him out of the ship. "Are they free to accompany us?"

"Of course," Zhu Li replied in a clipped tone. Not enough room for all of them, but their presence was comforting enough. Something about this camp felt wrong somehow, even though at the same time it was about what he expected. Odd details though; everyone stopped whatever they had been doing and stared at him as their care passed. Not Zhu Li, not the Kyoshi Warriors, just him. Unsettling. Yoko grabbed his arm and bent her head close to him. "My prince; please, let me go with you," she murmured.

Iroh smiled. "Thanks, but there's no need. I must honor the terms of the negotiation."

"Be that as it may; I do not trust this... Great Uniter," she replied.

"Neither do I," Iroh said in a softer voice. "But if I don't play along, more people than just me will be in danger. So; please wait here." Yoko stared at him sternly for a moment and with a quick nod sat back. They arrived at the open space Iroh had spotted from the air; no lone figure right now. "I take it the Great Uniter is inside?"

"As you surmise, Prince Iroh," Zhu Li replied. "Please," she gestured as she walked to the tent flaps.

Iroh shot Yoko a smile and passed by Zhu Li to push his way between the tent flaps. And stopped. The tent was empty save for one person sat at a desk - the person he had anticipated since the start and yet still disturbing to find at the centre of this mess. Kuvira climbed to her feet, her expression neutral, her movements slightyl stiff. "Prince Iroh," she said by way of greeting.

* * *

Iroh was being nothing but respectful. Respectful with an edge of contempt. Near impossible to pick up for those without familiarity with diplomacy, but obvious enough. He was a little too stiff, a little too wary; he had correctly identified her as an enemy. No matter. The prince bowed, Pai-Sho face in place. "Greetings Great Uniter," he said. She would not hide her feelings any longer. Kuvira remaining straight-backed. Impossible for Iroh to miss her refusal to bow but still he made no comment on her rudeness.

"Please dispense with titles," she said wearily. "And have a seat." She gestured at the chair opposite hers.

"Very well... Kuvira," he said as he took his seat. "Please call me Iroh. I am pleased we have an opportunity to talk."

"Talk?" She raised an eyebrow. "Does talking normally necessitate a full compliment of Koyshi Warriors accompanying you?" She smiled as his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Your response to my original message indicated no bodyguard would be present. And yet the women who left disembarked that airship alongside you - and the one just outside this tent - I know full well who they are. Already the Fire Nation resorts to deception."

"While it is true Yoko is a Kyoshi Warrior, she is no longer my bodyguard. I employ her as my secretary - nothing more," Iroh retorted hastily, looking rattled but compensating fast.

"Gone are the days when the Kyoshi were the pride of the Earth Kingdom," Kuvira lamented. "Now they are your lapdogs." She shook her head. "Never-mind. We are hardly here to discuss them."

"Indeed," Iroh replied. "I apologize if I sound hasty, Kuvira, but I am very eager to commence negotiations." He licked his lips. "Why have you detained Fire Nation citizens? I understand unification is important for stability in the kingdom - now more than ever and the presence of Fire Nation nationals within the populace do not help with that objective. But arresting them seems a step too far. I propose repatriating these people - or else offering them refugee status in Republic City."

Smart, placating, fully aware of just what to say. "I hear you are an historical scholar?" Kuvira asked, flatly ignoring his offer.

"Amongst many other interests, that is correct," Iroh said with slight frown.

"We are similar in that regard. So, tell me; how are you with Pai-Sho?" Kuvira asked.

"I have played it in the past. I thought..."

"Humor me," Kuvira said cutting him off as she lifted a board from beside her onto the table. "I wish to talk about history a while." The board was quickly set and Kuvira made the first move. "And about your namesake; General Iroh - the brother of Fire Lord Ozai. He once laid siege to Ba Sing Se did he not?"

"You are correct," Iroh replied frowning. "That became the turning point in his life."

"Are you aware of the death-toll resulting from that siege?" Kuvira asked snapping a tile down on the board with a loud click and ignoring his unasked for comment.

"I am well aware of the results of my great-uncle's actions." Iroh clicked his own tile down in response.

"Ah, but I suspect you only know the Fire Nation's figures. The true number is almost double the one I see most often. And yet," she said, her next tile somehow louder. "He redeemed himself by-" Kuvira chuckled. "Liberating Ba Sing Se from his own country. And because of that he was granted permission to live, work and retire in the city." Her hand dropped to her belt, fingers sliding across the dagger hilt. "Should he truly have been forgiven his crimes?"

Iroh carefully placed his own tile before replying. "I would say that depends on the laws of the Earth Kingdom at the time, and the judgement of the current ruling party. From my vantage point in history I am in no position to pass judgement for either action."

"Well said," Kuvira said placing her tile on the board with a quieter motion. "But... Say someone marched into the Fire Nation and laid siege to Caldera City. Say that siege resulted in the deaths of thousands of citizens. Would a redemption be possible?"

"As per current Fire Nation law, no," Iroh replied quietly making a counter-move.

Kuvira smiled. "So your grandfather also got away with his crimes when he should have been punished severely? He was a willing participant in the eventual occupation of Ba Sing Se. Once his sister did what your namesake never managed." Iroh opened his mouth to reply and Kuvira snapped out a reply before he could protest. "Never-mind. While I recognise the betrayal and usurping of his father yielded favorable results, the fact remains that both your grandfather and Avatar Aang stole land from the Earth Kingdom. Republic City remains little more than a colony of the Fire Nation - no matter how so many wish to dress it up as something else. Your citizens thrive there and the Earth Kingdom inhabitants remain disadvantaged. And it is impossible to ignore the United Forces base of operations is located there too. That would be the orginazation you lead, would it not?"

"It would," Iroh admitted. Kuvira smiled briefly and set her tile down. "It's quite unfortunate my family's actions have such terrible consequences. All my privileges are rooted in past injustices. However-" He slid his tile onto the board quietly. "I insist that Republic City is no Fire Nation colony. They are an autonomous city-state and I must adhere to the decisions and commands of the city council. To that end; if you wish to help the people living in Republic City, I think a representative of the Earth Empire should have a seat on the council. If one is nominated, then I will vow to ensure their safety."

What madness was this? A seat on the council in that city? Republic City was the Earth Kingdom's city; eventually it would become the Empire's city. Not one of those so-called representatives deserved their seat on their so-called council. He was trying to offer her the illusion of control but keeping it for himself and his mother. "Is this your own belief? Or are you parroting what your mother tells you to?"

That seemed to rattle him a little. "My words are my own. I am a citizen of Republic Citizen; an ordinary citizen when I am there." Interesting. "But that is not the capacity I am in today."

"Would you go against your family for the sake of justice?" she asked.

"I... am not sure I understand?"

"Your grandfather spared Azula from a lifetime in prison. She was allowed to retain her title. Fire Lord Azula - sorry - former Fire Lord Azula deserved neither; the noose was all that should have awaited her after everything she did. To allow her to live in comfort into her old age is an appalling insult to the survivors of the war." His heartbeat changed ever so slightly. A nerve. Azula was a weak point? Interesting; and yet his expression did not change.

"History has been unfair to Azula," Iroh said after a pause. "She was a young girl, condemned to live the rest of her life kept away from the world for everyone's safety. And yet, a grown man who committed the same crimes was beloved by so many."

"Your namesake," Kuvira noted.

"I grow tired of history. Can we please focus on terms and not my family's affairs?"

"No," she said her fists curling beneath the table.

"Kuvira-"

"For too long your family and the Fire Nation as a whole have evaded justice thanks to their privilege. I am not willing to release any of the nationals until they serve their sentences in full as per the Earth Empire's laws."

"Yet you invited me here and I suspect most were not guilty until you made it so," Iroh replied.

"Many Earth Kingdom citizens were and are just as innocent. It does not spare them from their oppression. Freedom of the nationals comes at a price. A duel."

"This is absurd," Iroh said.

"Win and you can take them away. Lose and they will work off their crimes for a long as it takes," Kuvira said eagerly.

"This is not a negotiation. I refuse to be a part of this; name your terms and we will conduct this diplomatically."

"My dear Iroh," Kuvira smiled. "What makes you think you have a choice?" She clicked down her winning tile and sat back, surveying the board.

"Then there never was to be a negotiation," Iroh shook his head. "You wish to murder me in public, is that it?"

"Murder?" Kuvira blinked even as the thought of him finally laying dead gave her a wonderful thrill. "I apologize Iroh, but what ever do you mean?"

"Why else bring me out here? I am well aware of your passions regarding your homeland. I know how much you hate the Fire Nation; you hide it well, but you can barely stand to hear me or my mother speak. You hold us eternally accountable for the actions of our predecessors." He sighed. "Ever since the first mentions of the Great Uniter, somehow I knew it had to be you."

"And yet you came here," Kuvira said sitting forward. "Why would you do that?"

"I have to save my people. And I expected better from a new leader. I thought you could be reasoned with; a friend of Korra and a student of Suyin Beifong." He shook his head. "I expected so much more. But..." he sighed. "I propose a new deal; my people in exchange for myself."

Tempting. Such a high value hostage. But no duel; no demonstration of ability and power. No glory. He was not lying; he earnestly offered himself up as an exchange. Still; unacceptable. "Such an inflated ego," she sneered. "To consider you - an ordinary citizen of Republic City - could be worth so many lives? Your presumption is appalling. I reject your offer."

"I underestimated you then. Freedom was never a possibility was it?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, no. I remain true to my word. But there is only one way to do that," she replied.

"Duel." Kuvira nodded. "It's strange. I know you are almost certainly reading my heartbeat. And yet I don't need the same to see just how insincere you are. There's something else going on here." He reached out with another tile. Wait; the game was over. Impossible. Just what did he think he was doing? Another delightful reveal; he could not stand to lose- The tile clicked down. Kuvira resisted the urge to gape. It had surely been impossible only moments before; and yet Iroh had made his move despite her cretain victory. He had won. "I have to ask; the Queen, Bolin. How much of those events was true?"

No fooling him; however much she duped everyone else. "What would be the point?" she replied after a pause. "You wouldn't believe me no matter what I had to say."

* * *

The soldiers formed a wide ring around the two of them; the less than subtle former Kyoshi warriors clustered close to Iroh opposite her. They looked anxious - seemingly resisting the urge to just drop into the combat stances that must surely be second nature to them. Oddly Iroh still did not look or all that worried even now - and from neither was his heartbeat as fast as she would expect. No matter; time to begin. "You will all now witness this duel between myself and Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation," Kuvira shouted to the crowd. Her supporters cheered all around her. "The Fire Nation continues to control us through the United Forces; an organization under the control of this man - Prince Iroh!" She pointed at Iroh. "He has challenged the Earth Empire and now it is time to demonstrate our power." The crowd roared it's approval again. "We fight for the freedom of Fire Nation citizens found living within the Earth Kingdom. If Prince Iroh wins, they will go free."

"I accept the terms," Iroh said loudly, his gaze fixed on hers. Unexpected. To actually fight had been the least expected outcome; Kuvira anticipated his objection and an attempt to reason his way out of the fight. He bowed to her stiffly, and this time she bowed back - public appearance was vital to this. Another cheer, the thrill of another moment like this in the public spot-light. She smiled as she shifted into her first stance, Iroh barely moving opposite her.

"I do not have all day, General," Kuvira said as she moved nimbly on her feet. She needed to be ready for anything. Iroh simply watched her and made no move to attack. Impatience rushed through her and with a scowl she struck forward. Billowing flames erupted out of thin air and rapidly surrounded Iroh. Every one of her offensive strikes vanished into his cloud of flames, but nothing seemed to have touched the man inside the barrier. Kuvira backed off a little. Too canny for her liking; Iroh was making a statement. Earthbending was infamous as the most defensive type of bending; even the most famous and aggressive earthbenders from recorded history were still triumphed for protecting others with their powers. And yet here was Iroh somehow using fire to resist her attacks. He made no move to kill her; he was making it clear she was the aggressor and his sole action was defense. Narrative issues; the Fire Nation should always be the aggressor.

New tactic. A rock aimed close to his head and a succession of earth pillars blasting up from the ground close to him. Just enough to draw his attention away so she could slide the earth out from under his feet. It worked; Iroh fell back. And stopped; he never hit the ground. A blast of flame from his hand was enough to get him upright again. Kuvira swept the ground again; the same trick did not even come close to working twice. As soon as his footing shifted Iroh floated up on a pillar of flame rendering the attack useless. Kuvira clenched her teeth; she needed to be more aggressive then; her metal sheets narrowed to deadly sharpness. She shot towards him easily, the fire doing nothing to counter them and he no earthbender to fear turning them against her. Alas; Iroh simply weaved out of their way without visible effort or strain. Kuvira blinked; something shiny flew towards her. She dodged, catching a glimpse of the projectile. She was a fool; he had caught her blades and sent them back against her. He smirked at how close one came to her face.

Pure earth then; more offensive attacks, Iroh still not having any trouble coping. The heat of his flames vaporized her rocks before they came close to striking him. Just how powerful was he? She had not yet swayed him or even thrown him off balance for the whole duration of the fight. He remained strong, silent and calm. Just like an Earthbender and the very antithesis of fire. And still he was maddeningly calm. Was he mocking her with this display? She drew closer to him now, the baying crowd still shouting her name in support. "Attack damn you!" she growled.

"I came to free my people, not fight pointlessly," Iroh said, hardly breathing hard. "Stop this."

She grinned and spoke in a lower tone; hopefully no one else would hear her. "You wish to save your precious Fire Nation citizenry that badly? I hate to tell you this but you can't free them. I already executed half." The lie rattled him - just as intended. Now he was ready to fight her; his eyes widened, and his lips curled into a scowl. "Want the remainder? Win this duel. The next batch will be dead by sunset."

His movements became a blur. Iroh was fast, powerful and smart. Kuvira's confidence evaporated. What was this? Nothing was working. The man did not seem to have weaknesses; either mental or physical. Iroh was attacking with everything he had; he really was trying to kill her now. No attempts to draw out or enjoy the duel. No, he was trying to end it as soon as he could. She almost caught his shoulder with her sword but he soon spun out of range and flicked a succession of fire daggers at her. One caught her shoulder; fortunate - he had aimed it at her throat. The tide changed. The dragon was more powerful than expected. No excitement now; he could easily kill her the second she made a mistake.

Not tiring either. Iroh flicked her attacks away like they were nothing. Something about him reminded her of Mako; a better than average firebender, desperate to beat her and yet still clearly holding something back. Yet the monster before her was so much worse - to consider the notion that he too was holding himself back - that this was not his full strength was horrifying. She threw herself backwards to avoid a fire blast and looked up to see the terrifying crackle of lightning around him. The man crouching in the centre of the charged air stared at her with cold, blue eyes. Burns covered her fingers and hands, every movement becoming increasingly awkward and painful. She could not lose - not now. Not to him of all people. Iroh tensed and in the moment his fingers sparked Kuvira hauled up rock to shield herself from the blast. It exploded around her, the baying of the crowd silencing momentarily.

"I tried to do this peacefully," Iroh said breathing hard as the dust began settling. "I never wanted to fight. You refused to negotiate and so you have brought all this down upon yourself."

She had to win. To do so she had to use her newest technique; the one she intended to use against the Avatar if it came to it. Now it would put an end to Iroh as well. It galled her that she was resorting to this; a frustrating proof that she underestimated him and underscoring just how desperate she was to win. No choice however. Iroh's next lightning blast obliterated her rock shield, the force of the explosion blasting her backwards in a shower of earth and rock. She let it; distance was vital for this. The greater the distance the less deadly the lightning and of course he knew that as well as she; he was rapidly trying to close the distance. His arms shifted, the first crackle of lightning already building. Now. Kuvira pushed herself to her feet.

* * *

"What's happening out there?" Opal asked as the distant roar of the crowd surged again. The kids had lost interest in her stories and were trying to peer around the guard through the tent flaps.

"Tournament between the officers." Lieutenant Chieko said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sounds pretty intense," Opal replied. "You look like you want to go watch."

"I'm meant to stay here but..." Chieko said, glancing towards the noise. 

"Go ahead," Opal said. I'll be fine with the kids. Won't we guys?" Opal asked. The kids mumbled agreement still far more interested in the outside. 

"Thanks. I... I won't be long," Chieko said as she darted out of the tent.

"Okay, now where were we..." Opal said trying vainly to rally the children. Not even Grandmother could equal the vague excitement of the tournament. Someone burst into the tent. Chieko back so soon? No; unexpectedly Zhu Li stumbled inside and glanced back out of the tent in a panic.

"Opal," she wheezed as she hurried over to her, her normally composed expression lost beneath panic. "I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone else here." She glanced improbably at the children.

"What's... what's wrong?" Opal asked, the worry on Zhu Li's face enough to evaporate comments about how this was the most they had ever talked. And now she thought about it; this had to be the first time she had ever seen the girl without Varrick.

"I need to get a message to Zuko or Airmaster Tenzin or Firelord Izumi or... Just someone with authority. Before Kuvira kills Prince Iroh," Zhu Li hissed.

"Kuvira's trying to kill Iroh?" Opal asked wanting to laugh despite the crassness of the joke. "What are you talking about? She's not like that." Zhu Li's expression did not change.

"She wants to kill him to make a point. Can't you hear them fighting?"

"Chieko said it was the officers..." Opal trailed off. "I... I can't believe she'd do this." Opal pushed past Zhu Li, the other girl grabbing at her arm as she passed.

"Don't go!" Zhu Li said trying to pull her back. "You won't be safe here if you see what she's doing!"

Opal glanced at her, Zhu Li looked desperate. She at least gave the impression she believed what she was saying. No. Impossible. Her friend would not do something like that. Fight, yes. Kill? No. "I've known Kuvira almost all my life. I can't believe she would do a thing like that." Opal wrenched her arm from the other girl's grip and before she could say anything else, she ran towards the baying crowd. 

The crowd was huge, the fight in the centre completely hidden from view. Opal pushed forward, people jostling and slamming against her as she worked her way further into the scrum of bodies. Distant showers of dust and glimpses of flames gave her a sinking feeling. Fire. Opal forced her way to the front of the crowd just as Kuvira staggered backwards, her arms and hands burnt, her clothes damaged and coated in mud. Her hair had come undone and bounced awkwardly as she moved. Iroh was breathing hard, his expression stern as he glared at her. What was this?

Kuvira she still had a dancer's grace even injured like this. She was almost skating across the earth, every movement graceful and fluid. Iroh dodged the metal plates she threw and answered each of her attacks with fire. So much fire. The first crack of lightning made her jump, the noise of the crowd abating as Kuvira looked increasingly uncertain of herself. The second powerful spark seemed to shake the ground and her legs threatened to give out. She yelled out in the lull that followed the thunderous noise as the lightning split the air, but her voice was already lost amongst the cheers. 

How could they keep cheering her on? If even one spark hit Kuvira she would be dead before she hit the ground. Did that strike hit? No. Opal breathed in relief. Kuvira was still upright, Iroh ready to strike again and advancing when- Kuvira did something. Opal blinked trying to make sense of cause and effect as Iroh's face contorted with pain and he staggered awkwardly. What had just happened? Kuvira had span on her heel twice in quick succession, her arms moving like no earthbending Opal had ever seen before. At the end of the second turn just as she faced Iroh again, Kuvira extended one hand towards him and swept the length of her arm with her other hand. Something flashed on the tips of her fingers. Somehow she had hurt him. Not enough to stop him; Iroh stumbled a few more steps and pulled himself into a firebending stance.

What had happened? Something fast, beyond fast. Beyond anything Kuvira was capable of. Iroh glared at his opponent and bent a new wave of fire and flicked it at her. Kuvira repeated her curious spin and hand movements again - somehow there was no sign of dizziness in her movements. Iroh gritted his teeth and clutched awkwardly at his shoulder. He was moving slower now, blood staining his side and his shoulder. He stopped counter-attacking and his whole stance changed. Iroh threw a blast of lightning at Kuvira but it missed by a wide margin. When she first saw him, Opal wondered if he looked like Ozai had in the past; a force of destruction and death. Now he was just a bleeding man trying desperately to continue. What had happened? Not blades; they had missed and there was no tell-tale glint or even a hint of protruding metal through his clothes. How had Kuvira stopped him?

Kuvira smiled and walked towards him. Sharpened metal plates whirled through the air at her gesture. No lightning from Iroh now, not much movement either. All he could muster in response was weak bursts of flames. But somehow Kuvira could still not land a hit on the prince - though the margin was slim. The bleeding was taking it's toll on Iroh, his movements awkward now. Inevitably one of the plates finally caught him. Iroh's arm bent, his face contorting with further pain and he let out an aognized grunt as his arm bent further. The sound of breaking bone seemed to echo despite the frenzied cheering of Kuvira's supporters. Opal's stomach heaved as Iroh dropped to the ground, his right arm hanging limply at his side. The Fire Nation prince panted hard, his clothes soaked with sweat and blood.

Kuvira turned to address the crowd, her voice a little breathless. "Let everyone bear witness moment. Once the Fire Nation oppressed our people and challenged all of us. They beat us and continued to beat us for over a century. Now we are stronger than them. They can be beaten and if we unite we can be more powerful that than they could ever hope to be." Kuvira looked on smiling as the crowd grew wilder. Was that Baatar behind her? Opal stared at her brother in shock as he shouted and cheered with the others. As they all called for Iroh's death. How could it have come to this? This was all so wrong. They were Toph's grandchildren. Iroh was Zuko's grandson. They were family. How could Baatar have turned on him like this? Why was Kuvira doing this? Was it truly her? Opal shivered; she had to do something. She had to stop this.

* * *

It was over. Iroh crumpled on the ground, spent. His heartbeat was weak, almost undetectable amongst the noise of the crowd. And yet he was still moving; awkwardly fishing in his pocket for a watch. He flicked it open and squinted at the clock face. Could he not see it was sunset? That it was over? She stalked closer to him, still wary, still watching for a surprise attack even now. "Any last words?"

Iroh raised his head, one eye swollen shut, defiant to the last. "You will regret this, Great Uniter. You have won this fight but this war is not something you can hope to ever truly win. The Avatar, no Korra, will defeat you. All these people who champion your cause; you are leading them to their deaths."

Not her. She flicked her hand, her metal sheets melding together to form into a solid blade, the edge sharpening to a razor's thickness. His heart raced at the sight and sound. He was afraid to die. Of course he was; his noble blood made him no more prepared for his end than anyone else. He managed to disappoint her; he looked away. Kuvira expected him to keep staring at her even as he died. Weak. A shame; less of a good show of force, but his death would be symbolic enough. Iroh kept his gaze fixed on his watch. A rush of fire consumed the device. Strange; the watch melted and she caught a glimpse of something burning. Paper? A glimpse of the edge of something blackening and curling in the fire. It crumbled to ash before she could see anything further. An unnecessary delay - enough stalling. A stab to the heart would be enough. Winning was her goal; but he did not need to die. Not if his spirit could be publically crushed. "You can still live, Prince Iroh. Beg for your life and renounce your allegiance to the Fire Lord. Pledge your life to me and I will consider letting you live on. As my prisoner."

Iroh's shoulders were shaking. Sobbing? No, this was laughter. He was laughing at her. The dagger was over his heart before she could blink; his movements shockingly fast despite his injuries. He must not kill himself; victory must be hers. She hurried forward and Iroh looked up staring right into her eyes. "Long live Fire Lord Izumi!" he snarled through bloody lips and the dagger moved...

"Stop!" A voice shrieked, Iroh glancing to it's source a second before her. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. Opal. No. No, no, no. "Please stop," Opal begged as she stumbled into the ring and placed herself between the combatants. "Kuvira, please don't kill him."

This was not a moment for her eyes; Kuvira had hoped to avoid anything like this moment. If only Opal had not seen this; then she might commit treason so readily. "You are in the way, Opal," she said quietly. "Step aside. Now."

"No." Opal glared taking a step back at her, shaking hands clenching to fists as her sides. "You won; he can't fight anymore. Everyone can see you won. You're not a killer so you need to stop."

Naive. Opal; so high-minded and so misguided. The Fire Nation royal family line had to end - and killing him would almost certainly solve that issue. Without him his mother was the last heir and future offspring easily dealt with. She would put an end to a thousand year dynasty with her own hand. "This is nothing personal," she said to Opal. "This is an old conflict between our nations. I am aware of your family's personal connection to this man, but the people call out for justice. You must not interfere." No more treason - not from Opal, not from anyone. Treason was punishable by death. But to kill Opal? It would not be easy, or rather she did not want to perform such an act. The girl shivered in front of her, her heartbeat erratic and fearful. But perhaps it would be necesary.

Opal shook her head. "Justice? This isn't justice! It's wrong and it's senseless. I... I won't ever forgive you if he dies."

"Opal-" Kuvira scowled as the barely disguised Kyoshi warriors forced their way to Iroh and tore the knife torn from his grip. She had delayed too long. Opal seemed to sag with relief as the group crowded around him. She took a trembling step away from Kuvira.

"Grandmother Toph and Fire Lord Zuko fought to end the war. They wanted peace between our nations, and they managed it. What you're doing here, this whole fight, that's the last thing they would have wanted. It is not what the Beifongs or Zaofu stand for." Opal glared at her.

It would be easiest to kill her now, prevent any further obstacles from her. No. That would not help the campaign in the slightest. The Beifong's popularity was too big, so many inspired and championing the family. Opal's death would likely remove more of her support than she could afford. And if Opal left the camp now, there was no doubt she would inform the Avatar of all of this. Near all the Zaofu citizens would side with Opal over Kuvira. Earth Empire or Fire Nation? Time to choose.

Iroh had to die. The dynasty must end. She took a step forward. The adrenaline had ebbed away and now her body ached. The Kyoshi warriors clustered closer around Iroh, already dropping into combat stances. It would be close to impossible to win at this point. She needed rest. And to destroy the Kyoshi? That would provoke Suki - another of that frustrating, close-knit family from decades ago. The Beifong family's power over Zaofu was quickly becoming a liability. They might not agree with Suyin's reluctance to become queen but there were few among her forces who did not at least respect her. The hatred towards the Fire Nation was not as much of a unifying force as she anticipated.

"Citizens of the Earth Empire!" Kuvira yelled. "Opal Beifong begs for mercy and pardon. How do you answer?" One last hope - have the people side with her. Baatar shouted for death, a good percentage of others joining him. But it was far from the majority. Hate and blood-lust were now placated, many agreeing with Opal; the fight was over.

The nearest Kyoshi warrior spoke up. "Does the Earth Empire have no honor? You could condemn an innocent man for the sins of his ancestors?" She glared at Kuvira.

Some of her supporters still shouted for death, but not enough and far short of all of them. Her decision in this moment would split her supporters regardless of the outcome. "We have learned many things today," Kuvira shouted to the crowd. "The future is bright with the passion of the next generation. Opal Beifong has upheld her beliefs of what she considers good for the empire." Her words sounded so weak, so grasping, so opportunistic. She should have sent Opal away when she arrived, not tried to show her the Empire's peaceful side. So much in ruins thanks to her risk. "The people see the wisdom of her beliefs. We will uphold mercy. Let this duel become an important chapter in our new history. On this day the Fire Nation lost and the people called for different justice though the cecessation of the Fire Nation's power over us. We are better, wiser and more civilised than they will ever be. Prince Iroh! Remember your life was spared this day because of the mercy of a girl from the Earth Empire. For all your pride and reverence to your ancestors, you are nothing. Go home with defeat; be a symbol of your nation's shame."

There were cheers at her words, but still too quiet beneath angry shouting. Too much confusion of the fight's climax, the meaning muddied and lost. The Kyoshi ushered Iroh away and began shoving their way through the crowd. Kuvira scowled at a group of Earth Empire soliders who pushed ahead of the Kyoshi and demanded the crowd to stay back. Such loyalty to the Fire nation even now. Disgusting. If she was lucky Iroh's wounds would be fatal. There was some satisfaction even if he lived; he was in a bad shape after the fight. She waved away the medics who tried to examine her arms as Baatar grabbed Opal's arm and dragged her away from the departing Kyoshi warriors. She needed to wait; appearing invincible in public was vital. For a moment she considered summoning one of the Kenpei and ordering the group to bring down the airship but relented; there was no honor that way and her success today had not been without unforeseen cost.

* * *

Baatar shoved Opal through the tent flaps at speed. "Are you out of your mind?" he snapped as she snatched her arm away from his fist and rubbed fiercely at the spot he grabbed her. Outside the tent the camp sounded like it was still in turmoil, conflicting shouts and motion all around them. "You committed treason."

"What's wrong with you? She was going to kill him. What do you and Kuvira hope to achieve like this?" Opal asked hotly, glaring at her brother.

Baatar sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. His voice was unnaturally calm when he eventually replied. "There was nothing personal in Kuvira's attack. Iroh is merely a symbol representing the reach and power of the Fire Nation across the world." She stopped listening soon after; horrible familiar words soon emanated from him. The beliefs of the Great Uniter as reported in rumor and hasty whispers back in Zaofu. Nationalistic tendencies; very different from anything she found on campus or back in Zaofu. Baatar let them tumble from his mouth in a slightly frenzied rush. Who was this man in front of her? Not the gentle brother she thought she once knew. Baatar broke off as she spoke over him. "Mother is missing and you're content with letting Kuvira try and kill someone? I hate to think how she'll take this when she finds out..."

Baatar broke off as Kuvira flung back the tent flaps and stormed inside. The bright light from outside obscured any hint of her face as Opal squinted at her. Kuvira stumbled a moment later; bandages and bruises covered her arms and she dragged her leg as she limped. "Kuvira?" Baatar asked in horror. "Are you okay?"

"Leave us," she said, not looking away from Opal.

"She can be persuaded-"

Kuvira's tone turned harsher. "Leave us. Now."

Baatar stiffened and hastily backed out of the tent. "Kuvira?" Opal asked gingerly, trying not to back away from the injured figure in front of her.

"You betrayed me," Kuvira said simply and stepped forward. Opal could see her expressionless face now.

"Betray, no..." Opal said. She swallowed hastily. Think of grandmother. "I'm just not prepared to let an innocent man die in front of me. Neither can I let my best friend - no, my sister - murder someone." Tears welled up in her eyes and soon spilled down her cheeks.

Kuvira did nothing and said nothing. Her least bandaged arm gestured and something tightened around Opal's throat. She clung to the obstruction; a metal plate was now fastened tight around her neck and rapidly getting tighter. Her fingers dug desperately at it, but Opal's nails could do nothing to the metal. She stumbled but remained upright, held aloft by her neck. "Foolish, little, girl," Kuvira said without a trace of emotion in her voice. "Sister? You humiliate me in front of my army and now you have the nerve to consider us sisters?" Kuvira shook her head. "You have brought dishonor to the Earth Empire and sided with their enemy."

Opal desperately tried to breath, her head pounding as she tried to gasp at the air. She could not take much more of this. As if in response, Kuvira loosened the collar around her neck. "Kuvira," Opal coughed wheezing painfully.

"The penalty for treason is death, but in deference to our shared past, I will commute your sentence," Kuvira said as she pulled Opal to her feet, her fingers digging into the bruise Baatar left. Opal stumbled and desperately tried to stay on her feet as Kuvira dragged her from the tent. They stopped abruptly nearby. "You!" Kuvira snapped gesturing at a passing solider. "Is this the one?" Opal blinked, still fighting for breath and peering through watery eyes. Kuvira was pointing at a familiar looking guard. The woman paled and trembled before the Great Uniter. "Is this the one I asked to keep an eye on you?"

"It wasn't her fault," Opal said desperately. "I-"

"Incompetent," Kuvira snapped. "Akiko," she growled. Another solider ran up to her and saluted. "Take this useless grunt for discipline. You are to lash her until she has learned her lesson," Kuvira said, smiling horribly. Opal tried to protest but could only cough as soldiers dragged the guard away. "Opal Beifong; if Lieutenant Chieko dies as a result of her punishment, her blood will be on your hands." Kuvira whirled around. "Zhu Li," she called loudly. Zhu Li scurried over, her gaze kept low. "Detain this prisoner; I have not yet decided what lessons she will learn." Opal's breath caught in her throat as Zhu Li stared at Kuvira for a moment too long and at last nodded. The metal plate fell away from her neck as Zhu Li bound her hands in front of her. Opal's neck throbbed but at least she could more or less breathe now, even though each breath ached. Zhu Li tugged her forward, and Opal was near powerless to not follow her.

A solider rushed past them both and Zhu Li paused, glancing behind them with barely disguised interest. "Great Uniter," the newcomer said in a panicked voice. "The Han Province camp has been destroyed," she said, her expression fearful.

"Destroyed?" Kuvira snarled. Zhu Li looked forward hurriedly and tugged Opal forward. No. She had to resist. Opal planted her feet, leaning back as Zhu Li tried to pull her forward. "What happened?"

"A revolt amongst the prisoners; some are claiming one of the prisoners was a undetected lavabender," the woman replied, her voice quavering.

"Lavabending," Kuvira chuckled darkly. "Lavabending is far too close to firebending. Hence forth it is forbidden for use by any citizen of the Earth Empire," she said in a harsh tone. "Those who do will be considered enemies of empire and Fire Nation sympathisers. Zhu Li!" The woman beside Opal stiffened at her voice.

"Yes, Great Uniter?" she said, her voice oddly calm as she looked around.

"See to it that everyone knows of this new rule. I doubt there are any more with the skill, but..." She smiled her terrible smile once more. "Anyone found possessing the skill is to be executed. Immediately."

"Very well."

"Kuvira?" Opal asked in a weak voice. "Where is my mother?" She glanced around; Kuvira did not seem to hear her and stalked away. "Kuvira!" she yelled out. Zhu Li tugged her forward and the reality of the situation became clear. The Great Uniter really did have labor camps - and it seemed likely she would experience one first hand. Opal trembled as Zhu Li looked pointedly away from her and pulled her towards her fate.

* * *

Waking up was always disorientating these days. It had been Asami's choice to move out to the apartment while Iroh was gone, but even then there was still always the moment of surprise as she found herself not on an airship, not in the shared apartment, not in the Fire Lord's vacation home, but here in her new but sparsely furnished apartment. Most of her things were still in boxes, and the place had not yet begun to feel anything like a home. It had to be though; she had to not want to reclaim everything she had back in Republic City. This was her home now - she needed to treat it as such. Asami frowned; it was still very early. What had woken her? A noise - presumably the same one responsible for waking her came again; there was a hawk at the window. 

Too long since Iroh confronted the Great Uniter and too long since she had heard anything about him. Not having a radio meant she was typically a few hours behind everyone else regarding current events, but even trying to listen to an overheard device in the town was more than she could bear. And yet she wanted to know what was happening; she was not alone in quiet desperation for any news at all. From the sounds of the last anyone knew for sure he could only have been in a bad way when he fled the Earth Empire. There had been no mutterings or discussion of anything further about the prince ever since.

Asami slid the window open. The hawk screamed at her in the dull light of the early morning, a heavy message tube tied to it's leg. She extracted it with care and in the time she finished rummaging in the kitchen for something to give the hawk, the creature had vanished off into the sky. The tube was oddly ornate now she had a chance to look it over; there was a wax seal over the opening. It looked a lot like Iroh's seal too. It did not take much effort to break the wax and open; inside was a long list of what looked like shares. Future Industries shares; all neatly transcribed with numbers and dates. A handful all things considered, but irrespective; if she had those it would make the company more hers than it had been in a long time. A start - at least if she had the certificates in her hands. Asami's heart raced.

"Why did he send me a list of shares?" she murmured to herself. There was another page curled around the first; a short note scribbled in Iroh's hand. 

'Asami. I have known you less time than I would like, and our circumstances were never the best. Nevertheless I must thank you for all our times together and everything we shared because of that. The list included with this note is of shares I have purchased over the last few months in an attempt to prevent full control of Future Industries falling into Tarrlok's hands. I regret that as of the time I wrote this, the stock cannot be given to you - or rather if it was there is little you could do with it. For the time being the stock is held by my financial advisor Yue with instructions to safeguard it and return it to you at a time of your choosing. I am not much of a romantic man; I have had my youthful dalliances, but never have I met someone like you Asami Sato. I cherished our every moment together, and should matters resolve favorably I will see you again at some point in the next life. For now; goodbye and good luck. Iroh'

Her legs almost gave out and she stumbled into the closest wall. Not possible. Not him. Not now. He could not be dead. She let the papers and the tube fall to the floor with a clatter. Asami rushed to pull on some clothes. No way was he dead and not a peep anywhere. But she needed to check. Zuko had to know more; not just as his relative but as someone so involved in politics. Within minutes she was racing across Ember Island to Zuko's holiday home. Asami's heart sank further; the lights were on. There could be few reasons to be up this early. No. She had to be hopeful. Would they welcome her help now in this moment if the worst was true? She tapped gingerly on the door, not sure if it would be better to just turn around now and give the family space and privacy. Too late now; someone was opening the door. The last person Asami expected to see; Fire Lord Izumi looked significantly less than heart-broken.

"Miss Sato," she said smiling and shifted the bundle of peonies she was holding. The fire lord bowed to her and Asami awkwardly bowed back. "I do not believe we have had a chance to meet before today. I had been meaning to talk to you soon." She smiled. "I admit I did not expect you to come visiting so soon, so perhaps we can resolve that now." Her smiled faded. "But it seems something is troubling you. Are you okay?"

"Is... is Iroh okay?" she blurted. "I mean, it's been days since I heard anything and..."

"Oh, you found out?" Izumi sighed. "Honestly. Quite why he wanted to keep it from you I don't know. Far too much pride. Why can't a pretty girl see him in a hospital bed?"

"Hospital?" Asami asked carefully. "He's definitely not... not dead?"

"Dead? No," Izumi said confused. "Oh. Oh he would, wouldn't he?" She wilted slightly. "Typical. Thinks he's oh so clever with setting up these in the event of my death things. Then something like this. He's fine Miss Sato. He's in the hospital, here. We were going to go see him later on if you want to come?"

* * *

"You go ahead," Izumi told Asami as she cradled the vase of peonies. "I'll wait for Zuko." She stared at the attending nurse and gestured at Asami. "You are to treat her as you would me, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse said bowing.

"Good. I will see you both shortly," Izumi said, smiling to Asami.

The nurse lead Asami into a very private part of the hospital, well away from the public ward and to a room with a few Fire Nation guards on the door. The nurse waited by the guards as she opened the door and waved Asami inside. Leaving her to meet Prince Iroh on her own all over again. Iroh looked at her lazily and waved weakly.

"Hey."

"Hey," Asami said nodding in reply, unable to stop the smile curling her lips. He looked terrible; covered in bandages, an IV in one arm, generally bedraggled and struggling trying to write a letter with his left hand. But he was at least alive. Asami crossed to the window and put the peonies in the sunlight. "From your mother," she said by way of explanation.

"So you two met. They look very nice," Iroh replied. "Are you okay?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine. I should really be asking you the same," Asami said.

"I'm good." He winced. "Not in danger anymore, but I need a lot of recovery. I..." he looked faintly embarrassed. "I hope you didn't get the news I died..."

"I did actually," Asami said keeping her tone light.

"Oh." Iroh glanced away. 

She smiled at his embarrassment. "It was a flattering note - I must thank you for the compliments. And for buying the shares in my company. Didn't expect that either," Asami said.

"Asami, I-"

"You don't have to explain right now," she said cutting him off. "I am curious, but that letter looks more important to you right now. Need a hand with that?"

"I... I want to practice." He stared at the letter, deliberately not meeting her gaze. "It's for Korra."

Asami's heart leapt and she was suddenly very conscious of herself. "Can I ask why now?"

"She needs to know about the Great Uniter; no; she needs to know what Kuvira did to me." He looked up. "Yes, the same one who helped you in Ba Sing Se."

"But the Great Uniter..." she trailed off, unable to shake her memories of the increasingly terrifying reports coming out of the Earth Kingdom.

"Yes," Iroh nodded. Reality really had caught up now.

"What did she do to you?" Asami asked, her voice coming close to breaking.

"Here," Iroh said. He scooped up a small wooden bowl from the beside table. Something rattled and clinked inside; metal spheres.

"What are these?" Asami asked as she took the bowl.

"Something the healers dug out of me; in my arm and in my side. I think... I think Kuvira put them there." Asami frowned at him. "I know, but I can't come up with anything else. I think it's like what she does with her metal plates but faster. I didn't even see them coming. Healers reckon there were six in total; one went right through me though." Iroh sighed. "Korra needs to fight her and she needs to be ready for this."

Asami tried to reply but was unable to even choke out a vague response. Could Korra bend yet? Would metalbending save her from those spheres? The knock on the door was a relief; no answer needed, but Iroh's new visitors made her feel a little worse just by entering. Izumi, Mai, Zuko and Yuzu crowded into the room.

"Daddy!" his daughter shouted and hugged him awkwardly. "I'm going to take care of you now."

Asami shivered; too familiar, too similar. Too much like her father. She excused herself awkwardly and darted from the room.

* * *

The footsteps were close to silent, but he was well used to hearing such stealth. The tiniest hint of clothing swishing through the air, the almost inaudible touch of a padded foot on the wooden floor. He shifted his head a little and smiled. "Aunt Azula," he said out loud.

"Too late Junior," she said, looming over the foot of his bed. "If I were an assassin you would already be dead."

"I concede. Though I think even the clumsiest villain in the world could eliminate me right now," Iroh said.

"Your security is pathetic," Azula replied with a sneer.

"You came all the way here just to check up on me?" Iroh asked switching topics.

Azula glanced around the room, her eyes narrowed before replying. "Only because you didn't lose." She stared right at him. "I hear a Beifong saved your life. The youngest too if the court gossip is to be believed. Of all the people..."

"And I cannot be anything but grateful. She saved Kuvira's life too." He sighed as Azula raised an eyebrow. "She didn't have much choice - not given the kind of person Opal is. She thought I was about to take my own life."

"Fool tactic; what were you thinking?" Azula snapped.

"That I could lure her close enough to end the Great Uniter," Iroh replied, his hand fumbling to clutch the dagger beneath the sheets. "If she hadn't interfered... Well, you might not have had to make the trip, Auntie." Azula scowled at him. "And things would be simpler." He flicked the knife out to his side; Azula did not blink. The blade thumped into a tree outside; a falling leaf pinned against the trunk. Not perfect, but it would have been enough against Kuvira. A fine sight before the army overwhelmed him.

"And you would be dead; I doubt her followers would take kindly to your actions," Azula sniffed. "And had you missed?"

"I would have burned myself," Iroh nodded. But it might still have been beneficial. Perhaps his actions might have slowed the Empire even if he did not outright disrupt it. "But I survived."

"At the cost of the Beifong."

"Actually no." It was momentarily gratifying to see surprise cross Azula's face. "Yoko infiltrated the camp - without orders might I add. Opal Beifong is no longer there."

"Then this Kuvira has simply executed her," Azula looked confused. "The simpler explanations tend to be likely."

"I know that. But I also know that Kuvira has been tearing the place apart trying to find her. She got out somehow," Iroh replied.

"Be wary; this Kuvira is deceptive. This might be a smokescreen," Azula said, her hands clutching the end of his bed. Optimism; that was the key difference between them. He had to hope for the best. And he needed his arm to heal; to attack Kuvira he needed to be fast. He needed to bend lightning. The motion was awkward, difficult and he failed. "Lightningbending with only one arm?" she asked.

"Yeah," Iroh said wincing with the effort.

"The skill is rare enough as it is; to try something like that..." Azula shook her head.

"I know. Impossible, right?" This was not his fight. The Great Uniter was beyond his abilities. Only the Avatar might be able to confront and defeat her - but not without all her bending restored and without more abilities. "I need to get better."

"Izumi is not going to let you face her again. Neither am I," Azula said.

"I'm not going to fight her; I lost once, and even if I'm well, I doubt she would give me an opening like that again." He took a deep breath; it never seemed wise to discuss the Avatar around his aunt, but it was long past the time to worry about that. "Korra is going to be the one to fight her next time. And to do that, she needs to bend lightning."


	8. Bolin Alone

Bolin paused, his hand buried deep in the soft earth and strained his hearing. Water. Or at least an unmistakable faint trickling close by. Or he was really starting to lose it. No. Must not think like that. It had to be water. Finally. He pushed forward, scrabbling through the earth. If managed to reach it he should be able to follow it out. His hand broke through into open air, he was already moving to claw with his other hand. Nothing to grab onto or hold him back as he tumbled straight out of his tunnel and into the darkened water. Should have been more cautious, think things through more thoroughly. Too late now. More darkness, but instead of the comforting warmth of the ground he was freezing cold as he tumbled along the underground river. Had he escaped burial only to face drowning? A slight improvement but not that much better.

His lungs burned as he flailed in the water and his chest felt close to bursting. No. He had to get out. Bolin clawed at the water and thrashing his legs trying to find air. His side felt numb in the cool; a relief for now. There was something solid above him; rock not metal. Bolin nearly gasped in relief as he clung to it, the water threatening to rip him free from his handhold every moment. Just dig a little more; then he could breath. Was there likely to be air under the ground? Hard to think. He needed to be fast and he needed to dig. How much air in his lungs? No matter - he could not afford the concern right now. The rock was tough and he beat against it, beat through it with blunt, graceless movements. Needed to breath. Not yet. Soon. Had to be soon. His hand pushed into a void and the surprise was enough to make him gasp. There. The air was ice cold as it flooded his lung and he almost choked on his first breath. He wheezed and took another frantic breath as he almost slipped back down his tunnel. Whether he was out or not, he could finally breath again. But he could not rest yet. He had to get clear. Outside seemed brighter than he could stand as he widened his hole. He agonizingly drew himself up, the dark all around him confusing. Another glance up; the moon?

His clothes were sodden and covered with blood and mud. It dried on his skin, irritating him, but it was hard to care as his arms gave out and he slumped onto the ground, breathing hard. More sensations coming back, the strange silence of the city around him. The air stank of ash and spoiled meat. He forced his eyes open. The moon was a brilliant white high above him, the surrounding constellations startlingly vivid in the cloudless sky. Still no sounds. Was his hearing gone? No, he could hear his harried breathing echoing off the stone he lay on. Cold, but so tired. How long had he been digging?

Bolin blinked in the harsh sunlight. How long? The sky was blue and the scent on the air had grown less pleasant. He looked blearily around the area; he was flat on his back in a street somewhere in the city. Some of the nearby buildings were missing large sections of walls and most of the roof. He struggled up into a sitting position and shivered as he looked lower; there were other people here. And no one else was moving. Bolin stared at the people lying nearby for a long interval; not one of their chests moved. No one stirred in the bright sunlight; no one was breathing. He had slept among a mass of dead bodies. His back felt like lead, and his arms seemed made of stone. Bolin raised his head; it felt light. Too light. So difficult to keep his eyes open in the brilliant sunshine.

"Let's go. Don't like it here." Bolin blinked. His voice? Was he talking to himself? That had not sounded like him; so dry, so airy and soft. Sound advice though, but go where? To Korra. He had to find her. Find Asami. Hope one or both of them had dealt with Kuvira. If not, he would have try and help her, warn her. Bolin shivered; he did not want to see Kuvira ever again. Maybe he should not go to the meet-up point. But, Grandma was there. He could not risk his family suffering at Kuvira's hands. And Korra should be there. She was in the West. Which way was West? Opposite of the rising sun. Easy. Bolin pushed himself to his feet, his back braced against the wall. With a trembling painful step, Bolin stumbled West.

* * *

The light was hurting his eyes. Where was he? Oh, the streets. He had walked as far as he could in the day, but had stopped at some point as night fell. Must have been when his wounds started to hurt too much to cope with and his feet really started aching. He only intended to shut his eyes for a few moments, but he had somehow lost hours. Time to get moving again. The wrench almost made him pass out and he clenched his teeth at the agony and slumped back against the wall. A little more rest first. Rest and then he could keep on going. He had to find Korra and Asami. They might need him. What if Kuvira had already gotten to them? He strained but the pulse of pain stopped him. Bolin screwed his eyes tight shut as the ache throbbed in his side.

The chirp drew him around. How long had he been out this time? Bolin blinked. A fire ferret perched on his chest looking at him curiously. Rare to see in the Earth Kingdom. No, this was not just a fire ferret. Pabu! Bolin croaked the creature's name and his friend chirped excitedly. He tried to embrace his pet but the fire ferret leapt from his chest despite his protests. "At least I got to see you. Hang on, buddy. I'm coming..." Bolin slurred. He tried to shift himself upright again, but his wound blazed with pain once again and he fell back.

Bolin stirred. Was that footsteps? Friend or enemy? He had to hide, but moving seemed impossible.

"...should be in doors! Or getting out of here," a male voice was saying.

"Don't you want to know what Pabu wants?" another female voice asked.

"Not that badly. Honestly, we should be convincing- Bolin!" the first voice yelled. Footsteps thundered closer, fingers pressed against his neck. The speaker was holding their breath. "He's alive!" The voice said, painfully loudly.

"He doesn't look good," the second voice added, her tone worried.

"Bolin; can you hear me?" the first voice asked.

"Yeah... can... hear... you," Bolin replied, his tongue thick and unresponsive.

"You owe Pabu something really good," the second voice said. "He lead us right to you."

"Yeah..." Bolin breathed. "Something good." He forced his eyes open a little, the glare preventing him from seeing much of the two figures crouched beside him.

"Let's get him moving. Wasn't there a cart two streets over?" the first voice asked.

"I'll get it, you stay with him," the second voice said.

"Bolin, Bolin, stay with me," the first voice said with a frantic tone as the footsteps vanished away and Bolin's head felt heavy.

"Okay..." he said vaguely.

Very hard to keep his eyes open. Pabu lay curled on his chest again. Too comfortable here. Something was shaking him, but it was distant, so distant. Hands under his shoulders, a wrenching pain in his side; were they trying to pull him in two? Pain ran like electricity though his whole body, the shrieking wail that burst from his lips hurt his throat. More pain followed the first, voices on the edge of hearing trying to say something but he could hear nothing over the pain. He was resting on a surface again, his side blazing with agony. Time blurred. The light was dimmer when he blinked his eyes open again. The two voices were speaking nearby, the ground trembling beneath him and a dull roar emanating from below.

"He seems really shaken," the first voice said.

"I hope he can tell us something about Kuvira," the second asked. "Or where Mako is."

"Like he could tell you anything in his state. He's lost a lot of blood and I think he's got a fever. That wound in his side looks like it's infected," the first replied.

"We've got disinfectants and bandages back home at least." A pause. "Poor Bolin," the second continued. "He was so full of life before. To see him like this..." The first voice hissed at the second to be quiet. "What?" she asked with a whisper.

"I thought I heard... Never mind. It's not safe out here and this is taking longer than I'd like. I don't want to be out here at night."

"Maybe... Maybe the Avatar will save us?" the second voice said, voice full of doubts.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," the first replied. "Haven't you heard? People are saying she was under the palace when it blew." Bolin wanted to protest, wanted to tell them it was simply not true. Or at least Korra was alive when the cavern came down. Asami must have been okay as well. Both of them were somewhere. Were they injured too? The first voice sighed. "Then again, Li's convinced Amon killed her." Lies. He was one who died, not her. Him and Mako. Bolin reached an awkward, shaky handy hand to grasp his scarf.

"Jin says otherwise; his crowd says she got captured."

"And you believe that?"

"Maybe. Then again I heard-" Bolin's back tensed and he tried vainly to roll away from the next words and the horrible implications for Korra. No. Not that. No one could do that to Korra. A panicked shout mercifully distracted the horrible imaged playing out in his head. The wood beneath him thumped painfully against the back of his head and the trembling increased. An increasing number of panicked voices, people rushing around. Shouting, so many people shouting. Fire somewhere nearby. His eyes fluttered; the sky dark and covered in streams of something darker still as he caught the smell of smoke.

"I still don't want to go," an irritated voice said nearby. That sounded like Grandma.

"We have to," an exasperated response came. "The whole block is going up. Look you can go on the cart with Bolin. We need to get out of here now."

"But our home-"

"What good is it if we burn with it?" A pause. "I'm sorry Grandma."

"No, no you're right." She sighed, exasperated. The ground lurched beneath him; someone was crawling beside him. "Poor boy." His grandma's voice. She stroked her hand across his hair. "You're safe with us. We'll find that nice Kuvira and your brother when this is over." Not Kuvira. Bolin tried to correct her, but he could not even muster the strength to reply. Faint press of her lips on his brow. "Get the medicine chest at least!" Grandma said.

"But the fire..."

"He's not going to make it otherwise!" Grandma replied. The wait was agonizing but eventually something heavy thumped onto the cart beside him. Confused sounds of commotion and shouting. The heat of the flames came close to unbearable before the cart jerked forwards again, bouncing and rattling over the uneven ground. Someone pried his mouth open and forced a bitter liquid into his mouth. It burned his lips, his tongue and seemed to strip the lining of his throat. He tried to spit it back out. "Drink, please Bolin," Grandma said softly as she stroked his neck. He swallowed awkwardly, his mouth sore. Something cool stung his side, the affected area growing, this pain so much less than trying to move, but still unbearable. When would the pain end? He was too weak to ward off this attack or whatever was happening to him. The stinging began to fade and some soft pressed against his skin, over and over. With a soft noise, something warm fell across his whole body.

"Keep on going!" a voice called from behind him.

"It's fine; they're all headed for Magnolia street. There's no fire in the ahead!" another said.

Grandma's hand stroked across his hair as the world darkened faster and faster around him. But it was still light in places. The moon? Or fire? Grandma began singing as the cart trembled and lurched beneath him. The tune was oddly familiar; it sounded like the same one his father used to sing at bedtime so long ago. "Leaves from the vine... Falling slowly..." He wanted curl in on himself, the sob ruinously painful as his eyes overflowed with fresh tears. His grandma did not pause in her singing - there seemed little chance she could not see him crying. "Little soldier boy... comes marching home." His fingers pushed against the softness on top of him to tangle with the scarf around his neck. "Brave soldier boy... comes marching home." Bolin wanted to correct her; Mako would not be coming home. Not anymore.

* * *

Bolin blinked, his eyes opening and his vision focusing. Was that the wall of Ba Sing Se slowly receding? The outer wall as seen from outside the city? Wailing voices, anger and sadness all around him as the cart rumbled on. "We will come back eventually," Grandma said sternly.

"To what?" someone else nearby asked. "Our home is gone."

"We will rebuild," Grandma said with conviction. She leant forward and passed into his field of vision. "Ah, you're awake." She smiled at him.

"Bolin's come to?" Another voice asked.

Grandma loomed closer. "We need to get away for now," she whispered. "We'll look for Mako when everything is settled." But they did not need to? Bolin knew exactly where Mako was. He tried to reply, the words catching in his throat as he struggled to breath. Grandma patted his hand. "Rest, Bolin, rest. We need to find you more medicine."

More talk ahead of him. "Chin and his brother..." The voice trembled and broke off. "I heard they got hanged yesterday - just before the fires started. They were suspected of aiding General Yeun."

"Sounds like the Shan family. How about his wife and child?" That sounded like the second of his rescuers.

"Chin's? No idea."

"I'm worried about Tu. What if he gets accused too?" the woman asked.

"We should be okay now we're out of the city," the first voice replied.

"But where do we go?" the second voice asked.

"We... we could try my family?" A quiet new voice suggested.

"The Han province?" the second voice asked. "Might be worth a try - it's not too far."

"But there's so many of us; we can't all fit in your family's home," the first voice said.

Bolin blinked. The cart beneath him shuddered and rumbled. It was later in the day - or perhaps a different day, and his family were quiet, plodding along in exhausted silence. All around them and behind him were thousands of other people. Everyone seemed to be completely covered in mud, ash and blood. Many were stumbling and limping as they moved, others desperately shouldering heavy loads, their faces strained and their teeth gritted. Everyone was stumbling and shambling in the same direction as his family. Something blocked the sun for a moment. Bolin stared upwards in wonder as she airship sailed almost silently overhead, moving away from the city and to somewhere better. Must be nice up there, to fly high above the pain and exhaustion on the ground.

He blinked. Kuvira was standing over him, her teeth oddly jagged and crooked in her mouth. There was something off about the curl of her lips and the skin on her face. It was dark green and she seemed to be missing an eye. Kuvira leered down at him from her perch high above him, a spear clenched tightly in her fist. She was going to kill him, and he was too tired to even lift his hand to stop her. She darted forward, faster than he could follow, the spear jabbing forward, aimed right for his head. Bolin jerked his head and the spear missed, but in the very next moment, the cart beneath him disintergrated and he fell into-

Blink. Bolin's head lolled against the bleach white sheets and pillows. Was that Asami? She was wearing a lab coat and hunched over something in the darkened room. There was a well travelled trail cutting across the floor, the only disruption to the thick dust all around him. Bolin's head lolled as he watched her. Asami finished whatever she was doing and straightened up, her hand sliding out from beneath the sheet. Korra lay in the bed just beyong her. What had Asami been doing? Bolin's heart lurched; Korra looked blissful, her hair messy, her eyes closed and her lips curled into a satisfied smile. Asami mouthed something to her and shuffled away along the path carved in the dust. With a satisfied sigh, Korra rolled over, eyes blinking open for a moment to watch the other girl. And he could do nothing but lay there and watch.

Blink. Running water crashed down with relentless force nearby. A waterfall? He could barely hear anything except the rush of water. The air was thick and smelt terrible; somewhat like the slums at the hottest time of year. But somehow that did not matter in the slightest. Far more important was the presence of Korra sitting beside him. She was wearing her Fire Nation jacket and hugging her knees. That was how she always looked before; just after he first met her. Korra was smiling at him as he struggled to reply to her. He was doing so badly on their date. A real date now, no practice or role-play, or proxies. An actual date where he had asked her out. Almost by accident admittedly, but here they were. Why the garbage dump? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, or were they here for another reason? Had the practice date been here. He had asked her out. And brought her to a garbage dump? At least it offered a good view of the stars, and Korra did not seem to mind. Bolin frowned at the sky. No. Not stars. Cystals. They were white, not green. Brilliantly glowing white crystals embedded in the rock high above. Without warning, the sky cracked and shattered.

Lightning. Blinding light piercing everything. It had killed Mako. The torrent of water crashing into his brother in the same moment as his lightning erupted. The horrific crack of Mako's bending and the blast of light that followed. The water vaporised in a moment and the air exploded. For a moment illuminating two bodies were clearly visible caught in the mixture of lightning and water. Then time sped up and Mako fell back to the ground and lay unmoving. No. Bolin ran to him, stumbling through the rain. Had to get to the alley; he was safe - would always be safe - in the alley. He could hide away there. Bolin curled in on himself and pressed his hands over his ears. The rain fell unrelentingly; each drop as cold as ice. He had no strength left and nothing seemed to warm his body.

"Bolin?" A child's voice. "Are you feeling cold?" Bolin glanced up, his hands dropping from his ears before he thought to question how he could have heard anything with them clasped against his head. Mako stared at him. No; not Mako as he had last seen him, instead this was a younger Mako. A ball of fire flickered in his brother's hand, the flames burning brightly despite the relentless downpour. A new crack of lightning split the air and sky. When he could see again, there was no one else in the alley with him. Bolin was alone.

* * *

Blink. Some time had passed and he felt stronger. Bolin was able to agonisingly pull himself into - and stay in - an upright position when Ba Sing Se was barely visible in the distance. The march of people had thinned between now and those first glimpses. Many continued to walk even as night fell, pushing themselves to extremes as the whispers of bandits and opportunistic malcontents in the population took advantage of the helplessness accompanying sleep. More than one dead body lay beside the roadside, covered as best they could be with scraps of cloth and vegetation, and others vanished in the night-time.

The family had traced the path of a river and set themselves up in a series of small tents. Plenty of water to hand but almost no food - not when there were still hundreds of others competing for the same few resources and bandits skulking too close for comfort. Abandoning Ba Sing Se had left many penniless. But through it all, his family refused to let him walk despite his efforts and he could do little but watch the others trudge beside the cart or lie back to stare up at the sky. And every night he tried vainly to stay awake as long as possible, fearful that one member of the family would not be there when he woke.

It was a long, agonising trudge to the Han province's borders and Bolin was itching to be on his feet by the time they finally arrived. The number of people tracking with them had thinned alarmingly and Bolin was sure he had heard something unpleasant last night - the bandits had struck alarmingly close to his family. They had to get somewhere safe; the Han province seemed their only chance. A large tent city had sprung up on one bank of the river between them and the Hans. A large number of guards stood at one end of the bridge, ordering people to move on, scrutinising others, and taking aggressive stances with those who pushed their luck. Several people protested but only a handful of people made it past them and across the bridge.

Rifa who had joined the family by marriage pushed throught the crowds and after an animated discussion with one of the guards hurried back to the others. "My ancestory isn't worth anything right now. We can try and get in, but we need to prove we can offer some skill, work on the land and..." She glanced significantly at Grandma. We have to pledge our loyalty to the Han family."

"What does that mean?" Bolin asked, his voice croaky.

"It means we'll be called to arms if needed," Rifa said. "No matter who the enemy is," she added quietly.

"We have little choice," Grandma observed. "Though my loyalties will always remain with the Earth throne."

"Grandma..." Rifa said, pleading. "Just for now. Just... pretend?"

"If I must," Grandma replied fidgeting awkwardly on the cart beside Bolin. "You youngsters; show them what you can do."

"I'll go," Bolin said. He shuffled to the edge of the cart and stood. His knees threatened to buckle. Standing felt almost beyond him.

"Don't strain yourself," Tu hissed at him and Grandma looked worried.

"I can do this," Bolin insisted. "None of you can bend. I'm pretty good at it. They'll want benders." He felt so weak as he limped forward. So much pain. Just walking to the guards seemed almost more than he could endure; no had to walk upright and confident as if he was healed and well. "Excuse me," Bolin said forcing his voice to remain level. "I am an experienced earthbender and former pro-bending player. I am strong and hardworking and if my family and I are allowed entrance we will pledge our allegiance to the Han family." He bowed, the move unwise as it threatened to topple him forward.

One of the guards was watching him carefully. "Okay, pro-bender. Show me something." Bolin pulled a column of earth from the ground and collapsed it in one fluid movement. He stamped on the ground sending as large a chunk of rock into the air as he could managed and with a punch sent it hurtling down river with a huge splash. The pain was almost too much and he grit his teeth as he waited for the verdict. "You do seem to have been well trained," one of the guards said, her face thoughtful. "Are you and your family prepared to work from daybreak to sunset?"

"Absolutely, ma'am," he replied automatically not even stopping to consider how tiring such a working day would be.

"Very well." She gestured to the other guards. "Welcome to the Han province."

* * *

His first fear was that the Hans would be little different to the Matous; that this was nothing more than a gigantic trap they had walked themselves into. And there was neither Korra or- He clenched his teeth. Or his brother to help if they wound up in a similar situation the unfortunates who suffered under the Matous. Such fears were swiftly waylaid when they arrived at the checkpoint on the other side of the river. The Hans quickly showed themselves as far farer and a more lenient family than the Matous. A few days of residence in a guarded tent city and a representative guided the family to the parcel of land now allocated for them to develop. Bolin stared around the landscape; bare and barren. There was nothing here and little indication that anything ever grown here outside of the wild grass stretching as far as he could see. And somehow they had to change all of this landscape into rice paddies. The Hans's guide had explained on the way here that the ongoing wars resulting from the Earth Empire's actions had blocked major supply routes. So, the ruling family was throwing all their efforts into making the province self-sufficient.

Bolin felt a sinking feeling even as he set out to begin carving the landscape. This was not what he should be doing. He needed to make sure Korra was okay. But could he really do that at the expense of his family; his newly found and loving family? No. There was no way he could simply leave them behind and run off, The family had lost almost everything in the city's fall - he would help them recover everything no matter how long it took and so he worked as hard as he could. At first the work was more than enough to keep him distracted. As the sole earthbender there was never a moment when he was not needed for some task on the developing landscape. He carving the hillsides into paddies and created a new path for the river as he ran a channel over the desolate land to the nearest tributary. It would have been even more satisfying to have done this last with Korra. Together they would have done everything so much faster.

There were so many conflicting rumors about the Avatar floating around. Everytime their cramped but comfortable house received a visitor or they needed to head to the nearest village for supplies he seemed to hear a new one. A worrying number were still reported her as dead and according to the occasional whisper, the search for her successor had already begun. The majority of gossipers insisted she still lived but badly injured and recovering in secret. The latter had to be the truth - or if not the closest to it. Thinking of Korra in pain like that was not pleasant and he found himself thinking of her long after the conversation ended anytime someone mentioned the Avatar. Maybe he could he write to Zaofu and ask if they knew any more? Possible but not easy; the Han province was so remote there were no messenger hawks available to the public. An irregular courier would collect up mail to ferry to other provinces, passing those letters onto others when she reached the limits of her journey. Slow, but in the absence of any faster methods the only option left to him.

Bolin panicked the moment he began writing. If he wrote and sent a letter to Zaofu he was running the unavoidable risk that Kuvira might be there and would know of his whereabouts. She was Opal's friend after all. Far too dangerous to risk encountering. Far better to send the letter to Tenzin back in Republic City. He at least must know what had happened to Korra. He almost did not send the letter - the sheer cost the courier demanded wiped out what little personal funds he had, but he shook himself and handed the Yuan over. It would be worth it.

After a few weeks it became clear that the Hans were elitists who luxuriated in their higher status. Very different in attitude and conduct to the Beifongs, but much like them, they at least they were fair in their treatment of those on their land. As long as Bolin's family worked, provided a good crop of rice, and did not expect charity from them, they would continue to be okay. Everyone here was very loyal to the Hans and the younger earthbenders all seemed to aspire to joining the family guard. The older people of the province increasingly vied for spots on the regional council in a bid to exert some control on the land governance. But it was the little touches that made Bolin glad that his family had made their way here. Lady Han, for example, made a habit of touring her lands each morning and insisted on greeting the villagers she passed by name. Her visits to Bolin's family's land always saw her incline her head and thank them for their continued hard work. She was even agreeable to talk to, and she mentioned that her eldest son was a doctor who helped treat the ill and infirm without charging. The family smiled and gossiped the night after; they could have easily wound up in far worse places than this province. Grandma was the only one aside from Bolin not fully swayed by the Hans's behaviour; while he worried about Korra, she was almost certainly still thinking of the home behind them and the unoccupied throne.

The work was okay; farming turned out to be unexpectedly enjoyable. Earthbending for this role was so different to the fighting of his younger days or the more recent application in pro-bending. At least his work was helping his whole family. It was strangely thrilling to nurture the tiny seedlings as they grew from the seeds he planted. The brown, barren fields grew increasingly green slowly and yet faster than he could have imagined as they worked the land. The rice paddies took shape and the work eased slightly and began to change focus. Not as much need for direct earthbending - except for replanting and some of the more outlying areas - but more maintenance of what was now there. A few nearby groups asked for his help with earthbending - his skills were sought after despite being far from the only earthbender in the province. Peaceful and simple. It seemed odd when he heard youths in the villages talking of how boring it was here and that they should seek out the thrills in a big city like Republic City.

But it was so beautiful here. Bolin liked it. His family seemed to too, even if Grandma was forever glancing in the direction of Ba Sing Se. Mako would have loved it here - when they were younger. If the two of them could have made it here, settled this land and farmed on their own. Bolin glanced back to the house. He still had not told them about his brother's fate and avoided the subject whenever possible. The mere mention of Ba Sing Se made him uncomfortable all the time and soon the topic became taboo around him. It was impossible to tell them; the thought was too big, too much to consider. Mako was gone. Korra and Asami was gone. Kuvira was horrifyingly still alive and out there somewhere. And what could he do? He was helpless and trapped on this land working just to keep his family alive. He should emulate Mako and endure.

There were other distractions. A girl about his age called Mayaya was forever watching him whenever they went into the local village. She worked in her parent’s shop and always greeted him warmly. Her smile was warm and she seemed forever able to find an excuse to let her touch linger on his arm if he was buying something. Was she interested in him? So long since Bolin had thought of anyone but Korra, and so long since something like dating was possible or even a consideration. The Avatar dominated his thoughts most nights, but Mayaya… He sighed. Korra was like a fantasy; Mayaya was real and here and forever smiling at him or brushing against him. Why was he not seeing what would happen with her?

Maybe it was the constant fear at the back of his mind; the worries he could never quite quell. He still woke soaked with sweat in the middle of the night, Kuvira standing over him ready to try and finish what she started once again. In the outside world war was sweeping through other states and provinces. The rumors had been circling ever since they arrived but each new rumor seemed to be occurring a little closer to the Han province. A little closer to his family. No further solid mentions of Korra and no one said a thing about Kuvira. Maybe she was slipping back into obscurity to hide her brutal actions.

The Han family seemed concerned about the rumors but also dismissive. Their inclination was to reinforce their isolationist tendencies. The region was hard to enter as it was and remained relatively easy to defend. Why should they provoke outsiders or this Earth Empire that had arisen? Their stance was to keep the land and the people within their borders safe - and all being well they could wait out what happened in the rest of the kingdom. Fine ambition, but Bolin was in no doubt he could not stay here forever. He had to find Korra. It had been two months since the courier left and he had heard nothing. He asked if they should worry but more than one person insisted nothing was out of the ordinary. The courier had been gone as long as this before. And he really should not expect a quick response for something sent as close to the boundary of the kingdom as Republic City was.

* * *

The invitation to the wedding surprised the family. They clustered around as Grandma opened the scroll marked with the Han family's seal and listened as she read it aloud. The Han's eldest daughter was getting married - her husband to be was some well to do noble from the Fire Nation. Grandma looked surprised but swiftly hid it behind a layer of snootiness regarding the lower ranked upper class versus how the Earth Queen would have done things in this situation. The family let her complain, eager to hear of the festivities. There was to be a feast at the end of the month to honor the couple and the Han's extended the invitation to every one of their citizens. No work that day; instead there would be food, drink and dancing. The anticipation kept them going through the long weeks leading up to the wedding, a future bright spot to look forward to.

Bolin's family gasped in delight when the day finally arrived. There were tables laden with food, dancers twirling in beautiful displays, and a succession of bands performing. Villagers offered tributes to the Han family; his family donated a sack of rice - gratefully received just as everything else. And as seemed to be the prevailing impulse, everyone else in his family aside from him went to join in with the other dancers in the gaps between the hired performances. The last time he had seen so much dancing had been at Asami's birthday. He had been with Haruhi back then. How was she now? If everything had gone as she wanted she would be in the Fire Nation and well away from any mess with the Great Uniter.

At one point he wound up unexpectedly close to the soon to the engaged couple at the centre of the celebration. The would be husband - Shu - had golden eyes. Inevitably they reminded him of Mako. And on top of that he was a firebender. Jiji - his soon to be wife - had persuaded him to demonstrate his skill for the crowd. Shu was living the future Mako never had a chance at; Mako could have performed and danced just as well as Shu was as he whirled fire around himself. Well, perhaps Mako was not that graceful. Shu's movements put him in mind of Kuvira's performance at Asami's party. Just thinking of her left him gasping for breath as his chest tightened. Bolin clutched at his shirt anxiously and pushed his way through the crowd with increased urgency and stopped.

Mayaya was here. Of course she was; everyone was here. And just like always she caught his eyes on a regular basis and mouthed hello. He replied in kind, the tension in his chest unwinding a little. As the next switch between the arranged dancers finishing their routines and civilian dancers flooded into the space left behind she kept glancing back at him. And whenever he turned to meet her gaze she glanced away. Was she upset? Had he somehow done something wrong? He glanced towards her again wanting to explain or apologize but he could not find her in the crowd.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from close by. Bolin blinked rapidly and span around, calming as he found Mayaya leaning against him and grinning up at him.

"Hi? I mean; Hi," Bolin said. There was a feeling of space nearby and glancing around confirmed his family had vanished into the crowd. "Hi, Mayaya," he said unsure of himself. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" She licked her lips, her eyes glancing down for a moment as she toyed with a button on the front of his shirt. "With me?" she added.

"Sorry, I’m not that good at dancing," Bolin said, her closeness unnerving and exciting him in equal measure.

"Oh." Mayaya blinked rapidly. "Then, how about I help you?"

“Help me?” Bolin asked. He glanced around; his family nowhere in sight. They had made assumptions then. Before he could say another word, Mayaya had pulled him out among the dancers.

“Just follow my lead,” she said, her hand gripping his tightly.

“I’ll try,” Bolin said, trying to not grin quite so much. Mayaya did not care about specific dances, or steps. She moved with the beat and this at least was easy for Bolin to follow. They danced on and on, Bolin’s worries and concerns gradually floating away. The next switch-over came too soon; he would have loved to keep on going.

“Don’t worry,” Mayaya said, still holding his hand. “We’ll wait for the next one. For now… Could you keep me company?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Okay,” Bolin said and followed as she lead him back through the party. They seemed to be going a bit far from everything. They had approached the treeline, far enough for the light of the fire to grow dim. How would they know when they could dance again. Then his eyes adjusted to the low light. Oh. There were other people in the shadows; men and women, women and women, men and men. He caught glimpses of the couples kissing in the flickering light, his cheeks reddening.

“Oh,” Mayaya said. “I had no idea…” Her grin gave him the impression she knew exactly why people came over here. “Still, it seems like a good idea. Don’t you think?” She gazed up at him, her arms curling around his neck. She looked so beautiful in the the distant firelight, her body feeling wonderful pressed against his.

“It does,” he admitted after a moment, guilt over Korra fighting with lust for Mayaya. She tugged his head forward and their lips met. How long since he last kissed someone? It felt so good, just the simple touch of lips. Mayaya let out a soft moan into his mouth and his body reacted, his hands sliding around her waist, her tongue slipping between his lips. And out of nowhere Korra popped into his head. His last kiss had been with her; just after Mako died. After Kuvira tried to kill him. Bolin jerked his head back, panting, his stomach churning and his chest again feeling too tight. He awkwardly pulled away from a concerned Mayaya.

“Bolin? Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah… I… No,” he admitted as he sank to the ground and held his head in his hands. “I’m… I’m sorry Mayaya. I can’t do this with you.” She stared down uncomprehendingly, her mouth opening to ask him why. Not an answer he wanted to share. "Sorry, I have to find my family. It was nice seeing you," he said hurriedly as he rushed away from her, heading deeper into the woods not really looking or caring where he was going. It felt like Mayaya's gaze continued to bore into his back as he hurried away from her, but Bolin refused the impulse to look behind him. There was nothing there for him.

Bolin stumbled to a halt and slumped some distance away, his back pressed against a tree. He glanced back to the celebrations. So many dancers, so many people having fun, but he could not have a place among them. So many families and friends, all together and happy. Mayaya who he had kissed and then fled from. Water tribe dancers, earth kingdom dancers. Both reminded him uncomfortably of people who were not here. The light of the party was still just about visible through the trees but he turned his back on it. He remembered his visit to the forest with Mako after the loss of their parents. Another bad memory; it only he could remember the food times - like the nights the three of them spent together and he was able to laugh with Korra on their way to rescue Asami. He snorted. Real good job with the rescue attempt there. A shiver wracked his body; no fire or companion here to keep him warm. He was alone once more. Bolin curled his arms around his knees and began weeping.

* * *

No reply from the courier. She was taking far longer than normal and many worried she might not have been able to make her deliveries. Had his letter reached Tenzin? Not much he could do but hang onto the hope that it had. A new work offer came his way and distracted him; the Han family were starting a new mine and there was a general call for earthbenders to work there. He would have to relocate near the border but the increased income would be more than double what the family was receiving as a result of selling their rice. He could do more good there; little call for earthbending on their land anymore. But it would mean leaving his family behind again. Bolin justified it in the end; he was not going all that far and he would be able to visit them. They were sad to seem him go of course, but not one member tried to convince him to stay - they were more or less comfortable as it was. With the additional money Bolin pledged to send back the family would be in a better place that they ever had been in Ba Sing Se. Goodbye took so long; a thousand hugs and a final prolonged one with Grandma.

A new plan formed as Bolin joined hundreds of other earthbenders transported to the mountainous region close to the border. He could work this job for a few months, send some money to keep his family sustained, and maybe save enough to get himself to Republic City. Get himself back to where Korra; if she was anywhere she would be there. The new goal kept him sustained as he descended into the depths of the mines each morning. Mining was initially almost unbearably more exhausting than tending the fields. Between his breaks the work was a constant churn of earthbending, filtering the metals out from the other useless rock.

Rumours circulated and people gossiped just as they had before; some things never changed. "I hear one of the nearby provinces got invaded by some new army," one of his co-workers said, as she worked a crick in her neck.

"It'll be the Great Uniter's lot. Reckon she's got her eyes on this one too. Wants to keep adding states to her collection," another replied as he slammed his fist into the rock wall sending dust into the air. Bolin held his breath as the cloud passed. The man laughed as he straightened and caught Bolin's concerned expression. "Don't you worry, Bo," he said. "Han can defend his land well enough. ‘Course it would be best if they just left us alone."

"Yeah," Bolin said unsure as he dug at the rock in front of him.

* * *

The Earth Empire army arrived within the week. A single soldier at the front carried a flag as they marched into the town; not a design he recognized. "Flag of the Earth Empire," someone murmured close by and his heart sank.

"Citizens of the Han province," the flag-bearer shouted. "This town is now under the control of the Earth Empire. Ally yourselves with us and no harm will come to you."

The few skirmishes from the guards and some of the miners ended in moments, the Earth Empire troops making short work of them. Soldiers dragged men and women away and those remaining exchanged worried glances as they went back to work. After a few more skirmishes, no one seemed willing to risk crossing the heavily armoured and armed Earth Empire soldiers. Bolin clung to his co-worker's words about the Han's defending themselves as he followed the others back into the mine. The same job, just now an Earth Empire soldier stood watching every group working here.

"Young man," a voice called to him a few days later. Bolin blinked and glanced around. A man in a Earth Empire uniform was staring at him.

"Yes sir?" Bolin asked.

The man opened his mouth to speak and another earth Empire Solider interrupted him. "Captain Goto," the new solider said. "The sergeant asks how many more?"

"Just this one I think," Goto said. He turned back to Bolin. "I see you are an excellent earthbender. We have need of more like you and I am certain you will make a fine addition to the Earth Empire army."

"Army?" he asked, confused.

Goto looked slightly frustrated by his response, his expression falling. "The Great Uniter is in need of men as strong, brave and loyal as you. Your help will be vital in uniting the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Empire. You are wasting your skills in this mine."

The idea of fighting left a sour taste in his mouth. He could not fight for someone he did not even know. No; he did not want to fight - not if he could help it. Fighting for the Han family was one thing. But this Great Uniter; he knew nothing of her. "Sir, I'm happy with my current work. I don’t think I would be any good for war."

"Nonsense," Goto bristled. "This is your chance to bring honor to the Empire."

Goto's gaze bored into him. "Sir, if you don't mind. I would prefer to hear something about the... Great Uniter. It’s hard to pledge loyalty to someone I know nothing about?” Stall for time and look for a way out of this.

"Ah! You wish to hear about the glories of the Great Uniter. She will inspire you far better than I ever could of course. The Great Uniter has challenged the generals for control of Ba Sing Se and defeated them single-handedly. She is a superb metalbender and protege of the Beifong family in Zaofu." Goto was smiling in a weird way, delighting in everything he said. But his words left Bolin reeling in shock, the floor seemingly about to give way beneath Bolin’s feet.

"She... she... No. I won't go," Bolin said and took a few trembling steps backwards. "Leave me alone! I'm not helping K- Her," he said.

"She's the greatest leader the empire could ever hope for-" Goto said pressing his point, his smile losing warmth.

"No! She's evil! And she's not the Great Uniter, she's-" The scream of frustration stuck in his throat, the fear gripping his heart. Kuvira in charge of an army? Where was Korra in all of this?

"Arrest this one," Goto said bruskly, his moderate tone gone completely. The solider beside him snapped a sharp salute and bound Bolin's hands with a strip of metal. "This kind of behaviour is unacceptable." Goto stared around the mine as Bolin panicked. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Your colleague here needs to be cleansed of the lies spread by the Uniter's enemies. His re-education will ensure he learns the true values of the Earth Empire."

"Don't make me go," Bolin pleaded as shivers wracked his body. "My family needs me!" Goto ignored him and stalked away, the other solider pulling him harshly by the metal strip. Outside the mine two covered trucks stood waiting; the soldier shoved Bolin into the back of the nearest. So many other people here and there was almost no room for him. Young and old, men and women. Everyone looked scared, some nursing fresh and painful looking wounds. His family; Grandma would fret when she heard nothing from him. How long would he have to stay in this camp? Was it like a jail? What did Goto mean by cleansing? His family. Bolin’s heart ached. Without his income there was a risk the family would go hungry; they were fine for now, but what if Nam fell pregnant? She had been talking about it for a while.

Good behavior. That was Mako's whispered trick for getting out of jail as fast as possible. Surely that could work here too? Demonstrate he was no kind of threat, that he could claim to pledge allegiance and escape at the first opportunity. Hide his hatred of Kuvira and show them he could be a good ally. Bolin was no threat to the Empire but neither would he would join the army. Maybe all that awaited him was more work; more farming or perhaps something in a factory. The thought bouyed his spirits as he stared at the receding landscape. The thinness of his hope tore in half when the truck slowed and he befgan trembling uncontrollably.

They had arrived at a camp surrounded by high fences of barbed wire. A new soldier ordered them out of the truck with a roar and when they did not move fast enough for their liking, they started grabbing at the passengers, tripping many to the ground. A trio of female soldiers dragged all the women from the group and ordered them back onto the truck. The truck drove away despite protests and dismayed cries from the men left behind. One tried to give chase, but he was sent stumbling to the ground by a savage blow, the guard standing over him smirking. The soldiers ordered them into a line and lead through a heavy gate and inside the barbed wire. Bolin glanced around, worried; he was the youn gest in the group.

Captain Goto stalked back and forth in front of them. "Listen up, clods. For your refusal to join the Earth Empire you have been brought here to gain an appreciation for our great cause. This is your final chance to become a proud citizen of the empire. You earthbenders will embody the power of the empire. If you do not stand with us, we will consider you an enemy. Discard your fealty to the Han Family and pledge allegiance to the Great Uniter. Do this and you are free to enjoy a new life in the Earth Empire."

"No." An older earthbender further up the line stepped forward. "I will never betray the Hans and I will die with honor as part of the Han Army." He was soon joined by others who stepped up beside him and voicing their protests.

Goto's face twisted in fury. "The Hans?" he spat. "They are traitors who would sell the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation at the first opportunity!" Goto drew the sword quicker than Bolin’s eyes could follow and he swiped it across the first man's neck without pausing. He repeated the motion with the next man in line. The others hurriedly stepped back and stood rigidly to attention. "Still throwing your lot in with the Hans?" Goto snarled at a the next man in the line. The earthbender shivered and shook his head hurriedly. Goto nodded, sword remaining at his side as he continued, moving closer and closer to Bolin.

There was no way he could pledge to Kuvira. Not simply because of their past, but the lack of loyalty to the Hans was inexcusable - especially after eveything they had done for him. The Great Uniter had done nothing but cause him pain - both now and back in Ba Sing Se. Life or honor? He did not want to die. Did not want to feel the blade across his throat. But neither could be bring any more dishonor to himself or his family. He could not lie right now. The old man beside him glanced at him. Bolin met his gaze. How would this man many years his elder react? "Too young," the man muttered at him. Bolin frowned and opened his mouth to ask what he meant.

Somehow the man's foot tangled around Bolin's leg and Bolin tripped to the ground. "Traitor!" the man screamed, his foot kicking Bolin's side. He winced and tried to catch the man's leg as he kicked him again. "Dishonorable wretch! Shame on you!" Bolin realized what he was doing a second too late, and before he could react, the man's lifeless body fell beside him.

"Wise decision, clod," Goto said above him. Bolin could not tear his away from the old man beside him as his eyes filled with tears, but neither could he shut out the unmistakable sounds of Goto moving further down the line and repeating his question and the brutal reply to the wrong answer. No one else had a complete stranger sacrifice their lives to save them. All too soon so many honorable men lay dead, and he was somehow still alive. He would keep his life but at the cost of his honor.

"Round up the willing," Goto barked. Rough hands pulled him to his feet and the remaining men shoved close to a flagpole. "Now prove your words clods; on your knees and bow to the flag." Something struck the back of his knees and he collapsed onto the ground. He hated Kuvira. She murdered the royal family and destroyed Ba Sing Se. Now she was responsible for taking him from the life he had painstakingly built for himself and he had to pledge himself to her. "Recite the pledge," Goto said and something smacked into his back, the blow throbbing with pain.

A clipped voice from nearby recited a few lines, Bolin desperately memorizing them, struggling to concentrate through the pain. Think of it as a radio play; he remembered them almost effortlessly. His life depended on this though and he rarely hated the plays as he hated these words. He tensed, silently apologized to the Han family, to his own, to Korra and Asami. Bolin recited the Earth Empire pledge. "I pledge my allegiance to the Great Uniter, the leader of the Earth Empire, its army and its people." Difficult to keep talking; difficult to pledge to a murderer like Kuvira. But he could resist again; that way lay pain and death. He swallowed what remained of his pride and pressed on. "We abide by the values of the Earth Empire. We abide by the precepts of selflessness and sacrifice for the greater good."

"Again," Goto barked. He joined in as they repeated themselves, his voice overwhelming the faltering voices who tried to keep up the others. "Again, louder," Goto demanded. By the time they finished, Bolin suspected they had recited the pledge a hundred times or more. His mouth was dry and his throat ached. His back was a blaze of agony; slowing or stalling saw Goto strike him the moment he paused. The words carved themselves into his memory now and he said with them with as much faked enthusiasm as he could dredge up.

"I pledge my allegiance to the Great Uniter..."

* * *

"Sir, it's my dead brother's!" Bolin protested as the soldier held his hand out. "It's all I have left-" The soldier clicked his tongue and reached forward. The man tore Mako’s scarf from around his neck, the knot thankfully loose enough to avoid it tearing. The soldier tossed the article into the vast nearby pile of discarded clothes. Bolin tried vainly to hold back his tears, but as he could not help crying all over again as the man shoved him forward. Back to the barracks, all their old clothes gone; everyone was now wearing Earth Empire prison uniforms. Bolin glanced back through his tears and tried to fix the spot the red scarf lay in his memory. He had to get it back, no, he would get it back. If he ever escaped from this place. All he needed was a way to do so; that or- He grimaced. Or act like an obedient prisoner and hope they would then set him free.

Little hope though; the guards of the compound were all metalbenders and constantly watching. Bolin witnessed one escape attempt, and saw just how little ground the man covered before the guard’s cables caught him. He considered digging for a while but then decided against it; the guards would feel the vibrations. He could not metal bend so there was no way to wrench a hole through the fences like the metalbenders did. And should he somehow get out of the fence and away from the guards? The badgermoles near the entrance were almost certainly intended to deal with anyone who evaded the other protections.

He wound up mining again; very similar to his work for the Hans, but this time everything he produced was for the Earth Empire and he earned nothing for his efforts. They worked longer hours than the Han's ever enforced, the food was barely enough to fill his stomach, and even minor infractions punished in the harshest possible way. Their treatment was worse than slavery; at least salvers wanted wanted useful slaves. At first it seemed perhaps they were simply discouraged to rebel. That made a sort of sense; all the beatings, the warnings and the executions. But over time it became clear their treatment was someting different and all their initial resistances grantged them was a slow death with no rewards.

Only one way out; join the Earth Empire army. But how could he know? He had recited and pledged his allegiance for who knew how many hours and still he remained in the camp. And even if the chance came; what good was a weak miner to Earth Empire army? They would only want to take the strong. Goto did not seem to want him to die fast; how long could he hang on for? Would it be better to simply end things now and save himself the prolonged agony? No. He would be letting Korra down.

Not everyone was here for the same reason. There were others like Bolin who had refused to join the Earth Empire army and who changed their mind when faced with execution. But they were far from the only ones; a worrying proportion of the prisoners were farmers and miners who refused to donate crops and metal to the Earth Empire. It seemed like any excuse would serve to bring people here; there were patterns to the stated excuses - a refusal to do what the Earth Empire wanted - but at the same time they varied so wildly. Several prisoners muttered about not donating what little money they had when the Empire marched into town or refused to salute the Earth Empire flag. So many firebenders, journalists who wrote critical essays about the Empire wound up here along with anyone found sheltering the ‘guilty’ or simply owning pro-royalist literature. His blood ran cold when he heard about the latter – Grandma would not survive in a camp like this. He could barely hang on, and she was so much older, so much weaker. Would she know enough to stay quiet regarding her politics if she found herself facing the empire?

The first time Bolin encountered the actual criminals was a shock. He had become used to the idea of the camp as a vindictive punishment by Captain Goto for those refusing to align themselves with the Earth Empire. That he understood. So it was bewildering to encounter those he could understand as having broken the law, or rather, those guilty of a crime deserving of punishment. Bolin was nervous any time he had to go near them. The cheating merchants and drunks were bearable, even if the former’s attitudes remained despicable and the latter were always pale, trembling and suffering from withdrawal. Those convicted of theft and swindling where more worrying – even now they took every opportunity to benefit themselves at the expense of those around them. Worst were the bandits and the troublemakers. The former were not above killing and the guards were often slow to disrupt fights involving either group.

Bolin could think of far fewer unpleasant people to encounter – at least until the unexpected arrival of a group of four men. Unusually for new prisoners, the quartet knew each other and remained as distant from the other prisoners as they could. They were non-benders which eliminated some of the possible crimes, and they were clearly Earth Kingdom nationals which steered them closer to actual criminals - or people who refused to bow to the Great Uniter. And yet the group resisted any attempts at conversation and remained distant. They scowled at anyone who came close and muttered to each other in low voices. Bolin blinked awake the first night, the droning murmur of the newcomers disrupting his awkward sleeping.

“Amon will come for us, don’t doubt that,” one said. Bolin’s heart raced at the man’s words. His name was Shen if he remembered right - and it seemed he was an Equalist. That had to apply to the other three too. These men were a large part of why Mako was dead and Korra was who knew where. His blood boiled. How could they talk about Amon as a savior like that? After everything they and the people like them had done? He could do to them what they had done to Mako; take their lives in recompense. But with that thought his anger began evaporating and left him cold and ashamed. What good would revenge do now? Amon killed Mako; these men were not present. Like him they clung on as best they could and tried to survive. “Machu? Machu!” the voice hissed. “You’ve barely said a word all day.”

“I have nothing to say,” Machu replied.

“Don’t even think of giving up,” Shen continued. “We just need to endure – we’ll show these benders how strong we are.”

“What’s the point,” Machu hissed. “Amon turned tail and ran when she challenged him. He left us to save himself.”

Shen sighed in frustration and replied in a louder voice. “We’ve been over this; you cannot take the lies of our enemies as the truth!”

Someone hushed him urgently. “If the benders find out who we are, they’ll kill us,” the new voice said. “People are already blaming us for this so-called Earth Empire.” Silence for a moment. “If Amon was coming back, don’t you think we would have heard something by now?”

Shen started to protest when another voice spoke over him. “I agree with Hachiko. I mean… I used to believe in him. But it’s been so long… and… “ A strangled gasp. It sounded like he was crying. “I just want to go home,” the man sobbed.

The conversation thankfully soon died off, the sobs of the last man quietening to the soft murmur of sleep. Should he tell them what he knew? That he had seen lying Amon dead with his own eyes and that there was no hope of him coming back to rescue these men? But would it be right to destroy their hope, even if their hope rested on such an unpleasant figure? No. Nor could he risk their reaction if they discovered his connection to Korra and why he had seen what he had.

Two days later and the four men were gone. Had someone else been awake that night and heard them? Far too plausible, and yet no one seemed eager to discuss them and their fate. The last thing Bolin wanted was more death; hopefully they were in another barracks. No way to tell sadly. He rolled over on the thin sleeping mat and glanced idly out of the window. There was something by the fence; a man. Not one of the guards - he looked too unsure of himself whoever he was. He turned and Bolin's heart leapt; Wei. He got up as quietly as possible and slipped out the door. There was no specific rule about being outside this late at night, but he doubted he could trust the guards to not to make up something on the spot.

"Wei," he hissed as he hurried to the fence.

"Bolin?" Wei crept close to the fence and reached his fingers through. Bolin grabbed his hand, the physical contact glorious. Wei was close to weeping; it looked like he had lost a lot of weight. "You're alive," he said amazed, his voice only just above a whisper. "Everyone thought you were dead. Well, not everyone. Korra was certain you were okay. I..." He smiled. "She wanted to find you so badly…” Wei grinned. “I think I want to be there when she finds out."

She was waiting for him? Bolin nodded unsure quite what to say. "It's good to see you. Why are you here? Where's Wing?"

Wei slumped against the fence. "I hoped he was in there with you. We went looking for mom and got confronted by some Earth Empire guys. They seemed different from the others. I think someone mentioned they were called Kenpeis?" Wei shook his head. "Anyway, we didn't bow and scrape to the Great Uniter like they wanted, and it didn't take long for them to get nasty. Or for us to wind up here," he said his gaze flitting all around them. "Reckon they made sure we were kept separate because we're twins. First thing they told us; one tries to escape or do something funny the other is immediately executed. Bolin, I... I want to help, but..."

Bolin shook his head. "I understand. We... we can get through this - together. We're all going to go home together."

Wei's head jerked up, glancing past him. Bolin turned, following his gaze and saw nothing as Wei stamped the ground. "Guards,” he hissed. “Get out of here, quick!"

"Can we meet again?" Bolin asked.

"We'll try," Wei said with a smile and a wave as he darted away.

* * *

Bolin did not see Wei for days. Got to remain optimistic. He fidgeted and rolled over again. No good; no matter which side he lay on, everything hurt. The bruises covering one side of his body pulsed with pain if he laid on them while the other grew cold in the night air. No scarf, no Pabu. Letting his back freeze seemed the only reasonable compromise. Bolin stared up towards the moon. Was Moon Spirit Yue watching over them? Did she care about their pain? Did anyone? Was there even a chance of rescue? Escape was beyond him now. So weak and the guards were far, far too strong, well fed and healthy.

Airships sailing out of blue skies; that would be nice. The whole United Forces sweeping the Earth Empire aside. The crowd cheering as the the army took care of their oppressors. Or maybe Korra would come for him. She could destroy Kuvira's whole army without a problem. She'd pull the gates apart with her metal bending. Korra cared about him. He sighed, remembering the feel of her arms around him and her body pressed against him. To be in her arms again; safe and protected by her. If she still had time of course; depended how things were with Asami. No. Korra was waiting for him; he clung to Wei's words.

Bolin grimaced, hugged his stomach as it rumbled painfully and let out a soft groan of pain. Never enough food here. "Hey," a voice said beside him. A man, no, a teenager was holding a piece of bread out to him. Bolin stared at him and the stranger gestured again. "Take it." He accepted the food with a trembling hand. Now he remembered; Tiz - the one formerly sleeping beside him - had disappeared the previous day.

"Thanks," Bolin said with his mouthful as he gratefully chewed the bread feeling guilty all the while. "Sorry," he said. Should have broken it in half.

The teenager shook his head. "It's okay. Looked like you needed it more than me." He had to be new; he still looked pretty healthy.

"I'm Bolin; guess this is the first time we talked," he said.

"Hideo," replied the teenager nodding. They talked quietly for a while; for someone new to the camps, Hideo seemed to know exactly what was happening. The conversation was familiar enough - just like the others Bolin had in the last few weeks. His new friends - though fellow sufferers would be more accurate - never tended to last long. Normally he would love to keep meeting new people, but in this circumstance it was heart-wrenching to befriend people and then all too soon never see them again. "Why'd you get sent here?"

"Refused to join the army," Bolin replied. "I don't want to fight for the Great Uniter."

"Opposite of me," Hideo grinned. "I used to be one of them." His expression turned sober. "Hate me now?"

"No,” Bolin said quietly. “I’m not sure I can hate anyone who winds up here anymore.” They fell silent for a moment. “Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Not one of my finest moments," Hideo replied. "I admired her - the Great Uniter that is - at least at first. She brought down the local rulers. We all hated them so no one minded and we were all so impressed by her. She promised us equality and freedom from oppression. It all sounded so good; a unified Earth Kingdom. Pretty perfect - and... I wanted to be just like her. I figured I could be someone if I joined up. I was..." he laughed. "Trying to impress this girl I had a crush on. I thought if I got up high enough in the ranks she'd fall for me the second she saw me - you know, all successful and with a good job and a smart uniform." He sighed. "Pathetic, right?"

"No." Bolin shook his head. "I know what it's like. I'd probably do the same thing - though I bet my brother would stop me pretty quickly."

"The first time I fought though; that was something else. We won. We won and it felt great. Right up until I found out about what happened to our opponents. All their leaders were executed right then and there. Anyone who followed them was turfed into camps like this one for re-education. And... I kinda ignored it - for a while. But after a while I just couldn't live with what I knew. The Empire; the ideals are good - mostly. But we can't force people to sign up like that. Then I found out first hand they don't like you trying to quit either; they act like they own you. I tried to get away, but..." He smiled sadly. "You can pretty much guess how that went."

"Honorable."

"Me?" Bolin nodded. "Never thought I would hear that. Thanks. Wish I could tell my mother about it - and how I'm sorry for going." He trailed off and Bolin was not sure what to add. "You think there's still hope?" Hideo asked.

"I guess I still think there is. I lost my honor when... when they took me. But I still don't want to give up." And yet it felt wrong to encourage others only to see them die as a result.

"Good enough for me," Hideo said. "I'll fight to the very end."

Hideo started telling him about going home and living a simple life when the war was over. Ask the girl he liked out, and if all went well they’d get married, have a farm and just live peacefully. It was a good dream; Bolin half wished he could steal it for himself. A simple life with Korra. Bolin wanted to laugh. A simple life while married to the Avatar; was that true even if it were possible? Hideo sounded bitter when he remarked the dream was apparently selfish as it only benefitted him and not the Earth Empire as a whole. "Is it wrong to think that way?" he asked.

"No," Bolin said. He had so many dreams once. Then Mako died and he wound up here. Hideo died a few days later. A few days of getting to know each other and he was dead - lost to sickness after drinking contaminated water was the whispered reason. It seemed impossible; Hideo had been young and healthy. Now he was gone. And all he could do - like all the friends he lost was to remember each one and keep their memory alive. He needed to survive to tell others their stories. But what if he did not? Who would remember Bolin? Maybe the giant owl in the desert had been right; his dreams would amount to nothing and he would not even merit a brief mention in the future. Before long a new occupant filled the spot beside him. A new friend? Maybe, maybe not. He had not even had a chance to talk to them yet. Wait. Someone else was moving around. Kai - the youngest in the dormitory. Bolin quietly followed him and caught up with the boy just outside the building. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kai jumped but calmed when he realized who was talking to him. He pointed at the storage house ahead of them. "I need to eat something; I'm going to starve at this rate."

"They'll kill you if they catch you," Bolin said exasperated.

"They're not going to."

"Yes, they will. Stay here and at least stay alive," Bolin said.

"What's it to you? You're not my father or my brother," Kai said sharply.

"I-" Bolin tried.

"Leave me alone," Kai said and darted into the darkness. Bolin groaned quietly and followed, desperate to not lose anyone else. Kai had almost reached the building when the first guard caught him. No, worse than that; it was Captain Goto. One punch sent Kai to the ground, the vindictive man now kneeling on his back and raining blows down upon the child. Kai was going to die; he could just stand here and do nothing. Goodbye, Korra.

"Stop!" he yelled. Goto’s head snapped around to stare at him. "It's my fault he's out here. Don't punish him for my actions." So sorry, Korra. She had waited and it seemed would have to go on waiting forever. Bolin got to his knees and bowed. "I have caused offence to the Great Uniter."

"I'm not stupid," Goto's voice sneered and Bolin winced. "This is by the welp's hand; you're trying to help him for some reason." A rough hand pulled him to his feet and Bolin tensed himself for the end. A new group of guards approached and seized Kai as Goto got to his feet. "Put them in the box," Goto ordered.

A death sentence. No, he could not let it end like this with him cowering in fear. He needed to go down fighting. "Goto!" he yelled. "I want answers if I'm going to die."

Goto stared at him, his lips curling into a grin. "Ask."

"How can you do this?"

"This?" Goto asked.

"This camp, all this cruelty. It's wrong; none of these people did anything to deserve this!"

Goto stalked towards him. "I see our attempts at re-education rally did fail. Just like I expected. You truly are a lost cause. Hopeless. You and those like you threaten the unity and progress of the empire-"

"Is that all we are?" Bolin interrupted. "Tools? We have our lives and families and dreams. We all deserve to live, even if we can't fight. Or if we choose not to. Or hang onto our traditions. We shouldn't be sacrificed for the Empire. But, I don't think it is good for the Empire - or at least it's people. I think it's only good for the rulers. Like you and Kuvira."

Goto was silent for a long moment. "Throw them in," he growled. Bolin dug his heals in as they dragged him towards the metal container. His foot scraped against bits of rock and he tried to kick a decently sized one with him. He caught a rock about the size of his fist just as he was flung through the opening, the rock rattling in beside him. Goto barely spared it a glance. Of course; little he could do with it inside a metal box. "Another necessary sacrifice; your deaths will make us all stronger." Goto barked a laugh and slammed the door closed.

"How long until they let us out?" Kai asked after a moment in the darkness.

When they were dead; this was the box of death. Bolin had seen the bodies pulled out after days, but had never been clear on how they died - suffocation, dehydration or starvation. Could be any of them and it looked like he was going to find out first hand. "Doesn't matter," he replied to Kai eventually, smiling in the darkness. "I'll find a way out."

Bolin crawled to the wall and knocked on it. The metal was thick, solid, but aside from the floor the box was clear on every side. Corners; look for joints. Something in this one; a bolt not flush with the wall. Bolin scrabbled and tried to tug it free. He winced as his nail broke. Maybe try metalbending all over again? He could not give up; he was too stubborn to give up. Bolin rubbed his forehead; his head was beginning to ache. Not good; that was a bad sign if someone was ever trapped in a mine - looked like it was to be suffocation that would get him.

Would it be like falling asleep and never waking up? A painless death like that sounded fine. Maybe there would be good dreams just before the end. Something featuring Korra would be perfect. The way she looked, the way she smiled at him. Where was she now? Would she ever know what had happened to him? She might have tried to go back to his family and found them gone. Or maybe she and Asami were together with Korra's parents. They could adopt Asami into the family- He shook his head. Had to face reality. Maybe Asami married into the family instead and now she was Korra’s wife.

Soft sound from close by. "Kai?"

"I don't want to die," Kai wailed.

"I don't either," Bolin said gritting his teeth. The rock. Useless against metal. What could it do? He could bounce it off the walls, maybe dent them a bit, but it was not close enough to punch through them. Nor was he strong enough to hammer the rock through the metal. Even then he would need to repeat the action enough times to make a lage enough hole to get through. And that would draw far too much attention. Sharp edges were out and useless. How about lava? Some hope. No; what was there to lose? Focus. Remember Korra's words. Earth particles moving and colliding and causing heat. Bolin concentrated. The rock did not change. Keep on going. He could not metalbend he was certain. Simple choice; wait for death or try and lavabend. He had been practicing in secret almost every day before he arrived in the campe. Never mentioned it to anyone else. Completely absurd that he could suddenly find he was a lavabender. He almost gave up more than once; he had tried this with metalbending for years and gotten nowhere. How did he think he could do the same with lava?

Kai was sobbing and Bolin clenched the rock tighter. "Ow," he gasped as the rock heated up suddenly. He dropped the stone with a heavy clang. His hands throbbed; they were dry and cracked against his cheek. He had burned them. His heart raced - a step forward. It had hurt but the rock had gotten hotter. Not enough but the first step. He held his hands near the rock and concentrated. A wave of heat washed over him. Keep going. The red light was so dull at first he could not be sure it even was light. As it brightened to orange as he pushed harder and harder.

"What is that?" Kai asked. Bolin grinned at him in the increasing light.

"I'm melting this rock."

"You're making lava?" Kai asked astonished. Bolin nodded. The heat was increasing beyond his tolerance, his hands moving further and further away from the rock. He shuffled as far back as he could, still keeping all his focus on the rock. Get it hot enough and it could melt metal. But he needed more to really do that; he needed to do something else. Pro-bending. Bolin smiled and bent the rock; compacting it down into a disc - just like in the arena. Should be hot enough by now. Bolin concentrated and sent the disc flying at the door. It sliced clean through the metal without resistance. Bolin scrambled after it as the box plunged back into darkness. He had aimed for the lock and hoped desperately he had hit his target. He kicked the door and to his relief it creaked open. Wonderful cold night air greeted them.

"Wow," Kai said stumbling after him.

"I know, right?" Bolin asked. What now? Footsteps nearby. Guards; their surprise was momentary, but they reacted with cables in a moment. Escape from one death to another? No. Bolin stamped his foot on the ground, pouring that same focus into the ground beneath him. A momentary pause and the rock flared to a molten yellow and with a second stamp, the lava flowed towards his captors. They abandoned the cables in a moment and ran in terror as the molten rock flowed aft them. "Get the others," he shouted to Kai. "Tell them I'm going to fight or die trying."

Lavabending still took a lot of concentration, none of the technique coming as easily or as naturally as earthbending. He needed more practice. The others from the dormitory soon caught up with him as he went a stream of lava into a fence rapidly melting it. Other earthbenders and firebenders were right behind him as they swept through the camp, tearing down fences and demolishing buildings as they went - ensuring they were clear of prisoners first. Some guards tried to counter-attack, but none would risk standing their ground as the lava flowed towards them. Most fled at the very first sign of molten rock. It was so different to earthbending. Was this what waterbending felt like? Earth was all about sturdiness, solidity and hardness. Lava moved; slow and heavy, but nothing like earth.

Lava had scorched his skin leaving it cracked and painful as he plowed onwards but it was hard to care. Another fence fell to the lava and Wei raced through the gap, grinning inanely. "This is sick," he said in amazement. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm not sure, and right now I don't want to know. Find Wing!" he ordered. Wei darted away.

The lava was easily influenced by gravity and flowed without hindrance down slopes towards the metalbender bunkers. More and more prisoners cheered as their captors fled in panic. Goto in contrast hauled himself up into a communication tower even as lava began to pool around it's base. "Goto!" he yelled. "Get away from there!" The man looked at him dazed but kept climbing. Bolin tried to draw the lava away but the damage was already done, the superheated stone base already melting. He turned away as the building's lower sections melted and tossed Goto into the lava.

"Bolin!" Wei shouted, Wing just behind him.

"Wing!" Bolin cried and hugged both twins. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"What now?" An earthbender asked, staring vacantly past Bolin and down to the lava - last resting place of Captain Goto below them.

"I need to find my sisters," a firebender replied. "I need to find the other camp."

"Where is it?" someone else asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find it," the man replied.

"I have to go back to home," someone else said frustrated. "I've been worried about what happened back there."

"I think we should try and get back to the Hans," Bolin said. "If they're still there we could use their help to rescue the women. If not... We'll do it ourselves." Bolin blinked. People were nodding. Were they seriously going to follow his suggestion? Was he some kind of leader to these people? He was no leader - he was just doing what he needed to; helping free the camp. Bolin spent some time destroying fences as thoroughly as he could when he heard a voice calling his name. “Bolin!” He glanced around to find Kirei – a passing acquaintance he met in the last two weeks - red faced, panting but looked very pleased with himself. “We got two of them!”

“Two?” Bolin asked, frowning.

“Two guards,” Kirei said. “We figured they might know where the women are. C’mon,” he gestured and ran back the way he came, Bolin jusrt behind him. Dead bodies on the ground; guards and prisoners. He wanted to stop, wanted to cover them, but there was no time. There were jeering shouts and the smack of fists hitting skin audible ahead of him long before he reached the prostrate guards. Unnecessary – and at this stage pointless – interrogation.

“Damn the Earth Empire,” their attacker snarled and his words echoed by the ragged group watching him.

“Stop!” Bolin yelled. The man paused and glanced around angrily, his expression softening a little.

“Suppose I ought to thank you, lavabender,” he said.

“Then stop that. Do they even know the answer you’re after?” Bolin asked.

“Yeah. Women are at the Eastern edge of the Han province,” the man replied, his fingers flexing as he re-clenched his fists.

“Then let them go,” Bolin said.

The man stared at him in disbelief. “You’re not serious,” he replied. “After everything they’ve done to us?” The other prisoners muttered and shouted their shared hostilities. Just like with the Matou family; finding out the horrible treatment the family inflicted had been distressing, and he could understand Kuvira’s call for revenge. Korra had art least prevailed with a calmer head. He should be more like her; seek to encourage balance and fairness. Killing these men might seem fair, pay them back for the slow death he and the others had endured, but he had never had much of an appetite for death. He felt even less capable of that now. Neither Mako nor Korra would approve of seeking revenge like that.

“I am.” Bolin held the man’s gaze. “If we kill them, we are no better than they are. And maybe you’ll feel better for a while, but it won’t last. Do you really want to go back to your loved ones with blood on your hands? Do you want to go back changed even more than you are?” No one spoke. Bolin stepped towards the bruised and bleeding guards. “I have only one further question for the two of you; why are you still so loyal to the Earth Empire?”

“The Great Uniter rescued me from the Sin family,” one replied. “Me and hundreds like me. She offered us life when there was nothing but unending servitude. She gave us something to believe in. She looked to the future! Unlike all of you who turn your back on progress and can only see the short-term-“

The crowd around them grew angrier, new shouts and threats pouring from the onlookers. Bolin waved them down urgently. “And you?” he asked the second guard.

“I… I never wanted this,” the guard said, hanging his head. “It seemed good at first, but by the time things wound up like this, there was nothing I could do and not wind up in here with you.” He shivered.

“You let them go, you risk bringing the Empire down on our heads,” someone said.

Bolin shook his head. “I don’t think so. They’ve told us more than they should. If they find out they leaked information they’ll wind up in a camp just like this one.” He stared at the first guard. “And I think they know more than enough to avoid that if they possibly can.”

The first sneered but the second looked at him pleadingly. “Please take me with you,” he begged.

“Sorry,” Bolin replied. “Doesn’t matter how you wound up as a guard, but no one here is going to be able to accept you after what you’ve done and let happen. Make your own way – both of you. We’ll let you go, but don’t ever let us see you again.” He turned on his heel and stalked away.

Wei glanced behind them. “They’re gone.” He smiled. “And no one’s gone after them. You’re a good leader.”

“Thanks,” Bolin said distractedly. He was forgetting something. “We need supplies and we need to be long gone before reinforcements arrive,” he said. “Let’s start…” he trailed off. Scarf. He could get it back. "I'll be right back," he said and darted away. He stumbled across the camp, panic in all directions. At the first sight of Earth Empire uniforms, Bolin plunged his hands into the ground and sent a new wave of lava towards them. Fences and walls offered no resistance as he melted through them, though he was not moving as fast as he would like. For all his control over lava, it was difficult to cool and more than once he had destroyed an obstacle only to find lava as a replacement hindrance.

The mound of clothing had grown so much larger since the moment they took Mako’s scarf from him. So many articles of confiscated clothing, so many hopes and dreams, mementos and memories pile high. Where had the scarf been? Bolin waded into the pile as the shouts and panic in the camp rose ever higher. He sifted through the pile with increasingly panicked desperation. Where was it? It could not be this far down could it? His heart leapt every time he caught a flash of red, but it was always a jacket or shirt, the strap of a bag or a kimono. How long could he keep looking? No; he could not stop. He needed the scarf. He needed to honor his brother. Had he somehow overlooked the scarf and thrown it to one side while searching? Maybe it had become entangled in something else and he should look through the already discarded items? No. That way left an almost unending task.

Bolin pulled a garishly coloured coat aside and also threw the scarf before his brain caught up with him. He opened his hand and stared, shivering, at the red scarf. Unmistakable. The scarf that had once been their father's, that had become Mako's, that Bolin now wore for the sake of his brother’s memory. "Mako," he mumbled as he clutched the scarf tightly and quickly tied it around his neck.

* * *

The world outside the camp was barely recognisable. All they found was mile after mile of war-torn landscape; they passed several places that might once have been villages but shattered timbers and discarded stone blocks was all that now. Occasionally they ran across broken swords and damaged armor sinking slowly into the mud. The former prisoners followed the path of the Ao river; better than just setting off across the countryside without a map.

The carts ferrying the injured prisoners became swiftly mired in mud; fortunately there were a good number of earthbenders on hand to help. Bolin tried to help out – but always a moment too late it seemed; he never got a chance to bend the stuck cartwheels out of the mire. He had been walking wearily for over half a day before realising he was where his family should be - this was his land. The rice paddies he had helped carved out and irrigate were barely recognisable; desolate and barren. He stared around the landscape and shivered; there was no sign of the house anywhere. They must have got out. His family could not have survived Ba Sing Se only to fall to the Earth Empire here. He wanted so desperately to keep on looking but he forced himself to stop. There was nothing here. He had no choice but to keep on going with everyone else.

Finding a partially intact village was a relief for the two hundred strong survivors of the camp and the settlement seemed to have escaped an attack. There was still food in the houses, abandoned clothes and even intact scrolls. They fell upon the luxuries hastily gorging themselves on whatever food they could find. Wing and Wei headed up a group to keep watch on the roads into and out of the village. The Earth Empire had not come here yet – there remained the unfortunate possibility they would arrive all too soon.

Night fell and the stolen luxury was too much to give up just yet; there were enough beds for all of them in the houses. They sorted a rotating watch and scavenged enough wood for a bonfire.

“Can’t help but wonder where they are,” Kai murmured as he stared at the fire.

“Who?” Bolin asked beside him.

“The villagers. The people all this stuff belongs to,” Kai said gesturing around the area.

Bolin glanced around thoughtfully. “I think they must have heard the Empire was on the way and just cleared out. No bodies, no graves, no fire damage and nothing that looks like an attack.”

Kai nodded vaguely. “Should have done the same,” he muttered. “Hey, when this is over, do you think they’ll come back?”

“Most people want to go home if they can,” Bolin murmured.

“Yeah,” Kai said. “I… I don’t know about the rest, but I want to come back. I owe these people. Whoever they were.”

Bolin blinked at his companion. “That’s very honorable.”

“I’d feel guilty otherwise.” Kai hugged his knees. Bolin glanced skywards, starting at the sound of running. Wei raced across the village, Wing on his heels.

“Something’s coming,” he muttered.

“Some kind of Satomobile,” Wing added. “Something big. Probably more than one but…” he trailed off.

“How close?” Bolin asked.

“Few minutes,” Wei said. “They’ll have seen the fire by now.”

“Leave it,” Bolin said. “Tell everyone to get under cover and stay quiet. Don’t fight them if you can help it, but…” He swallowed hastily. “Be ready too.” He rushed to help ferry the still injured prisoners from around the fire into the nearest building. It seemed to take too long, and every moment he expected to hear the harsh shout of Captain Goto.

The roar of the vehicle’s engines sounded shockingly loud as he dragged the last two patients into a house and crouched beside the open door. The vehicle drove slowly; a heavy armored truck. How many troops? They should be able to overwhelm them on numbers alone, but could they hope to repel an attack malnourished and weary as they were? He peered into the darkness as dark shapes emerged from the back of the truck. People in uniform; his heart sank. Wait; there was something different about the uniforms. Must be a different division they had not seen before. The leader crept closer to the fire, staring away from the flames and towards the darkened buildings. “Is there anyone there?” she called.

She turned away and Bolin caught a glimpse of the insignia stenciled onto her uniform. The United Forces. He stood up and ventured out, the leader immediately dropping into a combat stance. Bolin held up both his hands. “We’re not your enemy,” he said quickly. “They’re with the United Forces,” he said in a louder voice.

The leader’s posture relaxed, her followers doing likewise. “We saw your fire,” she said by way of introduction.

“Yeah, not our best plan,” Bolin admitted as the other men began creeping out of hiding.

“We come in peace!” the woman yelled. More and more people slowly approached the fire, many lounging in doorways and seemingly not quite ready to trust the newcomers. “We weren’t expecting to find anyone out here,” she said. “I’m Captain Edea.”

“Bolin,” he said nodding. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Where did you all come from?” Edea asked.

“The… Do you know about the Earth Empire’s camps?” Bolin asked.

“Unfortunately. Oh,” Edea said, her eyes widening a moment. “Then you’re the ones who broke out. We were keeping an eye out for you.”

“At least you found us,” Bolin said grinning. His face fell. “What happened to all the people? We’ve not seen anyone since we left the camp…”

Edea looked grim. “The Earth Empire captured some; they were taken long before we arrived. Everyone we were able to reach we’ve been transporting to the coast. The Han’s forces have massed at the port and as of two days ago they still held it.” She glanced around. “We’ll cut short our patrol and get you over there. There’s a regular ship taking people to the refugee camps outside the Earth kingdom.”

He left her to radio in for more vehicles and helped load the sick and injured former prisoners onto the one already there. The remaining hours until they could all take a place on one of the trucks was agonising. Dawn was just breaking as the last of the former prisoners slumped into the truck and Bolin finally felt able to cling to the back alongside Edea as the truck headed off.

“What happened to the Hans?” he asked over the noise of the engine.

“Another failure on our part; a lot of them were captured. Good chance they were executed too,” she said glumly. “Some made it out to the air nomad territories but I think they lost everything in the process.” Difficult to know what to say after that. They saw nothing of the Earth Empire as the truck rattled across the landscape. The countryside grew greener and less ravaged as they drew closer to the port. “General Kya’s been over-seeing the evacuation. Probably missed today’s group, but we’ll get you out soon as we can.”

The refugee camp was markedly different to the prison camp. There was hope in people’s eyes here, a huge mass of people crowding behind the slim protection of the Han soldiers at the entrance. People waiting to board the next ship crowded the dock. Was his family here? If they had any sense they would have evacuated long ago, but at the same time it would be nice to see them. It was like looking for them in Ba Sing Se all over again; stopping people to ask if they had seen Grandma Yin at all. So many people shrugged off his question or said no, but he refused to give up just yet. He could have walked straight past them in some of these crowds and never noticed.

When should he just give up? He could only go on for so long before he would have no choice but to take the next available airship. There was a familiar squeak behind him and then a succession of quick pulls on his damaged clothing. Something furry brushed his cheek. Bolin stared at the fire ferret on his shoulder. “Pabu!” he shouted, hugging his friend. “It’s so good to see you!” Pabu chirped in response. “Is it just you or are the others here?”

Pabu chirped again and leapt from his arms, darting into the crowd. Bolin followed his pet quickly, pushing between the people and heading for the queue on the dock. “Pabu!” someone else grumbled. “You have to… stop…” The voice trailed off and Tu was blinking at Bolin. “Bolin!” he yelled. “Bolin, Bolin!” Tu grabbed him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Hi, Tu,” Bolin said sniffing.

“Grandma,” Tu said, letting go of him and turning behind him. He shuffled to either side peering ahead of him.

“She’s here?” Bolin smiled. “It’s not fair to make her come to us; let’s go see her,” Bolin said. Tu nodded eagerly and headed off, Bolin on his heels. Grandma smiled up at them from her blanket when they reached her.

“Found him again, Pabu,” she smiled. “You have a talented friend.”

“Grandma. You’re… you’re okay,” Bolin said as he dropped to his knees to hug her. “I was so worried.” Bolin pulled back and looked around, worried again. “Where’s everyone else? Are they…?” he asked, fearing the worse.

“They went on ahead,” Tu said and Bolin heaved a sigh of relief. “Grandma insisted on staying to make sure you were okay. And I, er, wound up staying to make sure she was okay. And Pabu of course.”

Grandma nodded. “I regret we had just about given up hope…”

Bolin shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s fine. I’m just glad you were all okay. I… I got worried.”

“It’s all over now. Now we can reunite,” Grandma said, smiling.

“Yeah,” Bolin said with a shuddering breath.

He related in very vague detail what had befallen him since he left. Both Tu and Grandma cheered his new found lavabending skill, and insisted on telling him how proud they were of him. Night was beginning to fall and Grandma was unpacking blankets for the long wait for morning as a group from the same prison as Bolin approached them.

“You’re… going?” the leader asked. Mori if Bolin remembered right.

“He’s the lavabender right?” a woman just behind him asked. She stared into his eyes. “Please, we need your help to free the other camp.” She shuddered. “I got out, but there are so many left behind there. They need us. They need you.”

Bolin glanced at Tu and Grandma; both were staring at him concerned. “We don’t want to lose you again,” Tu said softly.

Bolin listened. He almost did not want to; it would be so easy to refuse now and give in. All he wanted was to get on the boat and let someone else deal with the problem. He could go straight back to Republic City right now. Straight back to Korra. No. The right thing was to liberate the women's camp. "You won’t. Grandma?" he said letting the blanket drop from his shoulders. "I need to stay." He plucked Pabu from his lap and handed him to Tu. "Please look after him. I can't risk him getting hurt here."

Tu held up his hands and shook his head. "No. You're coming with us."

Bolin shook his head. "I made my decision. These people need my help." A familiar face in the crowd. "Kai!" Bolin frowned. "You're not planning on going with the others are you?"

"Um." Kai scracthed his cheek. "I was. I can fight too."

"No," Bolin shook his head emphatically. "You are not coming with us." He smiled. "I have a far better mission for you!"

"What is it?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Looking after my family!" Bolin gestured to Tu and his Grandma. "They're going to meet up with the rest soon and... I figure you'd be good to keep them safe." Kai looked uncertain. "C'mon. For me?"

The teenager sighed. "For you. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Hey!" Tu protested.

"And can I beg a favor?" Bolin asked as he ducked his head.

"Another?" Tu said incredulously.

"Yeah.” Tu sighed and cocked his head to one side. “When you get to Republic City, please send a letter to Tenzin on Air Temple Island. Tell him..." So much that he wanted to express. But the simpler the message, the clearer it would get through. "Just tell him I'm okay."

Tu nodded. “I can do that.”

Bolin untied the scarf and held it out to his Grandma. "Please. Take it and remember me."

She shook her head. "Keep it and remember your brother." She dropped her voice lower. "I know he's gone. It would have been nice..." She shook her head again. "We'll see you soon."

“Thank you,” Bolin murmured and hugged her again. With a final wave, Bolin marched away, cutting back through the crowd towards the camp entrance. Edea was directing people as he approached the medical tents. "Captain. We..." His confidence lapsed for a moment. No. He could do this. "We're going to go liberate the women's camp. Is there any chance of support?"

Edea looked at him curiously and slowly shook her head. "My duty is to the people here. I would help if you could, but..."

"I understand," Bolin said nodding. "Keep them safe."

"I will." She snapped him a salute as he walked past her, heading out of the village. Bolin paused at the perimeter and addressed the group following him. "We are going to liberate the other camp. Who's with me?" he asked as he retied Mako's scarf around his neck. There was a chorus of offers to help sounded from the remaining people. "This is going to be dangerous; we might get captured again or worse. There's no shame in staying to take care of your families; they need you."

"My whole family is in that camp!" one man called out. “I have to go." His words were soon echoed by more and more people.

"Okay," Bolin smiled. "But remember, it's just us against the Earth Empire - or, well, whoever's guarding those camps." He scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed by his clumsy wording, but no one laughed. They all looked serious and ready to face whatever lay ahead.


	9. The Element of Change

"This is... not what I was expecting," Korra said as Oogi swept over the Northern Water Tribe city.

"You were expecting similar to home?" Tenzin asked as the air bison descended.

"Basically," Korra admitted after a pause. Even the capital of the Southern Water Tribe setttlement felt less urban than this place. If it were not all formed from ice and snow, it come close to rivalling the scale of Republic City. Well, with vastly more buildings and infrastructure in place. The Northern city was noticeably more compact. Oogi settled down beside the palace and unable to resist the temptation, Korra used her airbending to lower herself to the ground. Airbending was becoming addictive, almost essential for her to utilise whenever she could. No one said anything. Even if they had she would not stop; it was impossible to not bend again after spending so long without being able to. She still tried to bend the other elements reflexively; and there was always a split second between her automatic reaction and realizing it would not work. Hopefully she was not going to end up switching to the opposing between mindset at random when she had control of all four elements again. 

She shook herself as a welcoming party approached down the palace steps; her uncle, aunt and cousins. "Greetings Korra, Tenzin," Unalaq said bowing to them both. The others echoed his greeting; Korra and Tenzin bowing in response.

"Greetings," Korra said and frowned. "Hey, I thought Katara was meeting us here?"

"She intended to, but flew back to Republic City a few days ago," Unalaq replied, his expression rapidly turning serious. Korra glanced at Tenzin who seemed as surprised as she was. Since she regained her airbending the pair had spent an increasing amount of time in deep meditation and airbending drills.

"Did something happen?"

Unalaq paused before eventually replying. "A dear friend required urgent healing; she was forced to delay her travel here."

"I... I wish to ensure mother is okay," Tenzin said. "Korra, I trust you will be fine to remain here while I check on the situation?"

"Sure," Korra said. "I'm confused though; just who is this friend...?"

Tenzin glanced at her Uncle. He almost imperceptibly shrugged and Tenzin's back stiffened. "A companion from within the United Forces," he said after a pause.

"Oh." Korra was not entirely sure what to say to that. "Hope they're okay."

"As do I," Tenzin murmured. He left soon after lunch, leaving Korra in a strange city with no one she really knew and little to do. Her cousins still unnerved her; unfair to hold it against them, but just spending time with them was exhausting. They were both so weird, lacking energy and passion, and with no detectable trace of humor in their speech or actions. Korra was glad when it was time for bed; just trying to keep a conversation going was painful. Her thoughts drifted to them as she laid in bed, her stomach gurgling. No good. She needed something else to eaten. Korra padded quietly through the still hallways to the kitchen. She heard the crackle of the radio long before she reached the room, but had not really focused on the actual content of the broadcast, nor that it lay straight ahead of her.

Both Eska and Desna span around in a panic as she pushed the kitchen door open. Desna tried to turn off as Eska put herself between Korra and the radio. Something clicked and the disembodied words made sense. Pro-bending. They were listening to a pro-bending match. "Hi Eska, Desna," Korra said faintly amused at actual emotion on their faces - even if it was fear and panic. She acted casual, skirting around them to reach the pantry. Okay, no, they were still weird. The pair had barely moved and just swivelled their heads to follow her movements. Like owls.

"Please do not tell father," Eska blurted a moment later as Korra emerged with some slices of cold meat.

Korra regarded her for a second. "Tell your father?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or mother," Desna added. "Obviously."

"They don't want you to listen to pro-bending?" Korra asked as she fished some bread out of the open packet.

"No. Not exactly," Eska replied.

"We are being examined tomorrow," Desna said by way of explanation. Which did not help explain anything. Examined? For what? By who? Why? Wait. Tests. Exams; education. Lack of sleep was detrimental - or so she understood. At least for people not trained by the Red Lotus. Korra smiled. Her cousins were doing what she would have done - Unalaq's concern had stretched to confiscating the radios the pair had radios in their quarters.

Korra smiled at the twins as she finished assembling her sandwich. "I promise I won't tell. If..." They stared at her expectantly. "I can listen in too." They quickly nodded in unison and Eska clicked the radio back on. Despite the subterfuge and the lengths the two of them had gone just to listen to the radio, neither of them looked like they were enjoying it all that much. Then again, based on the brief interactions thus far, that seemed about typical. This was probably the equivalent of her yelling at the first pro-bending game she saw. Korra stopped caring about her cousin's reserved natures pretty quickly. So long since she had heard a game like this and so long since she played. It had been somehow wrong to even try to listen before; the sport always brought to mind both an absent friend and the loss of her bending. No; the loss of two friends; Mako's death stung still, but Bolin's left a deeper hurt that jarred whenever she remembered him.

She shook her head and concentrated on the radio. Korra recognised neither of the teams, unsure if they were new or it was a regional, smaller-scale team she had never run across before, and she did not want to talk over the announcer to find out. The twins remained emotionless no matter what happened, but Korra soon found herself swept up in the game and found it increasingly hard to sit still. Korra elected threw her support behind the Minai team; more than likely thanks to the make-up of the team; a firebending girl and guys for the other two positions. She almost whooped when the Minai won their round; only Eska's alarmingly cold hand over her mouth kept her quiet. "Sorry," she hissed as Eska let go. Eksa nodded, still staring unblinking at the radio. 

Ultimately the Minais lost but it was a close game. Hopefully the team would not let it get them down and they would do better next time. The broadcast ended and the radio began playing a few advertisements. Some were the exact same versions she heard all the time back in Republic City; energy drinks, sportswear, some vitamin that allegedly enhanced bending performance. Some of the other pro-bending teams swore by the things, but Asami mentioned more than once they were little more than sugar pills. The news followed; Korra's heart skipped a beat. The up to the minute lead story was that Katara - found of the healers in Republic City and widow of Avatar Aang had successfully saved Prince Iroh's life. Korra stared at the radio her mind whirling; that was why she had not arrived yet? Korra leaned closer. The prince was thankfully no longer in critical condition and set to fly back to the Fire Nation immediately. Very much against the recommendations of both Katara and every other healer in the city. Iroh had refused interviews and the press was reportedly full of speculation of just what had happened to him. The news report summarized recent events almost in response; failed negotiations, hundreds of Fire Nation citizens held captive, and - as he tried to negotiate - the injuries now afflicting Iroh. The news announcer turned to a guest in the studio; Councilwoman Tan'Yuu.

"Your thoughts on this... duel?" the announcer asked.

"I feel it is symptomatic of larger issues affecting the world at large. We seem to be experiencing a new era of world instability," Tan'Yuu replied. "It seems the descendants of Avatar Aang and his companions are still bearing the responsibility for what their parents and elder relatives did in the past. Peace is an earned state and sadly we are met with so many reminders that it is never permanent. The fact that Suyin Beifong is still missing is still of grave concern; not least despite her reluctance many believe she was best placed to take the Earth Kingdom throne. I know many are still optimistic, but the longer this situation continues, the lower the chance of finding her alive."

The announcer seemed a little taken aback at her response. "A rather grim assessment," he said hurriedly. "Many would disagree with you. You mentioned Suyin Beifong," he continued hastily. "Any thoughts on her daughter's actions? We have several eye-witness accounts that suggest without her intervention Prince Iroh would not have survived his encounter with the Great Uniter." Great Uniter?

Tan'Yuu sighed. "Opal Beifong's courage is a startling achievement. Witness after witness has reported the same version of events. But... At what cost did she intervene? We have heard nothing of her since. No news at all. There remains a worrying possibility the so-called 'Great Uniter' might have her hostage."

"Let us hope not. Councilwoman, thank you. We reached out to Lin Beifong for her thoughts, but she has so far refused to comment. Turning to other events..." Korra barely heard the radio after that, her mind whirling.

"Some say the Great Uniter's name is Kuvira," Eska said abruptly as she clicked the radio off. Korra glanced at her, but did not reply. Not an uncommon name; more to the point, Kuvira trying to kill Iroh? And suspected of kidnapping Opal? Impossible. But the rest. So much had happened and Tenzin ensured she was ignorant of current events as she trained. Bo wonder Tenzin and Unalaq had been so careful with their conversation earlier. Suyin, Opal and even Iroh had suffered thanks to the loss of her powers. Others would surely follow the longer she delayed regaining her bending. How was Kuvira coping, if people all around her whispering of her as some monstrous Great Uniter?

"I need to train-" Korra made to move; a seemingly frozen hand locking around her wrist.

"Father sleeps now," Eska said bluntly.

"It would be unwise to wake him," Desna added. "Not least that the source of your information leads back to us."

"And you promised," Eska said, matter of factly.

Korra relaxed trying to ignore the rising feeling of uselessness. "I know. I know! I just... I need to train. If I can waterbend again, maybe I can help Iroh out. Why... why didn't they tell me?"

"Not good for you," Desna said.

"Best for you at the time," Eska added. "Meditation requires peace and calm. These events?" She shook her head.

"You are anything but now, are you not?" Desna asked.

Korra nodded reluctantly. "I'm not. But I'm terrible at waiting..."

"But you must," Desna said.

"Until you regain more; you are just an airbender right now. What can you do against a metalbender?" Eska asked.

"Not a lot," Korra muttered and wandered from the room, leaving the twins behind her. She was shivering with the cold by the time she curled into her bed, her enjoyment of the pro-bending tempered savagely by the real world situation. Once Korra feared being useless and becoming a disappointment to both family and friends. But how had it been for all of them? Her thoughts have revolved solely around herself these last few months while others tried vainly to fill in for her absence and endure their own struggles alone. Kuvira and the rest of the Beifongs must be losing so much sleep over the missing Opal and Suyin. They had to still be okay - somewhere. Had to be. The Great Uniter. Who were they? Someone powerful certainly; capable of incapacitating Iroh and almost killing him. Eska mentioned a metalbender. That Eska said her name was Kuvira again made Korra wonder. No. She could not believe it. But were their paths going to cross? Was this mysterious figure to become her opponent? Like the Red Lotus, like Amon? Like Ozai?

* * *

Days later, Korra had to admit keeping the news from her was the correct decision. Whole days went by without a successful attempt to gain entry into the spirit world again. Even sitting with her Uncle in spirit oasis did not seem to help. Though perhaps it was better this way; when she reached the spirit world again, she had found her way back despite a maelstrom of emotion and worry raging inside her head. A far greater achievement than achieving the same through the peace and tranquility of the air temple. Now she was in the spirit world once more, Unalaq at her side. They stood in the middle of a high tunnel seemingly formed from long grass, the tips of each blade merging somewhere above them. A distant, bright opening was visible ahead of them; behind them the passage vanished into absolute darkness. Unnerving.

"So," Korra said, smiling. "If I go meet a water tribe Avatar this time, will my waterbending come back?" What was his name? Ah! Kuruk. Though; what was she going to say to him? A stray memory from somewhere - how he lost his wife to a spirit here. One Aang encountered too. Korra shivered. Perhaps not the best topic of conversation.

"It is certainly conceivable." Unalaq shrugged. "I cannot tell you how the process you have begun functions. You are unprecedented in the history of the Avatar." He held up his hand as she tried to protest. "This is no judgement on your ability and capabiities; already you have demonstrated exceptional skill. I mean only that no other Avatar has been placed in a position like yours." He glanced around. "Your theory however, does make sense given the timing between your encounter with Avatar Aang and your regaining of airbending." He regarded her for a long moment. "Tell me, korra; why do you think that allowed you to regain your ability?"

Korra thought carefully for a moment. "I cleared my mind and let go of the world," she said slowly. "I just focused on him - on Aang - above everything else. After... after some unpleasant memories though." Korra shook her head. "No. Those were a distraction. I think... I... I'd wanted to meet him for so long. Not just because he was my predecessor, but because he was an airbender. And it helped he was reaching out to me for so long too." Korra smiled. "Plus; air's the element of freedom and I had to let go of all these... things tying me down. Once I did that I was able to meet him."

Unalaq nodded. "A wise answer. So, to speed your full recovery, let us turn to the element of water; the element of change. But like each element it is also a symbol and there are other meanings attached to it. To some it may seem redundant to stress water is the symbol of the water tribe, but I do not agree. Water reminds us of what we are, the strength of our community and how we have endured together. Now; just as you did with air, I would now ask you to tell me what water means to you?"

The first time she bent water was past the horizon of her memories. Her mother once joked she managed it age two - after her first firebending accident. Wait. Waterbending was more than water. It's scope and influence extended to the ice and snow - water in other forms. In the most extreme cases it even stretched to blood. Otterpenguins. Death. Blood. Ming proving her point by killing right in front of her. The air turned cold and filled with falling snowflakes. Korra shivered, the icy wind whipping past her and chilling her to her bones. She glanced around; Unalaq was nowhere in sight. The grass tunnel was gone and she stood upon a seemingly endless snow-covered plain. As before; the spirit world was responding to her mental state.

"Korra; find your own way." Her uncle's voice came out of nowhere, quiet but unmistakable. She braced herself. Ming Hua, once her waterbending master, stood before her, the older woman's face twisted into a snarl. A pool of blood and, animal corpses lay piled up at her feet. No. She was not Zaheer; this was not truly Ming. This was nothing more than her memory. The realization did not help. The fear came back in full force, the same emotions, terror, anger and sorrow rapidly becoming overwhelming.

"This is how it's done," Ming said contemptuously, staring at her without blinking.

"No," Korra shook her head. Ming's expression grew more severe, but Korra resisted the urge to yell at her, say everything she felt she should have given a second chance like this. Ming, like her friends was something she needed to let go of. Korra calmed herself and turned her back to the waterbender. More blood on the snow. And instead of animal corpses there were human bodies. People she knew and recognised at a glance. Her uncle, aunt and both cousins lying lifeless in the snow. Dead by her hands, and killed in the exact same way Ming had slaughtered the penguins. The world had shifted again; Korra was standing in the broken ruins of the manor back in Republic City, the floor below her not yet cracked and obliterated by P'Li's combustion attack. Korra stumbled backwards; something wrong with her hands. They were gone; in their place were constructs formed from swirling water, an ever increasing amount of blood flowing within them.

This was the moment she came closest to killing her own family - the leaders of the water tribe. She had come so close. No. Remain calm. Her mental state was influencing all of this. Focus. What did water mean to her? A glint caught her eye. There was something bright in the blood - no; rather the blood was reflecting something bright. Korra glanced upwards and into the brilliant whiteness of the moon high above her. An ever present connection for all waterbenders. Her waterbending was at it's strongest on the night of full moon. Water flows always felt different on those nights. Her right hand brushed across her belly; her own flows, her moon-blood shifted and changed thanks to it's influence. And now she realised the moon had been full the night she fled the Red Lotus. Korra stretched her left hand - the one on her belly felt wrong somehow, numbed in some way - up towards the moon. Water rushed to engulf her. She thrashed frantically upwards trying to say on the surface even as it rose up with shocking speed. The white light from above grew more and more intense as the waters closed over her head and left her suspended far below the surface.

She was running out of air. Korra clawed at the water and kicked upwards as fast as she could. The brightness above her was close to overwhelming. Almost. Could she hang on long enough? Korra burst into the open air with a gasp and stared up at the unbroken blue sky above her. She caught her breath and stared upwards; where was the moon? Something shifted nearby - driftwood. She grabbed hold, her body thankful for the rest as she tried to make sense of the events. The current washed around her and seemed to turn her. There was something ahead of her. The current increased, waves threatening to break over her; it did not take long for the current to wash her up onto a sandy beach. Where was she? Korra struggled to her feet and stopped. The sandy shore was gone; it looked like she was back in the spirit oasis. She turned and stared around the enclosed valley. Not quite the same; this place was subtly different from the place Unalaq had shown her on the first day here and where they performed today's and most other meditation.

"We meet again," a voice said behind her.

Korra span around. A girl with long, flowing white hair was sat on the bank of the oasis, her legs dangling in the water and smiling at her. Beauty scarcely seemed a good enough word to describe her, and it took Korra a long moment to realize her gaze had strayed down the girl's body She blinked and quickly looked up to meet the girl's gaze.

* * *

The Ember Island hospital staff looked ever more haggard and frantic by the day. Even just outright refusing entrance to anyone not sick was not cutting down on their workload appreciably. Several nurses were trying to direct people to lay their bouquets, get-well cards and every other kind of tribute to the sides of the path to ensure sick and injured people keep still actually get into the building. Asami sighed as she stared out the window. So many beautiful tributes; Iroh meant a lot to so many people. At this rate the hospital staff would need a bulldozer to shift the mound of cards, flowers and other tributes once Iroh was actually well again. Maybe not; it might seem a little disrespectful to just show it aside. 

Alongside her own daily visits, an unexpected succession of Iroh's friends also made the trip to see him. Yue - Sokka and Saki's grandchild - showed up more than once along with various collections of high-ranked officials. The biggest surprise among these was Iroh's own father - his wife and other children in tow. Asami felt somehow awkward seeing such a divided family, but Iroh and his relatives seemed perfectly relaxed and undisturbed by it. 

Things soon became significantly less peaceful in the week that followed. The Fire Nation loved Iroh; it was impossible to deny after seeing their outpouring of concern for him. But that love seemed to be fueling hate of the Great Uniter and an increased hostility to Earth Kingdom nationals living within the borders. Many made repeated and unfounded accusations of espionage, and many expressed fears that the refugees pouring out of the Earth Kingdom were infiltrators with an eye to taking over the country. Fire Lord Izumi refuted both accusations several times, but the rumors frustratingly persisted. And now there were countless protests not far from the hospital, the participants demanding justice for the prince and the capture or destruction of the Great Uniter herself. There were demands for a military intervention with the objective of utterly destroying the Earth Empire, but to her credit the Firelord refused to bow to ressure. All she would say on the matter was her involvement in an ongoing negotiation and she was absolutely determined they would avoid going to war. It was just a shame that Iroh's repeated refusal to comment on matters fed a lot of rumors; few of them good. Well, at least that would change today.

Asami watered the fifth vase of peonies as Iroh muttered something under his breath and threw something across the room. He sighed. She glanced around; he had scrunched up the latest version of his speech and hurled it towards the wastepaper basket. The projectile had fallen short by a good distance and he scowled at it for a moment before wincing and directing a string of muffled curses into his pillow. His good hand clutched at his shoulder and despite his discomfort, Asami grinned at the sight. This again. She retrieve the paper and dropped it into the bin.

"I would have thought you would know better by now," she said with a touch of weariness. Izumi looked up from her paper and rolled her eyes at her.

Iroh looked around, his teeth still gritted. "Sorry. I feel bad about having you pick up my rubbish."

"Iroh, we can move the trash closer if it would help," Izumi said.

"Then how is my shoulder going to get any better if I don't exercise it?" Iroh protested.

"Yes, because you're doing a fine job right now," Asami said swatting at his good hand. "Write."

Iroh gave her a pained smiled, flexed the fingers on his left hand and resumed his scribbling. He had gotten pretty good at using his offhand, his handwriting - while distinctly different - clear and legible. Asami finished watering the plants and by the time she got back to the bed, Iroh was re-reading his page and nodding. "Okay. I'm ready now, mother."

"I'll get the nurse," Asami said as Izumi stretched. She winced as Iroh grunted and groaned as the nurse helped him into a decent looking robe - no mean feat with his broken arm - before sitting him more or less comfortably in his wheelchair. Asami remained poised to help but the nurse was quick and methodical leaving nothing for her to do.

"You do realize this is unnecessary?" Izumi asked. "The radio personnel can set up in here easy enough." She glanced around the room. "The acoustics aren't that bad here."

"I need to be seen," Iroh said. "Not seeing me just leads to more and more rumors and anxiety." He blanched. "People are actually in all seriousness speculating she castrated me!"

"Don't forget the blinding," Asami reminded him.

"And that!" Iroh said scowling. "Not that seeing me in a wheelchair is exactly going to dissuade the idea I will never walk again-" He glanced from the chair to his legs and shook his head. "But the least I can do is assure them it will not be permanent."

"Good luck," Asami said with an awkward smile. Far too risky for her to go out in front of the press with mother and son. She should be safe enough here even at the window; all the attention was on Iroh a good distance away at the hospital entrance. The gathered crowd cheered as soon as Izumi wheeled Iroh out of the building. He was in full public mode, smiling and waving without a care in the world it seemed. He never smiled like that in private, and his expression was perfectly hiding how much pain he was in. Cameras flashed all around the pair, a few royal guards struggling to hold an adoring public back from him. 

Iroh raised a hand and waited until the crowd quietened to begin speaking. Asami strained her ears and inched the window open a little more. "Citizens of the Fire Nation; I come before you today to assure you I am injured but well on the road to recovery. In addition I am expected to make a full recovery very soon." A cheer rippled through the crowd and Iroh held up his hand again, his expression turning grim. "However I must also speak to you or more serious matters. I owe you, the entire Fire Nation an apology. I have failed you and I beg forgiveness for my mistakes." Several voices in the crowd started to protest and Iroh spoke right over them. "I failed to rescue the Fire Nation citizens the Great Uniter took hostage." Hardly news, but a lot of people in the crowd seemed to take his words very badly and many began to weep. Several held banners festooned with names Asami did not recognise fluttered in the light breeze. Lost relatives and captives of Kuvira. Iroh related a brief, but otherwise mostly accurate version of his encounter with Kuvira - he withheld her name for Korra's sake - and the crowd grew increasingly angry with each word. "However," Iroh added firmly. "I will abide by Firelord Izumi's decisions; there will be no war. The Earth Kingdom needs our help not destruction. I am aware some prominent Earth Kingdom families are helping the Great Uniter but that is no reason to seek revenge upon an innocent populace."

The crowd's reaction varied from person to person. Some cheers, some angry accusations of Iroh's cowardice audible in the commotion. But through it all the Fire Lord and her son looked calm, collected and at ease. At least their faces did. Their body language practically screamed sadness and disappointment at the crowd's reaction. Izumi took Iroh's hand whispered something to him. He nodded and straightened up in his chair as he held up his hand; the crowd gradually quietened once again.

* * *

Korra simply could not look away from the stranger. The girl with white hair was nearly beyond her ability to describe in words. Her eyes, her lips, her hair. Even after so long in Republic City and the Southern Water tribe; after trekking across the Earth Kingdom and even while recovering with her parents, if anyone had asked Korra who the most beautiful woman in the world was, she would have said it was Asami. No second-guessing, no doubt, absolute certainty. Until now. This girl was almost beyond beautiful and Korra was swiftly becoming aware she had been staring at her for some time with her mouth open. Her teeth clicked together painfully audibly as she shut her mouth and looked at anything other than the girl. If she had to put her current mindset into something expressible, it would be impossible to ignore that it was nothing less than an overwhelming lust.

"Hi," she stuttered after another embarassing pause. The rest of the oasis was a far poorer sight for her to stare at; the temptation to go back to staring at the girl was intoxicating. Wait. What had she said? "What do you mean again?" Korra asked. She glanced around and her gaze locked with the girl's. Trapped again. So much for not staring at her. The girl gazed back seemingly amused but at the same time with something resembling fascination. Her expression; it was not a million miles from how Asami had looked at her after some of their most passionate embraces; especially the time they struggled out of some of their clothing.

"Only that I met you in a previous life," the girl said, not breaking eye contact. "I was once known as Yue, and you were once known as Aang. Though I never expected him to be reborn as someone so beautiful."

Korra felt her face flush. Wait. The spirit oasis. Girl with white hair. Amazingly, stunningly, beautiful girl with white hair. Her mind raced; this was the Water Tribe princess. And unless she was very much mistake, she was flirting with her. Exactly how far did bridge between the spirit world and the human world go? Could she- No. No, no, no, no. Not the time or the place. Focus. She should to be regaining bending, not seriously thinking of getting intimate with Yue. There could only be one person who shared a name with Sokka's granddaughter like that. The last of Arnook's family line. "So you are really her? The actual Princess Yue who became the moon spirit?"

Yue laughed. "I am and you are correct on both counts." She cocked her head to one side and winked. "But you are free to call me Yue." Her smile was infectious and Korra was unable to fight the smile developing on her lips.

"Thanks... Yue. Please, call me Korra."

"I will... Korra." Something about her saying her name sent an intensely pleasurable shiver down Korra's back. No! Focus. But her voice was like silk. Korra shook herself.

"Um. Yue?" Yue looked at her expectantly and Korra gulped as she hastily carried on. "I was just wondering why you appeared to me? Not that I didn't want you to, or don't want you to, or-" She added hastily as Yue's expression fell a little. Korra coughed awkwardly; this was not an easy conversation. Had she been this beautiful while she was alive too? No wonder people remembered her so vividly. Korra sighed. "I just didn't expect to meet you."

For the first time Yue looked away from Korra and stared at the sky for a moment. "I do not fully understand myself; after all, I am a spirit not a shaman." She glanced back to Korra and elicited yet another shiver. "I feel as if there is some kind of connection between us. Or at least I would guess that is the reason."

"You are the source of all waterbending, so that makes sense. Oh!" Korra blinked at her. "Can you give me waterbending back?" she asked eagerly.

Yue's smile finally faded, her expression softening and she shook her head. Korra nodded sadly. Made sense; it was not as if Aang had directly given her bending back. But when she met him, she knew what to say, had been anticipating the meeting for so long. Yue on the other hand was not someone she ever expected to meet. Their connection was unquestionable, but what could she say now? "How did it happen?" Yue asked. Korra looked up. No dazzling smile and near hypnotic gaze now. Just a slightly sad looking - if still beautiful beyond description - girl patting the ground beside her. "Tell me? Please?"

"You don't know?" Korra asked.

Yue smiled wanly. "I cannot deny I am aware of the events concerning you of late. And I might have once nudged you away from your captors..."

Korra blinked at her and slowly smiled. "That was you? I really have to thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasure," Yue said, inclining her head. "But please, tell me of your life. It is one thing to observe as I do; it is another to here your perception of those same events." Her hand stroked across the ground again. Korra swallowed hastily and with unsteady legs and sat down beside Yue taking great pains not to brush against her. Just being this close to her was an intoxicating experience. She took a deep breath and related the recent events of her life. No matter how many times she returned to the topic, the deaths of Mako and Bolin were still far more painful than she would have expected. She caught herself more than once about to get into a tangent regarding the pair; Yue would not want to hear her moan about the loss of her friends - not least given her own sacrifice so many years ago. Relating her confrontations with Amon re-awoke the pain of being bloodbent once again.

A movement nearby; Korra glanced up and froze. Amon stood on the otherside of the oasis, staring at her. Blood coated his uncovered face and his expression furious. Too much water here; he would have no trouble attacking her. And she could not bend here. He moved, the movement familiar in a way that evoked so much dread and despair. She moved to strike back automatically and she reached for the air- Amon's attack missed her and the stream of water pulsed and blazed with a brilliant white light. Lightning. No. "Mako!" she yelled as she span around catching a glimpse of Yue was watching. Her smile was gone and her with eyes were sad. Mako was not behind her. Korra choked back a sigh. To see him die again; her dreams provided that often enough. Amon. She turned back hurriedly; the bloodbender was likewise absent. "Did... did you see?" Korra asked.

"No," Yue shook her head. "Your memories?"

"Yes. I almost saw somone important to me die all over again." She turned back to the oasis. "I've been thinking a lot about water and its meaning. For some reason it always makes me think of him."

"He seems to mean a lot to you," Yue noted.

"He did," Korra said nodding. "He kept trying to keep himself to himself, and could be brusque. But he cared about his brother so much, and... He cared about me more than I realized. I kind of threw myself at him too. I don't regret that though."

"I understand," Yue said softly. "Your words have allowed me to remember someone too."

"Who?"

"My first love. Well, actually he was my last love too." She smiled again, but regret tinged her smile. "He looked much like you did the last time I saw him."

"Sokka!" Korra exclaimed.

Yue looked surprised but nodded. "I... Should I be surprised people know of that?"

"The story's gotten pretty famous. You wound up inspiring the names of a lot of daughters," Korra said. "Sokka's grand-daughter is named after you. And..." Korra grinned. "There's a bay in Republic City named for you."

"Always odd to reflect on what we leave behind," Yue murmured.

Yue was not much like the books or the plays or even the songs depicted her. Even Sokka's first-hand account, to say nothing of the versions attributed to both Katara and Aang, did not quite capture Yue as she was here. Everyone rushed to make her the tragic heroine of that stage of Aang's journey and romanticize every one of her actions. People liked to call her the greatest princess of all time, or remark how chaste, reserved and gentle she was. Meelo and Ikki were always drawing her - Bolin and Mako probably did similar in their youth. But she was more like the brothers than how they likely thought of her. A life cut short when she was so young and before she even had a decent chance at living. The question almost escaped her lips; what was it like to die? How would Mako have felt as the electricity robbed him of life? How Bolin would feel as the rock pressed down upon him until he could take it no more? They died fighting to make the world better. No; Yue volunteered her life and become a spirit. Her experience would not resemble the moment of Bolin and Mako's death.

Korra reluctantly told Yue about Amon and the cavern collapsing. "He... he thought you gave him the ability to bloodbend. And that he was special and because of that he should cleanse the world." Yue looked startled and was about to say something when Korra interrupted her. "He was wrong. How could he not be wrong? Mako; he said his firebending was a gift - a gift he used to protect his brother." Korra stared down at the oasis. "Amon didn't have to start the Equalists. He didn't have to take people's bending away."

“I am no bender,” Yue said after a pause. “But I believe I understand your meaning… There are some spirits who think that I was cursed by the moon’s power since my birth as a human. It seems popular to conjecture that I was able to live as a young child solely that I might give the same power the moon granted me back to it when the time came.” Yue shook her head. “I can’t agree with that notion; I was not cursed, I was blessed.”

“I think people like sacrifice. Its popular in romances for some reason; a couple who can't be together because one of them's dead,” Korra murmured. “But no one changes the story to keep you alive. And people miss that you died in order to save the world, but you could have been selfish even then." She sighed. "The tragedy is you died so young.”

“It may have been a short life – at least the human part,” Yue replied. “But I cherish those years and the time I spent as a human. And now I shine my light in the night and I move the waters of the seas for every life in the human world. There does remain the possibility that perhaps I have misunderstood the world. Perhaps the moon was a curse and the moment it saved me it lead me inexorably to me leaving my mortal form. But that doesn't matter either; it was my-“

“Choice,” Korra said in unison with Yue. Mako had never believed in destiny either; he considered everything that happened to him the result of a choice - his or another's. “It’s not what you were given however you came into the world; it’s all about how you use it while you're there. Before I could use water to heal – just like Katara still can. Maybe…” She licked her lips. “Could I then use that skill to heal the world? Does that make sense?”

Yue nodded, the brilliance and intensity of her smile returning. "You are wise Avatar Korra."

"Thanks," Korra said, still unsure quite how to take compliments from her. Her uncle's voice sounded softly in the air. How long had they been split up now? "I... I have to go. I think. My uncle's probably worried about me." Getting up was turning out to be a challenge. Leaving Yue behind was not going to be easy, and she fought the temptation to wrap her arms around her, or kiss her cheek or- Korra shook herself.

"I understand," Yue said grinning that amazing smile again. "I'm glad to have met you."

"Me too," Korra blurted and winced. How was she so bad at talking to the gorgeous girl? Even when Asami had made her feel like the most special person in the world she had never gotten quite this tongue-tied. She sighed. Gritting her teeth Korra forced herself to stand up. Safe to say she would never see the moon in the same way again. "Yue; I'll always look up to you..." She smirked. "But please don't look down on me." 

Yue's grin widened and she laughed along with Korra. "Feel free to visit... whenever," Yue said, winking.

"I, er, yeah. I'd like that. I mean, I'll see..." Korra grew flustered and Yue was smiling at her again. Was she thinking the same kinds of things? Her cheeks felt like they were catching fire. "Bye!" she blurted as she opened her eyes. Momentary disorientation; same location but no Yue. Her uncle opened her eyes and looked at her expectantly. He frowned.

"Korra? Are you okay? You seem... unsettled?" he asked.

"I met princess Yue!" she exclaimed, ignoring the implication of his words. She swiftly related events. "So, if this works the same..." Korra said as she concluded her tale and she stretched her hands towards the spirit oasis. The water did not react. Korra flexed her fingers again. Nothing. "What?" she exclaimed with a sinking feeling.

* * *

"Water!" Bolin yelled and jumped forward, barely noticing the pain in his chest as he slammed into the ground. He was far too busy plunging his whole head into the water and gulping. He grinned as he resurfaced and backed off to let everyone else slake their thirst as fast as they could.

"That tasted amazingly good," Wei said as he sprawled beside on the ground beside Bolin a short distance from the spring. All around them their companions were taking full advantage of the water and a break from their trek. Wei sighed. "I do kind of wish we'd gone with the others."

"Why don't we just go to Gongaga?" someone asked on the other side of the clearing.

Bolin opened his mouth to reply but someone else beat him to it. "They and Kilika allied with Kuvira two days ago. I really don't want to risk it."

"Exactly. The Earth Empire is still looking for us. At least this way we're giving them a chance to get away," Bolin said. "At least we did what we set out to do." Liberate the woman's camp and sending the guards fleeing into the wilderness. Most of the prisoners were pointed in the direction of the United Forces - hopefully most if not all of them made it there. Meanwhile they had the far riskier task of drawing the Earth Empire's attention. They had not seen them in days - hopefully there had been enough time to let everyone else escape. He glanced around the clearing. Still felt odd to have have this group of fire and waterbenders to look up to him as a leader. Was it solely because his lavabending made them feel safe or was there something more to it? "Now we need to tell the world what's happening."

"Yeah," Wei said wearily. "Just wish Republic City wasn't so far." He winced. "It'd be nice to go home, but... I bet she has spies there."

The sky was rapidly darkening - not a good idea to keep on going in the night. Volunteers scavenged firewood and the group clustered around their fire and swapped stories, adding to and embellishing details already shared on the hike here. Even among the people following him were anti-Fire Nation sentiments; one man - Cid - told them in a hollow voice about the rape of his grandmother during Ozai's reign by a firebender causing the skill to emerge in his family line. He had no love for the Fire Prince, but neither could he condone Kuvira's attempt on his life. 

Bolin felt uncomfortable as Cid continued; a number of his gripes and complaints echoed the things Kuvira had told Team Avatar. Exploitation of the Earth Kingdom by the Fire Nation via shrew capitalists and landowners. He had no love for the queen either and muttered about her doing much the same but then saddling them all with taxed on top of that and the Great Uniter was virtually the same. His hostility towards Republic City made Bolin cringe. And yet through it all he grumbled that while Korra was the obvious solution, he was unhappy with how long it was taking her to solve anything. Bolin almost protested but fell quiet as a few of the waterbenders related how their ancestors came from the swampbenders who had chosen to quit their birthplace. All these people born in the Earth Kingdom, but somehow not considered citizens - just on Kuvira's say-so. It felt in bad taste to refute the first man's comments when everyone was opening up and everyone was putting their faith in Korra.

Sleep came quickly to them all despite how cold the forest was becoming. Night time was always colder than he expected. Wing and Wei sandwiching him at least allowed him to sleep comfortably. Others in the groups favored sleeping as close as possible to the Fire benders; their innate warmth made them ideal partners here. Bolin briefly considered trying to warm the ground with his lavabending but soon decided against it. Far too risky; he still had only used the skill a handful of times, and to heat the rock but not melt it - while theoretically easy - was not something he wanted to count on just yet. Not with a great deal more practice. He must have been more tired than he thought; the next next thing he knew, it was morning and the camp was beginning to stir. His chest pressed against Wing's back; the person behind him had to be Wei. And it felt like something hard was digging into his leg.

"Wei?" Bolin asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Wei asked, raising his head in confusion.

How could he even begin to say this and not feel mortified afterward? "Um, well, your..." He knew the word. That and a hundred slang terms. Easy. But to say it? Be bluntly anatomical or use one of the prevalent slang terms?

"Oh. Sorry Bolin." The heat of Wei's body and the obstruction moved away. Bolin did not roll over but blinked in surprise as Wei waved a cucumber over his head. "I forgot I picked this up."

Bolin rolled over to find Wei grinning at him. "And stored it in your pants?"

"Bolin?" One of the rescued women approached, distracting him from whatever Wei was about to say.

"Hi, Kuroha," he replied.

"I'm not sure if it would help, but I think we're close to a train heading to Hinatasou. It should stop near here in..." She frowned at the ground and counted on her fingers. "Eight days time," she finished.

Bolin breathed out slowly. "We really should aim to get on it. Only question is; what do we do until then?" Bolin asked.

"Suppose we just hole up and hope we don't run across anyone and no one runs across us? We're pretty far into the woods here at least," Kuroha said glancing around. A good point. But just sitting here; the idea felt a little odd, even though there was no sense moving away from the train. Assuming Kuvira had not taken that over too.

The day soon became oddly unfocused. Their recent shared past had been little beyond an arduous slog from their sun-up to sun-down, trekking through mud and decimanted countryside as they walked as far as their legs would carry them. Today, they were just resting. As much as he had dreamed of no longer walking all day, his muscles felt tensed and ready to get moving all day. Maybe now would be a good chance to practice lavabending more thoroughly? Something about how he used his ability felt wrong somehow; pure, unfocused destruction, no finesse or elegance. Maybe he was just fooling himself; trying to apply waterbending aesthetic to something that remained fundamentally an earthbending skill. But he had to do something. At least he knew that any attempt to metalbender was pointless; possessing the rarer skill ensured that he would never be able to manipulate it. But what about other earthbending skills? He could practice those.

"Wing, Wei?" Bolin asked mid-afternoon as he found the twins lazing. "Is there any chance you can teach me how to use seismic sense?"

The twins looked at each other and then up at him. "Maybe," Wei said.

"Come on, guys..." Bolin protested.

Wei shook his head. "We can't tell you you can learn it - not for sure. But we'll help you try and learn. Or at least go through the basics."

"We're not as good as grandma - just so you know," Wing added.

"Seeing in the dark is really neat though." Wei grinned.

Bolin smiled. "And that's what I would like to learn the most."

He had more or less figured the basics out for himself already, but figured it would be best to let the brothers teach him from absolute basics. Sensitivity to the earth and patience were the key attributes he needed. Wei told him to think like a badgermole, and Bolin tried to not think of the cutesy side-kick in one radio play he had particularly liked as a child. Seismic sense was a rare skill; harder to cultivate than metalbending, but nothing close to as difficult as lavabending. The certainty that Korra would be terrible at this kind of thing made him smile. 

"Theoretically, even water and firebenders could learn this," Wing said a little later. "But they need more practice. Can't think I've heard of anyone actually trying either." He shrugged. "Doesn't help they basically have no connection to the ground - nowhere near as sensitive to vibrations as we are. And airbenders?" Wing blinked. "Okay, so even if they were all over the place, I doubt they would take to it at all. They don't spend nearly enough time with their feet on the ground."

The first actual task Wing assigned him was a meditative drill and an instruction to listen as carefully as possible to their surroundings. In the end it felt curiously similar to life in the slums; listening out for anything and everything in the dark of the night - just him and Mako. Faint traces of the others in the group chattering all around him, the murmur of the wind through the trees and the resulting rustle of branches. But this time he was not listening for a threat, he was just listening. It put him in mind of the first radio he and Mako owned; Bolin was never able to tune it quite correctly - likely a fault with the device. In any case, the blurring of one program through another regularly Mako to distraction, though he coped just fine. It seemed simple to differentiate between the drama he was intending to listen to and the news headlines.

One whole day of listening; seven more days to go. Wing and Wei's next subject was combat training. He wondered if they were going faster for his sake, but presumably knew what they were doing. Wei tied an improvised blindfold over Bolin's eyes.

"Okay, Bolin. All you need to do is turn to face us when you sense us. We'll go easy on you but..."

"Don't go easy," Bolin said and earned a chuckle from the twins.

"Okay then..." Wei said and they both fell silent.

The ground seemed singularly insensitive. Where the two of them even there at all? Maybe he should just be content with lavabending. No. He could do this, he was sure of it. Something... there! Bolin turned, but a second too late. Wei grunted as he barged into him and sent Bolin tumbling onto the ground with a groan of pain.

"Quicker next time," Wing called from somewhere else.

"Okay," Bolin said as he got to he stumbled to his feet. This time Wing slammed into him. "Again." The ground gradually became a little easier to sense movement through. The larger problem seemed to be his reaction time. Or maybe how faint the sense was that by the time he could be sure he felt something one twin or another was practically on top of him.

"Your butt must be black and blue by now. Let's stop for today," Wei said after an uncertain length of time.

Bolin shook his head. "Please keep going," he said, ignoring the growing pain. "I know I'm not going to be able to fight her - or at least not live through it. But next time I don't want to just run like a scared child."

* * *

Yuzu insisted on helping push her father in the wheelchair, Asami only 'helping' her as they headed for the beach. "You really don't need to do this," Iroh said over his shoulder.

"Yes, but I am. And you need fresh air," she replied. His grumbling made her smile but he made no move to stop either of them pushing him forwards. This side of the island was far less touristy; no swimmers and boats. No sunbathers, shops and few holiday homes. The tiny, mostly rocky beach would not be attractive to many either. At least it was quiet here. Asami bent her head closer to Iroh. "Yuzu doesn't like the hospital smell, so its best to come here when she visits."

"Oddly, I'm not so wild about it either," Iroh said.

"So we agree this is good for both of you." She glanced down at him. "Want to get closer to the water?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Asami pushed Iroh as gently as she good. The rocky ground proved troubling and the wheelchair was forever threatening to become wedged in among the crevices of the outcrop she pushed Iroh up onto. Usually the solution was just a more forceful shove forwards, until the one snag where the chair refused to move any further. "Oop," Asami said as she struggled. She threw her weight against the chair to no avail. Now this was a little embarrassing; take Iroh out in a wheelchair and get it jammed in the rocks. "Sorry, I just-"

Iroh peered around. "Don't worry." He looked at his daughter. "Yuzu? Can you help Asami get me unstuck?"

"Iroh-" Asami began and paused. Yuzu stared at her father oddly and then glanced around furtively. She stared at Asami for a long moment and then back to her father.

"It's okay," Iroh said glancing around the area as well. Asami followed his gaze wondering what the pair were looking at; there was no one in sight. "Unless you don't want Asami to know?"

Yuzu shook her head and beckoned Asami closer. What was going on? "Secret," Yuzu whispered in earnest. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise," Asami said not quite sure where this was going. What was Iroh playing at? Yuzu smiled at her and dropped into what looked an awful like an earthbender stance; Bolin had used them all the time during pro-bending matches. The young girl twitched her arms and with a grinding jolt the rock released the wheelchair. Asami opened her mouth to comment but Yuzu was not done yet. The rough surface of the rocks shifted and became a smoother surface. A path through the debris and larger rocks formed in front of them, parallel to the highest point of the tide. "Wow," was all she could manage as Yuzu relaxed and grinned at her father.

"Well done sweetie!" Iroh smiled back at his daughter. Iroh leaned his head back and lowered his tone "I expect this is not wholely a surprise; you've spent more than enough time with her to have noticed some of the things Yuzu liked to do."

"I... I saw her playing with the sand..." Asami offered.

"Sand's a hard one for earthbenders it turns out; usually it's one they only learn when they're significantly older. This little one figured it out all on her own though. I did wonder how long it would take before you saw her doing something directly. Guess she's better at secrets then I thought." Another side to Iroh; proud father.

"Who else is in our little club?" Asami asked as she and Yuzu pushed the wheelchair forward again.

"Officially, it's just me and mother. Pretty sure grandfather and grandmother have seen or figured it out - neither have said anything. I would suspect some of the closer family retainers know as well." His expression turned serious. "We try not to let Aunt Azula know; but she's easy to underestimate her. She might well have sussed it long ago."

"So, of all the things you missed when she was growing up...?" Asami tried.

"This wasn't one of them," Iroh replied quickly. "I was the first to know she could do this." He smiled faintly. "She was always so hard to calm her down when she was a baby, and we could never figure it out. Until we came here for a holiday. Just put her on a futon on sand and she dozes straight off." Iroh glanced out to sea. "The possibility was always there of course - and I wondered, but how would I tell?" He shook his head. "That day confirmed it for me; Yuzu is first earthbender in my family for over a millenia." Asami's head was still whirling as he described covertly obtaining specific earthbender parenting books to help raise Yuzu. Keeping children from contact with the earth was unhealthy no matter how dirty they wound up becoming. "Firebender children need sunlight and heat; waterbenders need the moon and water - the sea preferably. Airbenders..." He sighed. "What we know of them anyway - mostly Avatar Aang and Tenzin's experience I admit - is that they need wind and open spaces. Makes sense really. Non-benders are so much simpler." But what must it be like to be the Avatar and connected to all the elements? Had the Red Lotus known Korra needed such variance when she was so young? A thought chilled Asami. What would it be like to have those connections and then lose them? To lose one's bending?

Asami shook her head. Still; an earthbender in the Fire Nation royal family. It felt oddly surreal given the last century or so of history. "Can I ask you something?" Yuzu, apparently trusting Asami to keep her promise, had grown tired of pushing her father and rushed off to jump on the thin strip of sand the beach offered.

Iroh stared out to sea. "About her mother?"

"No actually." Somehow she had not even thought about that aspect, though now it was hard not to the curious about just what had happened. Who was Yuzu's mother and where was she now? Why were she and Iroh no longer together? "I was wondering; is it going to be an issue for her? The earthbending I mean? She's still your heir, right?" Iroh did not answer and Asami feared she had struck a nerve.

"Yuzu will never be the Fire Lord," he said eventually making her jump.

"You don't think the people will accept her?" Asami asked as she tried to make sense of his words.

"No."

"People change Iroh. I would hope they would become even more accepting in the future," Asami said.

"It's not just that." Iroh sighed. "You asked me once if I would have chosen to not become the Fire Lord. I was not entirely honest when I replied that night. No; I wasn't honest at all. I did not wish to ruin the evening and that moment - and I apologise for that." He took a deep breath. "I was far more naive when I was younger. There is much in my life I was never able to choose and have inherited without choice - especially the privilege and the legacy of my family. But I refuse to be a prisoner of my past; I will do something no one else has been prepared to. I intend to be the Fire nation's last fire lord."

"What?" Asami asked, frowning in confusion. "What about Yuzu?" Was there an undercurrent of politics she had missed somewhere, or did her also not approve of her parentage?

Iroh sounded pained. "Neither of us can see the future, Asami. I do not know if I would want to. Right now the public would not be willing to accept Yuzu as much as it pains me to recognise this fact. An earthbender as the new Fire Lord? No. Too much of a chance, too different. Perhaps as you hope, they will be more open in the future. Perhaps the people of the Fire Nation will be less prejudiced and more keen to treat each other as equals. Maybe ancestry will cease to matter and the actions of forefathers will no longer taint their descendants. Republic City is the start of this process. A good start. But not enough. When it is time for Yuzu to take over from me, it will be impossible to ginore that the royal family is an artifact of the past; a symbol of injustice and inequality. This fact alone will be enough of an excuse for those with the ability to depose Yuzu whether the public accept her or not."

"But you, your family have served the nation so well since Zuko. The nation would be poorer without you all. Don't you want to try and make it even better," Asami protested.

"You're very kind and I wish I could have your optimism. But there will always be people who remember our roots and how we got where we did. What was done to obtain it. My family rose to power through murder and oppression. We cannot simply undo those events and we would spend the rest of our lives trying to atone for those misdeeds. But we cannot simply fear or rebel against them; Kuvira is thankfully an exceptionally rare case. But we cannot lose sight that her actions are a reaction to my family. Most simply wish for change. But Yuzu, if things continue; she would have still been raised for a role specified since birth. A role that will have no purpose when the time comes."

"And if you let her prepare for that and then remove the need, what is she to do after?" Asami completed the thought. "I... I wouldn't want that either."

Iroh nodded. "I was lucky, but Yuzu needs more than luck. My family's dynasty will end with me; I will hang on long enough to ensure a peaceful transition and then we will have no further need of royalty." He looked up at her, his expression somber. "If Kuvira had killed me I would still have changed the world. My will has provisions to ensure I am the last crown prince. Opal let the monarchy hang on a bit longer, but we will fall in the end and the people will rise up in place of us. I'm stuck in the past no matter what I try; you and Yuzu should look to the future. It's yours after-all." Iroh glanced up at her. "Maybe I should mention too that I am by far the first to consider abolishing the monarchy; there are many within the Fire Nation already voicing that opinion. Small for now, but over time.... The world is different now; history no longer seems to follow the old cycles. We need look no further than the grand experiment that was Republic City." 

Admirable. A wonderful dream and legacy. But how about her? Wait. Why did she keep comparing herself to him? No. She knew. Once she had dreams like his. About the future and making the world a better place. Back then she could do it too; Future Industries gave her the power to change a lot of people's lives. Staying here and changing her name - there was no way she could use it to achieve the same effect. She stared out to sea. Republic City was out there; her home and the source of so many of her memories. Like Iroh said; a place for people from all the tribes to live together; people like Mako, Bolin and Yuzu. And her too in the end. His words seemed to echo through her as they walked along the beach and Yuzu rejoined her and helped push the wheelchair.

Asami was deep in thought as they finally turned around and headed back towards the hospital. Yuzu darted down to the sand and remained parallel with them. She would stop every few steps, survey the surrounding area and then with a flourish pull a sand tower up to her shoulder height. And every-time she would call to her father and Asami; Yuzu looked delighted everytime they praised her skill and she would rush to catch up with them both again. "Is anything wrong?" Iroh asked eventually.

"Hmmm?" Asami asked still feeling a little out of it.

"You've been very quiet," he replied. "I hope my plans are not too troubling."

Asami shook her head. "No, it's not that. You just... got me thinking. Do you think Kuvira go to Republic City?"

"In the end," Iroh said. His hand reached out, miming something. Pai-Sho? "The city's presence is unacceptable for her; she wants to unite the Earth Kingdom. To her that means taking control of every parcel of land within it's borders. That includes the region that became Republic City."

"I... if only I could still do something about that. Can't anymore. I'd like to think there's still hope for me though, that I don't need to hide here forever. If I went back and faced it..." Asami trailed off. "What would happen if I went back?"

"Your trial" Iroh said brusquely. "There is no way to escape it; Tarrlok has lost none of his zeal or desire to tear you down further. He and those who challenge you in the courts will pick your life apart moment by moment and anything and everything that can be used to defame you will be used for precisely that. Going back will not just mean you face Tarrlok, but also every one of your father's competitors and investors."

"The worst penalty I face?" Asami asked her voice pained.

"A minimum of twenty years in prison." Iroh slumped slightly. "And not a damn thing I or anyone else can do for your then. At least nothing that would let you live as freely as you deserve. It would be like your time here but even here would no longer be safe."

Terrifying. Ember Island presented a peaceful sanctuary, but it was clear that she could not live out the rest of her life here in exile. Too much shame to sit here and remain safe while her loved ones risked and suffered in the rising conflict. What about her honor? The privilege left her by her father ensured she inherited both a name and sins attached. Running away further was possible, but... no. "But if I stay here, I can't protect anyone. I have to fight." Asami said. For the future; for Republic City. "I'm no princess, but I can't just abandon the workers of Future Industries any longer."

Iroh finally smiled again. "Prince Iroh pledges his allegiance to Queen Asami." He laid his hand on his chest and Asami could not help giggling at him. "But more than that I am your friend."

"As I am yours," she said smiling. Her fight was just about to begin.

* * *

The temptation to clear her head again, go to the spirit world and if she wound up finding Yue again, well... She would not complain. Katara's arrival put the idea out of her head after a week of stress. It had not been that long since they last saw each other, but still seemed like forever. She came with a present too. "From Tenzin," she said with a smile as she presented Korra with a glider-staff. "Tenzin figured since you could air-bend again you'd like to get airborne again."

"I really need to thank him," Korra said as she took the staff and flicked it open. So tempting to try it out right away, but she had other concerns at the moment. The older woman started taking Korra through waterbending drills, remarking she never expected to have to re-teach the Avatar like this. Frustratingly the drills seemed to have little effect; still no control over the water.

They both joined the rest of the family as the radio broadcast Iroh's first public announcement following his injuries. No one seemed to dare breathe as Iroh's crackly speech filled the room. Korra gritted her teeth when he mentioned the still detained Fire Nation citizens. The dissatisfaction of the crowd when Iroh insisted there would be no war made her scowl and clench her fisrs.

"Once we prided ourselves as a nation of excellence, but we cannot continue to do so and move forward if we fail to look at the path that lead us here. Much of our past history is dark and dishonorable." Iroh paused a moment. "If we attack the Earth Empire we risk repeating a dark chapter in our nation's history."

Katara chuckled. "Izumi raised him well."

"We must put our faith in the Avatar; she will bring balance to the world. If the Fire Nation were to attack the Earth Kingdom, then nothing will change." The audience at Ember Island applauded, the reporter's voice breaking a little as she sought out interviewees for sound bites. More than one person begged Korra to rescue their loved ones. Another individual was markedly critical of the Fire Lord, her son and his speech, calling the statement cowardly. The reporter kept trying to talk over him as he mocked the deferral of responsibility to Korra and the man was soon insisting each minute they wasted without action resulted in another citizen died.

"Not true," Korra growled. The Great Uniter was the killer, not Iroh or the Fire Nation. The broadcast cut back to the studio and surprisingly there were more reactions from Republic City citizens. A familiar voice among the others; Jinora.

"Korra is going to recover and she will save the day," she said earnestly.

Korra smiled. To have so much faith. Somehow the reporter had apparently not realised she was talking to Tenzin's family; they all added their own comments to the proceedings. Wait. Was that Hasook and Toza? And Lin? She felt dizzy for a moment, the cold beneath her and all around her seemed to shift. "Katara... I think I get it..." Korra murmured. To regain airbending she had to let go of her loved ones, her past and turn her focus on herself. The same should not and could not true of waterbending - no wonder the same notion, merely coming into contact with Yue had not been enough. Now it was obvious; waterbending was the exact opposite. She had to return to her loved ones and realize what they meant to her. Korra was not alone, had never been alone. So many people had been vital in helping her get to this point. Her parents, her teachers, her whole extended family and, most of all, her friends. Water; the element that saved Asami's life when they fought the Red Lotus and the element that was part of the reason Mako died. Neither good nor bad; neither purely constructive or destructive. Water hung in a balance between air and fire.

No longer could she let the pain of losing loved ones and the worry about disappointing them drag her down or hold her back. She needed to accept their love and trust to life her again. Balance. The world shifted around her. Water was the element of change and the symbol of the watertribe. She gasped as sensation came flooding back. The brittle crystalline structures of the ice all around her, the drifting flakes of the snowfall outside. But there was more; so much more. Deep below the ice, water flowed and shifted in invisible currents. The sensation was almost overwhelming; it filled her and overflowed. There was water everywhere; the moisture on her skin, in the air. And inside of her; water was an inextricable part of her and everyone. She glanced around the room, barely noticing the curious looks her family were giving her as she fidgere and squirmed. There; a good water source. Korra stretched her hand out and with a flick of her fingers drew the water from a nearby vase. "It's come back," she breathed. "I can waterbend."

* * *

"Do not worry about the spirits," Unalaq said as she prepared to leave. "Malina and I will focus on them as much as we are able."

"Thank you," Korra said and bowed to her uncle.

"I will look after the south as much as I am able," Katara added.

Korra grinned. "Thanks. I bet mom and dad would lend a hand too."

"A word of warning though," Unalaq said quickly. "While chaotic spirits have always been more than capable of harming people and other living beings, something is changing. A force I have never seen before has started corrupting them - and from numerous skrimishes it is clear that attempting to fight these spirits is a futile gesture. More than anything else they need to be purified; if we can just locate the source of the corruption..."

"Then we can stop all of them," Korra said nodding. "Let me know as soon as you learn anything." Getting all her bending back sounded the best idea before even contemplating the unknown corrupting force.

"I will, though learning more is difficult. If we only we could be sure of what is causing this..." he tailed off and shook his head.

"Time for you to continue with your journey," Katara said with a smile. "Where will you go?"

"The Earth Kingdom; I need to see what's happening for myself. And see if there's any way I can do something about this Great Uniter," Korra said. Katara flinched. "Katara? What is it?"

"Iroh... You know he faced her directly?" Korra nodded. "When I met with him in Republic City, he told me he had met her before; she assumed the title of the Great Uniter very recently. At first she was called the Captain of Zaofu." A chill rapidly built in the pit of Korra's stomach. "Korra, I wish I could tell you otherwise, but The Great Uniter is Captain Kuvira of Zaofu."

* * *

“Have you found her?” Kuvira said calmer than she felt. The soldier before her cringed.

“We have found no trace of her,” he stammered, keeping his eyes averted.

“Try harder,” she scowled. The soldier hastily bowed and fled from her tent in a panic. Kuvira leaned back in her chair and let out an angry sigh. How many hours now since anyone had last seen Opal Beifong? She had gone missing in the interim and was not in any of the holding cells. If wretched girl was not found soon they would have to search the camp tent by tent. And if they still could not find her? Would it be best to assume she had somehow fled? Her and some accomplice not noticed in the turmoil after the prince left?

Kuvira pulled a local map towards her and contemplated the various routes in and out of the area. If she was out there, Opal's options were narrow. A few squads ought to be able to hunt down one non-bender and at worst she would have some kind of bender with her. In any case; she could not remain unchecked. Opal was now a potent symbol - the girl who had dared stand up to the Great Uniter. The risk of defection was unacceptable. At least no one considered her dead; the world considering her a martyr would be devastating. Had Iroh planned all this? Had the Fire Nation resorted to such subterfuge, to destroy the very foundations of the Earth Empire using Opal Beifong? No. Kuvira breathed through her nose and tried to steady her nerves. No; it would have been impossible for the Prince to have sufficient foresight engineer such a situation. Opal had stayed in the camp at her invitation. “Should have sent the damned girl away,” she muttered.

“You sent Zhu Li somewhere?” a voice asked. Kuvira looked up quickly and scowled at a lost-looking Varrick. She had not heard him come in.

“Out. I do not have time for you right now,” Kuvira said. “Nor to worry about your assistant.”

“But,” Varrick tensed and shook his head. “I need her.”

“Find another,” Kuvira snapped. “And get out.”

“No, no,” Varrick shook his head. “I need her specifically.”

“Varrick…” Kuvira said, putting as much anger into her tone as she could.

“She knows where the plans are! I tried looking but she must have moved them…. A new assistant is going to take years to get to her lev-“

“Plans? What plans?” Kuvira interrupted him, her eyes narrowing.

“The prototypes for the new mechatanks," Varrick said exasperated. More devastating than the existing models; Varrick had promised an awful lot with them. "I can’t find any of them.” He looked smug even as her stomach lurched. “Just as well no one can make sense of them except for me; they're all way too complicated. I suppose I can start from scratch if we have to. Might take a bit longer than you-“

“Get out!” Kuvira roared as she slammed her fist down onto the desk. "Get out! Don't come to me about your treacherous assistant when it might already be too late!" Varrick stared at her in terror and almost tripped over as he rushed from the tent. Kuvira seethed as she sank back into her chair. Maybe the two of them were not together. Maybe the plans would turn up. Maybe. But it seemed far too much of a coincidence. Who knew Zhu Li had sufficient backbone to pull a stunt like that? She must be the reason Opal was missing. Zhu Li was trying to defect; the two of them were together.

* * *

The Earth Empire lost nearly half of its Beifong allies in the days that followed. The number included almost all of her best metalbenders. Opal Beifong commanded a loyalty Kuvira doubted the girl even suspected. Letter after letter arrived condemning her for the results of Iroh’s negotiation and all of them refused to even entertain her demands for surrender and allegiance. Kuvira tossed them aside with a snort; no matter. She tore the letter from Izumi once again extending an invitation for negotiation to pieces. Success through peaceful negotiation and was only one method of achieving her goals. If the rest of the Earth Kingdom would not bow through diplomacy, they would bow through defeat. No more challenges, no more duels. No attempts to play politics with the world. But first she had to rebuild her symbolism. The Kenpeis at least remained as ruthlessly loyal to her as ever. Kuvira ordered them to spread a new rumor among the remaining ranks; she was meditating to build new spiritual strength. 

She cut off all outside communication - in particular any radio broadcast originating from Republic City. Kuvira listened to the sole device left in the camp during the night, the volume as low as she could tolerate. The news set her teeth on edge every-night; the world sided without exception with Iroh and Opal. Her hand clenched tighter on the radio after a few days of hearing their actions praised and finally shattered the device. Matters quickly became worse. A spy report two weeks later reported the Avatar was in an United Forces division near Omashu. And she was waterbending again - using her skill to heal the sick and injured. So she regained two elements now. Still weaker than she would have been had Amon not intervened. A second camp in the Han province destroyed. Lavabending again. She could not afford this; her enemies would likely seize on the situation to inspire insurgency in the remaining ranks. She ordered the other camps to double the guard and enforce harsher punishments for infractions.

“I want this lavabender,” she told Akiko after her report. “Find him, wherever he is. And do not harm him. I wish to deal with him personally.” The Kenpei bowed and vanished into the night.

Time was running out; the solstice was nearing. Too slow progress, her image damaged and exposed, her supporters leaving. No choice any longer; she needed to inspire her forces and make her enemies fear her. Kuvira sighed and began preparations for another trip to the Si Wong Desert. Officially Varrick, Baatar and Yeun were in charge, but the trio knew nothing of the Kenpei's watching their every move; her secret force ready to perpetuate her will in her absence.

* * *

The novelty of sitting on the train roof took a few hours to wear off. It had been oddly thrilling to dash alongside the train, the conductor refusing to outright stop, but at least gave them a chance to clamber aboard. Not that there was anywhere left inside the train, so Bolin and his companions clung as best they could to the roof as the train roared across the landscape. At least the sun was warm enough by day; night was freezing and as they huddled together as they had in the woods. Wei pressed his hands to the train roof and based on what he could hear he announced they would be in Republic City within three days.

A full week of seismic sense training. It certainly felt like he was slowly getting somewhere. Wei had excitedly dragged him to the rail a full day before the train arrived and pressed Bolin's hand against the rail.

"Feel that?" he asked as he pressed Bolin's hand against the rail. Bolin closed his eyes and concentrated. There was something there; a faint vibration in the metal.

"I think so," Bolin murmured. "There's something, though it's far away."

"Yep," Wei grinned. "The train's almost here."

The next day Bolin continued to practice, his hands pressed against the roof alongside Wing and Wei. He could feel people talking inside, the unmistakable presences of Wing and Wei beside him. Others sat on the roof, whispered conversations. There were the people inside the train, their footfalls across the metal. Most people were sedentary, though the children were almost constantly moving around. It felt a little wrong to eavesdrop on the people below him, but he had little choice; he had to keep getting better. The hawk fluttering into the train much closer to the engine barely registered upon arrival, but a few minutes later the train seemed to buzz with the news it carried.

Bolin frowned as he struggled to make out what the conversations below them. Almost, almost. There.

"-and people are saying she'll go to Omashu," a man was saying.

"I hope it's true; the Avatar really is coming here?" Bolin's heart skipped a beat. Omashu? Korra was going to Omashu? The train would be close to the city tomorrow - would it be possible for him to meet up with her there? Or if she had not yet arrived, there were worse places he could wait for her. Wait. How accurate was the information? Had it warped and changed from the note originally delivered by that hawk? He was so distracted he missed Wei's amused comment.

"What was that?" Bolin blinked as he just about registered the comment had directed at him.

Wing grinned. "I said we understand if you want to get off at Omashu."

"What do you mean?"

"Bolin, Bolin," Wei said shaking his head. "Everyone in the world knows about your crush on the Avatar. So if she's going there, well, there's no way you won't right?"

Bolin grinned, feeling a little embarrassed. "I don't think everyone in the world knows..."

"You're right," Wing said. "You still need to tell Korra. And now you have an excellent opportunity," Wing said as he slapped Bolin's back. It was hard to stop smiling after that. Bolin stared ahead of the train looking for even the first hint of Omashu.

"I'm coming, Korra," he murmured.


	10. The Battle of Omashu

"Naga!" Korra shouted as the polar-bear dog bounded towards her. Kya was grinning, but Korra only had eyes for Naga. "Oh, I missed you girl!" Naga licked her face as Korra scratched her head. "Didn't think I'd see you here..."

"I made a point of sending a ship to pick her up. Figured you'd want some company," Kya said.

"Thank you," Korra said, her arms still wrapped around Naga's neck. "I'm sorry I left you behind..."

Naga seemed unfazed and gave Korra another slobbering lick. "I'll leave you too to get re-aquainted. Just so you know we'll be moving camp in five days."

"Okay," Korra said, the words bringing her back to earth. Moving on again. "I'm going to rest up for a bit. Want to see my tent?" she asked Naga. Naga barked what sounded like an affirmative. Salutes were still weird. Korra blinked at the soldier as she and Naga passed him. She tried to respond, but stopped half way through the motion and hastily dropped her arm back to her side. Was there any way of stopping them doing saluting? She should have said something to Kya, but Naga had been too big a distraction. The United Forces seemed like they were treating her as if she was royalty. Which might have once been true if her father had not abdicated leadership of the water tribe. Wait. Maybe she was misinterpreting the situation; they might just hold her in the same regard as Kya. That did not help much; she was no military leader or anything like a general - nor did she want to be. She wasn't even quite the Avatar yet, though with two out of three elements at least she was getting there.

"Here we are." Korra threw herself down onto what passed for her bed, Naga squirming in behind her and sniffing around curiously. She padded over to Korra and slumped beside the sleeping mat. Wait. What was that? Korra squirmed and withdrew the obstruction from beneath her back; a thick bundle of letters. From the looks of things they had been all addressed to her parents in the south at one stage. Then someone had crossed through the address and replaced it with the Southern Air Temple. Then re-directed again to the North Pole before their final redirection to the United Forces. At least they had finally reached her - though since they were only a few days from Republic City perhaps they should have just addressed them to Air Temple Island. 

"Any bets on who wrote to us?" Korra asked Naga. She wanted to rifle through the pile and see if there were any with handwriting she felt sure to recognize. No. She did not want to dishearten herself before she even began. Start at the first and work her way through the pile. At least it was nice to receive letters like this. The letter from Opal made her smile vanish after a few sentences and Korra hastily checked the date; not long after Suyin went missing. 

The next letter was purportedly from Iroh but bore no resemblance to the handwriting on his helpful messages while they trekked through the Earth Kingdom. Unlike Iroh's carefully formed, near printed handwriting, this one was beautiful in it's flowing calligraphy. Was this really his handwriting? How had it changed so much? Not a pleasant letter to move onto; lots of harsh words about the Great Uniter and some new technique she had employed. Korra's heart dropped a little. Iroh carried on and mentioned something about lightning fast metal, invisible to the eyes that left tiny spheres embedded in his body. Was that even possible? Like Katara he did not seem like the type to lie, and he confessed his defeat at the hands of...

"Kuvira," Korra breathed as Iroh repeated the same name as Katara. Her hands clenched the paper. "He must have been hurt pretty bad," she murmured to Naga who softly whined in response. So much so he was not sure what he was saying or writing. Or dictating given the different handwriting. It fit too; Katara admitted she healed Iroh before arriving in the North - if Iroh had been delirious when talking to her then, it would explain why she named the Great Uniter as Kuvira later on. It was even possible this other author had made a mistake when writing and used the wrong glyphs for what appeared to be Kuvira's name. Not that Korra could figure out how the error had occurred, but it was a pretty common problem. In any case, she could not, would not believe Kuvira capable of the deeds they accused the Great Uniter of.

She read through the rest of the letters, heart sinking a little. Nothing from Bolin. Nothing from Asami. Nothing from Kuvira. The first was a futile dream she knew. The second unlikely after her behaviour in Ba Sing Se. But the third? Why had Opal made the effort but not Kuvira? Korra plucked up her pen and started replying. A few letters to Zaofu, though with recent strife penned without any confidence of them arriving. The city had not fallen to the Great Uniter as far as current intelligence indicated, but the surrounding area was war-torn and communication was becoming increasingly difficult; static jammed radio waves and far too hawks died in transit. Still; hopefully either Suyin, Opal, or... Korra hesitated but scribbled Kuvira's name on her own copy of the letter. She had to trust in her friend, unless... No. Her hand cramped by the end and it was about time to get back to her duties. "You going to be okay here?" Korra asked. Naga did not answer, the polar-bear dog softly snoring. "Good girl. I'll be back a bit later."

* * *

The village had been one of several they had once passed through on their way to find Asami; back then it was nothing more than a simple farming community. Now it was one of the main refugee sites within the Earth Kingdom, in addition to operating as a relief centre for dealing with the rash of diseases now plaguing the surrounding lands. Diseases that they seemed to never be able to treat quite quick enough or quite as thoroughly as she wanted; the nearby medical tent had a line of patients extending as far as she could see - just like every other day. They needed help. And like every time she came to help there was a ripple of recognition as she stepped into the tent. Kya insisted it was good, even if the attention here - embodiment of their hopes - felt overwhelming. People brightened when they caught sight of her. Some even called out her name and title, jostling others just to catch a glimpse of her. She hurried to where the rest of the healers treated the sick, whispered hellos and thank yous as she took her place.

"The Avatar has come to save us!" an elderly woman cried as she shuffled forward for Korra's attention.

Korra shook her head. "I'm just here to help. But I will do all I can," she said. The woman bowed solemnly and told Korra what was wrong. Everything Katara had ever taught her came in handy here. She picked up little bits and pieces up from the other healers she worked beside but few could heal with water like her. After the first day Korra insisted to the crowds that the other healers were just as competent as her, the crowd seemed to accept it, but Korra still worried of people refusing to let another healer look over them, or cause delays as they insisted only the Avatar could help.

She listened as the sick and injured related their experiences and pasts. Some were reticent and reluctant to talk even after she healed them as best she could; others poured out their hearts and stories the moment she began patiently working on them. The first day had been the worst; Korra had held herself together through so many tales of sadness and lost loves ones, but as soon as night fell she needed to get out, needed to let the sorrow and pain out somehow. She crept out to the nearby woods, far from anyone and wept in the moonless darkness. It did not seem to help all that much, but somehow she was able to get back on her feet, determined to do everything she could.

More than one of her patients mentioned the Great Uniter. They never spoke her name, but told Korra how she bent the toughest metal without problem and yet fought and moved with a dancer's grace. Beautiful and cruel; destroying those who opposed and would not submit to her. So many had stories of imprisonment and executions - friends, family, strangers. Whole villages were shockingly left to starve if they remained resilient to the new leader's entreaties. During some breaks if she still had the energy she would play with the surviving children. At least she could still do something for them in the midst of the destruction and suffering. The air-scooter kept them all entertained as she chased around the camp after them. At least they still had their innocence. But how many would be orphans like Bolin and Mako? Too many. And how many would suffer as they had? Far too many

Night-time gave her the chance to meditate alone. No earthbending still, but it would come - just like the others had. Patience. Hard to be patient when she needed all the element back; two alone would not be enough to end the conflict. It was hard to concentrate through the events of the day. Naga helped the first night she was there, the warmth softness of her fur too tempting to continue meditating and forcing her concentration like that. She slept better than she had in some time, curled in Naga's paws. The effect faded too quickly; and the horrors of the day haunted her. She needed something more. Two days after Naga's arrival and Korra spotted the waxing moon. "Yue," she murmured.

* * *

Korra blinked her eyes open in the spirit world. Had it been easy due to the moon's growing presence in the sky or was she simply better at meditating now? No matter; she was here. The spirit oasis looked just how she expected it. And like she hoped, Yue was sat on the side of the pool, her legs trailing in the water. "Korra," she smiled. "I did not expect to see you again so soon." Her expression faltered. Must not be doing a good job of hiding her feels. "Is something the matter?"

"You could say that. Can I talk to you about it?" she asked.

"Of course," Yue said and patted the grass beside her. "Wait. Lie here," she said and patted her lap.

Korra blinked at her. "You want me to sit on you?"

Yue's smirk lasted a fraction of a second too long. "Your head, Korra. Rest your head here." She lay back, Yue looming over her. "Now," she stroked her fingers through Korra's hair. "I will listen to whatever you wish to tell me. Or I am willing to simply be here with you."

"Thank you," Korra murmured and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the spirit's fingers in her hair. Slowly, but with increasing agitation the words poured out of her. The camp full of the sick and injured, the refugees and survivors, her fears for the children. All of it. Yue was silent for a long moment when Korra finally ran out of words. A soft touch on her face made her blink her eyes open.

"You have seen much sorrow," she said as her hand wiped the tears from Korra's cheek. "But you have persisted."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep on," Korra murmured, enjoying her touch.

"You can only continue for as long as you feel able," Yue said, fingers returning to her hair.

"But... So many people are depending on me," she protested.

"You must do what you feel is right. The Avatar represents balance in your world. Even your help must not consume all your time," Yue said.

"I don't want it to," Korra said sharply.

Yue grinned. "And for that I am grateful. Your are both wise and compassionate Korra. You have helped so many."

Korra bit her lip. "Do you mind if I come back again? When it gets too much?"

"I would be honored. You know where to find me," Yue said.

* * *

Their group moved on, seeking out more villages that needed their help as refugees flooded into them. So much work; healing, food distribution - all carried out at the behest of Republic City, the Fire nation and both water tribes. Air acolytes swooped through the air ferrying the donated food. In the night-time Korra meditated, her focus on earth-bending seeming less important than again lying her head on Yue's lap. A moment of solace and calm after a day of pain and horror from so many.

The Great Uniter held Ba Sing Se and five city states currently - roughly equal to a fifth of the overall land mass of the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Empire's specific victories were all along the southern reaches of the continent and from the reports likely to remain there. The United Forces avoided the Southern Ocean while the Empire's armada ferried troops along the coastlines. Things would change in the end; the Earth Empire had control of numerous stations along the coast, and reports were unclear if they were making in-roads along the tracks. At least the Northern states were currently safe from the Great Uniter. Still not safe for civilians; the areas were suffering through ongoing conflicts and intense fighting for control of the crown. Or perhaps they would face the Great Uniter. Would one problem take the other out? One thing at a time; she needed to be a fully realized Avatar before she could truly intervene. There was little balance to be had by simply taking out the warlords.

Korra was faintly amused - though saddened - to arrive in the Omashu area after they broke camp. "Remember here, girl?" she asked Naga. "Looks different doesn't it? We came from the other side of the mountain." She, Mako and Naga had only stayed three days last time - and spent most of their time in a love hotel. It sounded somehow surreal to think of that now. Three days in the same bed and after all that kissing the first night, and nothing had happened between them. Korra sighed. How would she feel right now if Mako had not rejected her offer? If they had spent those days entertaining themselves in the hotel room rather than re-watching the Oma and Shu play over and over again. Would it have been as good as she hope, wrapped in Mako's arms and moaning? Maybe their time would not have been so different; they had been mistaken as lovers more than once while roaming the city, arm in arm. And a few onlookers assertions of just what occurred behind closed doors would have been correct. Korra shook herself. Not good to dwell on those memories right now. Mako was still a raw feeling deep inside.

Omashu had not made a formal request from the United Forces for assistance and it was not hard to see why; the city's defences at least looked imposing. Not as strong or with a legend of impregnability as Ba Sing Se had, but Omashu had suffered and weathered numerous attacks. Would the defences still be enough now? More than likely the walls went up when the major threat the city faced was of a Fire Nation army. The situation was so different now; how could this city - any city relying on stone for defense - hope to defend against an earthbending army? 

The city had taken in as many refugees as they could manage, but space within the limited was severely limited. The refugees had spilled out from the city and into numerous make-shift camps spread around outside the outer wall of the city. Well away from any defensive measures and shockingly vulnerable if the Great Uniter decided to attack. But what other choice? Kya commented that they were here to try and shift as many of the refugees back to Republic City. The healers were to prepare people for travel as best they could. Sloppier, faster work than before; it hurt to on alleviate pain enough to move the people on, but the situation was against them. Korra visited Yue each night, her friend listening as patiently as ever as she unburdended herself.

The evacuations had been in operation for just over a day when Kya hurried over to Korra as she helped a group of elderly refugees across a muddy river. "Korra; we are ordering a general retreat. Everyone is to dismantle as much as we can outside the city and push back to Gathelatio."

"Is it the empire?" Korra asked, keeping her voice low.

"Yes," Kya said, her face deadly serious. "We've received intelligence the army is heading right for us. Omashu should be okay, but the people outside..."

"How long do we have?" Korra said, shivering and glancing at the group of elderly refugees. They did not appear to have heard the discussion.

"Less than I would like; the advanced troops are coming by rail - they'll likely be here by dawn. The rest will come over-ground," Kya replied.

"So soon," Korra breathed. "But we need to help the people here don't we?"

"We do. And it pains me that we're doing this; but we don't have a choice. You know we don't have nearly enough soldiers here. We're here to guard you and the healers not fight a war." Kya stared into her eyes. "But like you said we need to help these people; and it looks like that means if we try to save all of them, we'll lose all of them. We have to help as much as we can. I am keeping the airships running until the last minute. We'll get as many people out as we can."

"I... I..." Korra sagged. It made a horrible kind of sense. "I understand," she said. 

"I hoped you would. The same orders are going to all the other healers. Prioritize people to go on the airships. Really bad cases should remain here for now-" She held up her hand as Korra tried to interrupt. "We are negotiating with the king. He can take more than he says, and given the extra time the walls will provide, I want to try and get them evacuated from inside the city."

"The best we can do," Korra muttered.

"This is war I'm afraid," Kya said, her smile wan. "Our choices are limited."

Korra kept looking back as they began retreating a few hours later. Stragglers collapsed tents and bundled their belongings together. Many began limping behind the United Forces personnel and a gratifying number walked along side them. But there were far too many camped below Omashu.

* * *

Korra rolled onto her back, opened her eyes and stared vacantly at the roof of her tent. Sleep simply was not coming this evening and she could not get comfortable. Naga normally made her nod straight off, but tonight she felt too warm and her neck seemed forever at an odd angle. The temptation to slip into the spirit world once more came to mind, but she doubted she could concentrate to enough of a degree to make it there. Omashu was so close and they were running out of time before The Great Uniter arrived. Was it her? Was it really Kuvira leading the group?

"Sorry girl," Korra said somewhere past midnight. "I've got to know." Naga lifted her head as Korra dressed and grabbed her staff. "You need to stay here though," she said. Naga stared at her. "I know, I know. I'll be quick okay? I promise I'll be back." Naga lowered her head but kept watching her as she left the tent. Her confidence slipped a little half-way across the camp; she could bend air and water now, but how much water there to draw upon close to the city? There were the rivers, but her reach was not quite what it once was. She dithered for a moment and hurried to the supply tent. Four water-skins should be more than enough. Not that she had ever used one before - but then she had a tendency to default to using fire when confronted with opponents. No. She could not afford even a momentary distraction like that now. Emulate Katara; she famously only ever used one. How different her first confrontation with Amon might have been with something like this at the start of the fight. No. That way lay a never ending chain of might-have-beens and other paths no longer available to her. She had to deal with the present as she found it.

Getting clear of the camp was easy; most of the United Forces personnel were dealing with the refugees who had traveled with them. Korra flicked open the glider and bent a gust to send her sailing into the night sky and back towards Omashu. She was almost at the city when it became obvious the dark sky was not solely because of night; a column of smoke towered up from Omashu, the source fires horribly vivid in the darkness. The Earth Empire had arrived early and the figh had already begun. Korra's stomach tightened as she flew closer. There was sporadic fights in the city's lower levels; at least the Earth Empire had not only made it into the lowest ring. Kya's airships at least were still running - just as she promised. Korra swooped lower; she had to make sure as many as possible made it out.

Something odd on the battle field. Korra squinted; they looked like mechatanks. So the Earth Empire had those too; the unused Equalist weapons from Ba Sing Se given new life and sent to belch fire into Omashu. Asami had mentioned something about how the hulls were platinum to guard against both fire and metalbenders. Those things would be unpleasant to deal with. So far they seemed to be holding a perimeter around the city while ground troops flooded into the city. First things first though; putting out the fires.

Korra aimed for the wall dividing the lowest ring of the city from the one set above it. The fire was beginning to take hold, the city's earthbenders torn between destroying the buildings the fire clung to and repelling the invaders. She could help; and fortunately there was a large body of water nearby. No need for the skins just yet. Korra landed heavily, snapped her glider closed and waterbent as fast as she could. The resulting wave washed over the burning buildings and doused the flames. More and more people turned to stare at her as she continued to bend the water, submerging every flame beneath her wave. Some water left; she froze it into place over as many breaches as she could see. But she was merely half an Avatar; in the past she might have pushed the whole army back; her hasty reinforcement of the walls melted in moments after a succession of volleys from the mechatanks.

The Earth Empire soldiers flooded in through the newly exposed breaches; from the looks of things there were earthbenders amongst them. The city defenders threw barriers and obstructions as fast as they could, though some opposing force collapsed them moments later, and some constructions became malformed shapes as two evenly match benders tried to control the same rock. They could only hold the section for so long, and she could not help them directly. Korra's hands itched to earthbend and help, but it was still beyond her. Slowly, but surely the Earth Empire pushed their way further into the city. All too soon the call came for a general retreat and the defenders fell back, scrambling up into the next ring, pushing refugees and civilians before them.

Korra leapt up and used her glider to sail to the top of the city. Huge lines of refugees waited for the next available airships, soldiers barking orders in the chaos. She grabbed for whoever seemed nominally in charge. "How is the evacuation going?"

"We don't have enough airships for the population," the solider said in frustration, annoyed at first, but his expression brightened. Just her presence seemed to give people hope. If only she felt deserving of it. "The pilots are going as fast as they can but..."

"It's not fast enough," Korra nodded. "So we need to buy more time. How many more people need to get out?"

"Nearly a thousand left. I make that ten airship loads assuming no over-crowding." He grimaced. "And not counting the city defenders."

Korra glanced up at the mass of people waiting and the shadowy forms of the airships rising above them. "Send a hawk to General Kya of the United Forces. They're not far from the city. Tell her we need more airships-"

"Belay that," a voice angrily interrupted. The King of Omashu looked haggard in the dim light, the light catching on his jewelry. He glared at Korra. "I would hope the Avatar would have more confidence or be able to drive our enemy back. But if you cannot then we will. We will repel them! We will win! The soldiers of this city will fight to their very last breath!"

Korra tried to remain calm even as she wanted to scream at the hopeless optimism. "Look down there!" she said fiercely as she pointed to the lower rings. The Earth Empire were building up speed and advancing at a startling rate. "You're losing this fight." Worried looks all around her and whispered concerns; they thought she could save them. "I'm sorry. I will help as much as I can, but I'm not a full Avatar anymore. But you can't hope to drive them back out. Not now. If you want your people to live, than ask the United Forces for help." 

The king muttered something about losing honor, but nodded brusquely. "Send the hawk," he said scowling as he stared down into the flames now growing in the city. 

"Thank you," Korra said. "Send the hawk now. I'll take care of the fires for now, tell your men to put everything they've got into holding this ring. There can't be many left below us and-"

"People of Omashu." The voice boomed out of every radio and echoed in the across the entire city. A shiver ran up Korra's spine and she shivered. A familiar voice. Far too familiar. Louder than she had ever heard it, but the speak was unmistakable. "I am the Great Uniter," the voice came again. "If you try to escape the city only uncertainty awaits you out there in the Earth Kingdom. You may escape today, maybe even tomorrow but there is nowhere safe forever." Korra shuddered. She sounded like she was enjoying the spectacle. What had happened? "One day you will face my forces again - however far and however long you run. Fight us and you will lose. Pledge allegiance however and all are welcome to join with me in uniting the Earth Empire. You will be under my protection as my citizens; together we will be one strong, unified nation."

Korra blinked, unsure what to do as the voice continued, still trying to persuade people. The civilians huddled nearby shuddered, some moaning with fear, others hurling obscenities at the Great Uniter. Far below them, more and more soldiers poured into the city. Where were the airships? Korra stared up; hard to see anything with the smoke obscuring the sky. The other rings where falling as she watched, more and more defenders caught by the Earth Empire as they tried to fall back. Too many survivors and a hundred or so troops. "Avatar Korra? I know you are here. I wish to... talk." Korra's blood ran cold. Had she brought the Great Uniter here? All she wanted to do was help; maybe she would have been better off staying in the south. 

No. She was the Avatar and she had a duty. Her opponent could not continue. The Great Uniter - Korra could still not think of her by any other name - controlled only a single element; earth. Korra had two different elements to use - and her opponent had little experience dealing with airbenders. Korra could defeat her; challenge her to a duel as Iroh had described, watch for this technique and use both her elements to subdue her. If nothing else it would delay the inevitable and maybe allow the last people to get clear of the city before the Earth Empire reached the summit. A distant drone caught her attention; the airships were on their way back.

"Keep on evacuating. I'm going to buy you some time," Korra shouted as she ran for the edge of the ring. She stumbled to a halt; Earth Empire troops swarmed right beside them - they had made it so far so quickly and no one had noticed. Then the people they had been waiting for? Korra shuddered. She needed to end this immediately. "I am Avatar Korra!" she roared above the din. "I request an audience with the Great Uniter!" The soldiers all stared up at her, flickers of recognition on faces as they muttered her name. The fighting slowed and halted, Omashu defenders taking advantage of the pause to hurry to safety. The crowd shifted; something, no, someone was coming. The crowd parted, people backing away and crouching into a bow as a solitary figure stalked across the ring below. A woman. No. No, it was impossible to ignore the truth visible with her own eyes. 

Kuvira looked up at her and smiled. She gestured and she rose up; the movement shocked Korra for a moment before realization set in. Metalbending; she was lifting herself with metalbending. There was something else there; an impression of something larger that seemed to hand above and around Kuvira like a shroud. Korra frowned and in the moment she concentrated the impression faded. Kuvira's smile did not change as she stepped onto the upper ring. "Great Uniter," Korra muttered.

"Avatar," Kuvira replied.

* * *

"More of them?" Wing asked staring past Bolin. He turned staring ahead along the tracks. A group of people were waving and shouting at the train as it approached. The train shuddered as it began slowing down; the driver seemed to have no choice given the people sitting directly on the track. They looked alarmingly like Earth Empire soldiers. "We might need to get them out of the way. Looks like a job for you," he grinned at Bolin.

"Maybe," Bolin murmured, his body tensing. It would be easy to scare them off with a little lavabending. Wait; there was something different about these uniforms. He caught Wei's arm. "The uniforms look... different?" A streak of red paint bisected the Earth Empire crest. 

"Defectors?" Wing asked, frowning. "The uniforms look defaced."

"Could be a bluff," Wei added quickly. "We should be ready."

"I hope they're real," Bolin said in a shaky voice. No desire for more fighting if he could avoid it. "Wait; look there are refugees with them too."

The train continued to slow; there were still moving fast enough to zip straight past a number of people who scrambled to their feet and ran alongside the train. "Wei!" A voice called. "Wei! It's me!" A girl was keeping pace with them even as the train felt like it was coming to a halt.

"Kallen!" Wei called as he waved to her. "Good to see you!"

"Don't go to Omashu!" she blurted as the train lurched to a halt. Kallen bent double, panting.

"What?" Wei asked. "Why?" 

"The Great Uniter is headed there." The name still made Bolin shiver; even her alter-ego, the name she hid behind induced dread in his stomach.

Wei sagged. "Should have known she'd head for there," he muttered as Kallen caught her breath. He slid onto his stomach and hung over the edge of the carriage. "Where should we go then?" he asked. "Is there another line we can take?"

"Kagami's good!" Kallen said. "There's a switching point a few miles further. Should be able to take you in the right direction. And we heard the United Forces are headed there too - and we're going there as soon as we can."

"You don't want to get on the train?" Bolin asked, frowning. Not that there was really enough room even on the roof anymore for more passengers

Kallen shook her head. "No. We want to find Opal first."

"Opal?" Wing and Wei said in the same moment. They leapt off the train without a pause, the whole vehicle jolting as it began to move. Bolin glanced ahead; the Earth Empire defectors had cleared the track and were helping people clamber up onto whatever handhold they could find. Wing and Wei's spaces on the roof were rapidly filled. Bolin dithered for a moment and dropped down after the twins.

"I'm coming too."

"What about Korra?" Wing asked. "I know Ku- the Great Uniter's over that way, but, c'mon, Bolin. It's Korra!"

"I know. I know! He stressed, but..." he sighed. Conflicting emotions. Fear, expectancy, loyalty. "Why are you looking for Opal?"

"You didn't hear? No one's seen her since she stopped The Great Uniter from killing Prince Iroh." Wing and Wei exchanged surprised glances with Bolin. "It back-fired on the Earth Empire; made the Great Uniter lose a lot of popularity," Kallen said.

"Which camp is she in?" Wing asked hurriedly. "We need to rescue her too. It'll be just like the other camps; Bolin can use his lavabending-"

"She's not in a camp," Kallen interrupted.

"Huh?" Wei asked blinking at her.

"As far as anyone can make out she vanished from the camp and not even the Great Uniter knows where she is now. Last we heard was that her badgerhounds had tracked her towards this area, but she had enough sense to cross a few rivers and now they've lost her scent," Kallen said.

"Bolin; I've decided - you can't come with us," We said suddenly.

Bolin started and immediately tried to protest. "But I-"

Wing shook his head. "This is about our family. We can't lose our sister too. Not after Zaofu, Baatar turning on us and whatever happened to Mom." his voice cracked as he spoke.

"But-," Bolin tried.

"No," Wei said. "If she was in a camp we'd need you. But she's out here somewhere; we've got a lot more experience in the wilderness. For Opal's sake, for yours and-" He grinned. "Even the world; Korra needs to know you're alive. It's risky, it's dangerous, but you need to go to Omashu."

"You know the Avatar?" Kallen asked as she stared at Bolin in wonder. "Wait, all of you?"

"We have talked to her once or twice. And Bolin here? He not only knows her, he-" Bolin cut Wei off with an elbow to the ribs. Wei winked at him and Bolin sighed.

Kallen was frowning. "But... the Avatar is why the Great Uniter is headed to Omashu. She found out she was helping the United Forces and..." she trailed off.

"So she needs to know what's coming for her," Wei said. "So; you go to Omashu and leave Opal to us."

"This is amazingly unfair," Bolin sighed, the worry about abandonment tempered by the rising excitement that Korra was closer than she had been to him in so long.

"Maybe." Wei grinned. "But we'll see each other again in Republic City, right?"

"Right," Bolin replied, smiling.

"Good." Wei looked at him oddly and leant forward, pressing his lips against Bolin's. Bolin started , the kiss both a surprise and arousing. His eyelids fluttered; open his eyes and pull away or continue the kiss? So different to when he had kissed Haruhi, different to kissing Korra. Unexpectedly enjoyable. He kissed back, the kiss prolonging more than he might have expected it too. His head felt dizzy and concerns about just how long they had been kissing seemed barely worth his concern until finally Wei pulled away from him. The loss of contact was almost dismaying and Bolin almost leant forward to continue but paused when he noticed Wei grinning. Bolin could not help but smile back. "Sorry. That was just in case one of us didn't make it. Last time I promise-"

"It's okay. I just never kissed a guy before..." Bolin mumbled, his head still spinning a little. His face felt flushed, and it was a little difficult to catch his breath. Not to mention how the rest of his body reacted. Hopefully no one else noticed. "That was... nice," he added awkwardly. He glanced around to find they had garnered a sizable audience including many from the camps. 

Cid was grinning at him. "Hero's reward," he said with a smirk.

"Your fans will be delighted," Mari from the women's camp giggled.

"Fans?" he asked weakly.

"You're a hero Bolin! And now we have to wait who you wind up with; the Avatar or Wei here," Mari said.

"Tell you what; I'll give you an incentive..." He glanced at Mari. "You don't mind me making it more complicated do you?"

Mari shook her head. "Either way sounds good."

Wei smirked. "Okay. So, Bolin? If you haven't confessed to Korra by the time we next see you, you have to kiss me again, okay?"

"Not that much of a deterrent," Bolin murmured. Wei raised one eyebrow and Mari hopped excitedly from one foot to another. Bolin sighed. "Okay, I'll do my best to let her know."

"Nu-uh," Wei said shaking his head. "Promise?"

"I promise," Bolin said wearily. "You all going to be my witnesses I guess?" The camp survivors murmured their ascent, not everyone quite as interested in the semi-soap opera as Cid and Mari. "I guess I'll see you all in Republic City," he said.

"You will! Take care Bolin," Wei said and waved as he, Wing, Cid, Mari and the others set off across the country-side. The train was barely visible ahead of him - not long before it had to switch track. Maybe he should have stated with it until then - now he had no choice but to walk. Bolin stayed close to the tracks and began walking towards Omashu. 

The journey was lonely and tedious. To his immense relief the city still standing when he arrived and there was no trace of the Earth Empire inside the city or in the surrounding area. The banner above the entrance proclaimed Omashu the city of love, and he tried hard not to see it as a good sign. The pessimistic conclusion soon seemed accurate; Korra did not seem to be here. Maybe the rumor had been wrong? A worrying possibility given the blank looks when he asked where The Avatar was. Maybe he arrived ahead of her? What to do now; go looking or trust in what he had heard and remain here until she did arrive. A few hours amongst the refugees and it became impossible to leave as he helped out as much as he could. Only so much he could do without waterbending or any medical knowledge. It took some time for the new rumour to finally reach him, but he could hardly sit still when he heard it; the Avatar had arrived a few days before and was helping the over-spill camps outside the city walls right now.

Bolin finished tending to his assumed duties as quickly as he can and sprinted for the city gate. Too late; just as he reached the outer gate it slammed shut and alarms blaring. For a moment he panicked, certain that the authorities were after him. Maybe the city had already fallen and they hid that fact to draw in more people? The moment passed; the massing troops on the walls was evidence enough; something else was coming. A few shouted commands confirmed it; the Earth Empire was here and Bolin shivered uncontrollably.

* * *

"It's been a while, Avatar." Kuvira added "Korra," a moment later, almost as an after-thought. Her smile did not reach her eyes which stared at Korra with an unnerving intensity. She seemed so different to the friend Korra last saw months ago. "I am surprised - but pleasantly so - to find you here. We've been anxiously awaiting news of the Avatar's recovery these last few months-"

"Wish I could say the same," Korra blurted, her fists clenching and her heart racing. She almost regretted saying the words, but could not stop herself as she carried on talking. "It really is you. I didn't want it to be you," she said. "I thought everyone was mistaken or they were lying. Only I never stopped to wonder why they would do that. I guess I didn't want to believe you could do it." Kuvira cocked her head to one side questioningly. "It is true?"

"Is what true?" Kuvira asked lazily. "Oh this? All of this?" she said indicating her army with a swooping gesture. "I can only surmise you mean whether I am the one known as the Great Uniter. I should think that answer is obvious, though I will admit I feel it more accurate to note I was once called Kuvira but that name has little meaning for me any more."

Kuvira stepped forward and Korra stepped back. "But the things people have said about you and your followers. All those terrible things; taking over provinces, forced labor, executions. Purging fire nation and water tribe citizens in the Earth Kingdom. Were those true too?" Kuvira stared at her impassively. "Answer me!" Korra growled. She darted forward and grabbed Kuvira's unifrom. "Tell me they're not true!" she hissed shaking the Great Uniter.

Kuvira wrenched her shirt from Korra's grip, hastily smoothing the rumpled fabric as she took a step back. "Typical," she said as she brushed at her uniform. "As always you have been blinded by your emotions." She took a deep breath, her expression softening. "What you have no doubt heard is propaganda designed to discredit me and my efforts. I assure you I do only what I must to liberate the people of the Earth Kingdom from their oppressors. I am bringing a revolution so that all may benefit. Just as we both did to the Matou family - it's just my current project is somewhat... bigger," she said.

"You expect me to believe they were all lying?" Korra asked hotly. "Hundreds of men, women and children? All of them?" Memories of the sick and injured, many dying even as she frantically tried to keep them alive.

"Yes," Kuvira said simply. "Had it not occurred to you that my enemies are the ones responsible for these crimes? Attributing them to me allows them to defame me."

"What enemies?" Korra asked shaking her head. "People who refuse to bow? Who don't want to be part of your empire?" Kuvira said nothing and continued to stare at her. "What about the Fire Nation citizens? The ones you asked Prince Iroh to negotiate for? The world knows what you did when he accepted your duel."

"The... citizens you are referring to were guilty of trying to incite a rebellion. There were no innocents among them; I detained them because there was no other choice. I had to keep the peace," Kuvira said with an shrug. "Is it really so surprising their prince took their side without question? He challenged me and I faced him. The truth of the matter has been twisted by many to serve their own ends - the Fire Nation prince among them." There was a seductive smoothness to her words; so easy to just believe her. No. Her response to the question about the Fire Nation hostages was a non-answer.

"Where is Opal?" Korra asked. "She stopped you fighting and then?"

"Korra, I understand you have heard upsetting things, but please believe me: I do not know where Opal is. We had a disagreement and she left of her own free will." Kuvira shrugged. She looked sincere. But how could Korra believe her - standing here at the highest point of Omashu with her troops rampaging through the streets below them. Too convenient in her excuses and reasoning. Too many question still - not least how had Omashu tried to hurt her? "It must be difficult to take in," Kuvira murmured as she stepped forward, her hand gripping Korra's shoulder. "But the Earth Empire is doing good and we are making so much progress in our bid to unify the kingdom. But there is so much we still have to do." Kuvira smiled gently. "Think of this like your predecessor; when he helped Zuko as he took the Fire Nation throne. You can do the same. Join us Korra and we can forge this nation anew. We can finally achieve peace."

The question hung in the air for too long. Seductive and tempting. If Kuvira was honest then maybe they really could change the Earth Kingdom for the better. She could regain her earthbending, learn from Kuvira and - like she said - they would be just like Zuko and Aang. If she was telling the truth. The memories of her patients refused to fade, the look in their eyes, the pain and suffering. "No," Korra said quietly. "No, not your way," she added and pulled away from Kuvira. "You goals are laudable, but nothing can justify your methods."

"There is no other way," Kuvira said, her expression hardening. She was tensing up and again there was that flare of something around her. Something vast and complex beyond anything she had felt before. It faded again.

"Yes there is," Korra said fiercely. "You said people were the most important thing in the kingdom. I've been listening to the people, Kuvira. Have you?" She gestured to Omashu. "This is not right. This city was trying to help out people running away from you. And here you are blowing holes in it and setting it on fire. All this time I thought you wanted to help the world. I even admired you for what you wanted to do." Korra shook her head. "I can't let this continue."

"Disappointing. Heart over head-" Kuvira began.

"Enough," Korra growled. "No more of your nonsense." She pointed her folded glider at Kuvira threateningly. "This ends now."

"Trying to emulate him are you?" Kuvira smiled smugly. "Your predecessor. The damage he caused to the world and yet you think he a good role model. You have the same kind of poor taste Bolin had."

"Don't say his name," Korra growled.

"What? Bolin's? It's not like avoiding it will bring him back from where you left him." Her smiled widened as Korra's fists clenched even tighter. "I never did tell you what I did before you found me in those tunnels did I?" she asked. Korra blinked. What was this? "I should apologize for that. I had intended him to keep you company after. I never wanted to hurt him, never wanted him involved."

"What are you...?" Korra murmured in quiet horror.

"He would have been so useful right now." Kuvira sighed. "A great loss. Did you never wonder how he got into that cavern? He followed me under the palace thinking he could be a hero or something out of his puerile dramas. I told him to stay away, but you were such an inspiration and he worried about me." Kuvira barked out a laugh. "That boy would follow you to the ends of the world if you let him. And that's why he died down there!" Kuvira looked too smug, too gloating. Korra's nails bit painfully into her palm. "The big idiot could not leave well enough alone-"

The punch was everything she could muster; pain, hate, anger, frustration, vengeance, revenge. She scarcely recognized the howling shout that accompanied it. Her own voice, twisted in her throat and leaving it aching and sore. The force of her fist threw Kuvira backwards and Korra gave her no chance to recover as she slammed into her and tackled her to the ground. She slammed her fists down at her so-called friend, but Kuvira had the advantage here. The ground somehow turned, her knees unable to find purchase as she slid off of Kuvira. The Great Uniter was on her feet in moments, her boot lashing out to catch Korra's chin. The pain made her vision blur and she hastily scrambled backwards and struggled to her feet. Only just in time; several metal sheets spun through the air. Korra lashed out with her staff and blasted them away. "Take it back," she demanded as she bent a blast of air at Kuvira. It knocked her backwards and slammed her onto the rock nearby.

"Where were you when Ba Sing Se was in flames?" Kuvira snarled as she scrambled to her feet. "Where were you when the Queen died and the only ones willing to lead where more like her? They did not care for the people, and we had no Avatar to turn to for help." Another barrage of metal, the wind failing to catch all of them and not slowing the remainder by close to enough; the onslaught damaged her glider in seconds. 

Korra tossed it away the battered staff away. "I've come back," she hissed as she pulled a water whip from one of the skins. Easier to break the rocks like this - not so sure on the metal. "In time to save the kingdom from you."

"You want to undo it all?" Kuvira asked, panting hard. "You want to turn back time and progress? I did all this without you. We don't need you and your specialness. You do not understand the world. All you know to do is beat up the people who frustrate you. You see only the short-term. Just like a child. The future cannot arrive without sacrifices!" A barrage of rock ripped from the floor beneath them both. Korra twisted a thick thread of water around herself to act as a shield. Kuvira paused after her barrage and Korra took the opportunity to send a stream of water at Kuvira's knee and froze it in in place. Her opponent stumbled, off-balance enough to bowl her over with another blast of wind. Kuvira was down but not out; she hastily scrambled side-ways and threw herself into one of the transport chutes. She was getting away.

Korra chased after her, preferring to leap from structure to structure as she tried to keep pace with Kuvira, blasts of air and water keeping her aloft. Kuvira paused on the penultimate outer ring of the city and assumed an unusual stance. What was she trying? It looked like no earthbending or metalbending form Korra had ever seen. Nothing like fire, water or even air. Korra thudded onto the ground a good distance from Kuvira and sprinted right at her, a new water whip curling from the skin. Kuvira did not seem worried. What was she doing? Trying to taunt her? The Great Uniter completed two spins and she only realised what she was seeing as Kuvira's hand pointed right at her. There was a flicker of movement from her hand and Korra's shoulder seemed to explode with pain. Just like Iroh had said. Korra stumbled, her fingers flexing, the water whip falling to splash uselessly on the ground. It was not as bad as she had feared; her arm still seem to work. Kuvira scowled and spun around again - too far for Korra to attack in time. She leapt for a nearby pillar and pressed her back against the solid stone. What now? She could not keep hiding here, and even here was worrying; could Kuvira penetrate solid rock with her attack? Something smacked with an alarming crack into the pillar and Korra jumped, calming a second later. The attack had not penetrated the pillar. She glanced up - the pillar stood, but was now riddled with cracks and splinters. How many more could it survive? And what then? She had no choice; she needed to take Kuvira head on.

* * *

The soldier tried to push Bolin away as he sagged almost pulling Bolin over. "Leave me... save yourself," the soldier gasped.

"Not doing that sir," Bolin replied. "We haven't got far to go. See? We're almost to the top." He glanced over his shoulder down into the destruction of the city layers below them. He had helped so many up from section to section, the Earth Empire army terrifyingly close on his heels.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Bolin said firmly and hauled the soldier up, half carrying, half dragging him up the steep steps. A movement above; more soldiers peering down at him.

"Hey down there!" Someone shouted. "The Avatar is commanding we all evacuate the city. Everyone is to head for the airship station!"

The Avatar? Korra was here now? "Okay!" he shouted back. "See," he said to the solider. "Gotta do what Korra says." The man just grunted in reply. Another soldier took the man's other arm as they drew level and the three of them continued to push on p through Omashu. The pain in Bolin's legs seemed to fade, the climb getting easier. She was here! He carefully left the man where the line of the airship began. "Ko- The Avatar; where is she?" he asked the nearest solider.

"She's fighting the Great Uniter at the bottom of the city," the solider said hurriedly, his focus past Bolin. The airships were busily filling up. "I wouldn't worry about them at the moment, just get on-board and get out of here."

"What about Korra?" Bolin said wandering away from the people waiting to board.

"She's the Avatar," the man said behind her. "She'll be fine."

Bolin shook his head. "You don't know that. I... I'm going to check on her." He turned back. "Please try and keep a ship ready. If she doesn't come back, neither will I."

"Don't be a fool!" the soldier shouted. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Her friend," Bolin said and he leapt for the nearest transport chute. He grabbed a chunk of rock to skid down the steep chute; so much like the aftermath of the fight with the Red Lotus. It was hard to miss where Korra had to be; a ring of people far below contrasted against the pale rock, and two distant figures in the centre. He lost sight of them as he reached the ring and threw himself from the chute, landing with an awkward roll. So many Earth Empire soldiers clustered around the fight, their uniforms a stark and unpleasant reminder of the recent past. He shuddered at the thought of trying to push through the crowd; but he needed a vantage point. He needed to help Korra if the situation arose. A series of crumbling pillars loomed over the fight; good enough. Bolin scrambled up with difficulty, his fingers unable to dig into the rock and instead he had to cling to be whatever handhold he could find. A bit higher. There. There were two women fighting below him; the sight both lifting his spirits and crushing them. Korra and Kuvira were here. It had been so long; one he had dearly wanted to see so badly. The other he never wanted to see again in his life.

Korra was charging at Kuvira who was in turn doing something strange; she started spinning on the spot and pointed at Korra as she darted out from behind a shattered pillar. Korra tried to dodge to one side, but what was she trying to avoid? He squinted. Kuvira scowled and span around again as the Avatar rushed foward. Korra stumbled to a halt after a few more steps and sank to her knees. Her hands pressed against her side which was rapidly reddening with blood. Bolin blinked; blood coated her shoulder too. Korra drew a stream of water across her side, her face contorted in agony as she lashed her arm forwards. Kuvira rolled away, stood and span again. Korra tensed as the spin completed, but looked more confused than hurt. Her gaze dropped. What was wrong? Her clothing looked darker, but not like she was bleeding. Kuvira repeated her motion three more times and now Korra looked panicked.

Kuvira had somehow destroyed the water skins at Korra's waist. She might be able to draw some of the water together, but the Great Uniter had as good as disarmed her. Kuvira was smiling, smug, self-assured. Korra scowled in response and with a sweep of her arm, Kuvira flew backwards and landed on her back. Korra's face was a mask of agony as she kept moving both her arms, the wind picking up all around them. The shifting dust made clear what she was doing; she was bending a torrent of air to keep Kuvira pinned in place, dust and debris raining down onto the Great Uniter who did not seem able to move. What now? If Korra stopped Kuvira could move and do who knew what. But could she hope to go on forever? He could help. The thought of coming close to Kuvira made him feel ill, but, no. He needed to help. Korra was going to win this.

Wait. Kuvira opened her eyes, her mouth twisting in fury. Her fingers clawed at the ground, sinking into the rock like sand. The sharp crack echoed around the city as the ground cracked and splintered in a widening circle around her. Korra looked concerned and took a step back as she kept on bending. There was something wrong with Kuvira; her eyes were half-closed - and in the fire light they almost looked as if they were glowing red. Kuvira raised her hand, pushing through the gale pinning her down, a metalsheet gripped between her fingers; abruptly it lashed down and the wind died. In the same moment, Korra twisted awkwardly, her feet tripping over themselves. Something sailed up in the air from Korra; what had she been carrying? Korra slammed into the rock and curled in on herself as the other object landed beside her.

"Get up," Bolin breathed. Korra did not move and reamined lying on her side as if frozen in place. What had she dropped? Bolin blinked and tried to make sense of what lay beside Korra. It looked almost like- No. It could not be. Korra looked like she was gripping her shoulder - the opposite one that had been bleeding. Bolin stared at the object, not wanting to accept that part of it was the same colour as Korra's shirt and the rest was the colour of Korra's skin.

Bolin barely remembered dropping from the pillar and shoulder-barging his way through the baying crowd. He was only faintly aware of Kuvira struggling to get to her feet as he collapsed beside the still unmoving Korra, a pool of blood beginning to develop around her. "Korra," he murmured in a shaking voice. She was bleeding badly, her eyes open and staring ahead unseeing. "Someone help! Please! Help her!" he shouted. No sympathetic faces in the crowd; all of them zealously praising the Great Uniter as a young woman lay bleeding. They had made no move towards him, but how long could that last? Korra needed help right now. Cursing he tore the sleeve from his shirt and tied it around her shoulder as tightly as he could, the blood soaking the fabric in moments. He needed to stop the bleeding. His gaze drifted to the dismembered arm again. Could a healer reattach it somehow?

Something moved behind him; Kuvira stared at him. Bruises covered her visible skin and her left eye swollen tight shut. Her good eye was wide with disbelief as he returned her gaze, his whole body trembling. He shivered uncomfortably reminded of the last time they faced each other. She turned away - she ignored him - and shouted to the crowd. "Let it be recorded today that The Great Uniter has defeated the Avatar!" She raised her fist and the crowd cheered her. "We have proved that we no longer require her or any like her. And now Omashu is now part of the great Earth Empire." She stared up towards the tip of the city and Bolin followed her gaze. He could not see any airships at present. Please let there be one more. "Those still within the city must demonstrate their loyalty. Like you all they will be treated fairly as citizens of the Earth Empire are. If not - and they choose to be an enemy - they will be dealt with as I dealt with the Avatar."

"Murderer!" Bolin growled. "You killed the Earth Queen and her family! You tried to kill Korra!" Not as much of a reaction as he might have hoped. Some of the Earth Empire watchers gasped and muttered around them, but far fewer than he hoped. Kuvira looked at his dispassionately. "She's deceiving you!" he continued. "This mess in the Earth Kingdom; she caused it all!"

"Bolin," Kuvira was staring at him. "Hand the Avatar to me and this time I will let you go free."

"Over my dead body," Bolin replied.

"Yes, well, we tried that once. I've had some practice since then," Kuvira replied smoothly. "I think I might succeed this time."

"Unless you kill me you're not getting her," Bolin yelled.

Kuvira chuckled and shook her head. "Your courage is commendable, but look around you; I have won this battle. You will both be my prisoners in moments. But I will at least offer you the chance to avoid her fate. That is at least if you demonstrate your loyalty to me."

"Don't count me out that quickly," Bolin muttered. His knees were trembling and his arms felt weak. "I'm not letting you look down on people like me. We're not expendable resources for your goals! We can't just be sacrificed for your ideals. We're not weak and we're not stupid!" He took a deep breath. "I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted as loud as he could. The crowd silenced for a moment, all eyes turning to Kuvira.

She looked surprised for a moment but then her face broke into mocking laughter. Bolin scowled at her. "Oh, Bolin, if I knew you were so keen on dying I would have made more of an effort. I have given you every chance to live and yet you persist in standing in my way. Your resilience may have brought you here, but it is with only a little regret I tell you it will take you no further. I do not back down from a duel - and I do not lose." She shifted into a combat stance. "Strike me - if you can."

With a grunt Bolin charged at her. The rock beneath his feet slid out from under him and he stumbled. He leapt away from the shifting rock. He needed time for lavabending, but she was not giving him even a chance to start. It took all his effort to dodge and avoid the myriad of attacks she fired in his direction. Showing off to her troops. The crack of a rock across his forehead left him dizzy and his vision blurry. Was he bleeding? No time to worry about it. He lost sight of her in the dim light. Where was Kuvira? A movement to his left. Dodge, wait, listen, feel. There. He avoided another lunge from her and threw all his strength into a punch at the last place he sensed her. His fist connected with something and he finally blinked his vision clear. Kuvira stumbled back and with a look of rage she charged at him, her fists slamming into him over and over again.

* * *

Bolin collapsed to the ground, curling in on himself and moaning with pain. As she rained down her attack. Metal plates and rock would be too good for him, too quick. And fitting revenge; how dare he strike her? It was oddly satisfying to cause pain like this, her fists slamming into the soft parts of his body, his whimpering disgusting her. She arms tired and she got to her feet. How did he keep coming back? "It's over. Stay down, Bolin."

"Not over," Bolin muttered as he staggered to his feet, swaying dangerously as he tried to assume a combat stance. This was becoming tedious; first the Avatar, now him. Everything seemed to hurt and it was increasingly difficult to see anything. Vaatu's power should be at her finger-tips, the power adding such force to the blow that removed Korra's arm. But how had she done it? She could not be certain how she drew on it just moments before. No, she did not need it now, not against Bolin. She might have underestimated him once, but now earthbending and metalbending would do. She lashed out with a wave of rocks. He side-stepped them - only just. Kuvira scowled and threw a metal plate at him. Same again. No, she had at least drawn blood; a trickle of blood from his ear. What was she doing? Pleased she had just barely scratched him? He had to die. Bolin meanwhile had made no attempt to move, and stood stock still, his fists clenched at his side. Abruptly he dropped to the ground, both fists smashing into the rock. Strange. The rock started to glow with an increasingly bright. The ground melted.

Lava. Kuvira backed away as the intense heat washed over her. The pool of lava was small, but rapidly began to spread. Bolin had turned back to Korra; Kuvira reached out to attack and snatched her hand back as her uniform caught fire. The pool was moving inexorably towards her, the melting rock sluggish but gradually picking up speed. She took a few steps back. Not enough. Most of the troops had already fled and a burst of lava from close by sent the rest panicking. Bolin had hoisted Korra into his arms and was heading back towards the stairs up to the pinnacle of Omashu. She hurled a metal plate at him and missed by a wide margin; she could not look away from the lava for too long.

Kuvira sprinted and jumped down to the lower terrace, the lava spilling over the edge moments later. All around her the soldiers panicked and fled in all directions. Fools; they were going to trap themselves at this rate. How did one stop lava? They needed to redirect the flow - or at least slow it down even if temporarily. It would be difficult; the rock of Omashu was melting easily as the lava flowed across it. "Earthbenders!" she yelled as she backed away from the inner ring. "Earth walls. Block the flow and fall back." It was useless to pretend they held the city now - there would be little left of the lower levels at this rate, and at the speed it ate at the rock, even the upper reaches would fall.

Not enough earthbenders and not enough earth walls. The lava was flowing in between the defences and speeding up. Kuvira blinked; the lava flows were sweeping towards her. She threw up a rock wall, horrified to see it melt away in a moment. Her back pressed against the outer wall of the city - no chance but to flee. She leapt for the wall, fingers digging into the wall. Something intensely cold enveloped her foot. Dizzy for a moment, the cold vanishing in an instant, blistering heat supplanting it. Her fingers clenched and she shrieked in pain. Another cry ripped from her throat a moment later as a new wave of pain shot up her leg. Move. She had to move. She started climbing, her vision distorted by tears, her legs burning, the stench of charred flesh engulfing her sickeningly. Two hands and one foot were all she could feel - her left leg pulsed with fresh pain whenever it smacked against the rock or she tried to use it to gain a foothold. Must not look. She needed to. No. She hauled herself onto the wall, the flickering flames still sprining up from her clothing and her gaze dropped to her left leg. She could not even see her foot. No. Earthbending; dust - use it to smother the flames. Her fingers clawed at the rock and awkwardly crumbled it over her legs. The fire died, but the pain did not diminish in the slightest.

"We've got you ma'am," a voice said. Akikio. Her kenpei. Kuvira relaxed and let her carry her down from the wall and away from the city. She stared back at the glowing lower levels of Omashu, the level above the lava beginning to slide down into the destructive hear. A single airship took off from the very peak of the city. Both the Avatar and Bolin still lived. Kuvira quivered in fury. She had lost? To Bolin of all people?

"Use the mechatanks. Bring that airship down!" she ordered, her voice breaking and the pain threatening to consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a few real life things the next chapter will be posted on the 8th of April.


	11. Love is Brightest in the Dark

"I need a doctor!" Bolin yelled as he stumbled up the last few steps to the pinnacle of Omashu. There was still one airship left; his only chance at salvation. The guards beside the hatch looked surprised for a moment and one darted away as the other beckoned him forward. His legs ached from running and he could not stop worrying that he had taken too long; that Korra was beyond saving. The guard re-appeared at the door, an older woman beside him.

"What's the issue?" she said backing away as Bolin stumbled into the craft.

"That's all of them. Get moving!" the other guard yelled into an intercom.

"Arm," Bolin tried to say, his lungs seeming to burn with each breath.

The woman swore. "Bring her to sick bay. Hurry!" Korra looked horribly pale, her arm wound still oozing blood despite the temporary bandage. Bolin rushed after the doctor through the crowded airship as the whine of the engines increased and the deck shifted beneath his feet. Must not drop her. The doctor barked orders as she rushed into a brightly lit room just ahead of him startling two nurses. "Put her down," she said as she rifled through a cabinet. "We need to operate," she added and the nurses hurried into action.

"Please, help her," Bolin said as he laid Korra down as gently as he could on the operating table. He stepped back and looked away as the doctor and nurses started cutting through Korra's clothes and unwound his makeshift bandage.

"We'll do whatever we can," the doctor said. "She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor muttered; she sounded less than optimistic. Bolin chanced a look back; blood covered Korra's chest. Her underwear was slick and a nurse was slicing through the straps of her bra with a practiced hand. He glanced away, caught sight of the remains of Korra's arm and winced. So many injuries. How had Kuvira caused those odd holes in her shoulder and side? Like her missing limb, these leaked blood, nurses pressing bandages against each. The Avatar had not said a word since Kuvira's attack, her eyes unfocused and vacant. Even now her gaze seemed to just drift around the room, moving from the doctor to each of the nurses and - finally - she stared at him. He met her gaze as her eyes fluttered and slid shut. Was she okay? Had she seen him? Bolin took a worried step forwards.

"Don't worry," the doctor glanced at him as she carefully pulled a bandage away and probed the hole in Korra's shoulder. "The sedatives knocked her out."

"Then-"

The doctor shook her head. "Can't promise anything. She's not out of the woods yet, but I reckon we can fix her. Bolin nodded, relief flooding through him. He looked around worriedly. Was he in the way? He needed to clear out and give them space. He took a step towards the door. "Hey!" The doctor called. "What happened down there?"

Bolin gulped and turned back to her. "I don't know exactly. Just, Ku- The Great Uniter did something and her arm..." he trailed off.

The doctor shook her head. "Not that. It's nasty but I've seen injuries like that before. Clean cut; looks like it was made with a blade. I want to know what caused these," she pointed at the hole in Korra's shoulder. Bolin shook his head. The doctor held up a metal sphere. "This was in the wound in her side." Bolin stared at the foreign object. Was this also Kuvira's doing? To penetrate Korra's body like that, the sphere must have been moving at a speed faster than he could imagine.

"I don't know what they are," he answered at last.

The doctor clicked her tongue. "Hope she doesn't do this to anyone else; nasty."

"But her arm-" Bolin started.

"Is a familiar issue," the doctor interrupted. "Check for any objects in the small wounds and suture as best you can." The nurse nodded. The medical personnel shifted a little and Bolin caught a glimpse of Korra. The remains of her arm were an ugly mess of stitches and nurses sutured the other wounds, but despite that he was painfully aware she was naked. His breath caught in his throat and he felt disgusted. He glanced away hurriedly. The airship trembled and buckled a little; everyone braced themselves for a moment and the craft settled. The doctor sighed in relief. "Think we got it all." Bolin did not move. "It's fine; there's a blanket over her," she added.

Bolin flushed a little and looked up to confirm Korra was now covered. She looked better; still pale, but she was breathing evenly. He kept his gaze away from the dip in the blanket indicating her missing arm. "She really is going to be okay?" he asked as he took Korra's remaining hand in his own, her fingers limp against his own.

"The Avatar is going to live through this. She'll need a lot of recovery time and she's not going to be awake for a few hours still." She sighed. "And the arm... I don't think I need to say anything more."

Bolin sagged against the bed. "Thank you. Doctor...?"

"Song," she said smiling. "And you are... Bolin?" He nodded. "Saw your picture after your team made it to the semi-finals of the championships." She gazed down at the slumbering girl. "Before we all found out who she was." Song shook her head. "Never thought I'd get to meet her."

Bolin opened his mouth to reply as a tremor shook the airship. "What was that?" he asked, staring around. The flight had been less than smooth so far, but this was worse.

"I don't know." Song darted to the intercom. "Bridge, what's going on? I have a patient in critical condition down here!"

"Not our biggest worry right now," came the reply. "Enemy fire incoming!" Kuvira. Bolin darted to the nearest window. Flaming masses flared up on the ground far below them and with a streak of fire hurtled up towards them. "Commence evasive manoeuvres," the voice on the bridge was saying.

"Too many incoming. All hands brace for impact!" another cried out. Something slammed into the airship and the deck tilted under Bolin's feet. He threw himself back towards the bed, just barely stopping Korra from rolling right off as Song and the nurses clung to the nearest bulkheads. "Direct hit on the port engine," the voice said.

"We're losing altitude."

"All hands brace for impact!"

Song pushed away from the bulkhead and joined Bolin beside Korra. "Hang onto her!" she called as she carefully held Korra's right shoulder and leg. Bolin gingerly held onto her other leg as the airship lurched and with a scraping crunch smashed into something. Bolin planted his feet as best he could as the shuddering in the hull threw everything from the shelves onto the floor. The floor tilted the other way slamming him against the operating table. He gasped in pain, but kept hold of Korra. Another violent lurch and the airship thankfully stilled.

"We're grounded. All hands report in," a shaky voice called over the intercom. The other areas of the ship shouted their situation and injuries. Song lurched across the messy floor to declare herself, her staff, Bolin and Korra okay.

"Now what?" Bolin asked.

"Wait for another airship or try overground I suppose," Song said. "Assuming we're not sitting turtle-ducks. Bridge; are they still firing?"

"Negative. Attacks have halted... Wait. Abandon ship; the Earth Empire army is heading right for us," the voice on the intercom said.

"Can we avoid them?" Song asked.

"Negative; there's a large contingent moving to cover the mountain's base and what looks like three squads heading our way," came the reply.

"She's after Korra," Bolin said. "We... we endangered you by coming on-board. We need to get out of here."

"Don't worry about that. I was just doing my job." Song waving her hand as she stared down at Korra. "You really think the Great Uniter is after her?"

Bolin nodded. "Possibly me too."

Song stared at him in amazement. "That so? Now just what did you do to annoy her so much?"

"Lived."

Song grinned. "Definitely approve of that tactic. Okay; so if they are looking for you..." She turned back to the intercom. "Anyone on board willing to buy us some time? We need..." she stared at Korra. "A twenty-something water-tribe girl and-" she stared at Bolin. "Same age earth kingdom guy." There were a few shouted acceptances audible. "Great, come to the infirmary." She stared at Bolin. "Now strip."

"What?" Bolin asked.

"We put two people who look like you in your clothes and send them off in the opposite direction to where you're going. The army goes after them - and hopefully doesn't just kill them on sight," Song said, pausing a moment as she rifled through what remained of Korra's clothes. She shook herself, lifted the cut and torn shirt pants from the pile and started mending the remains of Korra's clothes. "Quickly! Strip! You don't have anything I haven't seen a hundred times."

"Okay," Bolin said, still feeling nervous at just undressing in front of her and the nurses. The volunteers arrived and Song explained the situation quickly. Soon Bolin was wearing clothes a little small for him and the water-tribe girl was helping Song push Korra's limp limbs into her top.

"Scarf too," Song said holding her hand out.

"No." Bolin shook his head. "You can take the rest but not that."

Song opened her mouth to protest and closed it. "At least tell me someone on this ship has a red handkerchief," she growled.

"I'll check," the earthbender offered and darted away. Bolin unwound the scarf and pushed it into his pocket.

"Bolin; you are now personally responsible for the Avatar's health," Song said throwing bandages and disinfectant into a bag and shoved it into his arms. "Keep an eye on her. She should not be moving around right now, but we don't have much of a choice to even try and give her recovery time. Keep an eye on her shoulder, her side and arm. You see any sign of blood on the bandages then change them right away - and get to a doctor as soon as you can regardless. There's a series of tunnels cut into the mountain; you should be able to get past the army that way." She rushed to the intercom again. "Any firebenders on board?"

"Negative," came the reply. "Got a few flares and some flammable material..."

"Then this is going to be hard on you," Song said. "No light down there but not a lot of other choices. You'll have to muddle through. If the legends are true-" She shook her head. "Unless the Avatar wakes wakes up, desperate to firebend..."

"Maybe," Bolin murmured. "I think I can do it. What about you?"

"Great Uniter's after you two," Song replied with a shrug. "We'll play decoy and buy you as much time as we can."

"I..."

"No," Song said firmly, glancing at the returning earthbender who waved something red. She nodded at him. "You get her out of here and safe," she said to Bolin. "You hear me?" She turned back to the intercom. "Pilot, can you see the nearest cave entrance?"

"Just under one hundred meters away. South-West."

Song nodded. "You heard him. You two," she said pointing to the volunteers. "Head North-East as fast as you can. And hide your arm," she said to the woman, who after a moment of confusion tucked it into Korra's shirt and across her chest. "And you, go!" she said to Bolin. He hefted Korra into his arms and stumbled across the uneven deck and out into the night, the volunteers on his heels.

"Good luck!" the woman said as she and the man sprinted away from him. They vanished into the gloom and all too quickly he heard a distant shout. Bolin took the opportunity to hurry across the uneven ground towards the tunnel. He almost missed it in the dark, already tired. Should he wait here and keep an eye on things in case they needed him or-? No. Any chance of detection and he was not sure he could get away fast enough. He took a last look back at the grounded airship and headed underground.

* * *

Bolin could see nothing. Hear nothing but his and Korra's breathing; hers soft and regular, his still panicked and irregular. Had to keep Korra safe. Concentrate. He could use seismic sense here too. He stomped his foot down as hard as he could and concentrated on the sensation. The ground, the walls... he could sense them. The faint, yet insistent march of hundreds of booted feet on the mountain some distance away. He shivered; not purely out of fear - the tunnel was freezing. Had to keep moving. But how much longer in pitch blackness? There was a fork ahead; the differences between the tunnels vague with seismic sense. He chose the left fork and kept trudging forward. How long until he found his way out and where would he wind up? He just wanted to rest; still not fully recovered from the camp. And it seemed like he had taken the wrong choice at the fork; dead-end. Bolin scowled, turned around and retraced his steps. The other branch seemed to head deeper underground - had to be the right way. If not then he must have missed a major turning somewhere.

All alone in the dark. Would it have been like this if he'd gotten lost mining? Underground with almost no idea where he was or where he was going? Not paying enough attention; his toe snagged on something and he stumbled forward, Korra tumbling to the ground and rolling out of his grasp. She groaned as she hit the ground. "Korra!" he shouted, his words echoing horribly loudly into the distance. Seismic sense. Ground, walls, Korra. There. "Are you okay?" he asked. No reply. He felt gingerly over her. Her arm, her neck. She still had a pulse. He moved his hand to her face, her breath ghosting across his palm. Bolin heaved a sigh of relief. "Have to be careful," he murmured. Was her wound okay? No way he could tell even with his slightly enhanced senses. He felt at her shoulder and the stump of her arm. Neither felt wet, but his hands were so cold he was not sure. He gingerly hefted her back up and carried on, one foot carefully in front of the other.

How far had he walked? It could not be that long; not yet. But there was nothing to see and little to hear outside of his own breathing. Seismic sense laid the immediate vicinity clear to him, but his range was so limited and it was getting harder to distinguish between one rocky outcrop and another. Had to keep going. His feet were the first to start hurting, the ache slowly climbing to his ankles as he tried to settle Korra into a more comfortable position. Now his back and shoulders ached, his arms rigid beneath his friend as even his hips blossomed with new pain. Did this passage ever end? Was this the rest of his life; an eternal march forward until his legs gave out and thanks to him they would both lost deep below the earth? Just like Mako had ended his time alive. Had Bolin come so far to wind up trapped like that all over again?

Bolin's head was starting to spin, his mouth as dry as the desert sands. He blinked. A child holding a red scarf was right in front of him. Mako at about half his final age. The diminutive figure waved the red scarf over his head and shouted "I'm Zuko. I'm the Avatar's firebending master!" He struck a new pose. "And I'm going to fight my evil father and save the world!" Mako punched and kicked the air. "Avatar Aang needs our help! Toph!" Mako stared at him. "Use your metalbending and bring down that airship!"

"Aye, aye, Zuko," Bolin answered slurringly as he smiled.

"Good." Mako nodded. "Now follow me!" he turned and ran into the darkness, just about visible ahead. "Hurry! They're going to burn the Earth Kingdom!" Bolin forced his trembling, sore legs to move faster and pursue the younger Mako who held a flame in his hand. Or was it the scarf? Would Mako disappear if he fell too far behind? Mako glanced back, his voice distant but still audible. "You can do better than that Bolin!"

"What you talking about, Zuko," Bolin said in between gasping pants. "My name is Toph, not Bolin." Mako grinned at him. They would make it out of this place - Mako would make sure of it. Bolin blinked. The boy with the scarf was gone and now he could see nothing but blackness again. Bolin sighed and wavered. For a few moments the pain in his body had diminished. Now it seemed to slam onto him with renewed force. He wanted to rest. No. Bolin sighed and trudged on. No stopping yet. Far too plausible that Kuvira could sense them down here even now. They needed to be deeper. Would Korra be okay? What if- No. Korra was strong; she could survive this. But then, Mako was strong too; smart, tough and stubborn. He fought to the bitter end - never knowing it had finally been the end. He could not lose Korra too. Could not spend the rest of his days mourning a brother trapped in the crystal cavern and the girl he loved lying dead in these tunnels. That was no kind of life; it would be better to be reborn sooner if that happened.

"And maybe I could meet Mako's reincarnation like that?" he murmured. "He'd be born only a few months before me. Maybe we'll meet the new Avatar too. Won't be as good as you though." His heart lurched. "Though, you'll be from the earth kingdom next time. And if we don't stop it you'll be in a horrible place. And Kuvira... She might do what Ozai did." Bolin sighed. "Why am I so selfish? Mako sacrificed everything. Hope you're not too disappointed in me," he said to Korra. "Need to be strong. Like you and Mako."

Enough. He had to stop, if only for a moment. He lay Korra carefully to the ground and sat carefully beside her.

* * *

Kuvira's eyes flickered red. No. There was more to it than that. Something larger was there with her, above, beyond and intertwined with her. Something malevolent and hostile. As Kuvira moved, the thing behind her moved too, it's movement a fraction after hers. It's hatred of her was almost palpable, the hostility flowing from it and threatening to overwhelm her. And for a moment she almost understood why. Her arm stung, but rather than diminishing the pain deepened, pulsing and overwhelming her thoughts. Something twisted her body in the air, the pain in her arm intensifying further with every passing second. Her head pulsed with fresh agony, but it paled next to her arm. Her arm. She glanced at it; why did it hurt so much? It was right there. She could see it beside her. Blood. So much blood. A man was fighting Kuvira; a red scarf knotted around his neck. People chanted and cheered all around her. Mako? No. Mako was dead.

Korra gasped as she blinked awake. Nothing. She opened and closed her eyes a few times, the action changing nothing. She could see nothing. There was nothing to see. She waved her hands in front of her face. Her left hand anyway - something was wrong with the right and it hurt as she did so. Korra gritted her teeth and let both arms fall back. Nothing. Where was she? Dead? Not what she expected. Korra shivered, trying to wrap her arms around her for warmth. The motion made a new pulse of pain blossom in her shoulder again. Her right arm was uncomfortably sore. No. Her shoulder felt sore - both her shoulders; her right arm was completely numb while the left felt fine. She could not feel anything with her right hand. She moved her left hand to her left shoulder, and felt the mass of bandages of bandages. There was one spot on her shoulder that stung as she pressed down with her finger a little too hard. Best not do that. Something soft beneath her head. A pillow? There was someone else nearby; they felt warm from here. She tried to shuffle closer, but her body barely felt capable of anything. She felt... different. And what was wrong with her right arm? Moving it just caused more pain.

She tried to touch her hand, see if she could force a sensation in it. The frustrating impact of her fingers again cold rock grew tiresome. Korra could not find her arm. It had to be lying at an odd angle. Strange. Maybe it was... here? Again, nothing but freezing cold stone. She tried higher; wrist, forearm. Nothing. Korra felt up to her right shoulder. That was clear enough, her skin cool beneath her fingers. She shuffled her fingers across her shoulder, over a layer of bandages and onto her arm. They hit a void, her fingers touching nothing. Korra frowned and moved her hand higher. She must have misjudged the orientation of her arm. Her hand moved into thin air again. She pressed down on her shoulder and winced with pain. Gently then. She moved her fingers in slow circles, trying to gauge the limits and span of her arm as she worked lower. She hit the void again but her fingers slipped down, nowhere else for her arm to be. Korra's fingers closed over the bandages and the end of her limb. Her stomach churned as she jerked her hand away and gasped. Impossible. She felt back again, fingers retracing their movements, horror making her hand shake. Her shoulder, the top of her arm. And then a bandage-wrapped stump below. There was nothing around her shoulder. Her right arm was gone. A shuddering, agonised sob erupted from her throat as she retched, the contents of her stomach spilling awkwardly down her chin.

"Korra?" a concerned voice asked nearby. Something shuffled closer, a warm hand clutching her own. Her only hand. A new wave of nausea made her splutter uncomfortably. The voice was familiar somehow. "Korra, I'm here. Don't worry."

She gasped at the air, almost panting as her stomach clenced painfully, her body trying to retch again, the movement straining her throat. Had to reply. Her face felt awful, the stink of bile awful against her nose. She wiped her face as best she could with her left hand, bunching her shirt up to at least get the gunk off her face as she tried not to think about her instinct to use her right. What had happened? In that moment when Kuvira attacked her? That pain? "Where am I?" she said, trembling. Difficult to voice the important question - could this be undone and would she ever be the same again?

"You're safe," a familiar voice said. Too familiar, one she might have longed to hear but could never speak to her ever again. Bolin.

Was it him? Really him? If it was, it could mean little but her passing from the world of the living to beyond. She must have died. How long until she was reborn? Would she experience it? It was not as if she could recall the moment of reincarnation from previous Avatars. Korra breathed awkwardly. No wonder the Avatar kept coming back if this was what awaited you after death. Poor Mako. Poor Bolin. "Who? Who are you?" she whispered, tensing for the answer.

"Korra, it's me, Bolin," came the reply.

So she was dead. At least she got to meet him again. "Hey Bolin. Glad I got to meet you again. Would have been nice to see you though," she said. The hand gripping hers tightened.

"I'm glad too."

Death was not that scary then; not now it had happened. Cold, sad, painful, but not scary. The hollow feeling in her stomach intensified; how many people had she now let down? Mom and dad, Tenzin and his family, the entire Earth Kingdom. She failed to stop Kuvira. Would her replacement be able to stand up to her in time? Unlikely, but it was down to them now. Surely the next Avatar would have a far better chance at doing what she could not. And not lose so many friends in the process nor disappoint so many. She wanted to talk to Mako too. "Is Mako here?" she asked.

"No. He's..." Bolin broke off. "He's back where you last saw him. I had to leave him behind."

"Leave him behind?" Korra frowned. "You mean in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah," Bolin said quietly.

"He's dead..." she said slowly.

"Yeah."

"And you're not?"

"No. I'm alive," Bolin replied. Korra gasped, her eyes flooding with tears. Bolin was alive. Bolin was alive and he was right beside her. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and pulled it up to her cheek. "Ow, ow, ow!" Bolin said. She loosened her grip slightly but refused to let go. Rough, cracked skin touched her face, but it was warm, oh so warm against her cheek. He was so warm. So alive.

"Bolin," she mumbled through her tears. "I thought... I thought you died." She pulled her hand from his, a new wave of guilt almost overwhelming her. "I left you there. Oh, Bolin, I left you down there and didn't- Couldn't do a thing for you. I didn't want to, but what the others said - it was horrible but it made sense. I should have had more faith in you." She gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Bolin said quickly. His hand stroked against her cheek and she jerked her head away from it.

"Forgive me," she said, turning her head away from him.

"There's nothing to forgive," he replied hurriedly. "Korra, please listen to me. I'm glad you made it out of the cavern. I never thought for one second you abandoned me. If you stayed I don't know if we could have both made it. I wanted to let you know, but I was ill, and I was scared and... I'm sorry for scaring you," Bolin said.

"I wanted to keep on waiting. I... I should have had more faith and come back for you," Korra insisted. "But I had to... No. Should have-"

"I'm here now," Bolin interrupted. "The past doesn't matter anymore. We found each other!" His hand seized hers and something soft brushed against her skin. "I almost gave up too, but I kept on hoping."

It would be so easy to keep on begging for forgiveness, hoping that he would be okay, but he did not seem to want that. He wanted to move on, but it was hard to let go of the sense of responsibility. She wanted to so badly. He was here; miraculously alive. She gently pulled her hand from his and felt up to his face, almost laughing as she did so. His eyebrows, his nose, his jaw, the thick fuzz of his stubble. Her fingers traced along the curve of his lips where he smiled and faltered at the tears on his cheeks. "I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too," he said his voice breathy..

"My arm," she said fearing the response.

"Sorry," he replied. "It happened too fast - I was too far away..."

Korra shivered. He was too far away now. She needed to feel more, to be warm. She needed to feel him. "Bolin?"

"Korra?"

"Come closer? Please?" A moment of hesitation, and then more warmth pressed against her side. Bolin seemed to blaze with heat and she fidgeted closer into him, ignoring the jarring pain in her shoulders. "Closer. If... if you can..." Korra murmured, staring up into the darkness, the warmth of his body like a hot bath. The urge to beg more forgiveness was impossible to resist. "I'm... I'm sorry I left you. Asami, she..." Korra winced. "She was trying to make sure I was okay and I hated her for it. She chose me over you, and you-" She sniffed. "The ceiling fell in. I wanted... I wanted to help you. But I couldn't do anything." She sobbed. "I messed up - Amon took my bending. And because of that... If he hadn't, I could have saved you back then. Even so; we should never have left you."

Bolin shook his head, the edges of his hair catching against her face. "The last thing I wanted was you or Asami getting hurt. At least... At least you got out." He was silent for a moment. "Asami wasn't in Omashu was she?"

His voice grew panicked. "No," she replied quickly. "No. I hope not." Was it possible? The city had been evacuated. If she had been there she would have escaped.

"Hope not? Is... is Asami okay?" Bolin asked.

"She was," Korra said, a painful lump now in her throat. "She was... I don't know where she is anymore. She was upset too - when I- When we lost you." She sighed. "I need to find her. I need to tell her I'm sorry too. I bet she misses you. I missed you so much. Everyone missed you. And I want to be there when they see you again."

"We can go back and see everyone together," Bolin said. "I... I would like to see everyone again."

"We will," Korra said. The silence spooked her. "How did you do it though? The twins tried to dig you out but..."

"It's a long story," Bolin replied.

Korra squirmed against him. "Do we have time? I want to know."

"I'll try." Bolin's words were oddly hypnotic as he described his painful route from the crystal cavern to the rocky tunnel they currently lay in. He stifled a yawn as he reached the end.

"Sorry for tiring you out," Korra said smiling.

"I'm okay. It's... you heard. It's been a long few... months," he finished awkwardly.

"Then rest. I'm... I'm tired too."

"I want to hear about you first," he said.

"It's not the best story..."

"Please," he asked.

"Okay." She left so much out, not wanting to admit so much of what she had and had not done. A new shiver racked her when he fell silent. "Now you really should rest. Though I think we need to be closer if we're not going to freeze to death."

"I can't get much closer sorry," Bolin said.

Korra lifted her head. "Can you put your arm under my head?"

"Oh, er, sure?" Bolin straightened his arm out, brushing through her hair. Not easy in the dark. Korra lay her head down. "That better?"

She reached out awkwardly with her left arm and tugged his arm closer to her side, letting it rest against her belly. "Now it is." Korra sighed as Bolin's warmth spread through her.

* * *

Bolin's arm was still around her when she woke up, his body warm against hers. Her pulse raced as he realized just how intimate they were being. So simple, but so wonderful to lie closely with another. This was different again to sleeping beside Asami who curled against her in much the same way. Very different to Mako who had taken pains to avoid touching her. She could almost drift off again right now, the rock floor of the tunnel uncomfortable, but bearable. So warm. It would be nice to laze longer like that, just enjoy the heat from his body. No. They could not risk delaying much longer in this cave.

"Are you awake?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah," Bolin said in a strained voice. Korra shuffled a little and winced as her sore muscles made themselves known.

"Sleep okay?" she asked. Why ask that? It was extremely uncomfortable on the rock.

"Next to you who wouldn't?" he said.

Korra smirked and tried to swat at him. She probably came nowhere close. "I will take that as a compliment though."

After a few painful attempts, Bolin was able to get her upright, though her legs trembled even as she stood still and threatened to give out with every step she took. He offered to carry her again, but Korra refused. It would be unfair to burden him, but she was unable to walk without his aid, her arm hooked around his shoulders, his around her waist. Good enough. Wait. How did they know where they were going? "Not going to light the torch?" she asked.

"Don't have one. Or a lamp. And since you can't firebend yet..." he replied.

"How are we going to find anything like this?" Korra asked, straining her eyes but seeing nothing still. No light for her eyes to even try and adapt to.

"I, um, learned seismic sense from the Beifong twins."

"Oh. Wow," she said. "Glad you did. Feels like we could wind up going in circles otherwise." She kept on walking forward, Bolin always adjusting their direction very slightly, or guiding her to a turn she could not even see was there. Was it worth seeing if she could use some water and fake-heal just to generate some light? No. Something of a waste. They fell into a rhythm eventually, Bolin walking at a pace she could comfortably maintain. "I didn't dream it, did I?" Korra blurted after a long stretch of silence. "I mean," she clarified, "Kuvira's the reason why my arm's gone isn't she?"

"She is," Bolin said after a pause. Of course; she was not someone he would want to think about much either. Nor her. The bile rose in her throat as her shoulder throbbed again. Best to focus on happier things for now.

"Before... Did you say this was a cave system near Omashu?" Korra asked.

"It is" Bolin said as he stamped his foot down. "At least the entrance was right near the city."

Korra nodded. "If we just had some light... If it's the same caves, I've been here before. Me and Mako-" she cut herself off. Might not be the best time to mention him, but it was too late now. "We- we almost got lost in here."

"You came here with Mako? When?"

"Guess I skipped that bit; it was while we were on our way to Ba Sing Se," Korra replied feeling a little odd admitting the incident. "We ran into a spot of both with badgermoles and I remembered about the singing, and we thought it would work but... Mako managed to sing so badly he upset the badgermoles." She grinned in the darkness, but faltered as memory caught up.

"He used to sing when he didn't think I could here him," Bolin said. "I'm not surprised the badgermoles didn't like it." He chuckled softly and Korra joined in. At least he still seemed okay. "So can you remember anything of the way though?" Bolin asked with complete seriousness.

"Maybe. But we could see. Both of us could firebend back then." Korra lapsed into silence. "So much easier if I could now."

"At least you got water and air back though," Bolin noted.

"Yeah. Now I need the other two." And then fight Kuvira. Red eyes. What did that mean? She needed to know more. How had Kuvira fought back against her airbending. How had she thrown that plate with so much force? Her shoulder ached sympathetically but she fought the impulse to take her arm from Bolin's shoulder to clutch it.

"You'll get them. I'm certain," Bolin said. He stumbled to a halt. "Is that..." he asked. Korra blinked. There was a spot of light in the far distance. Korra squinted. It looked like a singular crystal floating alone in the darkness. She glanced beside her. The light was almost too faint still, but she could almost see the faint outline of Bolin beside her. He looked thinner; his body bonier - no longer the fit athlete she knew back in Republic City. Too little fat and too little muscle. He glanced at her and it looked like his eyes widened, his lips curving into a smile. "When Mako died I thought I couldn't go on. I wanted to die too to be with him." Korra could not think of a response as Bolin glanced ahead again. "I might have lost my mind back then, but... I wanted to see you again, so..." He took a deep breath. "Korra; you gave me a reason to keep on going. I made it through thanks to you. I just... thought you should know."

"Then you should know you saved my life," Korra replied. Another crystal flared into brightness in the distance, another following a few seconds later, the pace of the flares of light accelerating. "Thank you." More crystals flared up, the dim light flowing towards them like an inverted river; a stream of light flowing towards them, above them and into the tunnel behind them.

"So this is what Aang meant..." Bolin said.

The bright spot of light above them entranced Korra. The crystal did not hurt to stare at, the light soothing and gentle. "Hmmm?" she replied tilting her head to see where the crystal anchored into the rock and where it's neighbours splayed out from each other.

"It was in some of the stories. He and Katara got lost down here; they got separated from the others. They found the story of Omashu but thought it meant they needed to kiss to find their way out. In the end they found out a second too soon they just had to wait for the lights to go out." Bolin flushed slightly. "There's some versions where they did kiss there though."

"Kiss," Korra murmured as she turned to her companion. His eyes were the same colour as the soft green glow lighting up the cave. She reached out with her hand and stroked across his cheek. "Bolin," she murmured.

"Korra," he breathed, his eyes sliding shut as he leant forward. Korra's eyes closed as their lips met. Her arm curled around his neck, both of his around her waist. His lips were hot and soft against her own, his hands a blazing heat against her back. A faint tickle of his breath on her face as the kiss continued. Different. No tongue. Less experienced than Asami or Mako, but somehow it felt right in this moment. Reluctantly she pulled away, her lips tingled, desperate to feel his again. But she had to be sure. Had to see him again, check he was really here.

"It's really you," she breathed before kissing leaning up to kiss him again. He was being so gentle, taking such great pains to not jostle her shoulder, his hands resting on her waist. Fears and pain seemed to just fade as they embraced. She gasped for air as Bolin pulled away again and started into her eyes. "Bolin?" she asked.

"Korra?" he breathed.

"I promise I'll never leave you again. We'll... we'll make sure we're together from now on. Okay?" Korra asked.

"Okay." He nodded. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." He said it so earnestly that she could not help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as he frowned. She kissed his lips with a quick peck and then again on his cheek. "I really like that. It's... nice; knowing that I can rely on you." She sighed. "As nice as this is... I don't think we can stay here."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Better keep moving." They walked on in contented silence, the interior of the caves painted in a washed out colour as the crystals shone. At least they could both see now. An irregular pattern in the wall caught her eye. Wait. Were those the murals she and Mako found?

"The story of Omashu," Korra breathed. She tried to point, her shoulder hurting all over again. She grit her teeth, refusing to let him see her in pain. Bolin fortunately had seen the writing and was not looking at her.

"Is this the original?" Bolin asked staring at the carvings. "I mean, I know how the story goes pretty well. Or at least the modern versions. Is this the original one? And..." He grimaced. "Now the city built in their honour is ruined. And I'm kind of responsible." Korra let go of him and bracing herself against the wall as she struggled back up the passage a short distance. "Korra?" Bolin asked.

"We... we left a message here," she said through gitted teeth as she struggled along. "Here," she said. Bolin was beside her in a moment.

"'Bolin, Mako loves you very much'," Bolin read as his fingers traced over the words. "You wrote this one, didn't you?"

"I did," Korra nodded.

He stared at the wall, his gaze flicking from one phrase to another. "It's his writing," Bolin said, his eyes watering. He smiled at each phrase in turn, until- He looked away, a shiver racking his body. Korra hurriedly read through the writing, her heart lurching when she found the likely cause. Kuvira's name. She no longer deserved to be here, to join the rest of her and Mako's tribute. Korra awkwardly reached out and smudged Kuvira's name into a dark smear on the rock.

"Maybe in a thousand years people'll see his," Korra said. Would people still talk about Team Avatar? How the brave Mako gave his life to defeat Amon, how courageous Bolin saved Korra from the Great Uniter. How Asami- No. Too painful still. "Mako needs a proper epitaph," she said quickly. "Something to let any other visitors know of his courage, sacrifice and love."

"I have an idea," Bolin said as he pulled a sharp stone from the tunnel floor. With patient, careful swipes, he began carving a reply to each of his brother's message. He was trying hard not to cry, but his laboured breathed still echoed through the cave. Every one of his replies written as if he expected Mako to one day read them - the same light tone, each little quip gaining a response. And who knew? Maybe Mako or his reincarnation might one day see these. The last reply was different though; no joking, no mocking of his graffiti, just a simple message carved into the rock. 'Mako. Bolin loves you too.'

* * *

Korra's eyes ached when they finally reached the end of the cave. The last stretch was through ankle-deep water, the tunnel choked with dangling roots and creepers that were forever getting tangled in her or Bolin's arms as they pushed them aside. It took long moments of squinting for her to be able to see anything at all. Every blink left floating spots in her vision. She squinted up at the roots; maybe they were part of the banyan tree; if so they had at least made it back to the swamp.

"Is this the same swamp as in the stories?" Bolin asked as they stumbled out into what passed for fresh air here.

"Yeah," Korra said leaning against the rocky mouth of the tunnel. "This is where Mako and me crashed," she added. Korra stared around. "I think I remember some of the way we got here. Not sure what we'll do after that."

"We have to keep moving in any case," Bolin said. Korra nodded wearily and pushed herself upright again. Maybe if they could find the swampbenders, they might be able to help them, or at least point them in the right direction. Hopefully there would be no encounter with leeches this time and- Bolin had paused beside her and was now staring at something unseen ahead.

"Kuvira!" he whispered, his whole body trembling. He moved awkwardly into a combat stance as he stepped away from Korra. "She found us. Korra, try and get away while I hold her off!"

Korra followed his gaze; she could see no sign of Kuvira. Ah. The swamp's trickery again.

"Bolin-" she began as he rushed forward. She sighed in frustration as hurried after him as fast as she could.

Bolin flung himself at his illusionary foe and splashed into a murky pool. "This is your fault," he yelled. "You tricked Korra! You killed the queen and you think you're a hero?" Korra's back tensed; an uncomfortable reminder of Kuvira's true agenda. She shook herself and gingerly waded into the pool. "I won't let you touch her!"

"Bolin!" Korra gasped as she grabbed his shoulder. "It's not real! Bolin!"

Bolin blinked and looked around hastily. "Where did she... Oh." The strength went out of his body and he sat back heavily in the waist deep water. "Sorry. She just looked so real... Just like the stories."

"This place can do that to you." Korra perched on the bank beside him. "Still hard to think of her as an enemy. Well, I suppose it is a little easier now," she said staring up at the sky.

"The world needs to know what kind of person she is," Bolin said. "I... I was thinking of trying to get a message broadcast in Republic City."

"And we will. We can't let her go on." Korra took a deep breath. "She... she almost admitted that she tried to kill you yesterday. I think she thought she had? She was taunting me but I didn't quite understand what she was saying." Anger shook her. "How could she do that? Use me? Use us?" Korra asked. Kuvira had been a different kind of friend to the others. A superior bender who challenged her. Something to aspire to, to one day being a better bender than Kuvira. Just friendly competition, just how they related to each other. Little chance of that now; at least it was now finally became clear. The loss of her friend was due to the gaining of an enemy. And one who came perilously close to defeating her. If Kuvira found her now; would she even be able to defend herself?

"I didn't know what to think either," Bolin said, one hand gripping his arm oddly. "I think she was honest for a while, but somewhere on the way to Ba Sing Se she changed." He frowned. "I think Mako suspected but..."

Korra sighed. "If only I could have healed faster. I might have been able to stop whatever happened to Opal and Su." She shook her head. "But I would have never thought she could do that to her own family. Or Iroh." Bolin looked uncomfortable. "Bolin?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Nothing." She stared at him. "Okay. I- I used to admire her. Until..." He shook his head. "Sorry, I should have told you sooner in that cave..."

"No. No, you were in no shape to tell me, and I was in no shape to hear that. You needed to mourn Mako and I had to come to terms with what she did. We were both lost back there," Korra said. "Still if we had just left her behind in Zaofu..."

"Then we might not have ever found Asami." Bolin shook his head. "It's not your fault," he insisted. "All we wanted to do was save Asami. Kuvira just took advantage of us."

"I need to pay her back then," Korra said, trying to not think about her still absent friend.

"I'm with you all the way," Bolin replied. "I promised. Remember?" Korra smiled, her grin getting larger as his stomach gurgled embarrassingly. "Maybe we should get some food first?"

"Not sure how hungry I am, but- I should eat. And I can waterbend at least." Korra leant forward and peered into the nearest pool of water. "Are there fish in there?" She shivered. "Don't want to mess with any more leeches though."

Bolin pulled a face and scrambled for dry land. "Never liked the idea of those." He edged a little further from the water and patted his damp clothing.

"Want me to check?" Korra asked. Bolin flushed and shook his head. Korra peered at the water. "Not the best part of recent events..." she murmured.

"Was any of it good?" Bolin asked. "I mean, I know it's been hard but..."

"Yeah. There were a few moments when I could just not think about losing you all. The spirit world was good I think. Well, meeting Aang and Yue-" She smiled at his confusion. "The moon spirit."

"Oh," Bolin said. "Oh!" he said his eyes widening. "Korra, that's amazing!"

"So is she. But it wasn't all good. Zaheer was unpleasant to face again." She shuddered at the memory of Bolin during her first visit with Tenzin. "The swampbenders mentioned this whole area is connected to the spirit world." Korra glanced around. "I wonder... I wonder if I can regain my earthbending here?"

"Can you do it alone?" Bolin frowned.

"Well, I'm not sure quite how it works - the other two times were very different." Korra admitted. "I need to try though. And... I need you to do something for me," she said.

"Anything," Bolin replied.

"Guard my body while I meditate. I... I don't know how long this'll take." Korra settled herself into the lotus position. "Hope this works. Never tried to get into the spirit world on my own before..."

"There's a first time for everything," Bolin replied and touched her hand. She smiled, nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bolin held his breath and tried not to sigh as Korra's breathing settled. He should do something useful while she meditated. As long as he kept an eye on her, he could venture a little further away right? Maybe gather some food? How long since Korra had last eaten anything? He glanced around. Foraging should be easy. He just had to remember anything odd he saw here was nothing more than an illusion. Cling to that and he would be fine. Bolin shivered. He would still rather not see Kuvira ever again. Needed to get a fire going - night was beginning to fall; without fire they would have a hard time seeing anything. Was there anything in the bag?

There was something red nearby. An illusion; a boy wearing a red scarf, a ball of flame in his hand. Bolin hastily dug through his pockets. The scarf was still there. He heaved a sigh of relief and tied it around his neck. The boy waited nearby; it was Mako. But not Mako - despite those same golden eyes staring at him, despite how familiar he looked to his memories and that vision in the tunnel. He looked so real, tangible. Without a word, the illusionary Mako ran into the foliage. Mako was leaving him behind again. Bolin chased after him without thinking. He wanted to see him again. But as fast as ran his brother forever widened the gap between them. "Don't follow me!" Mako yelled over his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Just like when they were kids.

"Don't leave me alone!" Bolin begged, his younger self's words coming automatically.

"Stay!" his brother demanded. He kept on running and then suddenly was gone. Bolin stumbled to a halt looking around in a panic.

"Mako!" he called out. There was no trace of him. Wait. There. A flame in the darkness. Bolin peered forward. Another figure; Mako again, but older than he had been, but still younger than Bolin.

"It's dangerous here," Mako said. "Just...." He grimaced in frustration. "Just stay at home. I want you to be there when I get back. Okay?"

Bolin shook his head. "But you won't come back." Mako turned and ran again, Bolin stumbling after him. The ground gave away under his foot and he fell into a dark, murky pool of water. He struggled to the surface and looked around urgently for the light. There. He struggled to the bank and hauled himself up. Every time Mako vanished he reappeared moments later looking a little older and moving a little slower. Bolin was catching up - slowly but surely. Until at last he was stood right behind Mako, his brother facing away from him in a large clearing. "Mako," he breathed.

Mako slowly turned around. He was an adult once more; just as he had been when he arrived in Ba Sing Se. Bolin could not help the tears spilling from his eyes and he blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. His brother's eyes were as bright as the flame he carried. "Bolin," he said softly. "I have to go, and this time you really can't go with me." He sighed. "But... if you're not going to be okay on your own, there's no way I can leave you." Another echo out of the past. "Guess I have to stick around."

Every time Mako said those exact words in the past, Bolin had lied and told him he was fine, that he would be okay without him. He could not lie any more. "I used to say I would be. But Mako? I was never okay without you. I just said I was. I... I wish I never said that," he said, his voice breaking. "But... I want to try and be okay. I promise I will be okay on my own now. And I'll take care of Korra. For both of us."

"Thank you." Mako grinned and began walking away. There were other two figures in the distance. Bolin caught their faces as they turned to walk alongside Mako. "Mom, Dad?" Bolin murmured. The three figures did not look back and just kept on walking. "Goodbye," he said and watched until Mako's light faded to nothing. He was alone.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes again, her head pounding, her fingernails digging painfully into her left hand. She was getting nowhere. Her body ached from the fight and who knew how long lying on a rock floor. She clenched her teeth. Even without her body's relatively minor aches, the residual pain from her severed limb was shredding her concentration. Not that her mental state was in a good way beyond that and her mind was whirling. Giddy happiness at Bolin's surival tempered by the feelings of deep betrayal at Kuvira's new found role. Something at the edge of her vision; Kuvira looking haughty, dressed in her white and silver gown. She sneered and Korra looked away, deliberately ignoring the illusion. Rest was tempting, but the pain would be there waiting for her and ready to stop any benefit. Even then she was in little doubt her thoughts would still haunt her. And she still needed to return to the spirit world. She needed to regain earthbending somehow.

Another flicker in the distance. More illusions. Something stopped her turning away. The distant figure seemed to wear red at their throat. Mako? No. Impossible. The swamp was tricking her again. Kuvira was not enough to incite her, but Mako- It would not be him - not really. Far too little time had passed for him to even be reborn. And yet; the mystery lured her on. She would not go far, and it was not as if her meditation was going well. Korra hauled herself to her feet. The figure was smaller when she got closer and he darted away ahead of her. A boy with a red scarf. She squinted ahead; dark seemed to overwhelm the swamp so quickly and it was hard to see anything in the gloom. A flicker of light again; a spark of red, orange and yellow. The boy had conjured a ball of fire on the palm of his hand. She started towards it and it winked out.

Korra blinked. Nothing. Darkness all around. Nothing but fireflies and glimpses of moonlight between the swaying tops of the trees. She frowned and turned in a slow circle. There was something oddly familiar about this place. She took a step forward and surpressed a gasp of recognition. A tall, solitary tree in the middle of a clearing. The one the fireflies had circled, where she and Mako talked. Not as brightly lit in this moment, but unmistakably the same place. And there was someone else here; a figure hugging his knees with a red scarf around his neck.

"Bolin?" she tried.

He glanced up, his cheeks stained with tears. "Sorry Korra," he sobbed and turned away.

"Hey," she said gently and picked her way across the most solid looking ground to where he sat. She breathed heavily with the effort and slumped against the tree trunk.

"I wanted to be strong for you. Didn't want you to see me like this," he said.

"I want to be strong for you too," she said as she awkwardly crouched beside him. "I don't want you to feel alone."

Bolin sighed. "I saw him. Just now." He glanced at her.

"Mako?"

"Mako," he confirmed with a nod.

"I saw him too," she said softly.

"He ran and I chased after him. And... that really hurt. I know it wasn't him, but I still don't want him to run away from me." He drew in a shuddering breath. "Then he spoke. And... and... I said I wanted to stand up on my own but-" He swiped at his eyes. "But when he wasn't there, all I could think about was wanting him back again. I wanted the illusion back but he was already gone. It's just... so hard. Knowing he's gone but seeing him all over again." He broke off into a sob.

Korra's eyes prickled sympathetically. "I know. I know," she repeated with force. "We can't just forget him like that." Her own tears dripped down her cheeks and she turned a little away from her companion.

Bolin gasped, breathing hard for a moment. "I think it's because I thought the future would be good. That there was something for all of us there. I always had this idea that something great was waiting for me and for Mako. He never believed me, but he always told be to keep believing. Then we met you and we met Asami." Korra's breath caught in her throat, fearful to even breathe, her body tensed and close to shaking. Did he blame her? If she had not run across the two of them in that alley, might Mako still be alive? "The adventures we had were so much fun, but more than anything they made me realize how different Mako is to me. He's so much smarter and so strong. And he just... gives up so much to protect the ones he loved."

"Bolin..." Korra tried. She could not lose him too. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"But... But I still think about the same things. I still think about the future even after he died. I wanted to honor his sacrifice so I did everything I could to help people. And I thought I did something great. The people in the camps called me a hero; they wanted me to lead them, to save them. I felt special; I can lavabend. It felt like destiny." He sighed. "But I can't show him. I can't tell Mako about any of it. I wanted him to be proud of me, or how I grew up and did all these things. But he's gone... And now I wonder if he was the price? Did he have to die so I can be someone worthwhile?" Bolin shook his head. "'Cause that's just not worth it if so. But I don't have a choice. I can't go back because he can't be with me any more. I want to move on but that's the hardest bit. Korra, I love him..." Bolin trailed off and his body shook as he started crying again.

Was there even a way to comfort him without seeming horribly selfish? She could take the blame - maybe should for all of this. But an apology would seem so weak contrasted to Bolin's sorrow, and would it - could it - even begin to make things better? She glanced up; the fireflies' glow was beginning to build. "I came here with Mako," she said after a pause, her voice a little croaky. Bolin glanced at her. "I kept needling him about things, wanted to know about him and what he thought of the world and he never wanted to answer me. We were here when he opened up to me for the first time. Do you know what he said his greatest fear was?" Bolin shook his head. "It was to lose himself; he said if it ever happened, he knew it would mean he lost you."

Bolin sniffed but said nothing. "You know he loved you," Korra continued. "But he didn't want anything for that love. There was never a price attached where he was concerned. You were just the most precious person in the world to him. I finally understood that when we talked here. He didn't need to die for you to become someone; you already were someone amazing. People might think of you as a hero after what you did for them, but it wouldn't matter to him. You were already the most amazing person Mako had ever known."

Bolin smiled weakly. "I just wish I could have told him more," he said quietly.

"When I thought I lost everything, I wanted to give up too. Asami left me because I drove her away. I thought you and Mako were buried in Ba Sing Se." She glanced at him. "My parents thought... No. They knew but I never meant to." Korra swallowed. "I thought it might be better if I let the next Avatar take care of things." Bolin's body twitched and he straightened up.

"Korra..."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "You, more than anyone else, proved something to me. I was so sure I would never see you again or talk to you but... You're here." She reached out with her hand and touched his shoulder. "You're real and here and I can touch you. It's hard to lose something you love, but as long as you live there is always a chance to find happiness again." Her fingers stroked across his shoulder, flicked across his neck and cupped his cheek. She stared into his eyes for a moment and then he ducked his head.

"Korra..." His hand curled around hers and drew it to his lips. Soft warmth against her skin - just like in the cave. Korra shivered; she had not realized how cold the swamp was getting. "You're right." He smiled, a genuine Bolin smile - almost like the ones she remembered. "Thank you. I think I needed that."

They walked back to their make-shift camp, hand in hand, and as Korra settled to meditate, her mind calmed. After so much sadness and pain, at least she knew she could cling to the knowledge she had not lost everything. Hope was a warm feeling in her chest. Happiness. She concentrated and the spirit world opened around her.


	12. Earth

Korra opened her eyes. Practice seemed to have paid off - she was in the spirit world and her thoughts were not wandering. But where now? It would be easy - not to say extremely tempting - to curl up with Yue in the spirit oasis for a while and just try to not think about reality. No. Yue could not help with this next step - she could not help her regain her earthbending. But then who could? There was no exact guideline on who she might encounter who could at least put her on the right track. It remained likewise possible that her previous moments of contact with the respective spirits was not remotely necessary to regaining the elements. But twice now she had met a spirit, talked to them and regained her bending sometime after. Aang had been a move obvious connection - Yue's influence was somewhat vague, but... Korra shook her head. Focus. Earth and her connection to it. When did she first learn to earthbend?

The heat was almost overwhelming. Jagged, rock walls towered high above her, a reddened sky streaked with black clouds was visible high above her through a circular gap. The rock tube tapered into a narrow column the higher it reached, the surface coated with slow moving yellow streaks. Lava. She was on a tiny island in a lake of lava. No; this was not real. Korra focused and Ghazan was staring at her. Of all the Red Lotus he had been the most pleasant to spend time with and talk to. Different to Zaheer; different to Ming. Aside from his dedication to the cause, it felt like Ghazan might have cared about her as a person - at least had circumstances been different. But it had not been enough in the end; nothing had stopped him from joining the rest of the Red Lotus as they began their assault on Republic City. Nor had it stayed his hand during their last meeting - the last time she had seen him alive. Ghazan stood on another small rock outcrop nearby. Korra inched as close to the molten rock as she was willing to go, the heat kept her from risking a stumble into certain death.

Ghazan's face twisted into a scowl and with a flourish he gestured at the lava. The molten rock bubbled with renewed intensity and as his hand moved a wave formed up. With a flick Ghazan sent it hurtling towards her. Korra resisted the temptation to react, counter-attack or even try to escape. Remain focused. The lava passed over her, not even a faint warmth touching her skin. Nothing. The lava was not truly there. Korra blinked; the cave, the lava, Ghazan - all gone. In their place a green meadow surrounded her and she stood at the edge of a small pond filled with lotus flowers. The serenity of the scene soon ended. The pond water quivered and a series of ripples flickered across the surface, emanating seemingly out of nowhere. How to leave a mark on history; just like the discussion she had with Kuvira near the map of the world in Zaofu.

Korra stared at her former friend. Kuvira wore the uniform of the Republic City metalbenders, her eyes filled with pity. Korra glanced up, the sky was gone or hidden behind dark clouds. Tall buildings surrounded them on all sides. The first time they met.The pond was still in front of her, the rock of the street broken and shattered around it, the surface trembling and juddering all the while. The lotus flowers turned grey - no not grey; metallic. The blossoms were turning into metal. The corrupted growths sank lower and lower in the water until they vanished from view as the pond itself darkened and became filled with rust. Metal cables like creeping vines shot out of the water and tightened around her; each leg and each arm. Korra stared at her right arm - it was still there and throbbed with pain as the cable tightened around it. Another cable circled her waist and one attached to her neck.

A layer of tarnished, strained metal covered the pond. Kuvira stood staring at her in her Great Uniter uniform - the one she wore at Omashu. She drew the sword hanging at her waist and walked towards her with careful, measured steps. Her eyes flickered red and with a snarl she lashed at Korra's arm. Fresh agony blazed in her shoulder and Korra screamed as the cables tightened all over her body. Her arm had was missing again. No. Just an illusion. Korra shivered. Her arm really was gone. But this, all of this, was all in her head. She could not let Kuvira defeat her again. Focus. This was not real; she controlled her environment. Remember the meadow. Remember the pond. The cables softened and became more vine-like again. Kuvira started moving stiffly, her movements awkward. After a moment she stopped moving altogether and crumbled apart; a pile of mud and rock tumbling down onto the green grass of the near endless meadow. The water in the pond was clear filled with lotus flowers once again. She glanced anxiously at her right arm. It was still missing.

_"But not everything is your responsibility," Kuvira said, echoing out of her memory. "Some people are strong and some people are weak. The strong survive - they're all fine. Like you, Korra. But there are the others; the weak ones. They can't cope as well. But what they can do is join together. But people can't come together and unite against an enemy without a reason for doing it; something to unite them. And not if they think they're not one people who are all alike. They're at their most vulnerable when everyone is divided and separate. But-" Kuvira leaned back and stared towards the sky. "Just think of millions of people, all those millions in the Earth Kingdom with a common goal. No one would be able to stand against them."_

_"I just wish there weren't so many problems - or maybe that they weren't so complicated." Someone she could talk to would be good. Someone like her past selves... Korra scowled and threw a stone at the pond._

_"Korra?" Kuvira asked. "Sometimes all it takes is one person to make a difference to the monotony. Just like when we helped all those people the Matous enslaved. Things ripple out from the change like the ripples from your rock. If we hadn't done anything the situation would have persisted for who knows how long. I know you have doubts, but I think you made the right choice. You changed things."_

Focus. This was more than just regaining the ability to earthbend. The entire Earth Kingdom was at stake; the people needed her. Korra sighed. Of course. It should have been obvious which spirit she should reach out to from the start. "Avatar Kyoshi," she said carefully. Before Aang and Roku as air and fire respectively, she had been the Earth Kingdom Avatar. Korra bowed. "Avatar Kyoshi; I am Avatar Korra." Kyoshi bowed back, her expression stern. The world shifted around them; Kyoshi stood at the edge of a cliff jutting out into the ocean, Korra a little closer to the rest of the land. The height from the sea was dizzying, but even at this distance she could hear the roar and crash of the ocean waves against the cliff-side. Wind whistled around them and Korra shivered in the cold air.

"What assistance do you request, Avatar Korra?" Kyoshi asked in a clipped tone. Far more serious than Aang and the little she knew of Roku. And this was the person Aang thought she could get on with? Her situation felt a little similar and yet was in essence so different to Kyoshi's. More political; like the situation with Matou's but larger, vast, intimidating and complex. The history of the Earth Kingdom was Kuvira's territory; she understood all the ins and outs far better than she.

"I face a threat in the form of someone calling themselves the Great Uniter. She is attempting to take control of the warring states within the Earth Kingdom. But her methods are unacceptable; she oppresses and forces others to bow to her through violence and intimidation. But..." Korra swallowed. Kyoshi had to know everything. "Even if she hadn't there would still be fighting and the kingdom would suffer. Avatar Kyoshi; I sought you out for advice. Should I leave Kuvira to the lands she owns but prevent her from taking any more?"

Kyoshi regarded her for a moment. "This Great Uniter appears to think similar to how I once did. Amidst the warring states the Earth King's actions were worthless and as a leader he was little short of useless. I assume you know of my past? And of Chin the Conqueror?" Korra nodded. "Good. Chin while possessing potential and achieving order in the three states he conquered, in the end went too far. I confronted him and demanded he cease."

"He challenged you... and died," Korra said.

"A fool," Kyoshi said nodding. "He hastened his death. In the end I could no more let him live - even if he did not challenge me."

Similar but different. "Would you have spared his life though? If you could have convinced him to stop?"

"I sought peaceful solutions at first. He remained persistent, and people died due to my inaction." Kyoshi sighed. "I ran out of patience eventually."

"Why not simply capture him?" Korra asked.

"And hold him where?" Kyoshi asked bluntly. "The King would have executed him without hesitation. Those who followed him would soon swear revenge in the aftermath. I considered all this and more as events played out. I could have marooned Chin on some island miles from anywhere, leaving him to a long, drawn out death. Giving him to a neutral state would likely lead to his followers staging a rescue and potentially inciting war. The man could have easily formed alliances if given to the Fire nation. No, ending him was my only sensible option."

"Oh," Korra said. Once the death of an opponent was simply a possible outcome of the battle. But Kuvira? Even after all she had done? There would be no allies for Kuvira in Republic City, but her followers might indeed stage a rescue. Would the Earth Empire pose a threat without her to lead it? Possible. But she could still suffer a defeat. And when that happened she would stand trial.

"You are troubled?" Kyoshi asked.

Korra smiled wanly. "The Great Uniter is, no, was, a friend. A dear friend, and I do want to stop her, but to kill her..." She sighed. "Sorry. I guess my situation is not that much like yours."

"The hesitation to do what must be done," Kyoshi observed.

"I just want to stop her without taking her life," Korra replied regretfully.

"You sound like your predecessor - he was determined to never kill. You, I sense, see this as subjective. You are no air nomad," Kyoshi said.

"That's true enough. My hands aren't as clean as Aang's." Korra shook her head. "My former friend is doing this - or at least I think she is - for the good of the kingdom. She killed the queen to put an end to the royal family's tyranny and while I was absent she started her attempt to unite everyone. I feel like it's my fault she was able to do that at all."

"Korra." Kyoshi sighed. "Power can belong to people in different ways and for different purposes. Some seize power for themselves or their families. Some take power for the nation. Others for a belief. In the end the reasons do not matter. That these grabs for power cause conflicts in history is what is important. You cannot stop people from realizing their potential and capitalizing on it. You of all the people alive in this moment are unique in that you have the ability to bring about balance. Your power is not for you or loved ones. It is for no nation state or political affiliation. You are the Avatar - your power is for the world." Kyoshi stared at her for a long moment. "Tell me, do you think the Great Uniter is upholding balance?"

Korra shook her head. "No. She thinks suffering and innocents dying are acceptable and necessary."

"Then why do you hesitate? Her past does not matter. Her relationship with you does not matter. She may believe she is right, but you can see from the results of her actions that she is wrong. Your duty as the Avatar is more important than your earthly attachments."

"I know... I know," Korra stressed. "I need to let go of her too. I know what I have to do, but..." She looked Kyoshi in the eye. "When Chin died, what happened to the provinces he took over?"

"The major families in the regions took control in the chaos. They were able to convince the king to become a better ruler." Somewhat unlike her situation; and did she really want to supplant Kuvira with someone else? Who might one day become as corrupt and uncaring as many claimed the Earth Queen had? "Our foes may seem similar, but the timing is critically different. I cannot hope to provide you with a truly helpful answer for your era, but I hope at least you can learn from my mistakes. I began the group you may know as the Dai Li; and I am regrettably aware of how they changed in the years after my death, They were created to establish order and preserve tradition in a time of intense instability. But I was mistaken with their creation - the notion of balance was missing. As such they were resistant to change."

"Order and preservation. Order and change," Korra murmured. "Kuvira creates chaos and upholds order via her tyranny." Kyoshi nodded. "Then I have to strike a balance between the two..." Kyoshi finally smiled and Korra grimaced. "That feels really obvious now I've said it. Of course it's about balance! Thank you," she added hastily.

"Speaking to another often helps. You are wise, young Avatar. I trust you to find your answer and I have faith your generation can learn from the mistakes of my own. I am honoured to have helped you." Kyoshi bowed and faded from her sight. Was that enough? Could she bend earth now? Impossible to tell from inside the spirit world. Time to head back. Wait. How did she do that...?

* * *

Calm. Think of the swamp and her body, still sat in the Lotus position. She could do this. Korra concentrated and after a moment glanced around hopefully. Nothing. Not too serious - not yet. Her body could survive a few days with her spirit absent. Normally anyway; she had been so weak after her confrontation with Kuvira. And what if the worst happened? Could the next Avatar be born if she had trapped herself here? Maybe, maybe her spirit would come back when it needed to? A slim hope, though it still left Bolin sat in a swamp watching her unmoving body - to say nothing of Kya and the United Forces if they were looking for her. And she would be defenceless is Kuvira attacked.

"Twinkletoes!" a voice said.

Korra span around and frowned at young-ish girl grinning at her from a rocky outcrop just taller than her. The landscape shifted to a beach seemingly formed from black sand. The sun blazed overhead in a clear blue sky. It looked nice here, wherever it was. "Can I help you?"

"I think you need my help more." She grinned. "Didn't expect you to look like this..." the girl said lazily.

This again. "I'm not Aang any-more," she sighed. Wait. "Or did you know me before...?" Korra let the question trail off.

"I know you're not Aang; you're not bald for one thing. Just..." the girl smiled. "First time I've seen you in a while."

"And you are?" Korra asked starting to lose patience.

"When I was alive I was called Toph Beifong. You might have heard of me," the girl said, pretending to study her nails.

"Toph?!" Korra gaped at her. "The Toph Beifong?"

"No," Toph replied dead-pan. "Just a Toph Beifong."

"Oh. For a moment I thought-" Korra muttered.

"-who happens to be a friend of Aang and Katara and Zuko and Sokka and started the Republic City police department." She grinned. "And discoverer of metal bending."

"Bolin is never going to let me live this one down..." Korra murmured shaking her head.

Toph cocked her head to one side. "Who's that?"

"A friend," Korra replied, frowning at Toph's amusement.

"A boyfriend?" she asked leaning forward.

"What?" Korra asked. "Wait. You can actually see me?"

"Of course," Toph said getting to her feet and balancing on the rock. "Spirit world. I was blind in the real world; being blind here doesn't make a lot of sense." She looked around conspiratorially and stage-whispered to Korra. "I don't really have eyes. Or any other body part," she added in her normal voice.

"Um, well, that does make sense." Korra shook her head. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time. And Bolin! He's been your fan since forever... Though I'm not sure how he'd take meeting you."

Toph blinked at her. "I think he must be your boyfriend. You keep mentioning him." She kept talking before Korra could protest. "Not that I know who this Bolin is, but I-" She sighed. "I need to talk to you about something, so if we can leave your current crush out of proceedings-"

"I never said- Wait a minute," Korra said quickly. "How are you here?"

"Spirit world. Do they tell new Avatars nothing?" Toph said sprawling on her rock again.

Korra sighed. "No. Why are you in the spirit world at all? You're not an Avatar. I didn't think you were particularly spiritual either."

"Oh that," Toph said, leaping up to a tree spiralling up from the ground. She crouched on the branch looking down at Korra. "Well, what does the world remember of my latter days?"

"Not a lot?" Korra tried. "You left and no one has seen you since."

For once Toph looked surprised. "Seriously? I did tell... Nevermind. Always deliver your messages yourself young Avatar. Some people are usless."

"'Young'?" Korra echoed.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm like, four times as old as you are." Toph stuck her tongue out. "Now if you're done interrupting." She cleared her throat. "I went on a spiritual pilgrimage after Aang passed away. Never had a destination in mind and didn't really care where I went." She glanced at Korra warily. "You don't tell anyone about this, but-" She sighed. "Guess you, I mean, twinkletoes dying got to me more than I wanted to admit. I couldn't stay still after. Kept worrying about when my time came and where I would be and who would be there and what would be left undone." The world shifted into something resembling the swamp. "Aang once said he first saw me in this place - in a vision. Figures I would wind up here eventually."

Toph licked her lips. "I kinda settled without realizing and started caring for the Banyan trees. Something big was beginning to happen and the spiritual energies of the world were shifting. Darkness and corruption infested the tree roots and it took me long, long years to work out how to stop the rot that was chewing everything up. Eventually I was able to trace the cause right back into the spirit world." Her face fell slightly. "Took the rest of my life, but at least someone will know what I learned. Anyone else I try to talk to thinks I'm some trickster spirit. Okay, so, some ancient spirit only knows as Vaatu is preparing to return to your world. He spreads chaos wherever he goes and he feeds on it. Right now he's trapped, but he's desperate to return."

"So that's why the spirits..." Korra murmured. "I have to tell my Uncle- he's the- never mind. No, I should be the one to deal with this Vaatu. After Kuvira I guess," she added. "Thank you."

"As I said, someone ought to benefit from my life's work. Well, the other one. Metalbending's kind of obvious," she replied.

"Do you want me to tell your family. You know, that you did pass on?" Korra asked.

"Maybe. I was expecting Zuko to do it. Eventually. I met his uncle here a whole load of times but Zuko's not been back for a long while," Toph said. "Shame really."

"I know something of your children." Korra told Toph briefly of her family's life in the last few years - painful truths too. "I will help fix this," Korra insisted. Her vision blurred and a strange dizzy spell swept over her as she held her temple.

"You okay there Twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

Korra tried to protest the nickname, but it barely felt worth it. "Not feeling so hot."

"Might have been out of your body a bit too long," Toph said peering at her. "Plus I know you've not been here all that often." She smirked suddenly. "And you're in no shape to go visit your favourite spirit."

"How do you-" Korra groaned as the ground seemed to lurch beneath her. "I suppose I do have a hard time keeping track of time here. But..." She glanced at her intact right arm. "Why do I still have my arm here?" She held up her right hand, clenching and unclenching her fist a few times.

"You lost your arm?" Toph asked staring at her. "When?"

"A few days ago," Korra said.

"What are you doing here!? Twinkletoes, your body is in no shape to be here! You need to get back to it immediately. Discussion can wait for some other time." She was beside Korra in a moment, pushing her away from the nearby tree.

"Okay, okay" Korra felt embarrassed. "But how do I do that?" Her earlier failure was what brought her face to face with Toph.

"Like I would know?" Toph said. "I died and woke up here. I guess the swamp makes it easy to get in. Huh." She stopped pushing and stared up at Korra. "Might be making it harder to get out." Korra's face must have given away her desperation. "You really need to get back to your body. Right?" Korra nodded. "Is there anyone with you?"

"This better not be the setup for more teasing," Korra protested weakly.

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Toph glared at her. "I'm not going to tease you about your love-life while you're at death's door."

"Okay. There is someone with me; Bolin. My friend." If such a word was enough to describe Bolin now. "He's important to me."

"Then get back to him. There's so much that keep us attached to the world, but loved ones are the strongest. I... I think about my family a lot, but there's no way for me to go back to them." Toph shook her head. "Go now! Before your body dies. And... if you get the chance, tell my family I'm sorry."

"I'll tell them. And I'll stop this Vaatu. Thank you." Korra closed her eyes and focused. Think of Bolin, think only of Bolin. For a moment darkness and then the swamp unfolded behind her eyelids. Korra was about to protest, but noticed the figure watching her. Bolin. "Bolin!" she called out. He did not react. As expected. Her body was right there. Would it work to just touch it...?

* * *

Bolin winced as he dropped the bundle of firewood down. Too loud. He glanced at Korra in worry. Her eyes were still shut and he heaved a sigh of relief. He sat down and clumped the wood together, stole another glance at Korra and to his surprise she was looking back at him. "Korra!" he said startled. "H-how was the spirit world?"

"Exhausting," she said with a yawn. She leaned sideways and her eyes closed again. She dozily summarized her recent experiences.

"I wish I could meet Toph..." he said as she finished.

Korra grinned. "I can try and take you back there. Sometime," Korra said. "But before I doze off, I want to try something." She reached out with her hand and made a gripping motion at the ground. Bolin's heart leapt as Korra drew a chunk of rock up from the thick undergrowth.

"You can earthbend again!" he exclaimed.

"At last," she murmured, letting the rock drop beside her. "One more." She glanced at him and her expression became worried. "Something wrong?" Korra asked.

Had to be honest with her. He had to admit that he could not even do what she had exhausted and injured. Now was not the time, but he had to know if it was possible - if she would help him. "I was wondering - not now, later - but I just wanted to know if you could help me with something?" He tried to smile, but it felt awkward and forced.

"What's the problem?" Korra asked sitting up with a succession of winces.

"You don't-" Korra shook her head and Bolin sighed. "Ever since I figured out how to lavabend, I-I can't earthbend. Like at all! If I try I just end up melting the rock - and even though I can cool it again - I can't bend earth like I used to," Bolin said. "All my life I've been able to earthbend. Until now." He shuddered. "Ever since I was in that camp. I try and just... nothing happens."

"I know what that's like," Korra said nodding, her fingers flexing as she spoke. "It's like part of you is gone and you never knew it was there until that. And you keep trying to do it and when it doesn't..." She trailed off.

"Yeah," Bolin nodded. "And you worry it won't ever come back. But, I get worried too. What if I try to earthbend instinctively and lava bend instead. I might end up hurting someone or kill-"

"You won't." Korra grinned though her expression looked weary, her eyes dark and heavy. "All we need to do is get it back."

"But I tried, and I-"

"I know," Korra interrupted. "I know," she repeated in a softer voice. "But if I can get it back, so can you."

"But Korra, you're the Avatar and-"

"No." Korra shook her head. "Please believe in yourself. You can do it. It's because of you I can earthbend again. I have to repay that favour." Bolin's cheeks felt like they were on fire and he looked away hastily. "First we need something for you to practice on," she said. Bolin chanced a look at her as she gazed around the swamp; still beautiful. Wait; was she wincing?

"Korra are you in pain?" His stomach lurched. "We don't have to do this now. Get some rest first."

Korra shook her head. "More important things right now. Ah!" She spotted something and pointed. A sapling was leaning over at an awkward angle, some of it's roots sticking up out of the soil. "Let's help her out," she said.

"Help?" Bolin asked. "Her?"

"Yes. She needs a helping hand. So - I want you to bend the ground and stabilize her," Korra said.

"But-"

Korra shook her head. "Just put your hands on the ground beside it." Bolin shuffled over to the near fallen tree and reluctantly complied. "Okay, now bend the soil so it's stable."

Bolin snatched his hands away as if the ground were on fire. "No. I... I can't. I'm going to wind up lavabending again and I'll kill it. I'll kill her." He dithered for a moment. "I can save her another way," he said and began scooping soil to anchor the sapling slightly better. Korra sighed somewhere behind him. He had disappointed her.

"Don't give up. We'll... We're going to do it together," Korra said stifling a yawn.

"Together?" Bolin asked as he stared down at his soil-covered hands. Korra groaned somewhere behind him and he twisted around to see her awkwardly wobbling towards him. "Korra?"

She held up her hand. "I'm okay," she insisted as she stepped between him and the sapling. Korra sat down a little awkwardly right in front of him with her back to him. A little too fast; her back smacked into his chest and she shuddered for a moment. "Hold on," she whispered to herself. "Put your arms around me," she said in a louder voice. Bolin's head swam - all of his fantasies coming true one after another. No. Now was not the time to get distracted. "Breathe."

"Sorry?"

"Breathe with me. When I breathe in, you breathe in. When I breathe out, you breathe out. Ready? Inhale-" Korra's back tensed against his chest, and Bolin hurriedly sucked in his own breath. "Exhale," Korra said a moment later. "Good. Again." She was warm against his chest and his legs, her body pressed against her, straining a little against him as she took each breathe. The swamp seemed to fade away and nothing seemed to matter but the girl pressed against him. "It's part of Tenzin's meditation," Korra murmured. "Now; do you trust me?"

Her hand closed over the top of his left. Cunning; if he lavabent, Korra was going to wind up burned by it. "I do," Bolin murmured. "But I don't trust myself," Bolin said, fighting the urge to move his hand from hers. She felt so warm against him.

"I trust you," Korra said. She let go of him and idly traced a finger over the loose soil. "When I was in the North, earth was always the most soothing element for me. Snow and water are always cold. Fire's dangerous and air- Well that's a much more recent addition. Earth is like none of them - and so rare. Every time I found a patch of land I had to stop and touch it, make a new connection back to the ground." Her hand settled back over his. "From what I've seen and heard since I lost my bending, every bender has a personal connections back to our specific element. I know I'm different as I have four, but it still meant I had to find my own spiritual connection back to earth. If I can, so can you. And when you find yours again, I promise you'll be able to bend just like you used to." Korra leant her head back, her head pressing into his chin. "Feel it. Experience it. Let the earth soothe you."

The earth was cool and soft beneath his fingers. He used to bend earth so much when he was younger. At first all he could make were mud balls or vague shapes he pretended were what he saw in his mind's eye. Over time he got better, the rock and earth easier to work with. Practice after practice eventually saw him forming models of buildings and houses - and once the rough outlines of Republic City itself. His earthbending had been helpful; as much as Mako could keep them warm, Bolin could use his bending to shield them both from the bitter icy winds in winter or craft a shelter against the rain. Earth saved their lives many times - without it could they have even made it this far? Korra's fingers stroked across the bakc of his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I know you're afraid to fail," she said quietly. "But I know you, Bolin. You haven't given up, not really. I still believe in you."

Focus. Earthbending helped Korra when he first met her. Earthbending allowed him to survive Ba Sing Se. It let him into the Han province and saved his family from the horrors in the aftermath of the city's fall. It ensured he could work and shape the land. It let him grow the crops his family relied on. And in the end he would return to the earth too. Earth was life. And as long as there was life, there was hope. The soil shifted under his fingers. His heart luched and he focused, pushing at the soil with as much force as he could. Slowly, but surely, the ground beneath the sapling raised it back into an upright position. "We... we did it," he breathed.

"You did it," Korra said, leaning back against him. "I didn't do anything..." She looked at the tree. "Might need a bit of water though. Let me." She held out her arm, her other shoulder working against him and a shiver ran through her. Her pulse sped up for a moment and calmed. Korra took a shuddering breath and with just her left hand, she gestured to the nearest pool and pulled a thin stream of water into the air. At her motion, it flowed into the soil at the sapling's base. "We should keep an eye on her," Korra said. "If we can come back in the future... make sure she's okay. There's no one else to do it."

"It should be fine on it's own," Bolin said. "But I'd like to as well. Our tree." He smiled and tensed as a thought struck him. "What if I can't lavabend now?" he asked. Bolin stretched his right hand for the nearest rock; half relieved, half horrified to see it quickly reduce it to lava.

"Hey, why didn't you use lavabending in the cave?" Korra asked.

"Too risky," Bolin replied. "I was too worried I'd lose control of it and it would have just made everything much worse back then. At least you can put out any run-away fires here."

Korra flicked her hand towards the swamp water and pulled a long stream of water into the air. "I can," she said, her smile widening as she glanced over her shoulder, her cheek brushing against the end of his nose. "Good combination." She yawned, her mouth gaping wide. "But for now, I think I need a nap."

* * *

They camped in the swamp for a few days, just taking the time to let Korra slowly recover her strength. Korra seemed frustrated; she spent so much time sleeping, though as much as she tried to stay awake, she dozed off incredibly easily. Sleep for her at the moment was rarely by choice. Just moving around sapped her strength so quickly, and so many activities made her unconsciously try to use her right inducing new twinges and agonised moments. Bolin made sure to tell her how much better she looked each morning; each day she stayed awake longer, the colour returning to her cheeks and with it her appetite. The swamp's illusions and visions seemed to hold off as they rested; Bolin would catch the odd distraction out of the corner of his eye but when he looked there was nothing but the swamp to see.

Despite their best efforts and the fire, they saw no sign of the swampbenders. Soon they would have no choice but to try and leave on their own. The afternoon of the fifth day panicked them both as a distant movement swiftly became something large crashing through the undergrowth. Bolin tried to decide between getting ready to defend Korra and trying to retreat further into the swamp when a polar-bear dog crashed into the clearing and rushed straight for Korra.

"Naga!" Korra cried as she embraced her pet, Naga almost collapsing onto her.

Bolin echoed her, caught by surprise as Naga turned in a moment and tackled him to the ground. "I missed you too, girl," he said as she thoroughly licked his face. "But... how are you here?"

"I left her with the United Forces," Korra said, staring back the way Naga had come. So..."

"Avatar Korra!" A voice shouted. A man and a women in United Forces outfits waded through the undergrowth.

"Hi, Fujin, Rajin," Korra said. She glanced past them. "Are we that easy to find?"

Fujin shook her head. "Doubt anyone else could. Your pet is a marvellous tracker. Ever since General Kya found you missing we've been trying to track you down."

"Did you know we'd be here?" Korra asked.

"Sort of," Fujin said. "Doctor... Song was it? She told us Bolin here was taking you into the Omashu tunnels-"

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked urgently. "And the others? The decoys and the others on the ship?"

"Some of them." Fujin shook her head. "The Earth Empire had pinned down a few groups and were taking prisoners. We were able to get some of them away. Not as many as we liked. They took your decoys."

"We owe them our lives," Korra said quietly. "We have to do something for them." Bolin nodded.

"If we can. For now we should be getting you back to the nearest camp," Rajin said. "It's going to take a while; we don't want to risk facing Earth Empire troops if we can help it though the Earth Empire wasn't advancing last we saw."

"Did something happen?" Korra asked.

"Great Uniter got herself badly injured," Fujin said. "Someone lavabent at the peak of the city. Trashed the place, but pushed the Great Uniter and her army right out. If intelligence is to be believed, they got her foot too. Seems the Empire lives and dies with it's leader"

Bolin glanced at Korra and found her staring at him. "You saved me and stopped her?"

"Korra, it was-"

"No, you saved me. You held Kuvira off. Thank you. That was..." She grinned. "Awesome." Her lips brushed his cheek and his mind went blank. Only for a moment, only a brief touch of her lips but now his face felt like it lava had scorched it.

"Awesome luck maybe; if Omashu had been built out of something else..." Bolin muttered.

Korra shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short. Lavabending is amazing all by itself." He almost said something else. Might have too if Fujin and Rajin were not present. No. Now was not the time, and it was not fair to distract Korra and make her deal with his personal feelings. Korra sighed. "Guess we should get moving. How far?"

"Should be there mid-day tomorrow. Current plan is to get the remaining forces on the next available train." Fujin stared at Bolin. "You really should be proud though; after your stunt we got people a new wave of defections. The Great Uniter is not absolute."

* * *

Korra looked exhausted moments after arriving in the hastily erected camp. Words spread like wildfire upon her arrival and person after person came begging for fogiveness in allying them themselves with Kuvira against her. Korra said the same thing to each; forgiving all those who felt they needed it as much as she insisted there was no need for forgiveness now they had broken away. She charged everyone to have the courage to stand up to Kuvira and encourage others to do the same. Many implored her, while others seemed less awed at the Avatar. The latter group were often people who admitted they supported the ideals nationalism, equality and unity for their homeland, they were unable to condone Kuvira's tyrannical rule any longer. For so many Kuvira's attempt to fight and kill the Avatar - as much as she had been long absent from the world - was the step too far. The world still believed in her and losing the representative of balance was a risk beyond any felt comfortable with.

"What about this camp?" Korra asked as the camp settled and night fell. "The one the prisoners from the airship were taken?"

"I'll see what people know," Fujin said and hurried off in the camp. She returned a few minutes later with a man and a woman. "These two used to help run the place." Both glanced away as Korra stared at them. "Hey, you can bend metal right?"

"I can," Korra said.

Fujin smiled. "Great. Wait here, I know a few people who are gonna want to talk to you." She bustled away as the two newcomers sat down.

"Hi," Korra said. "I'm Avatar Korra."

"Hojo," the man replied with a brief nod.

"Lucrecia," the woman added.

"So, the camp?" Korra started.

"It's about five miles from here," Lucrecia said. "Heavily guarded."

Hojo nodded along with her. "Started off as just a holding place for some of the Fire Nation nationals, but..."

"We were soon ordered to hold Earth Kingdom citizens - especially metalbenders if they did not swear allegiance. We ran as they were bringing in the prisoners from Omashu. It was just... too much..." Lucrecia muttered staring at the ground.

"Do they know you've switched sides?" Korra asked.

Hojo shook his head. "They might assume eventually, but we have a fair amount of freedom."

Fujin arrived with two women in tow. Korra nodded to her but kept her attention on the two defectors. "We have to do something about that camp," she said.

"With all respect Avatar Korra-" Fujin began.

"No." Korra shook her head. "I will not let this kind of thing continue."

"But you need to recover," Rajin tried from beside her.

"I do. But I also need to do this. And you forget we have a secret weapon." Her hand was warm as it touched his shoulder. "You might have heard of my friend Bolin here as one of the stars of the Fire Ferrets. But he's also the lavabender who trashed two of Kuvira's camps." Bolin could feel his cheeks burning under the people's scrutiny.

"He's the guy?" Hojo whistled.

"He's practically a legend," Lucrecia put in. "He's the only thing that kept some of them going."

"I'm not that good," Bolin blurted. "I wrecked Omashu."

"You stopped Kuvira," Korra said quickly. "The city can be rebuilt. People can't and you helped so many." She smiled at him and somehow that made it all okay. She turned to Lucrecia and Hojo. "I want you two to get us inside."

"Inside?" Hojo protested.

"Can't you just break in?" Lucrecia asked.

"Riskier. I don't want to lose anyone. We are going to get everyone out of that camp. And I want to make clear to everyone there they can stand up against the Earth Empire together. We are doing this for them. So. Are you prepared to help?" Lucrecia nodded immediately, Hojo paused a second before nodding as well. "Good. We'll need civilian clothes - the higher qualiy the better - one set for me and Bolin."

"What do you need them for?" Fujin asked.

"These two are going to hand us over as spies. We need to look like we don't fit." Korra turned to Bolin. "Are you going to be okay with this?" she asked softly.

Bolin blinked. "Of course."

"Because I know you've been to this kind of place before. If you don't want to go back, just say," Korra said carefully.

"I want to help," Bolin said with a firmness he did not entirely feel.

Korra grinned. "Just know I'm there with you this time."

Bolin smiled back as Korra turned her attention to the two women accompanying Fujin. Their wrists were bound together with a strip of metal they were having trouble removing. The few metalbenders in the camp were unable to shift it, and the few tools at their disposal failed to even scratch it. Korra studied the metal for long hours by firelight as the night gre darker. Her left hand stroked across the metal, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Where did she find the energy? As Fujin said, she should be resting and yet she persisted. Close to midnight and Korra slid the band from the woman's wrist with a triumphant cry.

* * *

Four of them approached the prison camp in the early hours of the morning and Korra resisted the urge to rub her face. Her skin stung and itched like fury; the result a combination of multiple bee-stings and a common allergic reaction to a few plants. Their combined effect left her face swollen and looking little like she normally did. She would not evade detection by anyone who knew her, but at a quick glance no one was going to think she looked the slightest bit like Korra. Bolin got the same treatment, though both Hojo and Lucrecia avoided similar. No sense in making them unrecognisable now.

The chainlink fences of the outer edge of the camp stretched for miles, the area this camp occupied must be gigantic. How many people were in there and suffering? They would be free soon. A patrol spotted them close to the camp and at Lucrecia's insistence escorted them to the main gate and sent for the head warden of the camp. Time passed unbearably slowly, the commander slow to respond to the call. When he did arrive it was with a sneering expression as he caught sight of Lucrecia and Hojo. "Come crawling back have you? Nice to know you have at least something approaching honor. I think we have a place for you here." He gestured to a nearby guard. "Strip these two of their uniforms and put them in general population."

"Sir, I was acting under orders to track down these two United Forces spies," Hojo said quickly.

"What did you say?" the commander asked suspiciously. "These two United Forces?" His gaze flicked between Korra and Bolin as he frowned. "The boy perhaps. This girl is better off dead; what good is she with one arm and a messed up face?"

"She has important information. We were bringing her in for interrogation," Lucrecia hastily said.

"And I get stuck with them until the Great Uniter recovers." He growled. "Fine. But no special treatment. They go in general population. If they cause problems I will deny knowing anything about this so-called information they have and you'll have to deal with the consequences." He stalked away. "Open the gate," he yelled as he strode forward.

Bolin's fear seemed real enough as Hojo and Lucrecia separated them. Even now there remained the horrifying worry that the two defectors would turn traitor once more and report their true identities to the commander. No. She had to trust them. And it was not as if she would let them restrain her. With three elements at her beck and call, Bolin's renewed earthbending and lavabending, the camp would not be left standing. It still hurt to see Bolin so scared, as Hojo hustled him away from Korra and Lucrecia, shouting and sneering to match the other guards. Korra caught a last desperate glimpse from him as Lucrecia pushed her through a series of gates and into the women's half of the camp.

"In here," Lucrecia said near emotionlessly and shoved her into a low building. Fire Nation women lay in row upon row on the floor. Most just lay listlessly on their sleeping mats, only bothering to glance up at her as she crossed the room to the nearest mat. A few women were sat in little clusters watching her suspiciously, slowly resuming their conversation after deeming her no threat. Her shoulder throbbed painfully and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up. She sat down, almost wanting to lay down to snatch a few moments of sleep. No. She could do this. Korra opened her eyes and shuffled closer to the woman lying beside her. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?" she asked quietly.

"What kind of question is that?" the woman snorted. "I ain't going nowhere. Neither are you or any of the rest of us in this camp." Her voice was loud, attracting attention for a moment. No excitement, no clinging to hope. Everyone here had already given up. Like the women at the camp, everyone's wrists were bound together by a strip of metal. And now Korra knew how to remove them.

"I am going to see to it that you go somewhere real soon," Korra said fiercely. She reached out for the metal strip and the women tried to jerk her hands away.

"What are you doing water-tribe? You think you're some kind of metalbender?" she asked.

"Maybe," Korra grinned. She hung onto the metal as hard as she could and as the woman tugged her wrists away from her she released the bond. The woman blinked in surprise at the strip of metal Korra held in her hand and stared at the indentation the restraint had left on her skin.

"How... how did you?" She stared at Korra intently. "You're her, aren't you?" Her voice was trembling. "You're the Avatar!" Her gaze strayed to the obviously empty sleeve hanging at her side. "So she really did take your arm?"

Korra grimaced. "She did. But right now, we are going to get ready to get out of this camp."

"You're going to free us?" the woman gasped.

"I am. The operation is planned for tomorrow morning - just as the sun rises." She grinned. "When all of you will just be getting stronger.

* * *

When was the last time she slept? Korra sighed. In the swamp. And she had not wanted to - so much to do and so much she needed to recover. But recent events took a huge toll on her body. She needed rest. Soon. After this camp they could hitch a ride on the train with the United Forces and just rest. One big push first. Removing every Fire Bender restraint had taken hour after hour, each bond looped loosely back over their wrists to at least give the impression it was still in place. She rubbed her eyes blearily as the sky lightened. So much of the night spent in long, breathless darts across the compound to get to the water and earthbenders rusing between roving searchlights and fearing detection by the guards. As much as the fire bender women wanted to help, Korra insisted they wait - she was the only one capable of removing the restraints.

The water and earthbenders heard the same as the firebenders. The operation would begin at dawn and they were to wait for the alarm to sound. Any moment now - Hojo and Lucrecia should be in position to sound the alarm. And by the time the guards roused, they would find some fifty firebenders and over a hundred waterbenders loose in the middle of the compound. And one very angry and very cranky Avatar. Hopefully it would be enough and hopefully they would be fast enough. Poor food left many prisoners agonisingly weak.

A few minutes after dawn and the alarm bell began ringing. "This is it," Korra yelled to the firebenders. "Take down every guard you see and once the fence is down get everyone to the men's side!"

The firebenders streamed from the building, fireballs roaring through the morning sky, knocking guards from towers and raised walkways. Non benders fell on them and restrained them with ropes and make-shift ropes. Korra hurried away from the centre and towards the outer edge; at least she had been pragmatic. There was no way she could run around the whole camp unaided. Metalbending became swiftly easier with practice; the fence crumpled revealing a delighted Naga. The polar-bear dog lumbered towards her and Korra scrambled onto her back. "Okay girl. Let's save everyone." She urged Naga forward, rushing through the fighting prisoners to the fence that bisected the camp. It fell as easily as the other.

"To the men's side!" Korra yelled, accompanied by yells from the fire and waterbenders. "Find the lavabender and stickl with him!" She urged Naga forward, looking around in a panic for Bolin or Hojo or Lucrecia. A flicker of yellow, red and orange. A blast of heat. Bolin. He moved like a water bender, the ground softening and glowing at his every gesture. Lava rushed to wreck fences and hem in the few guards who did not simply panic and run at the first sign of molten rock.

The lava made things complicated for the camp's handful of mechatanks - the most loyal of Kuvira's supporters hauling themselves into the cockpits and starting the devices up. A rain of thick mud soon rendered the vehicles near useless; the result of a combined attack by the water and earth benders. At least they had some faults; Hiroshi Sato's designs were not flawless. As the fight calmed, Korra and Naga hurried to Bolin who hauled himself up behind her. "You okay?" he asked over the chaos.

"I'm good," she smiled. "Sorry for putting you through this again."

"For the best possible cause," he replied. "Korra, the earthbenders-"

"I know," she interrupted. "She can't claim she's doing this for the good of the kingdom. Not really." So many tribes and factions of earthbenders held for refusing to swear allegiance, for accusations of aiding or abetting Fire Nation citizens. For daring to show concern at the brual methods of the Earth Empire.

"The world has to know what she is," Bolin said.

"And they will." Korra raised her voice. "Everyone! We're getting you out of here. Please, follow me. Anyone who can walk unsupported please help those who can't." Smiles and cheers flickered in amongst the now freed prisoners, hope rekindling. Naga padded forward at walking speed; Korra refused to risk anyone falling behind. They headed for the United Forces meeting point and the train. Somehow their luck held out - no sign of pursuit, no one falling behind. Korra heaved a sigh of relief as they crested a hill and saw the train tracks cutting across the countryside. She, Bolin and Naga hung back as the exhausted prisoners crowded onto the train. Would Naga even be able to fit onboard at this rate?

They almost escaped without a problem. Almost. "Avatar Korra!" Fujin yelled as the tail-end of the line of prisoners approached the train. She pointed back the way they came. Something was moving in the distance, light glinting and reflecting off of polished metal surfaces travelling at speed towards them. Korra squinted. A squad of mechatanks.

"You have to get moving," Korra said. "Get everyone on board and get out of here."

"They'll be on us before we're up to speed," Fujin said, Rajin darting past them to hurry the remaining prisoners onto the train.

"I'll get you enough time," Korra replied.

"We both will," Bolin said. Korra turned to look at him.

"It's okay. I can do this," she said softly. "Get on the train; I'll see you soon. I promise."

"But... we already made a promise," Bolin said. "Never going leave each other behind again. Right?"

Korra studied him for a moment. "We did. I'm sorry." She glanced down to Fujin. "Keep them safe and get them to the city. We're going to hold them back for as long as possible."

Fujin nodded and sprinted towards the front of the train. By the time she ran back the carriages had jolted against each other and the train was slowly beginning to move. "Good luck," Fujin said as Rajin scooped the few remaining prisoners onto the train. The mechatanks were close, the roar of their engines growing louder by the second.

"Thanks," Korra said. "Okay, heroic lavabender. Let's make life difficult." Bolin reached past her, his arm around her for a moment. His hands moved; somewhere between an earthbending movement and a waterbender. The ground nearby melted, a pool of lava forming up. "Destroy the tracks," Korra said and at Bolin's gesture the lava flowed across the land to destroy the metal rails. "What do you reckon? Wait here to hold them off or take them head on?"

"Head on," Bolin said.

"Good. I hate waiting," Korra said and urged Naga into a sprint. She bent a rock bridge across the lava and Naga sprang across the melting rock. The mechatanks had slowed slightly, their formation breaking apart as they noticed her. The tanks broke into two groups; one zoomed away from her trying to circle the lava and the others headed right for her. "Bolin! Keep them from getting past!"

"On it," Bolin muttered and did something behind her. "Not sure how far I can reach," he added.

"How close is the train?" Korra asked as she pulled clumps of mud from the ground and slammed them against the viewports of the mechatanks. Still too used to bending with both hands; she had only incapacitated three of the vehicles. The remaining two both short pincers on the end of long metal cables towards her.

"Still too close," Bolin replied.

Korra gritted her teeth as she shoved the cables away with her metalbending. Still slower than most of her skills, but enough to keep the claws away. "I'll make sure you can hold them down," she said. With a flick of her hand she pushed the cables past the mechatanks and sent Naga rushing towards the other group.

"Close enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bolin said gesturing again. Ahead the small pool of lava lengthened again, causing the mechatanks to swerve frantically and push forward.

"How about the others?"

"Still chasing us," Bolin said.

"Train?"

"It's getting there."

Korra chanced a look back. The passengers were no longer visible, the train beginning to recede into the distance. "Far enough do you reckon?"

"Um. I think they do," Bolin said pointing ahead of them. The mechatank force had turned around and were now rushing towards them.

"We've done what we needed to," Korra said glancing towards the train again. Definitely moving away with increasing speed. "Don't think we can take these guys, so; exit stage left!" She sent Naga into a sprint away from the mechatanks. "They all after us."

"Yep, they're chasing," Bolin said nervously.

"Figures. Wonder if we're considered a bonus." Naga sprinted across the open grassland, the mechatanks roaring after them. There was a forest ahead. Enough to lose them in? No; it was nowhere close to deep enough. Wait. The forest was a thin line of trees dissected by a gorge with a narrow bridge across it. Risky but they did not have much choice. Naga could not keep up this pace forever. "Bolin, you might want to hang onto something."

"Something?" he asked.

"Me!" she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh!" He said desperately and snaked his arm around her waist. Korra urged Naga on, the polar-bear dog not even slowing as she ran right over the edge.

"Korra-" Bolin tried, panic extending the last vowel into almost a scream as they plummeted down. Just about deep enough; hopefully the river was as deep as she assumed. Korra stretched her left hand out and bent the air and water together. Air to slow them as swiftly as possible, water to push a bubble into the fast flowing water and hide them on the riverbed. It was almost unbelievable as Naga stood, her paws deep in the mud, the darkened water flowing over their head - Korra would never have believed she could bend that fast. They held their position, waiting for cables and pincers to pierce the water searching for them. After long minutes it became clear they had escaped. They were safe for now.

* * *

The village of Banora knew well enough of the Great Uniter and the Earth Empire, but so far Kuvira's forces had not descended on the village. Likely only a matter of time, but for now the three of them could relax, take stock and ready themselves for the longer trek back to Republic City. Between them they had enough money for supplies and one night in the inn. And after so long, harsh living and mud, Korra was able of have a hot bath. The near scalding water was wonderful; how long since the last time she enjoyed this? Had it been- Yes. With Asami. Back in Republic City. Before the world changed. Korra shuddered and tried to think of something else - anything else. Her gaze had drifted to her right shoulder and what little remained of her arm - not better, but dwelling on the situation would do her no good. The blow that removed her limb had been clean; the metal plate Kuvira used had cut straight through both flesh and bone. Doctor Song had stitched the wound closed as best she could, though it left Korra with an angry looking red scar. Not a good distraction; it made her stomach feel weak to even look at it and accept how much it changed her. No amount of healing could give her a new arm - unless there was some other healing technique she had never heard of.

No she had to concentrate on the positives. Were there any? Even the knowledge she could successfully bend three elements did not make her feel that much better. Chopsticks were giving her incredible troubles in her left hand. So easy with her right, but so awkward and clumsy with her left. Even just climbing onto Naga felt awkward and sleeping on her right side felt strange and uncomfortable. Sleep was difficult as a result; her favored sleeping position denied to her. Oh, she could sleep on her back, but eventually it got uncomfortable.

So many frustrating things she could not do; not even administrating or tying her own bandages. Every time she changed the dressing; Bolin had to re-wind the bandages around her shoulder. It was at least wonderful he was there and more than willing to help her out, but the loss of her independence was a nagging nuisance. Even putting her underwear on was difficult; though after Bolin could barely look at her the first time, she stopped asking him to help her do up her bra. She resorted to bracing herself against an object, tying it around her waist and squirming into it as best she could. Was tjere an easier way? Might be worth checking if anywhere in Republic City sold something easier to put on. Something without hooks would be good.

She laid back in the bath and stared up at the ceiling. Bolin seemed different somehow. He seemed happy just to be with her, but now there was something melancholic tinging everything he did or said. Still Bolin, but not the same Bolin she had last seen in Ba Sing Se. How much had Kuvira changed him too? She missed the old Bolin; the one who would try to fill any and every void in conversation. The one who used to talk to her about probending, martial arts, animals, food and celebrity gossip. Where had that Bolin gone? This Bolin had not mentioned any of his radio dramas once or excitedly told her of an animal he had seen. It was almost as if he was avoiding the past at all costs, but also avoided thinking of the future either. Was Bolin's sole concern the present?

Was she so different though? So much of what once seemed important seemed irrelevant now. Pointless distractions that should not mean anything after her frantic struggle for her life and the regaing of her bending. She had a job to do; could she blame Bolin for being quiet when there were so many things she was exceptionally reluctant to talk about. There was no way she could ever admit to him about the dolls, the moment on the cliff when throwing herself over seemed the best solution.

Sleep did not come easily that night and the three of them left the town the next morning at first light and walked on in silence. "I want to look for Asami," Bolin said as he broke the silence close to an hour later. "I want her to know I'm alive too. If she does... maybe things will be better. For you. For both of you."

Korra needed to beg forgiveness first. "She'll be happy to see you," Korra said carefully.

"I think she'd want to see you more..." Bolin said. His voice got tighter. "I know you miss her."

"I... I..." Of course she did. But she missed every one of her friends. Mako most of all; the one she could never see. Asami was a complex, complicated presence, a tangle of conflicting feelings she had avoided dwelling on for a long time now. Surely Asami was better off without her; she would find someone else, someone who could be with her in the ways that Korra's role as Avatar would not allow for. No. Why could she not be with Asami like before as well? If it was even possible. If they ever saw each other again. And if they did, could that reunion be anything like her meeting Bolin in the caved? Could they even just be friends at this stage? Maybe it was too late already. The notion made her folorn and Bolin said little else for the rest of the day.

They made camp just as the sky became overcast and a seemingly unending rain began. No excitement, no dashing in the rain and playing this time. No levity in either of their actions. Korra wanted to try for a moment as the rainfall began, but the first few drips on her skin forced her to retreat back into the tent; the rain was freezing cold. Bolin shivered as the first distant roll of thunder boomed but would insist he was fine when asked. The storm slowly approached them as night fell, the rumbling growing in brutal volume, the cracks of lightning hurting her eyes as they became more intense. Korra caught glimpses of Bolin between strikes; he curled in on himself and shivering, Mako's scarf pressed tight against his ears, his eyes shut tight.

"Bolin?" she said in a lull between the thunder. He did not respond, his body shivering uncontrollaby. Lightning. It all came back to Mako in the end; an uncomfortable reminder of his brother's unique skill. She hesitated for a second and squirmed over to him. He needed someone until the storm passed. Needed to know he was not alone. She hugged his shuddering body to her own and murmured gently soothing words into his ears. Bolin still quivered even as comforted him. He stiffened in shock as her lips pressed against him, his body slowly relaxing as she kissed his cheeks, forehead and eyes. Her hand traced idle shapes across his back as she asked him to again breathe in time with her. He did not respond at first but slowly listened to her prompts and his breathing matched hers. Bolin calmed slowly, the tension running out of him, she kept her arm around him even as the storm moved away. She continued to lie pressed against him as his breathing became regular and he slept soundly. A peaceful quiet sleep this time.

Korra stared at his sleeping face. Did either of them have any innocence left? Yes. Bolin at least must have something to sleep this easily. Events forced them to grow up. How hopelessly naive they must have seemed when they set out from Republic City without a single concern. The first glimpse of the Earth Kingdom beyond the city felt like years ago now. Or the memories of some other person. Kind of like the fragments she recalled when meeting her past selves. Could they go back to how they were before? Could Bolin laugh freely again? Could she? Hopefully. Korra clung to the joy when she saw him again in the crystal lit cave. No - it had been earlier - when she woke in the dark and he was there for her when she needed him most. And now thet have they had been together ever since - only apart for that one night in the camp. She shivered. Even that had been too long; she could not lose Bolin again.

The next morning, the sun was refreshing after the rain. The landscape surrounding them was damp and muddy but seemed fresh and new. Korra frowned and looked around the area carefully. They had been here before; they were journeying in reverse. Did Bolin realize this was the same field they stopped in with Mako - the same stretch of grass she had played around in with Bolin on their way to Ba Sing Se. The grass still thrived with grasshoppers, earthworms and yams. Would Mako have liked to come back here? See these places again with new eyes after their experiences? Something else Amon had denied him. Korra sighed. Butterflies fluttered in the mild breeze and Naga rolled on her back seemingly content. At least the polar-bear dog never changed.

Bolin as he crawled out of the tent as Korra strolled. He blinked once or twice and smiled up at her. Reality came crashing in. She could not stop it, her mind worrying about the worst that could befall them, the people and places she loved. Would Kuvira trample this field beneath the boots of her army one day? Could Korra prevent that from happening? For this and the rest of the kingdom? Leave it untouched by war-

"I'd like a garden like this," Bolin said wonderingly.

"A garden?" Korra asked surprised, grateful for the change of subject.

Bolin nodded. "Yeah."

"There's plenty of space at Air Temple island. I don't think Tenzin would object to someone starting a garden. Plenty of land there. And I'll help you." Wait. Was she expecting Bolin to live on the island?

Bolin smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, and I know it's a bit silly, but I want to do it all myself. You know; my garden for my home..." He was looking to the future at least.

Korra smiled. "So you going to buy your own place?" she asked and Bolin nodded. Shared or him on his own? Odd thought. "What kind of flowers do you think you'll have?" Korra asked.

"As many as I can." He glanced at her before staring out at the vista. "But not just flowers - I want vegetables as well." And he was off, talking about his future garden in the grounds of his future home. Some of it she understood, some of the types of flowers - Asami's romance novels had an additional use it turned out - but she was soon lost on some of his specifics and jargon. His time in the Han province seemed to have taught Bolin all manner of skills about agriculture and he seemed determined to put it all into practice when he could. She gently coaxed him into continuing but he faltered just as he described an odd structure.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she asked trying to make sense of his description.

"It's a climbing frame," Bolin said shyly. "You know, for kids."

"Whose?" Korra frowned. "You planning on running a daycare centre?"

Bolin blinked. "I... Actually that sounds like a good idea." He smiled. "But I meant my own children. After spending time with my family I realized that it's something I really want - a family of my own." Bolin glanced at her. "Remember Aunt Meng? She told me I could create my own destiny."

"I remember," Korra said. Some of the fortune-teller's predictions felt like they rang true.

"At the time I thought it was about great achievements and being famous. But... That's kinda meaningless if I don't have a family. I don't know if I can be famous or do anything great. I don't know if I can have the garden. But I would like to try. And I would like to try and be a father - a stay at home dad who takes care of the kids."

"You'll definitely be able to. You'll be a great father." But who was the mother in this little fantasy of his? Wait, what was her name? Haruhi? Was she the one he thought could be the mother of his children? Bolin and Haruhi's family. Sounded nice. Would she want something like that? Like mom and dad? Someone to come home to - cooking in the kitched, the kids excited to see her. And even fresh flowers, Bolin turning from the stove- Korra blinked. Where had that come from? Bolin had fallen silent.

"Korra? I miss everyone. I... I really want to go home," Bolin said.

"Me too," Korra said. "I hope we can find them; we'll be there soon."

* * *

They wound up breaching the outer fence of Republic City. Just like they had for the refugees on their first adventure together so long ago. This time there was no need to cut at the fence or levitate rocks; Korra was able to tear straight through the metal and reseal it behind them. Much more subtle than their previous attempt. Not perfect; the fence was not in the best of ways after. Was she still getting back into practice with metalbending or was it because she was missing an arm that it looked so bad? The question seemed less important with the growing excitement. They were so close to home and sneaking back into the city was oddly fun. Naga padded through the woods as the sky grew darker.

"The prisoners should already be back here," Bolin said through the trees towards the bright lights of the city as Korra pulled back on Naga's reigns.

"Probably," she said. "Um." She bit her lip. "Do you mind waiting a bit longer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know it's a bit silly, but I don't really want to get home in the middle of the night. People must know I'm okay, so one more day can't hurt. We can wait until morning, right?"

"You want to camp out here?" Bolin asked.

Korra turned around to smile at him. "Yep. In fact- C'mon, I think I can remember the way..." She up a gentle slope as she retraced a certain route to an outcrop overlooking Republic City. Bolin put up the tent and made dinner as she lounged against Naga and watched the lights of the city and the stars grow brighter. The sky seemed somehow closer here. "What do you think the stars are?"

"Crystals," Bolin replied automatically.

"Interesting. Mako said they were-"

"Balls of fire," Bolin said perfectly in sync with her. She laughed. "I kept telling him it's impossible. Fire needs something to burn."

Korra grinned. "Exactly. Crystals makes a bit more sense."

"And you?" Bolin asked as he sat beside her. "What do you think they are?"

"Spirits," Korra said. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh!"

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked concerned.

"Yue! I could have asked her if all the stars were as pretty as she was..." Korra's gaze traced through the sky to the moon. Only a sliver visible, but there she was. Korra reached out and put her hand gently on top of Bolin's. He pulled away for a moment, and then their palms were together and their fingers laced.

"What was it like there?" he asked softly.

"I already told you everything," Korra said, leaning against Naga and looking into his eyes.

"I know, but tell me again? About Aang and Yue and Kyoshi and Toph?" Bolin asked.

"You just want to hear the last one, don't you?" Korra smiled.

"I'd like to hear them all."

Naga was warm and comfortable against her back as she related each of her visits to the spirit world, the warmth spreading through her and her eyelids growing heavier.

* * *

Korra blinked awake. The sky was just beginning to brighten, the darkness of the woods fading as the sun crept towards the horizon. Of course. How could she forget? She leant over to Bolin. "Bolin," she murmured and shook him. He remained fast asleep. "Bolin! Please!" Nothing. She sighed, but grinned. Korra kissed him, pulling away as his breath caught and he blinked at her.

"Korra?" he asked in confusion as he rubbed at his sleep-sticky eyes. "It's not even sun..." he trailed off and rubbed his eyes with renewed energy. "Hope we still have enough time!" He remembered too. Korra could not stop her smile. Bolinstruggled to his feet and offered Korra his hand. She took it and did not let go as they hurried through the woods, the sky continuing to brighten.

"Naga!" Korra called. "You come too!"

"Tired?" Bolin asked.

"Still a bit out of it... Hey!" Korra said as Bolin tucked an arm under her legs and hoisted her up into his arms. "You know, Naga could carry me," she told him. "Or both of us."

"Yeah, but I'm making sure I'm the one fulfilling this promise," he said. His pace slowed before the cliff but they were in time. The sun was still below the horizon as he helped Korra to perch on the edge.

"I think about that time a lot," Korra said, her gaze fixed on the horizon. "It was the first time I saw the whole city. And the highest up in the air I'd even been. That bit didn't last though." Bolin chuckled. "And... we were here when you told me all about Aang." She glanced at him. "Thank you. If you hadn't..."

Bolin flushed a little. "And I had no idea you were the Avatar. You were so amazing though - taking on all those waterbenders like that." He had been full of compliments that day too; calling her brave and beautiful. She wrapped her arm around her stomach, a new warmth seeming to fill her chest. His words had not meant so much at the time, but now... There was a bright light ahead of them; the sun crested the horizon, it's light dazzling. She glanced at Bolin; he was missing it and staring at her instead, his lips curled into a gentle smile.

Korra looked to the sunset again. "It's beautiful here. The best view in the world." She glanced back to Bolin. "You know, we promised to watch the sunrise. Together. And you're staring at me."

Bolin shook his head. "You're better than the sunrise."

She could not help the giggle. "Thank you for the compliment."

"I meant it," Bolin said earnestly.

"I know." Bolin was so close, the green of his eyes so intense in the morning light. Korra reached up a hand and gently pushed his head so he looked towards the sun. "You're better than the sunrise too," she murmured as she slipped her arm around his waist and leant her head on his shoulder. Warm and soft. Happy. No embarrassment, no worries. Just peace. "Home at last," Korra said.


	13. Return to Republic City

_"Vaatu!" Kuvira called into the swirling winds in the depths of the desert._

_"Great Uniter." His voice came smoothly from behind her. Kuvira turned and the wind ceased. "I can only assume you are here to accept my offer." His smile was knowing, confident. "I feel the chaos rising in the world; the reactions and chain reactions emanating out from your Earth Empire. It is time then." He took a step forward and Kuvira stepped back holding her hands up._

_"Questions first," she demanded._

_His smile did not falter. "Ask."_

_"Your rival; when they are defeated what happens then?" Kuvira asked._

_"My power becomes yours. I will not go back on my word if that concerns you. I do not lie." Vaatu shrugged. "Manipulation and subterfuge indicate a lack of absolute power. I have little need for either."_

_Kuvira frowned. "But... It doesn't make sense. How can you just be okay with granting me something like that?"_

_"Would it horrify you to know how long you have on this planet?" Vaatu asked peering at her. "All things being equal and no accidents befalling you?" Kuvira shook her head. "I cannot see the future but I can see how long you can persist until your body breaks down. You are mortal; dead in less than a century if things go well for you. You measure time with the sun and the moon; mine is measured in the lifetime of the cosmos. When your spirit is reborn, your new self will gain almost the same fraction of eternity. Less than a blink of an eye. I will not miss my powers."_

_"But... What about when I am gone? Will my new self have the same power?" Kuvira asked. "You said the Avatar was fused with a spirit. Does that mean two Avatars?"_

_"Not quite. Raava-" His voice hitched slightly as he spoke the name. "-held four elements and thus allowed the Avatar to reincarnate to each tribe. Gaining the three you do not possess will be close to impossible. You hold one element; your new self will be the same."_

_"I could rule the Empire forever?" Kuvira said in startled revelation. Wait. "But the chaos is temporary. I must have order; I cannot rule chaos."_

_"For a mortal you remain full of surprises," Vaatu chuckled. "I confess a peaceful world holds no interest for me. Spirits terrorize the far North and South of your world, and I will spread chaos further. To show my sincerity, I offer you a compromise; my influence on the world will never touch your Earth Empire. The other tribes of your world will not be so fortunate." Kuvira was silent. "If you have no more questions; we will begin."_

* * *

Kuvira jerked awake, her body soaked with sweat. "Kuvira?" Baatar shuffled closer. "Kuvira are you okay?" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to work through the pain. Her skin still felt as though it was on fire from the burns, and what remained of her knee pulsed with new agony.

"Acupuncture," she grunted through gritted teeth.

Bataar waved to someone out of her eye line. "We could summon a healer too?" he added.

"No." Kuvira sucked in a ragged breath. "More rest." He had barely left her side the past week. Weeks? How long had it been since Omashu burned? His warmth should have been comforting, but she could barely tolerate any heat now. Baatar was at least attentive to every pain she experienced. Why did he persist? Love? Strange; he was not doing this because of her power. How, no, why could he care for her like this? The pain receded a little as she concentrated, forcing her leg still and trying to ignore the other patches of damaged skin. "Bataar?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" No answer. "Why did you choose to align with me when your family remains so opposed?" Some of the painkillers must still be in her system; how could she possibly ask something so direct?

"I love you. But there's more. You changed the kingdom for the better - not in some idealized way; you showed there could be no progress without sacrifice. My family - they don't understand that. I know this project has taken its toll on you, but you remain the strongest person I have ever known. You let go of your past for the sake of the people; how could I not be inspired? How could I follow anyone else?" he asked.

Baatar could lead in her absence. Until she could move unsupported. Until the pain lessened. "Let it be known a fissure opened up beneath Omashu," she said.

"Kuvira?" Baatar asked.

"The city. It was destroyed for a reason. What is more likely? That the earth split and lava destroyed the settlement - or that a probender from the slums is somehow capable of lavabending?" Kuvira smiled. "The destruction of Omashu was a natural disaster. Use the Kenpeis; any who disagree will be dealt with - they know what to do. Tell the world how I tried to save the city - at the cost of half my leg."

Baatar's face broke into a smile. "It will be done."

Time. They needed time. The Empire must remain stable for now. No expansion, just fortifying their defences and the weapons development programs. Propaganda. The first healers said she would need months to fully recover. The world had to be ready for when she was. Vaatu's power squatted in the back of her mind. Weak, so weak, but growing by the day. When the solstice arrived - that was when Vaatu promised she would be at her peak. And that would be when she took Republic City back. The Avatar remained a nuisance stumbling block. Baatar would buy some time, but she needed more. There was another way to keep her at bay.

* * *

Opal's freedom came with ill-fitting clothes and after a trip in a laundry cart, crammed in with the dirty uniforms steered out of the camp by one Zhu Li Moon. In a final moment of cunning, Zhu Li tied their old clothes to a couple of baboons at the edge of the nearby forest. "Varrick's," she said by way of explanation as she released them. The platypus bear feet shoes were somewhat more confusing. "Just in case," Zhu Li had said as she tied them to her feet. "They'll have a hard time tracking us now."

"Tracking?" Opal asked fighting back a shiver.

"There are badgermoles in the camp," Zhu Li said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Opal winced and together they set off into the forest as fast as they could. A little too fast; Opal sprained her ankle at the start of the second day and now every little movement hurt. Zhu Li shook her awake on the fourth day and insisted they get moving earlier than normal. Even she was getting jumpy at every unfamiliar sound. Tired, hungry, effectively lose and terrified of discovery they hurried on.

"Zhu Li. I think you should go on without me," Opal said as they took a breather.

"No," she replied simply.

"But if Kuvira catches us, catches you-" Opal protested.

"I hold little value," Zhu Li shot her a weak smile. "You are far more important. You defied her in public. You saved the prince of the Fire Nation!" Zhu Li grew more animated. "You are so much more; you need to live." She shrugged a shoe off and used it to score scratched into the bark as she had every now and again. Verisimilitude she said.

"I really don't matter all that much," Opal tried.

Zhu Li sighed. "If you insist." She smiled over her shoulder. "Then I simply do not wish any harm to come to you."

Opal blinked at her and smiled. "Thank you." She let the why remain unspoken, oddly happy with the other girl's admission. Sadly it did not change the reality of the situation much. How long could they last without provisions? No other clothes, little food and a tiny tent. A large number of scrolls took up much of Zhu Li's bag. Opal gave into her curiosity when they stopped for the night and huddled inside the tent. "What are those?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, but they were one of his- One of Varrick's projects. Kuvira had he design them." She scowled at them. "All for profit."

"Is that why you-?"

"Yes. I suppose I owe him some things. But while I was... if not happy, then at least content to assist before, I cannot any longer. Not while his loyalty is to Kuvira," Zhu Li said. "I worry what these were for - so I wish to take them as far from them both as I can. As far as Republic City if possible."

* * *

Kurako left just after dawn. A few good dinners out, one really good date last night, but all sadly too late to change anything. Time for her to move on yet again. Packing was at least easy; so much of her stuff was still in boxes, her decisions had made her reluctant to get too comfortable in Crystal Bay. It would have been nice to live here. Comfortable, quiet and safe. But that was no way to live for the rest of her life and hiding from her past; trapped forever on this one island. Korra would face Kuvira eventually - so she would need to face Tarrlok. At least Iroh was willing to help get her back - the risk to her on public transportation was far too great a risk.

Her belongings seemed to amount to almost nothing in the end; packing the car with everything she owned took no time at all. Asami took a last look around what might have been her home and drove away just as Crystal Bay was waking up. No looking back, no stopping, just keep going straight to Zuko's villa. Just under an hour later she pulled up - there were a few other cars outside. Other visitors? It had been a trying time for Iroh, even after he left the hospital. Asami glanced at her watch; she was far too early - would anyone in the family even be up? Asami slumped in the car seat. Sleep had been impossible since Kurako left, and hanging around the apartment left her anxious to get moving. On the other hand now she was here - and if anyone looked out the window they would see her staring at the house. Just a little suspicious.

Asami sighed. No, she could not just sit here. It would be better to risk waking them up and see if anyone was awake. An oddly familiar older woman opened the door and glared at her after she knocked on the front door. "Yes?" she said, her eyes narrowed. Something clicked; she was standing face to face with possibly the most dangerous woman in the Fire Nation; Princess Azula. She was here on Ember Island?

"Hi, I, um, came to see Iroh?" Asami managed, Azula's gaze making her want to squirm.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sato," Azula replied with an edge of distaste. "Yes, he was expecting you. However-" She turned at approaching footsteps.

"Auntie," Iroh said by way of greeting. "Asami." He nodded at her.

"Hi," Asami replied sagging with relief.

"Your guest is here and impatient," Azula said dismissively and stalked away.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon?" Iroh asked. Azula stopped keeping her back to him. "I thought you were visiting Ty Lee?"

"I did. I have only just returned," she said over her shoulder without a trace of emotion and vanished deeper into the house.

Asami let out a held breath as Azula rounded a corner. "Sorry I'm so early..."

Iroh shook his head. "It's fine. You're always welcome here. And don't mind Auntie, she's harmless."

"'Harmless'?" Asami asked.

"Mostly," Iroh replied. "Had breakfast?" Asami shook her head and followed Iroh into the main room. "We should try and keep quiet. You might think Auntie's scary now, but you should see if you dare wake her up." Iroh shook his head. Despite his warnings, no one seemed to have mentioned them to his daughter. Yuzu shouted excitedly when she saw Asami and ran up to hug her an hour or two later. She at least pushed worries of Azula out of her mind - Iroh's aunt did not storm into the room lightning crackling from her hands and demand silence. Yuzu was more important. This might well be the last time she would see Iroh's daughter; now or indeed ever. She had to make the most of it.

Yuzu was chattering animatedly to Asami about the various activities she had been up to in the last few weeks when Zuko and Mai arrived shortly after. They smiled and her and sat at the table. Odd. Once she might have felt out of place here, but there was a curious sense of belonging now; the family fely almost like her own. She was going to miss this. "We can delay going back," Iroh said abruptly. "If you want?"

Asami shook her head. "I should go now rather than later. Sooner I get control of the company back, the sooner I can try and help with the Earth Kingdom."

"Today then," Iroh said nodding.

"Please do not forget; you have our support," Zuko commented and Mai nodded her agreement.

"We will help as much as we are able; while direct intervention is a recipe for an international incident, we can be... subtle," Mai added.

"Thank you. Both- no, all of you. I just hope your faith isn't misplaced," Asami said.

"The truth will come out eventually," Iroh said. "We will do everything we can to ensure it is sooner rather than later." Ironic given the number of lies this next stage required both Iroh and her to tell anyone who asked. Anyone outside Team Avatar perhaps - if she was still a member. If Korra was remotely prepared to talk to her. Still, Iroh insisted it would be unwise to admit to her extended stay on Ember island nor how much Iroh, Zuko and Mai had helped her during her time in the Fire Nation. Admitting anything to do with Azula would make for headline news; she might be old and barred from ruling, but a new scandal involving the princess was impossible for the tabloids to resist. Several prior discussions with Iroh made clear that the actual events of her arrival in the Fire Nation would be at least a good basis for her claimed story - with a slight distortion to claim she had successfully obtained asylum there.

Breakfast was over too quickly and there were hours before they needed to get moving. How best to spend the last of her time here? Yuzu; of them all, she would miss Yuzu the most and so she deserved all Asami's attention. Yuzu's first request was a trip to the beach, Yuzu holding a doll and a train in each hand as Asami carried a selection of her other toys in a basket. They played together on the beach and when Yuzu grew bored with that game, splashed in the shallows and out a little deeper to swim. With every moment the temptation grew greater. It was always possible to delay going back one more day. No point returning to Crystal Bay - as tempting as that was - but Iroh might not need much persuading to let her crash at the house and leave tomorrow. No. The more she delayed the harder it would become; best to get moving as quickly as possible. And if everything went wrong; she would hang onto his image of Yuzu as a child - no hope of her seeing her in prison. Not that she would want her too.

Asami took Yuzu into the baths and they cleaned off the clinging salt from the sea water. Yuzu asked Asami to braid her hair and she willingly obliged. If not for Iroh's plan, she would not have minded staying here to to look after his daughter. Even if it did mean a lifetime of exile here. Failing to win against Tarrlok risked other potential losses too. She would not see much of Zuko or Mai either given their age. Taking care of them for the rest of her days would have been not what she dreamed of, but she would have been happy enough with just that. Her fingers moved mechanically through Yuzu's hair as she patiently braided it.

"Asami?" Yuzu asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"When can you visit again?" the girl asked still staring away from her.

"I'm not sure," Asami replied.

"Maybe... maybe when Daddy next comes home?"

Asami smiled and exhaled. "I hope so." Yuzu sat quietly afer her answer and time seemed to evaporate. All too soon it was time to leave. Two days and they would be back in Republic City; it was hard to believe it was so close now. Asami carried the bulk of the luggage to the boat herself, turning down both Iroh and Zuko's offers of assistance - especially with Iroh still hampered by his arm and leg. Azula predictably did not appear to join the others on the beach as they bid her goodbye. Asami bowed carefully to both Zuko and Mai in turn - and Mai broke protocol and hugged her. "Good luck," she murmured. Asami smiled as she stepped back.

Yuzu instead simply stared up at her, eyes blinking rapidly, seemingly on the verge of crying. Just like Asami felt. "Yuzu, I need to go for now." She crouched down beside the young girl.

"Can... can you stay one more day? Please?" Yuzu implored.

"Sorry." Asami tried to keep her face neutral even as a tear slid down Yuzu's cheek. "Oh, Yuzu," she said and hugged her. "Thank you for being my friend," she said in a quiet voice and kissed her cheek. There was more, so much more to say, but now was not the time. Next time. She silently promised Yuzu they would meet again and gently extracted herself from her grip. It was vital she not cry; not now, not where Yuzu could see her. Iroh shared his own goodbyes; too personal for her to intrude on so Asami clambered into the boat and waited for him to finish with her back to the beach. She started the motor as she heard him clamber aboard and forced herself to resist the urge to look back.

The temptation to know became too great a few minutes after she guided them out into open water. Asami glanced back. Ember island was already receding into the distance, the beach indistinguishable from the land this far out. Was Yuzu still waiting there, watching, waving, hoping? "Sorry Yuzu," Asami said under her breath. Her safe haven was behind her, her best shot at a simple, happy, uncomplicated life rejected in favour of the more difficult path ahead.

* * *

"Reckon it's deep enough out here?" Korra stared down into the water from Naga's back. Bolin had suggested they get back into the city underwater; an idea that pleased Korra no end. Riding through the city on Naga, while workable would draw a lot of unwanted attention to themselves - not least now people knew full well who she was. Add to that it would be first sighting in public after a long absence and the fact she was missing an arm was going to feed the rumour mill and lead to a lot of speculation before she got to a place she could make some kind of statement.

"Should be. If not, we get out and follow it until it is," Bolin replied.

"Let's try. Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Bolin replied. His arm tightened around her waist, and Korra flexed her fingers. Bending with one arm was still a little odd; easier with practice but she still missed her arm.

"Okay, girl," Korra said and urged Naga forward. She bent the water away from them and enclosed them in a sphere of air the moment Naga hit the water. The three of them sank to the bottom quickly and the current battered against their bubble of air pushing them forward. The riverbed rushed below them as they sped forwards and towards Republic City. So many people to see there; Pema and the kids. Lin. Asami? No. Best not to get her hopes up. At least she had a surprise for everyone: Bolin, alive and well against all the odds. "They're going to be so pleased to see you," Korra said breaking the comfortable silence inside the bubble.

"Who?" Bolin asked, looking up from the view below them.

"Everyone!" she replied grinning. "I want to see the moment they find out you're okay."

Bolin chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing them too." He was silent for a moment. "How... how did the children take the news?"

The truth of the situation stung a little. "I didn't get to see them," Korra replied after a pause. "I never made it back here after what happened - went straight from Ba Sing Se to Zaofu to the South pole. I wouldn't have been able to tell them back then. And... I didn't want to see them. That sounds terrible."

"Korra-" Bolin began.

"I know. I just didn't want to disappoint them. I felt like the worst Avatar ever. What good was I without my bending?"

"Korra, there's more to you than bending," Bolin said quickly.

"I know," she said softly. "And so many people showed me that. Including you. And I want them to know that too." She smiled. "So, I want to see them now."

Bolin opened his mouth to reply and stopped as the river banks widened beyond visibility and the riverbed sank to an uncertain murky depth. They were in the city. Korra caught glimpses of streets and people just about visible through the increasingly murky water. Every time she felt sure they must be in the bay, they raced under another bridge. How much further?

A few minutes late and they must have entered the bay. Sunken boats and other detritus littered the increasingly vastness all around them. Tiny shapes zipped across the water with similar larger ones making their way ponderously in the distance. Two spires thrust up from the sea floor ahead of them. "If I remember right..." Korra said, peering through the water. "Air Temple island is that one," she said pointing to the shape on vague shape on the right. "Ready?" Korra asked as the bubble skimmed just below the surface.

"As much as I can be," Bolin said and clambered to his feet, swaying on the bubble's surface. The dock appeared ahead of them, an unnatural straight edge jutting out from the tapering shape of the island. Korra headed for it and as they broke the surface she could not resist the urge to look at Republic City from the water. Just like the first time she had seen it. Aang's statue loomed high above the bay. Just beside them was the towering pagoda of air temple island, and far across the water was the packed mass of buildings that made up the water-front.

Korra lifted Naga's feet and the polar-bear dog padded easily onto the dock and her passengers slid from her back. The sun was warm, a gentle breeze wafting around them as the surf crashed against the rocks. Too long. Korra opened her eyes and fumbled a cloak from the saddle-bags and draped it around her shoulders. Bolin looked at her curiously.

"Don't want to shock them," she said by way of explanation. "I mean, I don't know how would be best to tell them about my arm, but I don't want to scare them." Bolin nodded. The cloak helped, but not by much. Both he and Korra attracted plenty of stares, double-takes and whispers as they walked through the temple grounds. Korra waved and murmured hello to the first few, who either waved back on reflex or stared at the two of them in bewilderment. Best to keep moving. At least no one had run on ahead and ruined the surprise. In the end their timing could not have been much better; it was only just breakfast time, and everyone was still eating. Korra's grin grew no matter how hard she tried to stop it as she gazed around the assembled people. How best to announce them? Before she could say a word, Jinora glanced up and stared right at her.

"Korra!" she yelled and bolted from her seat racing right towards her. The others looked up in surprise, twisting or turning to stare at where Jinora had been, their attention drawn by her running feet and inexorably to her. Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Rohan all gaped at her. And was-? Yes, even Lin was here and rising to her feet. Mom and Dad too. By now breakfast was well and truly disrupted and everyone was on their feet and crowding towards her, all smiles and excitement. Jinora frowned, seeming to only now realize there was someone else here. She gasped a moment later as she stared at her companion. "Bolin?" she asked.

"Hi," Bolin said and flushed instantly.. "Looks like I'm alive." The kids stopped on their race to Korra and instead rushed to fling their arms around him and bowled him over onto his back. Bolin was laughing all the while as they barraged him with questions, accusations, and demanded to know why they thought he would not be coming back. Pema smiled to her, and hefted Rohan into her arms whispering something to him.

"Korra!" Her mother cried and struggled through the mass of well wishers and held her arms out. Korra shrank back a bit, turning her a fraction to her right as she tried to keep her body in front of where her arm should be. Senna's face fell as she moved. "Korra?" she tried again and stepped forward. Korra shivered. "What's wrong?" Her arms closed around her and Korra swallowed hastily. Her mother tensed and stared up at her.

"Mom... I..." Korra sighed and shifted the cloak to one side. Her mother's strangled gasp quietened the excitement of the others and now all attention was back on hers. Senna blinked and stared at the empty shirt sleeve as her father tore his gaze away to stare at her questioningly.

"Korra, what happened?" Lin asked quietly in the silence.

"I... lost my arm." It sounded too blunt, too unconcerned, but what more could she say? The attention, the hurt and shocked looks were too much to suffer through again. Played over and over in her head. If not for Bolin-. "I lost my arm. But I found Bolin."

* * *

Explanations and recent events ate away every minute an suddenly everyone was hungry and they stopped asking questions to have lunch. As much as Korra's stomach gurgled and she begged to eat something, Senna refused until Korra was in clean clothes and she had personally checked Doctor Song's handiwork. Her wound was clean, re-bandaged and slightly frustratingly she was now dressed in an air acolyte robe. It had to go - and at first opportunity. At least Naga still carried some of her clothes - they just needed washing. Everyone looked up when she entered the dining hall flanked by her parents, and then tried and failed to not stare at her or her right shoulder. "Hi," she said ignoring their curious looks to Bolin. There was an empty seat beside him and he was industriously chomping through a plate piled high with food. "Hey?" she said again as she sat beside him. Her parents sat nearby, Pema was opposite Bolin and placed a bowl in front of Korra.

"Hi," he grinned with his mouth full and winced as he swallowed a little too fast.

"More rice?" Pema asked.

"Please!" Bolin said and held his bowl out. "This is all so great. This is the best food I've had... ever" He paused. "I should slow down. I'm eating way too much."

Lin sighed from his other side. "If you hadn't been through so much I'm make some comment about your appetite." Her expression turned stern. "Right now you should eat as much as you can and get well."

"Exactly," Tenzin said smiling. "We're celebrating you and Korra's return home."

"And we'll hold another when you're recovered." Something caught Pema's eye; she was staring at the mottled welts and discoloured skin on his arms. Korra reached for his hand and stopped. He had not noticed.

"With your cooking it won't take long," Bolin said, completely unfazed. "I think I'll be even bigger after all this." Korra smiled and tried to pick up her chopsticks. For some reason she just could not pick them up- Wrong arm. She sighed and fumbled them into her left hand nudging them against the table as she tried to get them to sit right in her hand. The wooden implements just felt wrong somehow. Or was it her hand? It felt clumsy, stiff and useless. She scowled as she tried to pick at even a grain of rice, the chopsticks neither coming together properly. How did she ever do this before? "Korra? Do you need any help?" Bolin asked.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. Angrier than she intended; he shrank back and looked a little shaken. Bolin turned a little away to take a few more mouthfuls of rice before placing the bowl and the chopsticks on the table. He hunched over but he was still staring at her she was sure. He was trying to be helpful - she knew that. But if she kept letting him, then she might never figure out how to use her left hand to eat or ever be able to cope without him. Korra glanced up, startled as nearly everyone else in the room looked away from her a fraction of a second too late. But it was not as if any of them could help her with this. Her stomach gurgled painfully and she lowered her mouth closer to the bowl and tried to scoop some rice into it. Sitting up quickly she gave up on the idea. She could not let everyone watch her struggle to just eat rice. "Sorry, Bolin," she said after a pause. "I'm just... getting used to it. Still."

Bolin shook his head his whole body still tense. "It's fine."

"No. I'm sorry."

Tenzin exchanged a glance with Tonraq and Senna and cleared his throat. "If the subject is not too sore, I was wondering if we might know what happened to you?" Tenzin asked Bolin. "We are most curious as to what became of you..." He trailed off. Likely not sure how to even allude to Mako's death. Bolin glanced at Korra and began his long story, relating almost everything that had happened. Certain parts he toned down or eliminated - especially where they related to the camps and the torments he suffered there.

"I hope they're okay..." Lin said as Bolin mentioned Wing and Wei leaving the train near Omashu to look for Opal.

"There's something else for you specifically..." Korra said to Lin with a glance around at the listeners. "But maybe it would be better in private?"

"Kid, with everything the two of you have been through, I don't think you need to worry about sparing anyone else's feelings," Lin replied gruffly.

"Okay; if you're sure." She licked her lips. "I met Toph."

"My mother?" Lin frowned. Tenzin leant forward. "Where was she?"

"In the spirit world..." Korra trailed off as both their faces fell..

Lin tensed and slowly relaxed, nodding as she did. "Guess that was kind of inevitable. We wondered..." She smiled - just about. "Too late for me to try spiritual training?" she asked.

"Nothing is too late," Tenzin said quickly. "If you wish, when events are calmer, I can try and guide you - if you do indeed wish to visit her."

"Thank you," Lin said and sniffed quietly. "I should... I should talk to Iroh. Find out when Kya's next in the city. And if they found Su or Opal and the twins yet," she muttered and walked away stiffly.

"And I guess you need to hear the rest of my story..." Korra added. "But we need to tell the world that it wasn't Amon or the Equalists who killed the Earth Queen. It was Kuvira - the one they've started calling the Great Uniter."

* * *

Sleep was beyond her. Reading failed to hold her concentration. It was not too hot, nor too cold. She did not need to use the bathroom, her teeth did not hurt, she could breath fine. But despite how tired she felt, she was just lying in bed, bored. Korra growled softly. Maybe exercise? Or hot milk or something? Korra stalked from her room, padding quietly along the wooden floors of the pagoda and to the kitchen. She stopped as she caught sight of the radio in the corner of the dining room. Reading felt like far too much effort,but how about a radio play? It would be something else she could talk to Bolin about and she always had wanted to join in his conversations with Asami about them.

Korra clicked the device on and kept the volume as low as possible. She almost paused on the pro-bender game she found, but resisted the temptation. That would just get her worked up and make sleep even less plausible. News, some argument between politicians or something. That really weird play with the narrator in the desert town where everything was just peculiar. Well. Maybe she could come back to that if there was nothing else. Ah! This at least sounded like a radio play. Korra fidgeted closer trying to make out what was going on - and what was happening. There was something about a winged creature guiding an acolyte to destruction and something about giant crystals? And some kind of nuisance guy persisting on drooling over every girl he saw but insisting this other girl was his one true love? How far through was this? Korra listened and tried to puzzle out the characters. How had either Bolin or Asami ever gotten interesting in this? Well; maybe it was easier if they listened from the beginning. But then how did they know to listen in the first place and-?

Footsteps made her look up and she reached out to switch off the radio. Bolin. She smiled at him and settled back beside the speaker. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Can't sleep either?" Bolin nodded. "Want to listen to the radio with me?" she asked, patting the floor beside him. There was a flicker of interest on Bolin's face but he winced and shook his head with a touch of panic.

"Just need something to drink," he muttered and hurried past her. She forgot all about the play, descriptions of some armoured enemy destroying the cast's boat barely reaching her. Bolin hurried back towards bed clutching a cup of water and trying not to glance at her. "Night," he muttered as he disappeared off to his room. Korra stared after him long after his footsteps faded. She was not listening to the broadcast at all now. So much for that. Maybe Bolin was just tired. She clicked the radio off and headed back to bed to try sleeping again.

* * *

Bolin stared at the grave-marker with Tenzin, Pema and Korra. "'In memory of Mako and Bolin - children of San and Naoki, founding members of Team Avatar, remembered with love by Avatar Korra and all their friends'," he read. "Thank you," he said and squeezed Korra's slightly.

"When we first learned about the events in Ba Sing Se, we placed an obituary in the paper - and whenever we were asked we attributed Amon's defeat to Mako. Korra..." Tenzin sighed. "I am sorry, but she was the only one who believed you had survived so we said nothing. But we could only hold out hope so long and we wanted to do something. This memorial was Pema's idea..."

"Aang and his friends all got memorials. So should both of you. It was just going to be for Mako, but..." Pema trailed off.

"It's perfect. It's very beautiful," Bolin said smiling at her.

"There was a funeral too," Pema blurted.

"Oh?" Bolin asked.

"All you and Mako's friends from Future Industries came. And Hasook brought a load of actual pro-bending stars. More than a hundred people turned up in the end!" Pema said.

"Even the Wolfbats," Tenzin added. He glanced around in worry. "That was a big thing wasn't it? Your arch-nemeses?" He sighed. "I don't get sports."

"That was them," Bolin said smiling. "But I can't believe they would come to my funeral."

"You were important to a lot of people," Pema said.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Korra said, hanging her head.

"Korra, you..." Bolin shook his head.

"There's a letter of condolence from Haruhi," Pema added hurriedly. "I forgot. Sorry. I still have it - if you'd like to see it or reply to her?"

"Thank you." He crouched and stroked his fingers across the lettering of the grave marker.

"No one will object if you remove your name," Tenzin said.

"It's fine," Bolin said. "I like this as it is. We just need to add the date when it's my time."

"We'll.... give you both some time," Pema said and ushered her husband away.

"I've never been to a funeral," Korra said after a pause. "I know what they are and what they're like - paying tribute to the departed and gather together in sorrow." Bolin nodded slowly. "I just wish I could have been there to do that for Mako."

"Korra..." Bolin said.

"I don't think I would have coped very well though. In the end, Tenzin was right to keep it from me," she continued.

"Mako knew how much he meant to you," Bolin said. "He wouldn't have minded you not being there. We can all remember him in our own different ways. Would- Could- We should come back and visit. Once a year." Mako would have been just twenty this year.

"Sounds good," Korra said and reached for his hand again as he stood. "I wonder what he would think of all this?"

Bolin sighed. "When we were younger he was really cynical. I think he might have just said that problems come and go. Ever since he met you though-" he smiled. "Mako found something to start believing in."

"I know." Korra smiled and warmth rushed through him, her hand squeezing his. "It's a little embarrassing. I mean, being told he believed in me. But he did say he wanted to help. And now I want to honour his memory by carrying on with his wishes. I want the world to know about him. But..." She grimaced. "I'm nervous too. Long time since I did anything like talking to the press."

"Don't push yourself," Bolin said carefully. "If you need more time to rest...." Tenzin had already offered to be her spokesperson for this very purpose.

She shook her head. "I can do this. I need to do this. And I need to tell people what we saw. What Kuvira did."

"I know. And I'll be with you every step of the way." Somehow it kept surprising him that he was with Korra again. And despite every dream and every fantasy, it was hard to imagine feeling more content or happier than he felt right now. Nothing needed to change; something as disruptive as dating and romance seemed somehow unappealing.

"Bolin? Just so you know; I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise" She stared at the grave marker and turned to hug him tight against her.

"Same. I promise you the same. So, we'll protect each other," he replied as he squeezed her close.

"Thanks," she said as a shiver wracked her body. "But I mean it; I don't want to see you get hurt." He nodded. But there was no way he could just stay safe while she risked herself for him. He could not let anyone injure her in place of him. He could not let her die in place of him.

* * *

A week had passed since Asami lay on the back-seat of Iroh's car under a pile of coats and he drove her from the United Forces base to his apartment. Three more days had passed since Iroh went to handle a sudden influx of refugees arriving in the city by rail.

"You seem... happy?" Asami ventured the same morning as she wandered from the bedroom and found Iroh lacing his boots. She hitched his shirt back onto her shoulder after it slipped down again. Really they were too big, but she had to wear something even if they were on their own here.

"The Fire Nation prisoners have been freed." Iroh shot her a grin. "They found a United Forces patrol."

Asami smiled. "That's great news."

"Yeah. Hopefully Opal will be with them too. Now I just need to get them closer to Republic City. Mother can help there. And..." He looked at her significantly. "Korra's the one who freed them."

"Is she here?" Asami blurted. "I mean, I hope it all goes smoothly." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"She's not here yet," Iroh said gently. "She stayed behind to let the others escape. I'm sure she's okay."

Asami nodded vaguely as Iroh set out and left her. She jumped at every noise the first day alone, certain Tarrlok had figured out she was in the city, or someone had noticed her panicked dash into Iroh's apartment the moment she arrived. At least no one would look for her here. No one would look for her in her own home either, but while she would normally have trusted her staff without question, it was impossible to ignore the risk of an offhand comment ensuring the whole city knew she was here. Same for Air Temple island. At least here there was no one to worry about here save Iroh - and currently not even him.

Iroh who she now missed. His shirts made good nightwear while he was gone and the bed was colder. The sheets still smelt of him despite his absence for days. Maybe she could have gone with him? No. Of course she could not. Not into something attracting so much attention. She flung the cool sheets back with a huff and stared at the ceiling. This increasingly seemed like a mistake; she had traded an open comfortable prison in the form of Ember Island, for Iroh's admittedly spacious if still limiting apartment. Far from fighting her own battles, she was just hiding from it. At least when Iroh was here there were plenty of pleasurable distractions. Now she was alone and increasingly at a loss of what to do.

Food first. She padded out of Iroh's room and ventured into the kitchen. Instant noodles felt about right. She took her scavenged meal back to the living room and idly glanced at the paper. A variation on the same story Iroh had mentioned; former Fire Natrion prisoners in Republic City rescued by Avatar Korra. And some mystery lavabender. Current whereabouts: unknown. Asami sighed. Of course. If Iroh did not know, the papers would not either. Wait. There was an odd addition to the story; a detail she had not caught before. Some mention of an injury Korra sustained while she was at Omashu. Asami glanced at the phone. The only people who might know something more were Tenzin and his family. Would they recognise her voice? And even if they did could they hope to figure out where she called from? And if they did recognise her, would they could they even stand to talk to her? Asami stared at the phone. She was never going to wait patiently if she did not ask. She dialed the number for Air Temple island, her heart thundering in her chest as phone rang and she waited.

"Hello?" A familiar voice. Asami gasped.

"Pema?" Already too late. She could not pretend to be a stranger like this.

"Asami? Is that you?" Pema asked breathlessly.

"...yes," Asami replied after a moment. "Please keep this a secret," she added hastily.

"I will," Pema replied hastily. "Of course I will. Are you okay? We've wondered where you were..."

"It's a long story," Asami breathed and smiled. "One day I'm sure I can tell you all of it, but... The newspapers are saying Korra's been injured and..." Pema tried to say something and Asami talked over her. "If you have any news about here, please, just let me know."

"She arrived yesterday," Pema repeated.

Asami almost dropped the phone. "She... she did?" she whispered.

"You're always welcome to come visit," Pema said. "I think Korra misses you."

Asami squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. "Can't sorry. I'm in the city, but... I don't want to risk being seen."

"Ah. Ah of course. I'm sorry," Pema said. "I can ask her to call, or go get her now?"

"No!" Asami said. "I mean, not over the phone." What was she doing? "We need to talk privately." Why not just talk over the phone and be able to halt the conversation as necessary?

"Then, since you're in the city, how about she comes and meets you?"

"I-" No running. She had to face her again. "Yes. That would work." Deep breath. What was she letting herself in for? Asami gave Pema the address for Iroh's apartment, all the while wondering if this was remotely a good idea.

"I'll let her know when I next see her. Was there anything else?" Pema asked.

"No," Asami whispered. "Thank you. I hope I can see the rest of you. Soon," she added as she put the phone down. Her stomach was hollow with fear, but it was hard to sit still. Korra was here. In the city. And possibly coming to see her. Asami stared down at herself and Iroh's rumpled shirt. She was a mess. Korra was coming. Asami flung the shirt towards Iroh's bedroom and ran for the bathroom. She stopped. She was being silly - it was not as if Korra would come straight over. Still, better to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Korra? I have some news..." Pema said surprising her. Korra stepped away from Bolin. "I just got off the phone-" Pema lowered her voice, looking around warily. "-with Asami," she added in a near whisper.

Korra almost blurted her name out but clamped her hand over her mouth. "She's in the city?" she managed eventually.

Pema nodded. "At Iroh's apartment. It's too risky for her to come here, but she wants to talk to you. I have the address..." She sighed. "I didn't tell her about Bolin though. I didn't know if you wanted her to know too?"

"I want to see her," Bolin said.

Korra nodded. "So do I." But how would this meeting go? She needed to apologize. She needed to tell Asami how lonely she had become when her friend vanished from Zaofu. That she wanted things bakc how they used to be. But things were not the same and never could be; back then she thought Bolin lost and here he was right beside her. Maybe she should focus on that; that what she feared might never be as bad as she thought. "I just... Don't know what I'm going to say."

"We can figure it out on the way. You two want, no, need to see each other," Bolin said firmly.

"Yeah." Korra nodded. "So, I guess we need to take the stealth approach?" She glanced at Pema. "Where is the apartment?"

"Near the United Forces base," Pema replied handing a scribbled note.

"Ready to do this again?" Korra asked Bolin.

"Travel by Naga? Always," he nodded.

Korra whistled and Naga came bounding over to them. Korra patter her flank. "Sorry girl. I know I promised you a rest, but we're going to go see-" She lowered her voice and whispered in the polar-bear dog's ear. "-Asami. Do you want to see her too?"

Naga barked in reply and after one last thank you to Pema, Korra and Bolin plummeted with Naga into the ocean and across to the United Forces base. Their arrival naturally drew some surprised looks as Naga hauled herself up out of the sea just beside the main fortress, but they darted away before anyone could say anything and soon found themselves trying to make sense of the address. After an eternity seemingly wandering in circles they found what had to be the right building. A four-story block stood a little apart from the other buildings, each floor containing just one single apartment - and Iroh's was at the top. They climbed to the top floor, Korra's pulse speeding up as they walked - it almost felt like it would explode when she finally stood in front of the apartmnet and banged on the door. "Hi. It's K-Korra," she called, the words catching in her throat.

She waited a few seconds. No one came and there were no sounds of movement from inside. "Maybe no one's home?" Bolin suggested.

"But she only just called Pema." Korra pounded on the door. "Hello? Iroh? Iroh are you here?" Or was Asami there and had changed her mind in the intervening time and no longer wanted to see her? She tried the door and the lock clicked open. "She must be in if the door's unlocked." She stared at the door handle. "I'm going in."

"This is a bad plan," Bolin said. "What if they're-" His eyes widened as Korra glanced at him. "Sleeping?" he offered awkwardly, his face flushing. Korra pulled at the door and he caught her arm. "Wait. Just let me-" He stamped his foot and closed his eyes as he held his breathe. "There's no one here."

Korra sighed. "Yeah... I figured. I just..." Something drew her attention just inside the door. Slippers. Two pairs; one larger - Iroh's presumbly. The other a lot smaller. "She's here. Or was. Maybe she's nearby?" She wandered back outside and stared down from the open walkway. "Naga should be able to sniff her out. She might be in trouble?"

"You go look," Bolin said. "I'll wait here in case she comes back."

"Thanks," Korra replied. "If she comes back first... Just... come find me. Okay?" Bolin nodded and she skittered back down the steps to Naga. "Hey girl. I think Asami's somewhere nearby. Any chance you can help me find her?" Naga barked and sniffed at the ground. She barked again in confirmation. "Good girl!" Korra leapt onto her back and urged her forward. The polar bear dog raced past the apartments and houses in the area and towards the ocean. The sun was low in the sky by this time; the ocean water shifting from blue to pink. Naga sniffed the ground and padded along the quayside to the point where a dock jutted out into the water. There was one other person in sight facing away from them and wearing a straw hat. The figure held a fishing rod and unhooked a fish to deposit into the basket beside them as Korra and Naga approached. Naga barked and the figure looked around in surprise.

It was her. Even with the sunglasses and the hat. And the surprisingly short hair. Why had Adami cut her hair? Suddenly Korra was all nerves. This moment has replayed in her head every day for the last few months. So many variations, settings, times and outcomes. Sometimes they both cried their eyes out and had an emotional reunion like the night the Red Lotus attacked the Sato mansion. In others they played at being forgiving and civil but both soon lost their tempers and started yelling at each other. Some happy situations were happy, some sad, some ended with kissing - a lot of kissing and a desire to find a bed. And others just them going their separate ways, the past impossible to recapture and the gulf between them impossible to repair. None of it seemed to fit fully in her imagination. And none of them came close to this moment of seeing her again and knowing. Asami was - above all else - dear to her.

* * *

The bark made her look up, the familiarity of the sound already ringing alarms in the back of her head, but somehow she was not conciously aware of it yet even as she stared at the huge white animal. Polar-bear dog. Someone was on the animal's back and stared at her as she slid down - something wrong with the movement but she could not fathom what. The figure spoke. "Asami." Her name. The stranger was saying her name, the sound intoxicating and arresting and familiar. Korra. It was Korra's voice. She had come to find her. Come so much faster than she dared hope.

"Korra?" Asami gasped staring at the other girl. There was still something wrong, something off about her every movement. Something changed and different but it was impossible to tear her gaze away from the other girl's face. What to say. What could she say?

"Pema said you called," Korra said slowly. Asami nodded fearful of saying the wrong thing - something that make her turn and vanish. "She gave me the address and we went there and you weren't so..." A step forward. "I had Naga track you and..." She took another step closer. "I wanted to... talk to you. Again." Another step. This was too much; her eyes were prickling with tears and her vision filled with Korra. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Asami choked out, her heart about ready to burst.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. "I mean, health-wise and..." Her gaze flicked to either side of Asami's head. Looking at her shorter hair. "I like your new hair."

Asami reached out a trembling hand, fingers sifting through the too short hair, missing when it was longer. Missing Korra's hands tangled in it. Too much. The tears started spilling out of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I left you..." she mumbled and raked at her face with her hands, but the tears kept on coming. Korra was right beside her.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry." Korra took a deep breath. "I was a jerk to you too."

Asami shook her head. "No. You were the best friend I ever had and I just... left you."

"Asami," Korra said fiercely. "I regret what I said to you in Ba Sing Se. Every single day. I never thought I would get to see you again. But you're... you're here. And you're okay!" Asami glanced up. Tears stained Korra's cheeks but she was smiling. "Please don't blame yourself." She reached out and it took all Asami's strength to not let her knees buckle as Korra's fingers traced across her face. "We were lost back then. We both needed to find our own way back. And now we have. And I need to make so much up to you."

Asami resisted for a moment, but let Korra's arm slide around her waist, the other girl's chest crushing against her own. The hug tightened and Asami rested her chin on Korra's shoulder, her head swimming. How long since they had last been like this? Too long. She needed this. "I need to do the same," she muttered after a moment. Was something wrong with Korra's other arm? The embrace felt odd like this. "I will never leave you again. I promise."

"And I promise not to be a jerk like that. If I can." Korra leaned back a bit and grinned. Asami responded, her left hand making a grab for Korra's right. The empty sleeve crumpled under her hand. Asami stared down at the billowing sleeve. Had Korra broken her arm? No; she would have felt it. But then?

"Korra?" Asami gasped as everything clicked. "You- Your arm?" she said panicking. Her companion winced.

"A battle scar of sorts." Korra shook her head.

"Korra, I-" Asami tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. She could not simply overlook that Korra was now missing a limb.

"We can worry about that later. Right now there's someone else who wants to see you too. They're back at the apartment," Korra interrupted. Avoiding the subject. Asami let her brush it off; no doubt the subject was still sensitive to her friend.

"Someone? Is Iroh home already?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head and grinned. "No. Someone else. C'mon, we should go say hi." She took Asami's hand, barely giving her time to grab the wicker basket as she leapt up onto Naga, Asami scrambling behind her. And just like that it was like no time had passed. Naga warm and soft beneath her, her arm around Korra's waist to prevent her from falling. The thrilling rush as Naga started running- Over too soon this time; Naga skidded to a halt mere moments later. Asami gave the polar bear dog a spare fish from her catch and murmured a thank you. Korra was stepping from one foot to another as she waited; whoever was waiting up there had her beside herself with excitement. Just who was here? Tonraq? Senna? Surely not Kuvira? Had everything just been some misunderstanding- She gasped as she stepped into the apartment.

"Bolin!" she yelled in startlement and flung at him. He barely had a chance to hold his arms out before she crashed into him and clung on tight.

"It's me," he grinned.

"You... She... You..." More tears. "You're alive. I never... I'm sorry we left you," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said his hands rubbing her back gently. "You kept Korra safe - that was the important thing back then. So; thank you." Asami sniffed and pulled away, her gaze catching on his scarf. She reached out a tentative hand to touch it.

"This... Is it...?" she trailed off.

"Yeah." Bolin seemed a little more sombre. "Does it look okay on me?"

"Yeah," Asami nodded. She paused. "Wait. You were with Korra before? When she saved those prisoners?" Bolin grinned and nodded. "Then you...? You're the lavabender!"

Bolin flushed and looked at the floor. "Guess I am. I just helped out as best I could."

"More than that," Korra added smiling at him. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"He would have been so proud," Asami said softly. She hugged Bolin again and glanced over her shoulder. "Care to join us?" Korra smiled and pressed into them both, Bolin shifting so his arms were around both girls. "Welcome home. Both of you."

"I'm just glad I'm back with two of my favorite ladies," Bolin replied.

"Team Avatar's back!" Korra said.

Asami squeezed them both; she had made the right choice to return to Republic City.

* * *

Asami hurried to the door at the knock and she could not help the grin as Iroh wandered inside. "...to the prisoners and they mentioned the Avatar and someone with a red scarf and-" His gaze met Korra's and he trailed off staring at her and Bolin. "I... um..." He blinked.

"Welcome home," Korra said as she and Bolin got to their feet and bowed. Iroh was still staring at them as Asami tugged the bags of take-out from his hands. Korra frowned at the containers. Asami caught the look and shook her head.

"More than enough for four of us," she said. "I made up something else too." She glanced at Iroh. "Your stove needs modifying though," she said as she disappeared towards the kitchen.

"Welcome back to Republic City," Iroh managed after a pause but was recovering fast. "You got here a lot faster than I anticipated." He held his out to Bolin. "And you. I hate to say it but we never thought you'd make it. I don't know how you managed it..." he trailed off. "You are a man of many surprises." Bolin flushed and Korra smiled.

Korra eyed his injured arm. "Is it going to be okay?"

"Given time." His gaze drifted to her loose sleeve. "Were you injured too?"

"Didn't feel a thing," she replied and lifted her empty sleeve. Iroh's expression fell. "I am okay you know," she said as Iroh looked pale.

"Kuvira?" She nodded. "Same." He cleared his throat. "Well, as crown prince and on behalf of the Fire Nation, I thank you for freeing those prisoners." He bowed.

"We couldn't just leave them behind," Korra replied.

"Of course," Iroh said.

"Dinner!" Asami called interrupting the moment.

"If you would like to join us...?" Iroh blinked. "Of course, I suspect Asami already invited you?" Iroh said, shaking his head. "Sorry, just... It's good to see you both." He gestured for them to go ahead of him into the dining room.

This looks really good," Korra said as she took her seat. "When did you learn to cook?" Asami blinked and hastily turned to a cupboard and handed Korra a serving spoon. She was on the verge of protesting when she noticed Iroh also had a spoon. She shrugged and picked it up. A lot easier this way. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. I've seen what happens when someone tries to use their other hand with chopsticks." She grinned at Iroh. "And I had good teachers for my cooking; Zuko and Mai taught me." She stared at the plates. "But a good part of this is the take-out."

Bolin stopped part way through chomping down on a serving of rice and fish. "Zuko and Mai really taught you how to cook?" Asami nodded. "That's just... Really cool Asami! And this is really good! Steamed to perfection and the flavors are nicely mixed."

The group's conversation was mostly relaxed chatter and relating the recent events in both Korra and Bolin's lives to Iroh. "I think Ineed to speak to the public tomorrow," Korra said as they four of them washed up after. "I've been in hiding too long, and I need to face up to everything. Just... not sure what to say."

"I'm sure we can help you with the notes. In fact..." He glanced around. "Leave the rest- I'll sort it. I want Korra to see the machine."

"The machine?" Korra asked. "Sounds somehow scary..."

"He's been obsessing over it ever since he bought it," Asami said rolling her eyes. "It's neat, but noisy."

"Noisy?" Korra asked. "Just what is it?"

Iroh chuckled and lead them through to another room. A squat metal device stood on the table with various glyphs inscribed on metal discs. Each disc connected by a metal arm into the internals of the device. "I've taken to calling it a type-writer," he said.

Korra peered at it. "Okay, but, what does it do?" Iroh pressed down on a disc and with a heavy clunk the same letter appeared on a sheet of paper caught inside the mechanism. "Woah! That is amazing! But yeah, does it have to be that loud?"

"Can I try?" Bolin asked. Iroh nodded and he and Korra jabbed at the discs in turn.

"Okay, this is fun but I think we're getting side-tracked," Korra said. She prodded a key and the type-writer did not make a sound. "Um. Did we break it?"

"No, you just ran out of room." Iroh leant past them and pulled the sheet of paper caught inside it out, replacing it with a clean sheet. "We should write the speech out by hand first. Better to get it right before typing. Useful but tiring." He handed Korra another blank page and a pen. "Start with an introduction."

"How about something like... I am Avatar Korra. The successor of Avatar Aang. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe and-"

"No," Iroh shook his head. "More than enough people already know that. Telling them that is just going to bore them. Engaging your audience is the most important thing. You need to start by telling the people listening you're making the speech for them and why this is your first."

Writing was hard. Every sentence, every word, every pause seemed to carry meaning according to Iroh. It was bad to reveal too much, but also bad to reveal too little. Above all she needed to make herself look good, but avoid personal stuff and focus on Avatar aspects. Make a big thing about defeating Amon, but avoid political comments. Make the revelations about Kuvira about her crimes and truth; not a grudge. Speech writing seemed to be a mass of contradictory rules with weird exceptions. This was just infuriating. Maybe she should just leave all this kind of thing to Tenzin.

By the time of the fifth draft, Bolin was flat on his back and snoring on the couch, while Asami was very nearly asleep sat on the floor with her back to the sofa. "Is that okay?" Korra asked in exasperation. Sleep was sounding so good right now.

Iroh took a sip of coffee. "Seems to be. Nothing too risky. There is a little-"

"Not everything has to be perfect!" Asami said sharply from the floor. She was glaring at Iroh and he returned her gaze coolly as Bolin startled sat up in a panic.

"What? Something wrong?" he asked frantically. His eyes focused on Korra at the table. "Oh. Still writing?" he yawned, Korra yawning sympathetically.

"Sorry, Bolin," Asami said stretching. "I think I'm going to doze while you finish up. Want to come too?" she asked Bolin. He nodded. "See you when you're done," Asami said smiling at Korra as she lead Bolin out of the room. It would be nice to join, so tempting to just curl up between the two of them, but realistically the speech had to come first.

Another draft and now her hand really did ache. Iroh nodded as he read it. "Yes, that'll work."

"Okay. Thanks Iroh-" Korra said, her gaze on the door Asami and Bolin had vanished through.

"After your speech people are going to ask questions," he interrupted her.

"-you really helped and-" Korra blinked and sat back down heavily. "What questions? I told them everything in the speech!"

Iroh sighed. "Yes. But even with that they will ask questions - some you will have covered for which they will want more detail, and some which have little relevance to what you said. The important thing is that you should try and be prepared for them - whatever they are. It's frustrating, but some people don't so much care about the truth as controversy. The speech ultimately won't matter if your subsequent answers negatively tarnish your public image."

Korra growled. "Okay. So what kind of questions?"

"You want to start easy?" Iroh asked.

"No. Hit me with something I'm not expecting," she said. "Let's get this done as quick as we can."

"Okay. Was Asami Sato your romantic partner?" he asked.

"What?!" Korra spluttered. "Y- I mean, N-, I mean Y-.... It's complicated!" Was someone really likely to ask that or was he asking for himself? He had admitted to liking her before, and until their reuniting hours before Korra had not thought much about Asami. But the hug had been so good, and she had missed her more than she realized and- "Asami is very dear to me, and she always will be."

"Wrong answer," Iroh sighed.

"How? It's the truth!" Korra protested. Not the entire truth, or rather not her completely honest version of the truth.

"The tabloids and gossip columns are very interested in your relationships," Iroh said.

"Why would they-"

"You're a celebrity," Iroh interrupted. "People like to read about this kind of thing. There's a whole school of thought on this matter, but we don't have time for that. The important thing is that your relationships can be twisted and used against you. Kuvira's supporters might accuse you of abandoning your duty for emotional attachments with an Equalist," Iroh said smoothly.

"Asami is not an Equalist," Korra huffed.

"But the public doesn't know for sure."

"Which is why I'm telling them the truth," Korra said through clenched teeth.

"And you should. But at the right time and in the right context. And doing so for the moment when presenting the truth is of the most beneficial and least harmful to you." Korra glowered at him and he rattled off more awkward questions and picked apart her answers savagely. Nothing too safe and nothing too blunt. Short but meaningful answers. Her head was began pounding and her responses became increasingly short and snappy.

"I'm not sure I should have ever asked you about this," she muttered an hour later.

"Hate me all you want now, but you'll thank me later," Iroh insisted.

* * *

"Good luck," Asami said as Korra, Bolin and Iroh got ready. "I'd like to be there, but..."

"I know," Korra said and hugged her. Another hug after accidentally on purpose disturbing her when Korra went to collapse in Asami's room in the early hours of the morning. The initial plan had been to squeeze between her slumbering friends, but they looked too comfortable. Korra settled for laying on the edge of the bed and shuffling close enought that Asami rolled over and curled up around her. Too comfortable and content to even worry about the implications of sleeping like that.

"I'll listen out for the radio," Asami said as she waved them from the doorway.

Korra read and re-read her speech as Iroh drove her and Bolin to the city hall. Time seemed to disappear and far too quickly it was the appointed time. Korra stared out into the crowd as they waited; a lot of journalists and other onlookers were out there. Bolin asked her a new question and she barely heard him. "Sorry?" she said.

"Should the Earth Kingdom monarchy be restored?" Bolin repeated.

"I think it best we first establish what the people of the Earth Kingdom want in terms of a return to a traditional system or the creation of a new one. I am dedicated to restoring balance no matter what the outcome." Hopefully something like how Iroh would want her to answer the question. Korra snuck a look at her cheat-sheet. "That was completely wrong!"

"It was a good answer though," Bolin replied. "So..." He studied the sheet of paper. "Who is the most gorgeous probending player?"

"I think-" Korra blinked. "Wait, what?"

Bolin chuckled. "Just kidding. I figured you needed a distraction. Don't worry; you can do this."

Korra sighed. "Thanks. Oh, and to answer your question-"

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted from nearby. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she called back as he walked over. "I've just never talked in front of so many people before. Been practicing though."

Tenzin nodded. "I know how you feel. I am a terrible public speaker. Confident but I feel I rather lack charisma." He coughed. "But as far as I know people listen to me and what I have to say all the same. And I have managed to earn some respect. But none of my accomplishments hold a candle to what you have managed this past year. No matter others say or think, the odds are in your favor."

"Thank you," she said. "Okay. I think I should get this over with."

"I'm going to watch from the audience," Bolin said. "And don't forget, Asami is listening in too. If it helps, imagine you're just talking to us. You're at your best when speaking from the heart."

"Thanks," Korra smiled. Taking one final breath she walked towards the podium. Flash bulbs popped and flashed around her, the flashes of light leaving purple sports in her vision for long moments afterward. The crowd was noisy and many held placards and signs she could not make our despite squinting. Tarrlok glared at her from near the front and she ignored him, pleased to see Tenzin and Bolin taking their seats. Iroh smiled encouragingly from within a group of other United Forces generals. "G-good morning." The crowed quietend as her first words echoed in the resulting stillness. Her voice sounded weird amplified like this. Okay, think of it like a probending match. She glanced at her speech, the words already burned into her memory.

"I am Avatar Korra, and it is my pleasure to be standing here today. For the past one and half years my focus has been on my training to become a fully realized Avatar. Today marks the first time I have addressed the public directly." She recited a condensed and brief version of her life before coming to Republic City. Asami's name riled the crowd up and Lin had to twice call for quiet as some sections of the audience made jeering threats at her friend. It was a frustrating reaction, but undeterred Korra stressed that Asami was not an Equalist and commented on her role within Team Avatar. "During my first year as the Avatar I faced three enemies; The Red Lotus, the Equalist leader Amon, and most recently The Great Uniter. I defeated Amon in public, but the one neutralized him as a threat is my friend Mako. Some of you may know him as my substitute in the Fire Ferrets. And some will be aware that defeating Amon tragically lost cost him his life." Her gaze found Bolin in the crowd who smiled sadly. A movement nearby. Tarrlok fidgeted at her words. Korra ignored him.

"Mako died protecting me, and in addition to taking my friend, Amon also robbed me of my ability to bend." That got a reaction from the crowd and a buzz of conversation. "I can at least assure you that the effect has been reversed and I am well on my way to gaining control of all four elements. It is for this reason I have been absent from public for so long. I needed to undertake a spiritual journey to regain my connection to my lost elements. I have had the opportunity to commune with the spirits; my predecessors Avatar Aang and Avatar Kyoshi. The spirit of the Moon; Princess Yue. And last but not least, Toph Beifong - founder of the Republic City police force." The names impressed many in the crowd. "My journey has not been without cost - I am aware that my defeat in Omashu is well documented and as you can see the Great Uniter took my arm. But I survived that encounter thanks to my probending teammate and hero of the Earth Kingdom; Bolin. It is thanks to him that several Earth Kingdom camps were liberated - not least the largest the United Forces was aware of." Several members of the audience began to applaud.

She had strayed from her speech significantly now. "A great number of things were lost in Ba Sing Se; the Queen, Amon, the Equalist's cause, my friend Mako..." She sighed. "I lost another friend in the city; my metalbending teacher from Zaofu; Kuvira." The name sent ripples of agitation through the crowd. "Unlike Mako she still lives; but many will likely now know her as the Great Uniter. There's more. The Equalist leader Amon has been repeatedly accused of the murder of the Earth Queen but today I have come to tell you that this is incorrect. My companion Bolin was an eye-witness to events at the royal palace before the city fell; the queen and her family were murdered by Kuvira herself." The crowd roared in fury, but Korra kept on going. "She used my mission as a cover to further her own ends and deceived us all. I vow to defeat her once my training is complete and bring balance to the world once more." The crowd applauded again. Korra took a deep breath. "That is all. Thank you for listening."

"Avatar Korra!" a journalist yelled out.

"Yes?" she asked, still catching her breath, her heart racing.

"Is it not true that despite some overly aggressive methods the Earth Empire has stabilized the territory it has taken over? Is it wise to oust the leader on one single eye-witness's testimony?" he asked.

Korra opened her mouth to reply and a second journalist interrupted. "Avatar Korra; how can you be sure this Bolin's account is accurate?"

"He wouldn't lie to me," she snapped. No. Calm. Just like they practiced. "I don't expect everyone to just believe me with regards to the queen's death and proving it will be difficult. However, it cannot be ignored that the Great Uniter is responsible for tens of thousands of deaths in addition to my new accusations. More than sufficient reason to stop her."

Other questions followed; politics, poverty, immigration. It became swiftly tiring to endlessly repeat she was neither a ruler nor a lawmaker. She repeatedly insisted they would be better served to interview those in charge of their respective tribes. Tenzin was smiling before long and Iroh nodded approvingly.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think of Asami Sato's involvement with the Equalists? Many believe she aided them and used her friendship with you as cover. Your response?" Inevitable. At least Iroh had the foresight to prepare her for this.

"Asami Sato is my friend. She lost her company, her father and the people's trust, but I still have faith in her. Will always have faith in her. I am certain the charges against her will be exposed as incorrect when she is ready to return home." Hopefully Asami would be smiling at that.

"And what do you say to rumours that the two of you were intimate?" another journalist asked leering up at her.

"I would say there are far more pressing issues in the world today than my love life," Korra replied bluntly. The journalist blinked and his smiled faded.

"Avatar Korra; what legacy do you want to leave in history?" another journalist asked. Not something they practiced.

"I want to bring peace and happiness." Too vague. "I suppose that's what everyone really wants in the end. I guess I don't have an answer for this just yet. But if nothing else I want to make the future a better place for every one of us. And to do that we all need to work hard and work together. Thank you." She bowed and walked away from the podium as the crowd erupted into applause. People were smiling and cheering her; it seemed to have gone well. But even if they did not believe her about Kuvira or Asami it was at least a start - and she was one step closer to being a true Avatar.

* * *

"Does she convince you?" Kuvira asked Baatar as the metalbender fussed at her knee joint, the leather straps of the prosthetic creaking as the woman tightened the brace. "Do her lies have weight?" He had been silent through the Avatar's broadcast.

"Of course not." Earnest. But not suspicious. Sadly not typical of the general population. But he would be there for her; should everything fail, should she lose every advantage he would be there. A final trump card? A final sacrifice? How odd to have someone so devoted and to never ask anything in return. Perhaps he hoped but could not say? If there was another woman; someone who could give him the love he secretly craved - would his loyalty falter then?

"Thank you," she said after a pause.

"I'm glad I please you," he smiled.

Kuvira tapped the metalbender on the shoulder. "Leave us for now." Kuvira patted the seat beside her as the woman hurried away. "Sit with me." He perched on the seat, his expression shifting from shock to delight as she pulled him towards her and kissed him. How had the Avatar done it again? Ah. Lips and tongue. How long should she leave this? Baatar seemed giddy as Kuvira eventually pulled away and he squirmed on his chair. "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," he murmured trying to fight his smile.

"It is something only you can do. You command a certain respect in this world because of your family-" She shook her head as Baatar's expression turned serious. "No. It is true however much you distance yourself. But I think we must now make use of that, and you are the one to do so. You believe in our cause do you not?"

"Of course," he said. "To the bitter end."

"Good. I need you to go to Republic City..."


	14. The Trial

"Not going to put any makeup on?" Korra asked as Asami stared into the pocket mirror. Korra shook herself. "I mean, you're beautiful anyway, but you always put some on before going outside?"

Asami smiled as she clicked the mirror shut and shook her head. "Not this time. They need to think I'm mourning. And I'm poor and broken. If I can afford to spend money on makeup and nice clothes..."

"...they don't think you've suffered," Korra completed the thought, nodding. She grimaced. "Sometimes I hate people." She scowled out the window at the city.

"It's not everyone. Just the loudest," Asami said carefully. "At least that's what I've been assured." She sighed. "Guess I do need to do this, huh?" And finally return to Republic City - officially. Her 'exile' in the Fire nation was finally at an end. As much as lying to the the public made her feel uncomfortable, the few tweaks Iroh recommended to actual events were likely vital to whatever happened next. A mix of truth and milder seeming lies; she was to admit she entered the Fire Nation illegally but was at least able to gain asylum thanks to worries about her safety. And after some time finding her feet she found inspiration in the Avatar's words to at last return home and face her accusers. Noble? Or Greedy? How many would assume that all she wanted was her money and company back? Too many she feared.

The same stage, possibly even the same crowd of onlookers as Korra faced at her press conference awaited her outside city-hall. Korra squeezed Asami's hand for luck before darting away to take her place on the stage with the various other dignitaries. She could dither or wait, but no; best to get this over with. Asami took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. Daunting to be like this again; the focus of so many eyes. Forgotten how it was to be the centre of attention; or rather - never been the centre of attention quite like this. So different; most looks she received in the past were lust or envy or maybe jealousy. Now judging looks and hostility; so much of it seemed to just radiate off Tarrlok as he stared up at her. She ignored him and took her place at the podium, introduced herself to the crowd and immediately launched into Iroh's semi-fictitious versions of events. Easy enough; now was the difficult part.

"Why did it take you so long to return for the trial?" a reporter asked the moment she allowed for questions.

"The passing of my father and the revelation of his activities and political affiliations left me emotionally devastated. I needed time to come to terms with what I had learned and mourn him. Please do not take this as an indication I condone any part of his involvement with the Equalists. As much as I still love my father, I entirely condemn his actions." Not enough. Too easy, too smooth. She was numb to the memories now; she had revisited the image of his still chest too many times since Ba Sing Se, any lingering sadness excised as part of her stay on Ember island. But she needed that sorrow now. Needed to feel the pain all over again. She blinked furiously reaching deep for any pain; her eyes began watering. Good enough. A tear spilled from her eye and she dabbed it hastily with her handkerchief, the camera flashes bursting from nearby - capturing the moment Asami Sato almost broke down. Just what they and indeed she wanted. "Sorry," she sniffed.

"What made you return?" another reporter asked.

Asami sniffed again, her voice croaky for a moment. "I felt the need to clear both my name and restore my honour. But I also want to help defend the city if the Great Uniter attacks." She glanced at Korra nearby. "But I suppose in the end, I was persuaded to come back thanks to the Avatar's words." Other questions followed and with them accusations; Asami answered each in turn. All her answers were as earnest and truthful she could manage, but with each answer she insisted such matters were best left for the trial. Just about enough answers to keep them happy. "Thank you for your time. I will now hand you to General Iroh of the United Forces for his comments on the situation."

Everything Iroh said was so carefully neutral, safe and absolutely candid. No matter what someone asked or insinuated he barely reacted and instead replied with calm, unemotional answers. Incredible; he must have anticipated every one of them and had back-up answers to spare. He shut down any questions about a relationship between him and Asami immediately with determined denials. Asami tensed through these questions, but outside of some gossip there was nothing to even begin suggesting there really was something between them. Iroh mentioned his grandfather and his legacy as a companion of Avatar Aang every chance he got. Odd. Normally he would be distance himself from his connection to the Fire Nation royal family as much as possible, but Zuko had offered Asami any support he could give and they would need it. For Iroh, grandson of Zuko to lend such support to a suspected criminal. Hopefully it would shift opinions if only a little. Korra was the next to address the crowd.

"I'm a little nervous about what she'll say," Asami whispered to Iroh as he sat down.

"Me too. Korra..." he smiled. "Tends to speak from the heart?"

"Yeah," Asami said smiling back. "Something like that." After whole days of getting Korra to practice answering awkward questions, hopefully it would all pay off and she would build on the success of her own press conference.

"Do you see the people sat beside the journalists?" Iroh murmured as Korra started speaking.

"Yeah," Asami replied. "Business partners of Future Industries. Some of them are- were on the board before." Among them; Mr. Go who sold the Women's Health division to Tarrlok; Mrs. Tanaka had terminated over five hundred of the company's workers and Mr Hollander was Iroh had discovered partnered with some extremely suspicious laboratories periodically accused of links to animal cruelty. All of them had benefited from her absence and made use of it to satisfy their greed at the expense of her employees. "They're here to decide if me or Tarrlok is going to be most useful for their own ends."

Iroh studied them for a moment. "Will they help us?"

She shook her head. "Maybe if I had a better position, but as I am... But even if that were true I don't want them," Asami said. "Once I've won, I'm going to deal with them myself." A flicker of a smile crossed Iroh's face but he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and when he moved it, his face was carefully blank again. Korra's turn at the podium rapidly became a fixated on questions about her relationship with Asami. They kept returning to the same little details and everything from the very start in the far North to their reunion in Ba Sing Se. And just as had practiced, Korra kept every answer as ambiguous as she could, never admitting nor denying just what had taken place between the two of them. If the question touched on either the Red Lotus or the Equalists, Korra answered completely truthfully, her versions of events dove-tailing neatly with Asami's. Nothing to use against them. At least not yet.

Bolin was the last to approach the podium, and the most wary of the quartet in front of the crowd. "My name is Bolin, and this is my story about Asami." The riskiest speaker today; his speech deliberately a little awkward and blunt. "My brother and I were so poor that when our house was razed by a group of firebenders in the slum we had nowhere to live. Asami Sato took pity on us and gave us a place to stay and found my brother a job. And all that despite how much her father hated us." Korra had tensed beside Asami and looked concerned. What was wrong? It was all true - more or less. A few embellishments here and there but largely accurate. The reporters struggled to find questions for Bolin; the few who thought to link to probending found Bolin had been out of the loop far too long to furnish them with even rudimentary gossip or anything of real note. He scurried away from the stage, rubbing his eyes fiercely and hunched over in his chair. Korra took his hand and Asami tried hard to hide her smile. "I'm just acting," he mouthed to Korra.

"He really should be in radio," Asami murmured to Iroh.

"Might want to leave it a while so this isn't seen as outright manipulative," he replied.

"Maybe Future Industries could expand like that," Asami said eyeing her friend. Iroh smirked and nodded to Tenzin who concluded the press conference. Step one complete. Unfortunately the real battle was yet to come. The press conference ended without problem and bowing to the crowd Asami followed the others into City Hall.

"Miss Sato," a voice called out as she stepped inside. Of course. Iroh stiffened beside her, Korra tensing and her expression darkening. Tarrlok was smiling as he approached but he was glaring at her. "I am so glad that you have returned to face up to your crimes."

"Charges, Tarrlok. Charges," Asami said smoothly, her fists clenched at her side. "As I understand the legal system I am currently innocent until proven guilty."

"Of course, Miss Sato," Tarrlok said, his smile remaining confident. "Though you would save yourself a great deal of pain and embarassment if you simply confessed now."

"Councilman Tarrlok," Iroh interrupted. "I understand you have a vested interest in the outcome of this trial, but please. There is a time and a place for such discussions. And that begins tomorrow in court." Tarrlok's expression barely shifted as he glanced at him.

"This better be a fair trial," Korra interjected. "You're going to have to explain what you did to Future Industries."

"All perfectly legal," Tarrlok replied quickly. "I have broken no laws. Unlike her."

"And what? You wanted her to just roll over? When she got kidnapped?" Korra scowled.

"Kidnapped. Are we still claiming that's what happened?" Tarrlok chuckled. "Astonishing that she could be kidnapped by her own father. Unbelievable that she was ignorant of how her father felt towards benders. I see you have one of your props still, Miss Sato." He smiled at Bolin.

"Don't talk about me or Asami that way. She wanted to help us. That's it," Bolin replied, his posture stiff.

"If you're sure," Tarrlok said with a mocking bow. "I do look forward to tomorrow. If you would excuse me?" Tarrlok walked away, none of the others moving a muscle until he was gone.

* * *

Trials were something from her text books or something from radio dramas, or occasionally an extended plot-point in one of Asami's romance novels. Korra blinked. Wait. Those could not be typical examples of how this worked could they? She eyed Iroh. So that would mean her lawyer - Naruhodo - and Asami were sleeping together. Well. Could happen. Or was it the prosecution? She eyed Mitsurugi Reiji and tried to figure out if he was sleeping with Tarrlok. Wait, that was not how this worked. Maybe Naruhodo and Mitsurugi were dating? Korra shook her head. This was different. This was real. At least the fictions helped fill in a few details. Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna crowded into the audience alongside a huge number of journalists and other members of the public. How many would be Future Industries' workers? Some more than likely; a few looked familiar from Mako's apartment building.

The judge read out the list of charges against Asami as the trial began. "Miss Asami Sato; you stand accused of but not limited to the following charges: mass production of illegal weaponry, espionage, terrorism, incitement to rebellion, resisting arrest and failure to stand trial. How do you plead"

Naruhodo responded for her. "Not guilty."

"So noted," the judge replied. "Mister Reiji?"

Asami was the first called to the witness box first and she squeezed Korra's hand just before she left her seat. The first few questions were about as expected; did she know of her father's politics? No. Did she know he was funding and assisting the group known as the Equalists? No.

"Why did you invent the shock-glove, Miss Sato?" Mitsurugi asked abruptly. "The design was found in amongst your effects at the Future Industries office. It is your design is it not?"

"It is my design," Asami replied. "It was intended as an aid to self-defence. I considered it an aid for the vulnerable and the disabled."

"And you never once stopped to consider it's potential use as a weapon?" Mitsurugi retorted.

"It was no further than the proto-type when I last worked on it," Asami replied.

"A proto-type?" Mitsurugi grabbed something from a bag beside his desk. He slammed something down on the table. "I submit this as evidence exhibit A." An Equalists shock glove lay on the table - horribly familiar by now. "This does not look like a prototype to me, Miss Sato."

"It isn't," Asami stressed. "At the time of my abduction I had not submitted the designs to the council or considered permits for the use of the device. I can only surmise that my father copied or stole the design. And mass-produced it."

"You surmise? How very convenient," Mitsurugi said. The questioning turned to the abduction; a police officer witness insisted he saw Asami leave the house running alongside Amon and her father. Korra held her breath as Naruhodo objected, questioning both the positive identity of what was admittedly a masked man. He called officer Chang to the stand who now offered a drastically different sequence of events. This one insisted Hiroshi Sato carried Asami to the airship and she was unconscious at the time. Asami related her life with the Equalists on her next turn as a witness, right up until the moment of her father suffered his stroke.

Iroh's turn on the stand came soon after, much like his speech at the press conference, Iroh's answers were precise, calm and extremely difficult to question. His time with Asami after her birthday came up and he produced a detailed logbook - soon submitted as exhibit B - from the United Forces base specifying the date and time of each and every one of Asami's visits, sworn testimonies of multiple officers describing her presence and activities on the base. His personal diary contained nothing but neat entries and records that tallied with the other evidence. So precise. Even receipts. Mitsurugi looked increasingly frustrated when Iroh produced those, detailing the times and places he had eaten dinner with Asami. But did that all matter? The pair had not been together twenty-four-seven; Mitsurugi was keen to seize on this and imply a window of opportunity. Nothing much to work off of still. Even the questions about political asylum in the Fire Nation seemed to frustrate the prosecution - Asami clearly met all the requirements. Then a new unexpected direction to the questioning.

"General Iroh, did you have sexual relations with Asami Sato?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Objection!" Naruhodo shouted. "My client's relationship with General Iroh is not pertinent to the case." Korra glanced at Asami; she had clenched her fists in her lap.

"Objection sustained," the judge said. "Prosecution, please restrict your questions to information pertinent to this case."

Iroh held up his hand. "I do not mind answering the prosecution's question," he said. "I did not have sexual relations with Asami Sato."

"How did he..." Asami whispered as she stared at him.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Something wrong?"

"No. But... how did he...?"

"How did he what?" Korra asked.

"You see the two earthbenders beside the judge?" Asami asked. Korra nodded. "They're the truth-tellers. If someone lies on the stand, they sense it and tell the judge."

"No one said anything," Korra frowned. "So, Iroh was telling the truth?" She glanced at Asami who bit her lip. "He wasn't?" Asami flushed slightly and Korra stared at Iroh who smiled briefly at the two of them before composing his features again. After a few half-hearted questions Mitsurugi thanked Iroh for his time. Now finally it was Korra's turn. So much practice, but her heart still felt like it might explode at this rate, the tension and nervousness really beginning to get to her. No. She could do it.

A few questions in and Korra relaxed. Iroh had amazing foresight. Nearly everything the Mitsurugi asked was something he had prepared for. Nearly. "Avatar Korra; did you have sexual relations with Asami Sato?"

"Objection," Naruhodo shouted again. "Your honor?"

"Prosecution you have been warned." The judge sounded more angry this time.

"With respect your honor, there have been rumours of a relationship between Asami Sato and Avatar Korra since before her unmasking as the Avatar. I think it fitting that if Miss Sato is found guilty we ascertain what - if any - influence she has had over the Avatar," Mitsurugi replied smoothly.

"Overruled Naruhodo," the judge said nodding. "Avatar Korra, you will answer the question."

"I didn't," Korra said. Mitsurugi looked at her expectantly. "I did not have sexual relations with Asami Sato," she growled. Even as she spoke, the two earthbenders frowned and glanced at each other.

"Avatar Korra is lying-" the first began.

"She's telling the truth," the second interrupted. Korra glanced around in panic; Asami looked pale and nervous.

"This is unexpected," the judge said blinking. "Avatar Korra; please clarify for the court."

"I did not have sexual relations with Asami Sato," Korra said her heart racing. This time the earthbenders reported the opposite conclusions.

"I do not understand precisely what is happening here, but I do not think we need to examine this line of inquiry any further. We'll move on." The judge leaned forward. "Avatar Korra, I remind you that you must only tell the whole truth in this court room."

"Yes, sorry, I will bear that in mind," Korra said feeling her cheeks heat up. She barely paid attention to the next few questions and answered them as simply and accurately as she could. Questions about the Equalists were easy to answer, but questions about specific dates and times left her floundering. Eight o'clock in the evening on the tenth day of the sixth month? Why should she ever begin to remember that day? Well, she could be pretty certain of what she had not done on that day. It was not a first meeting, or a first kiss, or the day she lost her bending. Maybe that day she and Asami had gone shopping in Wall Market and bought dresses? And had dinner... somewhere?

Bolin was the next to take the stand - and faced similar questions to Korra. She scowled at Mitsurugi. He always started with easy questions and just when you thought you were safe, he would ask something frustrating or awkward. If she had her way he would be begging for mercy before he asked another pointless, invasive question.

"Bolin; is it true that your brother has- I'm sorry, had been involved in various criminal activities?" Korra's heart skipped a beat. At least again they had prepared for this; it had been devastating for Bolin the first time Iroh sprang the question on him without warning. But practice seemed to have immunized him to the shock.

"He was," Bolin said simply.

"And did you have any involvement in these same activities?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Objection!" Naruhodo was looking increasingly frustrated, Yue hastily whispering something into his ear. "As before this trial pertains to Asami Sato. This witness is not on trial for his past actions."

"Prosecution?" the judge asked.

"As with the Avatar, no one would deny the influence Asami Sato has had on the people in her lives. How can we be certain she has not influenced or been influenced by criminals via what ever chain of communication?" Mitsurugi asked smoothly.

"Objection overruled," the judge said. "Witness you must answer the question."

Bolin cleared his throat. "I am not part of Shady Shin's gang and I never joined them in any of their work." He looked at the earthbenders nervously. Both glanced to the judge and nodded.

"Very well." Mitsurugi stared at Bolin for a moment. "Then is it true that your brother has been arrested for the following crimes-" He plucked a sheet of paper from the table and read aloud from it. "Theft, smuggling, robbery, arson, participation in an illegal gambling establishment, vandalism, grievous bodily harm, exacerbated property damage-" Korra stopped listening. Bolin looked increasingly dismayed and began shaking his head. Not all of those could be true - they were trying to influence him.

"Why are they asking this?" Korra whispered. "And why isn't he objecting?"

"They want us to look bad," Iroh muttered. "Naruhodo can't object to all these because the judge overruled the previous objection. Bolin's something of a hero now, but if they can tarnish his past..."

"It'll reflect badly on us even though it's unrelated. I think we need to get him out of here," Asami said. She tapped Yue on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. She nodded and murmured something to Naruhodo. He nodded but before he could say anything Bolin snapped his response.

"My brother was a good man. He would never do half of that," he insisted tearfully.

"That's not a good answer is it?" Korra asked as both Mitsurugi and Tarrlok smiled. Asami shook her head grimly and the session ended soon after. Definitely not the brilliant start they hoped for.

* * *

Safely back in Iroh's apartment, Asami sighed as she picked up the first paper. "'First court session of the people versus Asami Sato commences'," she read aloud. The article beneath focused on some of the more lurid details to emerge from proceedings while other papers variously favored or condemned her and each witness in turn. Even Korra implicated in the mess thanks to her willingness to stand with Asami. A few papers speculated on what that indicated about the Avatar based on either outcome to the trial. One made some dark proclamations about her claims of balance especially considering current events and her prior duping by the Red Lotus. At least not all the papers dwelt on the confusion with the truthtellers. The Daily Hawk on the other-hand ran with a somewhat blunt headline. "Avatar Korra and Asami Sato had sex?!" she read. Asami blinked at the insinuated sex life contained in the column. If only.

"Asami Sato wears a Tsubaki coat that costs just twenty Yuan?" Bolin read from another paper. "Is the heiress trying to promote a new fashion obtainable from your nearest super mall?"

Asami pulled a face. "Tabloids," she growled. "Always about my clothing. My sex life normally escaped mention."

"Putting aside the papers for now." Korra looked away from the paper Bolin held and leant forwards facing Iroh. "Is there any way Bolin can be excused from any more questioning?" Korra asked.

"Korra-" Bolin tried. Iroh ignored the faint protest.

"Depends if the prosecution wants to use him. I doubt Naruhodo would object to letting him sit out. I'll see if Yue can arrange something. Bolin?" Iroh hunched forward on his chair. "I will do everything I can, but I can't guarantee we can spare you anything more."

"That's okay. I want to be there for Asami," Bolin said earnestly, his voice shaking a little.

"You don't have to push yourself," Korra said quickly. "I'll stop this whole trial if it gets too much."

"I can handle myself," Bolin said quietly. "I-" he stopped and blinked. "I'm sorry. I feel... tired. I think I should sleep."

"You okay with the bed in my room?" Asami asked. Bolin nodded.

"Get some rest," Korra said softly and kissed his cheek. Bolin murmured something in reply, but seemed distracted. "What is up with this trial?" Korra demanded once he left the room. "It can't be right doing that to someone like Bolin."

"It's just to make us look bad. Like predators in the wild; they're starting with the one that looks weakest," Asami said.

Iroh sighed. "And sadly that means we need to maintain our preparations to answer future questions. I've worked out some more possibilities based on what happened but..." He shook his head. "Even I was unprepared for the direction they took."

"You didn't seem to have any problems," Korra muttered. They barely got through a handful before she stood up and growled in frustration. "This is pointless!" She shook her head. "I can't do this. I... I'm going to force him to give up. Or at least tell us what he's been doing."

"Who?" Asami asked.

"Tarrlok," Korra replied savagely.

"Korra, no," Iroh said wearily. "We need to resolve this situation diplomatically. Even if you confronted Tarrlok, what then? At best you might make him resign, but failing that he will still hold power as an elected official and it would not be hard for him to make life unpleasant for us all. This trial is about clearing Asami's name. We would need to wait for his trial once we have the evidence to convince the council to impeach him. And we desperately need more evidence first."

"And just how do we get that?" Korra snapped. "No one wanted to hear what we said in there! They're just trying to drag Asami and everyone else through the dirt."

"That is no excuse to just ignore the system and the law. Please, we need to follow procedure. Be patient," Iroh replied.

"I can't be patient! Not when we're being treated like this. The system, this trial, it's too complicated. We can solve it all so much faster. I'll make him talk," Korra's said and clenched her fist.

"That would not reflect positively on you," Iroh said carefully. "You are supposed to be as close to neutral as you can be."

"You're too concerned about your image!" she replied hotly. "You wanted to read all these articles. I don't care what the papers say about me. I'm going to say what I want to say, and I am going to make Tarrlok tell the truth. Then they'll just have to deal with the consequences."

"Korra," he said forcibly. "This is not just about appearance. I am the representative of the Fire Nation. You present..." he blinked. "Yourself, the spirits, humanity. We need people to like us and believe in us. Swaying people against Tarrlok is our best weapon at the moment. He cannot risk losing is next election-"

"Oh the election. Which is when exactly? In the meantime we can't make these people like us!" Korra snapped. "I've practised everything you told me to practice and said everything I needed to. And what do they care about? Whether I had sex with Asami! Meanwhile no one is even talking about Tarrlok or any of his shady stuff. I'm fed up with playing nice - especially if our opponent didn't even try. You can pretend he's playing the same game as us, but I can't."

Asami rubbed her temple. If this was a novel, sooner or later one of them was going to kiss the other. And that kiss would lead to them taking their clothes off, taking their clothes off would lead to- certain repetitive if pleasurable movements. Something she could join in with and- Korra stomped away from the sofe and toward the door. "Korra!" Asami called. She ignored her and the front door slammed behind her.

"I don't know how to make her understand," Iroh muttered as he sank back onto the sofa. "You can't punch your way to justice."

Enough. Asami took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I know she can be impatient but she isn't wrong," she said with force. "She might speak from her heart more than her head, but you know she's right about what's going on. Today in court, that was awful. And it had very little to do about the truth."

Iroh sighed. "I thought we talked about this. I thought we knew what was going to happen. You cannot clear your name - not completely - until we can prove Tarrlok is corrupt."

"I know," she said angrily. Asami took a deep breath. "I know. But that was a lot worse than I expected. Korra has every right to be angry."

"We all are," Iroh said. "But she needs to stick to the plan."

"Look, I'll- I'll talk to her. She won't have gone far." Asami walked away before Iroh could say anything else. As expected Korra was just outside the door leaning against the wall as she gazed off the walkway and into the distance. "Hey," Asami said quietly.

"Hi," Korra replied and looked away.

Asami leaned against the wall beside her. "You okay?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Korra laughed mirthlessly. "Am I okay? I'm not the one you should be worried about. I'm not... on trial," she said.

"I know. But you got upset," Asami said. "You seem to be taking it harder than I am."

"Yeah," Korra replied nodding. "I don't know how you do it. It's amazing really. I think I'd have blown everything by now if I was on trial. It's just like; Iroh's too concerned about appearances. Everything's always about making us look good. It just feels like we're wasting our time when we keep getting accused of all kinds of things. It feels like he can just talk his way to justice." She brought her fist down looking confused and somewhat sad when it smacked into her leg.

"I know. But what you want to do... It's risky. We should try and play it safe," Asami said.

"Of course you would take his side," Korra said flinching away from her.

"This is not about sides!" Asami said.

"Fine," Korra said gritting her teeth. "I'll play nice. But I don't know how long I can- Asami?"

Asami had crouched down as Korra spoke and pressed her hands to her head. "Was this the worst plan in the world?" she murmured. Korra crouched beside her looking panicked.

"Asami, I-"

"I wanted to be able to live here again. I thought I should face up to..." she sighed. "And if I did, I could-" Asami shook her head. "Was I already too late?"

"I'm sorry," Korra said in a softer voice. "Just that prosecution guy makes me so angry."

"I think that's his job," Asami said quietly she reached out to grip her arm. "Thank you for getting so upset for me and Bolin. It means a lot to me, but it's just-"

"It's okay." Korra grinned.

"How about a compromise?" Asami said. What was she thinking? "We're going to try and do this the proper way-" Korra bristled. "But-" Asami added quickly. "If anything goes wrong or something bad happens, then you do what you need to. I trust you to do the right thing. I mean, hey, you're the Avatar. People will respect your judgement in this case."

"Probably a good idea for you to not use your wiles on me so I can play at being impartial," Korra said smiling.

"Shame," Asami replied and smiled as Korra's cheeks flushed.

* * *

Another evening lost to Iroh's unrelenting preparation once Korra returned inside with Asami. Korra suppressed a yawn as the day got started; a long sleep sounded a perfect plan once the trial concluded. Takeshi - the Sato family butler - was the first to called to the stand. He seemed personally affronted at everything Mitsurugi asked him. "Miss Sato does not distinguish in her compassion," he said heatedly. "Even if the former Mister Sato despised benders as has been claimed, she was determined to help Bolin and his brother. Her charity work alone-"

"Thank you, Takeshi," Mitsurugi interrupted. "I wonder if I might clarify what you mean by charity. It has come to my attention there is a very real possibility that Miss Sato used these charity donations to evade paying taxes?"

"Objection!" Naruhodo shouted. "Miss Sato stands accused of assisting the Equalists; accusations of tax avoidance have no place here."

"Sustained," the judge said grimly. "Mitsurugi Reji, please restrict your claims to the case at hand."

Korra scowled as the lawyer bowed and apologised with an infuriatingly simpering apology. Mitsurugi then began calling witness after witness from within the ranks of Future Industries. It soon became clear there were two sets of witnesses giving evidence; each providing conflicting testimonies relating to Asami. Many were unswerving in their gratitude to her as an employee and unshakable faith in her innocence, but the other group while not directly accusing Asami of anything, did regurgitate numerous unflattering rumours.

"Miss Sato has been known to fraternise with her co-workers," one said with a smug grin and an emphasis on 'fraternize'. Another insisted he had been in her office when she received an important phonecall from someone with the Equalists - although he could not supply a name for this alleged contact. One especially sleazy looking guy elaborated on secretive production runs undertaken in the dead of night and off the books as Asami oversaw massed weapons production. Asami winced with each new accusation while Tarrlok smirked. Korra squeeze her friend's hand as she scowled at the witnesses who stared levelly at Asami while lying through their teeth.

"They must have been paid off," Korra murmured.

"Yeah..." Asami said shaking her head. "At least I have some supporters in the company..."

Mitsurugi called Iroh back to the stand after the parade of Future Industries employees. "He'd be amazing in a beauty pageant," Bolin whispered to Korra.

Korra was nodding before his words sunk in. "Yeah. Wait, what?" She frowned and squinted at Iroh. He was good-looking but- "You want to watch him put on fancy clothes, strip to his swim-wear, strut around and smile to the audience?" She suppressed a giggle at the thought of him doing just that.

"No!" Bolin hissed. "Because all his answers are under thirty seconds." He grinned and after a moment Asami hastily hid a smile behind her hand, as her shoulders shook.

"General Iroh," Mitsurugi said, staring intently at a sheet of paper he held. "I believe you currently own forty percent of Future Industries as of last week. Would you say this statement is accurate?"

"Yes," Iroh replied.

"While I have little reason to doubt your family's affluence - it would be impossible, not to say foolish, to disregard your political and family ties back to the Fire Nation. But General, I am... puzzled. Where did the money you used to purchase these shares originate?" Mitsurugi smiled. "Did it come from, say, the taxpayers of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh smiled right back at the lawyer. "All taxes collected within the Fire Nation are held by the National Treasury. If you prefer I can request a break down of the account for the last year-"

"Thank you, that will not be necessary," Mitsurugi interrupted hastily, his smile faltering slightly. "But please, elaborate on the source of your finances?"

"Certainly," Iroh shrugged. "They come from a diverse set of investments." Korra's attention started wandering moments after he began rattling off a series of names, specialities and locations. Finance was amazingly boring - but presumably less so when it was your own money. Inheriting all that money when he turned eighteeen must have inspired the interest. That or knowing how much he stood to receive on his thirtieth birthday. "If you would like any further clarification I have my personal accountant on hand, and if she is unable to provide sufficient information I do believe I can request my mother answer any further questions." Iroh's smile grew predatory while Mitsurugi's was more of a grimace now. Tarrlok looked frustrated too. Whatever kind of weak link they hoped Iroh would prove to be, hopefully he had shown them otherwise. It must be nice to so easily reply to those questions without losing his cool.

Unfortunately it was Korra's turn as witness again straight after Iroh. Now to see if that practice had paid off. Mitsurugi smiled as he approached her. Not comforting. "Avatar Korra. I understand you left Republic City in a bid to locate Miss Sato a few days after the attack on the city's pro-bending arena and the alleged kidnap of Miss Sato?" he asked.

"That is correct," Korra replied.

"And there are indications that this pursuit was conducted at the expense of continuing your training as the Avatar. Would this also be correct?" Mitsurugi hardly seemed interested in his own question. At least this one was easy; they practiced an answer just like it.

"Yes," she said. Not enough. "My friend's life is very precious to me." Mitsurugi watched her silently. "And I had to defeat Amon and neutralize the Equalist threat before it got any worse," she added.

"How very noble of you Avatar Korra. And yet, would you say that your efforts were worth the trouble you went to?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Even at the cost of your ability to bend the elements and your companion's life?" Mitsurugi was sneering as he asked his question. "Might your friend Mako have lived if you had not? Might you not have spent so long away from the public eye if you had just stayed in Republic City and left Miss Sato to her fate?"

Korra barely heard Naruhodo protesting the question. Losing her bending was a price she would pay again if the need ever arose. But to drag Mako into it... Korra quivered with fury, ready to yell back, interrupted a moment too soon by the judge sustaining the objection and dismissing the question. How much more of this was she expected to endure?

* * *

More tabloid gossip. One paper insisted Korra and Tahno - Asami blinked at the Wolfbat's sneering smirk in the accompanying photo - had formerly been meeting in the showers after games for some very risky clinching. A suspiciously similar story in another paper switched Tahno for Bolin to much the same conclusion - that one left Bolin bright red and stuttering. Another had maybe half of her former girlfriends right and a strange list of names she could only blink at, while another linked Asami to both Korra and Iroh with the latter two as rivals who she was cheating on the other with.

Thankfully most of the sensationalist headlines came and went and no one took any notice. The scandal that actually caused problems, when it came, should have been something they had seen coming; the transfer of her mother's financial legacy transferred to Kwan. Her signature and seal on the paperwork. All official and seemingly unquestioningly above board. Iroh at least was ready to counter this accusation with Yue commenting further on technical specifics. Tarrlok's corruption was unproven but to Korra's grudging approval, Iroh made several statements to the press questioning the source of all his money and his tendency to be overly aggressive on criminals capable of bending. In public Asami seemed to be slowly gaining approval as Tarrlok was losing it. How much was siding against the Avatar hurting him? But did that matter? The trial on the otherhand was not doing nearly so well; no matter what evidence Naruhodo presented in Asami's favor, the prosecution was quick to have dismissed or declared too suspect to use.

"I'm beginning to think he might just be bribing the judges," Yue said to Asami during one of the frequent recesses. She glanced around in a panic. "Don't repeat that. I can't back that up with anything. But..."

"Would explain a few things though," Asami muttered as she nodded in agreement.

"The judge can side with the prosecution frustratingly easily at times though," Yue continued. "Getting evidence if it was happening would be tough; ours would stand to lose everything if that kind of scandal was uncovered."

"Yue," Iroh sighed. "If you haven't found any evidence of that that yet, I would be surprised if it was the case. We should focus on what we can prove. Plus, I thought you went over the financials?"

"I did," Yue insisted. "Oh, there was one thing-" she fumbled in her bag. "Here," Yue said waving a sheaf of paper at Iroh. "I'm not actually expecting you to read this," she said putting the papers on her lap. "Tarrlok's finances are like one of those dramas where everyone is trying to sleep with everyone else." Iroh frowned at her. "They're complicated is what I mean. Now most of them make sense - there's a lot of money shifted into shell companies and mostly those companies go off and buy things."

"Like Future Industries stock," Asami said nodding.

"Right. But he also has these other outgoings - obvious stuff, food, rent, the odd show in the theatre - that kind of thing. So some make sense and a few are just really odd. Like at this point," she jabbed a finger on the page. "That amount there? It's withdrawn and just disappears. Poof, gone. But..." She smiled. "If you look at Kwan's finances, an identical amount is paid into his account just three days later."

Iroh stared at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes," Yue said. "But I can't prove that's what happened. Bit of a coincidence for the values and the timing, but I couldn't prove to you Tarrlok is the one that's paying him because of that break. But-" she flipped over a few more pages. "Seems like he's not the only one. There's another account held in Ba Sing Se which is kind of interesting. See these withdrawals?" Yue's finger skipped to points on the sheet. "All of those match up with credits to that account-"

"Tarrlok's funding the Equalists. Or was." Asami frowned and blinked at her own conclusion.

"I- He, er, what?" Yue stared at her. "I mean, yeah, Kwan was there - you said. And I don't think anyone knows who has access to those accounts in Ba Sing Se, but- Oh." She stared at Asami. "It fits then - he kept taking these odd leaves of absence and every one coincided with one of Amon's attacks - including the one during the probending final. And someone had to have ordered the Republic City airspace cleared..."

"As interesting as this theory is, it does not help us that much," Iroh said. "And it is a flawed conjecture. What does Tarrlok gain from supporting the group?"

"Point scoring," Asami said slowly. "And I thought you were the politically savvy one?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. "If he proves anti-benders are dangerous he can make the public more amenable to authoritarian policies - and restrictions on chi-blockers."

Yue frowned. "So he's a war profiteer? Wait. He's inciting the public to allow him to pass more regressive policies to prove the Equalists' right? Is that it?"

"Basically," Asami said. "Look at what he cares about. While Kuvira hasn't done anything, what the public is concerned about is the Great Uniter and the possibility of her coming here. What does Tarrlok care about?"

"Restricting non-benders and alleged Equalist sympathisers and getting control of Future Industries," Iroh said nodding.

"So he's trying to stop you doing what you do best to take advantage of Kuvira and making non-benders feel mistreated?" Yue asked. "That's low."

"It doesn't sound much - I want to help the city, but is it worth letting him win so we can focus on what's important?" Asami asked.

"No," Iroh said firmly. "Don't forget there's more for you at stake than simply losing the company. And if we are right, we cannot allow an Equalist supporter like that to remain in power. And this city needs you. We need your mind and everything it can conceive." Asami smiled. The news story, when it ran was soon picked up and repeated by other papers. People rushed to slam and condemn Tarrlok, who faced the decidedly satisfactory need to hold yet another press conferences of his own to refute the accusations.

* * *

Mitsurugi stared at Katara for a moment after she took the stand. "I would like to get your thoughts on Avatar Korra's claim earlier today that the Equalist Amon was in fact a bloodbender."

"I would concur with Avatar Korra's claim," Katara replied simply. Her words caused a stir and the judge called for silence.

"You are certain?" Mitsurugi asked.

Katara smiled serenely and nodded. "The after-effects are clear enough. I have seen the same damage to blood vessels in Avatar Korra and others he came into contact with."

"There is no other way the same effect could be achieved?"

"No. The physical alteration would be impossible to cause without severe damage to the skin and substantial head trauma. Avatar Korra exhibited no such symptoms when I examined her." She glanced around. "In addition, I think it worth noting-"

"Thank you," Mitsurugi interrupted her.

"Objection," Naruhodo called out. "I would like to hear Master Katara's thoughts on this matter.

"Sustained," the judge said.

"Amon was a bloodbender," Katara continued. "And as such I feel it must be noted that the actions of those around him become more suspect as a result. A person's actions may not be in truth something of their own volition - and they would be unable to resist. I would question as well how much of Hiroshi Sato's conveniently failing health is entirely due to natural causes."

"In the absence of the body, I would ask you to minimise the speculation," Mitsurugi replied. Katara nodded grimly.

Asami looked up as Iroh sat down. "Our trump card is here," he said grinning. "Shipped him straight from the Fire Nation." He leant forward to Yue. "Get Naruhodo to call him after Katara."

Yue nodded and paused. "You can leave for this bit," she murmured to Asami.

"No." Her fists clenched tight. "I want to see this through."

"The defence calls Kwan," Naruhodo said. Mitsurugi looked baffled as the witness took the stand. "Please, introduce yourself to the court."

Kwan looked around uncertain. He had not had much sleep from the looks of things. "I am Kwan of the Gerum family." He sighed. "I assisted the Equalists during their time in Ba Sing Se." The court room exploded into muttering and the judge banged his gavel a few times for silence.

"Please continue," Naruhodo prompted. Kwan slowly confessed to everything - including the coercion for Asami to sign over the money. "You admit your threats against my client?" Naruhodo asked.

"Yes," Kwan said, blanching. "Miss Sato's sole concern was saving her father's life. She did not expect the financial transaction, and Amon used it as a condition of his assistance with his treatment." Asami's body tensed and she shivered, Korra's warm hands calming her a little.

"Are there other allies of the Equalists still present in Republic City?" Naruhodo asked.

"Only one other," Kwan said. "A man I knew only as Yakone."

"Yakone?" Naruhodo repeated.

"Yes. An alias." Kwan took a deep breath. "I cannot prove it, but after conversations with Amon and other Equalists I suspect he was someone in a position of authority in Republic City."

Naruhodo was ready for this. "Someone like Councilman Tarrlok?" he asked. Kwan hesitated for a moment and nodded. Again the court disrupted. Asami watched Tarrlok; he looked blank, barely moving a muscle. No denial, but no confirmation. "The defence would like it noted that Kwan agreed with the defence's theory and that there have been many independent suspicions about the councilman," Naruhodo added.

"The prosecution calls Tarrlok to the stand," Mitsurugi said cutting through the commotion. Tarrlok walked unhurriedly to take his place, the vestige of a smile developing on his lips. He was not defeated yet. "Councilman Tarrlok. How do you respond to the defence's accusation and the words of Kwan?"

"I categorically deny all of them," Tarrlok replied. "This is nothing short of Equalist propoganda."

"Thank you," Mitsurugi replied. "I believe we have a connected witness?"

"Objection!" Naruhodo said. "The defence would like time to cross-examine this witness."

"Objection," Mitsurugi replied smoothly. "The new witness will eliminate the need for the cross-examination. But if it pleases the defence, they may call councilman Tarrlok again afterwards."

"Sustained," the judge said.

"Ai?" Asami exclaimed as the Equalist nurse was lead into the room. She smiled back weakly, and Asami's pulse went into overdrive. There was no hope now; Ai knew everything.

"Please state your name?" Mitsurugi asked. Asami could barely hear anything over her heartbeat.

"My name is Ai. I was part of the medical team on Amon's airship." She explained briefly her journey from Ba Sing Se to the Xi province and her subsequent capture by the police.

"I have your statement to the police," Mitsurugi said. "In it you claim that Asami Sato refused a rescue attempt?"

"Yes. A group of Kyoshi warriors infiltrated our temporary camp." Asami gripped Korra's hand as yet another commotion occurred.

"And after that refusal, did she or did she not provide assistance to the Equalists while in Ba Sing Se?" Mitsurugi asked, Tarrlok's smile was getting larger. Asami tensed on her chair.

"Yes. She helped set up communication lines."

"Asami?" Korra murmured as Asami stared at the floor, her body shaking.

"And the bombs no doubt?" Mitsurugi said.

"Not to my knowledge. She never left the compound," Ai replied.

Mitsurugi waved his hand. "She could have easily assembled them while she was there." He smiled. "Did Asami Sato betray Amon the moment the Avatar was victorious against him?"

"No."

Tarrlok's smile faltered and he frowned. Even Mitsurugi frowned. "Please elaorate?"

"Miss Sato told me she hated us." Asami glanced up and met Ai's gaze. "But she wanted to keep her father safe - and the only way she could do that was by doing what Amon wanted her to do." She bit her lip. "And she saved me." Ai fumbled at her ear. "She gave me this."

"An earring?" Mitsurugi asked confused.

Ai nodded. "She could have killed me, but she told me to get out while I could. If not for her, I would have died in Ba Sing Se so I owe her my life. That's the only reason I came back. Asami Sato was no Equalist or even sympathetic to the cause; her father's life was used against her." She stared at Tarrlok. "And... I was paid to give testimony against Asami," she said, her words faltering as his expression hardened.

* * *

The judge ruled both Kwan and Ai's testimonies unreliable the next day. Korra scowled at him as he stated he suspected both had attempted to appeal to the Avatar's grace to spare the resulting criminal charges that would be likely levelled against them. Both remained in custody pending further interrogation. And Bolin now faced a trial for his nebulous involvement with Shady Shin, "This is... We proved her innocence. This is completely unjust. Ai wasn't even our witness!" Korra hissed.

"And Bolin had nothing to do with any of it," Asami added faintly. "He's just collateral damage."

"That's it," Korra said as she stood up. "This court is a joke!" Korra yelled as she strode to the centre of the room ignoring Iroh's frantic protest behind her.

"Avatar Korra, you are out of line. Return to your seat-" the judge began.

"Don't try me," Korra said staring at him. He fell silent, the guards in the room slowly relaxing but all eyes were now centred on her. "What will it take to prove Asami's innocence? What else can you possibly need? The prosecution's case seems to rest on one officer and half of Kwan's. Who you just said was inadmissable. So what exactly is the case against her?" Korra stared at Mitsurugi. "Quite how Tarrlok is able to sit there is beyond me; no one's putting him on trial and there seems to be so much more evidence against him."

"A case against Tarrlok has not been filed," the judge replied. "Avatar Korra; if and when such a thing happens then we will start a new trial-"

"Let me save you some time," Korra said striding towards Tarrlok who returned her gaze with bland indifference. "Don't look so smug. You don't think I can't see what's going on here? You don't think everyone hasn't puzzled it out? Oh, we can't prove it - not yet, but we know. Why the lies? What good is this system if you can just lie through it? What was the money you gave Kwan for? And just where is the rest of it going? What is it being used for?"

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok replied with exasperation. "It seems you remain unable to even try to engage with due process. This is not how the criminal justice system functions. I alos think it unwise to believe these accusations of your acquaintance. I would hope your judgement is not so easily compromised, but it seems the bonds to your predecessor are too strong for you to think impartially."

"What are you-" Korra demanded.

"Yue is the grand-daughter of your predecessor's friend, Iroh - need I say more? And that's before even considering what kind of influence Miss Sato clearly has you over you no matter what you say."

Korra ignored him. "Where did all the money go?" No reply. "Answer me!" she yelled. "Because it looks like a lot like it's been going to an account in Ba Sing Se. Where did the Equalist's funding come from after Hiroshi fled the city?" She paused. "You really think I don't understand, don't you? I understand plenty. You're the one supporting the Equalists not Asami."

Tarrlok's grin was becoming fixed. "Please stop this libelous accusation. If you continue I may have to press charges against you as well." He chuckled. "What a headline that would make; all of your so-called Team Avatar imprisoned. The very worst of the Avatars."

"Uh-huh?" Korra asked. "Then tell me. What do you want? Do you want Republic City to be free of extremists? How does funding the Equalists figure into that? This all just to make you look good? You do know the public is onto you?"

"I remain a part of the council irrespective of what you are saying," Tarrlok said adjusting his neckline. "The Avatar is a respected figure - or should be, but given some of your past actions how true is that anymore? In any case, I refuse to be intimidated. If you continue this outburst no one will consider it anything less than a clear abuse of power."

"Avatar Aang fought Ozai," Korra said quietly and smiled. "My uncle is the chief of the water tribe. You want to use your connections, then I will use mine right back. Your support is going to vanish out from under you. And do not think of talking about abuse of power to me after everything you've done. This cannot be allowed to continue."

"So, is that it? You're going to arrest me?" Tarrlok chuckled. "I would be interested to see what the police have to say about that. Oh I forgot, Lin Beifong is a friend too. And you dare accuse me of corruption?"

"Keep this up and I'll drag you to the North Pole myself," Korra said. "I'm sure we can suggest another representative for the tribe."

"Maybe Amon was right." A hush fell over the room as his snarl faded in the following stillness. "Maybe the Avatar, no, just the mere idea of an Avatar is oppressive. You stand here today and threaten to use your power to oppress me. Amon held to his beliefs. You are ready to do what you want with no authority but the ability to bend four elements."

"Amon wanted to change the world by force. How many died because of his hatred? Because of him..." Not now. "You accuse me of oppression. What have you done?"

"Justice. Unlike you who murdered Amon away from the world because you could not in public. A coward's tactic," Tarrlok sneered.

Korra frowned. "Amon ran. I challenged him, I beat him. And he ran from me. He took my bending. He tried to kill me. He killed my friend; a man who fought to his last breathe to stop Amon. He is the one who truly wanted justice."

"Justice? I think not." Tarrlok's hands moved and suddenly she could not breathe.

"What?" she gasped. Her neck locked in position; she could see only Tarrlok and the people near him, all of them frozen in awkward positions, just like her.

"Noatak knew. He knew what ailed the world. He knew what wronged him. And he alone had me. Your murderous friend took him away," Tarrlok snarled.

"Bloodbender," Korra gasped.

"If you had only been with your team-mates when you won in the arena," Tarrlok continued. "Then again; I should have cleansed your friend back then too it seems."

"You look like him," Korra spluttered, her eyes widening. "You're-"

"I am Amon." His fingers clenched something seemed to seize her heart. "I will cleanse just as he did. But this time, I will make sure you don't come back."

Korra panicked. Not again. She could not go through it all over again. There was no time. Kuvira might come at any moment and Tarrlok wanted to wipe out her only means of defence? Fire was still beyond her, her arm stuck and useless. The pressure faltered for a moment, and she could breathe again. She gasped at the air as Tarrlok's expression changed to confusion. He glance to his left and she tried to follow his gaze. Katara was on her feet, her hands writhing in the air.

* * *

Asami felt the horrible, familiar force seize her again. Blood roared in her ears, her arms caught in the sensation and refused to move. Korra's spluttered words sounded distant, as if they were happening to someone else. No one moved. No one could help. Almost no one. Katara alone struggled to her feet, her face a mask of concentration. Of course. Tarrlok snarled at Katara, his hand coming around to gesture at her. It was enough - but only just. Korra's arm flicked and wind whipped through the courtroom. Tarrlok spun backwards and smashed into the wall behind him. The sensation faded as Tarrlok struggled to his feet.

Korra gestured her opponent and an earthcone erupted from the floor. Too late; Tarrlok leapt away from the rock and a new pulse agony of seized her along with the rest of the court room. Mercifully it faded again a moment later; he was focusing all his attention on Korra. Bolin leapt over the rail dividing the watchers from the rest of the court and dragged more earthcones from the floor as Tarrlok dodged away from them. Bolin caught one of Tarrlok's legs before he shuddered and stop; now trapped in the horrifying grip of the bloodbender's power. Lin lashed out with a cable but the haze of bloodbending came down again; the cables went wide, smacking down uselessly around him. He was too strong.

A new look of frustration appeared on Tarrlok's face. Katara was still on her feet, moving towards him step by agonising step. Her hands clawed the air as she forced herself forward. She had to try too. Asami ran towards him, stopped short a second later as the buzzing discomfort of his bending seized her again. It passed in a moment and Tarrlok roared wordlessly at Katara. An opening. She pushed herself forward and jabbed her fingers down hard. Chi points; here, here and here. No Equalist armour for this man; his bloodbending useless as soon as she blocked his bending ability. Tarrlok collapsed back, arms and legs weak, his face still contorted into a snarl. Katara sighed in relief and collapsed.

"Asami," Korra struggled to speak. "That was... amazing."

"Me?" Asami shook her head as she staggered to Katara. "You and Katara are the ones that fought him. And Bolin and Lin of course."

Korra rushed over to her a moment later and the two of them helped the older woman back to her feet. "Thank you," Korra said coughing awkwardly. "If he hadn't underestimated you, I don't know..." She shook her head. "I'm glad you were here. Are... are you okay?"

Katara nodded and smiled, gently drawing away from both of them. "I'm... I'm okay. Never expected I would need to do that again." She eyed Tarrlok. "Bloodbenders are always troublesome."

"Hypocrites! Murderers," Tarrlok muttered, spluttering and spitting. "Say what you will but know you are forever guilty of killing my brother."

"Brother?" Korra asked.

"Raised as a weapon, forced to learn bloodbending to survive." Tarrlok shook his head. "I would have thought you at least could understand what he went through, Avatar." He glared at her. "Amon never had a choice but to cleanse the world."

"No. He always had a choice," Korra said quietly. "Sure, if what you're saying is true I had a similar life. Forgive me if I don't just take you at your word. But how is it somehow okay for your brother to take people's bending away like that? Was it revenge for his past? Maybe he suffered. Doesn't excuse his actions. He could have stopped himself at any point. I made the choice to not do what they wanted me to."

"Stopped?" Tarrlok cackled. "Stopped? How could he when you benders rule the world? He strove for Equality and you murdered him for it."

"Save your breathe," Asami said wearily. "Just like him; you're nothing but a hypocrite." She stared into Tarrlok's face. "You can't say you're working for the benefit of mankind by changing people against their will. And you certainly can't claim to be antibending if you use bending to achieve your goals."

"We did what we needed to to save the world," Tarrlok insisted with a grimace. "We used bending against itself. The world would be better off without you special types."

"Then why did you buy up and sell off my company?" Asami asked her face blank. "Thanks to my father's prejudices we employed almost no benders within the company you seem intent on ruining. And somehow you missed the point of the enterprise? Our goal was technology for benders and non-benders alike, but somehow that wasn't good enough?" She sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your brother. And I'm sorry about his past. But like Korra said; if he stopped hating then he would still be alive. Hate solves nothing; it's what killed my father in the end."

"Mako refused it too," Bolin said. "My brother killed your brother, and your brother killed my brother. But he didn't do that because he hated him; Amon wanted to take his bending - he already took Korra's."

"So caring, so understanding..." Tarrlok said mockingly. "I hope the Great Uniter is so willing to listen to you all prattle on."

"Okay, I've heard enough. Get him out of here," Lin barked. "Katara? Can I ask you to help keep him under control for now?"

"Of course," she replied bowing slightly. She followed Lin and the guards as they guided the still chi-blocked Tarrlok from the courtroom.

Naruhodo scrambled from beneath his desk. "I call for a recess for the day!" Yue murmured something to him. "And for the case to be thrown out!" he added.

"I concur a recess is in order," the judge said wearily. "But we cannot simply throw the case out. We have hard all necessary evidence in this trial and as such we will render a verdict as normal," the judge replied. "This court will reconvene in two days time to begin sentencing." He banged his gavel and strode away from the court room.

Korra opened her mouth to protest but Iroh quickly interrupted. "The public will favor the right procedure. You were right before, so, let me have this one?"

Korra nodded reluctantly. "This one."

"When they dramatize this," Bolin said slowly. "No one's going to believe it all happened that fast. Everyone's going to be all 'that escalated quickly'."

"Well, you could always correct them," Korra said. She sighed a moment later. "I knew Tarrlok was no good, but that?"

"Quite; not something I saw coming either," Iroh added shaking his head. "Tarrlok a bloodbender and Amon his brother. Incredible."

"The fortuneteller never mention this did she?" Asami asked. Korra shook her head and Asami looked significantly at Iroh. "If she couldn't, I don't see how you could," she added and smiled at him.

* * *

The day lost focus after the case concluded. After spending every other day rehearsing, practicing and responding to a wide variety of potential questions long into the night and until tempers started to fray. Suddenly there was no need for anything like that. The trial was over; and no one had the first idea what they wanted to do. Too soon to celebrate - it was not as if Asami was free, but it must be all but certain after Tarrlok's confession. So what now? No one seemed comfortable suggesting anything so they went their separate ways to home early for the first time in a long while. Korra and Bolin rode on Naga's back as she ran across the sea floor.

“I think-“ Bolin broke the silence, faltered but continued after a pause. “I think just you should go out with Asami tomorrow.”

“We should all do. She’s obviously won, so we should celebrate,” Korra said looking back at him and frowning.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Bolin said. “The law can be like that at times…”

“But we proved Tarrlok was behind everything,” she insisted. “I don’t understand how they could possibly put her in jail.”

“I know,” Bolin said awkwardly. “But, just, what if tomorrow is her last day out of jail? I think if that happened, she would want to spend that time with you.” He kept talking as Korra opened her mouth to respond. “When she’s free – really free - that's when we should have a party. But just… I think you should just try to make her feel normal for a day. Nothing about the trial, nothing about her father. Just how you two used to be,” he said quietly.

"But would she really enjoy any of that?" But if they did not go out then what was Asami going to do all day but fret? Meanwhile Korra would likely spend much of the time constructing intricate plots to sneak her friend back out of Republic City and to the Southern Water Tribe. No. Asami could not run away again. She chose to come here to fight her battle. Now time to see the outcome and deal with that when it came.

"Korra, you're special to Asami and vice versa. You should know that by now. She would love to spend time with you. And-" He grimaced. "If it really is her last day of freedom, shouldn't we try and make it a good one for her?"

“Yeah," Korra slowly smiled. "Yeah, we should."

"You should," Bolin stressed.

"I'm sure she'd like having you there too," Korra replied.

Bolin shook his head. "Three's a crowd. Just... enjoy yourself with her."

"Okay then. I suppose it’s been a long time since I went out with her…” An itinerary was forming in her head – how early was too early? How late would she want to stay out? Bad news would be best encountered on a full night’s sleep, but was it good to cut things short when there was a worry about that? No. Bolin had said a normal day. That was precisely what she was going to arrange for Asami - just as soon as she got to the phone on Air Temple Island.

* * *

Korra cleared her throat and ran through the basic sequence for the day. Take Asami to have breakfast, then go shopping, lunch, go to the theatre, dinner, maybe a probending game if she still felt like it and then home. Well in advance for a good night's rest before the most terrifying day in her life. Korra sighed and hoped this would actually work. She knocked on the door.

A pause and Korra was about to knock again when the door opened. She opened her mouth to ask Iroh if Asami was ready- And her mouth stayed open. Asami Sato smiled at her, perfect red lipstick in place. Her eyeshadow was mesmerising and her perfume intoxicating. Even her hair was neater. Asami was wearing an outfit somewhat similar to what she had been wearing on her and Korra's first adventure out shopping. Korra said a silent apology to Princess Yue; Asami was again the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "Good morning, Korra," Asami said.

"Hi," Korra managed in a strangled voice, suddenly very glad she had bothered to dress up as much as she could. "You look..."

"I wanted to see what it would be like again," she replied glancing down at herself, Korra's gaze dragged along with hers.

"It looks good," Korra eventually managed. And stared at her friend even as she screamed at herself to move but somehow...

"I wasn't sure what you had planned today?" Asami asked.

"Ah, well, um." Focus. "Well, have you eaten breakfast?" Asami shook her head. "Then that's our first stop. My treat. Then I thought..." Korra sighed. "Then we'll take the day as it comes. Sound okay?"

"Perfect," Asami smiled.

Korra grinned in reply and offered Asami her arm. "Our transportation awaits," she said with a flourish.

"Naga?" Asami asked.

"Well, yeah. That's not a problem is it?" Korra asked worried.

"Of course not," Asami said and kissed her cheek. Korra's face blazed with sudden heat.

"So breakfast!" she said louder than she intended. "And let's see what the rest of the day brings..."

* * *

"Thank you," Asami said leaning back against the door to Iroh's apartment. The sun was below the horizon, though fortunately they caught the last rays from Avatar memorial island little more than an hour before. "That was... pretty perfect," she added.

Korra flushed and glanced towards her feet. "Just wanted to do something nice for you." She glanced up, her expression turning serious. "You're going to be fine Asami," Korra said staring into her eyes. "They can't still blame you. Not after everything we uncovered."

"I hope so," Asami said, a chill in her stomach. The day had been enough of a distraction before but now it was hard to ignore just how few hours remained until her sentencing.

"I..." Korra grimaced. "I wish I could do more."

"You did everything you could. In fact I think you saved me. You couldn't do much more for me. Thank you," Asami said and stood up. Korra darted forward, her arm curling around Asami's waist, her head on her shoulder. Asami closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying the warmth of Korra's body.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning," Korra said, her voice muffled by Asami's top. "With Bolin and Naga. We're going to cheer you on. And after, we're going to go out and celebrate. Okay?"

"Okay," Asami said. She kissed Korra's cheek again and as her friend looked up kissed her lips. The world faded away for a moment. There was nothing beyond the heat of Korra's body and the feeling of her lips pressed against her own. If this were to be the last time... No. She could not do that to Korra. "Sorry," she said as she pulled away. "That was too-" Korra cut her off by kissing her hard and suddenly resisting was the last thing on Asami's mind. An eternity, but still too short a time and Korra leaned away breathing hard.

"I'll be here. Tomorrow," she panted.

Asami smiled. "You already said that. You should go before I kiss you again."

Korra smiled back. "Now what kind of incentive is that?" She wavered. "You need sleep, right?"

"Right," Asami replied.

"Okay, so I'll go..." Korra sighed and took a step backwards. "First thing."

"First thing," Asami nodded. "Get home safe. Okay?"

Korra smiled and walked away. Asami watched until she vanished down the stairs with a last wave and stood by the door until the sound of Naga's paws on the street faded into the distance. Her smile slowly faded. One more night here then. As much as Korra, Bolin and the others insisted she would be fine, it was hard to shake the fear that coiled inside her. Even with Tarrlok unmasked, the judge might find her guilty on one of the charges. Asami let herself into the apartment. The lights were on; Iroh must be at home. Maybe she could talk to him, just pass the time until bed. Maybe she should have invited Korra in? No. Too much temptation there.

Iroh was not in the bedroom. Or the lounge or the kitchen. Asami frowned, about to wonder if he really was in the apartment when she noticed the bathroom door was ajar. She peered through the door; Iroh was lying in the bath with his eyes closed, the water glittering and the air filled with steam. Had he used some of her bath salts? No matter. The enormity of the next day settled over her and a shudder ran through her body. Asami took a shakey breath and leant against the wall just beside the door. Another breath, her nerves a little steadier. “Iroh?” she called.

“Asami?” The bath water sloshed as he moved. “I wasn’t expecting you back so… early?” he trailed off.

She smiled. “It’s almost midnight,” she replied, her voice thankfully remaining steady.

“Must have lost track of time,” Iroh said softly. “Are you okay?”

“I-“ No. “It's awkward talking like this. Can I come in?” she asked.

Iroh was only silent a moment. “Of course,” he replied. Asami pushed the door open her heart thundering in her chest and Iroh stared up at her concerned. She smiled weakly.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” A single glass and a bottle of wine stood beside the bath. Was he worried too?

“I don’t mind,” Iroh said. He watched her carefully and they both fell silent. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Asami admitted slowly. “Just… thinking about tomorrow. Korra-“ Always confident. “-thinks I’ll be fine, but…”

“It’s not quite the same when you’re not the one at risk,” he replied, nodding.

“Yeah,” she said. The water looked inviting, the deep purple mixed with red and glittery flakes. “Would- Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Of course not,” Iroh said. He stared into her eyes as she undressed, his gaze never straying from hers as she dropped her clothes to the floor and stepped into the water. The water almost felt cold at first, but the heat followed a moment later and her skin flushed. Iroh groped over the side and retrieved the glass. He held up the bottle.

“Please,” Asami said and sipped at the wine he handed to her. And kept on sipping until she drained it.

“Another?” She nodded and drained the glass almost as fast. Iroh raised his eyebrow and Asami shook her head. She carefully put the glass beside the bath and shuffled forward. Iroh again kept his gaze locked on hers as she straddled him; she stared into his eyes, her lips almost touching his. The moment ended and she shivered again. Asami shuffled back a little to lay her head on his chest, her legs brushing against his. His arm curled around her waist, one hand stroking gently up and down her back. Her breath caught in her throat and she shivered. Iroh’s grip tightened around her as she closed her eyes, feeling the heat from his body, the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His heart was pounding.

“Must be midnight,” she said after a while. “I don’t suppose Druk is in the city today?”

“You had another flight in mind for tonight?” Iroh asked. He was smiling when she opened her eyes.

“Idle fantasy. Just remembering really,” she said softly.

“I promise you another go,” he replied, kissing her cheek. "As soon as I can." She smiled and raised her head to meet his lips.

“I'm holding you to that,” she said in between quick touches of lips. A long pause, Iroh’s lips against hers, his tongue- Asami pulled back a little, panting and cupping his cheek with her hand. “But I don’t have much time left,” she said her own pulse racing. He laced his fingers with hers. “Can I just stay with you and worry about it all in the morning?”

“I’m here for you; in whatever way you need,” Iroh said softly.

“Maybe-“ Asami said as she leant closer, her lips brushing against his, his hands sliding up her back. “Maybe it won’t happen tomorrow. Maybe I’ll wake up and everything will have sorted itself out.” Another kiss and her breathing was getting heavier. “No more trial, no getting sent to jail. My whole life back.” Her stomach clenched. “No,” she murmured. Iroh’s hands froze. “I don’t want to think about tomorrow. I don't want to think about anything.” Another long kiss and after a moment his hands stroked sensually up her back. Asami pressed herself into him and now he was panting too. “Help me forget. For now?” she asked. Iroh nodded and Asami moaned as his lips found her neck.

* * *

An odd sense of calm descended on Asami as they waited outside the court room. She could not sit down while she waited, but she was not dancing around as she might have expected. Her friends waited with her all in various states of nervousness. Korra looked like she was itching to get started on the next fight for her freedom - and if not stopped was probably going to tear the roof off the building and whisk her away. Best to try and prevent such an outcome. "Whatever happens," Asami said quietly to her friends. "I am forever grateful for your support. I could not have done this without you." She turned to Bolin and Korra. "I'll be okay no matter what. Whatever happens. Thank you for forgiving me, and please don't blame yourselves. None of this happened because you met me, and I would not change a thing."

"Neither would I," Bolin sniffed.

Asami hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed him quickly on the lips and his face flushed. Bolin glanced nervously at Korra who currently only had eyes for Asami.

"Me too," he blurted a moment later.

"I still feel so lucky to meet you twice," Asami murmured as she hugged Korra.

"Without you- Not sure what would have happened to me," she whispered back. A chaste kiss; their goodbyes had been last night.

"Iroh," she sighed and turned to him. "Thank you for everything. I will repay you one day." She dithered, wanting to hug him, wanting to kiss him. Not his way though. She offered him her hand.

"You've done more than enough for the city. Don't worry about me," he replied shaking it.

Yue stared at him incredulously. "You... you really aren't are you?" she made a strangled noise in her throat. "Of for the- Tell her you silly fool!"

Asami frowned. "Tell me what?"

"We had a back-up plan..." Yue said. Asami glanced at a suddenly blank faced Iroh questioningly. "Just in case." Yue fumbled in her bag and pulled out a single sheet of paper out to her.

It looked official, fancy scrollwork in the borders, typed names on the lines and a few signatures at the bottom. Including hers. Asami stared at it; a remarkable mimicry of handwriting - she had afterall never seen this document before, let alone signed it. A marriage certificate - one that listed her husband as Iroh and witnessed by - of course - Yue. Asami shook her head. "Thank you. But-" She tore the document in half hastily. "You've already done too much to help me and you're a wonderful person. You need to know that and you deserve better. The dishonour from this..." She shook her head and held out the torn paper. Iroh took the two pieces with a sad smile.

"And this is why there is no one better than you," he replied and the ripped page burnt in an instant. As the ashes fell to the floor, Asami hugged him. Yue hugged them both.

"Wish I had your bravery," she murmured.

"Miss Sato?" a guard interrupted. "They're ready for you."

Korra was tapping her foot from the minute they sat down. Bolin was liable to chew off the tips of his fingers at this rate. Iroh's collar had never been so perfectly centred but he adjusted it every few seconds. Asami blinked and stopped her finger twirling through her short hair.

"Miss Sato," the judge began as the room fell silent. "Councilman Tarrlok's guilt has been established as a result of the Avatar's actions. However this does not mean that yours has too." A chill gripped her heart. "However, we first turn to the matter of Bolin." Bolin stood up shakily and Asami wanted to scream at the delay. "After careful consideration of the evidence, we have dismissed all charges against you and you will not face trial."

"Thank you, your honor!" Bolin said grinning as he sat down.

"Miss Sato?" Asami stood. "For the charge of aiding and abetting the Equalists, I find you: not guilty." She let out her breath. "For the charge of mass production of illegal weaponry, I find you: not guilty. For the charge of espionage, I find you: not guilty. For the charge of incitement of rebellion, I find you: not guilty." It was over. Everything- "However." She felt suddenly sick." For the charge of evading due process, we find you guilty." Gravity seemed to be failing. "You are sentenced to six months in jail."

Asami stared at the judge, barely hearing the short struggle behind her and Iroh's frantic words. "We can get her out on bail!" he hissed - presumably at Korra. "And failing that it'll be three months at best." Not the best outcome, but she was at last exonerated.

"Thank you, your honor," Asami said, her voice only shaking a little.

* * *

Korra cast one last lingering look back at Asami as she was lead from the courtroom. It still seemed odd she could be so happy even though she was heading straight to jail. At least it was not for long. Iroh was busily thanking Naruhodo, while Mitsurugi was hovering close by to have a word with his opponent. "I know it's not long, but Asami doesn't deserve this," Bolin said as they waited. "Mako hated jail."

The judge collected his papers and left the room, Korra glared at his retreating back. "Korra?" Yue asked.

She shook her head. "It's not the best outcome, but it's better than it could have been. Just..." Korra frowned. "How can he be so obvious? The judge I mean? Just suddenly switched sides like that."

"That's politics," Yue said shrugging. "We can't prove Tarrlok was bribing him or anything like it, and if he was, that's the kind of thing that will certainly come out at his own trial."

"He still gets a trial?" Korra exclaimed. "Even after that?"

"While it might seem absurd, its how the law works. Got to go through the motions. I reckon the judge is going to be nervous when the time comes around."

"Guess I don't need to add it to my fix list," she muttered. But how would I-" Korra broke off. "But isn't there anyway we can get Asami special consideration or something? She's going to help us against Kuvira - and we need her. And she did help stop the Equalists in Ba Sing Se."

"We might be able to get her community service. Takes time though. First we file a petition. Processing takes about three weeks on average. Then there's the deliberation and..." Yue was counting on her fingers. "And Asami would be out in three months!" She sighed.

"How about her bail? Can we pay it? Can Iroh?" Bolin asked.

"We need to find out how much we're talking, but if it's a lot, I don't think Iroh's going to be able to help much," Yue sighed.

"Legal stuff?" Korra asked.

"There's a bit of that but more-" She blinked. "You guys really did never notice then," Yue said. "He's broke."

"Broke? As in; has no money?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. And don't tell Asami," she added quickly. "All his savings are gone," Yue said glancing at Iroh.

Korra gestured at him. "But he's a prince? How can he have no money?"

"Oh he'll be fine back in the Fire Nation, but everything he has in Republic City is gone. He spent it all keeping control of Future Industries. A lot of Hiroshi's final actions lumbered the company with a heap of debt which really did not help. With everything else that happened they're a few million of Yuan in debt. And..." She grimaced. "Iroh is like the worst businessman ever. Seriously, the sooner Asami can take over the better."

"So can we do anything? I am the Avatar- Wait. No. She wouldn't want that. Might seem like abuse," Korra muttered.

"You are lucky Tarrlok pulled that stunt. If he hadn't, well, I don't think they could exactly lock you up, but you might end up barred from the city," Yue said and Korra winced.

"The bail money," Bolin said slowly. "How soon can we find out how much it is?I think... I think I have an idea."

* * *

The first week was awful. Prison reform was definitely on her to do list when she got out. All this needed modernizing. It could be worse admittedly; it was probably better than Tsubiku Bay. At least with one week gone, her leaving was that much sooner. But the daunting prospect of months more of horrible food and stained, uncomfortable mattresses. The cell was just too small to move around freely though at least she had one to herself. Eleven more weeks. She could do this. And then never face this ever again.

"Sato," the guard barked suddenly as she approached the cell door.

"Yes, ma'am!" Asami said leaping to her feet. Good behaviour was her mantra. Do everything they asked and hope it tilted things enough in her favor.

"Come with me; you made bail," the woman said as she unlocked the door.

"Bail?" Asami asked in confusion. "I made bail?" She blinked hurriedly. Had Iroh done this too? No. He would not have waited a week first. "Who paid it?"

"Didn't get all their names; too many to remember anyway." The guard lead her to the entrance. Everything she had at the trial handed back and it was a relief to ditch the prison uniform to get back into her own.

"Too many?" she asked.

"You'll see," the woman replied offhandedly.

"Thank you," Asami said..

The woman shrugged. "You're free to go. Can't keep you here, so I don't see why you'd bother hanging around here."

Asami smiled and stepped out of the door and into the blazing sunlight. A sea of people began cheering as she stood blinking in the open air. She blinked and stared at them. Takeshi, Toza, Hasook, Aunt Baba, Chao... These were her employees. All her Future Industries staff. Asami gasped. So many people all here for her? A banner wafted in the breeze above the crowd emblazoned with the legend 'Welcome Back!'. And at the front of the crowd; Korra, Iroh, Bolin and Yue, all smiling right at her. Asami rushed at them, and flung her arms around the four of them as she started sobbing. She sniffed after a few moments. "You called them all?"

"Bolin's idea," Korra said kissing her cheek.

"They wanted to help you," Bolin insisted.

Asami could not stop the tears. Even as she stepped from the hug and bowed to the assembled people. "Thank you," she managed to splutter before becoming overcome again.


	15. The Element of Power

Korra opened her eyes. The prayer room was silent and empty, but despite all her efforts she could not enter the spirit world. Ever since she met Toph. Or perhaps, ever since she succeeded via the swamp? Maybe whatever was happening with Bolin was a factor. She sighed angrily. Frustrating - how could she regain fire when she could not even talk to a spirit? How long did she have until the Earth Empire began moving again?

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled from somewhere below.

"Yeah?" She replied flicking herself onto her feet. Tenzin was hurrying up the stairs. Not not. Not already.

"Bataar Beifong Junior has arrived in Republic City." Her expression must have immediately betrayed her thoughts. "He's come in peace," he added hastily. Korra gaped at him.

* * *

People crammed into City Hall like never before; reporters straining and shoving against each other in their effort to secure interviews and clear photos. A huge number of protesters waved banners and placards denouncing the Great Uniter, while a tiny minority seemed to support her. And they were right between her and the council chamber. Really, they should have taken up Tenzin's offer on an air bison ride in. Next time.

Her presence was soon noted as she pushed through the crowd. "Avatar Korra!" a reporter yelled. "Would the Earth Empire be recognized-" She ignored him and kept pushing forwards. Unfortunately Bolin was just as interesting a subject at the moment as she was.

"Mister Bolin! How do you feel about Bataar Beifong's visit?" His hand squeezed hers as she dragged him behind her. Reporters heckled and questioned him; as if they could get a clear answer here about the Queen or Mako's shady past.

"Leave him alone," she barked. A final shove and they were beyond the cordon of guards. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," Bolin said smiling.

Korra scowled back the sway they came. "Reporters; I already told them everything and they just want to ask all over again. And they're bothering you." She glanced at him. "You know, if you want to head back to Air Temple Island, they won't bother you there."

"I... I want to be here," Bolin said firmly. "Please, don't worry about me."

"Okay," Korra smiled and touched his cheek. "I just don't want them upsetting you. C'mon." Getting to the council chamber from here was vastly easier, and the full council was already assembled. They rose and bowed as she entered the room - as did Bataar. Korra glared at him. "You."

"Greetings Avatar Korra," Bataar replied, unfazed and bowing. "I assure you my presence and objectives here are purely peaceful."

"But-" Korra said walking towards the council. "You're here, not Kuvira. Where is she?"

Bataar pushed his glasses back up his nose. "As you should be aware, Avatar, the Great Uniter is recovering from an injury."

"Well, that's too bad. When she's ready to take responsibility, she can come back and talk to us then," Korra replied taking her seat.

"I am an emissary - and I have been designated all sufficient authority to conduct these talks. The Great Uniter is our figurehead; I am the Prime Minister of the Earth Empire." His smile widened a little. "I am the true ruler of the Earth Empire."

"Korra-" Tenzin said sharply as she tried to reply. "Bataar, as much as you now accept responsibility, I and many others on this council are concerned with the actions of your... group." He sighed. "Your mother would not approve."

"Councilman Tenzin," Bataar replied, his eyes narrowing. "My family ties are irrelevant to my duties here. Bring them up again and all negotiations will cease. Now, if I may present our constitution?" He unfurled a scroll and talked thrm through the territories the Empire controlled, the leaders and ranks, the legal system, the population census. Everything it seemed. "With the proposed peace agreement, I as Prime Minister pledge that the Earth Empire will make no attempt at entry into any other Earth Empire province. We are aware that our army and the United Forces have had some rather... unfortunate skirmishes."

"But you conquered those lands. Forcibly," Korra said.

"We prefer the term stabilized," he replied.

"And Omashu? What about Bolin's experience?"" She glanced at Bolin who stood nervously to one side of her. "Go on," she said softly.

"The Han province. My family and I were living there. We were peaceful. But you marched in, imprisoned me and all those others. And after... everything was ruined." He was quivering.

Bataar stared at him for a long moment and swallowed. "I do not deny that the Empire is guilty of some crimes-"

"'Some'," Korra echoed in disbelief.

"-but please understand. We are dealing with these issues internally. We have rogue generals and officials who have been found guilty and sentenced because of the incidents you allude to. This is all part of why I came here; we are being open with our crimes and our response to it."

"The prison camps-" Bolin tried.

"Another deplorable action," Bataar said shaking his head. "Like any justice system ours has flaws. We are changing it as we go. And all those horrible camps will shortly be closed down."

* * *

Calm. She had to keep calm. Korra paced back and forth for a few moments. No good. "We can't just trust Kuvira like this!" she said. Tenzin sighed. "She's just stalling because she's hurt. Once she's well, she'll be back." How easy would it be to strike first? Like Aang had intended to? But not the same. Ozai had been in a palace. Who knew where Kuvira was?

"The council prefers peace," Tenzin said in a resigned tone. "And both Fire Lord Izumi and your uncle have supported the treaty."

"Won't stop her," Korra retorted.

"I know. And so does the rest of the council. Unfortunately it's not as easy as that. I would ask you please keep this to yourself. The United Forces is not confident they can defend a territory as large as Republic City. Their naval fleet is a force to be reckoned with, but the attack will not come from there." Tenzin met her glare. "They have earthbenders and those machines you call mechatanks. The United Forces is ill-equipped to deal with them. A delay now might give them the time they need to prepare for the future."

"Yeah. And give her time to grow her army." Korra shook her head. "What about the Fire Nation or the Water tribes?"

"Would that it were that simple. They can help, but please do not lose sight of Kuvira's intentions. She believes the land we are on right now should be returned to the Earth Kingdom, if not her Empire. And given the Fire Nation is chiefly responsible for annexing it, she seems to consider our city a colony. Her followers are unlikely to think otherwise; should she fail others will continue to perpetuate that interpretation of history. Fire Lord Zuko once defended this land from King Kuei; the people of the Earth kingdom still remember that. However-" His expression brightened. "If Republic City can prove it is a sovereign nation then the dispute will evaporate."

"I guess that leaves taking care of this place to me, doesn't it?" she asked slowly.

Tenzin smiled. "I have every faith that you can," he replied.

* * *

Bolin shuffled his feet again. How much longer would Korra be? The announcement of the peace treaty had caused a great deal of commotion, Tenzin and Korra immediately vanishing out of the hall in the aftermath. What would it be like if they actually signed it? He sighed and leant against the wall.

"Powder bender," a voice growled from nearby. Bolin blinked and glanced into the nearby alley. Bataar and a few Earth Empire soldiers squared off against Lin Beifong and a few metalbenders who were trying to hold her back.

"Aunt Lin," Bataar said coolly. "How nice to see you again."

"Don't give me that," Lin snapped. "You have no right to consider us family any longer. That... that woman turned you against us."

Bataar blinked with an exaggerated motion. "Why, whatever do you mean Chief Beifong? My father and Huan are safe in Zaofu. They can be easily contacted by telephone-"

"And just where is Opal? Where is Su? Where are Wing and Wei?" Bataar's gaze wandered. "Look at me! What happened to them? We know they wound up in those camps of yours."

"Opal? I have no idea. She never went to any of the camps. There was an ongoing search for her when I came here. I wanted to keep her safe," he said frowning.

"What about your brothers!" Bolin snapped. The people in the alley turned to look at him as he advanced. This was wrong. This was a family matter - he had business getting involved. But he could not just stop either. "I saw them both in the camp. They were starving. How can you do that to your own family?"

Bataar straightened his collar and stared back at Bolin without blinking. "The Great Uniter taught me to put what was good for the kingdom above both my family and my own personal desires. But-" He glanced away. Ashamed. No. He believed what he was saying. "Wing and Wei were found guilty of inciting rebellion and as a result were punished. There can be no justice if we were lenient to members of my family simply for their relationship to me." Bataar sighed. "But, what happened to them there was never our intent. The camps were for re-education not torture." His fists clenched. "To think of the cruelty they endured..." Lin snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you Chief Beifong. I am not the mindless, lustful and merciless man people claim I am. I am fighting for a cause. The Great Uniter changed things and I am prepared to bear her sins for the good of the future."

"You think all this is noble?" Bolin quivered. "When you have secret police? I know about the Kenpeitai."

"Because they are so different to the Kyoshi Warriors aren't they?" Bataar replied smoothly. "The ones at the beck and call of a Fire Nation prince."

"Where is Su?" Lin said flatly.

"We are continuing our search-"

"Why pretend?" she interrupted.

"-and I promise to keep her safe," Bataar said firmly. Lin stared into his face for a few moments, wrenched herself away from the hands of her companions and stalked away.

"She's still a killer," Bolin said quietly. "Kuvira. I saw what she did in Ba Sing Se. You still want to follow her knowing that?"

"Your word against hers," Bataar replied. "Why would I believe you more than her? Now, if you excuse me?" He stalked away, flanked by his lackeys. Bolin hurried after Lin.

"Need something kid?" she asked at the top of the alley.

"Are... are you alright?" Bolin asked.

She smiled faintly. "Don't worry about me. Worry about what's coming. But..." Lin sighed. "He was telling the truth. Or at least what he considers to be the truth."

* * *

The peace talks lasted for three more days and it seemed like the whole world was talking about nothing else. As much as it seemed deeply wrong, if the council accepted the terms there was little Bolin or anyone else could do. He distracted himself by spending time at one of the Sato orphanages, just spending time with the kids, keep them from worrying too much. Each day made him feel a little better, but at the same time absolutely exhausted.

The news broke just as he boarded the boat back to Air Temple island; the council had signed the treaty. Bolin hurried to find Korra as soon as he reached the pagoda. She was glaring at the city and did not seem happy. "Hi."

"Hi," she said quietly still staring at the city as if willing it to catch fire.

"I heard the news... Is it... Is it too late to back out?" Bolin asked.

"They voted for peace," Korra said, her voice tight. "I guess it was the sensible thing to do. I just don't like how Kuvira's doing this. She has to be planning something. I suppose we can be thankful the war will stop." Her fist clenched tight.

"Korra?" he asked.

"Bataar..." Korra trailed off, and finally turned to him. "He said you could personally go back to the Earth Empire. Check on it personally and tell the world how it looked." Bolin shivered. Could he even contemplate trusting Bataar? "I told him no," she said before he could speak. "I told him he had no right to ask you to do that."

"I would have said the same thing," he said quietly. She had been right, but somehow her making the decision for him was uncomfortable.

"And like I would let you go back there. I'll make sure you never do," Korra scoffed.

"What if I need to help people?" he snapped.

"Then I would need to go with you," she replied frowning.

"And if I need to go right now? If there's no time to wait?"

"Has something happened?" Korra shook her head. "If you need to go now, I'll get ready and-"

"You're still hurt," Bolin interjected. "You need to heal before you can face her. You shouldn't worry about me-"

"What?" Korra was blinking at him and looking angry. "You think I'm weak now? I need to heal?" she said sarcastically. "I can't heal this-" She grabbed her right shoulder. "Kuvira took it and it's never coming back. Thank you for the concern, but I've had enough. If it's not dad fussing over me it's mom. And if it's not her, well, it looks like you've taken up the job. I dealt with what happened. The rest of you do too."

"This isn't about your arm!" Bolin struggled to get a grip on his voice, unable to stop what he was saying. "You can't even firebend yet-" He clawed his hair in frustration. "Fine. You know about Avatar stuff, but-" How could he even begin to talk about this? Get her to stop what she was doing and treating him like-"

"It's not like I'm not trying! I meditate all day and nothing!" She glared at him. "So sorry for not figuring it out faster. Hey, maybe you can help me? Wait, no, you don't know anything about fire!"

"Oh except for living with a fire bender most of my life!" he snapped. Mako. Bolin closed his eyes and tried to calm his thoughts.

"Bolin. Oh, Bolin, I-"

"It's fine," he said bitterly. "Do it your way. Really. I don't know the first thing about fire bending. Not really."

"Bolin-" Korra said in a softer voice.

"Good luck," he said and ran from the room. His eyes were streaming with tears as he curled on his bed. She kept saying how much she missed Mako, but she seemed to have already forgotten him. How could she not understand what he wanted to do?

* * *

Pema caught Korra as she headed for her room. She had been considering trying to talk to Bolin, but- Hopefully he would have calmed down by tomorrow. "Asami's on the phone - she wants to ask you something." She held the phone out.

Korra blinked. "Oh, okay." She took the phone and Pema walked away. "Hi Asami. You still okay?"

"Hiya. I'm fine," Asami said. She sounded more upbeat every time Korra talked to her. And busier and busier; she had barely seen her friend since they helped bail her out. "I was wondering if you had time for something? Might take a little while, but..."

Interesting. "Kind of - but I can't get too distracted. I have to get my firebending back and I know everything's supposedly fine, but I'm just kind of waiting on Kuvira doing something-"

"Ah, well, that's why I called you," Asami interrupted. "Future Industries has been working on a new flying vehicle the last few weeks. We've done a load of short-range tests, but now I want to try going for distance. And... I was thinking of heading for the Fire Nation and in the interest of safety I wanted to take an airbender, and well, I know a few airbenders, but-"

"Yes I'll come," Korra said quickly. "Sorry. That was the question right?"

"Well, I was actually thinking that it might be Tenzin's scene given he has a lot of experience on Appa- Of course I'm asking you!" Asami interrupted as Korra made a token effort at protest. She laughed.

Korra grinned. "I can ask him if you like..."

"No, no," Asami said quickly. "I want to spend time with you! I've been far too busy, and you've just said you haven't got your firbending back and where better to try than the homeland?"

"Makes sense," Korra said. "Kind of glad I never thought to try before. Um. Is there the possibility of a request?"

"I'll see what I can do," Asami replied.

"Can we stop by the Sun Warrior's island?" Korra did not pause long enough

"Of course. Keep this quiet though," Asami said. "Don't want our former 'friend' to hear about it if we can help it."

"Oh of course," Korra said looking around nervously. Silly. Kuvira and Bataar were not sneaking into the house to spy on her. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Soon as you're ready really," Asami said. "I've got a route planned out..." She trailed off and rustled something. "Huh. We go right over the Sun Warrior Island it turns out. But... can't really stop there, so we'll have to past and then head back to it."

"How long are we talking?" Korra asked.

"A few days to fly there, a couple of days in the Fire Nation maybe - just enough time to rest, get you to the island, get back and then head back here. If it all goes to plan we'll be back in Republic City the week after."

"I-" Korra blinked. "I'm ready now. Let's go tomorrow. If that's okay?"

"Sure!" Asami sounded excited. "Sooner the better - I have been itching to try this out."

"Then let's do it! Wait - where do I meet you?" Korra asked.

"The United Forces base. You can get there easy enough right- Oh." She sounded worried.

"Something wrong?"

"Naga can't come though. Sorry," Asami said.

"Aw," Korra said even as she grinned. "Next time?"

"Maybe. Need to design a version capable of taking her too. Of course when I do we'll have to test this all over again... Well, as long as this time doesn't put you off."

"Are you kidding?" Korra asked. "I love flying. This will be great."

"If it's anything like-" Asami cut herself off.

"Asami?"

"Tell you about that one another time. But I... I like flying too," she said. "I want to get start fairly early so, meet at nine?"

"Sure!" Korra said. "I'll get my things together and see you tomorrow. And I should probably head for bed soon. So... goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," to you too, Asami replied. Korra grinned as she replaced the receiver. A trip to the Fire Nation - and surely the best opportunity to regain her bending. Every other element she managed to recover seemed to manifest as a result of spending time in their respective territory. The situation had made it difficult, but it seemed so futile to have even tried to shortcut this process by meditating in Republic City."

* * *

Asami double-checked the fuel lines, the maps, her co-ordinates, the compass and emergency supplies three times before the sound of boots on the tarmac heralded Korra's arrival. She waved to Asami. "Morning!" Korra called.

"Morning," Asami replied with as she smiled and waved back. "You know," she added as Korra stood beside her. "You really are going to give Iroh a headache if you insist on just wandering around the base like that. You're supposed to come in through the front entrance with an escort. At least that's the idea for other visitors."

"Yeah, but that takes so long," Korra said her attention fixed on the vehicle. She reached out a tentative hand to stroke the craft's hull. "This is quite some contraption. I thought it would look more like a Satomobile."

"Wrong shape for what it has to do," Asami replied. "And thank you; I'm pretty proud that it works at all. I had the idea last year, but..." She grimaced and Korra glanced at her. Asami shook her head. "Glad I got try it out." She passed Korra a flying helmet. "For safety," she said at Korra's bemused expression.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Korra said as she sloppily saluted her and awkwardly pulled the helmet on with one hand. Asami was about to say something but before she could Korra had managed to get it over her hair and buckled.

"And if you would like to take your seat," Asami said with a flourish towards one of the two openings on the top of the vehicle.

"What do you call this thing anyway?" Korra asked as she ignored the ladder and instead flipped herself into the seat with her airbending.

"Biplane," Asami said as she scrambled up the ladder. "Well. A biplane. Didn't think about a name for it. It's very different to a ship..." She trailed off as she ran through the controls and checked everything still worked. A ground tech unhooked the ladder from the side of the plane and scurried away with it. "Like I said, everything should be fine, but just in case..."

"I'm more than ready to catch us." Korra nodded. "Don't worry. I can get us down safely."

Asami shot a last smile over her shoulder and settled down for the remainder of pre-flight checks. She gave a thumbs up to the waiting technician who took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the propeller blade. He shoved it down as Asami started the engine; it caught and the whole frame of the biplane began vibrating. This time though they would be going higher than a hundred meters and relying on the fuel lasting a lot longer than a few minutes. Iroh assured her an ample supply of fuel would be waiting for them in the Fire Nation. If not, well, getting back would be somewhat complicated - or at least a lot slower. And any problems and she was going to end up disappointing Korra. No. This would work. "Ready?" she called over her shoulder.

Korra held her thumb up in mimicry. "Ready!" She yelled over the roar of the propeller. Asami smiled at her again and signaled to the remaining ground crew. They pulled the chucks from beneath the biplane's wheels and after they ran clear Asami pushed the controls. The plane rumbled forward and began picking up speed, the United Forces base around them beginning to blur. Just like the other tests. "Wow," Korra said behind her.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Ready?" Asami called above the roar of the engine.

"Go, go, go!" Korra yelled.

Asami tugged back on the controls and with a lurch the rumbling of the wheels halted. Her stomach seemed to float for a moment but the sensation passed in a moment. They were flying. She glanced to the side, the buildings of Republic City already further below her than she expected, the air rushing past her in a torrent. Just like on Druk's back, but unlike the dragon, this plane was entirely under her control. She checked the fuel gauge, the engine pressure, the compass; all good and working. "You okay?"

"Asami, this is... awesome!" Korra shouted back. Asami chanced a look back. Korra was leaning right over the side of the plane, staring down at the landscape. "Nothing like being in an airship. I can see Air temple island! And the pro-bending arena. And even your house!"

The plane flew higher and the city grew smaller and smaller below them. They were now well above airship height; Asami slowly leveled out the plane and stared around in wonder. The judder and rattle of the plane around them was of slight concern but it did not get any worse. The wind was freezing cold as it blasted against her face. Might be an idea to grab some thicker clothes in future. And they really should if it was possible to get any when they refueled. "Still okay?" she called back, trying to repress the shivers that had started wracking her.

"I'm good." Korra glanced around. "Have we slowed down?" she asked.

Asami glanced at the instruments. Same speed, same-heading. "No?"

"Huh," Korra said. "Just looks like it then."

"Must be the height. We're going a lot faster than cars or airships right now." Her teeth were clicking together despite her best efforts. "If we keep on improving eventually we'll be faster than even the air bison."

"You cold?" Korra asked.

"A little," Asami admitted taking a deep breath and remembering the warm sands of Ember Island. "I'll be okay." Something seemed to wash over her and the cold just faded awat. "Uh?"

"Airbender trick," Korra replied. "I can keep both of us warm like this."

The first half an hour of extended flight soon became an hour and Asami declared the test an unparalleled success. They were flying higher higher, faster and for longer than anyone else had managed with mechanical flight. Another hour and they Sebu Island was visible far below them and the fuel gauge indicated they still had quarter of a tank left. Not bad; the estimated were a little conservative - but that was for the best. Asami requested two thick jackets while they waited for the technicians to complete refueling and there was sufficiently little wear to the craft to allow them to set off straight away. Another two hours and they touched down at the next Fire Nation base along the archipelago. Asami decided to call it a day when they reached Okinawa; flying at night felt a daunting prospect at present. Even if Druk had; she could trust the dragon to see well enough to not run into problems. Too many possible problems with just herself responsible - even with Korra as back-up.

Asami stared at the projected route for the rest of the trip as Korra dozed on the bunk below her. The red line of their route was a frustrating distance from the tiny blob of land labelled Ember Island. Not that it would a sensible plan. There was no base and far, far too many witnesses. But it would have been nice to go back and show Korra around the island. Maybe see if Kurako was still around - and still single. "Asami, Asami," she murmured. "Behave." She leant slightly over the bed and stared at the dozing Avatar. She was flat on her back with her mouth gaping open. Asami smiled and rolled onto her back. This was good. She had needed this. And from what Korra had said; so did she.

A certain amount of anxiety made Asami delay take-off the next morning in favor of a more thorough engine check and a few tweaks to the plane's operation. They found nothing of concern and the tweaks were minor. Still, it made her feel more comfortable at making the next island hop. Korra amused herself by sparring with the various generals and commanders in the base. Each one of her fights drew a large crowd - more or less equally divided by support for their comrade and support for Korra. She beat them all, all of them thrilled just to have a chance to say they had once fought her - and a commemorative photograph as well. Korra was having too much fun to disrupt, so Asami delayed take-off until after after lunch - and anyway, a good meal seemed entirely sensible before heading out - not much room for food on the plane. Two more stops at a Fire Nation base and they would be two thirds of the way there.

"Avatar Korra, I present: the Sun Warrior Island," Asami called back an hour after they set off.

"Is that it...?" Korra asked staring past her to the spot of land just visible ahead of them.

"Yep," Asami replied, checking the compass. Right on time. A bank of cloud rushed beneath them. "Going to have to get below this first." She was about to point them lower when Korra spoke.

"Asami... We're not alone up here," she said.

"Huh?"

Asami glanced back; Korra was staring straight up. "Up." She followed her gaze and her mouth fell open.

Swarms of dragons swooped in the air, slowly descending in waves. They looked a lot like Druk, but in a rainbow variety of colours and hues. And sizes; numerous smaller dragons weaved in between the larger. "Adults..." Asami murmured., "These are dragon families," she added. "Zuko told me all about them-" The wind shifted and Asami blinked in fright as a massive red wing seemed to come close to brushing them as the dragon sank level with them. The creature settled into a glide beside them, an enormous golden eye staring right at her. A rush of wind accompanied a similar blue wing on the other side of them. Asami gripped the controls tight as she compensated for the new air currents.

"Is that..." Korra asked.

"Ran and Shaw?" Asami completed the thought staring from the blue dragon on their left to the red on their right..

"This is..." she trailed off

"I know," Asami breathed. The only way this could be more spectacular would be seeing it from the back of a dragon. She had not even stopped to consider how the creatures might react to a noisy vehicle in the air beside them; the dragons at least seemed unfazed. They flew alongside them for a few minutes and then with a rippling flap of their wings they accelerated away. The resulting back draft made the controls wrench in Asami's hands and she desperately tried to keep them centred. Another buffet from the air and there was a loud crack came from somewhere behind her. It was soon echoed by a succession of others from the front of the plane. "Uh-oh," Asami muttered as the plane started rolling to the right. She threw the controls to the left to no discernible effect. "We're in trouble," she yelled as the engine began sputtering and the thick smell of the fuel washed over her. The biplane's nose tipped forward and the Sun Warrior island loomed huge below them.

"Leave this to me," Korra shifted behind her and the juddering craft began to calm. "Not as easy as I thought," she added through gritted teeth, the craft still plummeting towards the island.

"I'll try and keep us level," Asami said, tugging the controls into position in desperation. No effect. The propeller span to a halt in front of them and the plane lurched again.

"Still got us," Korra muttered. Asami believed her, but the trees seemed to be rushing rushed up towards them faster than she could even think.

* * *

"You need any help?" Bolin asked when he found Iroh in the garage beside his apartment block. "I mean, hi, is it okay for me to be here...?"

Iroh looked up from his book open on the bonnet of a Satomobile. "Oh, hi Bolin. Of course, any time. And I think I'll be okay." He frowned at the page he had open. "I can have to be able figure this out," he muttered as he traced his fingers over the page, leave a trail of black. He sighed. "So. What brings you here?" he added as he fumbled with a spanner.

"I was wondering... Has there been any word on my family?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, my apologies. I was going to come by and let you know tomorrow - only heard myself an hour ago. How does that have two wrong end- They all made it to the Southern Air Temple," he said, all his attention on the exposed internals of his Satomobile as Bolin sagged in relief. "I've asked Yue to start working on their applications for citizenship - I assumed they would want to? At least?" He glanced around and Bolin nodded. "That said, not to late to get them applied to the Fire Nation - if they'd like it more there."

"I think they'd prefer it here. Close enough to home. I think the Fire Nation might be too much future shock." He frowned. "And I think they still want to go back. When this is over..."

Iroh grinned. "I made the right choice then-" The spanner tumbled out of his hand and clattered loudly on the concrete floor. He sighed and retrieve it only to fumble the implement all over again.

"Let me," Bolin said as he plucked it from the floor before Iroh could get to it. "I don't know that much about Satomobiles really, but I know how to take them apart easy enough. The other way should just be the reverse." He caught Iroh's questioning gaze. "Satomobile parts and entire cars were always the most profitable things you could bring in. At least that's what Mako always said." He adjusted the spanner and glanced at the manual. Iroh backed off a little, just watching appreciatively as he worked. "There we go," Bolin said after a few moments, the parts in order and tightened as far as he could manage. "That should do it." He leant through the window and turned the key in the ignition; the engine rumbled into life.

"Excellent work," Iroh said shaking his head. "Not sure I could actually have gotten it working. Just wanted to do something with my hands. You know?"

"Yeah," Bolin said flexing his right hand again. It no longer felt stiff or useless, but it was hard to shake the memory - or the worry. "Don't want to get out of practice. Though, I would have expected you to ask if Asami could help with this?"

Iroh smiled. "Well, normally. Her invention rather takes precedence. Ah - I bet she swore Korra to secrecy..." he trailed off as Bolin frowned. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Bolin shook his head. "She's off visiting the Fire Nation with her new invention and not due back to next week. She left with Korra. This morning." Iroh frowned. "Didn't she tell you she was going?"

"No- Wait, Korra is with her?" Bolin asked, his heart sinking.

"Yes... But don't worry, it's not an actual vacation." Iroh clapped Bolin on the shoulder. "Asami wanted to test her new idea for aircraft, and figured the Fire Nation was the best place to head to. Korra is there for safety and, well, it might help her with the last problem? Are you okay?" he asked after a pause. He sounded somehow distant and Bolin nodded glumly, avoiding Iroh's gaze. "Bolin?" He looked up to see Iroh staring at him concerned. "Don't forget, I'm your friend. And I'm here if you want to talk to anyone."

"I know," Bolin said and looked away again.

Iroh was silent for a moment. "Well. If you have no other plans, would you like to stay for dinner?"

* * *

Korra blinked awake, something thick wrapped around her legs and torso. Had Kuvira captured her? And suspended her out of reach from the ground. Hah; as if that would stop her - she had two whole other elements. She opened her eyes to see a tree canopy with a ragged hole almost right above her. Korra stared around. If the Great Uniter had captured her, she had apparently picked up an odd habit of putting her prisoners in trees. Korra shuddered at connected memory; the Equalists had tried that one. An unpleasant fate - though not one she shared. Korra stared at the vines wrapped around her. "Asami?" she called.

"Korra!" a response came from below her. "You're okay!" Korra thrashed around a little and rolled over awkwardly. A few of the vines snapped and she dropped slightly closer to the ground. The tangled hulk of the biplane hung suspended between two trees below her. Asami was gingerly standing up in the pilot seat. "At least it looked like both of us made it in one piece."

"Give me a minute and I'll try and get us down," Korra said tugging at the vine around her leg. A vine snapped below her and" Asami's grin froze as the biplane lurched beneath her. Another snap and the biplane rolled; she tumbled straight out of the craft and into a pool of mud below. "Asami!" Korra shouted as Asami lay still. She thrashed in the vines again, managing to break a few more. A worried glance below her gave her pause; a humanoid shape was stirring awkwardly in the mud. "Asami?" she asked as the figure sat upright.

"I'm okay," she replied in a flat voice. "Less pleased about surviving now," she added in a tone somewhat like Eska's. "Yuck."

Korra struggled again, but the vines still held her. This was not helping her get free. She concentrated for a moment, flicked her arm and lifted herself up airbending. Combine that with waterbending and she painstakingly uncurled the vines from around her body. Korra scrambled down the tree as Asami scraped awkwardly at the mud coating her head to toe. "Want a hand?"

"Please," Asami said stiffly as she tried to flick the mud from her hands.

"Just hold still then..." Korra murmured. She reached out with water and earthbending, the mud was thick and sticking. This was not as easy as it should have been. Korra wrenched at the mud with a bit too much force. The rip was startlingly loud in the stillness as Asami's shirt tore in half. Korra blinked, following the drifting pieces of fabric as they fell to the ground.

"Korra..." Asami said in frustration. Korra blinked and looked up; her gaze stopping at Asami's chest and the black bra she wore. "Korra?" Asami tried again.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly as she scratched her head and tried to keep her eyes on Asami's face. "You'd think I'd learn after doing that to Mako."

That got a smile. "If I did not know any better, I would think this was some secretive method to get your partners undressed." Asami sighed distantly. "My eyes are up here, Korra."

Korra gulped and glanced up again. "Sorry, it's... Sorry."

Asami grinned. "It's okay. I'm teasing you!" Another snap above them and their belongings rained down around them. "We should probably get out from under the biplane."

"Yeah. And- Aw. More mud," Korra sighed as she crouched to grab at their belongings. "Okay, we should probably wash all this. Unless you want me to try again?"

"Washing sounds the best idea," Asami said hurriedly. "If you tear the tent in half too..." She shook her head as the two of them scooped their meager supplies out of the mud and scraped as much mud off as possible. "I really want a bath now," she added

"If we can get to the beach or if there's a stream nearby..." Korra said.

Asami nodded as she unfolded the map and studied the compass. Sun Warrior Island was at least not near the edge and had escaped the mud. "Okay. If I have this right we're at worst a few hours from the Sun Warrior shrine. But not sure we can make it before night-fall. Guess we'll need to make camp out here - at least for one night." She pointed off to the east. "According to this there's a waterfall that way. Should give us somewhere to wash up if nothing else."

"Better get moving while it's still light," Korra said.

"First this," Asami said digging a spray bottle out of her bag. She spritzed herself and held it out to Korra. "Mosquito spray. Now I just need a new top..."

Korra took the bottle as she nodded. "Yeah, that's a good look for you without it, but it'll probably get cold later."

"A good look?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow. "Why Miss Avatar, are you admiring me wearing less than normal?"

She flushed. "Yeah. I mean, no, I mean- I'm sure I've seen people on the beach wearing less..." Korra glanced away deliberately.

"A bit fancier than swimwear... And I don't let just anyone see me wearing this," Asami said and glanced around. "Not that anyone else is here so..." Her voice sounded a little different when she spoke next. "Guess I can do without the top for now. At least as long as you can do your airbender trick if it does get cold."

"I can," Korra said a little too quickly.

"Okay then," Asami replied with a smile, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. "And as long as I don't distract you too badly, guess I stick with this for now." She started off and stumbled over a tree root a moment later. "Ow."

"You okay?" Korra asked. "And what was that about you distracting me?"

"Just a test." Asami said as scrambled to her feet. "I'm fine. Let's try that again."

The air felt close; the canopy above blocked most of the sunlight, but the air was humid and felt thick in her throat. Strange noises came from all around them. Animals or spirits? Korra glanced around and saw nothing obvious. "So... You plan on making more of those biplanes?" she asked.

"Yep," Asami said as she stepped carefully over another root. "Hopefully they'll be prove suitable for the city's defences. Airships get shot down easily and air bisons are picky about who flies them and there's not many of them - and really do we want to force them into fighting for us?" Asami shook her head. "I reckon the planes will be something better. Too fast to easily shoot down; and if so, that ought to give us air superiority if, well, when Kuvira does make her move. But that means I need to train more people how to operate them."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," Korra said.

"I wish!" Asami laughed. "I'm sort of making this up as I go. But it seems to be working so far." She lapsed into silence.

"I, er, sorry again about your shirt," Korra said a moment later. "It was a honest mistake. I wasn't just trying to get you undressed..."

"It's fine," Asami replied with a new grin. "I know you were just trying to help. And it's not like you haven't seen me in less."

* * *

"Here you go," Iroh said as he set the laden plate down in front of Bolin. As much as his stomach felt empty, Yue's words after the trial still echoed in his head.

"I'm not that hungry..." he tried. Iroh was watching him carefully and sighed.

"She told you didn't she?" Bolin reluctantly nodded. "Just because I have no savings does not mean I'm starving. Eat! I'll be fine," he grinned. "So you and Korra. I'm sure after this disagreement is over you'll be back to a wonderful couple together."

"We're not a couple," Bolin said hurriedly as he swallowed a mouthful.

Iroh frowned at him. "I was sure you two were a couple," he said as he sipped at his wine. "You've been practically inseparable since you got back to the city?"

"No, not a couple," Bolin shook his head. "We... we kissed a few times-" Iroh grinned and he hurried on. "But it's not like we've started courting or, um, dating?" His friend nodded and Bolin shook himself. "I haven't confessed how I feel to her or anything and she hasn't confessed anything to me or..." He sighed. "So much had happened this last year..." He glanced at Iroh. "You really thought we were a couple?"

"Well, you looked like it to me. I wasn't sure, but... Is everything okay between you?" Bolin stayed quiet. "I get the impression there's a reason she didn't tell you she was going to head off to the Fire Nation - and that even as good a friend as Asami wouldn't be enough for her to not tell you at all."

"We had a fight," Bolin said and briefly summarized the painful argument.

"Ah," Iroh winced.

"And now I don't know what to do," Bolin said sighing. "We've never argued like that before! Or even really argued. Did I do something wrong? Have I screwed everything up? I... I'm just not sure how I can talk to her next time."

"I suspect this is just a case of miscommunication," Iroh said softly. "Just give it a little while."

"Do you two fight?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"'Two'?" he echoed.

"You and Asami?" Bolin clarified.

"Ah." Iroh sighed. "Just as you and Korra are not a couple, neither are Asami and I. Though I suspect the sole difference is that as far as I am aware neither Asami nor I have aspirations to wind up like that. You certainly wish to change the status quo - and I think Korra would not object." Iroh drank his wine. "But to answer the question, yes, we do disagree on a variety of things, but it's... different."

Wait. Not a couple? The break up with Korra, the rose at Asami's birthday, Asami hiding out in Iroh's apartment. Okay, so they had separate rooms, but that did not actually mean Asami slept in her own bed, Oh, and the marriage certificate just before the verdict in Asami's trial; that could not have come out of nowhere. Could it? "But... The two of you?"

"We seem a little unconventional," Iroh admitted. "Friendships can have a variety of benefits." His smile twitched and Bolin felt his eyes widen. Oh. His cheeks flushed. A decidedly mature relationship. "But, if it helps to assure you, my past relationships have had their share of arguments. Eventually they caused the relationship to end, but just one argument is no reason to think things are over."

Bolin shook himself. "What happened?"

Iroh looked sheepish. "Complicated and quite tedious most of the times. The last time we did break up right after a row." Bolin tensed. "Don't be discouraged though! Everyone is different. I have every faith that you can and Korra can work through this."

"I don't know. I don't even know where to start. We did fight, but there's other stuff. And I just think that might get in the way and it'll push us apart." Bolin stared at the floor.

Iroh stood up stiffly. "I can see this is going to take us a while. Sake?" Bolin nodded warily. Iroh poured two glasses from his drinks cabinet and handed one to Bolin. "I think I need to hear this from the start..."

Bolin related it all, from the very first meeting with Korra to the argument two night's before. "When I was in Ba Sing Se I promised myself I would tell Korra I loved her the moment I saw her again. But when the time came, I was just so happy to see her and then we kissed and it was..." he trailed off wistfully. "I thought I didn't have to actually come out and say it. But now I think I should have. Now I'm just confused."

"Confused?" Iroh asked.

"I used to dream about her protecting me. She would swoop in and carry me off in her arms - I was the damsel and she was the prince." His face felt hot again. Iroh did not laugh and gestured for him to continue. "But now she really does want to protect me and doesn't want me to get hurt and... I don't like how that feels. I need to stand up on my own and not hide behind her. But it's Korra. It's what I always thought about so why do I feel like this? Were my feelings for her because I was sad and desperate? And then, maybe she's only ever thought of me as a little brother to look after. You know, just like Mako. So that kiss; maybe it was because she felt sorry for me. Does that make sense?"

"It does... And I can see what you're getting at." Iroh sighed. "Complicated indeed."

"And then that argument; we fought! We never fight and maybe that means we're no good together. Did I screw up my only chance? Should I have just let her keep me safe? And..." Bolin glanced at Iroh. "I don't know if you know, but they were really close before."

"Korra and Asami?" Iroh nodded. "I am aware they were briefly together.

"So, ever since you told me they had gone off together, I couldn't help but think what if-?" Bolin cut himself off.

"They're screwing right now?" Iroh's words made his blood ran cold. "I wouldn't be surprised knowing Asami actually." Iroh's smile vanished as he stared at Bolin. He put his glass down quickly and leant forward as Bolin shivered. "I'm joking. I'm just joking. Oh, Bolin, I'm sorry. Please don't take that seriously."

* * *

"Finally!" Korra said as the stumbled into the wide clearing. The sky was visible through the gap in the foliage above the waterfall. A deep pool of water fed a narrow stream that soon vanished into the trees around. Birds called to one another in the trees and the splash of the falling water was oddly relaxing.

"Looks like we can set up camp here," Asami said dropping her own bag and stretching. She sat beside the pool and undid her boots, tucking her socks into them. Asami rolled up her pant legs and dipped her feet in the water. Korra sat cross-legged beside her at the edge of the pool as Asami scooped up water with her hands and rubbed at the mud encrusting everything. Korra set to work on her own belongings. Not perfect, but a lot better than it had been. "The water feels lovely. Reckon it's okay to swim in?" Asami asked once everything was clean.

"Should be," Korra said eyeing up the water. It was slightly murky, but that was entirely from their cleaning efforts. The particles of mud were already flowing out of the pool and into the stream. Asami carried her bags a short distance from the pool. "But I don't think I brought swim-"

"Neither did I," Asami replied. She was smiling. "I'm still going to wash though. Care to join me?" Asami asked as she pulled her pants and underwear off. She dropped them on her bags and glanced over her shoulder as she undid her bra.

"I, er, yeah..." Korra murmured as Asami walked past her and stepped into the pool. Looking away seemed impossible as Asami waded around the edge of the pool to the waterfall. She glanced back and Korra glanced away, focusing very hard on her laces. They were doing a sterling job of knotting further as she tugged at them. Her clothing seemed determined to rebel too as all her buttons seemed somehow too big to undo. Korra glanced up, her heart lurching and her mouth going dry. Asami was standing under the falling torrent of water, her eyes closed as she ran her over her hair, her arms, her chest, stomach, legs.

Korra gulped, her cheeks heating up and her stomach oddly weightless. She struggled with her clothes again, the knots in her boots finally slipping apart and buttons forced through holes. At last. She threw her clothes into a messy pile and as she turned back she found herself staring right at Asami as she waded back towards her. Why was it so hard hard to breath all of a sudden? She needed a distraction - and fast. The pool; it seemed deep? How deep? She could find out. Korra plunged deep into the water; it was neither hot, nor old, but just warm.

The pool was actually surprisingly deep and she kicked her legs and swam as far down as she could. The waterfall thundered somewhere above her, the pressure building on her ears. A few struggling plants down here. No fish. Korra glanced up and spluttered; Asami was swimming right over head on the surface. Korra really needed to stop staring at her friend like this. First step was to not be under the water when she was like this. She took a deep breath as she broke the surface and panted for a moment as she paddled to the shallows. Focus on the waterfall. Or the jungle. And not Asami as she swam towards her. Not that she could see anything- "Korra?"

"Hmmm?" Korra replied. "Sorry. What is it Asami?"

"While it might seem odd... I'm kind of glad we crashed." Asami giggled. "What a weird thing to say."

Korra shook her head. "I... I kind of agree. So not weird."

"I'm glad. If nothing else, it's so nice to be able to talk to you again. I mean, properly. Just the two of us like this. It's been so long since we've been on our own," Asami said.

"I missed it too," Korra admitted. "We used to do everything together." Would it be possible to go back to how they had been before? Back when Asami helped run Future Industries and all Korra had to worry about was probending. And they would go and just have fun nearly everyday? Somehow it seemed unlikely. Not that they could not do those things, but it would not be the same anymore. They both had new responsibilities. Well. Korra always had her role as the Avatar, even as she had been trying to avoid it dominating her life. But now Asami had so much more.

"I never thought we'd have a moment like this again. Ember Island..." She trailed off. "I... I don't think I told anyone else. But I thought that was my ending. There was just this one moment when I thought destiny was going to leave me there, and all I would be doing was helping the retirees and fixing Satomobiles." She glanced at Korra. "And I would have loved doing that. It was nice there - we should go sometime if we can. But-"

"But?" Korra asked.

"As nice as it was, as much as I liked it, I didn't want to give up. Everything that happened after, that was all terrifying - I wouldn't want to do that ever again. But in the end, I think it was worth it. But not because I got the company back, and not because I got off so lightly. It was because of you and the others; Iroh, Bolin - even Mako. I met you all because of what happened and I could never want to change that." She sighed and shot Korra a smile. "I know, I know, I'm being sentimental."

"It's fine," Korra smiled back. "I have to admit I was worried about the same kind of thing; that you might have been better off without me."

Asami flinched. "Never," she said.

"I don't think that anymore! But maybe, maybe we were really destined to be together." Asami smiled. "I've learned that I'm nothing without my friends. And how unlikely was it we ever ran into each other again?"

"Nearly impossible," Asami answered softly.

"But so much happened because I did and I made other friends. But - Asami? You have the honor of being my very first friend in the whole world. Thank you."

* * *

Korra and Asami put the tent up as night began to fall. The air was warm enough for clothing to seem unimportant and neither bothered to unpack anything, though they both felt it necessary to drape a towel around her shoulders. Asami lit the travel lamp and started combing her hair. Her movements soon dislodged her towel and it soon bunched around her waist as she sat cross-legged in the tent. The loss of cover did not seem to faze her in the slightest. But despite her best efforts, Korra kept finding excuses to look at or towards Asami who did not seem to have noticed.

Korra nearly jumped out of her skin when Asami spoke a few moments later. "I still don't mind you looking," she said grinning. "So you don't have to shy away." She put down her brush and met Korra's gaze. "If you like, I don't mind sleeping without a top." Her grin widened. "Or anything at all." She cocked her head to one side. "Any objections?"

Korra gulped hurriedly. "But you might get cold," she said awkwardly, her heading spinning.

"Well," Asami said as she pulled the towel from around her waist. So beautiful. "I was thinking that you might feel like keeping me warm. Maybe." She crawled towards her, Korra unsure where to look. So much skin; so much of Asami's skin right in front of her. Heat seemed to be radiating off her as she drew closer, her skin near glowing in the lamp light. Korra's heart was about ready to explode. "If we sleep together," she breathed as she kissed Korra's lips. "Then we can stay warm." Another slightly longer kiss. She drew back a frustrating moment later and gazed into Korra's eyes.

Korra darted forward, seeking Asami's lips, missing a little but soon correcting. Too good and she must be doing terribly at this. Korra pulled back after a moment and leant her forehead against Asami's as she closed her eyes. "Sorry. Been a long time..." She could not even look at her right now.

"Korra?" A soft hand on her cheek. Korra opened her eyes; Asami was smiling at her. "I missed this." She leant forward, their lips meeting and Korra slowly laid back, Asami moving with her. Their lips stayed together tongues catching each other as they kissed. Asami was warm above her, against her, blazing hot where their bodies met. Korra gasped as Asami's leg slid between her own. She was so warm and smooth beneath Korra's hand. She dragged it long the ridge of Asami's spine inducing a gentle moan.

"Oh that's good," Asami murmured and kissed her lips again. Then her cheek, her jawline and then her neck. Korra squirmed, wanting, no, needing to be closer to the other girl. She slipped her hand from Asami's back to trace gently and warily across her chest. Soft and flushed like her face. Asami trembled at her touch and inquisitive movements; Korra mimicking her own touch on her companion. She took a deep breath and lifted her head to stare into Korra's eyes. "Korra... If... If we keep going..." she let the question hang unspoken in the air as she panted.

Just like that night with Mako. Her only chance to be with him like that; an opportunity now gone forver. Would she ever have another chance to experience this with Asami. "I want to," Korra breathed, her words sending a delightful thrill into her belly and lower. "I'm ready. I want to make love."

Asami held her gaze for a second longer before she smiled. Korra gasped; Asami's smile was almost beyond beautiful and then she was kissing her more passionately than ever. In so many ways, Asami was Korra's first for so many things. Wonderful, intimate firsts. Special firsts. Her first human friend in the world. Her first glimpse of the world beyond the Red Lotus. First trip shopping. First concert, meal out. Her first kiss, first girlfriend. First sexual experience. Korra murmured wordless noises as Asami kissed down her neck and lingered on her chest. At her first gasping groan, Asami met her curious gaze with a smile and repeated the motion and Korra moaned in earnest.

Teasing. That was what she was doing - and it was obvious Asami knew exactly what she was doing. Longer kisses and brushes of hands. Always just missing the critical place she wanted her to touch. "Please," she murmured frantically as Asami's lips traced along her thigh. "Please," she begged as Asami's breathe ghosted across her stomach. Asami shifted and Korra shouted at the sensation. "Oh, yes!" How could she have ever doubted Asami? She knew precisely what she was doing, every touch and movement sparking pleasure. This was heaven she thought as everything went white. Asami looked somehow smug as she kissed right back up Korra's body, breathing still seeming difficult as the waves of pleasure were only just fading. She kissed Asami between desperate panting and squirmed on top of her. "My turn?"

"If you want..." Asami looked excited, and pleased at the question. Korra would mimic her actions; she could remember precisely what Asami had done. Not so easy it turned out. Before long her jaw was aching, Asami's hand stroking through her hair. Korra massaged her jaw and apologized; Asami just smiled and showed her how she could please her in other ways. Asami was still panting hard minutes later as Korra squirmed closer, her arm under her companion's head as she caught her breath, their legs tangled together. "That was..." she murmured and Korra kissed her lips, along her jawline to her neck. "Oh, Korra, that was..."

"Sorry I couldn't-"

Asami shook her head lazily. "No. No no no no." She smiled. "That was amazing."

"Mmmm," Korra replied. "For me too." She reddened slightly recalling both her shouts and moans in addition to her companion's. They lay together, their breathing slowly easing. Korra could not be certain she had ever felt so content before. Almost completely - there was something she still needed to know. "Asami? I need to ask something." Were they a couple now? Did they belong to each other? Should they live together and spend more time together? How would it be to be the Avatar and be with Asami? "Asami?"

"Mmm?" Asami said lazily and blinked her eyes open. "Sorry."

Korra kissed her forehead. "Sleepy?"

"A bit. But we can talk if you want," Asami said rolling over to face her her eye lids drooping. "Still listening."

"I- I'd like to." Korra paused. "You probably guessed this was my first time doing anything like that." Asami smiled softly. "And I'm so glad we did that, and no one has ever made me feel like that. So, if we could, you know, maybe..." Were there rules to these situations? Was this like the last time they needed to talk?

"Ah." Asami opened her eyes. "I know what you mean." She smiled. "I would be more than happy to try all that again, if you want to of course. You just need to ask..."

"I would feel a little awkward just blurting that out," Korra replied smiling.

"We can have a code word if it helps," she said lazily. "We can try all kinds of things if you want." She winked at Korra and closed her eyes as she rolled onto her back. "Or you can try with someone else too."

"Someone?" Korra echoed blinking.

"Being intimate like this but with whoever you want."

"You wouldn't mind that?" Korra asked puzzled.

"Of course not." She opened her eyes. "It's not like I own you. And if you don't want to sleep with me any more, I also won't mind."

Korra bit her lip. "This was..." She puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was great. And..." Embarrassed now? After all that? "I do want to do this again." Asami grinned. "But... The same is true for you." Asami frowned. "If you want to try with other people..."

Asami smirked and started laughing. "Try? Oh, Korra, I'm not sure how much I have left to try by this point."

Korra flushed. "I mean; I know you've done this before. A lot. And... I'm glad and you really, really seem to know what you're doing." Her voice quivered with recent memory. "And you helped me so much when it was your turn... But I mean. I don't mind if you also want other people. And I'll be okay if you don't want to sleep with me either."

Asami studied her for a second. "As long as you're comfortable I don't want to stop too soon. This, that, all good. Maybe at some point as things change, but..." She rolled over, pressing herself against Korra again. "This was really good. I want to be with you like this again."

"I'd like that too," Korra murmured.

Asami was silent for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" Asami asked. She shuffled back a little to stare into Korra's eyes.

"O-of course I do," Korra said quickly.

"I'm not testing you. This is a genuine question." Asami chuckled. "I mean; are you in love with me?"

Harder. Not an easy question. What was it like being in love? So many stories, radio plays, novels filled with people in love, fighting against all odds for love. Usually the moment of revelation came with swelling music and a certainty beyond question from the couple. Two people wanting to be together forever. And after that a wedding and happily ever after mostly. Asami's novels seemed to fill the interim with a very large amount of sex - often before any kind of wedding, and some even dispensed with that aspect. But, it did not have to end up like that.

The people in the stories seemed to lose all their old friends when love came into the picture. No time for the others, only their partner seemed to matter. But to do so with Asami; to never see Bolin, Opal, Iroh, Tenzin, Wing, Wei, Su, Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, Meelo, Rohan. No she could not do that. It would have been nice to see Mako grow old too - and it was not as if she had been in love with him. But; if she was lying in Mako's arms she would feel much the same way. Or Opal. Even Bolin-

What if Bolin was laying beside her right now? What if she had hiked all this way with him, embraced him, touched him and lain in this tent with him? Somehow it would be different from Asami. Something would be different if she was with Bolin. Asami was still watching her. "Sorry," she said. "Unfair question. Shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Korra replied quickly. "I-"

Asami shook her head. "Not a serious question. Don't worry too much."

"I really do love you though. As my friend," Korra said, her pulse racing, fearing that might be the wrong answer.

"Same," Asami said after a pause. "We can just stay the way we are - if you like this arrangement? No strings, no restrictions, just us spending time together."

"I like that idea," Korra said, smiling as she kissed Asami.

Asami pulled back a little to gasp and let out a quiet moan. "Whoever taught you to kiss like that?"

"You did," Korra replied. "And a number of other things besides. I'm not sure if I got them right before so I could use some pointers? If you're amenable to that." Asami grinned. "Should I... demonstrate?"

"Oh, yes please."

* * *

"So; any advice?" Bolin asked. "I just don't know which of us was in the wrong." He sighed. "Or even if I'm still the same Bolin I was before..."

Iroh fidgeted. "I'm not exactly an advice giving kind of person but..." Iroh stared up at the ceiling. "Do you remember Asami's birthday?"

"You gave her a rose," Bolin said.

"I did. Well, before that, just after I first met you and her, I read a report that said Asami Sato, rich heiress rammed the leader of the Red Lotus with a Satobike. Just... reading that blew me away. And when I finally met her I found she was determined to reach her dreams; smart, ambitious, confident and passionate." He sighed. "But that Asami no longer exists in this world. It's very sad, but she's gone. If you had seen her when I found her in the Fire Nation..." He shook his head. "You reminded me a lot of her when you got back here. Both of you had been through more than you ever should have; so many people would just break down after all that. But neither of you came away from those experiences unchanged. The Asami that exists now is rebuilding her life and trying to move on. Only time will tell if she is more defined by who she was before those tragedies, or those tragedies now define her, or she is someone else again. No matter; I am determined to be there for her. And the same goes for you."

But everything seemed fine with Asami now. Ever since she got out of jail they had all celebrated together. She looked so determined during the press conference afterward. "I... I didn't realize. I just thought she was the same as she always was." Was Asami somehow hiding something?

"Well," Iroh said. "She may seem the same friend both you and Korra knew before, but please - just for a moment - imagine what it's like to be in her shoes. After finally mustering the courage to return here, she finds the people she trusted for nearly her whole life were ready and willing to toss her aside. All for nothing more than greed and political ambitions. You saw the trial; her own employees turned against her. Things are very different; she knows she has enemies now." He shook his head. "That changed her. Just like Tsubiku Bay," he murmured.

The thought had never occurred to him. All he had seen was a struggle for freedom. "I never thought... I'll still be her friend regardless."

"I know. She needs people like you, people like Korra. Someone who sees her as their friend Asami - not the CEO of Future Industries." Iroh gazed at him for a moment. "It's similar to your situation; finding something to go back to. Asami fought her battles and went back to her company; back to the life she enjoyed so much."

"So... I have to rebuild my life? Go back to who I am?" Bolin asked.

"Perhaps. Time, age, every experience changes us in every moment. But there does seem to be something inside that defines who we are. Something we can hold onto no matter what. You have to ask yourself; who are you Bolin?"

"I used to think I was just Mako's younger brother," Bolin replied. "He was everything to me. I wanted to be a hero - and people say I am one. But even with that I feel lost. It wasn't heroism; I only did what I needed to - what they needed me to. I'm not better or different to all the others who protected their loved ones. People saved my life and I don't even know their names. I just... want to belong somewhere. In a family with a home."

Iroh smiled softly. "You'll find your way Bolin."

"And... I want to be someone special to Korra. More special than just being her friend. But if she doesn't feel the same way; I... I need to accept that don't I? It's not like I can just force my dream on her," Bolin said, his head feeling light.

"You just need to tell her how you feel," Iroh said at a distance.

"But it's so hard! I'm more afraid to tell her what I feel than I was to face Kuvira again. And it was so easy before! The first time I met her I told her I thought she was gorgeous, strong, awesome and everything! I just... Can't imagine doing that again. And she couldn't possible blush and say yes when I ask her to go to dinner with me. I have this chance to say it now. But I'm scared. Why am I scared?"

"Because what she means to you has changed. The more you treasure an object, a feeling, a person, the more you worry about the potential loss. But not saying or doing anything means you will not fulfill your dream," Iroh said.

Bolin was quiet for a moment. "Did you ever worry about being rejected?" he asked. "Do you remember what it's like in the moment before you tell a girl you like her - and despite everything you've ever done together, there's this chance she'll say no?"

"I do," Iroh said fidgeting. Bolin frowned.

"You never had that did you?" he asked.

"Please, my ego is not huge enough to never wor-"

Bolin grinned. "Seismic sense." Iroh slumped. "Guess it was a trick in court?"

"It was." Iroh returned his smile. "I need to be ready though. You caught me rather off-guard. Plus I make a point of not lying to my friends." He sipped his drink. "But you are correct; I never have been rejected. Though I rejected many boys and girls in my youth."

"Must have been a regular heartbreaker in your teens," Bolin murmured.

"As if I could say yes to them all!"

"It wouldn't end well," Bolin agreed. "Mako lost two girls because he couldn't say no to either." He shivered and sighed. "But I am worried Korra and Asami will get back together. Especially now when I passed up the chance to say anything. They always wanted each other," Bolin muttered darkly.

"Did Korra tell you that?"

Bolin sighed. "No, but have you seen them together?."

"You can't just give up though. Talk to her," Iroh said.

"Can I ask you something? Something serious?" Bolin asked after a pause.

"By all means."

"Do you feel anything for Asami?" His eyes widened and he winced. "Sorry, that was rude. I meant; I know you and Asami are not a couple. But do you like her?"

Iroh was silent for a long moment. "I do like her. But, I don't think the situation is as simple as me liking Asami changing anything. I am aware she likes me too, but..." He stared at Bolin. "If I could spend the rest of my life with someone, I would be forever grateful if that person was Asami. But that would depend entirely on what she wanted - a very big if. She has dreams and ambitions far beyond any of mine and I doubt she would be comfortable marrying into my family and all that would then be expected of her. And I have no desire to pressure her into something like that. I'm not about to chase love; I've tried that in the past and I made mistakes. I won't be sad if I don't wind up with anyone."

"And if she was with Korra?" Bolin asked.

"I'd be happy for them - as long as they made each other happy naturally."

"You wouldn't feel sad for yourself?" Bolin stared at his glass. "What if Asami was your destiny?" Iroh blinked and frowned. "She got a dragon from the fortuneteller we met."

"And I was a turtleduck. Remember?" His gaze drifted and he murmured something that sounded like: "No wonder Auntie likes me." Iroh cleared his throat. "I feel it is worth noting I've been betrothed since birth-"

"You are? You never said-"

"Just a metaphor," Iroh said quickly. "My destiny is inextricably linked to the Fire Nation. Eventually I need to go back, and for want of a better word, marry her." Bolin tried not to snigger at the idea of Iroh in a wedding robe and dancing with the Fire Nation flag. "I might not get love in the end, but I won't stand in the way of anyone else. Especially someone like Asami. If Korra makes her happy then all the best to them. But I think your certainty is too hasty."

"But ever since you were born..."

"Don't feel sorry. Being the prince ensured I gained enormous privileges. You and Mako were far stronger." He lapsed into silence. "That fortuneteller. She said you had no destiny, correct?" Bolin nodded. "I would concur with the notion that you will create your own as you move through life. But you still need to talk about what you feel to Korra. Not just about romance; if you don't want Korra to shield you, she needs to know."

"Not sure how to bring it up-"

"What if the fortuneteller was wrong?" Iroh said suddenly. "What if your destiny was with Korra, but it never happened because you never said anything?" Bolin took a large sip of his drink. "Tell her before it gets too late and the problem becomes too big. And-" Iroh sighed. "Don't take that too seriously. If this was really your first fight then it'll likely be milder than-" He cut himself off. "What I mean is, if you can handle an argument now, you will be better prepared for the future. You'll do fine."

"I-I just need to think of something." Mako would know- He froze; still turning to his brother for support and comfort - even after he had said goodbye. What good was he to Korra? "But I'm pathetic. And... You know I'm just using you right? An older firebender. Could I be more obvious?" Bolin sniffed, tears beginning to flood his eyes.

"It's okay," Iroh said coming closer. "We're friends, and I am here for you-"

"Sorry for getting so emotional..."

"Part of being human," Iroh replied. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you sure? Your face is always blank in public," Bolin said.

"I might avoid showing emotion I admit..."

"You must be so annoyed..."

"No," Iroh said as he sat beside him. "It's more I really don't know what advice to give. Here." He slid Bolin's shirt up his back and started massaged his skin. "This is a specialty trick of my family. Relaxes people in minutes. How does that feel?"

"Mmm," Bolin said, his head spinning.

"And... if you want you can come with me to the Fire Nation with me. I'm supposed to be meeting Asami when she gets there. Maybe you can talk to Korra then?" Iroh said.

* * *

Asami blinked awake. Tent. Forest visible just outside. Something very warm and very soft nestled against her back. Not a dream. She glanced over her shoulder; a naked Korra curled against her. Asami smiled, closed her eyes and dozed for a bit longer, just enjoying the feel of Korra's skin as she breathed. Despite the circumstances, despite crashing her brand new invention, despite being stuck on this island with no real way off of it, and despite losing who knew how many hours to sex last night, Asami felt energized and ready to get moving. But what was the rush? Korra stirred and lifted her head some minutes later. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Looks close to ten," Asami said wriggling back against Korra.

"Guess we should break camp soon," Korra said wriggling back and planting a kiss on Asami's shoulder.

"Probably. But I'm going to remember this as a possible holiday spot in future. This was a great place to spend the night," Asami said as she reluctantly sat up.

"Let me know if you do," Korra said running her fingers down Asami's back. "I'd like to come back too." She rested her chin on Asami's shoulder.

Asami grinned and cupped Korra's cheek. "You'll be the first to know," she said kissing her quickly.

Getting dressed and breaking camp seemed like an awful chore; so much easier to let another day pass as they lazed around- No. They were here for Korra. That could wait; afterall who knew what tonight might bring? Hours of trekking through the jungle later and they finally caught sight of a ruined city "Sorry it took so long," Asami said, double-checking the map. "Behold! The Sun Warrior ruins."

"Hope there's something there that can help me," Korra said as they plunged back into the jungle and worked their way forwards. A set of stone steps lead them up onto one a walkway. Asami stared around the remains of the settlement as they followed the only path. "According to a lot of stories, this place is booby-trapped-" She broke off as a tile sank under her foot. "Uh-oh."

Korra was beside her in a moment and knocked away a torrent of yellow liquid spewing from a concealed opening. It smelled surprisingly sweet. "Is this some kind of acid?" Korra clicked her tongue. "This place is dangerous."

"That looked - and smelled - more like honey," Asami said staring at the pool distractedly.

"Stay close to me!" Korra said, not seeming to hear her. "I've had training to overcome obstacles like this-" A tile clicked under her foot and with a rumble the tiled floor below them began to drop away. "Come on!" Korra shouted and ran for a nearby opening pulling a soon out of breath Asami behind her. "Okay, hopefully-" Asami missed the rest as she ran right into something sticky spanning the width of the corridor, Korra spluttered a moment later as she hit the same obstruction.

"I can't move," Asami said after another struggle.

"Me either," Korra admitted after some rustling.

"Help!" Asami called.

"I don't think there's anyone to help," Korra said. "The people who set the traps probably don't like strangers."

"The traps might just be old? I think Zuko said something about the Sun Warriors now being a recognised ethnic group with a representative in parliament," Asami said looking around for anything to help them. "Um. But I think some of them do still live here."

"So they might help us out?" Korra asked.

"Maybe," Asami said. "Help!" she shouted. Nothing. No. Not quite. Something moved in the shadows and the head of a giant spider loomed out of the gloom. Asami gasped and shrieked at the top of her lungs. The head wavered for a moment and then moved in an odd, unnatural motion to reveal a girl about her age. A mask?

"Adventurers?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're just friends- I mean," Asami stumbled to a halt.

"Ah. Both meanings then! Treasure hunting girlfriends. Very rare," the girl said shaking her head.

"We're not!" Korra protested. She struggled with the webbing. "What do you want with us?"

"To give all outsiders a message. Please tell them we do not have any gold!" the girl said as she glared at them.

"We're not here for gold," Asami said in exasperation.

"Oh, so you admit it! You're here to loot all our cultural treasures! The ones that belong in our museum, not yours!" The girl stared at Asami.

"Look. I am Avatar Korra! I'm not here for anything but to learn about dragons. Asami is my friend who came with me..." Korra said as she tried to explain the situation quickly. The girl still looked skeptical but eventually cut them down.

"Come. We go see the dragons," she said and wandered away; Asami and Korra had no choice but to follow.

"Asami?"

"Mmm?"

"Adventurers has two meanings?" Korra asked. "I thought it was just... you know, stuff like having adventures."

"Ah." Asami flushed a little. "Well, it also used to be code. For... Um. What we did last night?"

Korra flushed too. "Ah." She grinned. "Adventurers. I kind of like that..."

* * *

"So, this is the first firebender?" Korra asked as she eyed the carved stone relief at the edge of the Sun Warrior settlement.

"Yes," an older Sun Warrior replied; the girl had lost interest in them as soon as they arrived. "He learned firebending from the dragons and many copied his movements to bend fire like them. I regret to admit that his name is lost even to us. Though many do believe in addition to being the first firebender, he was also the first Avatar."

"The first... I should try and talk to him next time I'm in the spirit world." She shook herself. "Anyway. I would like to meet Ran and Shaw - like Zuko and Aang did." It had helped both Aang and Zuko in the past. Surely it could help her too.

"The pair of dragons are representative of balance, of Yin and Yang. There are many brave women and men who pass this test alone..." She glanced significantly at Asami. "But it seems to work best with a partner. The dragons too are appeased by the presence of a pair with a bond. Miss Sato? Do you wish to accompany the Avatar?"

"Me?" Asami blinked. "I'd be honored, but I'm not a firebender. Or any kind of bender."

The Sun Warrior smiled. "A concern I have heard before, but not a problem. Perhaps I should mention Ran and Shaw will burn your friend if they are not pleased."

"That's supposed to be encouragement." Asami turned to Korra. "You have to?" She nodded and Asami shivered. "And what if I don't appease them?"

"Then you will both burn." The Sun Warrior held her expression for an uncomfortable moment, cracked a smile and laughed. "I'm kidding!" Korra heaved a sigh of relief. "They haven't flamed anyone for decades. But seriously, two people are more effective than just one - they seem to like it."

"Okay..." Asami said looking wary but brightened as Korra smiled appreciatively.

"It is decided then." The leader of the Sun Warriors fumbled in a nearby alcove. "Since you cannot bend, we grant you this substitute eternal flame."

"This is a candle," Asami said bluntly.

"Yes. I know." The Sun Warrior sighed. "Look, just go with it. The tourists tend to really get into the whole ceremony. The dragons... They like tradition, they like ceremony. Even if things are not quite right."

"If it helps," Asami said holding her candle up.

"Thank you," Korra whispered.

"You know the story of this?" The Sun Warrior asked ignoring their whispers. "Mimic the motions, perform the Dragon Dance?" Korra nodded. "Okay! Go have fun!" the Sun Warrior beamed.

"Still not sure about this," Asami murmured as she walked with Korra up the steps, the Sun Warriors pounding a steady beat on multiple drums. Korra glanced at her, her back stiff and inflexible. Asami was actively trembling.

"It'll be okay," Korra replied out the corner of her mouth as they stopped on the towering platform. Somewhere behind them a horn sounded and the ground shook. For a moment silence; the drum stopped and the last echoes of the horn faded into stillness. Then another rumble and the twin dragons of Ran and Shaw burst from their respective tunnels entrance at speed, flying and curling all around the platform. Korra held her hands up and hoped Asami was mimicking the movement correctly. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Asami said as the wind whipped and whirled around them.

"On three. One, two, three!" They ran through the Dragon Dance, one step at a time, the dragons continuing to circle under and around them. Old firebending forms; P'Li had taught her them years previously. They were almost second nature now. Asami was doing really well with them; shame she was not a bender - her form was excellent. As their fists touched with the final position the dragons settled to either side of them. "Here it comes," Korra said. "We can do this."

"Wait is this the part-" Asami started as Ran and Shaw both spat torrents of fire at them. Asami yelped in fear and Korra took an involuntary step back. The flames did not even come close to touching them and instead twisted into a multi-coloured vortex that loomed high above them. "Wow," Asami breathed.

Her friend's voice sounded distant. Korra blinked as the world lost focus and a wave of sensation flowed over her. The shifting patterns in the flame faded. Nothing. She span around. No sign of Asami, the dragons or even the stone platform. A familiar tingle in the back of her head. The spirit world. "Hi," a voice said behind her.

A man with long hair and a goatee stood watching her. "Hi," Korra replied. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, Avatar Korra." He bowed.

She bowed back. "And should I know who you are?"

He grinned. "I doubt that. I am known as Avatar Wan."

"Nice to meet you." When was Wan from? She had not heard his name mentioned before; though only half of the known Avatars even had their names recorded. To many historian's frustration, some scribes in the past had decided there was no need to record individual Avatar's names since they were all reincarnations of the same person. Or at least that was the conjecture based on a succession of five centuries duration for one tremendously old Avatar. They knew the names after her time. Did that mean Wan was from before then?

"Did you come looking for me?" Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. I need a way to regain fire bending. I was hoping the dragons might be able to aid me. And the first firebender might be helpful. Not that I object to meeting you," she said quickly. "I always want to know more about my past selves," Korra replied.

"I believe you may have found what you seek. I am the first firebender." Wan bowed again as she stared at him. "And I share the honor of holding the title of Avatar first."

"How..." Korra tried as her words failed her. "I never managed to find anyone before Kyoshi. How are you here?"

"A specific spiritual connection without that I doubt I could communicate with you. You should thank my teachers."

"Ran and Shaw?"

"Yes," Wan said smiling. "But there are other matters we must attend to. Harmonic Convergence approaches and there is much you should know about it, your past and how the two have always been linked."

* * *

"Vaatu..." Korra said as the visions of Wan's past faded away. "So that's why... Will Vaatu return with Harmonic Convergence?"

"Yes," Wan replied, his expression becoming serious. "His prison will cease to hold him and he will wreak terrible chaos upon the world. But all is not lost. Just as I became one with Raava, with all four elements you can defeat him once more."

Korra's hand settled over her chest; the same spot Raava's symbol had appeared on Wan. "Can Vaatu merge with a host? Like Raava has?"

"Even I know so little about the spirits. But as you have seen we merged; I see no reason why Vaatu might not be able to do similar."

"You've given me much to consider. Thank you," she said bowing. "I got more than I wanted this time. But I promise you and every other Avatar; I won't let Vaatu win this time either."

Wan bowed back and faded away. Leaving Korra still in the spirit world. The truth of Harmonic Convergence; the phenomenon Zaheer wanted to subvert to control the world. Had he known just what was at stake? Hard to imagine when no one else had the slightest idea. Korra sighed. One final step - if the pattern held - to regaining her firebending. Her original teacher. P'Li appeared beside her; they were sitting beside the fire in the Red Lotus hideout later at night.

_"P'Li?" Korra asked. "What is my fire?"_

_She smiled. "Fire is different to the other elements. Of all of the types of bending, we are the ones who can truly create.” The usual lectures on combat. But the important information was still there. The philosophy, the nature. That distinction between the types of bending. Fire was a creative act; the other three elements used what was around her. “We create the fire within ourselves, but we cannot do it for it's own sake; we create our fire for a purpose."_

_So whom does P’lis fire burn? Korra knew the answer; what had lead the woman to strike at her in Republic City. "There is more to fire than power and destruction. It is your spirit, Korra. It can take many forms; anger, pain, happiness, hope and-" She caught Korra's gaze in her own "-love." P’li loved Zaheer more than anything else in the world; prepared to kill and die for him. Prepared to even end Korra’s life at his word. Her words echoed in Korra's mind. “You will come to need something else as you grow older." Fire was the element of power. It was passion and life. Often used for damage and destruction. But someone else saw it differently; they wanted to use it to protect and fight to the end._

_"You're... you're a good firebender, okay?" A familiar voice; Mako. "Thank you for taking care of Bolin. And rescuing me." Korra turned back to face him, to see him just like the way he looked on the rooftop of their apartment. The first time Mako was ever friendly to her._

_“Thank you for helping me when we met. I'm... I'm glad I met you both. If it weren't for you..." A first meeting that had allowed for everything that followed._

Mako held out his hand. Korra looked at it and smiled. Her first handshake, the repeat should be as warm as that time. Korra reached out to touch him. "Goodbye Korra, Asami, until next time." Mako said.

"Goodbye, Mako." Flames burst into life all around her and her eyes blinked open, tears spilling down her cheeks. The swirling vortex of flame around her dissipated. She was lying on her back, her head on Asami's lap.

"Korra?" Asami asked stroking her hair.

"I'm okay." She grinned. "I can fire bend," Korra added as she sat up. She punched her fist forward, firing a ball of flame into the air. "Thank you, Mako," she shouted to the sky.

* * *

"You know, for a few moments there, your eyes glowed white," Asami said. "Bolin said you did that after the Red Lotus. When I was in trouble. Was that the Avatar State?"

"Guess it must have been!" Korra grinned. "It's been so long, I forgot I could even do that. I... I need to train for that too. Be able to control it." She sighed. "But now I have other things to worry about. We have until Harmonic Convergence to be ready for Kuvira."

"Why then?" Asami asked.

"Because of the spirit fused with her. Just like me," Korra said, her hand brushing her chest. "He'll be at his strongest then - and if he is what I sensed in Omashu..." She needed to prepare and talk to her previous selves.

"You learned a lot about yourself didn't you?" Asami asked.

"A surprising amount. Never thought I would meet the first like that," Korra said.

"Well, while you got a vision, I had an epiphany. This," she gestured back towards the dragon. "I think this is my destiny. Remember what you told me about the fortune teller? The dragon she saw?" Korra nodded. "After today, I'm sure she meant this; that destined to fly."

"And you should," Korra grinned.

The Sun Warriors greeted them and congratulated them. "See. All fine," the leader said. Someone cleared their throat. "Oh. Right. He came to find you two," she said waving at an old man in regal robes.

"Zuko!" Asami gasped.

"You here for us or just passing?" Korra asked.

"Here for you," he said. "There was some concern when you failed to reach the bases on time. So, I came to rescue you. And extend an invitation from the Fire Lord. My daughter requests your presence at the palace.

"Well," Korra said glancing at Asami. "How can we say no? Is Iroh going to be there too?"

"Prince Iroh should arrive shortly. The royal family takes hospitality very seriously and as befits the Avatar the intention is to welcome you formally. The entire family will be present-" He cut herself short and her eyes widened. "Ah."

"Something wrong?" Korra asked.

"Really the entire family?" Asami asked quickly and Zuko nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "For most people, no. But in your case, that means she'll be there."

"She?" Korra's eyes widened. "Azula!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to existing commitments, the next chapter will be out on the 27th of May


	16. The Lightning Master

Bolin glanced around the palace hallway in awe. Iroh watched him with a smile, frowning as his companion licked his lips. "Should my head be lower than hers? Is there anything I shouldn't do?" Bolin asked.

Iroh sighed. "Relax. Think of this like meeting my mother, not like meeting a Firelord."

"But, she's both?" Bolin shook his head. "Okay. How far from the throne should I be before I bow?"

Iroh blinked. "Throne? Oh, you mean that thing. Mother doesn't use it anymore. We're going to meet her in the office."

"Oh," Bolin said a little disappointed.

Iroh smiled. "It wasn't really conducive for actual work. Plus it tended to just intimidate people - not good for diplomacy. And..." Iroh glanced around himself and leant closer as he lowered his voice. "She actually did try it once but her robes got singed." Bolin grinned. "You can see it later if you want; some kids are in there for a field-trip." 

"Field-trip?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah," Iroh said leading him down a side passage adjacent to the enormous imposing looking doors of what presumably was the throne room. "Our citizens pay for the palace via their taxes - only fair they should be able to visit the place they're paying for. Of course there's entry fees which means the tax can be spent on other things..." 

"Huh," Bolin murmured.

Iroh stopped in front of a nondescript door, rapped on it and opened it without pause. Firelord Izumi looked up from a scroll and rose to her feet. "Good morning Iroh, Bolin," she said bowing to each in turn.

Fear seized Bolin's heart and his limbs went rigid. He bowed back as low as he could, his back aching as he held the awkward position. "Please excuse my intrusion." He stood up straight, staring right over the Fire Lord's head fearing to meet her eyes.

"Bolin..." Iroh tried.

"Daddy!" a voice called. Bolin blinked. A small girl - Earth Kingdom maybe - had charged from around the desk to clamp onto Iroh's leg. Daddy? The girl was not dressed in anything remotely resembling the robes Iroh and Izumi were wearing.

"Hi, Yuzu," Iroh said smiling. The girl grinned up at him and glanced at Bolin, her expression faltering. "It's okay," Iroh said gently. "He's a friend of Asami's."

"Is she here?" Yuzu asked excitedly as Bolin quietly asked how she knew Asami. Iroh did not seem to notice.

"Soon we hope," Iroh replied. "My daughter," he said to Bolin who just gaped at him. So many questions and none of them quick or simple to answer. But still; no royal robes for a princess? Wait; Iroh was not married - and had whatever he did have with Asami. So...

"I'm afraid I have some more to do, so I can't join you this morning," Izumi interrupted startling Bolin from his reverie. "Is there anything you wish to do Bolin?"

"I- Uh-" Bolin stuttered as his mouth seemed to go numb.

Izumi's lips quirked into a smile. "You said he liked history. Why don't the two of you show him around the palace? I'll be done in time for lunch," she said to Iroh.

"Sounds good. That okay Bolin?" He nodded vaguely. The firelord had spoken to him like an equal. "Okay. Yuzu? Want to show Bolin around the palace?" Iroh asked.

"Okay!" the girl said and grabbed Bolin's hand. "This way!"

Izumi smiled at him as he stumbled, Yuzu pulling him back out of the office and Iroh trailing a few steps behind him. "Relax," Iroh murmured as they walked back down the hall. "The family, the palace; they're nothing like grandfather's day. No one is going to execute you for not following protocol." Bolin nodded again. "So; is there anything specific you would like to see though?"

Bolin finally found his voice. "Everything."

Iroh smiled. "We'll see what we can do. We can certainly take you to the orchard, the banquet hall, what was the treasury, the secret bunker... We'll have to avoid the turtleduck pond for now."

"Turtleduck pond?" he asked. "Why not there?"

"Because my aunt is there. She's... not quite used to modern attitudes." Iroh met his gaze for a second as Bolin blinked at him in confusion. "Azula," he clarified.

"Oh. Oh!" Bolin said and quivered at the thought and visions from nightmares past of the cruel firebender with the blue flames. "Yeah, I think we can skip that for now."

"Possibly for the best. She's... better, but..." Iroh shook his head and lead Bolin towards a mural. "Anyway; we're going to leave her in peace. Yuzu? Can you tell Bolin who this is," he said gesturing at a huge image of a fire nation woman in flowing red robes.

"Sumika" Yuzu said smiling.

"Right," Iroh replied. "Do you remember anything about her?" Yuzu shook her head. "She began the family's dynasty. She became known as the mother of lightning after she discovered the technique. But, she was not the first fire lord; eventually she and her family staged a rebellion against Fire Lord Akemiya and took control of the capital and then the nation."

"She's..." Bolin gaped. "Amazing."

"Then she challenged each one of her siblings to Agni Kai for the position of Firelord," Iroh said in a less boastful voice. "She killed all of them."

"...is it too late to retract my previous statement?"

Iroh smirked. "I wouldn't worry. My family's entire history is like that..." He carried on down the corridor, prompting Yuzu for each name and elaborating on each - until one. Yuzu stared at the mural in confusion and shook her head. "It's okay. I can't remember her name either. And little of interest seemed to occur during her rule." He cocked his head to one side. "Need to remember to look this up..." He gestured at the next image. "Firelord Jing; he built the palace. It's been standing for more than eight hundred years now."

"That is some legacy," Bolin breathed.

"At a cost; he massacred the residents of the Xinpi forest in the Earth Kingdom and deforested the entire area. And that's not even getting into the forced labor," Iroh said drily.

"Is it too late to retract my previous statement?" Bolin asked. He cast a hasty glance at Yuzu as she skipped ahead of them and grabbed Iroh's arm. "Is it true that the firelords had-" He lowered his voice before hissing "-concubines?" Try as he might he could not shake the curiosity.

Iroh barely glanced at Yuzu who had become distracted by the animals in the border of the unnamed Fire lord ahead of them. "They did." He shrugged. "The practice was still occurring at the time of my grandfather. Those still alive no longer live in the palace, but I assure you they are all being well taken care of. Grandfather never had any as far as I know, and mother was never really interested like that - so none for her either."

"Are you... You know, allowed to?" Bolin asked feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Are you trying to apply for such a position or is this purely academic?" Iroh asked arching an eyebrow.

"Academic!" Bolin blurted.

Iroh grinned. "I kid. I can as far as the law is concerned - neither Grandfather or mother passed any kind of ban, but despite that I won't."

They carried onto the next image. These later Fire Lords were far more memorable, had more interesting lives and Yuzu remembered their names easily. The history was a faintly surreal mix of funny and scary all at the same time. So much brutality and wholesale destruction from some. Others suffered entirely ignoble ends or short, quiet lives. A few died in a manner singularly appropriate to the devastation they inflicted upon the world. Few lived to be as old as Zuko - many not even as old as Izumi. Most usurped by members of their own family; ambitious sons and daughters with convenient alibis upon discovery of the body - and yet always the person next in line for the title. Sozin's portrait was unmistakable, the images surrounding his face consisting of lava and terrible destruction. Bolin shivered. Those had to be airbenders near the bottom of the image, pleading for their lives as the fire enveloped them. "Zuko had this one repainted," Iroh commented distantly. "Ozai had a grand tribute painted when it was originally painted here. Grandfather refused to let it remain when he took the throne. He felt - as mother and I do - that we must accept history no matter the nature of it. Even if our name suffers."

"Did he just paint over the original?" Bolin asked, his gaze skimmed the surface looking for evidence of the former image. "And who did it?"

"I believe Sokka offered to provide the picture, but grandfather demurred. I cannot remember who ultimately did paint this one. As far as I know the original is actually elsewhere - kept apart from these scenes," Iroh said. He gestured. "See? The tiling is a very slightly darker shade from the surroundings." Bolin peered at the near indistinguishable tiles as Iroh walked to the next picture. "And of course, you know Fire Lord Ozai..."

Bolin gaped at the portrait as he hurried to join him. "You... you look just like him!" he exclaimed gaze flitting between Iroh and the image.

"I seem to get that a lot."

"Sorry," Bolin winced.

Iroh shrugged. "The nature of families; he is my great-grandfather. The fact we look similar is only natural."

"So, when you get to be Fire Lord... Will you grow your hair and beard out?" Bolin asked. Iroh just gave him an odd look and walked further on. "Fire Lord Zuko," he said quickly to change the subject. "I know all about him."

Iroh nodded. "I would be surprised if there was anything I could tell you you did not already know. And of course, Fire Lord Izumi at the end." He smiled as he stopped opposite his mother's mural. "Thanks to her the nation has never been more prosperous. Which surprised many; more than one Fire Lord has focused with single-minded devotion on economics and the accumulation of wealth. They did the nation few favors. So much of our wealth was amassed at the cost of the brutal exploitation of the other tribes. Grandfather began the change, but it was mother who was the first to focus her attention on education, health care and land reform. And we have her to thank for the nation being as strong as it is. Maybe it helped she was the first non-bender firelord. Long may she reign."

"Long may she reign," Bolin echoed. "So; that your spot?" he asked gesturing to the empty space ahead. Iroh nodded. "So... What do you want to be remembered for?"

"Let's see. I hope for the least violent reaction to Sozin's comet at least. And one more thing; it will be for something no one else has tried." Iroh's fingers brushed against the wall.

"Something?" Bolin asked.

Iroh smiled and shook his head. "Later. Not for a long time yet. And only if I can. But, I could do with some ideas about how to deal with the comet."

"Me?" Bolin asked.

"I know it is a delicate subject, but you lived with a firebender for so long. And for all you knew, Korra was one too. So, how do you think us best to deal with their increased power when the comet arrives? I think we can safely discount the vast majority of the populace but the opportunists and the gangs... They might try something."

Bolin frowned and stared at the floor. "Well. You can't just lock them up or anything..."

"Indeed not. The fallout in the press would be devastating," Iroh replied.

"Well-" Bolin began.

A servant hurried up to them. "Prince Iroh! The Avatar and Asami Sato have been been delayed."

"What? Why?" Iroh asked.

"Unknown. We received a message from Fire Lord Zuko by hawk that the three of them will arrive in the Caldera City tomorrow," the servant replied

"At least it sounds like they are unharmed despite the delay. Thank you." The servant bowed and hurried away. "Well. One more today until you get your chance," Iroh said.

"Yeah," Bolin said, worry welling up inside him. For a few moments he had been able to not think about saying anything to Korra.

* * *

Korra and Asami were giggling and grinning when they wandered into the palace the next day. They both looked great; a few scratches and bruises, but Korra looked on top of the world and Asami looked like the last year had never happened - aside from the shorter hair. "Welcome to the Fire Palace Avatar Korra, Asami Sato," Iroh said and bowed to them both as they bowed back.

Korra was biting her lip, her body shaking a little. "Korra," Asami hissed. Korra's face broke into a grin and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Iroh sighed.

"Robes-" Korra squeaked, her shoulders hunching.

"I think you look very regal," Bolin said quickly and froze as Asami put her head in her hands.

Korra took a deep breath as she got herself back under control. "I think he looks very... princey?" She glanced at Asami who looked skeptical. "I do. I just... never thought I'd seem him dressed like that. Really, that looks like-"

"Yes, the curtains in my office," Iroh sighed. "I blame the royal tailor. Everything matching might seem a fine idea until..." He shook his head.

Bolin's heart leapt as Korra grinned at him. "Didn't expect you to be here," she said.

"Me neither," he smiled and shook his head. "Iroh offered and I- I'm glad you're okay - both of you. But we were waiting for you yesterday?"

"Ah. About that..." Korra said.

"The, um, biplane crashed," Asami said. 

Bolin's eyes widened. "'Crashed'?" he echoed. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"No! We were fine. We survived," Asami replied. "Well, obviously."

"You didn't have any problems being stranded like that?" Bolin asked.

"No. No problems..." Asami's voice took on an odd tone and she shot a curious smile at Korra who returned the expression. Just what had happened?

"Well, I doubt your timing could be better," Iroh said clearing his throat after a few seconds of awkward silence. "We are about to gather for dinner. If you two would care to join us?"

"Yes please!" Korra said. "I'm starving."

Iroh lead the way to the dining hall and they were soon joined by Zuko, Mai, Izumi and Yuzu. Asami took great pleasure in introducing Korra to the other members of Iroh's family, and Bolin could not help but feel a touch of jealousy; Asami was almost part of that family. No. How could he be jealous? The price Asami paid for that kind of circumstance was monstrously too high.

"We've heard a lot about both of you," Zuko said as they settled down and he looked between Korra and Bolin. "Asami has told us about several of your adventures together."

"Don't let him get started," Mai interrupted quickly. "Otherwise he'll give you the whole history of himself when he joined Avatar Aang's merry band."

"Asami told me Bolin would like to hear it," Zuko replied reproachfully.

"Yes," Mai replied. "But there are others here who have heard your stories nearly four thousand times now." She snatched up her chopsticks and began eating. "I do not need to hear about you practicing your introduction to the group any more times."

Korra was glancing around a little nervously. "Hey, um, is... is Azula going to join us?" Asami shared her nervous look, both panicked as the others seated at the table froze.

"I'm afraid my Aunt prefers to eat alone," Iroh replied after a long pause.

"'Afraid'?" Korra echoed just under her breath and Asami nudged her. She did not push the issue and soon There was so much food here. Platter upon platter of sushi and sashimi. A feast unlike any Bolin had experienced before. Even Asami's home had provided nothing quite on this scale. Was this normal? Or a royal welcome for the Avatar? He glanced at Korra. No tension, no trying to avoid his gaze. She smiled at him whenever they made eye contact and he looked away in panic. Maybe it all had been just miscommunication. "It works!" Korra said. "Look Bolin!" A stream of water floating in the air from her shoulder, two chopsticks held in the right position within it. With a look of concentration she lifted her bowl with her hand and chomped away at her rice. "Perfect."

"That's awesome," Bolin said and smiled, but it felt somehow wrong. 

The evening passed with relaxed chatter and such amazing food, but still he could not relax; not alongside the royal family like this. As much as Iroh tried to impress upon him that he could be relax, it was hard to ignore how well-mannered the family was and how poised they looked while eating. Bolin wandered away after dinner as Izumi drew Korra to one side to discuss some political matter. Really, he should care more, but his heart was not in it right now. He wandered outside and slumped on the edge of a walkway looking towards one of the palace gardens. The evening air slowly cooled. He should go back.

"Bolin?" He glanced up, surprised to see Asami looking concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

His stomach twinged sympathetically but he just nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to be on my own."

"Okay." Asami nodded. Bolin stared back at the garden. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"I guess," Bolin said.

Asami settled beside him and stared out into the garden. "You seem... tense?" she tried after a pause.

"Tense?" Bolin asked, trying to will himself into a more relaxed state. It did not seem to be working.

"Yeah. Something's gotten to you and you seem a little distracted? And from what Iroh was saying just before it sounds like it might be something I've done or something Korra's done," Asami said. "I can't talk for Korra, but I'm not sure if I have done something - but I'm sorry if I did?"

"It's not you. We had a fight," Bolin said, glancing behind him - no sign of Korra. He did not want her overhearing any of this. "A few days ago. But it's like she doesn't even remember it happening?"

"I don't think she think's it much of a problem," Asami said. "She never mentioned it." She fell silent. "But she seemed okay at dinner. It's not like she was avoiding you or anything. So, I don't know what happened, but if you think there's a problem you should talk to her. Nothing's going to be fixed by worrying about it. And it sounds like it was miscommunication more than anything-" Asami broke off as Bolin got to his feet.

"Sorry. I think I need to lie down for a bit." He stalked away, ignoring her concerned questions.

* * *

The young girl - Yuzu - seemed to be quite possessive of Asami during the meal. She watched Korra all the while, ensuring she was always between the two of them. It was sort of endearing. She seemed to want to follow Asami when she excused herself, but looked questioningly at Iroh who shook his head. Yuzu stayed put. Korra waited until she was looking at her again and then used her water tentacle to retrieve a platter of komodo chicken from the other end of the table. That pretty much got everyone's attention, but Yuzu's was the most fun as she gaped at the water as Korra wound it back to her and then blew a wreath of flame over one piece to heat it up. She stared as Korra chomped away at it. "I can cool your drink down - if you like," Korra offered. Yuzu smiled in delight and held her glass up. Easy to cool it down with a flick of her fingers, the smaller girl startled by the surge of condensation on the outside.

"Thank you!" she said and cautiously sipped at the drink. She looked so much like Iroh - it would be interesting to know who her mother was. Korra must have been hungrier than she thought - the meal had been going on for a long time and almost everyone else had vanished off elsewhere leaving her with Izumi, Iroh and Yuzu.

Korra gratefully put her bowl down. "That was amazing. My compliments to the chef."

"I will ensure he receives them," Izumi replied. She glanced around. "If I might take up a little more of your time? I have some points I would like to discuss in private."

"Sure," Korra said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Iroh said. "I think it's pretty much past Yuzu's bedtime." Putting Yuzu to bed seemed to take no time at all - not surprising given the girl could barely keep her eyes open at the table. Iroh got to Izumi's office only moments after his mother and Korra. A pile of newspapers lay on the otherwise neatly arranged desk. Korra leafed through them finding articles praising and damning the royal family and their recent actions. Many were in favor of the lack of military action and efforts for peace; others the exact opposite.

"Your thoughts Avatar Korra?" Izumi said. Korra turned; the Firelord and her son were watching with interest. She replaced the papers on the pile. "Are we weak and cowardly? Or wise and noble?"

Iroh chimed in before she had a chance to reply. "Many of our citizens want war; they feel it is necessary."

"I get the impression you disagree," Korra said softly. Iroh nodded. "But even if you didn't; I'm not about to just stand back while you declare war."

"As one would expect from the Avatar," Izumi said smiling. She sat at her desk. "I would ask that what I am about to tell you does not leave this room." She took a deep breath. "As much as we wish to avoid war, we have been pushed to action. We have dispatched undercover agents to facilitate the rescue of the Earth Empire prisoners."

"What, when?" Korra asked.

"After Kuvira tried to kill my son." Izumi's face was serious, her lips drawn into a thin line.

"As much as she likes to make out she has everything under control, there are still people who hold a lot of sway in private," Iroh said. "A number of high ranking collaborators have been promised full Fire Nation citizenship if they can assist in smuggling people out of the kingdom. Though it' won't be unconditional; war crimes are still war crimes. The guilty will be punished."

"I thought the Great Uniter released all the prisoners," Korra said slowly.

"She released some thousand, but it cannot be close to them all. We now believe her claims of execution were a deliberate fabrication. She needs them for labor," Izumi said.

"Why not simply tell everyone what you've told me? That ought to shut the critics up," Korra asked.

"And let her know they're coming?" Iroh shook his head.

"The people do not seem willing to take on the lessons of the past," Izumi said with a sigh. "A queen dies and the kingdom descends into chaos. Simply killing Kuvira would likely cause a similar outcome. As a judgement from the Avatar it would be less contentious. Military leaders and wealthy family are poised to seize control in the event of another destabilization - I doubt I need to illustrate the after-effects of that situation. As much as the Earth Empire is formed with the blood of the monarchy, it remains a new country. Those within it wish for stability and peace just like many others. One question of great importance of late is the fate of the monarchy; should it be restored?"

Korra frowned about to ask how when Iroh spoke up. "And the calls for war have sounded every since my injury," he added. "People were angry because of my family's past before the Queen died. And now many are angry that we aren't calling for war or take exception to the refugees coming here for their own safety."

"At least you resisted the impulse for revenge. Noble," Korra observed.

"Not that noble," Iroh said leaning back against the wall. "Our nobility might be prized but there is always more at work than mere honor. Say we sent our ships and army against Kuvira. What reason would she then have to not simply slaughter her prisoners? All our attack would gain was a show of force - the cost would be massively too high. We seek to solve the issue through diplomacy. Or - to our shame - via spies in the night; not honorable but it will save the lives of thousands."

"Or there's me," Korra said. "I... I wanted to end this quickly. I knew that treaty was just a means to protect her. As soon as I can master the Avatar state I'll confront her. She's waiting for Harmonic Convergence - if I get to her before that... I can end both of them." Anything to prevent one nation, one tribe going to war with another all over again. Maybe they might find a more suitable leader for the kingdom.

* * *

Korra squinted at Iroh across the training room, past the ranks of weapons and bows. "Shoot," she commanded.

Iroh sighed and lowered the bow he was aiming at her. "Are you really sure about this?" Behind him Asami and Bolin both looked tense. She wavered for a moment but clenched her fist. She could do this.

"Do it," she repeated. Iroh took a deep breath, pulled the bowstring back and let the arrow fly straight at her. A twist of airbending and the arrow tumbled over her shoulder and clattered against the floor. "Again," she commanded. Iroh hefted a spear and hurled it towards her. Easier - it was nowhere close to fast as the arrow. Iroh repeated his attacks with a kunai and this time Korra deflected it with metalbending. "Not fast enough," she muttered.

"I couldn't even see the attack," Bolin commented.

"And neither could I," Iroh said, his hand touching his shoulder for a moment. "Whatever it is, it is fast."

"I feel like the rest of you are in some exclusive club," Asami sighed. "Not that I envy you getting attacked like that, but what she does do?"

Korra nodded. "Well. I can try and do it. It's gotta be mostly metalbending? Right?" 

"Likely," Iroh said. He hurried off and soon returned with one of the metal spheres. 

"Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Talking to the wrong earthbender," he replied. "But if it's metal; yeah I bet you're right."

Korra plucked the sphere from Iroh's outstretched hand. "Okay, so, she span around and-" Korra pivotted on her heel, trying to remember Kuvira's movements as she faced her in Omashu. Was the spinning necessary? Hard to tell. As she swung around to face the target, Korra pushed the sphere forward with her metalbending. The impact made a sharp crack as it hit the wooden target, but it seemed to have done little damage past a small dent. "No good."

"Like that but faster I guess?" Asami said. She peered at the target and plucked the metal sphere from the ground. "To get this inside either of your shoulders, it has to have been going a lot faster." She stared at Korra's arms for a moment. "Not as fast as lightning, but if it really was too fast to see." She gripped the sphere. "I... I might be able to make armour to stop these. Not quickly though."

"That would help. In the meantime. We figure she has to be holding these, right?" Korra asked and Iroh nodded. "So, it's not a perfect technique. If I see her doing her spinny-thing I should be able to grab the metal or block it with earth..."

"Lightning would be your best bet. She can't possibly be that fast-" Asami mused.

"Yeah, it's what Mako used to finish Amon," Bolin interrupted. "And what killed him."

"Bolin, I'm sorry-" Asami started.

"No," Bolin shook his head. "Mako didn't want to teach Korra because he wasn't confident. He'd want her to learn it if she really needed to. If she could use it to protect people." He smiled, but it was not reaching his eyes. Mako was going to be a sore subject for him for a very long time. Asami seemed to notice too.

"Hey, Bolin, ever sparred?" Asami asked as she changed the subject.

"But you-" He broke off as she threw a kendo stick to him. "Oh," he said. "Not really."

"Well, in case you ever need it - I can show you the basics." She lead him to one of the padded floors and started running through basic drills. Korra sidled up to Iroh.

"So. I can bend all four elements. And I have Kuvira to contend with. Any chance you can teach me lightningbending?"

Iroh grimaced. "I was waiting for you to ask. And if you had done so a year ago then..."

"Ah, your arm. Sorry. I should wait-"

Iroh interrupted her. "My arm isn't the problem." He gestured to her side. Her hand clutched at her empty sleeve.

"Oh," Korra said and sighed.

Iroh smiled. "Don't give up hope. My experience with lightningbending has always used two arms, but I am far from an expert. My own teacher speculated on the technique after my injury. She has just recently clarified that she can perform lightningbending with just one arm."

"Well, let's go talk to them-"

"It's Azula, Korra," Iroh said bluntly. "My aunt."

Former Fire Lord Azula, the one who came the closest to killing Aang. Conqueror of Ba Sing Se. "Is she... Would she be willing to teach me?" Korra tried.

"I don't know," Iroh replied after a pause.

"Well..." Korra fidgeted. "Maybe you can learn from her and then teach me." Iroh opened his mouth to reply and Korra talked over him. "No. We don't have that kind of time. I'm going to have to ask her, aren't I?" Iroh nodded.

* * *

The thought of such a legendary figure as Azula conjured up images a towering figure of a woman. Lightning would crackle in the very air around her and malice would flow from her like a fog. More than a glimpse would be akin to a death sentence if she was so inclined. Korra shivered as Iroh lead her through the palace corridors. Where was she? Locked in some subterranean vault, chained up and snarling fire all the while? It would be unlikely she could have a civil conversation with Iroh in that state. So not there. Plus she had worked out lightningbending recently so-. Korra blinked as they entered the huge inner garden and walked towards the lone grey-haired inhabitant beside the turtleduck pond. Korra's blood ran cold. Was this how they kept her sated? Killing defenseless creatures like this? A sick price for a sick woman. Look at her; how she fed the- the bread. Korra blinked. Bread? Small crumbs of bread rained down from the older woman's hands to the happy quacking of the turtleducks below. Azula was feeding them? The creatures themselves seemed unfazed that someone like Azula was so close to them. Somehow.

"It's not poisoned bread is it?" Korra asked.

Iroh shushed her urgently. "Don't even joke about that. She loves the turtleducks. If anything were to happen to them-"

"Junior?" Azula asked with her back to them. "You normally come alone."

"I though I would introduce you to a friend of mine. Aunt Azula," Iroh said standing up straight. "I present, Avatar Korra."

The elderly woman turned, nonthreatening until Korra saw her eyes. Azula's gaze had lost none of it's famed potency. A stray memory - Aang's? - of her staring. Okay. Be respectful, just think of her as royalty, but not the relaxed kind like Izumi or Iroh; she was very traditional. "Lady Azula," she said and bowed.

"What is she doing here?" Azula demanded, ignoring Korra.

"She wanted to meet you. I mentioned you were the best firebender in the family and-"

"Flattery will do you no good now, Junior," Azula snapped. "Leave me be-"

"Lady Azula," Korra said loudly. The older woman looked pointedly away from her. "You are the greatest lightningbender in the world. Prince Iroh informed me that you alone know how to bend lightning with just one arm. I wish to become your student in these matters." Her gaze shifted and locked with hers. No hate, no humor. There was nothing in the eyes that stared back at her. "I hold no grudge or attachment to the past. So... I believe we can work together now."

Azula's shoulders hunched and she threw her head back as she laughed. "Your scripting needs improvement Junior! Normally you are so much more subtle."

"I didn't-" Iroh began.

"Those were all my own words," Korra said. "I was trying to be respectful. I need to learn lightningbending from you. It's the only chance I have against the Great Uniter." Azula calmed and looked back at her with an appraising eye.

"You have control over four elements and cannot defeat one earthbender?" She spat the last word. Korra rankled; maybe she did not need Azula's help. The Avatar State ought to do the trick. Azula was chuckling again. "I almost forgot. I killed your predecessor."

"Almost," she snapped back.

"I remember events a little differently," Azula said stepping closer. "He died. If not for his companions you would have arrived that much sooner." She smiled. "An important lesson; you Avatars are not invincible as much as it might seem. Or perhaps just not very smart."

Respect. She had to remain respectful as much as she wanted to scream. "Fine," Korra said. "Sorry for bothering you," she added as she stalked away from the pond.

* * *

"Avatar Korra!" Zuko called as Korra strode down the hall, Iroh trailing behind her. "Might I have a moment of your time- Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Your... sister," Korra said through gritted teeth.

Iroh coughed. "Korra wished to learn lightningbending. Aunt Azula was... less than receptive to the request."

"Ah." Zuko sighed. "She certainly has an effect on people, doesn't she? Iroh? Could you keep our other guests company for a while?" Iroh nodded and carried on down the corridor.

"What was it you wanted?" Korra said. Blunter than it should have been. She winced. "Sorry, I'm just-"

Zuko shook his head. "Don't worry. Here, please come into my study." He ushered her into a small room nearby, the shelves crammed with scrolls and trinkets. "Tea?" he asked.

"Sure," Korra said, itching to get started. "Fire Lord Zuko, I-"

"Just Zuko," he said as he cut her off and poured out two cups.

"Zuko then. How may I help you?" 

Zuko studied her for a moment. "I did want to ask about your encounter with Aang in the spirit world." Korra started to reply but he kept on talking before she could. "But that can wait. For now I would like you to tell me about what happened with my sister."

"She just refused. Well, and she mocked me and made a point of bringing up what happened with Aang. In Ba Sing Se." Zuko winced. "I tried asking her nicely and she said she didn't want to train me. Now I'm not sure there's anything I can do about it."

"I think there is," Zuko said sipping his tea. "She has always been the smarter of us siblings. All my life I have had to deal with her aware of my intentions even before I voiced them. She was always an expert in pushing you into losing control and snapping at her - and as such she wins. But for all her cunning she has been hurt more than once. She's not emotionless no matter how much she seems like that."

"Oh, I noticed. She hates me," Korra huffed.

Zuko shook his head. "Hate is too strong a word. She doesn't know you. Dislike is more the kind of description I would use. She wants to destroy her you know - the Great Uniter. But I think she's aware that she can't - or rather she could try but her comfortable life these last decades; that would all vanish. She knows you on the other hand can do so without any of problems like that."

"She wanted revenge? For Iroh?"

Zuko grimaced. "Again, I'm not sure revenge is the right word. She'll kill with slim provocations in other situations. The Red Lotus - yes the same group as far as I can tell - almost came undone at her hands when they tried to assassinate Iroh. He was awestruck when she fought them away - and they in turn are fortunate she never was able to catch up. Which is part of the problem." Zuko set his cup down. "You destroyed them last year. She does not give up grudges; she wanted to be the one to eliminate them. You stole that opportunity from her - even if we all believed they had long since been destroyed. And now you are likely to remove another opportunity for her with Kuvira."

"But if she can't-" Korra shook her head. "If I'm the only one who can do it, then why-?"

"Pride, Korra. It is a powerful force - especially for one like Azula."

"So much so she's willing to give up on any kind of revenge by not helping me?" Korra asked heatedly.

"Not something she will want to be reminded of. I would advise against mentioning that. She will resist forever rather than swallow her pride." He sighed. "I can think of one thing, but it is a gamble. My sister is easy to offend, but she has also been bored for years. She likes a challenge. More specifically she likes to win challenges. I am sure she would like an amusing distraction..."

* * *

"Lady Azula!" Korra said as loud as she could. The older woman kept her back turned. "If we work together then we will be able to defeat the Great Uniter. So; please, teach me."

"No."

Korra sighed. "At least allow me to prove I am worth your time." 

Azula stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. "Why bother? If you cannot stand up to the Great Uniter, then why bother with me?" she asked.

"That was before I got fire back. And what else do you have to lose?" 

Azula turned around and seemed to finally see her. "Fine. Meet me in the inner courtyard in an hour. For your sake, you had better not disappoint me," she snapped and turned back to her turtleducks. Korra allowed herself a faint grin. At least she had gotten Azula to fight her. But now she had an hour to kill and no distraction was going to be sufficient to let her ignore the impending fight. Korra headed straight for the arena and impatiently waited, running through kata and firebending drills. Azula arrived without warning - presumably an hour had passed. She made no move to stop or talk to her, just stood and watched her for a long moment. "Fight me."

Korra frowned. "What?" 

"Use whatever you wish Avatar. You have little to fear; the death of one Avatar is more than enough for me." Azula grinned.

"You think you can take me down?" Korra scowled.

"I already have," Azula said dismissively. "You look different now, but I know deep down you're still the same boy I destroyed once before."

Korra clenched her fists. Calm. "I will use only fire. It's fair."

"Then show me."

Korra punched her first fireball at Azula. The blue flame was startling as it sprang from Azula's hands and she batted her fireball away. Beautiful and somehow cold. Doubtful it was anything less hot than her own flames. Age had not slowed Azula. Once Korra would have assumed firebenders grew less potent with age; the element required so much movement and acrobatic motion. How could an elderly woman keep up with that? Bad assumption. Azula was different to Mako or P'Li. She did not leap or run as they had; instead every movement was small, focused and devastating. The first fireball Korra caught blasted her backwards across the courtyard.

But was it an attack or was Azula just batting away her own attacks? Less movement, and for this match so much more effective. The old woman was unpredictable, powerful and not one of her own attacks had shifted Azula's feet. Meanwhile it was all Korra could do but get out of the way of the blue fire. "Seventy years Avatar! Seventy years and this is all you can do?" Azula's grin was terrifying and the fight had tousled her hair. "I should have challenged you years ago. To think it would be so easy!"

Korra punched fireball after fireball at her. Still no counterattack. She continued, putting more and more force into each blast until one at last forced Azula to take a step back. She scowled and retaliated with a new blast of blue fire. The explosion swept Korra off her feet and she fought desperately to keep the flames back.

"Stop this nonsense!" A voice roared. The flames above Korra winked out of existence and she scrambled onto her feet as the newcomer strode through the hazy air. Iroh. He glared at her and Azula as they breathed heavily, the smoke making breathing difficult. "You're going to burn down the entire palace if you don't stop!" Korra glanced around; several timbers and exposed beams were smoking and charred. "So please. If you must kill each other, go elsewhere." He gestured and two servants darted forward holding cups of water out to each. Korra gulped hers down, never taking her eyes off Azula.

"Count yourself lucky, Avatar," the older woman replied, water dripping from her face.

"Like he said. We need a rematch," Korra retorted. "Somewhere spacious."

"Perhaps. But you need new tricks first. If you repeat that performance I may well die of boredom." Korra sighed. "But, it was at least not an amateurish performance. I consider it at least decent. Take solace in that if you wish."

"Decent?" Korra echoed.

"I never even needed lightning. And still you were troubled by my attacks," Azula said.

"And I didn't use any of the other elements," Korra replied.

"I would hope you are better with them," she chortled. "I heard about your teacher. Was that really the best that combustion bender could do?"

Korra blinked. How had their confrontation gone all those years ago? "Yes. She could not bending lightning though." Korra hesitated. "And I killed her." Azula smiled as Korra shivered. Had Zuko been wrong? "Please teach me what I need to know?"

Azula kept staring at her. "Ask then."

"What?"

She sighed. "What does a student say to their master? What does the water tribe teach these days? Or perhaps the Red Lotus are to blame?" Azula shrugged.

"Master Azula, please teach me," she said fighting back anger as she bowed.

* * *

Bolin stared forlornly at the Sakura trees. He was doing himself no good at all not talking to Korra, but it was tough. So much at risk. What if she did not care any more? And maybe it if had been nothing more than miscommunication, might he have waited too long to say something? "Bolin!" Asami again. He turned to face her. "Want to see Korra learn lightningbending?"

He shook his head. "I'm good. You should go though."

"I'd have thought you'd want to see Korra-"

"I don't like lightning," he said fiercely as a shiver wracked him.

"Sorry," Asami said. 

He glanced at her. "It's okay. I never got a chance to tell you-"

"I should have thought. Hey, do you want to look around the palace with me?" Asami asked, changing the subject. "Or did you already?"

"I did," Bolin said nodding. "But... I never got to see the throne room."

"Then let's go check it out," Asami said she grabbed his arm and Bolin let himself be dragged by her. Iroh was in his office and only too willing to show them the room.

"So," Iroh said, his voice echoing in the gloomy emptiness. "This is the throne room." He smiled. "My grandfather was the last to use it for it's intended purpose. I suspect will remain the case."

"You're not going to?" Bolin asked.

Iroh shook his head. "I like my office more. There's no desk."

"And it is pretty dark in here," Asami said peering around.

Iroh lead them up the concealed staircase to the dais looming above the rest of the room. "There's a trench just here," Iroh pointed. "Oil is piped into it to produce flames. Looks pretty terrifying when it's working. Grandfather said Great-grandfather delighted in using it to intimidate everyone." He glanced from the throne to Bolin. "Want to try sitting there?"

"Can I?"

Iroh shrugged. "In the end it's just a fancy chair."

Bolin settled onto the seat and stared into the darkened room. "I feel... powerful."

"How about now?" Iroh snapped his fingers and the trench ignited a low wall of flames between him and the rest of the room.

"Wow!" Bolin stared at the flickering fire.

"Can I try?" Asami asked as Bolin scrambled out of the chair. She sat down looking every bit as beautiful and elegant as she always did. Then Asami cackled and threw her head back as she laughed. "I am Fire Lord Asami! You will all rue the day you crossed me!" she boomed. Bolin applauded. "Iroh, now you do it."

Iroh sighed but took his turn. "I wish my son to be exiled and futilely look for the Avatar! And when Sozin's comet returned we will remake the world in my image." He broke off as Asami pulled on his arm.

"A little too real for my liking," she said in a faint voice.

"Sorry." He leant back and sighed. "This gloomy place is getting to me. How about we have a look around the city? Bolin? Asami? Neither of you have been here before have you?"

Asami shook her head. "Sounds good. Bolin?"

"Sure. I guess," Bolin replied feeling somehow helpless. Iroh's tours of the city spanned multiple days and Bolin returned to the palace each day exhausted, but still willing to demonstrate some earthbending techniques to Yuzu at Iroh's request. The first day saw Iroh mobbed by tourists and fans just outside the palace. Everyone wanted a photo with the prince and he entertained them for a few minutes before excusing himself and returning to his friends.

"The new generation do seem fixated with cameras," he said in a low voice as the guards kept the onlookers at bay. "So many pictures of themselves and bragging about where they were." He shook his head.

"Self-confidence." Iroh blinked at her and Bolin tried to puzzle out her meaning. "They want memorabilia. And they're confident in themselves." She smiled but Iroh looked confused and shook his head. The tours were fun, but it still felt a bit like being a third wheel as he trailed after Asami and Iroh down the paved streets. Or not? Iroh happily pointed out details of interest to Asami; architecture, a few bits and pieces of technology. But he did the same for Bolin; he made a point of noting the statue of Zuko now standing in the square he and Azula had fought. The city was huge and clean and so much brighter than Republic City. And everything seemed to cost a fortune. Not that it stopped Asami; she soon became distracted by a clothes shop. She rifled through racks and held up various garments for approval by both Iroh and Bolin.

"So; this one? Or this one? Or maybe this combination?" Asami asked. Bolin squinted at the near identical dresses and belts.

"Aren't they the same?" Iroh said eventually.

Asami opened her mouth to retort, but Bolin talked over her. "No," he said firmly. "I think the eggshell white dress would look better with the onyx belt. The slate belt will work with the pearl one."

She grinned at him. "You have good taste."

Good taste, but it was still almost like everyone was leaving him behind. Asami pressed a wad of cash into a disheveled figure crouched at the mouth of the alley. She said something, but he could not make it out. She bought the woman an expensive meat bun from a nearby vendor; the woman tried to grovel in thanks as much as Asami seemed to keep insisting there was no need. Asami looked a little distant for a while after, only brightening when Iroh suggested hiring a car. Bolin insisted on sitting in the back of the Satomobile and leave Asami beside Iroh. His insistence seemed to confuse them both, but he waved off their objections and at last they relented. Asami took the wheel while Iroh gave directions and now pointed out further places of interest as they sped along the road. He was so out of place here; the two people in front of him were born for specific roles and ready to follow a clear destiny laid out for them. Iroh; one day ruler of the whole nation - and Asami; with all her technical expertise and skills. Bolin jumped as Iroh suddenly turned to look at him from the front of the car.

"So, Bolin," Iroh said as the wind whipped around them in the open-top vehicle. "Have you talked to Korra yet?"

"What- I. I. What do you mean?" Bolin spluttered.

"I keep telling him it's a miscommunication," Asami murmured as she kept her attention on the road ahead.

"From everything I've seen and heard, I would concur. Plus you can't expect Korra to just magically know how you feel unless you tell her," Iroh added.

Asami glanced at the rear-view mirror bright-eyed as Bolin tried to signal Iroh to stay quiet. "Oh so that's it!" she grinned. "I should have noticed really." The revelation seemed to amuse her.

Bolin sighed. "Yes, I like Korra," he muttered.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Asami asked. "Admitting you like someone is nothing to be ashamed of."

Bolin looked at her curiously. "But... it is?"

"If you say so," Asami said lazily. "But you really should talk her. She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Why should he lie when she knew everything? "She does," Bolin admitted. "I just... don't know if she thinks about me the same way. Like she does with you," he said.

"Me?" Asami looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, I don't think she thinks of me in that way. You're dismissing yourself far too readily."

"But I don't deserve anything like that. I need to do more to help her. Like you two." 

Asami frowned. "Bolin, I really don't think-"

"No. I'm not going to try and impress her, I just want to help." Iroh and Asami shared a look. "Why are the water and earth tribes the poorest people here?"

Iroh blinked at him. "I'm... sorry?"

"I've not seen one member of either tribe looking entirely happy," Bolin continued. "They're all street cleaners and snack vendors-"

"And beggars," Asami said. "I noticed too."

"Inequality," Iroh sighed. "Something we need to fix." Fix. Could he have done more for the Earth Kingdom? Not simply helped with charity work and relief efforts at the Republic City border? But if he went back; how much better could he help the kingdom become? "I believe the mood has become more somber. How about questions and answers? Anything you like? And we should really take a look at the Fire Nation museum..."

* * *

"So..." Bolin flushed a little. "If you and Asami ever got married. Just what if," he added hastily as Iroh opened his mouth to protest and Asami glared at him. "Would you take her surname?" he continued despite her.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Oh," Bolin felt a little disappointed. 

"Shame," Asami said. "Iroh Sato has sort of a ring to it. Bit if there though."

"I'm not allowed a surname," Iroh added as they wandered back towards the palace.

"Well, that makes it easier," Asami replied.

"Okay. How about Druk? Did Zuko really get the egg from a dragon cave while saving a turtleduck?" Bolin asked.

Iroh sniggered. "Where did you get that from?"

Bolin scowled. "I knew Mako was lying..."

"Your brother's version is so much better!" Iroh smiled at him. "Really; the truth of the matter is pretty boring. Grandfather just dug up Druk's egg by accident while he was harvesting potatoes."

"Potatoes?" Bolin echoed.

"History can be hilariously mundane," Asami said with a grin.

Mai emerged from a doorway nearby distracting Bolin from his next question. She was dragging a struggling and muddy Yuzu by one arm. "If you don't take a bath," Mai said between grimaces. "The ocean spirit is going to come looking for you and drag you under the sea!"

"No!" Yuzu said.

"Then get in the bath!"

"No! Asami!" Yuzu called towards them. "Help!"

"It's just like going in the sea!" Asami called back. "You should get cleaned up!"

Yuzu stared at her in what might have been betrayal and gave Mai just enough time to haul the girl into another doorway. "I... I never used to like baths when I was a kid," he said to Iroh. "She's an earthbender isn't she?"

"I'm not aware many children like baths," Iroh said softly. "But you are correct." He glanced at Bolin. "Something else you want to know?"

"Who's her mother?" he blinked as Asami glared at him. That was a very personal question come to think of it.

"Ah," Iroh replied. To his surprise the prince smiled. "A secret, but one I trust both of you enough to know." He glanced around as Asami stared at him in surprise. "Could I ask you to first check we are alone?" Bolin nodded and stomped his foot down.

* * *

"Zuzu-" Korra bit back her reaction. Did Azula really once call Zuko that? "-once said a peaceful mental state is essential to bending lightning." Azula sneered. "But what does he know? Fifty years and after all that meditation he still can't do it. So we'll hear no more of that. The key is how readily prepared you are to take a life."

"My hands are not exactly clean," Korra admitted.

"Hand," Azula corrected. Korra winced and counted to ten in her head. "But even so; not the same. Killing someone in a life or death situation is different to an execution. The latter will serve you better. A judgement on the so-called Great Uniter. Can you do that Avatar? Your predecessor would have been reluctant."

"I'm not like Aang," Korra said quietly.

"Good. Because there is no way that he could do this." She sighed. "Since you only have one arm, the chi can't flow as it would do naturally. The loss of your arm has disrupted your balance; left-right, ying-yang. You do not have symmetry. But-" She smiled. "Chi can still flow. At least you have an advantage. If you knew lightning already this would be more difficult - that at least counts in your favour. Now; watch." Azula settled into a familiar stance; near identical to Mako's. The blast of lightning streaked into the sky faster than she could follow. "That is how it has been performed for centuries. Keep it in mind even if you cannot use it. Now; the new method."

Azula kept her left arm beside her as she moved her right arm in a strange flowing motion. As she stamped her left foot down, she jerked her right arm forward and a weaker spark blasted from her fingers. "You see?" Korra nodded. "Now we begin." For the first few days Korra did little but practice the form. She learned how to transfer the chi from her fingers to her arms, from her arms to her belly, from her belly to her leg and her leg to her toe. And then the same sequence in reverse. Difficult; the lengths were different and the chi flowed in an unbalanced way.

Presumably she was getting somewhere - even if Azula had left her alone for three days now. What if the old woman was just toying with her? Iroh insisted this was about expected behavior for her; he too had done nothing but practice forms when he was younger. A week and: "Show me," Azula commanded. Korra gritted her teeth and ran through the chi transfer. The power built inside her and as she jabbed her arm forward for a moment there was a spark- It blinked out of existence and a blast of air rushed past her. Azula sighed. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. Just like Zuzu. Are you sure you are prepared to kill?"

"Yes," Korra growled.

"What kind of expression is that?" Azula demanded. Too much like Ming. Mocking, sneering and enjoying her torment. "Typical water tribe manners. Or lack of them. You're no better than the last Avatar from your kind; an entire life spent womanizing and then somehow expecting sympathy when that alleged love of his life was snuffed out."

"I've had enough," Korra fumed. "Thank you for your time, but I cannot continue." She stormed away.

"Giving up so soon, Avatar?" Azula called.

"No. Just not standing for you treating me like this," she replied over her shoulder.

* * *

"The truth of the matter is not a little embarrassing," Iroh said as Bolin assured him there was no one close enough to hear them. "Despite my reputation now, I was a little less... careful? Shall we say? In my youth." He swallowed. "Yuzu's mother is Princess Yu." The name rang a bell and it took what felt like an absurd time for it to connect. Asami stared at Iroh with her mouth hanging open.

"Princess Yu?" she asked slowly. "As in-"

"Yes. Queen Hou-Ting's niece and the first princess of the Earth Kingdom." He fell silent as Bolin felt like his brain had just stalled. "We were not together any longer when- When it happened. We had not seen each other for some years now, but I still mourned her when I learned of her passing. Yuzu will be told eventually of course. When she is older."

Bolin's stomach churned. He must have seen her in that sea of gore; Yuzu's mother lifeless along with all the other members of the family. And Kuvira unrepentant in the centre. "I... I shouldn't have asked."

Iroh shook his head. "It was just a question. And you have earned my trust in this matter."

"Who else?" Asami asked. "Who else knows?"

"The truth? Not many. My family know about Yuzu of course; a few of our retainers and longer serving servants as well. Tenzin and his siblings - all prepared to guard her if need be. Her parentage?" Iroh shook his head. "You two join the rare company of my immediate family alone. And Yue of course. If anything happens to me - I humbly ask for you to do whatever you can for her."

"If Kuvira ever found out..." Asami shook her head. "I will do everything I can. I promise," she said seizing his hand.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Her mother was a princess. You're a prince..." Bolin said as he stared at Iroh.

"Yes," Iroh said simply. "Yuzu is uniquely placed now to inherit the monarchy of either tribe. She is the rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom throne. She also has essentially the only claim on the title of Firelord in the future."

Bolin's head spun from the sheer scale of the revelation. "Will she become the queen?" he asked weakly.

"Of course not!" Asami snapped. "A five year old as the queen? That's no kind of life for her. She's not some political pawn!"

"But-"

"No," Asami said. "Just no. Not after what Kuvira did before. She's not going to let Yuzu's youth stand in her way. And I doubt others with their eyes on the throne would either."

"I am aware of the issues," Iroh said. "Putting her on the Earth Kingdom throne will of course resolve nothing. But she deserves to know the truth - and have the freedom to make her own choices. I would only hope the world is a kinder place if the time comes."

* * *

Zuko blinked at her. "I'm not sure what you expected from her?"

"I know. I just... It's constant. She enjoys it when I get angry. She looks down on my tribe. She might be the best lightningbender but I cannot respect her as a master," Korra said icily.

"I do understand how you feel," Zuko said. "It is no different to how Azula has treated me since as long as I can remember. No one can force another to have patience - and certainly not when it involves her. She is a produce of her time and upbringing; very difficult to change. The best we can hope for is making peace with her."

"Guess that's it for training then. I messed up big time," Korra said sinking lower into her seat.

"You stood up for yourself," Zuko corrected. "That deserves respect."

"But the fate of the world is at stake! I need that technique!" She groaned and put her head in her hands.

Zuko sighed. "I guess... Well. If you have nothing more to lose; make her think you owe her for the skill. I mean; make her think that without it you will fail. Have her think she's the hero for teaching you."

* * *

"Be honest," Korra said to herself. Azula was at the turtleduck pond again. She turned at her approach and wordlessly watched her. "Master Azula," Korra said at the top of her voice.

Azula winced. "You don't need to yell, my hearing is fine," she snapped.

"I need you to help me. I want to continue my training," Korra replied.

"Insolent child!" Azula replied, her voice cold. "You walked away from your master without being dismissed. Now you come back here without the slightest shred of respect and demand-"

"We can work together. I respected you and received nothing in return. You're the one holding us both back!" Korra said.

"Ah, blaming me? What you learned before is as nothing to what you could possibly discover in your entire lifetime. You learned the most when you stayed quiet," Azula replied.

"Don't you care about the world? When Kuvira marches into Republic City with an ancient spirit giving her power?"

Azula paused a moment before replying. "A problem for the Avatar, not-"

"Fine. So Kuvira will kill me. Who else gets to fight her when she comes? How about Iroh?" Azula flinched. "He already tried that once and look what happened there. So maybe I am weak, and maybe he would be better placed to fight her. You could train him instead." The scowl on Azula's face did not change; her weakness. "But you bear responsibility for all of this. If you and your father had not marched right into the Earth Kingdom, Iroh wouldn't be in this position! He's cleaning up after your mess his whole life. And when he falls, who's next in line?"

"Show me then. Attack me with your lightning." Azula snapped.

"What?" Korra gaped.

"Show me what you can do. If you are unable to muster an attack you are a waste of my time," Azula said.

"Look, I don't want to-"

"Maybe you can't then. If you cannot strike me now, then you never will be able to-"

"But, the turtleducks?" Korra tried desperately.

Azula barely glanced at them. "Considerate of other life when facing your nemesis? That will only serve to get you killed." Korra took a deep breath and ran through the drill from start to finish. But no sooner had she produced the spark then it exploded once again. "I grow tired of this, Avatar." Korra tried again, and for a moment the spark worked, jumping from her hand and into the ground. "Aim at me."

"I'm not going to kill you," Korra said shaking her head.

"You think me so weak? In any case, if you can not aim at me, how then can you aim at the Great Uniter? She was once your friend, no?" Azula asked. Her hand flicked and a barrage of blue fire threatened to overwhelm Korra. It took all her concentration to continue evading the strikes; to bend lightning at the same time? Impossible. "Attack!" Azula snarled, her attacks coming quicker and ever more relentless. Smoke filled the air, parts of the palace on fire once again. "I will let this place burn with everyone in it if you can't do it!" Korra clenched her teeth, searching for an opening, an opportunity. Nothing. "As weak as he was! Even he could stand up to my father. Better than you. You deserve to lose!" Korra tumbled around the other side of the pond as Azula slowed her attack for a moment. "I could end you here Avatar. Advance the cycle; I could teach your earth kingdom-self to lightningbend. Maybe she'll have more of a backbone!" Korra screamed and stabbed her arm forward the spark snapping straight at Azula. A touch of a grin there as the bolt arced up into the sky. "Two out of one hundred." She shook her head. "You would be dead long before your third attempt. Neither will your opponent give you so many opportunities to strike. That is all for today. We resume tomorrow, but if you show no improvement - there is little more I can teach you."

"Master Azula, thank-" Azula held up a hand.

"Save your thanks. I am not doing this for you," she said pointedly. Azula stared at something over Korra's shoulder; she turned to find Zuko beside Asami, nervous smiles frozen and hands paused mid-applause. The old woman sneered at them. "Don't celebrate too soon. The Great Uniter will strike her dead before she can get one hit in." Azula stalked away leaving an awkward silence in her wake. At Zuko's gesture servants darted around the garden extinguishing the smoldering fires.

"Again, I would stress the importance of not training here. And preferable somewhere without wood," he said.

"Sorry," Korra grimaced.

"Still, despite my sister's words, I do feel congratulations are in order. You have done very well Korra," Zuko added. 

"Thank you."

"Stunning achievement," Asami said smiling. She glanced at Zuko. "Any chance I can get Korra on her own? We need to talk about a few things." She seemed kind of excited.

* * *

The well had been part of the palace for as long as anyone could remember; a towering structure, set a little away from the main building. The builders seemed reluctant to recognise the necessity of water to everyone - even the firebenders who ruled the palace. Bolin sighed and leant back against the the storage drum at the top. How long would he hold out? No way was she going to come. "Bolin"? His heart lurched. So anxious he had paid no attention to any of the sensations on the ground nearby. He could feel her now, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

"Korra..." She peered up at him and clambered up the side before he could reply. "I was hoping we could talk?"

"Is this about the fight?" Korra smiled gently. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not about that. Well, not really. Sorta. But-" he shook his head. "There's something else."

"Go on?" Korra prompted as she settled beside him. She smelt so good, felt so warm even just sat beside him.

"I... I know you want to keep me safe, but... Korra, I really am glad you want to make sure I'm okay, but I want to live my life. So, please don't hold me back. I'm strong and I can protect myself now." He took a deep breath. "When we go back to Republic City, I'm going to join the United Forces."

Korra blinked at him for a moment. "That's what you want to do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've rested long enough. I need to help the Earth Kingdom and everyone still there. The war is far from over. I figure I'm strong enough again."

"That's... Well. If you need to." She smiled. "I'm sorry I held you back." Korra looked at him carefully for a moment. "You're too much of a hero. I... I can't tell you I won't be worried, but I support you. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too," Bolin said, and fumbled for her hand. "And you're still my hero."

"It's not like we can't see each other though? I mean, you're just across the bay, and I can fly out to see you - probably. I should try that..." she mumbled.

"There's more too," Bolin said and took a deep breath. "I really liked you. For a while," he said. Korra's face flushed but she did not look surprised? But now he had finally said it after so many fantasies of how and when. And predictably it was not proceeding how it did in his favorite fantasies. She had not swept him off his feet or kissed him or told him she loved him or hurried him to a bed... "I want to go out with you and see things." He sighed. "But-" Her face fell as soon as he said it. Now his chest hurt as he forced himself to keep going. "I can't do that yet. I need more time first. The past few months have been hard and it's not over yet."

"I... I understand," Korra replied. "I can't do something like that yet either."

"But I don't know how long I will need and so... don't wait for me. Be free." Was there any way to ask her? If she did feel the same way about him he did about her?

"I'm already free," Korra smiled. "But if you need it, take all the time you need. When you come back, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," he said, startled as Korra leaned into him and caught his lips with hers. Korra's scent enveloped him, her lips softer than anything he had ever felt. Her hand pressed against his chest as her lips moved, his moving with them. Her breathe tickled his cheek and he tried vainly to decide what to do with his arms. She pulled back; he must have looked mystified.

"Just to make sure you do come back," she said. "And... Could you stay with me? Tonight?"

Bolin blinked. Had she really just...?

* * *

Bolin liked her. He had said it without prompting in complete earnest. And his words somehow made her body heat up. Just like Asami had when they were kissing or cuddling or-. And now spending a similar time with Bolin was sounding pretty good. This was how it worked wasn't it? When you liked someone? Bolin kept glancing around as they walked hand in hand back to her room. They saw no servants, none of their friends. It was like they were the only people in the world. Somehow being alone with her made him calmer even as her heart raced. He was staring at the bed oddly. Similar thoughts to her then. But how to start this? Kissing? Asami always started with kissing. And after the kissing was more kissing; more and more to the point Korra felt she might melt. She wanted that for Bolin. She could do this.

Korra lead Bolin to sit on the bed with her, Bolin flushing crimson. Somehow asking as she had with Asami was too much. Why? Why could she not simply ask Bolin to have sex with her? She cupped his face with her hand. No. It had been different with Asami; neither of them had been wearing a thing at the time. Maybe she should get undressed first? Bolin touched her hand and smiled; kind and shy. She smiled back and he looked too happy. Far too happy to add something complicated like sex to proceedings. No lust in his eyes. Was this not good enough? "Let's lie down," Korra suggested.

She shuffled up the bed, still fully clothed and Bolin squeezed onto the remaining space. Korra curled around him as he faced away. Idle conversations, sleep not welcome just yet. So many questions; what would it be like to join the army? Sadly there was little chance of Bolin being under Iroh's command - he would likely wind up in a special team thanks to his lavabending.

"Team?" Korra asked. "Aren't you the only one in the world?" Bolin just smiled over his shoulder. "You'll come visit, right?"

"During leave. But... I don't think I get that for like two months," he replied. She could visit him, but maybe it would be best to let him concentrate.

"We could write! Tenzin has a hawk and I can probably ask to borrow one?" Korra said.

"We'll do that," Bolin said. "I'll write whenever I can." This was turning into one of Asami's romance novels. Well. Not quite. If it was one of Asami's romance novels, Bolin would have gotten all her clothes off by now and turned out to be some kind of latent sex god and she would have woken up the entire palace with her moaning. Korra buried her head against Bolin's neck as her cheeks flushed. It sounded fun at least. Or maybe it was like one of the other amazingly chaste novels? Like the other story about the eighty-nine letters and the girl who never gave up on the soldier. Ever after five years without any kind response. Korra grimaced. She did not want that fate. That one had annoyed her no end. 

"Hope I don't disappoint them," Bolin murmured.

"Disappoint?" Korra said raising her head a little. "Why would you?"

"I don't know. Just nerves, I guess."

"Bolin, after everything you did in the Earth Kingdom you'll be fine. Most people people seem to enter the army around your age so it's not like you'll be on your own or be left behind," Korra said as she lay her head back on the pillow.

"I keep forgetting you're only a year older," Bolin replied.

"That's me. Just a nineteen year old Avatar. Shame I never did get a normal life; school might have been fun. We might have been in the same school - and made a career out of pro-bending too," Korra grinned. "But... I really do admire you."

"Me?" Bolin asked confused. "What for?"

"You've done so much and become so great despite your past. All your problems and set backs. It's just... amazing. Like, I might be the Avatar, Iroh might be the Fire Nation prince and Asami was all set to inherit her father's company- But we had all that arranged for us. It was waiting for us to get to it. You didn't have anything like that. Just like your fortune; you forged your own destiny."

"Korra... I... Thank you," Bolin squirmed back against her and she squeezed him tight. He seemed to drift off soon after. Kuvira would likely attack at the peak of Harmonic Convergence. But if she attacked before then, she might need to go to the Earth Kingdom alongside Bolin. No. No thinking of that tonight. Now it was just the two of them alone together.

* * *

"Avatar Korra!" Zuko called as he hurried towards her the next morning. "If I might ask you to keep the situation with my sister calm enough that the risk of the palace burning down is minimal?"

"I certainly hope it will remain so. At least I can lightningbend - even if it's not very well yet." Korra grimaced. "Sorry about the mess."

Zuko chuckled. "A necessary burden I am sure we can tolerate. You are privileged to see her like this you know. Even talking to her as you have been would be nothing short of impossible before you were born. I admit it is sometimes difficult to see just what her intentions are, but at least she has helped you."

"Think I was just lucky," Korra replied.

"Possibly. But until now it would be unthinkable for her to do something for the good of the world rather than her nation or her family."

"I still need more practice," Korra said smiling. She frowned. "But I need to return to my uncle for some important Avatar stuff. Not like I can control the Avatar State yet."

"Ah!" Zuko said smiling. "Your uncle is not the only one who may be able to help you there..."

Korra blinked. "Wait. Toph said. You? You can train me spiritually?"

"Indeed I can," Zuko said bowing. "If I might once again become a teacher to the Avatar?"

"Of course!" Korra said. "I'd be honored!"


	17. Raava

Every step still hurt. The prosthetic foot still felt alien, different, a clumsy addition to her leg. But she could move. A spurt of metalbending with each step helped. Kuvira leant against the wall for a second, waiting for the pain to subside. She pushed herself upright quickly as Bataar approached.

"Kuvira!" he said. No questions, no comments. Good. "General Yeun and several of the others are increasingly dissatisfied with the treaty." He blinked as she stared at him. "Should we demote them? Or would you like a different form of punishment?"

"No." Kuvira fought back the pain as she stood upright. "If they have legitimate concerns we should address them. Call them for a meeting. Immediately." She needed rest, needed to sit down. But she could not afford to show any weakness. She moved at a slower pace as Bataar bustled off, moving as quickly as she could on her stiff leg. The first one to the meeting - something of a change to normal. She smiled to herself, but the levity faded as the generals filed in after Bataar. They all looked at her like she was weaker, less competent. Her loss at Omashu had coloured her reputation; she needed to be as respected as she had been before. They had to understand the treaty was no cowardly gesture.

"Good afternoon," she said as everyone sat down.

"Good afternoon, Great Uniter," General Yeun said. "I am sure we are all pleased to see you in such good health."

"Have I ever not been?" Kuvira said, keeping her expression bright. She would show them who was weak. "I see that you are all also in good health."

Her sentiment seemed to confuse him for a moment but it passed. "Yes..." he said slowly.

"I am aware that some of you are less than happy with the treaty we presented to Republic City?" she asked. That got a succession of quick looks across the table and a certain amount of shuffling. Fear too; they had been underestimating her when they raised their worry before. Useful - mostly. Now she needed honesty and fear would be an impediment. "Relax. I wish to hear your honest opinions." She gestured and the two kenpeitai walked out. "See? No one is going to slit your throat if you tell me something you don't think I want to hear." Yeun looked visibly shaken and he stayed quiet as General Naru spoke up, her heart fluttering at a frantic pace.

"Some of us," she glanced around the table, everyone but Kuvira carefully not meeting her gaze. "Feel we should not have bothered with the treaty. If we attack now, the United Forces would be completely unable to stand against our army. The Avatar is still recovering and has yet to complete her training. We should take this opportunity while we still have it." Naru swallowed as she sat back.

Kuvira nodded slowly. "How many of you agree with her statement." She raised her hand. "Be careful - I want a response from each of you. And I will know if you are lying." Just under half of the assembled generals raised their hands. "Thank you." 

Naru leant forward. "Why do we delay?"

Not the Avatar; if she was still incomplete she would fall once Kuvira faced her; even without Harmonic Convergence. "Firstly, I am pleased that your dedication to the cause is to strong. Your faith in our Empire and our army is to be applauded. And you do not fear the Avatar; would that many armies in the past could have such confidence in themselves. She will not be easy to confront. There is every chance she has regained the ability to bend both earth and fire. My victory over her in Omashu-" She waved a hand dismissively. "-she was weak then. To confront her I must be her equal at her full strength. I must bridge the gap to the spirit world as she does. And then we will have no need for her any longer - or her successors." The thought terrified most of them, hearts skipping beats and unease radiating from the generals. "We delay so we can succeed. The Avatar can be killed; but it is better to ensure she can never come back - her successor may undo everything we have struggled and sacrificed for." So much fear, but not one dissenting voice. A peace treaty versus the intended elimination of the Avatar. "So. We delay so we can strengthen our army to meet them head on, so I can eliminate the Avatar for the rest of time."

"Is such a thing possible?" Naru asked.

"Oh yes," Kuvira smiled. "The Avatar is not all powerful and neither is the sequence of rebirths guaranteed. We will win." She leant back on her chair. "Now; is there anything else you wish to discuss?" The generals shook their heads, most still nervous and terrified. "Dismissed." Varrick pushed into the room as the others filed out. "Ah, Varrick. How goes production?"

"Special weapons will be ready in a few weeks," he replied. "I've got the delays down to a minimum, but there's a limit on what I can produce. I need a budget increase."

Not just money; the material components were using up the Earth Empire's mineral resources at a shocking speed. Another factor in the removal of the deadlock in the end; they simply could not keep producing the weaponry. "Halt production for now. I want the stockpile tested and checked."

"But-"

"Upon victory you can have all the resources you want. As of now, you have enough. Work with that." She glared at him and Varrick soon dropped his gaze. He stalked out of the room and Kuvira glanced at Bataar still sat at the back of the room. "Thoughts?"

Bataar pushed his glasses up his nose. "The citizenry all fully endorse the treaty; most wish for peace above the success of the Empire. Army recruitment is lower than it has been to date since the signing. Should we mobilize the earthbenders?"

"No." He looked at her questioningly. "We cannot afford rebellions. We have enough problems with insurgencies. We need... we need a unifying factor."

"Propoganda?" Bataar asked.

"Yes." Could she trust the Avatar to remain patient enough? The girl she traveled to rescue Sato with was the type to grow tired of waiting and throw herself into conflict. Not what she wanted right now; anything that could or would anger the Avatar was to be avoided - nothing that would draw her attention or aggression. The prisoners; if they released them, it might appease the world for now. If she still came - Kuvira needed to hide until Harmonic Convergence was at it's peak.

A kenpei rushed in without knocking. She spoke before Kuvira could rebuke her. "Great Uniter; we have located Opal Beifong."

* * *

The woman in the pawn shop peered at Zhu Li's silver ring, her expression just short of condescending. "One hundred," she said after a frustrating pause.

"One-fifty," Zhu Li shot back.

"One-twenty," the woman replied, her fingernails clacking against the counter as she drummed her fingers.

"The Earth Empire currently holds all the provinces with silver mines," Zhu Li said in a quiet, level voice. "The price of silver is only going to go up. One-thirty-five." She was so different now; Zhu Li seemed to be always soft-spoken and gentle the odd times she heard her speak at all. Here she was firm and seemingly completely at ease.

"One-thirty-five," the woman replied with a nod. She put the ring somewhere behind the counter and slammed the yuan notes onto the counter. By Opal's reckoning it could keep them fed and in accommodation for at least another two weeks. "I'll give you three hundred for the glasses," the woman added as Zhu Li folded the notes away.

Zhu Li pushed the frames slightly further up her nose. "These are not for sale," she replied. The shopkeeper waved dismissively and Zhu Li hurried from the shop, Opal on her heels. Not surprising she did not take the offer; Zhu Li could barely see anything without the lenses. As helpful as the money would have been, it would have left her taking care of her companion almost completely - no way either could fully support the other.

Wutai was busy at this time of day - Opal was still not used to the crowds even after the long month and the myriad odd jobs they had taken just to survive here. One filthy, cramped and gloomy room above a tea shop housed both of them on the same futon. A far cry from luxuries afforded to both in the past. They were free though - no one seemed to have tracked them here. As noisy as the tea shop could get in the day-time, at least it did not stay open late. After the shop shut its doors it was at least quiet in the upstairs room; their sanctuary for now. Opal's stomach growled as they passed street vendors selling - well, it did not matter. It all smelt delicious, all made her mouth water. Smells and smoke and delicacies all right there. They could afford just one treat, right? Zhu Li seemed intent on buying more instant noodles. Disappointing, but it made sense. The ring had been a stop-gap to keep them going. Squandering what they had got for it seemed a bad plan.

They were frustratingly still trapped here. The original plan of sticking to the cover of the forest soon proved impossible as the Empire's forces obliterated the forest a week after their arrival. There was nothing but tree-stumps and a train track - constructed, operated and heavily trafficked by the Empire. No cover, and ever opportunity for capture if they went that way. The only effective remaining option was a ferry ride down the Pasig River; not cheap for one - for both it was more money than they might save in a year without food. There had to be another way, but what? She insisted she was fine at Zhu Li's questioning look and they took their new supplies back home. No work for either today, and they had checked for employment just that morning. They both slumped onto the futon after stacking the noodles neatly with the rest of the food resulting in a slightly larger pile of noodles. Odd how this was becoming the norm. Zhu Li stared at the hand she wore the ring on.

"Can I ask you something?" Opal asked after a pause. Zhu Li said nothing but nodded. "The ring... Was it special?"

"A gift. Varrick gave it to me on my last birthday," she said after a pause.

Opal leant up on one arm and stared at her friend. "Really?"

"He told me it reminded him of me." Zhu Li smiled briefly as she glanced at Opal who was rethinking what she assumed about the pair's relationship. "Not like that; it's because it was cold, dull and hard. He never thought of me like that."

"That's horrible though! You're nothing like that!" Opal retorted.

"Thank you. To be fair, he did not say it quite like that, though I doubt you would approve of his choice of words." Zhu Li glanced at her. "Devoid of warmth, colour and softness."

Opal huffed. "That is exactly as bad!" She clenched her fists. "He makes me so mad! And he was completely wrong; you're the exact opposite of all those things."

"Thank you," Zhu Li nodded, the trace of a smile appearing on her lips.

"He should have said something nicer," Opal continued flopping onto her back. "Something like it would be difficult to find someone else like you. Or I appreciate everything you've done for me. Or-" She sighed. "You're pretty unique."

"Ah, but Opals are far harder to come by," Zhu Li replied.

The words made Opal's cheeks burn for a moment. "If we could get somewhere nicer to live," she began to change the subject. "I don't like this room much, but I kind of like it here in the city?" Working on soil analysis turned out to be more fun that expected; figuring out the best location for crop placement and how to avoid flash-floods in the future. Zhu Li at least was in her element; her knack for fixing and altering machinery was a stupendous boom. Since arriving she had begun working on an irrigation pump to help the farmers. "I mean, if we weren't on the run, and we had a bit more money. I could stay here quite happily. Maybe I could try and teach people to read and write - not just write things down for them. Maybe when the war is over; Zaofu can spare some teachers." Only now had it become clear just how isolated Zaofu was, how apart from the rest of the Earth Kingdom they had been. The stark contrast between her home and this village was startling - the world was far different to how she thought.

"It is an attractive idea," Zhu Li said, studying the ceiling. "I would not mind a similar career." She sniffed and made a face. "But definitely somewhere nicer. The oil in the air is less than pleasant." She stared into space. "Could we get a cottage? Somewhere just outside of the town, with a garden. Or... just somewhere with fresher air."

The two of them living together. Like this but nicer. "Definitely a plan for the future then-" Zhu Li moved like lightning and grabbed her wrist. Opal fell silent; someone was running up the stairs. Zhu Li was scrabbling beneath the futon for the single dagger they had for defense. Opal's heart sank; they should be safe here - no; she wanted to be safe here. Her heart hammered in her chest as Zhu Li crept towards the door. The footsteps halted outside the door and someone knocked on it. Neither said a word. 

"Juri? Shiori?" Li; one the tea-shop waiters. "Are you in there? Please, if you are; you need to get out of here."

Zhu Li let out a sigh of relief and padded closer to the door. "What has happened?"

"Earth Empire in the town; they said they're looking for enemies of the state. They had this poster with you and Juri's names on it. Well. It looked a lot like you anyway. But it said your names were-"

"Thank you for telling us," Zhu Li cut him off as she shot Opal a glance. Enough of a sign; she began grabbing at their belongings and forcing them into their bags. "Please; don't get yourself into any more problems on our account."

"Never liked the idea of the Earth Empire," Li said. "Don't know why they want you, but..." He sighed. "There's an ostrich-horse out back. Take it and go." He rushed away before Zhu Li could even thank him. There was very little to pack and they were both ready to go in moments. 

Zhu Li listened at the door. Satisfied she opened it and lead them down the stairs, the noise of the shop covering their footsteps. "When this is over, we'll come back and repay them," Zhu Li said as they padded down the stairs.

"Yeah," Opal replied with a sigh. Goodbye Wutai. "So where now?"

"Very little choice," Zhu Li said. "I think we'll need to take the long way around. We should head for the southern forest."

Opal’s nerves slowly subdued as they shuffled through the crowded streets as fast as they were able. For every step, they seemed that much closer to escape. A hand clamped around her wrist, someone pushing roughly past her to grab Zhu Li. “Got you,” someone sneered behind her. She span around to see a man in an Earth Empire uniform leering at her. She tried to kick him, but rock enclosed her leg before she could move. No. Not now. They had been so close. Despair set in as they marched her she and Zhu Li towards the town square. A large group of obviously Fire Nation nationalists and a handful of Earth Kingdom citizens were likewise restrained.

The men tied Zhu Li alongside Opal on a metal fence, unable to do much but watch a regular patron of their tea shop refuge gleefully receive a roll of money from what looked like the commander of the group. Opal strained her bonds, but the rope was thick and offered no give. Caught and ready to see Kuvira soon enough. No. She glanced around. No one was paying them special attention - nor were there copies of the poster in sight. If they could hide who they were – at least they could avoid facing the Great Uniter.

* * *

Dragon riding was a very different experience to both Oogi and Asami's biplane. Not simply scaled versus fur or a padded seat; the movements of the creature was so distinct. It was at least now clear why Asami had enjoyed it so much and sought to replicate the experience - however imperfectly - with her invention. Even if she did match the speed, it would not be quite like this. Pity he was not the most comfortable creature to perch on; Korra clung to his scaly hide as the air rushed past them at a shocking speed. Conversation had been difficult, but she was not bored - like the plane-flight with Asami, the almost overwhelming vistas below them were entertainment enough. "We're at the Western Air Temple," Zuko called over his shoulder breaking her from her reverie. Korra squinted into the rushing air.

Ahead of them a deep gorge seemed to plummet towards the centre of the planet, the bottom lost in a thick mist. There was a ground down there, right? It seemed like you might fall forever if you slipped. Korra shook herself. It was one thing to hear Zuko describe the architecture and construction of the temple; quite another to see it in person. The sheer size of the construction and how it was carved into the canyon wall - and nothing between the edge and the uncertain depths below. Safe enough when everyone there should be an airbender, but for anyone else. Korra shivered. Heights did not faze her, but there was something about the temple... "What do you think?" Zuko asked as Druk dived lower. 

"Definitely the most unique of the temples," Korra said. "Kinda glad the others weren't like this one..."

"You'll get used to it!" Zuko replied as they rushed past the vast statues carved into the rock. Korra caught a glimpse of Avatar Yangchen among them as Druk flapped his wings and they slowed. She stared back; she looked very different here than the rendition Korra had seen on Air Temple Island. The dragon lowered his head, allowing Zuko and Korra to slip from his back. Korra winced as she stood up; far less comfortable than other methods. Somehow Zuko was walking normally - practice presumably. A group of acolytes quickly welcomed them, offered refreshments and lead both of them to their quarters. 

Korra leaned out the window of her room. Mid-way down the canyon wall; nothing but rock in all directions aside from a thin line of greenery on the opposite wall so far away. So this was the place Aang began practicing firebending - and when Zuko became part of Team Avatar. "Lot of history here," she murmured. There was no set plan for the rest of the day; Zuko wanted to begin the next morning - for now he advised she meditate in preparation. Korra met up with again when it was time for dinner and conversation soon turned to the last time they had been at the temple. Or at least; Zuko and the Avatar.

"I still can't believe it's been so long? I remember-" Zuko smiled. "Sorry. I suspect Bolin would have told you all the stories a hundred times over. He must have told you about how I begged Aang and his friends to accept me into the group. Right here." He frowned and looked around. "Well; over there." He pointed.

"I have," Korra said carefully staring at the unremarkable patch of rock the older man pointed at. "But I would like to hear your version too. If nothing else I keep learning that everyone's of the past is a slightly different."

"Very well. Well, as you know the day of black sun had just ended..." Zuko grew increasingly more animated as his retelling went on. "...and of course they were suspicious. Rightfully so! I spent so long trying to capture them and the things I did..." He shook his head. "At least Toph knew I was being honest at the time. And..." Zuko grimaced. "I had to go and burn her feet, didn't I."

"Sounds like you were pretty good friends," Korra said.

"Tolerably so," Zuko said. "No, that's unfair. She was just... Toph was unlike anyone I had met before. Still the most powerful earthbender I have ever seen."

"And not even death can stop her." She grinned.

"That was a shock the first time she spoke to me in the spirit world," Zuko agreed. "She never changes."

That night Korra stared at the blank page in front of her and tapped her pen against it. What to say? Well. Normal introduction for one thing. 'Dear Bolin' she wrote. She was getting somewhere. Well. She had written the easy part. Now what? Korra stared at the two words for a long time. Only a handful of days had passed since she last saw Bolin. And barely anything had happened. Had he ridden on Druk? She could tell him about that. Korra picked up her pen and stopped. How to even begin to put into words the experience of flying on a dragon like that? She put the pen down. Writing felt like an obligation; she had to, no, she wanted to. But it should not be long until she saw him again. Her training should not take much more than a month to complete. She sighed. Maybe he would like to hear about the huge statue of Avatar Yangchen? And the view from her window, and the temple- Korra scribbled whatever sprang to mind, grimacing and side-eyeing her own writing with frequent paused. Was he going to want to read about any of this? A bit about flying on Druk, mentioning Zuko's presence and done. She fought the impulse to crumple the entire note into a ball and toss it away. No; she needed practice - and this was her first try. Hopefully later replies would be better. She tied the completed note to Hawky the Thirteenth; Zuko had been smiling the previous day as he recounted the bird's ancestry. All the way from the spur of the moment purchase by Sokka to the bird that had come with them from the palace.

And now nothing more to do but sleep. The dream seemed to begin the moment she shut her eyes. A stranger; a woman stared at her. She was not water tribe, not Fire Nation, not Earth Kingdom and not Air Nomad. She was like no person Korra had ever seen. Her skin was as dark as night and covered with pin-pricks of light glittering like distant stars. Her hair was the colour of moonlight and her eyes shifted; deep blue at first and a moment later they were as green as the grass around Republic City. Now they a deep, wine red. The robe hanging from her shoulders seemed to flow like water, plain aside from a single symbol glowing in the centre of her chest. Familiar; just like the design she had seen on her own body after talking to Wan. Who was she? The answer came unbidden - as if she had known all along. Raava. The woman smiled the moment the thought entered Korra's head and nodded. She smiled and spoke. "Korra." Korra blinked awake to find the morning sun blazing in through the window. Time to begin.

* * *

Zuko glanced around the top of the cliff. Again. "No," he said peering at the ground. "This has to be where my campfire was."

"Is... is that important?" Korra asked, following his gaze. The darker patch of rock just looked like... a darker patch of rock.

He shook his head. "No. No, just... Reminiscing. A significant moment that day." Zuko cleared his throat. "You do at least have if nothing else, a familiarity with the nature of this training? Or, I suppose, you know the stories of Aang's own attempts to open his chakras and gain control of the Avatar State?"

"Yes; Tenzin had a few scrolls on the matter. He... encouraged me to read them." Korra grimaced at the memory of so many similar, near identical accounts and theories. "Though... like a lot of things I guess its very different reading about it to being with someone who knows about them - and actually experiencing it myself."

"Indeed." Zuko's shoulders hunched a little. "Though I feel I should note I successfully trained myself - Aang at least had the advantage of a Guru to help him. I am no Guru, but I know of no one else with as much experience in the spirit world save your uncle. However, I feel certain we can succeed in this endeavor. We will take the training one step at a time. To begin we will open the Earth chakra; the one deals with survival and is blocked by fear."

He gestured at her to sit; he sat opposite her in the lotus position. "So, I just meditate?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Clear your mind and overcome the fears in your life."

"Okay," She nodded. Far too much fear in her life. The Red Lotus; fear of capture, fear of detection. And related; the consequences of their lies - fear of those in Republic City. So many instances of fear. The moment she found herself facing Zaheer in Asami's mansion. The metalbenders with their cables in the aftermath of her attack. Still not her worst fear; the still painful horror of the combined forces of P'Li's combustion attack and Ghazan's lava. Her parents in danger. Bolin falling from the balloon and no hope of reaching him in time. The air had moved her fast enough then; more power than the tiny influence she had on the element before. So many awful memories - however well they ultimately ended. Asami almost choked on her own blood then; wheezing and spluttering from her injury; water had come from the air to let her heal. Repeating such an action still seemed almost beyond her. Fear; for both herself and her loved ones. A battle was coming and they all seemed to take part in the fighting as well. And she needed to accept that, accept that she might lose then, but it was their own decision to do so. Fear should not hold her or them back. Something shifted and... a sense of peace flooded through her. Korra let out a shuddering breath. 

"You have taken the first step," Zuko said. "Excellent. Something was different now, something almost indefinable. The earth chakra was open, but what did that mean really? Maybe when the last was open she would feel different? As it was, the difference was there but- No. She could not articulate how things had changed. "We must change locations to prepare for the next opening. There is a waterfall not far from here." Korra followed Zuko as he lead the way. The river snaked between trees and spilt down into the gorge somewhere far distant to the temple. "The Water chakra," Zuko said as they settled beside the waterfall. "This chakra deals with pleasure; feelings of guilt will blodk it."

Guilt was painful - more painful than fear. She had injured her own family and they lay helpless at her mercy on the collapsed floor of the mansion in Republic City. The night her uncle almost died at her hand; her aunt and cousins too. Had circumstances been a little different she might have killed Kuvira that night. How different things would be. She could have stopped so much before it even began. A lot of people injured and dead because of her. "I hurt... everyone," she murmured. "Everyone in the world."

"No one blames you," Zuko said softly.

"Don't they?"

"It might feel like that, but people say and do things they do not really mean," Zuko said smoothly. "The guilt you feel stems from other factors does it not?"

"It does. I know that. But I can't not think about it." Korra sighed. "But I need to don't I? I need to let go."

"What you must do is forgive yourself," Zuko said. "Don't let it hold you back any longer."

Korra frowned. Accept the past and move past it; move forwards. Visions of Mako falling limply to the floor after the crack of bright white light. The result of Amon's actions, not hers. Her fault was more her pause at the top of the cliff; the moment she tried to give up and avoid her own responsibility. She gasped as the same shifting sensation came, a more intense feeling of peace flowing somewhere deep inside. She opened her eyes; Zuko was smiling at her again. "Thank you," she said.

He shook his head. "You are doing all the work. I am merely your guide to each - what each one represents it and what causes the blocks. Which does not detract from the good progress you have made. Come - we will open the next inside the temple." They moved back below the cliff and into a partially restored section of the structure. The additions and fixes to the walls, floors and ceiling were obvious; a slightly clumsy filling in of cracks - and with in one corner a newer pillar meshed awkwardly with the existing structures. "The fire nation and the air nomads once fought a terrible battle here. I do not feel it necessary to dwell on the outcome of that incident."

Korra shivered. "No. No, I know what happened."

Zuko sighed as he sat down. "I apologise; an unnecessary distraction from the matter at hand. We will now concentrate on the fire chakra. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame." Just as Korra was about to close her eyes Zuko sighed again. "For me this is a constant reminder of my nation and my family's shameful past. I have learned - eventually - to accept it."

"But it wasn't you-" Korra began.

"We still bear the responsibilities of what came before us," Zuko replied with a smile. "Everything Kyoshi, Roku and Aang did - their actions are your actions in the end. And in the same way, I am defined by my family. This chakra is the one I had the most trouble opening."

Harsh words in the ruins of Ba Sing Se; her own directed at a startled Asami. Her precious friend who cared so much for her and whom she had driven to the Fire Nation with anger to suffer through her hardships alone and the beginning of so much suffering. No. Asami forgave her - she had moved on, moved past the terrible nature of her time there. She was comfortable around Korra - just as she was around Asami. Things were so much better now; their time before she regained firebending had been glorious and wonderful. She felt no shame about Asami. The shift and flow seemed to resonate though her body, each sensation more powerful than the last. On the cusp of bliss and a wonderfully relaxed feeling. "Not so hard," Korra murmured.

"I would be surprised if we reacted to the chakras in the same way. I imagine your responses are very different to Aang's." Zuko's face grew stern. "Be wary of over-confidence. You may find other chakras harder than I did."

He lead her deeper into the temple. Fewer additions to the structure and far fewer instances of repair. The room Zuko stopped in seemed almost unchanged for decades. An enormous frieze covered one wall of the chamber. One half depicted an air nomad mother dying as she gave birth to a daughter; the adjacent half showed the reverse. If Korra understood correctly, the mother in the second panel adopted and took care of the child from the first. "Love is more powerful than grief," Korra read from the inscription beneath it. "It's... beautiful."

"When Aang passed away-" Zuko swallowed awkwardly. "I think this was the other chakra I had the most trouble with. It was his native element and so-" He grimaced. "In the end I was able to find love in my friends and family. And thanks to that love I know I can once again meet Aang. So; the air chakra. This chakra represents love. It is blocked by grief." Grief; Mako's death and the collapse of the cavern on top of Bolin. Korra took a shaky breath. There was fear here too; fear as he held the ceiling above his head, kept it from crushing them both. And she had not been able to do a thing to help him. No. Focus. Move past the guilt. She clenched her teeth. Nothing; no shifting, no feeling of peace. Her chakra was still blocked. Korra opened her eyes. "Korra?" Zuko asked.

"Sorry. It keeps coming back. Mako..." She shook her head, growling in frustration. "I'll try again-"

"No." Zuko shook his head. "Rest for now; you made good progress today. We should have taken a break long before this."

"But I need to do this-" Korra protested.

"You cannot force the chakras to open," Zuko said quietly. "Calm, peaceful meditation is essential. As you are now... Leave it for today."

"But I don't understand," Korra said desperately. "I let them go - I had to; they were stopping me getting to the Spirit World before. But now; it's like I never moved forward at all. Like I was just fooling myself before."

"Moving forward does not mean forgetting. The past can never be erased; as much as we may insist otherwise, our previous actions will continue to haunt us for the rest of our lives. This is unavoidable. What you must understand is how important it is to deal with your feelings and the truth. Do you still blame yourself?" Zuko asked.

"No," Korra said firmly. "No, I know it was all Amon's fault."

"But you did not think the same way before, did you?"

Once the notion had dominated her thoughts; things were different now. "Yeah," she said. "I know otherwise now. Thank you, Zuko. I promise I'll do better tomorrow."

* * *

The whistle shredded his dreams apart. Bolin scrambled upright alongside his fellow soldiers and stood to attention. Experience had long since shown how important a quick response was. A new commander strode down the centre of the barracks- Wait. Was that Bumi? Tenzin's brother stared tight-lipped at each groggy soldier in turn, correcting posture where required and staring deep into their eyes. Bumi stopped in front of one soldier and asked her name.

"Sir, Shinohara, sir!" she replied.

"Why is your shirt torn, private?" he asked. She glanced down at the tear.

"Sir, accident at training, sir!" Shinohara replied.

"And why did you not mend it immediately?" She opened her mouth to reply and Bumi talked right over her. "Get a sewing kit and fix it right now. You have a minute Shinohara and every second more is an additional push-up that everyone in this barrack will do." The girl fumbled in the trunk beside her bed. "A tear will grow worse every day. Do not allow the threat to grow! Fix it immediately. That goes for all of you."

"Sir, yes sir," Bolin chorused with the others. Shinohara took exactly one minute and forty-two seconds to fix her shirt. Not too bad, but the extra push-ups were frustrating.

"You need to learn to shave properly," Bumi growled at another recruit. That got a few titters. "What's so funny?" Bumi demanded. The laughter died immediately. "If he can't even use a razor, how can he be expected to handle a sword? Well?" He stared around and no one said a word. "All of you, outside. Fifty laps of the training ground. Move, move, move!" Bumi stalked from the room as the soldiers hastily pulled on their boots and hurried towards the door.

Early evening was the first opportunity Bolin had to even just sit and relax. Writing seemed almost beyond him; so tired, every muscle in his body burning. No. He had to do this; for Korra. 

'Dear Korra, training for the army is so much harder than probending. We have to run a thousand steps every morning, eat breakfast and then spend almost every second of the rest of the day on training. At least after dinner we actually get a bit of time off! There's just so much discipline; they even get mad if you waste a single grain of rice! And Bumi is super-scary when he's at work. Any irresponsibility is met with punishment. But, despite that, it is kind of fun - I feel like this is the first step to doing something useful. I imagine you being here too. You'd have no problem with any of this; I bet you're stronger than anyone else here.'

He read over the note again. Should he tell her he missed her? That it would be so much easier with her jogging beside him and outdo him on push-ups with just one arm? As long as he was with her, it felt as if he could do anything. He blinked; thoughts always seemed to drift when thinking of Korra's muscles flexing. Not long until lights off - he needed to write a least a hundred words tonight and send it on the weekend. Then the wait for a reply. Hopefully not too long.

* * *

When the summons to headquarters came, they immediately put Bolin into a panic. What had happened? Had he done something wrong? Had they only just figured out about his involvement in Team Avatar? Or was it related to the court case, and now he was in trouble because of his past? Or was it sympathetic? Had something happened back home; Korra, Asami or Iroh injured? Bolin shivered. Hopefully not. His stomach churned with worry as he crossed the compound, each step bringing him closer to ejection from the army, arrest, or news he would likely never get over. His training kicked in automatically; he still saluted as he entered Bumi's office. "Sir, Private Bolin reporting, sir!" He glanced at the general out of the corner of his eye, trying to determine the nature of the news. Good or bad?

Bumi returned the salute. "At ease private." Bolin shifted his stance as Bumi stared impassively at him. Once he might have shrunk away from such an invasive inspection, but now he was a soldier. He had suffered early mornings, long runs and physical hardship. Staring was the last of his worries; he returned Bumi's gaze without blinking. Abruptly his superior officer smiled. "It's good to see you Bolin. I know we were not that well acquainted before, but I still feel like I know you. Tenzin's very fond of you. And Pema. And-" He broke off.

"Sir, thank you, sir."

"We seemed to have trained you well. But I want to talk about something else today. Before your training." Bolin's heart lurched. "I have been reading about your activities in the Earth Kingdom. After Ba Sing Se's fall. All pretty damned heroic in my opinion. Foolish to face Kuvira like that, but..." He shook his head. "Impressive."

"Sir, thank you, sir," Bolin replied, the worry fading away.

"But with all that in mind, I wonder is it not frustrating? You tangling with the Great Uniter, rescuing the Avatar, burrowing out from the wreckage left in the Earth Palace? DId you not feel that entitled you to a shortcut and not just being flung in with the rest of the recruits?" Bumi asked.

"Sir, I'm only receiving the same opportunity as everyone else, sir."

Bumi nodded. "Correct. And a damn good answer. A soldier is more than simply about power. It's about discipline and character. My sister and I joined just like you did and worked our way up. You know who my father is, and you should know he did us no favors at all. And don't think others didn't try to extend us assistance to get ahead of the pack; we had offers to be generals simply for enlisting." Bumi got up from the desk. "But it was better to do it ourselves - we turned down every one of those shortcuts. The experience we gained has proved invaluable ever since - as tedious as it might seem now I do not regret out decision. But special treatment and privilege? Tends to lose you respect with the others. Your friend Iroh had the same; he started off scrubbing floors on General Lo's ship. And in seven years he outranked me." He walked around the desk and stood right in front of Bolin. "Thing is though, you are special." Bolin blinked not sure how to reply. "I needed to see if you could be part of the organization before anything. You passed my test. I know I just preached to you about how great it is not to take short-cuts, but truth is we need someone with your unique skills. And I don't really think you need to keep getting woken up randomly through the night and forced to go jogging. Think you can do it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Bolin replied, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

"Very well. Effective immediately you are promoted to Captain." Bumi snapped off a salute Bolin quickly returned.

* * *

The fear seemed to seize Korra the moments she began meditating. Grief was hard to shake; the memory from the crystal catacombs seemed to awaken fresh grief all over again. That moment when everything seemed to go wrong; when Amon took her bending and Mako was unable to move leading inevitably to his death. No. She had to stop dwelling on this, focusing on it. She needed to let go; let go of the guilt in failing to protect Mako and Bolin back then. Let go of the shame of driving Asami away in her sorrow. Let go of the moment she wanted to end her life. There was still so much love in the world; she needed to focus on that. Her mother and father were still alive and well. Bolin, Asami, Iroh, Zuko; all still with her. She loved them and dare she hope they loved her back in some capacity? So many people cared for her and loved her. People she had never met who she inspired; the people who sent all those letters from Republic City during her recovery. Even though she had lost a friend and gained an enemy, she still needed to let go. Remember warmth. Displace fear with the comfort and wholely satisfying feeling of loving and receiving love. A kiss by the gentle glow of the crystals deep below the ground. The first rays of the sun after a long night. "Love is brightest in the dark," she murmured as the shift came and her chakra unlocked.

"A pleasant memory?" Zuko asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yes." She glanced away.

"I will not rush you through the remainder; that was a mistake on my part yesterday. We can stop now if you wish?"

Korra shook her head. "I can keep going. I want to keep on going."

"Very well." Zuko lead her to the next meditation point and began the process of unlocking the sound chakra. "This chakra represents truth; it is blocked by lies."

"I've always accepted I was the Avatar," Korra murmured as she closed her eyes. The shift came almost immediately, before she could really focus on it. "That was easy?" she said.

"Everyone is different," Zuko said. "That includes the Avatars. Come; we have one final chakra to open." He took her next to a map of the world carved into the rock floor of one chamber in the temple. "We are now almost at the end of your spiritual training. Are ready?"

"I am," Korra replied.

Zuko nodded. "Aang always insisted the division between the tribes was little more than an illusion. To him, all four elements have a common source. The light chakra represents insight; illusions will block it." Korra looked away from the map; too much like the one in Zaofu. The one she visited with Kuvira. She had not shared Aang's attitude - she could not accept anyone outside of her tribe. Her goal had been the reuniting of the Earth Kingdom into a singular entity - though that seemed almost illusory. Kuvira's dream seemed more selfish now; a goal built on top of coercion, lies and punishment. Order and chaos came hand in hand; Kuvira did not represent balance. Her illusion; the grand dream of the Earth Empire was as thin and insubstantial as fantasy. The chakra opened. "One final one remains. Come; we need to see the stars."

They had to wait a few hours; Korra surprised by how hungry she was. As night fell, Zuko lead her back onto the cliff. They sat side by side on the edge and Korra stared up at the sky. No clouds tonight; a sea of stars filled the night sky. "It's beautiful," Korra said. 

"We have come to the end of your training. This is the last chakra, the last obstacle between you and control of the Avatar. It is the chakra Aang had the most problems with - I am sure Bolin or one of the others described his reasoning back then. The final chakra is respresented by thought; it is blocked by earthly attachments. This is the key to mastery of the Avatar state."

Korra took a deep breath. "I'm ready, But... conflicted?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "If I remember the story right, Guru Pathik told Aang he had to let go of earthly attachments to master the Avatar state. Right?"

"That is correct - as far as I have always known the sequence of events," Zuko replied.

"Okay, but isn't that a contradiction? I mean, Avatar Yangchen - the woman they've got this huge statue of - said the Avatar could not let go of the world. And unless I'm really missing something, she could definitely control the Avatar State. So..."

"So?" Zuko prompted.

"They can't both be right. Can they?"

Zuko smiled. "Reflect on your past lives; not all of them had partners or found love. Some were content to remain alone their whole lives. Others sought and never found a significant other - or others - to share their lives with. Many - Aang included - found love and raised families. Having loved ones assuredly does not deny you the ability to be the Avatar."

"Okay, I see that, but I just don't get the real meaning behind this chakra," Korra said with a sigh.

"Korra, what is your world?" Zuko asked.

"Our world?"

"I meant it a bit differently. What makes up your world - to you." Family and friends. She needed to let them go? But how could she when she needed them? Without them she would have never made it this far.

"My loved ones are my world," she said slowly. "They mean everything to me and I would never have survived without them."

"While true, you have a duty to the world outside of that group - to all of the human world. You must uphold the balance and be the bridge between the humans and spirits," Zuko replied.

"I know. My duty comes first." More improtant than her needs, desires or wishes. She could still protect, love and care for those she had to - but being the Avatar; that always came back to balance. To favor the lives of her loved ones over the whole was to miss the point of what she was and what her role was. Love was not excluded, but if the choice ever came - her duty was to the world not one person. She was Avatar Korra. The world seemed to flare white as the thought came. It soon faded an endless starry darkness. She stood on a shining, winding path that lead on and on, for mile after mile until it reached... her. No. That was not her; the huge form of Avatar Korra ahead of her was ethereal, translucent, formed from the starry sky. Was this it? If she reached herself; she would have control of the Avatar State? Korra walked forward and tentatively reached out to touch the image.

* * *

Zhu Li's hand tightened around Opal's as the truck's door closed behind them. The familiar prick of fear was growing ever larger in her chest. "I thought the camps were gone," she whispered awkwardly to Zhu Li.

"Never trust Kuvira," her companion replied darkly.

They did not speak after that; the truck was jammed with people. When the back opened again, it was almost a relief. Almost. The first glimpse of the camp was horrifying. A defaced Fire Nation fluttered in the weak breeze and the outskirts seemed littered with shallow, unmarked graves. No choice but to comply as the guards ordered them out of the trucks and inside the perimeter. People glanced up from tasks as they filed past - all hastily returning their attention to what was in front of them at an angry word from a guard. Many seemed to be planting some kind of crop, all dirty, thin and emaciated. The prisoners were lead into a squat, stone building, all their belongings taken and an uncomfortable prison uniform provided in their place. A guard pulled her from the line after she changed - away from Zhu Li and everyone else. What was happening?

A tray stood on the table in a nearby building, the hot food steaming in the chill air; vegetable, rice, soup. Better than anything she had seen for days now. Weeks maybe. She waited by the chair, glancing around nervously, hard to look away from the food. A door on the other side of the room opened and a higher ranking officer walked in. "Sit, please," she said as she took a seat at the opposite side of the table and opened a folder. Opal perched on the edge of the chair, ready to move if need be. Too close to the food; it smelled so good. Her stomach gurgled. The officer glanced at her. "Do not wait on my account; eat." Opal glanced at the food, wanting to comply. But could she trust anyone here? She squeezed her hands on her thighs. "Suit yourself, Miss Beifong." Opal's heart lurched. "You are Miss Opal Beifong, are you not?"

"No. I'm Juri Arisugawa," Opal replied. Had that sounded convincing enough.

The officer sighed. Opal risked a glance. "I apologize if we have frightened you. However, I must confirm if you are indeed Opal Beifong - not just for your sake, but for that of your companion you arrived with. I assure you, you will not be harmed." She leant forward. "Be warned, I am an earthbender. I will know if you are not honest."

Lie and perhaps get Zhu Li punished? Or reveal themselves now and put them right where Kuvira could get at them? A lose-lose situation. If only she could earthbend like most of her family. Or somehow turn out to be an airbender all along. Something - anything. No way out; this was the end. But if this was the end, then at least she could try and take Kuvira down with her. "I am Opal Beifong," she said, the words catching in her throat. "I wish to face the Great Uniter."

The officer smiled at her. "Mission accomplished," she muttered as she scribbled something in the file. "Aren't you going to eat?" she continued.

"Why? I'll be dead before I can digest it," Opal grimaced.

"Then one last meal cannot hurt. Finest Fire Nation cuisine," the woman said and winked at her.

Opal blinked. Wait. She sniffed at the aromas. She had been so hungry she barely noticed before. This was not earth kingdom fare. Which most of the time would mean nothing, but here? In a camp run by the Great Uniter who harbored such hatred for the Fire Nation? Impossible. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important," the woman said closing the file. "Just know I have been sent here to get you out of the Earth Kingdom. We've been looking for you for a long time Opal."

"Don't call me that," Opal snapped.

"My apologies Miss Beifong," the woman carried on. "We had to make it look genuine. I apologise for the worry, but it was unavoidable." Opal glared at her. "Would lunch with Zhu Li Moon make you happier?" Opal said nothing. "I don't blame you. Maybe this will make you trust me. Please-" she stood and gestured behind her. The guard opened the door and stepped back. Opal took a few tentative steps forward, glancing between the guard and the nameless woman. "It's fine," she stressed. "Come on."

Opal followed as the woman walked past her carrying the tray of food and lead her towards another building near the centre of the camp. Zhu Li glanced up from where a waterbender was healing the scratches on her arm and smiled. Opal smiled back and her stomach growled loudly again. "Okay, let me have the food," she said.

The woman handed her the tray and Opal perched close to Zhu Li. "The camp is fake as you might be figuring out," she said. "Not a nice place at first, but we started replacing the staff one by one. We are working on transferring everyone here out of the country. The graves and workers on the way in?" She smirked. "Theatre. They're only out there when the higher ups are in attendance. General Iroh's master-plan. So many higher-ups just think soldiers are expendable. The General... He's more cautious. Came up with this as a way to avoid the conflict. Meanwhile he's busily trying to cut off any funding the Empire was receiving."

"Sounds like Iroh. You planning on just staying here until this is all over?" Opal asked between mouthfuls.

"At least until everyone who wants out is out; the cover has been useful for a few other things too," the woman said. "The intention was for metal refining. But we've been feeding substandard stuff into the supply chain for weeks now. Courtesy of one or two hefty bribes. Hopefully it'll make a difference." Her expression fell. "As good as it looks like we have it here, we're still at risk. The illustrous leader of all this could find out five hundred different ways - and then we're in trouble. We're not that well equipped for combat. But we have a shot; the Empire has begun releasing people in batches. Children are the priority, but it has let so many people get out of here. You are a bit trickier."

"Thins never are straight-forward are they?" Opal muttered.

"She's looking for you specifically. Her special forces have an assignment to locate you. We can't mix you in with the others; we need to get you out some other way. And for that, we need to get in touch with the United Forces." Her expression grew a bit more somber as she extracted a strange container from her pocket. "And we need someone to look at this. We don't know what it is but... We found them along with some odd machine in a village not far from here. Seemed like it was something important."

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Zhu Li asked later that night. Opal rolled over on the narrow bunk. Sleeping mats and snoring people crowded on the floor. Only for tonight; tomorrow they were finally headed home.

"Worried about tomorrow," Opal whispered. "And... something about all this bugs me."

"It does?" Zhu Li whispered back.

"Yeah." Opal bit her lip not sure if she should point the issue out. "They're doing all this for a good cause, but... they're prioritizing Fire Nation and Republic City citizens over everyone else. No one's that worried about the Earth Kingdom. Unless they're me."

"Kuvira's victims are the Earth Kingdom in the end," Zhu Li replied slowly. "She thinks their superior, but..."

"I hope my family is okay," Opal said with a shiver. "As long as dad is still in Zaofu..."

"You'll find out," Zhu Li whispered firmly. "As soon as you get to the city."

"We'll find out," Opal replied. "You're coming too. I won't go back if you're not with me."

Zhu Li rolled over and stared at Opal. "Th-thank you," she said. "But-"

"No. I can't leave you behind. Not after everything you've done for me."

* * *

The forest was dark and every noise convinced Opal sure that the Empire was little more than a few steps behind them. Not that they would be able to hear their approach. As quiet as the disparate group of collaborators, journalists and the odd few who somehow drew Kuvira’s ire were being, the regular footfalls, snapped twigs and swish of clothing on undergrowth quickly added up. The Fire Nation operatives at least gave the impression they were escorting prisoners – just with the minor problem that they were heading away from the nearest camp. Hard to explain.

Stopping was a relief, though no one relaxed. All keyed up for the next rush into the night if the phantom fear of a pursuing force was real. Zhu Li’s technical expertise came in handy; she constructed a device to detect any approaching force. The concept was simple – but if left unchecked Zhu Li’s explanation grew increasingly verbose and technical – it detected vibrations on the ground over a certain threshold of force. Effective – and with sufficient range to ensure it did not pick up the camp – and sensitive enough to distinguish between the local fauna and the group. Unfortunately not it meant she was constantly listening out for the bell to ring. Opal blinked. Like it was right now. Her heart lurched. "We have to move," Zhu Li hissed from beside her, the group frantically pulling down the tents and cramming them into bags as fast as they could. At least it was not raining.

Breaking camp took no more than five minutes; Zhu Li’s readings put the possible pursuers some fifteen minutes away though the margin was shrinking fast. "Humans?" Opal asked as they ran. 

Zhu Li peered at the indicators; tiny needles sweeping across a scale of numbers. "Not sure. Based on the last reading, the vibrations are… odd. I think it has to be a substantial group, but..." She stumbled over a tree branch. Opal paused to help her back up, jostled by the rest of the group more concerned with still moving. "Keep going," Zhu Li said as she fumbled on the ground. Opal squinted at her; she looked oddly different in the low light. 

"What's wrong?" Opal asked reluctant to move without her. 

"My glasses," Zhu Li said. "I can't find them." She squinted at Opal. "Don’t worry about me, I’ll find them. Keep on going. Go on,” she added when Opal crouched beside her. “You need to deliver the plans."

"I'm not going without you," Opal said and ran her hands across the ground, each passing second like a year; ample time for their pursuers to catch up. The bell on the device sounded again. “How close?”

“I don’t know,” Zhu Li said peering at the device. She brought it closer to her face. “Looks like they’re less than five minutes behind us.”

“Then we need to go,” Opal said grabbing her hand.

“But-“

“When we get to the city, I’ll buy you new glasses. For now – do you trust me?” Opal stared back as Zhu Li squinted at her.

“Of course I do,” she said.

Opal smiled and took her hand. “Then come on. We’re going to get there together.”

Heavy footfalls not far behind them; the sounds of the group almost miles ahead. They needed to move fast. Opal squeezed Zhu Li’s hand and started running. Her friend stumbled a little but kept up. Not the quickest route, but the fastest available when guiding someone with eyesight as poor as Zhu Li’s. A shout behind them; recognition or a call for a halt? Opal pressed forward. They had to make it. People ahead; the rest of the group from the camp. Why were they not moving? Opal stumbled to a halt; a group of Earth Empire personnel stood ready to strike ahead of them. 

"Kenpei," Zhu Li muttered, a shiver running through her.

Opal glanced around for a way out and blinked. There were familiar faces ahead of her; Wing and Wei - and what looked like a group of Kyoshi warriors. Opal stopped herself calling out; not the time. But was there anything to lose now? Zhu Li squeezed her hand as the noise of the pursuing army became overwhelming. Trapped.

* * *

Bolin stomped his foot down again and concentrated on the sensation. Not far now; the spy was moments ahead of them. He gestured to his companions as he broke into a sprint. The man broke cover just ahead and made a vain attempt to escape. Bolin caught him in a moment, the earthcone freezing him in place. He smiled as the man struggled in vain at the obstruction.

"No good. Can't just pull yourself out of that," he said conversationally. "This is neutral territory. What are you doing here? As per the treaty, no Earth Empire operatives are allowed here at the same time as the United Forces."

The man's heart was pounding in his chest. "I don't know anything about any treaty. I'm just lost is all. Can't see the border on the ground."

A succession of lies. "Please; I know you're lying. Tell me the truth; why are you here?"

"Earthbender," the man said sneering. "Fine. I'm tracking fugitives."

"Fugitives from what?" Bolin asked. "What are they accused of?" The man stared silently back at Bolin who sighed. He fished in the man's shirt and pulled out his dog-tags. "We can send you back to the Great Uniter if you would prefer. Along with a letter informing her how you botched your mission. And that minor issue about you breaking the peace treaty. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear about that." That at least got a reaction; fear. Even among the faithful, Kuvira induced fear. "So how about this? Tell me the truth and we'll let you go. We'll just pretend none of this ever happened."

The man sighed, his pulse calming. "The name Opal Beifong mean anything to you? I mean, aside from her connection to Zaofu and kinda to the Great Uniter?"

"I... know of her," Bolin said carefully.

"My group was dispatched to recapture her. Just her mind; anyone aiding her was considered expendable. If you get my meaning," he sneered.

"Painfully. What was her last known position?" The man rattled off a series of co-ordinates. Not far. "Size of your party?"

"Six," the man said.

"Six?" He was telling the truth. "Doesn't seem a lot."

"Never met a kenpei have you?" The man's heart sped up for a moment. "Six is overkill for this assignment."

Bolin removed the earthcone. "Just make sure I don't see you ever again." The man nodded and raced off into the woods - away from the co-ordinates. "We're going to head to his co-ordinates. We need to rescue Miss Beifong." He darted off before anyone could protest or question his orders. "Just let me be in time," he muttered as he charged through the trees. Seismic sense showed him most of the obstacles well before he saw them. Running into a few low hanging branches forced him to slow his pace by a frustrating amount. At first he could sense nothing during the brief pause when he stomped the ground, but an hour or so of constant movement revealed a large rumbling mass right on the edge of his range. Had to be them. He changed direction and his troops following him easily.

The situation grew more worrying the closer he got. The make-up of the group was impossible to tell from this range - who was Earth Empire, who was kenpei and who was with Opal. The strange, constantly vibrating masses on the outer edge felt like mecha-tanks. The prisoners must be in the middle. Foolish rushing in like this but he could not stop now and he trusted his soldiers. They knew what to do. How likely were the enemy to have seismic sense? Unknown. But then, would they expect a single person to be a threat? Unlikely; they would be less on their guard and not stop to consider the possibility of a lavabender.

He reached the group with almost no time to spare. A selection of Fire Nation citizens were on their knees in a clearing in the woods, metalbenders lined up in front of them, glinting metal plates held ready for execution. Bolin leapt forward, pushing the rock up from the ground in a great wave. The force hurled the metalbenders to the ground and threw the others into panic. Those six to the side; they had to be the kenpei. Bolin smacked the ground with his fist and forced a river of lava rushing over the ground towards them. Good reflexes; the group bounced away from the torrent. He jabbed into the ground with his other hand. The prisoners and captors were easily delineated by expression and reaction. Not uniforms - looked like the prisoners were wearing Earth Empire uniforms as disguise. The new wave of lava slipped in between the last row of prisoners and the mechatanks.

"The lavabender!" someone shouted. A cheer from the prisoners, naked disgust from the Earth Empire.

"Capture him!" someone yelled. "The Great Uniter wants him for herself!" They began to yell something else, cut off as the ice formed around them and dropped them to the ground. The two other waterbenders traced arcs of water around the group, fastening ankles and wrists together with frozen bonds. The enemy earthbenders shot sheets of metal around the clearing, each projectile pulled out of the air and turned back on itself by Bolin's earthbenders. The battle was over in a matter of minutes; kenpei and Earth Empire soldiers all neatly subdued.

Bolin walked towards the kenpei who had called for his capture. "My name is Captain Bolin of the United Forces. As of this moment, I am placing you and your comrades under arrest for a violation of the Republic City-Earth Empire peace accord as signed-" The kenpei resolutely looked away from him. "Mutsumi; please send a hawk to central command and inform them of this violation." The waterbender nodded and hastily scribbled a note she tied to one of their communication hawks.

"Bolin!" A voice yelled from very close. Bolin barely had time to turn before two arms were around him and someone was kissing him. "So glad you found us," Wei said as he came up for air.

"Me too..." Bolin said breathlessly. Wing was smiling just behind him and-

"Opal!" Bolin called as she approached clutching the hand of a girl wearing glasses.

"Hi Bolin," Opal said smiling. "And, well, this is new," she said looking between the two of them. "You never said-"

"We're not together," Bolin stressed as she stepped away from Wing.

The girl with glasses cleared her throat. "Captain Bolin, my name is Zhu Li Moon, former assistant to the Earth Empire weapon's designer Varrick. We have stolen the plans for his new prototype. While we do not know what the mechanism is capable, I insist these be delivered to Republic City as soon as possible."

* * *

The world flared white again. As it faded it became clear she was not alone. Someone else was with her here. Wherever here was. Who? No. Obvious really.

"Raava," Korra said.

"Korra," the spirit replied with a smile. Not something from Wan's memories; the spirit of Raava stood directly in front of her - the same as in her dream. The sight was both mystical and oddly calming. 

"I'm glad we could finally meet," Korra tried.

"As am I. It has been... too long since I conversed with the past selves of the Avatar. I have been dormant for long stretches of your predecessor's lives," she replied.

"Why now though?"

"Harmonic Convergence," Raava replied. "As it approaches so does my wakefulness. We will soon lose this opportunity for another ten-thousand years once it passes."

"Better make the most of it. And make sure there is a next time," Korra murmured. She shook her head. "But you must know so much? About my older selves - all of them." Raava nodded. So much she could ask right now. Who was the nicest Avatar? The meanest? Was there or had there been such a thing as an Evil Avatar? The youngest Avatar, the shortest duration, the oldest and the longest? Wait. The latter two would likely be the same. And the former two.

“I can show you. If you wish?” Raava said.

“How-“ Korra began.

"I am you. And you are me. We are not truly two separate entities," she explained by way of explanation.

"Only seems to work one way though," Korra said. "I don't have any idea what you're thinking right now."

"Harmonic Convergence is to blame once more," Raava replied. "In other times your thoughts would be mine and mine yours." 

Korra wavered for a moment. “Okay. Show me. Please.” Wan was familiar, but she knew next to nothing about his successors. She blinked. Her name was Avatar Kali; the first Avatar from the Air Nomads. Wan’s actions and importance was well know the world over, but the world had yet to grasp the cyclical nature of succession. Even Kali herself did not realise for some time just who she was and what a critical role she would play in the future of the whole world. There were whispers despite so many remaining ignorant of her very existence. The reborn Avatar was a myth – one she only accepted over time. Wan helped her as much as he could; his presence a vivid image in her mind’s eye. But he could only do so much; her experience was very different to his. Teachers had be pleaded with to entertain her bizarre request to learn other forms of bending. Her proof would always be manipulation of more than one element – but she could not do so for her first firebending teacher. Like Aang she had traveled across the world seeking teachers and befriending many, though Kali ultimately made her journeys alone. Unlike Aang there were no masters of elements. Bending was still so new to so many, the retained ability startlingly different from before. Kali’s teachers were makeshift and clumsy.

Kali dedicated her life to continuing the principles Wan began. Her life ended in much the same way; cut down on a battlefield when she was old and slow. Unable to usher in the era of peace she craved. But if Wan began the cycle, Kali let the world know it was happening. As she left the world there was speculation of the next Avatar, where they would be reborn and which element they would begin with. The Avatar myth had truly begun, and it meant so much to so many. The chance for peace seemingly so close at hand. Kali like her successors suffered in the era after Wan; their lives forever tough and difficult. War waged as the Lion Turtles were finally completely abandoned and skirmishes over the resources of the world intensified. Tribes and groups splintered and fought; no simplistic division across elements – instead the sides were much more complex and varied.

Even the Lion Turtles themselves vanished at last as anxiety ate away at the more powerful tribe leaders. What if the Lion Turtles once again simply handed out the power to bend elements they pondered. What if another like the Avatar formed – opposed to them specifically? The resulting hunting parties were vast armies of faithful. They may as well have tried to fight a mountain. The leaders would claim victory after the creature’s vanishing from the world, but those who witnessed the futile battles saw only a disappointed creature withdraw from the world. There was no victory here.

“Avatar Xia,” Raava said. Her voice echoed through Korra’s mind. “An Earth Kingdom Avatar. She was the first to form what you call a ‘Team Avatar’.”

Korra smiled at the notion. “I’m glad she did.” Xia seemed small and frail. Hardly the person many would expect to change the world forever.

“She was able to bring about a peace that lasted generations, and saw to the sectioning of the world into the regions you still know today,” Raava commented.

“Shame it did not last,” Korra mused.

“Indeed. In the end it was the size of the assigned territories that once again lead the world into war.” She had to remember all of this; a positive boon to historians. So much she had never heard breathed or even alluded to. So much forgotten. So many mysteries of the Avatar illuminated for her. Avatar Thuy held back a wall of water before it obliterated a Fire Nation town. Avatar Amaya dragged the Ita tribe across the broken floor of a deep valley as a nearby volcano spewed smoke and lava. No Avatar was anything like another. A chill suffused her. “Avatar Rui,” Raava said. A boy, no older than six was picking across a dusty field. “He was born into a land suffering a decades long-famine. He never even knew his destiny; he died just after his seventh year in the world.

“He never even had a chance,” Korra mumbled.

“But he still enacted a change; he was able to contact his successor – Avatar Araka was much as he could. She gathered all the spiritual leaders from the four tribes established by Xia and charged them with the location and protection of each reborn Avatar. Her intent was that no Avatar should ever be ignorant of their destiny – and they needed protection until they were ready. Ever since, the reborn Avatar is sought as soon as possible,” Raava said.

“So were all the rest found? Except me?” Korra asked.

“No. He was far from the only Avatar who died tragically. Avatar Ina died during childbirth. Avatar Yomi perished after contracting an incurable plague responsible for ravaging much of the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Shio rejected his destiny and felt unable to bear the weight of responsibility. He took his own life after failing to save the life of a former Earth King.”

So many memories; so many human experiences. From the humblest origins to the occasional high-born Avatar; from the most miserable to the happiest lives and everything in between. “It’s… I know this has been going on for so long, but still…”

“All are here for you if you wish to relive them,” Raava said.

“Can I see one more?” Korra asked.

“Of course. Avatar Izanagi; his legacy was as lasting friendship with the very first Firelord Yayoi.” The term nudged something in the back of her head. How long this been going on for? Was Zuko waiting for her to awaken?

“I’d like – if I can – to continue later. Can I?”

“Of course. There are your memories as much as they are mine,” Raava replied.

“I need to let everyone know. All of their names and what they did. They all deserve to be remembered – and not just as those statues in the air temple,” Korra said.

“Your limit of Harmonic Convergence; once that has passed we will be as one once more and navigating the memories… Much more difficult,” Raava replied.

“The Avatars you showed me; they weren’t all in sequence,” Korra said. “What made you pick these? I know they’re important but-“

“I selected them to answer your questions about the nature of the Avatar – including the ones you did not voice.”

Korra fell silent for a moment. "What was it like? To be joined with, to know and then lose so many when they died? How did you cope seeing them pass on?"

"My perspective is somewhat different," Raava said with a smile. "Death in human terms is the loss of the physical body, and yet I am no longer defined by such limitations. I exist as energy, passing from each Avatar to the next. So to me I never lose any of my companions; they all live on inside me. I forever retain their memories, their thoughts, everything they ever experienced. Once or twice I may have intervened-"

"The Avatar state," Korra murmured.

Raava nodded and continued. "You and Aang; you are so similar to each other from my perspective. But I know from your memories and your lives that you are almost nothing alike." She was quiet for a moment. "Before Wan risked everything by bonding us together I had no concept of despair. But neither did I have an understanding of joy either. I am not and can never be human, just as you are not spirit and can never aspire to be. I imagine the mystery of being human for me is as strange as being a spirit is to you. We two come closer to an answer, but the distance between ourselves and that answer is still infinite." She smiled. "I find the mystery both beautiful and fascinating."

"But what about the other Avatars?" Korra asked. "What about Toph? Did they not become spirits?"

"Do they seem like other spirits to you?" Korra shook her head. "Those that are able to remain here take on some aspects of spirits. At their core they remain human. They do not exist in both worlds as we do. As much as there is to learn from your past, there is something else ahead of you - something no Avatar has faced before; a being similar to yourself."

"Kuvira."

"Yes; or rather the amalgamation of her and Vaatu," Raava said.

"How strong is he? Is he stronger than you - I mean, us?" Korra asked. 

"He is." Korra blinked in horror. "The nature of chaos; infinite and the inevitable consequence of so much. As much as we fight against chaos, it is forever lying in wait. Harmony can only ever be as great as the chaos."

"Then she is evil..." Korra murmured. 

"An evil Avatar is not really possible; though the nature of evil is subjective," Raava said. "Even simply equating as Vaatu's tendency to increase chaos and therefore evil, my represtantion of balance and therefore good is less than accurate."

"Shame. It's much easier to think of Vaatu as evil," Korra said. "But I see your point; doing what you think is good does not mean you are doing the right thing."

"Quite so. I will admit that chaos tends to destabilize Avatar's who favor it. An unbalanced Avatar is so much weaker than one embracing balance. Wayward Avatars have been killed easily in the past," Raava said.

"I'll keep on with the balance then," Korra said. "I should strike now; before they get any more powerful with Harmonic Convergence," Korra concluded.

"While you may defeat them, it will only delay a future confrontation." Raava looked disheartened. "You would give rise to a new being - a flawed mirror to the cycle of the Avatar. Vaatu would be reborn with the new incarnation - a rebirth existing only within the same tribe; the Avatar's eternal enemy - someone diametrically opposed."

But how much good could two Avatars do? Their combined power- No. No, it could not happen. The reborn Vaatu would exist only within the Earth Kingdom. The balance would be lost from the world. "I have to put an end to it. Forever don't I?"

"If you wish to maintain balance and prevent Vaatu's rebirth with a physical bond, then it is indeed inevitable," Raava said nodding.

"Then she shares the same flaw as me? If she's killed while in the Avatar State-"

"Then the cycle will be broken. As it is with us," Raava confirmed. "Vaatu awaits seeking much the same outcome for us."

"Shouldn't have taken up Iroh on his offer," Korra muttered.

"No," Raava shook her head. "Learning to control the Avatar State is of the utmost importance. Without it you would face an over-whelmingly powerful opponent - and then leave your successor at a spectacular disadvantage. However there is more at stake then the continuation of the Avatar; in the event Vaatu wins, both human and spirit worlds will be engulfed in chaos for the next ten thousand years."

Korra let out a slow breath. "I will wait. I will train."

"We will work together. Never forget Korra, I am always with you."

"Yeah," Korra said smiling. "I'm not alone."

* * *

Korra blinked awake. The Avatar State lurked on the edge of her sensation. Something she could draw as easily as moving her hand. So easy. She took a deep breath and triggered it. Power seemed to flood her, the world almost sluggish around her. The wind was malleable and changeable in a way never before; she could feel the individual droplets of water in the air. New techniques, skills and ideas seemed to bubble up out of nowhere. Had to let go. Had to use this only as necessary. Reluctantly she pushed the Avatar State away. Zuko started clapping. "Congratulations," he smiled. "You are now truly the Avatar."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said. "Thank you so much."

"What now for the Avatar?" he asked. "I have nothing more to teach you. Do you intend to commence your attack on Kuvira now?"

Korra shook her head. "No. Not yet. It's not as easy as that. I need to keep training; especially lightningbending. And I need to learn all I can about the former Avatars."

"For how long?" Zuko asked frowning.

"Five months. Until Harmonic Convergence."

* * *

Wing and Wei took the opportunity to stay with Lin once they returned to Republic City. The chief of police looked more relieved than Bolin could remember as she hugged her nephews and niece. "How about Su?" she asked after a long hug.

Wing shook his head. "Sorry. We still don't know."

"We looked everywhere," Wei added.

"Kuvira said she didn't know, but..." Opal added.

"She'll turn up," Lin smiled, surprising the others. "She's too stubborn to go down that easy. I'm just glad you three are okay." She grabbed and hugged them again. "Sorry. You're welcome to stay with me for now."

"Really?" Wei asked. "That would... Hey can Bolin stay too?" he asked. Lin looked surprised for a moment and then smirked at Bolin who coughed.

"While staying here sounds good, I need to return to my duties. And I am to escort Miss Moon to see Asami," Bolin replied.

"Then... I'm going with her," Opal said clambering to her feet.

"Opal..." Zhu Li said. "Wouldn't you rather stay here? Be with your family?"

"But what about you? Do you even know Asami that well? Do you know anyone here?" Zhu Li remained silent. "Thought not. I'm sticking with you." That got a smile in response. They bid the rest of the Beifong family goodnight and set off across Republic City as the sky darkened. It was later than he would have liked by the time Bolin knocked on the front door of the mansion; the gates unlocked and no one seemingly on duty. He bit back a burst of anxiety; the main house was still lit.

To his surprise, Asami answered the door. "Bolin, Opal. Miss Moon I presume? Come in," she said smiling and bowed to each of them in turn, the model of decorum. It did not last as she threw both her arms around Bolin. "It's been far too long. I missed you," she murmured in his ear. "So had she." Asami leant back. "And you... look really good in uniform. Wow."

He flushed and stuttered out a response. "Well, I missed you too... And Korra of course..."

"Are you on leave? I think Korra had a council meeting earlier today. If you're lucky you'll catch her in between meditation and bouts with a typewriter..." she trailed off as he kept his expression hard.

"I'm not on leave unfortunately," he replied. Blink. "Wait, typewriter?"

"Apparently she's gained access to the entire duration of each Avatar's memories. She's transcribing as much as she can - especially about the older ones. The historians are beside themselves with excitement about what she can tell them. I think you'll like it too - at least from the bits I got a look at," Asami said.

"Definitely need to read those..." Bolin shook his head. "Later. For now I'm just here to escort Zhu Li to your custody. And Opal wanted to tag along."

"Custody?" Opal bristled. "Sounds like you're making Asami our jailer."

"It's not like that. It just means... she's responsible for you." Bolin sighed. "I didn't want to say anything, but no one in the United Forces is willing to trust you right now - especially Zhu Li."

"But-" Opal protested.

"They think they're spies?" Asami cut in and re-appraised the newcomers. Zhu Li was as carefully neutral as ever while Opal was glaring at him.

"Not really," Bolin said, feeling awkward under the intensity of Opal's glare. "It's just Opal helped Iroh and then everyone lost track of her-"

"-just trying to get away," Opal murmured.

"-And Zhu Li's former position is unfortunately well known," Bolin continued.

"I assure you and the United Forces that I do not retain any loyalty to either Varrick or Kuvira," Zhu Li replied.

"There," Asami said. "By their own admission. But..." Asami's grin grew a little bigger. "If you do have any spying impulses, feel free to spy on me." She winked. Zhu Li's eyebrow shifted a little, shortly followed by the other. Opal gaped at her and her cheeks reddened.

"Asami..." Bolin sighed.

"Yes?" she replied with mock innocence. How could he possibly say anything more? And she knew it too. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Both of us?" Opal asked.

Asami paused and glanced between them. "I have plenty of room here; one more person won't cause a problem. But... If you would prefer to share a room, there is a double available-"

"Miss Sato, I must thank you humbly for your hospitality," Zhu Li interrupted. "I-" Her voice faltered as Asami hooked her arm around Zhu Li's.

"Asami is perfectly fine Miss Moon," she said. Asami reached out and took Opal's arm too. Opal flushed again. "Right Opal?"

"Right," she stuttered. 

"Then please call me Zhu Li as well," Zhu Li smiled.

The trio walked forward and feeling increasingly out of place, Bolin trailed behind them. His part was over, right? It felt like he was intruding on something private and if he was reading the situation at all right, Asami seemed like she was very open to getting into bed with Zhu Li and Opal and- He wanted to visit Korra; there was at least a chance he might catch her in a spare moment. Bolin coughed again. "Okay, so Zhu Li is here, and you all seem to be getting on... fine. I should probably get going?" Bolin said.

"Wait," Zhu Li said. "You require Asami's initial assessment of the plans first, do you not?"

"The plans..." Bolin groaned. On top of everything else he had clean forgotten about them.

"Plans?" Asami asked.

"We need space," Zhu Li said. "There are many."

"We'll use one of the lounges." Asami steered them away from the stairs and into one of the myriad of rooms Bolin had not visited on previous visits to the house. He shifted the pack with the scrolls on his back and followed them in. Zhu Li leafed through the selection once Asami let go of her arm and selected one specific scroll.

"Varrick was sketching these. They're not complete, but..." She passed the scroll to Asami who turned it upside down, side-ways, rotated it through one-hundred and eighty degrees and frowned at the paper.

"I'm not very sure what I'm looking at." She glanced at Zhu Li. "Do you know what he was working towards?"

Zhu Li shook her head. "All I know is it is some form of new weapon."

"These are going to take a while to figure out," Asami said peering at the other plans. "We'll get there though."

"There's more," Zhu Li said and delved into the backpack again. She held up a small, flattened cylinder. Inside was a tightly coiled ribbon formed from a strange, smooth substance. She pulled the ribbon out. "It looks like it's just black, but further along..." She unwound the ribbon, the coil soon piling onto the floor. "There's images on it. They're tiny but they look like they have writing. Later on there's some of Kuvira-" She broke off. Asami was staring at the coil oddly.

"Varrick had the same idea?" she murmured. "Wonder if it's a similar enough type?"

"You've seen this before?" Zhu Li asked.

"We couldn't figure out what it was for," Opal added.

Asami sighed and took the ribbon, swiftly recoiling it. "Technology has shifted a bit of late. Especially here. It's more than just pictures. I bet there's sound on there too."

"Sound?" Opal frowned.

"It's a new thing called a mover. It's- It'll be easier to show you. If I can bodge this," Asami replied. "Let's go see the future."

"The future?" Opal asked as Asami lead them upstairs.

"You'll see. It's kind of like a play just without the actors. Some people call them moving pictures," Asami grinned. There was a blank white screen at one end of the converted bedroom and a strange squat device facing it. Asami unspooled the ribbon and fed part of it into a mechanism. "Okay," she said, clicking the lights off. "Let's see what we've got." Varrick's voice boomed from the device, Zhu Li twisting around in shock to stare at it. "It's fine," Asami insisted over the noise. "He's not here. It's what he said before..."

Zhu Li calmed, still casting worried glances at the machine. The eccentric inventor's voice continued. He seemed to be talking about Kuvira and her origins. It was like a play narrator - only it was Varrick and there was no stage. The moving picture as Asami called it seemed pretty accurate - up until events reached the Nanjing province. It was peculiar to see people Varrick insisted were Bolin, Korra and Mako who each bore an uncanny resemblance to their counterparts but somehow did not look quite right. The Nanjing Province saw the narration grow less honest; Varrick claimed it was Kuvira's decision to save the people enslaved there while Korra played little part in the proceedings. Bolin just about stopped himself replying to the disembodied Varrick and his less than accurate statements. So much was missing; no Kyoshi Warriors, himself presented as nothing more than a crybaby Kuvira was constantly protecting. Wan Shi Tong was unsurprisingly missing, as was Korra's confrontation with Amon. In their place was a curious alternate tale of Kuvira uncovering 'dastardly' plot - as Varrick claimed - against the Earth Queen, arriving too late to stop it. No mention of Bolin or Kuvira's hand in the royal family's death. And on top of that she somehow saved both Asami and Korra from the collapsing crystal cavern for both to show no hint of gratitude.

"Steal my credit will you?" Asami muttered.

As Korra holed up in the South, Kuvira confronted Su who refused to help the Earth Kingdom as things grew worse. "Mother would never be so heartless!" Opal growled. Soon after, the 'treacherous' Fire Nation staged an uprising leaving Kuvira 'no choice' but to imprison them. Prince Iroh arrived a short while later to demand their release, unwilling to listen to Kuvira's calm explanation. Instead a smug looking Iroh challenged Kuvira - something Kuvira insisted she only accepted out of honor. She defeated Iroh in a matter of moments. "My mother will not let you get away with this wench!" Iroh shouted.

"Justice must be upheld!" Kuvira cried.

"No!" Iroh wailed. "Don't kill me! I'll pay you whatever you want." He began sobbing in an over-dramatic fashion.

Opal started grinding her teeth as the story turned to her. "Opal Beifong has the soft heart of an innocent girl and plead for Iroh's life. But unlike most women Kuvira was strong and forced Iroh to apologise," Varrick boomed, seemingly enjoying warping events to suit his purpose.

"His attitude was universal then," Zhu Li said shaking her head.

"I am so going to sock him if I see him," Opal growled. "I begged for the prince's life?"

"It's not like the earlier stages were scrupulously accurate either," Asami murmured. "Still, this has a very obvious agenda..."

Events soon moved to the battle of Omashu - and a confrontation between Kuvira and Korra. "Great Uniter! Release your prisoners!" Korra demanded on-screen.

"Avatar Korra, please see the truth," Kuvira pleaded, seeming far calmer and less aggressive than Bolin remembered her being there. "You are being fooled by the people closest to you. They want only to keep their land and power! They care nothing for the plight of the true citizens of the Earth Kingdom."

Varrick's voice carried on as Korra collapsed and began sobbing on-screen. "The Avatar had been tricked and believed the lies spread by the Great Uniter's enemies. But now thanks to the Great Uniter's spirit, she could see them for what they were."

Mysterious attackers set upon Korra and Kuvira - presumably from the 'people closest to Korra'. A well choreographed fight swiftly followed, though somehow Kuvira needed to save Korra more than once - and Kuvira remained the focus. The eruption of a volcano at the centre of Omashu put an end to the fight as Korra and the enemies fled in panic. That left Kuvira to swoop in to rescue the populace. And Bolin did not even merit a mention. The final scene was Kuvira addressing a crowd. "People of the world; now you see what horror lurks in Republic City! See how weak and fearful this new Avatar is! How corrupt! How she is prepared to carry on with the delusions of grandeur her predecessor suffered! Avatar Aang stole our land for a fire nation base to wipe us out. And now the new Avatar protects it-"

A click cut Kuvira short and the screen turned black. Bolin glanced around as Asami angrily tugged the ribbon back out of the device. "Never thought they would go so far as to outright lie..."

"Surely people know better?" Bolin asked.

"Are you sure? What's more believable? Something someone said, or something that looks like moving photographs showing you the same scene?" Asami shook her head. "People will believe this if they see it." She stared at the ribbon. "They must have these all over the Earth Kingdom; trying to drum up support."

"Can we do the same?" Opal asked. "Since you have that way of showing it, it must mean you know what it is. Do you know how to make one yourself?"

"Me?" Asami blinked. "I... I think I know how. But I never..." She frowned. "A story about Korra. Showing what really happened." She smiled. "That could work..."

"It'll be like an episode of 'Do You Remember?'" Bolin said smiling. "Just with images."

"Yes!" Asami said pointing at him. "That is how we'll do it. The story of Avatar Korra. Though... We need a way to make things look better than Varrick has. I wonder if it's possible to do colour..."

* * *

The desire to retaliate in kind to Varrick rapidly gained momentum. A few days later Asami, Opal, Zhu Li and - to his surprise - Bolin sat down with Tenzin and his family to begin figuring out how to tell Korra's story. Korra herself was still in the midst of meditation; disappointing, but he needed to focus on the task at hand; crafting a suitable ending. Though perhaps allowing Meelo to contribute was not the best plan. "What if there was a giant mechatank!" the young airbender was grinning. "And it's made of platinum and shoots spirit power and has legs so it can walk like a person! Amon calls it the Equalizer and it's-" He took a deep breath. "Unstoppable!" he boomed.

"No," Jinora said forcibly after a moment. Just as she had for the last five of Meelo's suggestions. "It's a stupid idea."

"Unbelievable would be a better comment," Asami said frowning at a sheer of paper. "For one thing, where would they get all that platinum and no one find out they were making it? It's not easy to work with it. The mechatank shell alone would be frustrating enough for them now."

"Plus," Bolin interjected. "Korra could just turn the ground to mud, let it step forward and then freeze the ground. The whole thing would be stuck."

"It would have to have windows too right?" Opal asked crumpling a sheet of paper into a ball. "One boulder-" she flicked the ball off the table. "Straight through and into the control room."

"And if it goes in the sea, either the Avatar- I mean Korra - or a waterbender could just freeze the water. Not the people running the vehicle could do about that," Zhu Li added.

"And I don't see how something like that is any better than an airship?" Asami grinned. "They can already go anywhere."

"Oh, oh!" Ikki said. "I know what's wrong too!"

"Yes Ikki?" Bolin asked.

"If Korra was above it, it couldn't see her!" she said. Bolin smiled and Meelo grumbled once again about the other's lack of imagination. So far things were not progressing entirely well. Pema had some experience with Air nomad theare and did not need much coaxing to volunteer with directing the actors. That still left them without much of a story - beyond the dry facts and Korra's past. Pema offered a solution; a team of writers they could call upon to help.

Bolin's heart sank as Pema named them "Why them?" he despaired. Asami looked similarly concerned.

"They're really popular! Last Daydream VII? All those Heart of the Kingdoms? Before the Troubled Core? Huge successes!" Pema said.

"They are popular, but they're not as good as they once were. The quality of the recent entrants is..." Zhu Li trailed off.

"They have to be better than Varrick. Right?" Opal asked. "I mean, he couldn't even get the basic events right."

Asami sighed. "I'm with Bolin. I liked their old stuff. It just seems each new thing they put out has more and more problems. And no one cares about the old ones anymore," she said. "But Pema's right; a lot of people will watch anything they do and they seem to really love them. We need our version of events to be more popular than Varrick's. So, if we have to use them, we have to use them. For Republic City and Korra."

"Still wish it was anyone but them, but... you're right. We want to make the best show in the world!" Bolin said. "For Korra."


	18. The Saga of Avatar Korra: The Musical

"I'm still not sure this was necessary," Korra said glancing across to Asami. Her friend shot her a brief smile before turning her attention back to the road. Korra peered down at the low-cut, backless dress Asami insisted she wear for this occasion - very similar to the red number her friend was wearing. Which she was still unsure exactly what it would entail. "Be honest; you just wanted to get me undressed again, didn't you?"

"Me?" Asami said grinning a little too much. "I am shocked Korra." She glanced at her. "Not that shocked." Korra opened her mouth and Asami kept on going. "A fringe benefit. My intentions were... mostly honorable. You have to dress up for the occasion. Like I do."

"Yeah, but you're used to wearing this kind of thing. I feel... exposed?" Korra said staring at the deep blue dress.

"But you look great and-" Korra lunged forward and turned the Satomobile's radio up. "You okay?"

"It's Bolin!" Korra said happily.

"-believes that the Great Uniter will attack Republic City sometime during the last solstice of this year. We need people to help defend the land; the United Forces needs more people. I've seen what the Earth Empire did. They have killed thousands and caused suffered to millions. Republic City is my home and the last thing I want to see if The Great Uniter burning it down!" the recording said. Korra turned the volume back down as the sequence ended and the news began.

"Sorry," she said suddenly and glanced at Asami who was still smiling. "Did you say something?"

"Nope!" Asami said. "And here we are."

Korra glanced out through the windshield. An enormous banner hung down the front of the theater building. "'The Saga of Avatar Korra'," she read. "Hey is that you up there?" An enormous depiction of Asami stared definatly from the banner wearing what looked a lot like the clothes Asami bought her when she first came to the city.

Asami leant forward and followed Korra's gaze. "That's me. Though I thought you'd be more interested in my amazingly hunky co-star-"

"Bolin! What is- What? How? Why? Is... is this what you've all been up to?" Korra asked. Bolin looked like he was trying to be Mako.

"Yep. And now you get to see it," Asami said getting out of the vehicle.

"But I don't know what 'it' is!" Korra protested. "C'mon. Just some idea?"

Asami paused and looked thoughtful for a second. "Think of watching a play without any actors. Or maybe... Think of a radio play but with more than just the voices."

Korra frowned. "Well, now I'm really confused."

"You'll see. Come on, we should get to the others." Asami took her hand and lead her towards a red carpet stretching into the building. Masses of people crowded behind barriers calling out to others walking along the same carpet. Camera flashes flickered in the darkening evening sky.

"Miss Sato! Miss Sato!" people called and Asami turned to each in turn, smiled and struck a pose. The camera flickered rapidly. People called out for Korra too, but she could not do what Asami did. No posing for her. She pulled her hand from Asami's and hurried into the shelter of the building, waiting for Asami to join her.

"You okay?" she asked with a final wave out the door and a fresh burst of camera flashes.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "Just... Bad memories about them. Not the one you had taken. But the Red Lotus..." she trailed off.

"It's okay. Oh, I'm sorry Korra. I didn't think." Asami looked worried.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"If you're sure...?" Korra nodded. "Okay. Our seats are just up here..." Most of her friends were waiting, wowed and impressed with her dress, excited and nervous about what was about to happen. One person was still missing though. The theater was rapidly filling with chattering people. Korra peered down from the VIP box to the well dressed crowd below. Just like a typical theater show. Except normally she would be down there and not up here in the prestigious seating. She tugged the sleeves of her dress back onto her shoulders just as the door behind them opened. Korra leapt from her chair at the new arrival.

"Bolin!" Korra said as she hurried over to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you made it for this... Whatever this is Mover thing is..." she trailed off.

"Hi Korra," he said. "I hope you'll like it." Bolin paused and glanced around her. "Hi everyone." He received a chorus of hellos before turning his attention back to her.

"Asami said it was something like a play? Just without the actors?" Bolin nodded. "And sort of, kind of, like a radio play but without the sound? Or something" Korra cocked her head to one side.

"You'll see," Bolin grinned. His seat was beside hers - leaving her between him and Asami. Iroh, Tenzin and his family, Lin, Yue and the Beifong Twins were on the row behind them. Wait. Were Zhu Li and Opal holding hands? Korra was about to ask when the lights began dimming. She turned back to the stage, expecting the blank white sheet to move. It remained in place as the light faded and then flared a bright white. A faint flickering ran across it and a dramatic musical piece started playing.

"'The Saga of Avatar Korra'," she read as the words appeared. "This is... pretty impressive," she added encouragingly. So like reading a book with music? Bolin glanced at her and put his finger to his lips. Korra grinned weakly and turned her attention back to the screen. The text changed and continued to do so every few seconds.

'Starring: Asami Sato as Avatar Korra. Bolin as Mako.' Korra grinned at looked from side to side. Asami looked somehow nervous, and Bolin looked a little embarrassed. 'Pema as P'Li. Tenzin as Zaheer. Zhu Li as the Evil Great Uniter. Naga as Naga.' More names and none she recognised. Amon seemed to be the only name missing from the list of significant people in the last few years. Jinora's credit read 'Young Korra' and Ikki's was 'Young Asami'. Then some more credits about costumes, lighting, makeup, until-. 'Produced by: Asami Sato. Acting director: Pema.' Written by-

Korra squinted at the glyphs. "Who are those people?" she asked.

"I was going to try and write," Asami whispered. "But Pema and I were so busy with the war effort and getting this sorted. So I just couldn't. They're good writers though. Or, well, they should be - it sounded good when we were making this. And they've been writing the most popular radio dramas at the moment - can't think of anyone else better suited to spreading your story through-out the world."

"I see," Korra nodded frowning at the names. Hadn't Bolin complained bitterly about some decision of theirs a while ago?

An unfamiliar woman's voice filled the air. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl in the far North..." The screen changed to an empty winter wilderness. So big pictures, some writing and some voices? Interesting, but- Korra froze in her seat and stared at the flickering images as they moved. Something was moving across the screen; huge but tiny and in slightly washed out colours. Something was coming closer. Korra leant forward and watched as Jinora skipped through the snow, a polar-bear pup padding beside her. "She had no friends save her trusty polar-bear dog Naga. There were no children for her to play with, just four evil step parents." Korra clasped her hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle as Jinora looked around, looking troubled. Or sad maybe? The voice continued. "But on this special day her life changed completely. Today was the day she would make her first friend; another girl lost in the snow."

Ikki stumbled across the frozen wasteland and for a moment it was like her memories on show for all to see. The snow, the cold, the ice-tent. Korra grinned. Amazing. How had they made it so- Ikki said something weird. "Do you want to build a snowball man?" Suddenly the muted music swelled and Ikki was singing- Well. Someone was singing in time to Ikki's mouth moving. That was definitely not Ikki's voice though. And why was she singing? Setting aside the somewhat odd choice to sing about her and Jinora building some snowball man. And to her amazement Jinora was singing back. Well, again, not Jinora, but-

"Asami?" Korra asked not taking her eyes from the screen. "Is my memory faulty or did this not happen? I really don't remember us singing back then? I would like to think I would remember this..."

"Well-" Asami started.

"Children love songs!" Bolin interrupted. "I bet you anything they're going to be singing it after the Mover has ended."

Korra nodded vaguely and settled back into her seat. It was a catchy song at least. Just... Odd. What inspired them to just strike up a song? In some of the plays Asami took her to see it was part of the plot. So was this the same? That would make sense. But if so, how did making a snowball man figure into anything? The unnamed other voice began speaking again as Jinora hid behind a very flat looking snow-drift and an older woman - presumably representing Asami's mother - arrived to take her away. "Korra hoped to see her new friend again someday. She wanted that more than anything in the world. But once Asami had gone home she had no choice but to return to her own home - and her four evil step parents. Little did young Korra know they had another name; The Red Lotus." The voice delivered the group's name with a booming deepening of her voice and an accompanying crash of sinister music.

"Where have you been?" snapped Tenzin, rendered invisible somehow. And he had hair somehow! Not much - just a thin fuzz on his head. Korra suppressed another giggle. So he was going to be Zaheer?

"I'm sorry," Jinora replied, bowing down in front of him.

"Because you're so late, you must now scrub the floor," screeched a water-tribe woman. Was that supposed to be Ming?

"And make sure you don't miss any spots this time!" Pema added as she glared at Jinora.

"I won't. I'm so sorry I did last time," Jinora said as she ducked her head again.

"And when you have the floor looking spotless, the laundry still needs to be done," the presumed Ghazan rumbled.

"Okay, what's going on?" Korra whispered. "I never did chores for them. All I did was train all day..."

"The audience needs something to relate to," Asami said with a shrug. "I wanted more accuracy but-"

Pema leaned in close from behind them. "The first drafts were really accurate, but the test audience... Didn't get it." She looked a little embarrassed. "So, to make things easier for people, the writers decided to go with something simpler and familiar."

Korra nodded and froze. The screen had flicked and the voice was busily informing the audience how many years had passed since the encounter in the snow - and some vaguely defined time of 'now'. Asami was now on-screen dressed in a water tribe outfit with her hair pulled back into a long pony-tail and stood with Naga. Korra cast a side-long glance at her friend who kept her attention on the screen. Asami's hair was longer now, but nothing close to that length. So... how? Never mind. Asami had flicked her long hair back after murmuring something, and now she was beside a window and throwing herself out of it. Pretty accurate, though the images failed to show the skill involved in breaking her fall back then. The first meeting with Bolin and Mako would be coming up - as soon as Asami navigated the ocean crossing. Korra blinked as the mover switched between Asami on a snow-covered beach and Asami awakening in an alley surrounded by gang members. The voice quickly related she had sailed to Republic City underwater and hidden in the alley to rest. Little awkward, but Korra was not sure she wanted the time she broke the cop's arm included her. Anyway; Asami was beating the thugs up with some pretty impressive fire effects. Maybe they had someone nearby bending for her. Korra sat up straighter. Here they came. A figure approached Korra; a man with a red scarf. Korra grinned; Bolin pretending to be Mako. Remarkable. Mannerism, speech, bending movements - all of it was just like his brother.

And Meelo was playing Bolin. Korra stared in confusion as Tenzin's son jumped up and down somewhere behind her to make sure everyone understood it was him and that he was in the film. Korra grimaced. No. She needed to remain optimistic. This would not be too bad. Right? Bolin scooped Meelo up after a blast of fire nearly clipped him. The young boy sobbed in Bolin's arms in terror as the audience cooed in sympathy. Even Asami on-screen looked concerned and leant into the pair asking if Meelo was okay.

"Hey sexy lady, you're quite a babe!" Meelo leered at her. Asami looked disgusted and leant away from the child quickly. The rest of the audience were laughing as Korra shivered uncomfortably. Wrong. So wrong.

Too late to consider what was happening. The voice returned. "Korra did not know it yet, but in this moment she met the man of her destiny." That music definitely sounded like it belonged in one of the more romance heavy radio plays. Wait; were they putting her with Meelo? Korra got ready to bolt and stopped. Bolin smiled at Asami. Asami stared at Mako and fiddled with her hair, her cheeks slightly red. "Korra is soon taken with Mako. And why shouldn't she be? He is afterall the first eligible bachelor the Avatar has ever seen! And who could resist the beauty of Avatar Korra; the most mysterious and gorgeous woman Mako has ever seen!" Somehow this did not seem to quite tally with the agreement they asked her to sign before. Or even come entirely close to past events. So they had decided to play up anything with Mako to make it seem romantic. That made some sense; people seemed to love romance. And it was not an outright lie Korra had found him attractive. Wait. How was this going to go? After-all; Mako was Bolin and she was Asami. They seemed awfully close on the screen. Were they going to- Korra blinked. Bolin was clearly a head taller than Asami in this scene.

"Did you grow or something?" Korra murmured.

"They gave me a box to stand on," Bolin commented. "Had to make sure I didn't fall off of it."

Her first adventure with Bolin was missing; no helping the immigrants, no fighting with the guards. It made some sense; smuggling was illegal - even if for compassionate reasons - and illegal immigration tended not to sit well with the majority of people. And would that have looked at all right with Meelo helping her? Korra shook her head. Likewise Mako mugging Asami seemed to missing too. Korra blinked. Her attention had wandered a little and she had not been paying attention to what was happening. How did Asami get to where the three of them were in this version? How could she meet Mako if not for the mugging - and from that meeting Korra and Bolin? She could ask - or watch this again at some point. Maybe. Asking Asami was probably the best idea. She opened her mouth to ask-

"Korra. The girl in the snow. She's. None other than. You." Korra stared at the on-screen Asami. The actress was unfamiliar but very attractive. She looked about right too; perfect lipstick and makeup, gorgeous hair. But her face was almost blank, her speech stilted and she did not seem terribly comfortable with what she was doing. Did the audience notice too or were they too polite? Some people in the audience below them seemed close to bouncing in excitement at just seeing Asami as Korra talk to her on-screen self. Now there was a confusing thought. Urgh. Was there no way Asami could not just play Asami and Bolin, Bolin? Korra sighed.

"This Asami can't act," she grumbled.

"Sorry," Pema winced. "We wanted someone who really looked the part. And we found her. Just... Her acting-"

The story carried on. A brief shot of the Fire Ferrets competing in what was presumably the tournament and then suddenly the Red Lotus appeared to take Korra to her mission. Korra cringed as the screen unflinchingly showed her attacking alongside the Red Lotus - and stopping just where she had; over the fallen form of her uncle. Asami was absurdly good at conveying the whirl of emotion; Korra felt sorry for her. Sorry for herself. She shivered; the real event was not something she liked to dwell on. Bolin shot her a worried glance and she smiled reassuringly at him. Plus - it was a little hard to take the images too seriously; Bolin and Asami kept shifting proportional height to each other. Maybe they should have tied two boxes to Bolin's feet? Or just not bothered? Was that Zhu Li at the back of a few scenes? Never focused on, but often there.

Several members of the audience cheered when the Mover depicted Korra's reunion with her parents. Which to Korra's surprise give the somewhat strange assignments elsewhere were actually played by her parents. Korra blinked and her eyes watered. She wiped them quickly and sniffed; much like reality Asami had come perilously close to never meeting them. Just a minor issue that Asami was clearly a completely different ethnicity to her alleged parents. And then- a council meeting? Korra sat up. She had not been to that one - recovering on Air Temple island had taken up all her time. After a few minutes she slouched back in her chair. How long was this going to go on? "I'd forgotten about that dart," Korra murmured when the meeting topic finally turned to that detail of Zaheer's actions. "Is it... really important to the story? I kinda forgot about it."

"We got... feedback," Pema said awkwardly. "People were confused about what it contained and what it did to you. And Iroh thought it should go in."

Korra glanced at Iroh and raised an eyebrow. Iroh struggled to not smile and shook his head. "Why not just take the dart out altogether?" Pema shrugged. Korra turned back to the film in time to see Bolin and Meelo move into their apartment together, Bolin intriguingly topless for not quite long enough. Satisfying though - and the sight seemed to leave some sections of the audience giggling in response. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire when events reached Asami's birthday - their earlier kiss was on screen for far longer than seemed relevant. Some sections of the audience screamed triumphantly and- Were they mocking some of the others? Ushers hastily shushed them and after a minor skirmish hustled anyone who refused to quieten down from the room. The kiss was a lovely memory - not sure it deserved so much attention here. Even Asami seemed a little uncomfortable as she squirmed in her chair. "Brace yourself; people might be unhappy with this next part."

"Yeah," Korra grimaced as she met her gaze.

"Should be interesting," Iroh said noisily opening a bag of potato chips. Korra and Asami glared at him.

The next scene certainly looked like the Sato Mansion party, filled with guests whirling and dancing all around the dance-floor - including Asami and the other actress who were smiling blissfully at each other. Well. Asami was; the other actress's grin looked a bit forced. "Korra and Asami's budding relationship seemed unstoppable," the voice intoned. "But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked!"

"Wait, what?" Korra exclaimed and the others shushed her. "But it's a terrible line," she insisted as a tall shadow entered the room with a wave of fog - or, well, smoke - for some reason. "Iroh didn't attack. And this?" she continued. "Wouldn't we be fleeing what looks like a house fire!" She gaped at the Mover version of Iroh as he moved into the light. He was wearing a top hat, a cape draped around his shoulders and held a rose between his teeth. "I... I..." she tried. There were no words.

The Mover music continued as the caped Iroh offered Asami the rose and kissed her hand. The pair took to the dance floor as the romantic music from before swelled once more and the images got fuzzy and everything seemed to sparkle. "Is it supposed to look like that?" Korra asked.

Asami was grinding her teeth. "And nothing about Future Industries?" she said hotly. "I spent all that time talking to the director and explaining about this bit and how we never went on a date and-"

Pema hushed her as she leaned between her and Korra. "The writers... Well..." She grimaced. "So I think we've learned out lesson about letting them do anything without supervision."

"Without supervision?" Asami exclaimed. "If I'm ever in one of these again, I am writing the script. I don't care what's happening. What is all this?"

"The writers really wanted a love triangle," Pema said with a shrug. 

"Why?" Korra asked.

"For controversy and to get people talking about the story. And so they think about Korra more than Kuvira." Pema shrugged again.

"I get that," Asami said. "But I wanted this to be about my ambitions and what I could do for the world! Not how I relate back to Korra with every one of my actions. People should care about more than just the romance." She sighed. "Never about the triangle; this is all about two different paths I had and how I couldn't do both," she muttered.

"Get away from her!" someone below them yelled leading to another skirmish and a small section of the audience hustled from the room.

"Does this happen a lot?" Korra asked Bolin. He shrugged helplessly. Iroh meanwhile had contrived to look unfazed and was somehow eating his potato chips with an air of elegance as he kept his gaze on the screen. There was another burst of complaints from below and what sounded like Iroh muttering they just had to deal with it.

“A dark force began to stir on that same night, at that same place,” the voice intoned. Zhu Li strode into the centre of the screen, her dress completely black, her lipstick a deep purple and her face heavily made up with a fake mole. She paused for a moment as the party reacted to her arrival and then strode forward as a booming march began to play.

“Wow,” Opal murmured nearby. “You look way different like that.” She cocked her head to one side. "I kind of like it..."

“She wasn’t wearing black!” Korra protested. “Her dress was white at the party.”

“Easier for the audience to equate black with evil. Stereotypical but sadly effective,” Zhu Li noted.

Somehow Zhu Li’s booming and threatening theme went unheard by Asami who still danced with Iroh. The narrator declared the Kuvira was Korra's friend and as Zhu Li’s face filled the screen, the voice added she was an evil waiting to happen.

On screen the attractive - if lacking in talent - actress pretending to be Asami seemed to be having an existential crisis. "I don't know who to choose!" she insisted at the top of her voice. Maybe she was trying to resolve the triangle? "Korra is the Avatar." She blinked and looked to one side. The screen flicked and suddenly she was looking up again. "Iroh is the Prince of the Fire Nation." Another flick and now she was staring at something really intently above her. "Water and Fire." Pause. "Woman and man." Pause. "Emotional and mental." Pause.

"I was with her until that one," Korra frowned.

"Dynamism and stoicism." Korra glanced at Asami who shrugged helplessly. "Dark and beautiful." Bolin found the floor tremendously interesting all of a sudden. "Dark and beautiful." Another pause. "Fair and handsome." Flick. "I like them both!" The actress buried her face on her bed and her shoulders shook as she pretended to sob.

Iroh held his bag out to Korra and she took a handful of the crisps. Somehow on-screen Asami had arranged things so she could continue to see both Asami and Iroh - who still wore that bizarre hat. This went on for quite a while, and with each time she spent with one or other- Korra blinked. The kisses were surprisingly, if not precisely passionate per se, getting longer with each alternating encounter. "You know," Korra said leaning back a little. "I realise we're not so different," she said to Iroh with a chuckle.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Red Lotus tried to kill both of us. We both lost to Kuvira in a one on one duel. Injured our right arms. And both got involved with the same girl." She glanced at Asami. "So we're both your type?" Asami smiled embarassed as Korra and Iroh giggled.

Bolin peered down towards the lower tier "Another load have walked out," he comented.

"They're the ones who wanted Korra and Asami to wind up together," Jinoa said.

"What, really?" Korra stared at her.

"And they came here just to see that?" Bolin asked.

"Yep," Ikki said glowering at the screen.

"Um?" Korra asked.

Jinora looked a little embarassed. "When they found out we were playing you two as children, they wanted us to... hint? At the later bits? Like how it was all fated that you'd meet again and wind up together and..." She shook her head. The experience had been bewildering up until now, but it soon turned out that was nothing compared to the next section. The screen turned dark and brighteend to reveal a masked man - presumably Amon. He was standing in what looked like a green volcano, surrounded by Equalists. A catchy if slightly unnerving tune began playing. And to Korra's eternal surprise, Amon began to sing.

"So prepare for a fight of a lifetime  
Be prepared for revolutionary news  
A blazing new era is ever so nearer  
And where do we feature?  
Just listen to leader."

The Equalists began marching in perfect synchrony behind him, the visuals striking and close to hypnotic. "My starring role," Iroh said dryly. Korra stared at the screen. So all those Equalists... Her gaze swept the theater and found a group of United Forces soldiers who seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. It even looked like they were singing along. On screen the masked Iroh was having a song discussion with a subordinate.

"Be prepared!" Iroh sang as he lunged forward.

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?" an Equalist replied in time with the temp as he glanced around at those beside him.

"For the end of the Avatar!" Iroh replied.

"Is she sick?" a different Equalist asked.

"No, fool! We're going to equalize her!"

"Great idea! Who needs an Avatar?" Another Equalist jeered and joined in the chant that followed. "No Avatar, no Avatar! La la la la la la!"

"Why does Amon have a Fire Nation accent?" Korra asked.

"It makes him an evil stereotype!" Jinora beamed. "I mean, all radio dramas do it. Well. Okay, so Fire Nation accents actually mean either evil, rich, tourist or butler." 

Korra smiled weakly. To her surprise, Zhu Li was present in the fight with Iroh at the pro-bending area, though she stayed to the side, merely a helper in the events. The section that followed spelled out the kidnap of the terrible actress to an almost painful degree. "Just to make sure people really do understand I did not go voluntarily," Asami murmured.

And then they were into the Earth Kingdom, meeting the Kyoshi Warriors, but..." How do we know where to find you? And Iroh seems to have dropped out completely? Well, the hat-wearing one anyway," Korra said.

"The writers... They wanted to avoid politics and Iroh's stuff would be mostly him on a phone so... we skipped it," Pema replied.

"But those were important. People will be confused!"

What looked like a painting of Zaofu appeared – complete with a less make-up heavy Zhu Li wearing something close to Kuvira’s Earth Kingdom uniform. Despite the seeming less villainous appearance, that same theme with the Tsungi horn blared as she walked to meet Asami.

“Please teach me to metalbend!” Asami asked.

“I will,” Zhu Li said and paused. Her face filled the screen again as she smirked. The area around her abruptly darkened. “For I have use for you later, Avatar!”

Not that Asami seemed to hear the admission. “Is this really necessary?” Korra asked. “If she was so blatantly evil why would we have not done something sooner?”

“Simplicity is key to good drama,” Pema noted.

"Okay, but, just a little bit more subtle?" Opal entered and was soon introduced as… Opal. Korra blinked. “Opal is… Opal? I didn't see that at the start.”

“Last minute casting. We were pushed for other actresses.” Asami flushed a little. “And we ran out of time. And it was kind of good in the end. It was easier for… um-“ She bit her lip.

Korra was about to ask when she caught sight of what was happening on the screen. Asami and Opal were holding hands and before long were in what looked a lot like a bedroom together. "Wait a minute-" A flushing Opal eagerly kissed Asami, both of them rapidly got carried away. A section of the audience below them screamed their approval, while others – mostly from the group who reacted so positively to Asami’s kiss with the other actress. At least there was no scene of her kissing Zhu Li – who knew how well people would receive that if they knew the two of them plus Opal had crowded into one bed that night. Wait. Events had moved on. Didn’t that kind of suggest…? No time to worry; events had advanced to the Nanjing Province. At least their version of events was mostly accurate here – even if there were still a few liberties. The one mention of Kuvira’s past was soon overwhelmed by her roar of vengeance and the wholesale slaughter of the Matous. Korra shivered. Just like real life Team Avatar split in two. A less than convincing effect was apparently the airship crashing into the swamp and now Asami and Bolin were under attack from giant leeches. The leeches seemed less concerned about sucking blood and more concerned with finding an excuse to rip Bolin's shirt off. Not that she or - from the sounds of things - the audience minded all that much.

"Korra, I have something to confess," Bolin said on-screen. "I'm half-Fire Nation and half-Earth Kingdom."

"I don't remember this conversation at all," Korra muttered. Her on-screen self saw things a little differently.

"You are?" Asami gasped as a dramatic music cue played and she clasped her hands to her cheeks, her mouth open wide.

"I have inherited the sins of the conquerors during the one hundred year war. But part of me also bears the suffering of the oppressed," Bolin wailed, burying his head in his arms.

"Was this ever an issue?" Korra asked.

"Best way to appeal to the new generation," Pema said. "A lot of children are born of two tribes."

"I didn't think anyone in Republic City cared," Bolin said.

"They don't, but the Fire Nation..." Iroh interrupted. "Far too much fixation on ethnic purity." He seemed oddly serious. "This is good." Korra looked at him. "Okay, so it's not great, but at least people can see there are others like them."

The swampbenders only contribution was to point Bolin and Asami in the right direction; the Cave of Two Lovers. "This is the story of Oma and Shu!" Asami exclaimed at Bolin.

"A tragic story of true love," he said with an expression at least aiming for smoldering. More music. More singing?

"Love is brightest in the dark," Asami sang.

Bolin nodded and replied. "Love is brightest in the daaaaaark."

Korra blinked. There were badgermoles dancing behind the couple. Badgermoles not objecting to the singing or trying to tear anyone apart. How did badgermoles know how to dance?

"In the blackest night are shining stars!" Asami sang.

Bolin again replied. "We will find each other no matter how far."

"The crystals will light the waaaaaaaay," they sang together.

"Neither Mako nor I can sing," Korra said quickly as she fidgeted.

"I doubt Amon could either," Jinora said drily. "Doesn't matter in the Movers."

The crystals above the couple flared into brightness. "Wait-" Korra said.

"Korra?" Bolin asked.

"That was our moment," she muttered as she scowled and shook her head. "Don't mind me." The voice fortunately distracted her as it informed the audience that Mako and Korra stayed in a hotel in Omashu. Korra heaved a sigh of relief and found Asami looking at her. "What?"

"You never did tell anyone what happened when the two of you were there," she said quietly and lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Korra stressed. "Absolutely nothing happened." Technically true. Asami looked unconvinced. In Ba Sing Se Asami faced off with Iroh on the stage. The fight was pretty convincing and well choreographed. And yet. Korra giggled, noticed Bolin trying to cover his mouth and the two of them burst out laughing. "What?" Asami asked glancing between them and the screen.

"It's just..." Korra caught her breath. "You're using waterbending movements for your earthbending-"

"And earthebending for your firebending," Bolin added.

"I'm no bender," Asami huffed. "I did what I could." She scowled at the screen. "Bending expert my foot. When I see the director I'll-"

The fight with Amon proceeded quickly to the point Korra attacked him with just her fists. The conflict seemed brutally realistic too; Asami punched Iroh clean in the face. The mask crumpled and broke in two under her punch causing Iroh to stumble backwards. The theater crowd cheered.

"That was really well done-" Korra broke off at Asami's embarrassment. She glanced at Iroh who winced. "You really hit him didn't you?"

"I wasn't supposed to!" Asami hissed. "I... miscalculated. Sorry. Again," she said to Iroh.

"Risks of that line of work it seems," he shrugged. "Good punch though."

"So that's why he had a black eye," Bolin said. "The whole base was talking about it. People were convinced he'd tripped in his office or something."

Iroh's mask fell away to reveal; another mask. "Um. Guys?" Korra asked.

"Not allowed to appear in propaganda," Iroh replied. "Why I'm not on the credits," he said.

Bolin flinched as the next part unfolded, the murder of the queen by Zhu Li by falling rocks rather than sword. "The director was worried about showing a lot of blood. This was less messy." That was immediately followed by her attempted murder of Meelo. The young boy scrambled to safety and the crowd seemed oddly subdued given earlier reactions. "Okay, why aren't they cheering?" Opal asked. "Shouldn't they hate Kuvira by now?"

"Almost no one liked the queen," Bolin commented.

"Kuvira still murdered an entire family and tried to kill you," Korra stressed.

"Some people root for villains," Zhu Li said with a shrug. "There is admittedly something charismatic about many of them." She coughed and Opal looked at her oddly. Korra's whole body tensed. Asami and Bolin had tracked Iroh to the crystal caves. The audience gasped and cheered as the next battle unfolded. They gasped in horror as Iroh took Asami's bending away and seemed ready to club her to death with a rock. Korra fumbled for Bolin's hand and squeezed it tight. The actual moment was over in a moment - toned down and little more than a bright flash of light leaving two bodies on the ground. Meelo wailed off the side of the screen and- was that another musical number?

"Korra, we could have had it all," Bolin said - his voice loud and clear for someone apparently near death. How was he still going?

"Mako, don't leave me! I love you from the very depths of my heart. If you're gone, I'll be lost in the dark!" Asami implored.

"Don't worry," Bolin was smiling. "Destiny might tear us apart, but our love is eternal."

"I promise to find you in our next lives-" Korra replied.

"I promise as well," Bolin added hastily.

And now their song. Again.

"Love is brightest in the dark," Asami sang.

"Love is brightest in the daaaaaark," Bolin replied. Asami joined in for the final lines. 

"Hold me close, take my hand.  
We'll meet again in the promised land."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bolin asked staring past Asami.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Asami insisted.

"Kiss me goodbye..." Bolin murmured quietly. People were sniffing all around them. This moment must be really getting to people- Asami kissed Bolin. Korra blinked as the kiss continued. They were getting pretty passionate too. She glanced at Iroh who just kept chomping at his food. The audience was otherwise silent as Asami lowered a limp Bolin to the ground as she sobbed. Something wet on her cheek again. Korra wiped at it. Was she crying? Bolin was rubbing his eyes, and Asami slumped on her chair as she worried her lip with her teeth. The sight was getting to them all.

"Mako, I will never forget you," Asami said in a voice choked with sadness. "Goodbye my love."

Meanwhile Zhu Li was standing somewhere dark. A booming voice addressed her, all snarls and strangely clipped speech. "Welcome Kuvira. You have done well."

"Thank you spirit. But I wish to do more! I must kill all the leaders! I must finish what the Red Lotus began," Zhu Li insisted.

"Excellent. They failed me and paid the price for that failure. But I have more faith that you will succeed in their place. I offer you a deal Kuvira; I can give you wondrous power - enough to defeat Avatar Korra, but there is a price."

"Name it!" Zhu Li said. "I am not afraid."

"Then, I require one of your eyes," the voice said with a cackle.

"My eye? Is that all?" Kuvira said. "Take it!" The screen went white and it darkened again Zhu Li was wearing an eye-patch and a cape. She turned and swept her hand towards a somewhat crude model of Ba Sing Se that erupted into flames. "The city has fallen. But how can I just kill the Avatar? She must suffer first."

Zhu Li stalked towards Asami still weeping onto Bolin in the crystal cave. “Just… kill me,” Asami growled.

“Kill you?” Zhu Li smirked. “I’ve done far worse than kill you. I’ve hurt you. And I wish to go on hurting you.” She started backing away, her voice a sinister hiss. “I shall leave you as you left him; marooned for all eternity under the rubble of this palace. Buried alive; buried alive!”

“Kuvira!” Asami roared, the cry echoing around the room. "I will defeat you! I promise I will restore balance!" The screen faded to black again. Glyphs spelled out 'The End' - a question mark appearing a moment later. All around the room the audience began applauding and got to their feet as more glyphs rushed up the screen recording every one involved with the project. The final few lines were a request for anyone able to join the United Forces and fight back against Kuvira.

* * *

Bolin had been right it seemed; more than one child was humming the song from the start of the Mover as most of the audience filed down of the theater. Presumably a sign it would be popular? "I don't get why it had to end so sadly?" Korra asked as they waited for the party to be set up in the main room. "Maybe it should have ended with the Battle of Omashu?"

"The idea was that people see the pain Kuvira caused. People will feel sorry for you and be angry at Kuvira," Bolin replied.

"I still think I want to have a word with these writers," Korra replied muttered.

"We thought they would do okay. If we had more time I would have gotten a load of things changed. We-" Asami cringed. "We never saw the whole script, and it sounded a little strange when we were shooting, but Pema said these things never seem okay before they're done so... Though we really needed to recast me." 

"Exactly!" Korra exclaimed. "She barely did anything. Just looked pretty, drove a satomobile and occasionally cried have to chose between two people. No development! No personal arc!"

Asami sighed. "I know. At least the controversy will benefit your image. I'm just hoping no one really thinks I'm like that."

"Unlike Iroh," Korra said nudging him. "People don't seem to like how you appeared there. If it had kept going..."

Iroh shrugged. "I don't mind."

"But all your good stuff is after Ba Sing Se. Your duel would have been amazing!" Korra insisted.

"Might have made the film too long," Iroh retorted.

Korra opened her mouth to say something else and stopped. Bolin was signing autographs and was answering questions from little kids. Best not to ruin the moment.

* * *

Everyone seemed to want to talk to him. There was what seemed like an endless stream of reporters asking him questions all manner of questions. They seemed to want to pry into everything; from his heroism in the Earth Kingdom to his current romantic situation to his future prospects as an actor. The attention was thrilling, but he soon missed the company of his friends. At least Asami was right there with him, but… There was someone else he would quite like to spend more time with. At least the party should give him an opportunity. So long since Team Avatar had a chance to spend time together. Easier said than done; the party was a sea of people and everyone he knew seemed to be elsewhere. Well, there were the various members of the Mover crew not far away of course, but all of his actual friends were much harder to spot. Ah; a bald head with a blue arrow painted on it. Tenzin seemed a decent landmark for now. Bolin excused himself and managed two whole steps before a crowd of excitable girls thrust notebooks at him and begged for autographs and photographs. Did people really find him that attractive-

The girl was kissing him before he realized what was happening. In the next moment the ice-sculpture in the middle of the room exploded. Everyone jumped at the sound. Everyone except Korra – the only person still upright and the only person glaring at him. Had she? No, she could not be that angry could she? The conversation gradually built up again and he looked down at the girl in blue grinning at him. And blinked. "Haruhi?" he gaped.

"So you do remember me," his former girlfriend grinned.

"What- How-" Bolin struggled to find the words. "I never... How are you?" he finally settled on.

"Pretty good," Haruhi said nodding. "I'm on break from my studies - if you can call an impending war much of a break. But, it's nice to come back here and see old friends. I was... surprised to see you on that poster."

"You saw the Mover?" She nodded. "You liked it?"

"You'd think I would kiss you if I didn't? It was good. You were good." Haruhi sighed and ran her hand down his shirt. "I missed you, you know."

Bolin glanced around hurriedly - Korra was nowhere in sight but this still felt all kinds of wrong. "Look, Haruhi, it's great to see you but-"

"I know. I saw you with Asami; you make a cute couple." She smiled. "I just wanted to try it again - remind myself what it was like. And I've never kissed a Mover star before..."

"We're in rare company currently," Bolin said vaguely. He shook his head. "Look, I'm not involved with Asami - romantically anyway." Haruhi's eyes brightened at his response. "I'm actually-" Someone took his hand. More? He spun around and found Iroh very close to him. "Iroh," he said in startled surprise. The head of the United Forces glanced over Bolin’s shoulder. 

“Sorry ladies, I do believe he owes me a dance.” Far from upsetting Haruhi or the rest of the group desperate to be close to him, Iroh’s words only seemed to excite them even more. He winked suggestively at Bolin and dragged him to the dancefloor.

“Thanks. I can’t believe that worked so well,” Bolin murmured as they started dancing.

“A very popular community I believe. People call it ‘Boys love’ or something along those lines. I think there might be another word for it…” He shook his head. They danced, Iroh still suprisingly capable at this. As grateful as Bolin was, he could not resist looking around the party and trying to locate Korra. No sign of her yet – a lot of very excitable girls watching his every move though. “And if you don’t mind, I would quite like to take an autograph for Yuzu…" 

"Oh sure. You never said that much. Did you like the mover? How they made you look or your acting turn. Was that weird?" Bolin asked.

"Actually I offered to play Amon," Iroh said quietly. "I felt I could do the role justice."

"It worked. And if I had to guess, I would say you acted before?" Bolin said as Iroh twirled him on the spot.

"Mostly school plays - if that counts," Iroh said as his arm wound up around Bolin's waist - much to the approval of several onlookers.

Bolin smiled. "I bet you were always playing your grandfather or something?"

Iroh laughed. "Close."

"Avatar Aang?" Bolin tried.

"Not so close. Plus I look terrible without hair," Iroh said as he winced.

"Sokka?" Bolin frowned.

"I'm far too pale. No good for water tribe presentation."

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed. "I bet you were Uncle Iroh."

"So close," Iroh said. He leant closer to Bolin's ear. "I was always his brother."

* * *

Okay. She needed to distract herself. And not dwell on- Whoever was kissing Bolin. Just no. She looked familiar. No. And she had to stop scowling-

“Korra?”

Korra blinked – she had barely been watching where she was going and nearly collided with- “Mom!” She exclaimed and hugged her. "You were great in the Mover!"

“Thank you."

"You too, dad."

"We quite enjoyed our dabble with the arts." Her mother's smile faded. Are you feeling okay?” Senna asked after a moment.

“Yeah?” Korra said and winced at the unconvincing tone. Her mother did not seem fooled in the slightest; she glanced around and rapidly zeroed in on Bolin and his fans.

“You’ll get your chance,” her mother said after a moment.

“Yeah- Hey, what do you mean?” Korra asked.

“Nothing,” Senna said with mock-innocence. Her eyes widened as the music changed. “Oh. I love this song.” Korra blinked at her as the upbeat melody started, people surging to the dance floor. “Come on Korra!” Her mother dragged her and Korra could not help the grin as her mother started dancing. Tonraq joined in a little awkwardly, and not wanting to feel out of place, so did Korra. She left them to it as the song ended, her parents with their arms around each other and lost in each other's eyes. Not far from them she ran across more familiar faces.

“Zaheer!” she said in mock horror as Tenzin looked around.

“Have you done your chores yet?” Tenzin rumbled much to the amusement of his family.

“No.” Korra shook her head. “I’ve come back in time to help my younger self beat you in a dance contest,” Korra said sidling over to Jinora and raised her fists. Jinora mimicked the action.

“Well then,” Pema said, drawing herself up. “We settle this with dancebending!”

Meelo never quite sure which side he was on as the family danced with her. Ikki elected to join Jinora and Korra in their struggle against two of the Red Lotus. Korra slipped away at the next song change. It did not seem fair to interrupt whatever conversation Bumi, Lin and Kya seemed to be having, so instead she headed for the food. For some reason Opal and Zhu Li were far from the dance floor. “Hey you two,” she said.

Zhu Li jumped, but Opal just smiled at her. “Hi Korra,” she said.

“How come you’re over here?” Korra asked. "People are really having fun over there."

“We’re taking a breather,” Opal said.

“Huh,” Korra said. “I must have missed you before…”

“It’s my fault,” Zhu Li said flushing a little. “I… I don’t actually know how to dance.”

“I keep telling her she doesn’t need to know anything but…” Opal trailed off.

“Then let’s get you started,” Korra said as she grabbed Zhu Li’s hand. The other woman squeaked but put up little resistance as Korra dragged her to an open spot on the dance-floor, Opal pushing her from behind. “Not that I’m that good at this," Korra admitted. "But…” Zhu Li seemed to be getting the idea after staring at Korra and Opal as they jigged around to the music. Two more songs and Zhu Li was getting the hang of it - Korra bowed out as she and Opal seemed to be far more interested in each other than her. Now; where had she been going before? Ah. Food.

A hand pressed against her waist, another on her arm and someone span her back around to face- “Asami!”

“Hi,” Asami smiled as she shifted positions effortlessly and never letting go of her hand. Asami still moved with astonishing grace.

“Did… did you change your dress?” Korra asked glancing at the short black dress Asami was now wearing. What happened to the red dress from earlier?

“I did. And I have a few more to switch into as dictated by circumstance,” Asami replied.

“Wow. And that one looked really great on you. Then again, I think everything does. With you're looks..." Korra sighed. "Asami, you’re just… beautiful.”

Asami flushed a little. “Thank you.” She glanced around and leaned her head closer to Korra’s ear. “Though I would not be adverse to you seeing what I’m wearing under my dress.”

Korra’s mouth went dry and a heat wave flashed through her. “I, um. Tempting. Very tempting,” she said nodding and glancing around. No one could have heard her, could they? “But I figure it would be bad if we just disappeared right now…”

“I’m kidding,” Asami said smiling. She glanced around and leaned very slightly closer. “Mostly,” she added after a pause.

“So what next for the star actress?” Korra asked fighting back a grin. “I mean, in your mover career.”

“Ah. Well, I would like to make another mover to continue your story - your life story I mean. It’s fun being you, you know,” Asami said.

“Some of the time,” Korra murmured. “Some bits I didn’t enjoy.”

“I know. And I assure you they weren’t that fun for me either.” She sighed. “But we can’t do it yet. Need real-life to catch-up first; and for you to get the happy ending. A lot depends on how this one does - people might not be so eager to make another. And that's before we get onto what would be included; I have some reservations about showing... everything. Might end up quite… adult it that was the case.”

“You… you wouldn’t? Would you?” Korra asked.

“I- Oh! No. Well, no. Probably not. The outrage if we filmed anything like that…” Asami shook her head. “Would people even want to see?" She shook her head again. "I meant more for the political story, the war, the even less fun parts of your story.”

“I… I’d like to see it all the same. If we do get a happy ending,” Korra said.

“You will. We all want that - and you're the one who can deliver it,” Asami replied.

* * *

After another run of interviews, Bolin was feeling pretty exhausted. At least Iroh's stunt had made Haruhi back off. And now Wing and Wei were looking at him as if they were planning something. Could it be anything to do with the letter he found on his chair? Unlikely. This one claimed to be from Iroh and had the royal seal and everything. Bolin glanced over at Iroh who was talking to... someone. Any reason why he could not say whatever this was in person? Bolin opened the envelope. The page inside contained one very brief sentence. Written out one hundred times in a perfect flowing calligraphy. A lot of effort to say simply 'Just do it.' Bolin near jumped out of his skin as someone sat beside him. Just Asami; though right now she looked about as mischievous as the twins.

"And where is Korra?" she asked.

"Talking to... people?" he ventured. He glanced around. "Yeah - there she is. Looks like some people on the council."

Asami assumed an overly patient posture. "And do you think she wants to talk to them? She'd much rather talk to you."

Bolin smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind talking to her either."

"Then do so! Why are you holding back?"

"No... reason," Bolin said. "I just get nervous. And it feels like everyone's watching me here."

"Ah." Asami looked a little guilty. "Okay, I'll get her away. Oh. But I need you for something first."

"Something?" Bolin asked.

* * *

Bolin’s voice met hers as she raised her voice on the final chorus. “Love is brightest in the dark!” The applause started the moment the last note began to fade. And kept on going as everyone present seemed to whoop and cheer. She kissed Bolin on the cheek and bowed, Bolin doing the same beside her. And there was Korra near the food looking so proud. “Still got it," Asami murmured to Bolin. "You’re definitely the best actor in this mover.”

Bolin shook his head. “Don’t sell yourself short - you were incredible. And this wouldn’t be possible without you. This was… so much fun.”

And that should be it now. No more speeches or performances; just mingling and dancing. And no more interviews; she had said essentially the same thing so many times now. The next reporter who asked would- Be politely turned down. She ducked into the screened off backstage. There was one more dress specifically for the evening- Opal and Zhu Li had their arms around each other, their heads together. Asami paused, smiled and strode forward, trying to make her heels click against the floor as loudly as possible. “In hiding?” she asked.

The pair sprang apart, Opal snatching a paper up from the table, Zhu Li copying the action a moment later. "Asami," Zhu Li said a little too loudly. "We were..."

“Some reporters figured out who Zhu Li is and kept asking this really invasive questions,” Opal said with some force. She glanced at Zhu Li who gave her a tiny nod.

“My past with Varrick… Is not what people think,” Zhu li added after clearing her throat. “I would like to avoid being pressed about it. And all this talk is tiring.”

“Sounds reasonable," Asami said, playing along. No sense embarrassing them. "Anyone asks, I’ll tell them I saw you leaving,” she added. For a moment changing in front of them seemed unfair right now, but chasing them out was not an option, so- Asami undid and stepped out of her dress, pointedly not paying attention to either girl as she hung it up and pulled a soft pink dress from her garment bag. Where was the jacket for this one? Ah.

Zhu Li cleared her throat again as Asami fumbled with the tiny buttons of the dress. “Thank you.”

“It's quite alright." Asami nodded to the papers. "What are you reading?”

“Reading?" Opal blinked at the paper. "Oh. It's, um-" Her eyes widened. "Reviews of the mover?” Opal replied incredulously. She stared in silence for a moment and picked another paper up. “Um. They’re quite varied.”

“Oh?” Asami asked.

“Looks like they really liked the special effects – so many of them are raving about how much more flexible it is compared to theater - lack of set changing and everything. And the music; everyone seems to like that. And the final scene,” Opal said.

“The critiques are mostly centred on the romantic emphasis,” Zhu Li said staring at another paper. “And more than one claims the writers made little effort to develop important plot points. Some of the acting-“

“Can I see?” Asami asked. Zhu Li reluctantly handed her the paper she was holding. “Avatar Korra should have been played by a water tribe native,” Asami read aloud. “Fair comment.” Opal handed her another. “Avatar Korra is muscular and strong; actress Asami Sato commands attention like the Avatar but her physique leaves something to be desired. Her arms look like noodles.” She stared at the page for a minute. “Noodles?” Asami shook her head. “Sato is far too beautiful to be playing such a masculine role as that of Avatar Korra.” Asami grimaced.

Opal peered over her shoulder. “Do they talk about anything except your body?”

“Seems not,” Zhu Li observed from the discarded pile. “Bolin’s acting merits frequent mentions; Asami’s barely at all.”

“And Korra is gorgeous,” Asami muttered. “I’m just the best we had at the time.” She sighed. “Two mentions of my singing, three for my acting and the rest is about my physique and speculation on my diet and work-out routine.”

Opal rubbed her back. “For what it’s worth… You acted really well. Just maybe you flicked your hair too often?”

"I couldn't help it. It's been ages since I had hair that long," Asami retorted.

“I do not understand who else they think could portray Avatar Korra in the Mover.” Zhu Li looked up at Asami. “I doubt many know her as well as you do.”

“Thank you. That's... I think probably the best compliment for what I did. I just wish other people understood that.” Asami sighed again. “Anyway! Don’t worry about me; I'll lead you to your hiding." That influenced flushed expressions from both girls. Ah to be in the fumbling first stages of romance all over again. No time for nostalgia. "Time for my other job," she said as she returned to the party. A long night ahead of her - and most of it soliciting support for the United Forces. At least the groundwork was in place; what other people thought of as vapid conversation was a careful lay of the land - who specifically to talk to, when and about what.

* * *

Korra was for some reason talking to Lomu - a long-term investor in the United Forces. He was okay, not boring but not that interesting, but like so many othes was more interested in point-scoring and public image than having a conversation with the Avatar about anything of relevance. His sole purpose here was for people to see him talking to her and not have her shout, glare, frown or - in the theoretical extreme case - her blast them out of the room. Asami cut in as Lomu thanked Korra for her time and the next man stepped towards her. "Mister Saito!" she beamed at him and bowed. "I am Asami Sato of Future Industries." How many more lined up to talk to Korra? Too many. Another job then; tell them what they wanted to hear and keep them away from Korra.

Korra did not look like she was enjoying herself currently. “Are you okay?” Asami asked as Saito beat a hasty retreat. She had the Avatar's attention now - few would risk interrupting them.

She sighed. “If this is really all part of being the Avatar, I don’t think I’m very good at it.”

Asami studied her for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“This,” Korra gestured around the room. “All this talking about business and politics. What do I know about either of them?” She leant closer to Asami. “I can’t even remember the name of the last guy I talked to,” she hissed. “He was going on and on about the price of oil, and I don’t know anything about oil. Well, I know its used for fuel but…”

“His name was Lomu, but don't worry about that. You’re being too hard on yourself,” Asami interrupted. “You’ve done amazing, miraculous things as Avatar. The people here; they don’t matter like you do. They’re just trying to score points off you. Don't let them and don’t forget, this night is for you too – this was your story. You should be enjoying yourself.”

“But I feel I should help. You’re talking business and-“ Korra began.

“Your story is the greatest thing about this night. The Mover might not be… quite the same as what actually happened, but you inspired so many people. You gave them something to believe in. All we did was retell it,” Asami touched her arm. "Not entirely well, but... I think the point came across."

“Thanks.” Korra grinned. “I needed that.” 

"Good. Now. Go have fun. I'll try and keep away from you." Korra nodded and slipped off into the crowd. Right into the path of Lady Jetsun. "No one can take a hint," Asami said as she raced to intercept her. The somewhat controversial attendee was surprisingly eager to dance with Asami - and was a good dancer on top of that. If only she was not dealing in illegal furs. Seriously how did she think Korra would not put a crimp in her style when she found that out? How was Korra doing? Great. Asami scowled. Someone was heading towards her - Wait; it was Iroh. Whatever he said sent Korra walking away hurriedly and left him smiling. He caught Asami's gaze and wandered across. "Excuse me," he said to Lady Jetsun and took Asami's hand. Lady Jetsun looked affronted, but protesting the head of the United Forces? Jetsun walked stiffly away. "Surprised you didn't swoop on me when I went to talk to Korra," he said. "Or am I someone vaguely worthwhile?" Nothing got by him.

"Sharp eye. General," she said with a grin.

"Why thank you, Miss Sato," he said. "Though some clarification would be nice. Opportunistic politicians or beautiful women?" Asami laughed and related the people she had talked to. "Impressive," he said.

"Just research," Asami corrected.

"You are getting good at this though. Let me know if you do want to get into politics," Iroh said.

"Politics?" Asami shook her head. "It's fun, but I don't want to get into it too deeply. This is for Korra's sake anyway. But if I did try... I'd like to think I could win out without lying or cheating my way to the top."

"And that," Iroh said. "Is why you're better than any of the other people here." She gave him the look. "Seriously, you'd be fine," he continued. "They might have experience and cunning, but you have the most brilliant ideas in the city. And a kind heart." She smiled at him.

"General Iroh..." she said after a moment. "While I will admit I am still reluctant to just enter into politics, you have given me some things to consider. Would you... object? To clarifying some of them in a more intimate setting? I have a number of bottles of fine wine and I do believe the heating in my room is... inconsistent at the moment. I might need some help staying warm in the night."

His smile barely twitched, but it was enough. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Parties were exhausting. While broadly similar to Asami's birthday party, this one was a distinctly different experience. So many fancy clothes, so much music and all those performances. And all to convince people to invest in Future Industries a bit more and help with the city's defence. People needed encouragement to do that? If they did not; who could possibly stand up to Kuvira's army? No way she could take on all of them. Frustratingly that took up most of Asami and Iroh's time, while Bolin's fans kept him moving around the room. Korra sighed. Last time no one knew who she was, so talking to people was easier. Now everyone saw the Avatar first and Korra second. And everyone was constantly trying to talk politics, flirt, dance or just have a picture taken with her. And now Iroh said Bolin wanted to talk to her?

"Korra?" She turned, Bolin was just behind her. "I've been..." he shook his head. "Are you free?"

"Pretty much," she said. "Iroh said you wanted to talk?"

"He did?" Bolin flushed. "I mean, yeah. Sorry it took so long though. People wanted to talk to me and you were talking to all those important people-"

"I don't like talking to them though," Korra interrupted. "I'd much rather talk to my friends. And since Iroh and Asami seem tied up, I guess all we've got is each other. So don't worry about interrupting me. In fact, do it quicker in future!" She blinked. "Speaking of Iroh, he said something weird before? That we had to watch out for the wolfbat in among the panda-sheep." She glanced at Bolin. "So, who do you think the wolfbat is?"

Bolin shrugged and stared into the crowd. "How about that guy?" Korra followed the direction he was pointing. "That guy's mustache makes him look evil."

"Yeah. Definitely doesn't look trust-worthy. Or that lady; she's wearing silver and green. Those are Kuvira's colours!" Korra said in mock horror. "Do you know her name?" Bolin shrugged and shook his head. 

"Me neither," Korra laughed. 

Bolin joined in but just seemed nervous. "So, I was... kinda wondering," he said slowly. "Did you like the mover? I mean, it's fine if not, but it's about you and...?"

Korra was silent a moment. "I think I can safely say I feel... mixed about it."

"You didn't like it?"

She shook her head. "That's not it. It was good overall. You and Asami were great. Just... the girl who was playing Asami basically got nothing to do. She just helps get them places. And Mako; I think he was just a bit too perfect. I know you want him to be a good person, but he didn't need to be that perfect. He never made a mistake until the... the end. Oh. And you."

"Me?" Bolin looked shocked.

"Well, not you, the Bolin in the Mover," Korra said scowling. "Meelo."

"You didn't like him as me?"

"No. That was just... Meelo? Really? And then you got kidnapped like ten times - I counted - and all the villains kept duping you. I mean him. I mean Meelo. He was chasing girls like he was a polar-bear dog in heat... He was just acting like an idiot the whole time." Korra looked levelly at him. "It made no sense! You've been doing so much of the Earth Kingdom and the United Forces... Do the writers just hate you or something?" She scowled.

Bolin flushed a little. "We, er, needed some more comic relief. It was important. And the audience laughed at least?"

"It wasn't funny," Korra said seriously.

"Asami said it might bother you. I didn't listen," he said. "Sorry. I should have said something at the time. We were all so busy and-"

"Really you needed someone else to be you. That would have helped a lot. Someone much better looking than Meelo," Korra said.

Bolin blinked. "You think I'm good looking?"

Her cheeks were heating up. "Not just that!" she added quickly. "You are talented, fun, caring, brave, strong and you deserved better." She punctuated each point with a jab to his chest and sighed. "So talented. Maybe when this is over you and Asami can write a follow-up where you're the hero. You can play yourself too and show everyone how great you are."

"I'd like to. But I'm not the hero," Bolin replied.

"Yes you are!" Korra insisted.

"No-"

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because you're the hero," he said. "I'm just part of the team."

"Well," Korra said staring at his chest. "If I have to be the hero then you're like my leading man."

"Leading man? I like that-" He flushed red. His hand was so close to hers. If she just moved-. This was nothing - and yet somehow her heart was thundering. This was normal. Was it not?

"Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Go?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Somewhere... else. Anywhere else." Without the party, without noise. No interruptions. "Just the two of us; go somewhere else." Bolin swallowed and nodded.

* * *

The park was a ten minute walk from the theater. And a long time since they had last been here - the night they talked for hours and messed on the playground. Everything was so different then; both of them so optimistic, carefree and yet uncertain about what the future would bring. They held hands even as Korra hopped up onto rocks and fence posts as she hummed the love theme from the Mover. Out of tune, but very recognizable. "After you're re-done those parts of the Mover - and gotten it more accurate-" her expression mellowed. "And maybe this follow-up Asami mentioned, you should do more."

Somehow her encouragement meant everything in the world to him. "I'd like that. I will. If I can. Hey, how about you? Do you want to be yourself in the next one? If I'm playing me, you could, maybe, play... you?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for that," she smiled. "I can't sing in case you hadn't noticed. Not sure I can act either. Asami did a really good job, so she can keep on going - I personally give her my blessing."

"So the kissing wouldn't make you reconsider?" Bolin asked faintly amazed he could just say that.

"All part of it I suppose. Though, if you're playing you and she's playing me..." She grinned and jabbed his chest. "Just what events require all this kissing for us?" Her eyes widened. "Hey! How about a Mover about some of the past Avatars? I have so many notes from them - you can borrow them if you like?"

"How about we work on it together?" Bolin replied. "You know the detail so..."

Korra grinned. "I'd like that."

"And I was wondering about maybe writing some of my own stories. Not historical stuff, new ideas."

"What did you have in mind?" Korra asked. They poured out of him in a torrent as he answered. There were so many, all stored up in his head and had been ever since childhood. The ones he told Mako before they went to sleep - his brother entertaining him for years before finally losing patience. Every story featured a princess as the protagonist. She often sang, usually wound up fighting and was always a bender. He often included a male lead too but usually they followed the princess into battle. There were dragons and conflicts about loyalty between the nation and family.

"Sorry," Bolin said as he finally finished, his throat parched.

Korra shook her head. "You should write all that down. Or we could get you one of Iroh's machine things. Or both."

"Good plan. I'll get started-" Reality was a horrible nuisance. "After the war."

"I could help - if that's okay?" Korra offered. Bolin nodded as they approached the fountain, the waters still and the lights off. "I thought it would still be on," she said.

"It's... late," Bolin said.

"Still... I wanted..." Korra sighed and let of his hand. As she stepped over the side of the fountain, the water froze instantly beneath her feet. "How about this then," she said. Korra moved her hand and water surged up from the pool, pulsing and rising in time to her footsteps as she circled the central structure. She looked so happy, so carefree as the water rose and splashed back down. She darted, twirled and leapt, never slipping on the ice sheet beneath her. "We should go visit the playground again," she said suddenly.

"What do we try this-" he cut himself off as he glanced towards the slide. A couple perched at the top, looking away from them. "Think if might be occupied."

Korra hummed as she walked to the edge of the fountain. "Maybe we should leave them be," Korra said as Bolin flushed. "And maybe, we can go there," she said pointing at the darkened pro-bender arena.

* * *

"Is this really a good idea?" Bolin hissed as he hurried after Korra.

"I wanted to visit again. I miss this place. I haven't been back since the championship. And Amon kinda ruined that." She sighed. "It'd be nice to be able to play again."

"Yeah. That'd be good," Bolin said after a pause.

The locks on the doors were no problem, and resealing the door was a cinch. Finally she got to see what the off-limits areas of the place looked like. The control room seemed an interesting first option. Easy to find, a thrill of daring as they opened the door and ventured inside. So many controls, all neatly labelled though the words meant little to her. Korra peered across the options until she found one she recognized. The lights in the arena echoed as she clicked the button. "Come on Bolin!" she called as she raced back down to the arena, her voice echoing in the stillness. "Remember how to play?" she asked as they reached the central platform.

"How could I forget?" he asked. Korra smiled and stomped her foot down and shot an earthdisc at him. He evaded it effortlessly - just as she expected. He retaliated in kind, three discs flying right at her. Easy; she weaved between them without looking away from him once. Without protective gear this could be unsafe, but- She trusted him - hopefully he trusted her. Korra shot a torrent of water towards him. Bolin spluttered as the water dripped off him. "Now that's unfair!" he protested.

She giggled and scooped a blast of air at him. He stumbled and fell flat on his back. He showed no desire to get up so she flopped down beside him and stared towards the ceiling. The lights were a little too bright to stare into; oddly hypnotic. "Do you think we'll ever be able to play again?" she asked.

"I think so? Well, I can. You might need to stick to one element. As long as you can do that, I can't see anyone objecting?" But when? When peace arrived? When the world did not need an Avatar for at least a little while? Her duty was elsewhere; everywhere. She could not avoid it; living without the sport would be annoying but bearable. But- She glanced at Bolin. Not too bad to never come back. It was not just the game or the competition that mattered; it had always been more about the friendship and fun. If she could just play with Bolin every day, that would be enough. "Tired?"

"Not yet," she replied. "Wait here." Korra darted back to the control room and after a little trial and error got the radio blaring out into the still arena. Slow, romantic music. That would do. She hurried back to Bolin who stared at her from the floor. "May I have this dance, Mister Bolin," she asked as formally as possible.

Bolin scrambled to his feet and flipped his non-existent long hair. He fluttered his eyelids and held out his hand demurely. "I would be honored to dance with you, my prince." Korra resisted the temptation to laugh; he was a good actor, but there was a limit.

"Very well. Let us dance my fair lady and talk about boring politics," she said, taking his hand and leading him into the first step.

"Politics, politics, politics-" Bolin replied just as the track faded into the next. Faster tempo, the slow dance no longer fitting. Korra let go of Bolin and danced. No one to interrupt, no one to watch them. There was just them, doing whatever they wanted in time to the music. Their hips shook, Korra flailed her head around, Bolin made strange bird impressions. And best of all no one could call them odd or make them feel embarrassed. The next song was faster still; when it reached the climax, Bolin whisked Korra off her feet and twirled her around, the movement so fast the lights of the arena merged into one long streak. Better than that party.

They were both laughing when he set her down and Korra felt more than a little dizzy. She staggered, trying to steady herself by pressing against both sides of her head. The carefully arranged bun Asami had styled her hair into hours earlier was drooping on one side of her head. "You've ruined my hair! I must look a mess..." She struggled to shift her hair back into position. "But-" she said quickly as he looked worried. "That was good. I would never object to you doing that again."

"Let me help," Bolin said gently and fiddled with the hairpin. With a click, her hair came unraveled and spilled down around her head. Bolin ran his fingers through it, his palm gently touching her cheek. How had she ever wound up here like this? Without another thought she giggled and kissed him. Just a quick peck on the cheek, but it left her breathless.

"Korra?" Bolin asked. "I told you before... I like you. And I do want to go out. Or court you. Whatever you want to call it. Or both. Just... with you. And I want to do a lot of things with you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, brave person I have ever met." He flushed bright red again.

She nodded. Dating; dinner, trips alone, time alone. All of that with Bolin? She grinned. "I'd like that." Her heart was beating frantically. "And like I told you; I like you too."

"As a friend or-"

"Well of course as a friend." He smiled, his expression faltering a tiny amount. "But as a friend and something more. I mean..." She swallowed. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"A boy friend?" he was looking at her suspiciously. "Or a boyfriend. I mean; a friend that is a boy or-"

"Shut up," she murmured as she kissed him again, lips together, her hand gripping his jacket. He looked dazed when she finally stepped back.

"So that... makes you... my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, unless there's some new term I missed," Korra replied.

"So, we're together now?" Bolin asked and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She hugged back, kissing his cheek as he kissed hers. Then lips. More lips. Not enough. More. His arms were tight around her, her arm clutching at his back. Closer. She wanted to be closer. Needed to be... closer.

"Hey! You're not meant to be in here!" A voice yelled. Security.

Korra sighed. "I suppose we should run," Korra said grabbing Bolin's hand. "We need to get out of here." Running was easy. Escaping guards was no problem. But letting go of Bolin's hand was exceptionally hard. All the way through the quiet corridors of the bending arena. As she leapt off the dock and bent the water away from them. As they skimmed across the bottom of the bay. Even as Naga looked at them expectantly on Air Temple island. Korra hushed her pet and Bolin waved for the both of them; poor Naga - she had missed out on the premiere. 

They were still holding hands as Bolin dithered at the entrance to the woman's dorm. She tugged him forward and he continued without a word of protest. How long could she keep hold of his hand? It seemed a shame to stop, but- There were advantages to letting go. As her door closed she pushed him against the wall with perhaps more force than she should. The thump was loud and Bolin whispered "Ow." Korra apologized. No one seemed to be coming to investigate. Korra pushed against Bolin as her hand slipped under his shirt. Soft skin. She moaned as her fingers traced up to his chest, Bolin panting.

"Please- touch-" she murmured as she tugged his shirt upwards. His hands blazed as they came to rest on her back. She groaned, not caring about the noise. More. She dragged Bolin's shirt off and planted kisses across his chest as his hands remained on her back. Reluctantly she stopped touching him just long enough to undo the back of her dress. The slinky blue material slithered off her and she crushed their chests together. He moaned approval as they kissed again; she responded in kind as his hands found her chest. Korra fumbled with the fastening of Bolin's pants and she pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips, the bed responding with a thunderous creak. Still too much in the way. But moving from here- Hard. But if they just removed a few more articles of clothing...

"Korra-" Bolin groaned as she stripped his underwear away.

"Now you," she murmured and shuffled closer. His hands trembled as he reached out, his finger-tips brushing against her hips and thighs as he finished undressing her. "Bolin," she murmured.

"Korra," Bolin replied as she kissed him. More kisses, hands exploring, the bed creaking beneath them and their voices moaning and groaning in unison.

* * *

Korra finally caught her breath, her muscles relaxing and heart-beat slowing as she slumped onto the bed, sated and content. And now far too comfortable. Could she just stay like this - be like this forever? Bolin shuffled around and she rolled onto her side as he slid his arms around her waist. His chest pressed tight against her back. She giggled as he kissed her shoulder. "Korra?"

"It's fine," she murmured. "Sorry. Just... Never imagined we would end up like this."

"Me neither," Bolin said, another careful kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

She wriggled back against him, just feeling him breath, his arms tightening around her a little. "Tonight was... wonderful," Korra said as she stroked along Bolin's arm.

"For me too," he replied. Korra tried not to smile again, but it was so difficult. She shut her eyes, just enjoying the sensation of him against her, his warmth beside her in the bed. She murmured contentedly as Bolin kissed her shoulder again and dozed against her lover.


	19. Bolin's Decision

Bolin stirred; Korra was already awake and watching him with a soft smile on her face. "Sorry I woke you," she murmured. How long had she been awake?

"Don't be - don't think I've had as good a wake-up as this," he replied, feeling lazy.

Her smile widened and she leaned down to kiss him. What felt like it should have just been a quick kiss became something longer. Her body pressed against his, her skin so hot and soft. "We don't have to get up just yet," she whispered against his lips. He smiled at her as he embraced her, the waves of heat radiating off her skin completely negating the cool air of the room this early in morning. If she had not been there when he woke up, he might have concluded last night could only be some waking fantasy or the best dream he had ever had. The kisses, the touches, embracing, bodies pressed against each other - all of it wonderful. He swallowed at the memory. It was still hard to believe; him and the most beautiful woman in the world in bed together. She was so amazing; the way she smiled, the way she- Her hand had been working down his stomach and gotten lower than he expected. "Is this okay?" she murmured against his lips, her hand stroking lazily.

"Yes," he said, the words catching in his throat. She shifted higher and slid her leg over him and he frantically tried to keep his voice down as they joined again. How many times had she embraced him, moved against him and kissed him? He lost count somewhere. Or maybe the distinction ceased to have meaning? It was all a blur of dozing and coupling; kisses and awakenings. And so unlike his imaginings or stories. He should be confessing his love or take charge - or at least be on top. Well. He had been at points - just as not as often as he would expect. So much of the time Korra straddled him, or encouraged him to curl around her. He did not mind in the slightest.

He must have dozed off again at some point - Bolin jerked awake to find Korra smiling at him. "Want to... try again?" she asked her grin widening.

"Yes," he said as she kissed him.

* * *

Far too warm. Korra was a blazing heat against his body, the air in the room scarcely any cooler. Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the blinds. What time must it be now? His mouth was dry and his stomach felt distinctly empty. Not that getting something to eat would be hard on Air Temple island. Bolin frowned and peered around the room. This was not his room. Logically then it had to be Korra's. "Um, Korra?"

"Hmmm?" she asked her head on his chest, kissing his bare skin lazily. How long had she been awake

"We are in your room aren't we?"

"We are," Korra said placing another kiss. "Don't worry; no one saw us come in last night." She paused and looked up at him. "Oh... right." She shrugged. "Well, it should be pretty empty in here around lunchtime when the acolytes go for food. We can sneak you back to your room then."

"If you think that'll be okay."

"Definitely," Korra said. She fidgeted. "Too hot!" A strong gust blasted the sheets off of them and onto the floor, the breeze nicely cooling. 

"That's nice," Bolin said.

"Like that?" Korra smiled and the gust came again. The blanket came to rest on the floor and joined the sprawl of discarding clothing. His back felt a little sore from the impact of the walls. Well, that and a few other points up and down his back that itched. He winced and rolled over, the smile fading from his face. There were two trays of food near the door. And what looked like a neatly folded set of acolyte robes.

"Um, Korra-" Bolin stopped as the door slid open. Pema carefully reached inside and withdrew the first tray, stopping as she caught Bolin's gaze. Her expression shifted from amusement to alarm to something that might be appreciative before she left the tray where it was and slid the door shut again. "So much for stealth."

"Guess they don't mind too much," Korra said and flopped onto him again.

* * *

Bolin shifted from one foot to the other. Still no way he could think of to delay going back to the United Forces; just some way to have one more night with Korra. Nothing sprang to mind - and the thought of another night with Korra was more than a little distracting. He had to be back to the barrack before nightfall. And the thought of running into anyone else who might have heard them last night. He shuddered unsure if he could survive that embarrassment.

"Do you know when you'll next be able to visit?" Korra asked.

"Not sure," he said with a touch of frustration. "I'll apply for leave if I can, but that won't help if I get deployed somewhere."

"It's okay," Korra said. "Duty first and all. Just... make sure you take care of yourself. Okay?"

"I will. Same goes for you too." 

She wrapped her arm around him. "Going to miss you. Again," she murmured into his ear. "Keep writing me, okay?"

"Whenever I can." Bolin cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her again. He had to pull away sooner than he wanted, each step down to the boat seeming like entirely the wrong decision. How long until another night, another morning, maybe another day like yesterday? His cheeks felt hot. Focus. She kept her gaze on his as the boat sped him away and Bolin did not look away until the island was out of sight. Should they have nicknames? Beloved? Dear? Darling? Mine? He shook his head. Maybe the notion of marrying Korra was not so impossible now. Patience. One step at a time. Maybe they should move in together first; not air temple island of course. Would she want that? Not yet; they needed more dates first. What would Korra have done if he had said 'I love you' back then? Should he say it next time? Maybe. No. No need to rush; he could take his time - and say what he needed to when the time came.

* * *

Korra glared at the horizon. Three weeks since Bolin left and two days since Hawky had delivered anything at all. Was the bird okay? Korra it her lip feeling a little guilty. Of course it would be. Hopefully. But then, what was keeping it? "Korra!" A voice called. Meelo. She peered out the window; Tenzin's second youngest beamed up at her. A bird bearing more than a passing resemblance to Hawky perched on his shoulder he was waving a rolled up note at her.

"You," Korra growled. Meelo grinned. "Give me that!"

"Nope!" Meelo replied and started picking at the seal.

No choice then; Korra leapt over the sill and plummeted towards the ground, a blast of air softening the fall just before impact. Meelo stared at her for a second - he expected her to bother with the stairs - and produced an air scooter. He zipped away from her in a blast of air, Hawky fluttering from his shoulder in a panic. Korra produced her own scooter and called for back-up. "Naga!" Korra roared. "Get Meelo!"

"Korra's got a love letter, from her boyfriend!" Meelo sang as Naga who lumbered towards him. He zipped around the polar-bear dog as he tried to undo the binding. She blasted a surge of wind towards him. Maybe another element would be better than his own native? No, it seemed to work. The blast knocked him to one side, the ball of air dissipating. The note flew from his hand, tumbling in a high, wide arc. Easy now; Korra watched as it tumbled down- Ikki's hand closed on it as she leapt up above Korra from somewhere nearby. She cackled triumphantly, as she landed, the seal splitting. Ikki launched herself a good distance from Korra and unrolled the scroll.

"Dear Korra-" Ikki's voice cut off as a rocky mass blasted from the ground and sent her tumbling through the air. A water tentacle ensnared her waist mid tumble. Korra drew her close, plucked the note from her hand and curled the water tentacle in a huge curve to deposit Ikki on the other side of the pagoda. Finally. Meelo was complaining about her over-reaction; Korra just stuck her tongue out at him. Another blast of air and she was back over the sill and into her own room. Her heart was thundering as she flopped onto her bed and unrolled the note.

Dear Korra-

She giggled. Nothing unexpected here; the usual things he always wrote; how he missed her and was thinking about her all the time. But despite the familiarity, despite being almost predicatable, it still felt so good to read those words. The words he wrote just for her. And she had to admit she said the same things in her replies too. Though she would never claim Bolin was stronger than anyone else on air temple island. He said it about others in the United Forces all the time; Bolin was convinced she was stronger than anyone in the world. "It'd be nice if I could be so sure," she murmured. "Thank you." Something new at the bottom of the page. A poem?

I see the sky in your eyes  
The earth on your skin  
The sunshine in your smile  
But nothing is more worthwhile  
Than your beauty within.

Bolin

Korra read and re-read the brief snippet of a poem over and over again. Bolin had written her a poem. Her. It was incredible. Just... Korra shook her head. She moved to her desk and considered her reply. She needed to let him know her appreciation for his words. But how? Maybe she should write him a poem as well? 

Your eyes are pretty too  
Your skin feels good  
You smell good  
I like it when you-

She growled at her efforts. No, no, no, no! Korra angrily crumpled the sheet of paper into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder. Fresh sheet of paper. Okay. 'Dear Bolin'. And that was the easy part. She leant back and stared at the ceiling trying to somehow put her feelings about Bolin into words. Korra jumped at the knock, the vague right feeling of what to say evaporating. She sighed. Get this out of the way and then back to writing. "Yes?" she called. Pema slid the door open. "Pema," she smiled. The older woman did not smile back. "What is it?"

"The Earth Empire just declared war on Republic City."

"No..." Grimly inevitable, but still unwanted. "Thank you. If anyone needs me I will be in the meditation room." Pema nodded and departed. Korra took one last look at the note. "Sorry Bolin. Duty calls."

Events were moving sooner than expected, and presumably not without a catalyst. Not that Kuvira really needed one; not when merged with the spirit of chaos. It was a wonder she had held off this long. No. Not a wonder. Harmonic Convergence; they would both make use of it. Not something easily admitted. Perhaps Kuvira had help off to seem noble. Anti-Fire Nation activists had been increasingly campaigning for Republic City to cecede to the Earth Empire and what a mess that had been. The notion not in and of itself not a problem however unpopular it might be, though the reaction to the deaths of the activists after an assassination attempt had been disastrous. The culprits had been soon found and arrested fortunately - though the arrest only seemed to spur on more controversy. They were all United Forces personnel. To make matters worse they formed the core of the organization's spy network within the Earth Empire.

Korra paused in the corridor to listen to the radio. War seemed to come heralded with applause and speeches not from the alleged leader of the Earth Empire, but from Kuvira. "No surprise," Korra muttered. Her declaration of war cited Republic City as a dire threat - little more than a staging ground for future attacks against the empire. She insisted new and advanced weaponry was under development and concealed for the express purpose of the Empire's destruction. And so the Empire deemed it necessary to cleanse the city of both fire nation and water tribe inhabitants. All those who profited from the change from what was once Earth Kingdom land into a supposedly neutral city. Her voice dropped with contempt and claimed the call for war was overwhelmingly supported from within it's borders. Maybe so, but voices formerly calling for peace were strangely silent in the aftermath. Could anyone there hope to oppose Kuvira?

* * *

Korra settled into the lotus position. Breath carefully, clear her mind. The meditation room faded around her and in the darkness Aang appeared in front of her. "Avatar Korra," he said bowing. He assumed a similar posture to hers.

"Avatar Aang," she replied with a nod of her head.

"You have come seeking counsel I expect?" he asked.

"I regret so." She related as succinctly as possible the most recent events relating to the Earth Empire. "Kuvira - she believes the city- Well the land the city was built on. She insists it still belongs to the Earth Kingdom. So she wants it back."

Aang was quiet for a long moment. "With each passing year, the decisions I made before feel less certain, less right. I cannot help but now feel I was somewhat short-sighted while I was still alive. I thought I was working to bring the people of the world together." He sighed. "It was not a simple act, nor spur of the moment. It took time and in the end, everyone agreed to the formation of Republic City. Something more than just the tribes; something neither a Fire Nation colony it was before, nor part of the Earth Kingom. King Kuei agreed - at least after my intervention in the proceedings. So, the Great Uniter wishes tor reclaim it." Aang shook his head. "Her motives could scarcely be less transparent." He sighed again. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Zuko was too."

Korra shook her head. "No. You were right to do it. We can all live together in harmony - I'm sure of it. And I'm going to make sure of it. Aang, I will defend this city to my last breath. It's not all been easy since you left, but we've progressed. We need to keep on progressing - we have to. You started a new nation here - no the past wrongs, you have tried to bring everyone together." She bit her lip. "I just wish I could be certain we will get through this. Her army is bigger and more powerful than ours. Kuvira has tens of thousands ready to fight for the cause they believe in - however misguided they might be. I don't want her followers to end up dying for her cause. I don't want that for the defenders either - just because this place is incompatible with Kuvira's ideals of purity."

Aang smiled. "Your compassion is to be applauded. But you, your friends, the people of this city; none of you cannot avoid this fight."

"I know."

"And be prepared for the consequences. People will disagree with anything and everything given the right circumstances; to the point of even decrying the very thing that would help them. People will be angry that you resisted. They will be angry you fought back. Be prepared for this; you cannot change everyone's opinions - many will hate you for standing up to her. But you know this war is now inevitable; and you alone can bring it to an end. I have every faith in you."

"Thank you," Korra said. Aang faded and Avatar Roku appeared in his place.

"The situation is undoubtedly a consequence of Aang's actions. However; we can not alter the past, so dwelling on the cause of this situation in the present is not a suitable use of our time. Leave that for the historians. There is little I can tell you that might help, young Avatar. I failed when the time came and the world suffered for my mistakes. I hope that you will not suffer the same route - I have no wish to see the next Avatar anytime soon. Kuvira is, or was your friend. But you cannot let her continue, and do not think of her as a friend. Not now she has embraced Vaatu as she has," Roku said.

"Avatar Roku-" Korra said, but he was already fading into the darkness. Kyoshi loomed out of the gloom and took his place.

"Kuvira's army should be of no concern to you," Kyoshi said bluntly. "Your focus should be on their leader - confront and defeat Kuvira. Be prepared to end her life if that is what is required. Army fights army. You fight the leader. The situation concerns the independence of your city, trust that same city's army to defend it with every last breath."

"Thank you," Korra said. Yanchen replaced Kyoshi. She smiled.

"Your friends and loved ones will be fighting. You must not let this knowledge become a distraction. Be sure their actions do not affect your judgement or your actions. Your duty is as always to the world and to all tribes; this must be considered above any earthly attachments. No matter how close or enduring your relationships; they have no place in the conflict. But, I cannot truly make you forget love. Love is part of being human - and while humans are weak, love has always given them strength."

"I think I agree," Korra murmured. "Loving - and being loved - it makes me feel stronger."

"Then trust those you love to fight their own battles - but always be prepared to deal with the outcome." Yangchen faded. No more Avatars to talk to for now.

Korra hovered in the darkness for a moment and at last made a decision. The spirit spring formed around her and Yue looked up from her pool. "Korra! It's been too long." She looked so pleased to see her.

"Sorry," Korra said as she walked over to her. "A lot's been going on." She smiled. "I will have to tell you about it, but for now..." 

Yue nodded. "There are more serious matters. The one you call Kuvira has been sighted here in the spirit world on many occasions." Yue's expression grew more somber. "I regret to tell you that many spirits have begun considering her something like a second Avatar - and that notion gains more support by the day." She shivered. "You must stop her somehow. If she continues to come here then..." Yue broke off. "Her very presence causes problems."

"Vaatu." Korra replied.

Yue nodded. "Yes. His he is bound up with her. As such the fate of both our worlds is at risk. Your position as the bridge between our worlds has rarely been as critical. You must win - else the spirit world is damned to suffer chaos. Much like the human world."

"Then, help me. Please. Lend me your power at the next solstice," Korra asked as she took her hand.

"Korra..." Yue murmured. She squeezed her hand "I will give you everything I can," Yue replied.

"Thank you. I wish I didn't have to ask-"

Yue shook her head. "Korra, I am happy to help you. How could we not? We are counting on you."

"I'll try and not let you down." After Korra awoke, she wrote one final letter. A request - one last attempt to stop the conflict before it even began. If she could just convince Kuvira... A meeting, a few days from now in the Spirit World. If this failed there could be no turning back any longer.

* * *

The parachute silk looked okay - as far as Asami could see. Her vision kept threatening to blur; she had been doing this for far too long now. Checking, rechecking over and over again. The repetition was exhausting. The stress was really getting to her and increasingly everyone else in the factory too. Everyday another push to meet quotas and somehow stay on schedule. She seemed to wind up shouting at someone at least once per day for some new mistake. And no rest or end in sight. And tomorrow she was back to training the pilots- The ground trembled under her feet. Asami only paused for a moment and ran for the nearest desk. She huddled under it until the tremors ceased. Mercifully the quake today had been a brief one. Her whole body felt tired as she crawled back out. Almost tempting to just doze off under here; the floor was surprisingly comfortable. No. Too many risks sleeping in here. Asami clicked on the intercom. "All staff, please evacuate the building. Repeat; all staff please evacuate." Not vital, but best to ensure everyone was still okay and the building was not going to come down around them. Everyone accounted for when she got outside. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're still good," a woman replied, her eyes dark with lack of sleep.

Asami sighed. "Take the rest of the day off. You've done well, but let's not forget safety. Working while we're tired is just asking for trouble." Her workforce stared at her. "Come on! Home! Or somewhere not here!" she said making shooing motions. She smiled to herself as the workers dithered for a moment before drifting away. To home, to bars, wherever - just somewhere they could relax for a while. And it was not like it was safe to just go back inside; Asami headed for a phone-box across the street. "Opal?"

"Hey, Asami. What's up?"

"Sounds like the earthquake didn't get you," Asami said.

"No, it got us alright. Few broken windows and some cups, but otherwise we're all fine here. Wait. Did something happen to the factory?"

"Nothing I could see. It looks fine, I just... worry. Any chance I could get you to bring your lot down to check things over before tomorrow?" Asami asked.

"Okay - give me an hour?" Opal replied.

"Wonderful. And... remind me again about the land around here?" Asami asked. She glanced around. "Do the geology thing."

"You're weird," Opal said. "But whatever does it for you. So. For the last time; you're safe there. Good solid rock and soil there. You are not over any fault-lines and unlikely to have a sink-hole developing there," Opal said with a degree of exasperation.

"You know I love science," Asami said. Opal just sighed. "I know, I know." Opal should be smiling right about now. "Still, I do worry. These tremors are getting more and more frequent. Never felt so many in all my years living here."

"That's geology for you; huge amount of time and nothing - then the ground starts acting up. But..."

"But?"

Opal sighed. "Okay, so keep this to yourself. I've been looking into this a bit. While I really do think there is no call for panic, I am getting worried. The epicenter of these tremors is far closer to the Changbai range than I find comfortable. There is a chance-"

"That it'll erupt?" Asami interrupted.

"Yes," Opal replied. "But like I said; there is nothing to panic about. We don't know what's causing the tremors and there are no other indications we might be looking at an eruption any time soon. Chances are it's nothing more than something shifting way down below the mountains. Though it is odd it's not occurring under the mountains. Should probably investigate more. But. Don't worry. In fact, stop worrying altogether. Your factory is fine - its all built to specifications, so it'll be fine."

"I hope so. Though... my dad wasn't the most trust-worthy person. So I like second opinions?" Asami said.

"I said I was coming in an hour! But, I can see why you're concern-" Opal's voice muffled and Asami could not make out anything. "Asami? Hey. Zhu Li just got back. Says she has something to show you; something she's figured out. Something about those plans we stole."

Asami thought for a moment. "Can I get you to sort the inspection yourself?"

"Of course."

"Good. I want to know what she's come up with."

* * *

"...that's why each of us is important," Bolin said. "Not everyone can fight on the front lines, but we can all help in some way." He looked around the university auditorium as the crowd slowly broke into a standing ovation. He was not completely sure he deserved that; it was the same prepared speech he had said so many times now, but he just smiled and thanked the audience. And now to the other part - which might explain the reaction a little better. He was a solider in the United Forces - but most of the people here knew him from the mover. His fame was spreading fast and as such people wanted autographs.

He must be getting used to this by now; his hand had not yet actually twinged, though the end of this queue was not even in sight just yet. Boys and girls gave him suggestive looks and coyly hinted at spending time with him. He gave them the same smile and a polite - yet firm - send off as everyone else. At least the ones still convinced he and Asami were living together weren't trying anything. Though they did seem to want to know fairly intimate details - he blushed more than once at a particularly shameless question. The excited fans were easier to handle, though one in particular stood out from the others. He was an excitable teenager nearly gasping for breath as he reached the front of the queue. "Big fan," he said as he passed Bolin a bulging scrapbook - a small version of the mover poster pasted in amongst other mementos. Looked like several ticket stubs for the mover.

"Thank you - I'm glad you enjoyed the mover," Bolin replied. He blinked. "Where should I sign?"

"Across the picture - please. I... I want to get Miss Sato's autograph too. Is she here?" The boy looked around.

"Not today sorry. I think she's busy with preparations at Future Industries," Bolin replied signing his name with a now practiced flourish.

"Aw." The boy looked crestfallen.

"You'll get a chance, don't worry," Bolin assured him. Though dragging Asami away from her projects seemed a less than good use of her time.

"You know, I'm thinking of signing up to the United Forces," the boy continued.

"Oh?" A few others had made similar admissions. "You believe want to defend the city."

"Y-yeah," the boy replied. Bolin handed him the scrapbook back and the boy clutched it to his chest. "Hey. If... When I sign up; any chance I could be placed under your command?" he asked.

This again. "I couldn't say," Bolin replied, fighting to keep the weary tone out of this voice. "That's really not my decision." 

"Should have figured. Thanks..." He looked pretty miserable as he wandered away from the table. The girl in the queue behind him stepped forward, hands trembling, and smile a little fixed. A friend behind her was trying to get her attention. Bolin blinked and glanced at the back of the boy. So much like him when he was younger. Wanting to join in with something but never appreciating just how much danger the activity involved. And if he was anything like him, the boy probably had a head full of fantasy. 

"Hey kid!" The boy turned. "Good luck!" he called. "It's a lot of work and the training's tough. But you can do it! I believe in you!" The boy grinned and hurried away with a spring in his step. Bolin turned to the girl who was now a little closer, but still somewhat star struck. "You want me to sign that?" he asked gesturing to the photo she had crumpled a little against her chest. She nodded mutely. "Who should I make it out to?" She looked panicked for a moment and as she opened her mouth the ground began to shake. The crowd panicked - and somehow he was the most calm. "Okay, everyone, please, we need to evacuate the building as quickly and as calmly as possible. Please," he gestured to the doors. The queue broke up and started filing out. Bolin hung back and kept an eye on the ceilings, ever watchful for crumbling sections of the building to catch.

* * *

Traing was not going well later that same day. Several recruits turned up late, leaving him little option but to punish them with push-ups. Which only served to delay training and annoy him. And that meant that for the first time in a long time, Iroh managed to surprise him. Bolin glanced around as Iroh questioned what was going on. "They were late for the training session," Bolin replied.

"How many push-ups have you set?" Iroh asked.

"Thirty for each second," Bolin said.

"Scarcely a suitable punishment. They will all do one hundred for every second they were late. I would hope that this at least will make clear the value of being on time." Iroh stood by and watched, barely blinking as the men went though their forced excercise. Harsh decision; several of the recruits were unable to keep going and collapsed on the ground panting. Iroh looked furious. "To all those who failed today; you will report here at dawn tomorrow for a further test of your skill. Fail that and you will be deemed unfit for combat and be reassigned to the support divisions. Now - get out of my sight. All of you report to Lieutenant Beifong. Captain, a word?"

Even as the recruits struggled to their feet and snapped salutes, Iroh strode off towards his office, and left Bolin with little choice but to follow. What now? A reprimand for being too lenient? Punishing the latecomers that severely did not sit well with him - all they wanted to do was help in the war. And maybe there was a perfectly good reason why they were late. Too late; now they would be up at dawn to satisfy Iroh's whim. "Sir, I-"

"Have you played much Pai Sho, captain?" Iroh asked as he lead him into his office.

"No, I-"

"A great shame. One should always take advantage of opportunities as they arise. Please," he indicated the chair set beside his desk, the Pai Sho board ready and laid out. The rules were simple enough from what Bolin remembered, but winning was not. Strategy was far from his strong point and even then, Iroh seemed to somehow see everything he was about to do at least ten minutes before he even considered it. He was losing fast. "No doubt you are wondering what I have in store for those men tomorrow."

"I figured you were just going to make them run laps or something?" Bolin offered as he tentatively placed a tile on the board.

Iroh smiled. "A favorite for the drill instructors. Not quite suitable for my intentions." He snapped a tile down. "No, I have something else in mind. I need to see how they react to combat."

"You're going to make them fight each other?" Bolin asked.

"No. They will be fighting me. One on one."

"Sir..."

"Any of them found unable to last more than one minute against me will be immediately discharged." He glanced up. "Do you think this would be a fair assessment of their skills?"

A test? The trainees were all in their teens; most were barely more than boys and girls - and to then fight against someone like Iroh? "They might be weak individually, but as a team they will be so much stronger. They all believe in the cause. They all want to fight for the city - and I believe their worth can be measured in other ways."

Iroh said nothing; his next tile placement necessitated a hasty retreat by his own side. "Your optimism is noted, but time is very much against us. We need to judge and decide quickly and decisively. I would rather crush their dreams here than see them lying dead on the battlefield. I am not lacking in compassion." The game did not last much longer. "Another?" he asked.

"I don't think I can hope to beat you."

"Just one more... " Iroh reset the tiles and made his first move. "Different skills..." he sighed. "Captain. Do you realise the somewhat unusual position you hold? You are a uniquely gifted bender, but more than that you have become a symbol to the people of Republic City. Army recruitment has been on the increase ever since your mover's premiere. As far as any of us can tell, you are almost single-handedly responsible for it." He looked up at Bolin. "The council have begun putting pressure on me. Not Tenzin - he understands my reluctance - but the rest; they want me to promote you to Colonel."

"Colonel?" Bolin echoed blinking at him.

"A morale boost for our side. The other generals get to vote on the decision, but I cast the deciding vote. Not that I have yet." He pushed his advantage on the Pai Sho board. "Bolin, I would like you to think about a hypothetical situation."

"Uh. Okay," Bolin said unsure of what was happening.

"Let's say..." Iroh tapped a tile on Bolin's side of the board. "This is you. As you can see-" he gestured at his own nearby tiles. "-you are on the verge of being captured or killed. These other pieces-" Tap. Tap. Tap. "Are your forces. So. If you allow once of these groups to perish with no hope of survival and guarantee your own... Which do you sacrifice?"

"I would sacrifice myself," Bolin said quietly. "Let the others survive."

"So that is your limit... Then I will vote against your promotion," Iroh said.

The words stung somehow; he had failed whatever test Iroh was giving him. Maybe not. Maybe he just did not deserve it. "Sorry. Said the wrong thing didn't I?"

Iroh shook his head. "There was no right or wrong answer. No guaranteed way to pass my test; there are so many different tactics for you and an opponent to use." He leant back in his chair. "But know this; you are far from the first claiming they are willing to let themselves die before their subordinates. But war - real war - is very different to Pai Sho. Those others who gave a similar answer? Not one did the same when they found themselves in that situation. They sacrificed everything to save their own skin."

"Sir-"

"You are still young and I am certain you will find your own way in the end." Iroh sighed. "Time's up. I have another meeting. Think on it Bolin." Bolin rose awkwardly, saluted and wandered from the office, his head reeling.

* * *

Kuvira raised her voice. "The time has come for us all to face our destiny as the Earth Empire. Together we will retake Republic City in the moments Harmonic Convergence reaches it's height. It will be our greatest moment - for us and the world. The point when we witness the end of the United Forces." Fifty thousand foot soldiers - thirty thousand of them earthbenders and three thousand of those were metalbenders. Five thousand mechatanks prepped and ready to support them. One hundred and fifty airships, and one hundred battleships. A sizable army to take on the United Forces - with more divisions guarding the Empire and ready to provide support if need be. "We will enter Republic City on foot - airships are for back-up only. We are the earth empire and we must never forget where our strength lies." Yuen raised his hand. "General Yeun?"

The general nodded. "The United Forces will be expecting an approach through the Hoenn Valley; there is a good chance they will attempt an ambush there.

"We should send a division into the mountains to prevent such an outcome," General Lee interjected.

"You give our opponent far too much credit," Kuvira said halting the discussion. "But even then, I doubt they will be so thinly spread as to take such a chance," Kuvira said. "They have far fewer troops than us. Weaker troops too; their ranks comprise of multiple water and firebenders. An ambush on rock and mud?" She shook her head. "Too risky; if they fail in their endeavor what chance do they have against us? We would destroy them where they stand. Even if they were successful, such a setback would not stop us for long enough."

"What of the Avatar?" General Xian asked. "If she attacks before we enter the city?"

"She won't," Kuvira smiled. "The Avatar fears what I can do. The Avatar seeks balance. As such she is willing to rely on others to back her up. She gazed at the map ahead. "Move a secondary division into the so-called Republic City lands along this river valley." She pointed to a winding river flowing through the mountains and into the city.

"Wouldn't we need more boats?" General Sendo asked. "We will need time to procure more. The sea-faring craft will not cope well with river travel-"

"No further boats. The primary division will approach through the plains while the secondary stops up the river. They will march above the water; we will make the world witness and fear our strength. We attack in winter; the cold will hamper the firebenders. If we obstruct the river the waterbenders will be weakened. The further from the sea we engage them, the more useless they will all be."

* * *

"Avatar Korra confirms Kuvira has allied herself with this... Vaatu spirit?" Kya rechecked her notes. "An entity whose nature is the opposite of the spirit who allows the Avatar to be the Avatar. And Vaatu is giving Kuvira a power almost equal to Avatar Korra's. Avatar Korra has insisted that she alone must engage the Great Uniter - and they they will be fighting as equals." She looked around the table. "That leaves us to deal with all the rest. Unless Kuvira is suddenly a pushover."

"Our intel indicates Kuvira began moving three weeks ago and has begun clogging rivers," General Likkha said. "The farming communities between us and the Empire are suffering wide-spread crop death. The Empire is pushing anyone living in the way towards us. Typical of conflict against the Earth Kingdom. If we could only push them onto another terrain; history always favors them on land."

"The Fire Nation defeated them during Sozin's era," Iroh said. He held up his hand to head off the protest. "I know, I know. The machines made the difference then. But that was an era before metalbending. Now we must rely on members of every tribe if we are to hope to survive." Iroh sighed. "So we really should expect her on two fronts then."

The United Forces was far smaller than the Earth Empire; ten thousand foot soldiers - armed with a variety of swords, shockgloves and electric cables. Seven thousand earthebenders, five thousand firebenders and two thousand combat oriented waterbenders. One thousand healers, one hundred lightningbenders. Future Industries was providing them with one thousand of their own mechatanks and the number grew by the day - as fast as Asami could manufacture them. One hundred airships and fifty advanced warships in the sea. Ten thousand reserve soldiers and half that for the naval division. Almost half the total forces Kuvira could potentially muster against them. The United Forces's reputation rested on their speed and effectiveness on water - Kuvira was unlikely to give them the chance to demonstrate that. "Our best option is try to draw a confrontation at the Guanzhou Plains or near the Lanao lake. Away from the city and plenty of water for those who need it," Iroh said.

"We could maneuver some of the smaller ships up there too," Kya said musing as she stared at the map. "But I doubt she won't be expecting that too."

"Quite," Iroh said. "We still have the Chanbai mountain outposts - very few know of them. Very well. I take it there are no objections?" Heads shook all around the table. "Very well. As your elected commander in chief, I will accept full responsibility for keeping Republic City safe from the Earth Empire's attack."

* * *

Kuvira stared at the map. Iroh would be leading - the United Forces would be fools to consider anyone else. And that made his tactics all too obvious already. He would be aiming for low casualties and a swift, decisive victory. He might even be capable of anticipating her strategies. No matter. Her army was too powerful - whatever he tried would only serve to prolong the battle - and once that happened, there was little he could do but hold on and hope the Avatar would swoop in to turn the tide. And she would ensure that never happened. She glanced up at the trusted inner circle; Bataar Junior, Varrick and Akiko.

"Bataar; what is our progress with the Tian airships?"

"We are still researching various methods of reducing the overall mass. We may yet have to resort to more powerful engines; a trade off between speed and fire-power."

"Keep your focus on the offensive capabilities; the Tians won't need to go ahead of the rest. Let them think they have the advantage in the air," Kuvira replied.

"I request I be placed in command of the unit," Bataar said.

"Denied. I will need you to oversee the operation while I am fighting. I cannot risk your life. I cannot risk you," Kuvira said.

"As you wish," he said, hiding a smile behind his hand. "But the situation dictates the necessity, I will gladly lay down my life to win the fight."

"Be sure it is necessary," she replied. The Tians would help massively. Unless Republic City had some secret weapon of course. Could Sato have cooked something else up? Her technical brilliance was impossible to dispute - just a pity it was being used against them. Little chance Iroh was ignorant of his companion's skills - he and the United Forces must have requested she design new weaponry. Sato knew enough of the mechatanks to largely replicate their functionality. So for the first time it might not be bending that was the deciding factor in the battle. The benders had different strengths, but the terrain and environment affected their effectiveness and limited their uses. Technology offered few such clues and scope for so much more. "Varrick; the Tushas?"

"The new mechatanks number one hundred as of today. All platinum-plated," he replied smoothly.

"Weaknesses?"

"The only thing I haven't been able to lock down is a minor risk of short-circuiting. Should be fine; not many lightningbenders around and-" He smirked. "They'll be dead before they can get close. Pow!" He exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table. "Mud's the other issue though; wheels can get bogged down easy - depends on how many waterbenders get close."

"Projected casualties?" she asked. 

Varrick's answer was pleasing. "The lavabender," Varrick added a moment later. "What do you intend to do about him?"

"We don't have to worry about Bolin," she replied. "What happened at Omashu might scare some of our troops but his ability comes with significant risk of death and destruction via friendly fire. And it will mark him out on the battlefield - lava is not subtle. He will be eliminated easily enough - a good target for the mechatanks. He is a weak man anyway; more than likely he'll be there as a figurehead and for propaganda. Don't worry about him."

"And the risk of water tribe or fire nation reinforcements?" Bataar asked.

"We are more than capable of battling any attacking tribe, but I wish to avoid too many casualties on either side. Republic City must remain stabilized - even if that does mean arresting the populace upon arrival." She turned to Akiko. "Pick ten of your best. Train against lightningbenders; I have a special mission in mind for you."

* * *

Asami's back was aching as she lay on the floor and stared unseeing at the plans. Was there really any more deductions to glean or derive from the drawings and schematics? Zhu Li was lying beside her. "I am beginning to think they're right," Asami muttered.

"Who?" Zhu Li asked bleary-eyed and blinking.

"Scientists. I keep reading articles about how staying up all night without sleep is less productive than just getting some sleep and resuming again in the morning. But it just seems like it wastes so much time..."

"It does," Zhu Li said stifling a yawn. "All those hours doing nothing with your eyes closed..."

"And such a waste of a bed," Asami murmured to herself. "Maybe more coffee?" she asked in a louder voice.

"I'll get it," Opal said drowsily from nearby. "Just got to get the tea bags and I'll cook it!" She flopped over onto her back and spread out on the floor.

"Opal," Zhu Li said in an exasperated tone. "You should sleep on the bed!"

"No! Comfortable here." Opal seemed to drift off for a moment. "Want to be here."

Asami sat up and stretched. "We are so close though. I can feel it. Just a little more..." She crawled across the plans reading, re-reading and re-interpreting the diagrams they had been pouring over for months. Again.

"It does feel like it," Zhu Li admitted.

"This - that has to go there." Opal sniggered; Asami ignored her. "This part is definitely the right part for here. So what are we missing?" Asami closed her eyes. "It's not water or fire. It can only be earth or metal."

"It still needs explosives," Zhu Li said. Asami opened her eyes. "It won't throw bombs; the casings are too small."

"Not rock?" Asami murmured. This section of the machine revolved and something had to fit inside. Something small in front of the explosives. The really tiny explosives. Something fast? Something moving along those tubes. Tubes with no ends. Metal. Spheres. No. Not what happened to Iroh - something new. That attack performed mechanically. "Oh no," Asami muttered, her eyes widening.

* * *

As far as Iroh could see the best case scenario was Korra would defeat Kuvira relatively early in the battle and in doing so would demoralize the Earth Empire troops. With Korra fighting directly alongside them, the battle was very much in their favor. But; should the battle become drawn out - if Korra could not defeat Kuvira quickly - the initial skirmish would rapidly prolong. No aid to or from Korra that way. In that scenario they would need to move and attempt to actually crush the Earth Empire or at the very least prolong the battle long enough for Korra to come to their aid. There was another possibility - one very difficult to think about; Korra's defeat at Kuvira's hand. Preparations for the first two scenarios were complete - the last would see them facing an Avatar and hard to even conceive of. How to defeat such a being? Lightning had worked in the past, but Kuvira would be ready in a way that Aang had not. And if he failed - if they all failed - who then? No guarantee of success; if the army did not stop with Kuvira he would need to request support from the Fire Nation. And with that, in all likelihood History would repeat, no hope of progress, no hope of change; Yuzu on the throne. At least they would be alive... No. He had to believe Korra would be victorious.

He opened his eyes to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Must have dozed off. He glanced at the clock; 3 am. Who? He opened the door and Asami hurried in followed by Zhu Li and Opal. They all looked terrible.

"Asami," he said. "Have you been sleeping? At all?"

"Iroh," she said replied sharply, dispensing with niceties. "No. No time." She took a deep breath. "Do you have those metal spheres Kuvira used on you?"

He blinked. "Sure." He fumbled in the desk and pulled the bowl out, the tiny metal pieces rolling and clinking against each other.

Asami plucked one out and sagged against the desk. "I was afraid of this. Zhu Li?" The other woman unrolled the plans on the desk. "These are Varrick's designs - I think we've figured out what they do. Most of it's a new mechatank, but we couldn't figure out the weaponry until now. It's not shooting fire or electricity. It fires these," she said holding up the sphere. "One hundred a minute. Mimicking Kuvira's attack but usable against anyone by anyone."

Iroh's mind whirled as he tried to find the words to reply. "Varrick has the materials to construct at least one hundred," Zhu Li added quietly.

"This might change things," Iroh admitted. All his plans were worthless - but at least they had a warning thanks to Zhu Li and Opal. And unintentionally Kuvira had helped them - without the peace treaty there was little chance Asami and the others could have figured out the plans in time. There could be no way to survive long enough if Korra did not win quickly. He kept his expression neutral. "Thank you. All of you." He looked at each in turn. "But you look like you haven't slept in a week. Go home and rest. We can take it from here. I need to talk to the other generals, so, I'll call you tomorrow? Thank you for discovering this."

"We could use a rest," Opal said. She stifled another yawn and wandered towards the door, Zhu Li close behind her. Asami remained.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep thinking about this," she said. "I mean if they can put these things on mechatanks - what's stopping them putting them on airships?" She looked terrified. "Iroh; you know what she can do by herself. With others doing the same..."

"Trust me," he smiled. "Your biplanes are going to make all the difference - no matter what they try. They'll be the key to defeating these."

Her smiled looked a bit more genuine. "I'm going to do everything I can. But. If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Then I should probably get some more sleep too. Goodnight, Iroh," Asami said.

Iroh sat heavily behind his desk after Asami closed the door behind her. The odds were even more in Kuvira's favor now. He peered at the map - mud at these points would slow any mechtanks. Kuvira was no fool - they would stay well away from the lake - or potentially destroy it first. What range could they have? More than likely they would approach via the Changabi mountain range. Wait. The peak; it was an extinguished volcano. And they had a lavabender. No. Not enough; it might slow the army, but how could they expect Bolin to produce that much lava even assuming he could draw it up fast enough? Korra might be able to help - but she should be facing off against Kuvira - and she was no lava bender. Dozed off again. Age must be catching up. He grabbed at the ringing phone. "Iroh?" Asami again.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be awake..."

"S'fine," Iroh said.

"If you're sure. Well, Opal has an idea. Here-"

"Iroh?"

"Opal."

"There's some interesting geology under the Ghanzou plains. Several close, densely packed layers of different material. So, at the top level-"

"Opal," Iroh said interrupting her. "I don't need the science, just... What do you have?"

"Geysers." She sounded pleased with herself.

"Geysers?"

"There's a lot of water down in the layers. If we can push that up to the surface you've got a great way to produce mud on a massive area. The Earth Empire won't know it's happening - as far as they will be able to see there's no water around there. So... It might help against these new weapons?"

"How long would they need?"

Opal almost tripped over her words in her hurry to get them out. "A few hours to get down to the crystal layer. Plant some explosives-"

"Explosives?" Iroh asked

"You need this fast, right? So we blast the layer and that forces the water up. A few waterbenders on hand to give it a push and geysers! Can't go any lower or we hit magma. Which would help the geysers but we can't control it. Bolin could not handle all that." Opal fell silent.

Good, but far too long - and the plan assumed the waterbenders were still standing after the mechatanks attacked. They needed them for healing duty more than this plan. "How deep is the magma layer?" Iroh asked a new thought forming.

"About the height of a thirty-story building," Zhu Li put in.

"I wasn't aware you were part of the call," Iroh said dryly.

"Sorry," she said.

"You don't mess with the magma. Opal said; no way he could handle it. If he went in there he would either risk being drowned in lava or die of the heat. And how could he even find his way around down there." But Bolin had seismic sense.

"I am wondering.... What if we sent him and a team in. If they take bombs and we pull him out right after. With his lavabending he should be able to protect himself. Would that do it?" Iroh asked.

"If you put the bombs a bit deeper, then maybe. But when the lava breaks free: Iroh; he can't get too close or he's going to die," Opal replied. "The crystal layer is the deepest he can go."

Magma and explosives. Lava heating water and sending it hurtling into the sky. Devious and effective. "Thank you for the information. Please ask Miss Sato to begin construction of a drill. Thank you, Opal, Zhu Li." He replaced the receiver and leant back on his chair. He sighed. They would never forgive him if the mission failed. No, he would never forgive himself. But if it might save so many. The needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few - or the one. No choice then. Iroh grabbed the receiver. "Please send Captain Bolin to my office."

* * *

The spirit world was a grassy plain stretching endlessly around her. Korra got to her feet as Kuvira faded into existence. At last. "Great Uniter," she said curtly.

"Avatar Korra," Kuvira replied with a nod. "The invitation... surprised me."

Korra's pulse raced. Even just talking to her and Kuvira unable to do anything to harm her - and somehow she still made her nervous. "I only want to talk."

"If you hope to convince me to stop, I will take my leave now. I will not and any further discussion on this matter is pointless," Kuvira said.

"I had hoped but... I want to know why. I understand what caused all this. I don't understand Vaatu." Kuvira shuffled her feet. "The rest is for the good of your nation, but he is... This is the fate of our entire world at stake. Do you understand that? What can you hope to gain from him?"

"An Earth Empire, protected by an Avatar. For the rest of time," Kuvira replied. "The rest of the world can crumble for all I care. My nation will remain."

"He promised you that?" Kuvira said nothing. "And you trust him?" Still nothing. "Would you even be in control when Harmonic Convergence occurs?"

"Did the first of your line trust Raava back then?" Kuvira snapped.

"Friendship and the common good. That was what brought the first Avatar and Raava together. A larger goal - not simply protecting a nation," Korra shot back.

Kuvira sneered. "Common good? Thanks to your predecessor, Raava won the last cycle. She won and the Avatars began. Mutually beneficial."

"Winning? You think it was winning?" Korra shook her head. "They did it for the sake of peace."

"Peace?" Kuvira laughed. "Korra, peace is nothing but a transient state. It ends. It always end and when it does chaos is there waiting. You might have the spirit of order on your side and consider yourself good and noble. I have the natural state - the true natural state. Both spirits might be eternal, but Vaatu represents the world as it truly is; Raava is some idealized fiction - and not as detached as she might like to claim. Without peace there can be no chaos. In the end, neither is better than the other. The balance, the peace you desire will falter - and when it does you will lose."

"That balance belongs to all the people of the world. It should not just for the sake of your empire." Korra sighed. "Neither is better? You've caused so much death. You've murdered and punished how many now for refusing to bow down? When will you stop?"

"Death and life are both fascinating Avatar." Kuvira sighed. "You remain so distressingly short-sighted. Think of it; a dead person is in a permanent, unchanging state: peace. We are all born from our mothers in a burst of blood and pain. Humans ravage and destroy the natural world for resources. We steal life from plants and animals to live. Life is a constant struggle. We have to fight and bleed to keep on progressing. Life without chaos is death." Kuvira smiled and the symbol on her chest glowed a bright red. "Because we live we cause chaos. The proof of our lives."

"And you think that justifies your actions?" Korra asked.

"The Earth Queen was the latest ruler in a dynasty responsible for the oppression of millions in the Earth Kingdom. I ended that rule and established a new nation. It was a new era for my people. No nobility, no Fire Nation to rule them. We moved forward because I cut down the obstacles, because I took the first step. I did what no one else could or would. Not even you," Kuvira said.

"I admit this is true," Korra replied.

"Oh?" She smirked.

"You are more than capable of much I cannot do." She was smarter, more knowledgeable, a better leader. The best metalbender in the world. "But there is no balance to your actions. If only we could have worked together. Now you want a future built on the back of corpses for what you call progress. You robbed people of their futures. It didn't have to be like this; we could have done so much good together. That's all but impossible now."

"Indeed it is impossible. We will never see eye to eye you and I. And I will win this battle - I guarantee it. The Earth Empire will retake the land your predecessor stole. Balance," she said mockingly. "My rule shall be with absolute power."

"How long did you wait?" Korra asked.

"What are you asking me?" Kuvira replied in an exasperated tone.

"Did you use us, use me from the start? Was I just a stepping stone for you?"

Kuvira stared at her for a long moment. "I considered you a friend, yes. I considered you the only person even close to an equal I have ever met. But I have moved beyond such considerations."

Kuvira clenched her fists. "I will defeat you; I've lost too much. Mako, Kuvira. You're not taking anything else."

"I am still me," Kuvira replied. "I might have died as far as you are concerned, but my mark has been made on history. I am destined to become eternal. As historical fact and when I am reborn. The compliment to you. A shame you will not be there to see it. We will see how Raava copes when she is finally strong enough to reach out to the humans again." Korra opened her eyes, forcing herself to slow her breathing as she scowled.

* * *

Kuvira had lost track of time; the sky was dark and filled with stars. The kenpeis waited outside the temple at the heart of Zaofu; she waved them away and stalked deeper into the deserted streets alone. How long since she had last walked in Zafu like this? It seemed like forever. The park was just as dark and just as empty as the rest of the city when she reached it, the Earth Empire flag fluttering fitfully in the breeze. No lovers embracing in the shadows - the curfew prevented that. The playground she frequented with Opal still stood nearby. More often than not Opal's brothers joined them on it when days were more care-free. Happy times - possibly her happiest. Before she grew older, grew bored and started asking difficult questions. Ignorance really did seem to be bliss.

A building off to one side caught her eye; somewhere she wanted to see. Her old dancing school seemed long abandoned. Not a surprise; all cultural and artistic pursuits cancelled due to the war. Frivolous activities could wait until they were victorious. Or perhaps it would be better to revive it now - have something for the people to celebrate. The wind whipped around her as she held the doors open, the breeze catching various bells deeper inside. Enough of a melody. Kuvira stepped forward, letting the doors close behind her and moved to the sound of the bells music, dancing for the first time in so long. Odd to find she had missed it so much. She opened her eyes and stopped. Vaatu stared back at her from the mirror. He grinned as she met his gaze, his fangs glowing in the gloom. "Playing tricks?" Kuvira tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"Not my intent. I was merely curious about your performance." Vaatu shifted. "What compels you to behave like that?"

"Because." It did not seem enough. "It interests me and it used to help drive me. Art, strength, perfection, beauty, freedom. Do spirits have such concepts?" Kuvira replied.

He was silent for a moment. "Perhaps. I have seen such things on a larger scale. The birth and then death of stars. The planet moving around the sun on and on for immeasurable time. I have heard the ocean roar and seen mighty storms rage. Wars-" he grinned. "So many wars of humanity played out where I could witness them. Life and death. In the end I saw little more than constant movements of bone and flesh on the backdrop of the world."

"You do not seem to consider humans worth much. And yet you wanted my help," Kuvira said.

Vaatu chuckled. "A compliment to you I hope you realise; I would not choose someone unworthy of my power. Fascinating how you are prepared to sacrifice things. It is not something I have ever had reason to contemplate; I am eternal after-all. A loss is no more final than a victory - I have achieved both over time. No matter the alleged prosperity resulting from my defeat, it is impossible to ignore that the universe needs me; I am brought back regardless of success or failure. It is different for you; you must sacrifice everything without that comfort."

"But I will still do it. Sacrifice everything to gain everything," Kuvira replied slowly.

Vaatu grinned and faded from sight. She did not feel all powerful even now. Was something holding her back? Maybe now would be a good time to see her.

* * *

Bolin saluted to Iroh who grimly returned the gesture. He seemed somehow colder, most distant, dispassionate. "Captain; the Earth Empire is massively more technologically advanced than anticipated. They have new divisions of weapons equipped by something Future Industries have been referring to as revolvers. The code name refers to a weapon that functions mechanically in a very similar fashion to Kuvira's attacks with the metal spheres." He grimaced. "As our forces stand now, the weapons will cut through them like paper. We have strategies, but the loss of life will be devastating. We are unprepared to face our enemy."

"Sir?" Bolin asked.

Iroh swallowed. "After discussing this matter, we have... a solution. The ground based weaponry can theoretically be disrupted and neutralized with mud - but we cannot prepare it in advance, and we cannot disguise it from the earthbenders. To that end we intend to artificially stimulate geysers on the battlefield. This will require a small team to head underground and set explosives. But there is a question if that will be sufficient for our needs. Captain; you of all those in the United Forces can ensure this mission succeeds. But it is not without risks." 

"Sir?"

"You will be assigned to a special division that will include Opal Beifong and Zhu Li Moon. However, there is another component to this mission they are not authorized to know of. What I am about to tell you must not be repeated to them or any other." Iroh stared into his eyes for a long moment. "This restriction applies to the Avatar as much as anyone else." Bolin swallowed. Thousands of lives might depend on him. "I am going to describe two scenarios. I would like your opinion on them."

"Yes, sir."

"The plan suggested by Opal Beifong has an approximate fifty-percentage of success. This is by her own admission. That figure is not high enough for my liking," Iroh said.

"Not good odds," Bolin said nodding.

"There are two methods for stimulating geysers - and we will conduct the first method regardless. The team will descend to the crystal layer and position explosives at certain key locations. Captain, I am tasking you with heading up the operation."

"I am honored sir," Bolin replied. "But... what is the second method?

"The second involves a far deeper excavation. It would require direct stimulation of the lava layer and comes with considerable risk. The chance of survival is vanishingly thin. And I know of only one man who could hope to do this." Iroh was silent for a moment. "Your opinions, captain?"

"I... I don't like the odds of the first mission. I don't want anyone to die unnecessarily," he replied.

"This is war, captain. Casualties are inevitable. You cannot make omelets without breaking eggs," Iroh said.

"I know. But... the second option. What is the change of success?" Bolin asked.

"Stimulating the magma has a projected eighty-percent effectiveness."

Bolin exhaled. "No choice. The geysers seem the right choice."

"Your chance of survival is slim. Your family will be richly compensated in that event and... I promise to personally take care of them. And Korra," Iroh said.

"We can't let her know," Bolin realized. Iroh nodded. "What do I need to do?" His pulse was racing.

Iroh passed a folder across the desk. "This is all the information we know. If you waver on this mission, it will fail. I cannot let you go half-hearted. And I will respect your decision no matter what."

"I accept," Bolin said simply after silently reading the contents. His stomach lurched. No. This was the right thing to do.

"The Empire's army will reach Republic City in just over two day's time. You are on leave until then and - The option to decline remains," Iroh said.

"I'll still say yes," Bolin said as he stood. "And I will report for duty."

"Dismissed," Iroh said quietly.

Bolin paused at the door. "General? Thank you for asking me to undertake this mission." Iroh did not look up. "I want to keep everyone I can safe." The weight of his decision seemed to lay heavier and heavier upon him as he walked away. He ducked into the first doorway he could and sat down, head whirling. The hollow feeling inside did not seem to be diminishing. It was for a noble cause, it was because only he could possibly do it. Was this his destiny? Surviving the Earth kingdom, surviving childhood to die here? What would Korra say? Would she cry at his funeral? Her and all his friends? Another funeral for him - how many people had two? He needed to do this. But so much left not done with Korra; so much more time he could have spent with her. All those opportunities gone. No. Not yet. If he was going to die, he should do so without regrets. He had to see her as soon as he could.

* * *

"There," Asami said as she finished messing with Korra's hair and held the mirror up in front of Korra. "What do you think?"

Korra turned her head to look at the braid. "That looks really good. Never would have thought of it either. And it won't get in my way."

Asami sighed. "As long as it helps." She stared at herself, reapplied her lipstick and put the mirror down.

"I thought make-up wasn't allowed in the army?" Korra asked.

"Oh, with the uniform?" Asami asked looking down at herself, her newly painted lips curving into a smile. "It's going to be different from now on."

 

"Might help distract your opponents..."

Asami grimaced. "Not that again. What kind of notion is that? Plus, I'm not letting them get close enough to see my face. Well. Not that I have much of a choice. Going to be pretty fast up there." She sat down beside Korra and smiled. "I'm glad we can still talk like this. This whole situation - it's pretty nerve-wracking. But you... just knowing you're here, you're with us - you make me feel stronger."

"Same for me," Korra replied laying her hand on her arm.

Asami rubbed her hand and sighed again. "Never thought it would come to this. Me as a soldier? Spoiled rich heiresses don't usually get involved in that kind of thing."

"Not a flattering description," Korra retorted. "Captain?"

Asami grinned. "Say it again. I kind of like the sound of it."

"Captain," Korra replied.

"I could get used to that. But... I think my description is apt. Well, before I met you anyway. You changed... everything really. You changed me. I made so many friends thanks to you, I've seen and done so much. I have these dreams and ideas like I never had before. Without you... I don't really want to think what I would be doing now. Not laying down her life for the city, that's for sure."

"You know you changed mine," Korra said nudging her friend with her elbow. "So don't give me all the praise. You changed me too." She sighed. "It kind of feels... No. This isn't goodbye though. We'll be back. We'll see each other again"

"We will. I promise. Then... After all of this. A vacation. We'll go to Ember Island. All of us; you, me, Bolin, Iroh. Tenzin and his family. Your parents. Opal and Zhu Li. Just... everyone"

"I like that idea," Korra replied. She glanced at her watch. "I should get going."

"Too soon. Far too soon," Asami said. She kissed Korra's cheek and Korra replied in kind.

"You take care," Korra said hugging Asami tightly.

"And you. Really do. You made a promise on the vacation, right? So see you soon!" Asami said. Korra smiled as she walked out of the hotel and down to the front of the motorcade. Not essential, but a widely supported idea. A parade to boost morale before the citizens huddled in the shelters or evacuated the city and waited to see what the outcome would be. Korra led the procession, sat astride on Naga as they padded down the roads, vehicles and floats rumbling along behind them. Uplifting music played behind her, people lined the streets and held out flowers out to the marching troops. Banners wished them good luck and assured them of victory, people waving and cheering, the air thick with confetti. It was a little lonely up at the front like this; where were Bolin, Asami, Opal, Zhu li, Lin and Iroh right now? Maybe somewhere behind her. How best to behave? Not too optimistic but also not too pessimistic. "Avatar Korra!" a voice called. A small girl with no legs held by her mother. Just like her. The Avatar meant so much to so many, but she meant something different to these people now. She waved back and the girl smiled.

* * *

Everything seemed quiet after the parade when she was back in her room and still alone. No Asami now. No Naga. Just her alone while she waited the last few hours. War with rules seemed so strange, but this was how it went it seemed. One more speech to make tomorrow, but until then? Maybe talk to Aang again? Something rattled against her window. Someone out there. An assassin? She tensed - and relaxed, unable to stop the smile. Bolin. Korra opened the window and ushered him inside. Why was he here? And now? Why did she mind?

"Sorry," Bolin said. "We just weren't going to see each other for a while-"

"It's okay," Korra said quickly. "I'm glad we got to see each other. I wanted to see you-" She frowned at his slightly distant expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bolin said in a quiet voice. "I brought you this." He held out a white lily.

"Oh! Thank you," she said as she tucked the flower into her belt and smiled at him. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything. I could kiss you...?" He looked so distracted; she touched his face, the contact startling him. "Hey. You can tell me anything, you know?"

"I want to," he said. Bolin took a deep breath. "I might not be able to say this again. When Mako-" He grimaced and turned away for a moment. "I never got to tell him everything I wanted to. I can't not tell you now I still can-"

"This is not a goodbye, Bolin. We're going to win," Korra said quietly. "We're going to see each other when this is done and... And we'll have our whole lives ahead of us."

"You will," Bolin replied. "I know you will. I just... In case this really is my only chance." He took her hand as she started to protest and brought it up to his lips. "Helping you in the alley was the best decision I ever made. If I could have my time all over again, I would not change a thing between us; you are the most amazing person in the entire world."

"I would argue I'm looking at the most amazing person." She grinned. "But I am glad you helped me. Never thought we would wind up here though," she replied.

"Me neither. I thought it was all fate and destiny and stuff like that. But there's something else. It's not just about meeting you; I got to know someone so strong, so brave, so kind, so... fun. So pretty. Korra, you're beautiful. And I have to tell you. I... I..." He swallowed. "I love you, Korra." He smiled and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I love you so much," he added a moment later. "And I want to be with you everyday until I die and I want to marry you."

Korra hugged him tighter. Too much weight to those words. She was not ready to say them just yet. "We'll do that." Was that enough? And why did he think he had to say it now? "After the war, we'll do everything. We'll get a nice place somewhere, go out whenever we want. Our room, our bed. Somewhere we can just make love all the time." She giggled and kissed him. "I'd like that - if you think that sounds good?"

"It does. Thank you," Bolin said. "Thank you for everything."

"That's my line."

"Korra-" A siren sounded in the distance. The Empire was closer than expected. Korra tightened her grip. "Korra, I need to go."

"What were you going to say?" she asked not loosening her arm.

Bolin opened his mouth and stopped. "Nothing. It's nothing. I feel stronger now. I can face anything. Thank you."

"This isn't goodbye," she said quickly. "It can't be. Not now. I'll see you later. I'll see you soon!"

Bolin gazed into her eyes for another moment and kissed her. "As soon as I can. I love you." She did not want to let go of his hand even as he tugged it from her grip and hurried down the fire-escape. She ran to the window, watching him move, unable to look away even as he vanished in amongst the thousands of others marching to war.


	20. The Battle of Republic City - Part 1

"General Iroh?" Yoko peered into Iroh's office. "Your m-, I mean, the firelord is on line one."

"Thank you," Iroh said and picked up the phone as Yoko closed the door. "Yes, mother?" According to her schedule, she should be on the royal ship in the Republic City territorial waters right now as part of the Fire Nation's offer of increased aid - particularly with regards to the evacuation. Thousands of Fire Nation nationals were now on their way back to their homeland - reluctant to leave their homes, but - with the current situation - left with little other choice. Even native Republic City residents were getting more and more nervous. Large families and those with young children were the priority, but they could only work so fast. Some people had taken matters into their own hands and moved to isolated islands away from the mainland. It might help them escape the Earth Empire's focus - for now anyway.

"Good morning, Iroh," Izumi replied, her voice faint and the line crackling with distance. "I have made a few changes with regards to the command structure; General Yap and General Inoue are now under your direct command - along with ten thousand troops each. Expect them at the Republic City base within the day."

"Thank you?" Iroh frowned. "Do you feel we do not have sufficient forces prepared?"

"I know you do not," Izumi retorted. "You need all the help you can get."

"I would prefer they complete the evacuation-"

"And I would prefer that the evacuation is ultimately unnecessary. You must see to that." Izumi sighed. "Iroh? If the battle does not proceed favorably under your command, you do understand what will happen?"

"You will be able to take direct control of them," Iroh said. "I know that. I would hope that our goals would be meshed at that stage."

"I concur, but the possibility remains."

A perfectly logical insurance policy. If possible few should be aware of the situation. It certainly would do little to dismiss the notion Republic City was under the thrall of the Fire Nation. Feeding into the Earth Empire's rhetoric would do them no good at all - even if they did win. But; more personnel would helped - and he did not have the luxury of rejecting the offer. "I understand. As commander of the United Forces, I thank you for the offer of assistance and accept the temporary transfer of personnel. For now they will be stationed within the city - a last line of defense for the citizenry."

"I sincerly hope that they will not be needed under your command," Izumi replied. "Oh, your grandfather would like to make a request with regards to the situation."

"What is it?" Iroh asked. Something of a surprise; as politically useful and powerful as Zuko could be, he preferred to stay out of these kinds of situations.

"You'd have to ask him; he refused to say anything more."

Iroh sighed. "Then he should just come-" He sighed again. "Okay, I'll listen to what he has to say."

"Good. I will inform him; he should be arriving within the hour."

"Where?" Iroh asked. What kind of strange situation was this?

Izumi read out a list of co-ordinates - not far from the camp. Iroh glanced at the map. Nothing over there but a small patch of woodland. Odd. "I must go for now - I hope to talk to you before the conflict begins, but in case I do not: take care, Iroh," Izumi said.

"I will - please do so as well. And please assure Yuzu I am doing my best not to wind up in hospital again." 

"I will." 

The line clicked and fell silent. Iroh did not move for a long moment. Iroh carefully replaced it on the cradle and stared at it. Not too late to ask for more. Not too late to send his mother far from the battle. Not too late for a lot of things, but by the same token; far too late to stop anything now. He cleared his throat. "Yoko?" he called. Forty-five minutes - just about enough time.

"Yes, sir?" Yoko replied re-entering the room.

"I am going out for a bit. Please hold my calls."

"What would you like me to tell them?" Yoko asked.

"I am just away from my desk. Please assure any concerned party's that I am still in command of the United Forces," Iroh replied as he pulled his coat on.

"Yes sir."

He took a deep breath and strolled as nonchalantly as possible from the camp. What was grandfather up to? Why secrecy? Why get involved now? Maybe it should be obvious - maybe he just had too much to worry about between revolvers and a chaos-infused Kuvira. The answers would come soon enough, but it felt odd to be so much in the dark here. The flickering shape on the horizon was the first clue. Dragons retained a distinct movement while flying - even at this distance he felt certain it could only be Druk. A secret meeting, but not stealthy - who could fail to recognise Zuko's dragon mount. Iroh shuffled his feet as he waited. There was someone else with Zuko on Druk's back. Two grey-haired figures. Iroh squinted, trying to catch sight of the passenger. It almost - no. Almost looked like Auntie. Iroh glanced around hastily. That was Azula just behind Zuko. Should have caught that; should have realized. The secrecy could only be for her.

Iroh stepped forward as Druk landed, flapped his wings a few more times and settled onto the ground. Both his passengers slid off of him as he settled. Two former Fire Lords; Zuko and Azula - the latter barred from leaving the Fire Nation. Unless mother had abruptly declared Republic City part of the Fire Nation, Azula's mere presence broke- No. It was scarcely worth thinking about the size of the problem. "Grandfather, Aunt Azula," Iroh said bowing to both in turn. Slipping off to Ember Island was one thing, but to come to the front-line? Too stressed, too worried. Wait. See why. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He smiled. "Auntie, I'm really not sure I can let you help-"

"I am not here to aid your precious city, Junior," Azula snapped. "Don't think me so sentimental as to protect that mistake."

"I admit, the idea of you doing so surprised me." Iroh glanced at Zuko hoping for some comment. There was none; Zuko remained impassive and serious. This was not a decision he had reached easily.

"And yet you are surprised?" Azula shook her head. "I had expected you and what passes for Avatar to have discussed this." She stared into his eyes. "I am here in case she fails. If she is as worthless as she appears I shall be the one to rid the world of this Great Uniter." 

"I know what you said at the palace-" Iroh tried.

"She goaded me. I respected what skill she had. That is why she will get her chance first." She stalked forward. "Be warned; I care nothing for your others and followers. If the Avatar falls, they must be kept out of my way - anything that stands between me and my target will perish."

"Whatever the cost?" Iroh asked in a hollow voice.

"I thought the stakes were clear enough to you Junior?" Azula asked. "It is too late to worry about sacrifice for the conclusion."

"Clearly," Iroh replied through gritted teeth. Azula studied him for a moment.

"I will see she doesn't do anything rash," Zuko added. "You have my assurance that my sister will do nothing until we have confirmation of Korra's defeat-"

"Death," Iroh interrupted pointing at Azula. "You don't do anything until she's dead."

Azula slapped his hand away. "You let emotions cloud your judgement; if she is unconscious she can do nothing. If the Avatar State does not shield her or keep her going, then I will not stay my hand."

"No faith in Korra?" Iroh asked quietly.

"Of cour-"

"None," Azula interrupted Zuko. "She is damaged, she is weak, she is undisciplined." She smiled. "If it comes to it, I demand a re-negotiation of the terms; I want my freedom back."

"If- If you do stop her, I doubt many would object," Iroh said. "I just can't believe mother agreed to this," he said.

"Back-up plans, Junior." Azula glared at him. "Certainty, preparation. I tried to teach you. I would have expected such a glorious leader as the head of the United Forces to realize the necessity. I hope I am not to be disappointed."

"I just never expected this..." Iroh said gesturing at her.

"Don't worry; I am not about to upstage the Avatar. Let her save the world if she can." Azula sighed. "But I cannot put my faith in her. So. I am here, and you know my price if it comes to it."

"So be it. Please, just stay out of the way until-" Zuko caught Iroh's arm as he tried to walk away.

"We have additional concerns," Zuko broke in. "The tremors beneath the Changbai mountain and their origins."

* * *

Saluting was something Asami was certain she would never be comfortable with. Something about it just felt... odd. It was not as if she obligated to abide by military protocol or had been working towards a point where people would salute her or anything. She was in command here basically because there was no one else. Still, she returned the salutes as best she could, but every time there was a sneaking quiet worry that she might be in entirely the wrong posture or just messing up the gesture really badly. If she was no one said anything; especially her sub-ordinates.

The hundred pilots assembled before her were the best they had; the majority drawn from the Satomobile racing circuit. The best drivers they could find - chosen over existing airship operators, pilots and captains thanks to the speeds involved. Training seemed to bear the decision out as correct; the driver's reflexes seemed a good fit, but true combat was as yet untested. Some might not even make it back. No. She could not dwell on that possible outcome. They had volunteered, just as she had. Maybe it would help to think of them as more workers? But these people - this situation - was so very different from the assembly lines. And yet; they needed just as much encouragement, payment and it was vital to make them feel important. Time had been forever against them - all the training had taken place on Fugu island - far from the mainland to protect against spies. Not only was this the first true combat missions for the biplanes, it also represented their first time flying across this kind of terrain. A few more weeks and they might have located more diverse areas, or set up dummy war scenarios... Too later now.

Asami cleared her throat as she gripped the edge of the podium. "Please believe me when I say I am beyond grateful to have had the chance to get to know each and every one of you. I could not have entrusted my invention and these responsibility to more capable hands than yours. I know we are at war and I know we must fight, but please let us never forget that the biplane project is ultimately intended for peace. For those of you that wish to help, once the situation is resolved and normality resumes, we will continue advancing the project and supplant the airship for air-travel. That is my goal; no more destruction and faster travel around the world." The assembled ranks in front of her applauded.

Ginko in the front row looked around at the others and took a step forward. "Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted," Asami replied fighting the urge to grimace at the militaristic tendencies he was demonstrating.

"I would like to thank you for your kind words and I hope I speak for all of us when I say we are both honored and privileged to have been chosen to fly this mission with you," he said. The other pilots nodded in agreement and another round of applause erupted from the group.

"Thank you," Asami said unable to help the smile. It ended too quickly; as was increasingly and worryingly common, the ground rumbled and she swayed as she tried leant against the podium for support. "Please, go through pre-flight checks again and ensure your biplane is in fully working order." The group began breaking apart as a messenger rushed up to her.

"Captain Sato? General Iroh is calling for you," she said.

"Thank you." Checking the biplanes seemed the best idea right now - checking for any last faults, bad welds - anything. But, she was required to jump when the order came - and ignoring Iroh was especially frowned upon. An aide ushered Asami into Iroh's tent a few minutes later, not quite sure what to do with her arm. Should she salute? It seemed like it might feel odd; not only had she seen Iroh naked more than once, they had slept together. Did other lovers, former lovers or friends with benefits ever have this issue in the United Forces? In any case it would be odd to be so formal with Iroh, but this was his job. A decision then. Asami saluted him. "General, sir?"

"At ease," he murmured looking pensive and not meeting her gaze. "Captain, I would like to know the status of the biplane pilots?"

"They are as ready as they can be," she replied.

"But are they prepared for the fight?" he shot back, his voice tense.

"They are," she said, frowning at his tone and biting back anything further.

"Good. Captain-" This was entirely official then. "-you are charged with watching over the lives of the pilots under your command and only them. The ground troops are not your concern - regardless of what may be occuring. Do you understand this directive?"

"Yes sir." He said nothing. "I understand," she added, her throat feeling tighter. The stress was getting to him - or perhaps this was Iroh conducting a war? Either way it hurt to see him so cold and distant. She gazed at him for a long moment, neither saying anything. Iroh's facade slipped first and he nervously met her gaze.

"You don't have to do this," he said quietly.

"Sir?"

"Not sir," he said. "Iroh."

"Then you should call me Asami," she retorted.

"If it helps." He sighed. "Asami, you have the rank of captain. Among the other privileges of such a rank is the opportunity to not wind up in the battle. You can just sit things out in one of the airships." Iroh stared at her as her throat went dry. "Why aren't you staying away? Why do you have to lead them?"

"I'm not going to do any good on some airship," she said. "I'm no strategist. I can't sit this out - not when everyone else I know is involved. I don't want to be useless and just watch what happens. I need to make a difference here."

He nodded and glanced down at this desk. "Didn't think you were the type to back down." Iroh looked serious again. "I have been holding off mentioning it - though I suppose someone else might have-" He shook his head. "Before this kind of conflict, all soldiers are advised to prepare letters to friends and loved ones - just in case of the worst. Just to try and soften the..." He leant forward. "I want you to write yours. Now while you can. But even then - you are to do absolutely everything you can to ensure they are not read by anyone."

"I will." Despite the seriousness she smiled. " I mean, I know what it's like to wind up with one by accident - even if it is meant to help." She studied him for a moment. "I don't want to read yours again either."

"I should be safe enough from the sidelines," he replied. "You're the one heading right into the fight."

"Nature of my mission," Asami said. "So... How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Iroh looked puzlzed.

"Here-" Asami undid the clasp on her locket and held it out to Iroh. "Take it."

"I can't do that-"

"Please. Take it and keep hold of it. But you're just borrowing it - don't forget that. It's a loan - and one I expect you to give back to me the moment this is over." She took his hand and turned it palm up. The locket's chain piled up against his skin as she dropped it onto his palm.

"I promise. As soon as this is over."

Asami nodded. "Good. And... if we're still speaking freely; thank you - for everything. I wouldn't be standing here if we had never met - I'd be in jail or still stuck in some terrible hovel in the Fire Nation. You brought me back and... There's too much. So. Thank you for everything. You... you inspired me to fight; for Future Industries, for Republic City, for the future. And because of that I trust you to lead us; I trust you to keep that safe."

Iroh stared at the locket again and fastened it around his neck. He slipped it inside his shirt, and no one would be any the wiser he was wearing it. "Fair's fair," he muttered and pulled a fob watch from his pocket. "You loaned me the locket, you get to borrow this watch. I want you to hold onto it." He flipped the watch open; there was a recent photo of Yuzu tucked inside. "Keep her safe for me too?"

"Of course." Asami said, her hand trembling only a little as she took the watch. "I promise you'll get them both back."

Iroh just about smiled. "Dismissed," he said and turned away from her. She left the tent unhurriedly and stared at the watch as she wandered back to the pilots.

* * *

Su was watching for her the moment she stepped into the wooden cell. The warden noted she had been eating all her meals and had yet to give them any trouble. Good. At least the person who passed for her mother, who had raised her was not suffering. "Su," Kuvira said.

The expression on the other woman's face did not change. "No matter what you may offer me, no matter what you may threaten, I will never join you. These actions of yours are pointless."

"Far from pointless," Kuvira muttered. She shook her head. "Regardless. I have come to say goodbye for now. The Earth Empire is moving to commence the retaking of Republic City."

Su's expression hardened. "Why tell me? Do you want me to beg for them? Clearly you revel in my suffering or I would not still be here."

"I told you because I wanted to thank you. Thanks to you I had a good childhood and I was taught metalbending. But I never quite understood. I thought I should please you, make you proud of me. But I was just fooling myself. I never needed your approval." The sentimentality of the past. Su said nothing. Maybe there was nothing more to say. No. She deserved to at least know what else was at stake. "Your children - Opal, Wing and Wei - they are all in the city. All opposed to the Earth Empire. If they fight I will fight back. If they refuse to yield, I will have little choice but to cut them down."

"I wish I was more surprised," Su said shaking her head. "You won't win. You can't. The Avatar will ensure that."

"Do not be so quick as to dismiss me," Kuvira smiled. "The Avatar will fall with the others and the cycle will be broken. Your children are already lost; you should be thinking about your husband and Huan. Zaofu is safe - for now. If they rebel, well, I doubt my mercy would be enough to save them." She watched Su for a moment. "After this battle, I will offer you another chance to join me. I advise you think carefully before you lose more."

Kuvira turned on her heel and strode away, stopping mid-step as Su spoke up. "I have already lost a son and a daughter I loved dearly; they died clinging to pride and honor. My children will keep theirs and I will ensure I keep mine."

* * *

The thrill of sensation; thousands of feet stomping onto the ground in a regular rhythm. Every single sensation echoed and amplified through the rock, through the base of her feet. Exhilarating. The sheer sense of power, to have so many troops moving at her command - marching forward to further her goal. All believing in their destiny and the common goal. Kuvira smiled as she strode alongside them - together they would do what she needed them to. Disposable if circumstances required it; all that mattered was keeping the United Forces pinned down until the Avatar was no more. Then the battlefield would turn on itself; she sheer thought of chaos left a hollow ache in her stomach. Soon. Soon she would sate the craving.

A soldier rushed up to her as she strode along. "Great Uniter, scouts have spotted the United Forces main army ahead."

"How far?"

"Two hours if we maintain current speed," came the reply.

Two hours. Close - closer than anticipated but distant enough to make the final preparations. Kuvira stopped and drew on everything she could; Vaatu's power flared into a brilliance as if a sea of candles were lit, emanating out from a central point. She slammed her foot into the ground. In a moment, the world was clear and distinct. The enormity of the land was vivid in it's sensation. The distant mountains loomed huge in the distance, the mass of troops beside her a pulsing rhythm stretched for miles. And there, not far ahead of them was a smaller mass of sensation. Closer than reported. "Your estimates are wrong," Kuvira said. "They are just over an hour ahead. Assemble my tent. I must address the troops, but I must meditate first."

The scout looked panicked and rushed away, her tent quickly unpacked and set up even as the calls for halt sounded and repeated through-out the company. Another thrill; started and now stopped on nothing more than her word. She marched back towards the vehicles carrying the other generals and Bataar. No need to go over the plans again - they were all finalized as far as was possible. Nor were they terribly complex; no mercy. Standing orders were to destroy anyone or anything in their path. The Empire did not recognize surrender and would not stay their hand if they encountered healers. If the United Forces stayed their hands that would be their own undoing. Deserters would likewise fair badly. Any refusal of orders invited instant execution; as would any enemy sympathizers.

The generals all saluted the moment they saw her. Power. "I trust you are all prepared?"

"Yes, sir," the group chorused.

"Good. Win your battles. To fail is to die." More than one flinched. No matter; fear would help keep them in line. "I will aid you as soon as I have dispensed with the Avatar - I will however be unhappy if the battle is not in your favor by that point."

"We will not fail you," someone said with a quavering voice. Kuvira strode away. There was a scuffle behind her; she glanced over her shoulder. Bataar - one of the few least concerned by her speech - was following her.

"Your place is with the commanders," Kuvira said as she walked.

"I know. I just... Can we talk? Before things begin?" Bataar asked. She slowed and turned to face him. Activity all around them, no one paying much attention to the Great Uniter and one general.

"Please," Kuvira said, mellowing her tone as much as she was able.

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am that I was able to meet you. You... You gave me a purpose in life. And if I die during this conflict, I will do so happily, knowing I gave my life for the Empire. Everything I have done was for the future - and the woman I love." Bataar was breathing hard, his face flushed.

"I would much rather you were by my side when I rule the world," Kuvira said. "Win for me - live for me." She cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Bataar was trembling as she stepped back, his lips curling into a drunken grin.

"I... I will. For you." He smiled and darted away.

Everyone seemed to either fear her or submit to her. All except Bataar who professed to love her. Like her he seemed prepared to sacrifice everything for her goal. But why? He gained so little - especially if he would throw his own life away. Love still seemed alien and strange. The tent was complete by the time she reached it, the soldiers ducking and bowing to her as she flung the flap aside and closed herself off from the rest of the world. Now to meditate. The figure loomed out of the darkness behind her eyes, the transition becoming easier each time, his form somehow bigger, more overwhelming and yet always visibly the same pale figure. "Kuvira." He smiled. "I continue to be impressed with your progress in these... spiritual matters. Quite remarkable. Nor am I disappointed in the world's reaction to everything you do. It seems as if a word, a few fragments of conversation are enough to change so much - if they pertain to you at least."

"Rumour and gossip are powerful," Kuvira said. "But I feel I am now beyond that. I feel... strong."

"A mere shade of what will be. Harmonic Convergence will make all the difference," Vaatu replied. "The peak of my power - our power."

"Must I delay? There are... times... When I don't feel the need to wait?" Vaatu did not reply. "I remember her before - the Avatar, Raava, both of them-"

"The mountain?" Vaatu asked suddenly.

"Omashu," Kuvira replied nodding. "She was so weak. I could have ended her there. I have grown stronger ever since. I can crush her, crush them both before the moment ever arrives."

"Before Raava can utilize Harmonic Convergence," Vaatu said nodding. "Yes. Yes, you may strike now while you are able. She is still weakened thanks to your actions; her skills are blunted. Take the chance, destroy them both before they can retaliate."

"I will end the cycle." She repeated everything she had trained for the past months. She could bend better than the Avatar; she regained her ability well before her. Not enough still before, but now she would unlock the Avatar State and become more powerful. Kuvira settled into meditation. No fear now; no way she could lose. The battle would be hers and she would live on to finally be reborn as the Earth Avatar for as long as the world persisted. Every sacrifice had been worthwhile and indeed necessary to allow her to do what no one else could. She alone had changed the Earth Kingdom forever and birthed the Earth Empire. In the absence of a strong leader, it was surely best that she rule. She had the will and no need to companions or friends. The Avatar was not the answer - she stood in her way. One by way her chakras opened.

No earthly attachments to keep her tied down. No need for Opal or Su. No need for the Beifongs. Not evern Bataar. So liberating to feel like this; there was nothing to stop her now or hold her back. Metal all around her resonated, waiting, desperate for her to reach out to it and use it. Kuvira smiled and opened her eyes.

Thirty minutes now until the first, inevitable conflict. She strode to the front of the troops; a gesture was enough to get the microphone handed to her. "My loyal soldiers," she began, her voice booming and echoing. "We are now face the battle that will decide our future as a nation. We come with a righteous cause; we come to take back what was stolen from us decades before. This land, all of it, was Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation - aided by the water tribe and the former Avatar who stole it. Sneakily in the night; under the guise of treaties and the will of the people. They have lied to us for far too long. The Avatar allowed and was complicit in this atrocity. His predecessor has chosen to not correct this injustice and even now she seeks to continue with the perpetration of this crime against us." The troops were booing and screaming insults at both the Avatar and Republic City. "Thus we were left with no choice but to fight for what is ours, what was ours, what should be ours." A rousing cheer. "We are no thieves in the night; we do not use trickery to reclaim our land. We face them head to head - with honor. I was named the Great Uniter long ago - it is a mantle I am honored to wear. If you continue to follow me, I will create a new era for our people; a truly united Earth Kingdom. It will be beyond compare and more powerful than any nation the world has ever seen. Until that happens, until there are no longer powerful families commanding loyalties, foreign oppressors. As long as the Avatar remains, we cannot hope to have peace. It is just as well that the spirits have chosen me to become the Avatar of the Earth Empire." More cheers. "My power dwarfs the so-called Avatar of Republic City. Follow me and we will be victorious." She turned to face away from the troops. "Now, let me show you my power."

Finally, it was time. Too much rock to even contemplate - the scale was just too big. Too vast, too heavy. She could not hope to even grasp the size, let alone manipulate it. But in the split second between reaching and falling short, Vaatu's power sprang to her finger-tips. The delay lessened more and more with every use - nothing more than a fraction of a second now. Now she had more than enough power. The energy surged and flowed through her, the rock, the huge mass of rock below her became malleable, simple to shift and move as she saw fit. Her reach was half the height of the world; miles and miles down to the base of even the land. Simple to jolt this section against that, shift an outcrop into another, widen a gap. Let the debris fall from above and rain down into the blazing inferno beneath. The ground trembled and groaned as the earth shifted. The army cheered even as her legs gave out, her body drenched in sweat. Rest, she needed rest before she faced the Avatar. Her followers barely noticed as the earth shifted.

* * *

"Mom!" Korra said as she threw her arms around her mother.

"Korra," she replied, squeezing Korra tight. So many healers here - her mother among them. Unalaq sent the majority a week ago to assist wherever possible at Tenzin's request. It would have been nice to say something to him too before the battle, but he was still in transit. And... were they staring at her?

"Did I do... Or not do something?" Korra asked.

"They look up to you." Senna smiled. "They draw strength from your example."

"Glad I can inspire them. Make sure they know; I'll defeat Kuvira. I promise." Vital she keep that promise. There was a group of Southern Water Tribe warriors nearby; their faces already made up with the war paint. She had not seen anyone looking like that since... Wait. "Dad?" And Yue it seemed.

Senna followed her gaze. "Our own last line of defense. People stress there are rules about war..." She lowered her voice. "Its hard to trust she'll stick to them."

Korra swallowed hastily. "Just... Stay safe. Please."

"I will. But I need to help people. You have to promise me the same," Senna replied.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar. I can do this," Korra said.

"And I've always been so proud." Senna hugged her again, gasping a little as she stepped back. "I suspect your father would like to see you too."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. And... I'll see you later. Okay?"

Senna smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Plans. It all seemed so easy, so clear on paper. Even as people noted worries and oversights. They could win - not without cost, not without effort, but they could. But still that sinking feeling after hearing the nature of the plans. Iroh talked at length about what he intended. How the Earth Empire army would blocked and how they would use the biplanes. How to deal with the revolvers. The shiver was almost welcome. She could never hope to make the decisions he did - would not even want to contemplate a fraction of them. She needed to defeat Kuvira as fast as possible. It was difficult to accept that it might not be that easy, but Iroh insisted on the other outcomes. Not her demise - though in the darker moments before now she had wondered if she could do what she needed to. Fire Nation forces positioned inside Republic City should the Earth Empire break through their ranks. Waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe and the United Forces held position on the various bridges - ready to use the sea against the invaders. Not that they expected to use them - just in case.

"Avatar Korra; we have every faith in your victory agains the Great Uniter," Kya said. Korra shook herself as the other generals expressed similar sentiments and assurances. She just about remembered to bow in response to them all. Everyone had faith in her.

"I have faith in the United Forces," she managed after a pause.

"We should commence. Avatar Korra, a moment?" Iroh asked. The others filed out and left them alone. "She's close."

"Kuvira?"

He nodded. "Less than an hour from our current position." Iroh seemed weary.

"Won't have to wait long. I should do the speech and get going I suppose?" Another nod. "You know..." Korra smiled. "I didn't write the speech this time." That made him curious. "I had to; if you wrote it we'd still be on the corrections by the time she was blowing us across the landscape."

Iroh smiled; not quite the reaction she hoped for. "It would not change much - not now. I could write you a perfect speech right now, but it doesn't matter. Your words are far more important; we need to hear what the Avatar will say."

"Thank you."

"Speak from the heart; they need it," Iroh added as she left the tent and headed for the podium.

Korra stared out at the sea of people. No practices this time - this was not about appearances and there would be no questions. Seemed kind of strange for the most important speech she would make in her life. "People of Republic City, everyone. I wish to thank everyone who has volunteered and is otherwise participating in the upcoming battle. To see so many of you ready to fight for what you believe in is nothing short of inspirational. The Earth Empire marches towards us under the leadership of the Great Uniter - Kuvira. She has allied herself with a spirit of chaos known as Vaatu. If we fail to stop her, their combined forces will plunge the world into darkness. But - we will not fail. I promise you I will defeat Kuvira. The people of Republic City have declared in one voice they wish to be free. The Earth Empire is clinging onto past injustices; things may have been wrong in the past, but the people strive to live in harmony now. As the Avatar I will protect the peace and balance between the tribes!"

The crowd cheered. Korra bowed to them, flicked her glider open and sailed off over the crowd. So many people with dreams and loved ones; Bolin, Asami, Opal, Iroh, Zhu Li, Wing, Wei, Lin, Toza, Hasook... The list went on. Future Industries staff and probending teams. Everyone in Republic City. All counting on her. For a long time beneath her there was only empty land, but finally in the distance she spotted the Earth Empire army. Larger than the United Forces by at least two times. If there was no Avatar in their camp, she might just try to halt the army with enormous pillars of earth. Not going to work here. They needed to wait for Kuvira to strike. The alarms blared distantly behind her and Korra turned the glider back - the extra weights on the right side helped compensate for her missing arm.

* * *

"Captain." Both Beifong Twins snapped to attention.

Bolin returned the salute. "I though I called for Lieutenant Wei?"

The twins glanced at each other. "I guess they got confused? Sir?" Wing replied.

"Fine..." Bolin murmured. "Wait here, I've got to do a few more checks." The most difficult and brutal part of the job - ensure everyone here would fight and were actually United Forces personnel. Hope for no spies or imposters. Lin caught three just the other day. Bolin frowned. That Sergeant looked familiar. Tahno? "Sergeant; name and rank?"

"Sergeant Tahno, second waterbending regiment," he replied. No spark of recognition in his eyes. At least he seemed to have regained his bending. Still the same hair; not uniform by any stretch. Iroh would probably sear it off in a moment.

"Good," Bolin said nodding and wandered on. More familiar faces; Hasook and Toza; even some neighbours he vaguely recognised from the slums. And all fighting for their home."

"Captain?" Wei asked.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck," Wei said. "And..." He shook his head.

Military protocol did not so much frown on the notion of hugging but it certainly was not supportive. Bolin hugged Wei regardless. "Thank you. For everything."

"Same," Wei said, tightening his grip. He pulled away and stared into Bolin's eyes for a moment. Wait-

"Wei, I can't kiss you," Bolin muttered.

"Well, no. My boyfriend would be so jealous. Plus you're with Korra and-"

"Boyfriend?" Bolin asked blinking.

"Yeah. You should come visit Air Temple island more; he's one of the acolytes." Wei grinned and leant in close to Bolin's ear, his breath tickling. "He told me how hard it was to sleep the night of the mover premiere." He giggled and Bolin could feel his cheeks burning. The wail of the sirens saved him from a response; time to get into formation. He found his team easily, Opal and Zhu Li hurrying over a few moments later. Another review of the plans with General Kya and they were set. Korra delivered her speech, the words lifting the heavy worries weighing him down. It had all been worth it to get here and now. He joined in with the others as they chanted 'Long live Republic City'.

But it was only as they began marching that he realized that just now might be the last time he ever saw Korra. "I want you to be happy, even when I die," Bolin muttered as he walked, wincing at the realization. Should have said it before - while he had still had a chance. Too late now, and at least that was his only regret. And it would not do to cause Korra any more distractions - though he had every faith she would prove victorious. Of course she would - she was the Avatar. Best to look forward to after. The celebration would be magnificent and everyone would be cheering her - she would truly be everyone's hero. Such a sight. The image hung vividly in his mind's eye. Best not to think too much too soon. Wait to see it for real. Bolin shook his head. Right now he had to get to point four and his starting position. All that training had to be for something.

General Kya was marching not far ahead of him. Bolin glanced back at the airships hanging back behind them. Iroh would be with them. Ahead there was the Earth Empire. A staggering number of people looming like a wall stretching as far as he could see. Kya slipped back through the group until she was walking alongside Bolin. "Captain," she said.

"General," he replied with a nod. 

Kya smiled. "I have been asked to remind you that your focus should be on your mission. Remember it is of vital importance and we are here to protect you."

"Yes sir," he replied. The idea of the others protecting him still felt uncomfortable. But there was no avoiding it he had a role to play here and it remained something only he can do. He blinked. Something had caught his eye far ahead. He glanced back and forth trying to find it again. Nothing. Wait. Another flash right ahead. What was that? More flickers of light spreading down the ranks of the Earth Empire. A moment later a distant rumble as if of thunder stirred the air. It was soon joined by others. Cannon fire. Bolin glanced around the sky, looking desperately, futilely for incoming projectiles. They could be anywhere; heading for the airships, heading for him- The smoke from the cannons drifted lazily on the breeze, the multiple blasts soon shrouding their opponents. Wait. Those were not real attacks - the smoke was the goal. The realization came in a rush and Bolin stamped his foot down as hard as he could. A confusing jumble of sensation - rippling jolts from the cannons, the stamp of his fellow soldiers- Something that might have been movement ahead. No good. He opened his eyes and stared into the shifting mass of smoke. Some airbenders would be great right now.

"This is it!" Kya yelled. "They may have twice our numbers but each one of us is more than capable of taking down two of them - makes us even. And don't forget we are combining the power of different tribes to be more powerful. Waterbenders! Form a barrier!" There was a new noise in the air. What was- Bolin blinked, staring above the wall of smoke in horror. A hail of arrows rained down upon them, the ice barrier forming up almost too late. The arrowheads bounced off the ice for the most part; a few embedded themselves into the freezing surface and a handful made it through. There was blood on the ground, sensations of movement suddenly halted. People were already dead, their bodies falling awkwardly to the ground. Panicked, pained yells sounded in sporadic bursts from within the battalion. People called for medics as a deeper boom reverberated the air. More smoke? No. Something larger. A shape shot upwards from the smoke, seeming to slow as it moved. It sped up, the air whistling around it as it plummeted towards them. Earth cannons - an old trick. The Empire was hurling masses of compacted earth mixed with explosives and metal shrapnel at them. If they timed it right, the mass would explode just before it hit them. Of course, if there were metalbenders among them. "Metalbenders," Kya called over her shoulder. "You're up."

Lin hurried pushed past Kya to the front of the group, other members of the Republic City police force lining up beside her. The falling mass was almost to them - as one the metalbenders braced themselves against the ground and ripped the missile apart mid-air. Debris showered down around them and the bombs exploded, the sheer noise forcing Bolin to blink. For a moment the battle seemed quietened, subdued, but after another breath the rage and volume returned with startling intensity. More explosions, more falling masses of destruction. Lin's group took up position again - but there were too many now. Far too many to catch them all. A few sailed over their heads, the heat from the blasts crashing over them from behind like a wave, the mass of air rushing past them. Bolin could not look back. How many had that killed? How long did they have to weather this? And now something else - a new rhythmic mechanical sound in the distance. "Is that mechatanks?" Kya asked Lin.

"Just people," Lin replied as she lifted her foot from the ground. "Lots and lots of people. Feels like they're heavily armoured."

"Smart," Kya murmured. "Waterbenders! We're counting on you while we still have water."

Ahead of them the Earth Empire marched forward out of the smoke. At Kya's command, rocks and water were flung forwards; the opposing soldiers seemed unfaze. They moved unrelentingly forward - towards them, towards Republic City.

* * *

Kuvira was easy to find. No. Not easy. It was if some strange connection drew Korra's attention to the abandoned Fire nation settlement just beside the Guangzhou plains. Before she might have expect Kuvira at the vanguard of the battle, now she was away from the conflict. It could still be a trap - lure the Avatar away from any kind of support and destroy her. No. This would be honorable. There was more of the town as she moved towards the centre, a fresh gust of wind enough to give her a little extra height. The outer edges of the town were all but gone; a few walls still stood closer to the centre, and what looked like some actually complete buildings remained. The canal flooded with dingy, muddy water. She would have all the elements she required. Her heart still lurched as she swooped lower. Kuvira was watching her as she flew through the air, never once looking away as Korra slowed and dropped to the ground. She was smiling. She smiled as Korra landed. "Avatar Korra." Kuvira did not bow.

"Great Uniter." Korra bowed, the action automatic despite the urge to shun decorum.

"Is our battlefield acceptable to you?" Kuvira asked blandly.

Korra glanced around again checking more carefully for overlooked issues. No metal she could see; would that then restrict Kuvira to the plates at her waist? She stared at her opponent. Was her foot metal now? An oversight? Or was Kuvira confident she could resist any attempt Korra made to turn her own limb against her? She had always been the better metalbender. With Vaatu fueling her- No. Metal would be a risk here. "Yes, it is acceptable. I do not think we will have any interruptions or interference with our fight. You have a lot of rock and some metal; I have that and water too." Nothing more they could say. Kuvira might still be smiling, but the expression did not reach her eyes. She stared into Korra's eyes with ferocity. Stay calm. This was to be a fair fight - or as fair as anyone fighting the Avatar could be. She could use any element now; there should be little problem. But then, that was what Kuvira wanted - a chance to prove her superiority even when she lacked three of the elements.

"Any last words?" Kuvira asked.

"I said my piece in the spirit world," Korra replied, resisting the urge to ask once more for a cease-fire, a change of heart, anything.

"Very well." Kuvira finally bowed to her and Korra again bowed in response. "We will each take ten paces, then begin," Kuvira said. Korra nodded and backed up unable to turn from her opponent. Kuvira indicated no such nervousness and began walking away. Very trusting. Not that Korra would consider an unfair attack like that - not even when the United Forces could ill-afford the battle dragging out like that. If she struck now- No. But it was impossible to ignore that Kuvira would likely prolong the fight as long as she was able - or felt able to. Her opponent was only happy when she was powerful; as such surely she would be reveling in her strength before and after landing a killing blow. No. Korra would not give her a chance. Ten paces. Korra drew the Avatar state around her like a cloak, her body surging with power. The rock vibrated beneath her feet with vibrations from near and far. The water surged, ready to use nearby. The air twisted around her fingers like cloth. And fire - the fire was ready at a moment's notice. "Begin!" Kuvira barked.

Korra twisted a funnel of air around Kuvira in a moment, the suddenly howling, churning wind quickly plucking dust and debris from the ground. Easy. No. She had lost sight of Kuvira already. Korra dithered for a moment and with a surge the dust billowed out of the cyclone, the twisting wind dissipating. Kuvira stood with her feet braced, her eyes red as she launched herself forward.

Kuvira flung her hand out in front of her, the rock below her breaking and surging up to her. Small rocks forced into larger rocks; boulders punched at her. Easy to destroy, easy to smash and tear apart. But they were not just coming from in front of her. More attacks from every direction; Korra risked quick glances, trying to keep an eye on them all. No one else here but Kuvira. There were no pauses, no delays, no time for second thoughts as the attacks continued. Rock after rock, all breaking apart with barely any effort. Was this the best she could do? Wait. No. Kuvira was not trying to hit her with the rock; she was trying to make Korra trap herself. The sliding piles of debris were forming up at an astonishing rate around her. If she was not careful it would trap her in moments. Air. She could get herself free with air. The moment she tried to bend, the rain of boulders and debris intensified. What felt like whole chunks of the town were now raining down upon her and it was all Korra could do to prevent them crushing her. The debris pile towered up high; taller than her, the pile enveloping her. It took all her effort to push a tiny space in the rocks and suffocate. No light, no way to see. If she firebent here she would use up what little air she had in seconds. What else? Water. There was water here.

Korra drew the water to her, pulling it up from the ground and freezing successive layers as they flowed over each other. The ice-drill would get her out. More water and she sent the construct spinning and whirring into the pile all around her. The frozen surface splintered and cracked at first, but she drew up more water, freezing the drill as fast as she could. Korra moved forward. She gasped at the air as she out into the open. No time to relax; she flung herself to one side and only narrowly avoided the metal spear headed right for her. Kuvira hefted another lance and flung it at her. Was she really trying to impale her? Korra whipped the air around the spear and knock it from the air. Too much and the footing was terrible in the debris. She slipped, falling dizzyingly backwards and into one of the still standing buildings. Korra struggled to her feet as Kuvira loomed into view, hovering on a slab of rock. Wait. That stance; as if she could forget would come after. The same odd way of standing Kuvira had settled into in Omashu. The Great Uniter's eyes glowed a brilliant red again and Korra twisted a water arm around an nearby outcrop. She dragged herself out of the way a second before danger; the crack of a metal sphere striking stone came from horrifyingly close by.

Needed to move faster; get further away. A second shot grazed her leg and Korra winced in pain. It had not impacted directly. As long as it did not connect she could keep going. The pain would be debilitating - too much of a distraction right now. Time to try and turn the attack against her; let Kuvira think she was afraid of the metal. Out of one building and into the next, Kuvira hot on her heels. Metal spheres cracked against walls and floors, tiny sparks crackled in Korra's wake. She was faster than them - for now. Just needed to keep it up for a little longer. Down the stairs, towards the ground and towards the water. Korra reached out to it even as she hurtled for the way out. Two torrents of water surged past her and knocked Kuvira deeper into the building. Korra pushed the water onwards as she tried to completely flood it. The water brushed against walls and made them buckle; the building was old and near collapse. It would hold if from froze it. And might it trap Kuvira within? Korra bent a waterspout beneath her feet and raised herself up above the town. The water still surged within the building, the effort of holding it all in place becoming increasingly difficult. Best to get this over with. Korra concentrated and the water stilled, freezing in place, locking the remains of the building, the waterspout and even the river into a frozen mass. Not just the outside; Korra did not let go just yet. Keep the cold pushing inwards, make the whole building solid.Where was Kuvira? Ice was not that sensitive. Korra concentrated, trying to feel Kuvira somewhere within the frozen mass. No movements - none possible now the structure was rigid. Nothing. No movement. Too easy.

* * *

"Earthdrill!" Kya yelled. The waterbenders fell back; some returning to the rear of the battalion, others taking up position beside earthbender comrades. Two tribes working in conjunction and together they formed an earthdrill; an unusual mixture of both earth and water bending. The frill formed in a matter of moments and at Kya's gesture, it launched forwards and towards the Earth Empire. Bolin rushed forward, ready, desperate to add his own efforts to help the drill spin faster as it raced across the battlefield. They needed more practice; manipulating the drill was awkward at first - so many people focused on the same rotation, keeping it steady and pushing forward. Bolin clenched his teeth as he pushed with the others. Easier; they were all focused on the same outcome, everyone's power feeding into the drill. Kya yelled instructions and he desperately tried to follow them over the crack of distant canon fire sounding all around them. Just when it seemed the drill could not spin any faster, it met and tore into the ranks of the Earth Empire. A ripple of panic flowed along the line of the opposing force. 

Kya did not give them a second to regroup. "Firebenders!" she shouted. More personnel pushed through the ranks and ahead of the battalion. They headed for the gap and now flames streaked through the air. A squad of non-benders were on their heels, shock-gloves sparking and cracking as they slammed and grabbed at the the Earth Empire. Droves of soldiers collapsed convulsing to the ground. A panicked call for a retreat sounded and the Earth Empire began to fall back. Things were going well. Bolin half-expected Kya to order an arrow attack; seemed like she had other plans. For now. 

"Defensive formations!" she shouted. "Forwards!" They grouped up as best they could and marched towards the retreating army. "Bring the water trucks up," Kya ordered. "I don't want anything they can use but mud," she said with a grin as the water-benders opened the taps of the vast containers and poured the stored gallons of water into the air. They drenched the ground in moments, a thick layer of mud widening around them. But there had been no order to stop so they just kept on going. Water flooded across the ground in what seemed like an endless torrent. Now the arrows. "Ice arrows!" Kya shouted. The waterbenders switched smoothly from the deluge of water to pulling water droplets from the air and forming them into projectiles. A few good strikes and the Earth Empire retreat slowed, those at the back frantically pulling metal shields around themselves for defense. Kya barely seemed worried. "Lightning!" she ordered.

Each crack of electricity was near blinding, the sound horribly familiar. Not just one strike; spark after spark ripped through the air, the world reverberating with the passage of the bolt. That smell in the air. He was shivering. Bolin stumbled to a halt, his legs refusing to move forward. What was he doing here? How could he- He had not been able to help when Mako- Someone touched his shoulder. "You okay Captain?" Lin. "Bolin?" she added in a softer tone when he did not reply.

"I'm okay." He took a deep breath. Be okay. What happened before was not hid fault. "I'm okay," he said to himself. Lifeless or unconcious bodies on the ground ahead of him; from ice arrows, from the drill, from the firebenders, the shockgloves and the lightning benders. Bolin looked away, not wanting to see. 

"Good work!" Kya yelled. "Point one is clear. We are moving to point four!" Zhu Li and Opal's truck was still safe behind them. Not long until their part.

* * *

Every strike came so close to hitting the Avatar. Had she been solely human she would be dead by now; her use of the Avatar state gave her just enough of an edge - just as Vaatu's power allowed her to shoot the projectiles faster and easier than ever before. Still frustrating; a stalemate. If the Avatar would just make a minor mistake or somehow let herself wind up in a corner... She could not keep her evasion up forever. Sooner or later she would make a mistake and when she did Kuvira would be victorious. 

Fate seemed to be smiling on her; the Avatar was voluntarily entering a building. Easier to trap her in there - and likely she would be ignorant of how much metal lay hidden under the stone and other building materials. Plenty to use, plenty of rock and a reduced maneuverability. But still not definitive hit; she might have glanced across one of her limbs, but nothing was slowing her down. Kuvira scowled as Korra bolted from the building and back into the open. She had to find some way to drive her back into confinement- Wait. Something was coming fast. Kuvira shut her eyes and concentrated on the shuddering vibrations surging through the rock. The Avatar was bending water - and sending it rushing towards her. No time to waste. The metal sheets sprang from her waist, the edges molding together almost without conscious thought. A brief glimpse of the oncoming wave as the cocoon completed around her. A fraction of a second of safety. Then her metal container tumbled end over end. It jarred against obstacles and ground, spinning and bouncing her inside until she braced herself. The shield was useless now; she had survived the initial onslaught. Now she needed to get at her opponent. 

Kuvira slipped from the shell, collapsing it back down into individual sheets. No air now; the water filled the building. Not much time. Kuvira swam as fast as she could, searching for something, anything. A support pillar ahead of her. It would have to do. The outer surface cracked open and she slipped inside, sealing the fissure behind her. Need to breath. A tiny hole in the rock sent upwards, higher and higher until she hit air. Kuvira gulped the air and shifted the rock, working her way higher and out of the water-filled channel. The dim light nothing close enough to illuminate her little hollow. She was alive, but trapped, cold and unable to see. Not with her eyes anyway. She could still feel. No vibrations in the rock - or nothing clear. No hint as to where the Avatar was. The cold was distracting; if she was a waterbender this would be easy. Wait. This was far too cold; the rock felt sticky beneath her hands. The Avatar - she must be freezing the water. Smart move. As an earthbender and unable to draw on similar skills, the Avatar must know she could only tolerate this temperature for so long without dying. The choice of waiting for the cold to kill her or revealing herself to the Avatar when she broke free.

The foundation pillar extended right up to the roof of the building. She could not stay here. Kuvira gritted her teeth and started digging upwards through the pillar. Exertion made her muscles burn; a welcome contrast to the freezing cold all around her. She paused just before the top. The light would dazzle her if she just broke through now and leave her vulnerable. One more breath and Kuvira reached out. The roof moved freely rising up as fast as she could make it. She shut her eyes as the structure above her head shot away from her, heat and light blazing. More than just the sun - the Avatar must have shifted from ice to fire. No time for anything more complex than a shield - she had to endure the inferno and get her vision clear. Her clothes steamed in the sweltering air and still she waited. At last the heat abated - she broke from the shield in the same moment sending spinning chunks of rock flying in all directions. Her vision was painful but usable; there was a chunk of iron bar protruding from the remains of the roof. Kuvira tore it away, sharpening the end to a wicked point. She turned to see the Avatar hurtling across the roof-top towards her. Kuvira smiled.

* * *

He heard the whirring clank of the mechatanks well before he first caught sight of them. Despite the increase in difficulty they represented, Bolin felt somehow relieved when he saw them. They were the familiar type he had seen in Ba Sing Se and while he and Korra fled the Earth Kingdom. At least they were not the advanced, revolver armed kind that so worried the higher ups. Too soon for one thing; the revolvers were far slower than these counterparts. Reports from the scouts indicated their opponent was holding them back for now - until tactically useful. Bolin eyed the visible mechatanks warily. Fire and electricity were their primary weapons - somewhat ironic given the Empire's stance on the rest of the world. Even so; the charge and heat from either were more powerful that most of the fire and lightningbenders within the United Forces. Platinum hulls would even stand up to lavabending if it came to it - riskier for the pilots if he tried. And from some of Asami's comments, while the shell would survive, the lava would super-heat the interior. A last resort even if technically pointless. For now the plan was to hamper mobility and ensure the vehicles expended as much fuel as possible. 

Bolin turned back to the seeming unbroken expanse of mud before them. There should be no way to tell visibly that it was nothing but a thin sheet of earth above a deep moat. He and the other earthbenders had carved it deep into the rock as the waterbenders drew as much water up from the depths to flood the cavity. As perfect trap as they could manage - assuming there were no earthbenders with seismic sense close enough or sensitive enough to detect it until it was too late. Now the moment of truth. Kya ordered them to fall back slowly, more or less keeping pace with the advancing mechatank. So close now. Were they slowing? Bolin peered ahead, hoping for success. First one mechatank and then several others vanished out of sight. Right into the trap. Kya ordered them forward as the remainder of the mechatanks came to an abrupt stop, several other units falling into the moat.

The surviving mechatanks assumed an aggressive formation and sent bursts of flame roaring across the moat. "Waterbenders; shield!" Kya ordered. The waterbenders pushed to the front of the group once more, swiftly forming new ice-shields to guard against the incoming flames from the mechatanks perched on the edge of the moat. Just behind the waterbenders, squads of firebenders desperately steered the scorching flames away from the rapidly melting shields. A few mechatanks extinguished their flames and shifted to shooting metal cables. They broke through the ice shields almost without resistance, the fizzing crack of electricity making Bolin jump. Already people were falling to the ground; some twitching, others lying worryingly still. They should be fine - the charge should only have enough charge to disorientate, not kill.

Kya grabbed his arm as he rushed to help the fallen. "Bolin! Go!" she shouted as the mechatank blasts lessened. She pointed towards point four and his destiny. He almost resisted for a moment. No. She was ordering him. He nodded moved back through the battalion to Zhu Li and Opal.

"Ready to go?" he asked. The battle seemed so distant even from here.

"Sooner the better," Opal said. "This is... worse than I expected."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Let's... let's get this over with."

Point four was a short distance away, the area somewhat secluded with various rocky outcrops offering some degree of cover. Practice ensured they all knew what to do; the distant noise of conflict spurring them on to finish as fast as they could. Bolin got the radio set up as Opal and Zhu Li completed the drill preparations and at his nod set it in motion. "General Iroh!" Bolin yelled into the radio over the grinding whir of the digging. "We have arrived at point four and have commenced the operation."

"Good work," Iroh replied, the radio crackling and hard to hear over the grinding. "Remain there while General Kya clears the area. Current intelligence puts the revolvers about four hours from your current position."

"Should be enough time," Bolin shouted back. And then he had nothing to do. The drill was mostly mechanical - nothing he could help with. No way to try and shift the rock and mud. Nothing to do but wait for the moment he was there for. The true nature of the mission. Time stretched out; Opal and Zhu Li were studying readouts, engrossed in their objectives. Bolin paced nervously, not even noticing when the whir of the drill diminished.

"Bolin; we've reached the required depth," Opal said behind him. Bolin glanced past her to where Zhu Li was overseeing the machine pulled up from the depths, the area around the hole covered with crystal shards. Bolin started his stop-watch.

"Guess this me then. Thank you - for everything. I'm glad I got to be your friend," he said as he walked towards the aperture. Other members of the team were readying the explosives and moving supplies into position.

"This is not goodbye," Opal said firmly as she frowned at him. "Don't talk like that."

"Then I won't say it," Bolin smiled. "Hope you two get out of this okay," he slid into the darkness.

* * *

"General Iroh?" Iroh looked up from the map. "A call from the volcano team," one of his aides said pointing to the radio beside him. "Channel two."

Iroh picked up the radio and tuned it to the correct frequency. "This is General Iroh. Report."

"General - we are worried. Our latest readings from the mountain top are definitely abnormal. The mountain has been experiencing sustained tremors for well over an hour now."

"What would be normal?" Iroh asked.

"A few minutes at absolute most," the woman said. "Nothing like this."

"We've never seen anything like it since the studies began - it is not a phenomenon we are familiar with. It may not be entirely natural," another voice added. "Wait. There! Do you see that?"

"Oh no," the first voice said softly.

"Report!" Iroh demanded. "What is happening?"

"An eruption! A lava vent has opened part way down the mountain," the first voice replied.

"Is the city at risk?"

"No. It's on the other side. Risk of a fire in the woodland though."

"What can we do?" Iroh asked quickly.

"Firebenders would be helpful; they could help cool the lava though it will likely take some hours. General, we can't guarantee anything - lava cooling has never been attempted on something of this scale. We will be fine if that one vent is all we have to deal with. But if the main crater of the Changbai erupts..." she trailed off. Iroh completed the thought on his own. Only Korra could help. Possibly Bolin, but to hope he could complete his mission and return to stop the eruption? Impossible.

Could Kuvira be doing this? "Thank you. I will dispatch a firebending division to you post-haste." He clicked the radio off. "You heard me," he told the room as he switched the radio frequency, staring blankly at the maps. "Grandfather, the volcano-" Wait. Kya's battalion were still advancing. Bolin must have begun his mission by now. Plenty of time before the revolvers arrived. So far so good; but sooner or later one side was going to break ranks. How many other surprises did Kuvira have? He put down the radio. Three lines of defences - Kya's battalion near the mountains and likely where the Earth Empire would be at their strongest - no nearby water sources to draw on. General Vira was presiding over points ten to twelve. The Earth Empire seemed more defensive there; huge masses of earth and rock piled up as defense. And then the group near Lanao Lake - the place they would avoid where possible. Far too much water there, though it was not as if they would leave points fifteen and eighteen unguarded. Iroh picked up the phone. "Vira, report?"

"Sir. General Xian - one of the Earth Empire lot - has been spreading oil and water on the terrain. The stuff's everywhere and it's getting into the lake. We can't risk the firebenders at all. But I guess the mechatanks are too risky - they've been keeping their distance," Vira said.

Smart. Not enough, but an effective delaying tactic. "Keep your distance too and remain in a defensive formation. Make sure they think both of you are at stalemate there for another ten minutes. After that begin withdrawal and ensure you are well clear of the area before the reinforcements arrive."

"Yes sir."

The radio fizzed and crackled. He had not turned it off; something was happening over there - it sounded like a scuffle. "We're under attack!" someone yelled.

"Protect the scientists - top priority!" Iroh yelled in the handset.

"Trying..." The radio distorted and fizzed. That almost like a lightning strike... "Everything's under control." The voice was panting. "We're... we're all fine here." Awkward swallow. "Sir, apologies. I will fetch Fire Lord Zuko for you-"

"Thank you," Iroh replied. There seemed to be some subdued panic over there, though whatever had happened seemed to be over.

"Iroh?" Zuko after a pause.

"I need you to keep an eye on the volcano," Iroh said. "Take Auntie with you and please stop it from getting any worse."

"Understood," Zuko replied.

"Thank you." Iroh turned to an aide. "Get hold of General Yap and General Inoue immediately. I suspect we'll need close to thousand firebenders to calm the volcano. I would prefer volunteers if at all possible." The aide nodded and hurried to another radio.

"Sir!" Another interruption. Iroh turned, stopping as he looked past the woman and out into the skies beyond. "Airships," she added. Finally.

* * *

The whole team was anxiously waiting. Some had closed their eyes and were busily meditating; others wrote more letters while others just paced with nervous energy. Not one of them had taken a life before, few had done anything but dream of and race fast cars. And yet they had all pledged to fight in this battle. All said they were ready to kill. Maybe it was easier to distance from the combat - the range of the missiles, the height above the ground - no real way to see the aftermath of their actions. The radio crackled with various reports of skirmishes, losses, victories and statuses. Maybe the biplanes would not be necessary? Better than fighting at any rate - as much as Asami felt it was vital she be here and helping where she could. 

The ringing phone made her jump. Too tense, too ready for the call. Here it was - an order to attack or an order to stand-down. Based on the radio chatter - she knew just what Iroh was going to say. Asami listened breathlessly as he relayed the co-ordinates of the enemy and the number of craft sighted. "Captain; you must bring down all the airships," Iroh ordered. "You have nine minutes remaining until the fleet reaches point three."

"Yes sir," Asami said, slamming the receiver down onto the cradle.

"Sir?" someone asked behind her. She took a deep breath.

"Move out!" she shouted. They looked shocked for a moment, but training took over a second later. Weeks of practice and preparation to ensure they all moved as they needed to and the operation commenced as smoothly as possible. Everything they had worked for was solidifying for this moment. Asami ran to her own plane - out in front as befitted her rank. Maybe it would have been nice to fly with Korra this time too. No. They each had their own battles. The biplane engines started one after another, the whir of the propeller blades growing louder and louder as more and more added to the din. Asami took a deep breath and shifted the controls forward. "The sky is mine," she said to herself.

* * *

Kuvira suddenly rushed towards Korra. She had barely a moment to react, to curve her body away from the sharpened blade Kuvira held. The rush of wind seemed to slow Kuvira's moments for a moment but a shrot hail or rocks distracted her, and before she knew it her opponent had closed the distance. Korra leapt backwards, landing close to the ice. If Kuvira could just set foot on it too... Her opponent was too canny to make a mistake like that. She pushed her back and off the building. Back towards the rough terrain and her advantage. Korra broke her fall easily, backing away as Kuvira came after her. The fight was carrying on too long.

Korra produced a fire whip in one hand and a water whip in the other. Keep Kuvira distant and strike from out of her reach. She clenched her teeth. Kuvira was moving too fast, ducking, weaving and leaping first one whip and then another. Every-time Korra struck, the whips shot past where the spot Kuvira should have been. Suddenly she was too close again. Korra gulped, remembering just how much more experience Kuvira had had in melee combat. Air was her only way out; the gust of blasted her back and clear, but not without cost. The sharp edge of the blade had scratched Korra's throat and her hand was deep red when she lifted it away.

Think. Earthbender. Seismic sense allowed Kuvira an enormous ground superiority. Combine that with powerful control of rock and that close call with melee experience and she was a formidable foe. Korra needed to neutralize the advantages. She needed to stay in the air. Fire would do when she was aloft - rain that down on Kuvira. Maybe she would not need lighting in the end. It seemed unwise now; she needed the ground to bend it and that was far too risky. Somehow she was still missing Kuvira. Korra scowled and hailed ice spikes down onto her. Still no good; Kuvira bent a new earth shield, emerging only as the attack ceased. An odd noise. Korra blinked. It was coming from Kuvira. Was she laughing?

"This is the best fight of my life," Kuvira shouted. 

"We don't have to fight!" Korra retorted.

"Oh, but I think we do." Metal sheets slid across her body, building up a layer of armor across her. Another group melted into bladed swords orbiting around her. Kuvira was far too powerful to defeat so easily - Korra had underestimated her badly. With one final smirk Kuvira's feet left the ground and she sailed up into the air and towards Korra.


	21. The Battle of Republic City - Part 2

Asami pushed the accelerator forward and the world blurred a little more. She chanced a glance back; the other planes kept up with her and maintained the V-formation behind her. They were following her - following their leader. Asami looked back ahead, determined not to dwell on the thought and the implications. No time now; worry about what it all meant and what the cost was if she survived this. Focus. The Earth Empire airships were a far more pressing issue right now; three minutes until they were in range of the missiles. What would she see if she looked below? Assuming anything was visible at this speed and height. The battle should still be going on, but would it even be possible to tell which side was which? Possibly. There were some forces she could safely assign allegiance. The array of mechatanks visible ahead could only be the Earth Empire's, but impossible to tell if they were the comparatively harmless variety or Varrick's new revolvers. The ones Zhu Li, Opal and Bolin might end up tangling with. "Be okay guys, please," she murmured. Her friends were all down there fighting too. Could she help them by firing at the enemy from here? Nothing like the plan, but it might help make things easier for them. No. How could she be sure what she was hitting? She might hit the Earth Empire, or United Forces. Foe or- Friend. None of them should be close to her, but no- Taking out the airship fleet was more important and would help everyone.

Assuming this all worked of course. No one had been sure for a long time quite how to use the biplanes. Speed was an advantage at getting to somewhere quick enough, but what could they do then? A new technology they were still trying to figure out how to use. They could drop bombs obviously, but timing was critical and to ensure they hit the desired target they would need to slow down - somewhat nullifying the speed advantage. After test after test, Asami settled on rockets as the best armament. They could move faster than even the speedy biplane, and the explosive potential had several applications. Though they could only fire straight ahead. Lightning strikes was someone's suggestion for a tactic. Get close to an airship, fire a missle and get away before cables, revolver fire or any rock flung at them by an earthbender. It made sense and had formed the basis of their training. Now they just had to hope they really could aim at and destroy other flying craft. Would the speed of the biplane be more effective than the slower but much steadier vantage point offered by the airships?

The radio crackled. "Come in, red leader." Iroh.

"This is red leader," Asami replied.

"No change to the airship formation or speed. I repeat; the airships are gathered into three groups and remain a consistent distance from each other. In addition we have a confirmed sighting of a further ten craft inbound. Their ETA is thirty minutes."

"I copy," Asami replied. 

"You are cleared to begin your attack run," Iroh added after a pause.

"I copy - we are shifting to attack formation." Asami flicked a switch and addressed the entire squadron. "All hands - attack formation Beta." Alpha would have had the squadron remain as a singular group; beta specified three divisions: red, blue and gold with four four planes each. A glance back was enough to confirm the pilots understood and executed the command correctly. Three craft trailed her in her position as red leader. "Red group will take the centre four airships. I want blue to attack the port group and gold to hand starboard." The heads of the other two groups confirmed her orders over the radio. Asami fidgeted in her seat as the airships loomed ahead. The crew must have noticed the biplanes by now. How were the craft armed? Hopefully not with revolvers - unlikely based on observation and extrapolation. Still a risk of metalbenders - and if they caught a biplane it would fall. Against the mass and engines of an airship, the biplane's tiny fuel tank could not hope to pull away from it - and once forward motion halted it seemed likely a stricken plane would just fall from the sky-

There was a flickering flash from dead ahead. Had something- Something shot over her head, far too close for comfort as it blasted through the air. More objects followed - nothing more than blurs. Asami caught a glimpse of one; earth discs. If nothing else the airships had earthbenders. Too soon to rule out metalbenders too - they could be waiting for them to get closer. "Attention all hands; caution. I repeat caution. Enemy airships have at least an earthbender contingent on-board. I repeat: earthbenders on enemy airships." The chorus of 'I copy's came straight back. Everyone still accounted for-

A splintering crunch and a distant plume of fire forced Asami to look around. Was that- "Red leader, this is gold leader," a concerned voice shouted over the radio. "Direct hit on gold two; craft destroyed, status of pilot unknown."

Asami swallowed. "I copy," she said willing her voice not to tremble. Let the pilot be okay. Let the parachutes work Let them have survived the blow. Focus. Speed was not everything - the enemy could still hit them. "Maintain formation and prepare for attack. Aim for the control deck!" The most obvious target - as much as it was below the bulk of the vessel, if they destroyed that it would neutralize the whole craft. Asami hunched over the controls as she zipped through the final stretches of space, her finger hovering over the trigger for the missiles- "Hold fire!" she shouted. "I repeat hold fire!"

An awkward pause and then her order repeated by blue and gold leader. "Hold fire!" The plane squadron overshot and passed under the airships, sailing far out beyond them. "Red leader, orders?" gold leader asked.

She grinned. "Ignore the control centre. I want all attacks to be made on the tailfin. They're not going to be defending that."

Another pause. "I copy," the two other leaders replied.

Iroh had said they needed to get rid of the airships. He never said they had to kill everyone on-board. It felt better to do both. Larger target to aim for. Asami threw her craft into a wide arc that brought her back around and shooting towards the airships. Another glance. Everyone was keeping up. Okay. Just like practice; the speed of the airships was negligible enough to consider them motionless at present. Asami squinted down the view-finder. Little more- Hard to judge distances like this. Doing her no good to work out duration of fuel burst and wind factors. Explosive yield versus propulsion. She jammed her finger down and sent her first missile fizzing towards the central airship's tail fin. A hit. The missile exploded shredding the craft's hull. Asami shot past the airship and sent the biplane back the way she came again to survey the damage. Other missiles streaked from her companions and exploded into the other targets. Nothing but a bare frame, fire and trailing smoke remained when she could see the airship again. And it left everything else in-tact. The effect was not immediate; Asami arced back and forth a few times before she was certain. The airship was sinking and in a matter of minutes had hit the ground far below.

"Multiple targets disable. Confirmed; we have five airships confirmed grounded," Iroh said. "Good work Asami. Keep it up."

Asami grinned "Red group, gold group, blue group; continue attacks. Stay up hight and avoid the heavy front fire," she said as she sent her biplane in another curving arc to distance herself from the fleet. She cursed as an earth disc clipped another biplane and sent it spinning to the ground. "Maintain altitude until you are ready to attack!" she ordered. The rest were staying up with her and together they swept around to attack the flee again. The remaining five craft fell to the ground moments later.

* * *

Iroh let himself smile as the airships sank to the ground trailing smoke. No time to get complacent; he needed to get the Earth Empire ranks broken. He frowned. General Vira had reported contaminated water near the lake earlier. A cunning plan by the Earth Empire to render the resource unusable, but it would ultimately be a futile gesture. The problem of such extremist views -the Earth Empire had missed the potential waterbenders and earthbenders working in conjunction offered. "Lieutenant Cheng? Please get hold of General Fei."

"But sir, isn't he-"

"An order Lieutenant," Iroh said patiently.

"Apologies, sir," Cheng said and made the call. "General Fei for you, sir," she added a few moments later. "He was expecting this?" She looked confused.

Iroh grabbed the microphone. "Fei."

"Iroh."

"How long until the battleships are in position?" Iroh asked, smiling again at Cheng's surprise. There was little chance the Earth Empire could have seen this move coming.

"Less than three minutes and we'll be in range," Fei replied.

"Acknowledged. Slight adjustment..." Iroh squinted at the map and read out a new series of co-ordinates.

"Confirmed." The Earth Empire had sought to block the river leading into Lake Lanao and thus hamper any attempt to bring the larger United Forces vessels up the river. Again the Empire underestimated inter-tribe co-operation and the city's continued drive to improve. Ten thousand earth and waterbenders had been digging a new canal from the port straight to the lake over the last few months. "General, we are now in position."

"Fire at will," Iroh ordered. A flicker of flame bloomed far in the distance as the oil ignited in a sweeping rush. Points fifteen to eighteen soon transformed into blazing infernos. A weak spot in the Earth Empire defences. "Fei?"

"Sir?"

"Select a contingent of waterbenders for a special mission. I want them deployed ready to intercept any reinforcements who will be heading to point nineteen. You have full discretion regarding your tactics and selection of personal. In addition, I want you to continue the canon fire."

"Who am I shooting at?" Fei asked.

"No one. I want random fire," Iroh replied.

A short pause before Fei replied. "Acknowledged."

The battleships were still relegated to the middle of the channel and limited in positioning but they should still be instilling fear in the Earth Empire. "Ensure you stay out of range of the battleships," Iroh added. It would not take long for the Earth Empire to work out the attacks and regroup. They would likely no longer try to hold the waterside - instead they would probably aim near Changbai and the centre of the Guangzhou plains. At least none of the revolver equipped airships had entered the fray.

"Sir!" Cheng called out. "Revolver mechatanks approaching the battlefield."

"Thank you," he replied as he dialed Kya's number.

* * *

The cloud of blades swirling around Kuvira halted suddenly, the cloud dispersing very slightly and revealing the person in the centre. The metal projectiles tilted in unison until everyone pointed at Korra. She paused for an almost fatal moment. In the span between one eye-blink and the next, the clouds of blades was hurtling towards her. An inverted rain of stabbing spears and wickedly sharp blades rushed up from below. Additional height was no longer any kind of advantage - and at present only seemed to serve to make her more of a target. Her hand moved almost before she could think and the air twisted into a tight coil around her; it spread, twisting faster. The cyclone slowed and sent the blades tumbling away from her - hopefully out of Kuvira's reach. Just needed a moment to catch her breath. Where was Kuvira? Her heart lurched. Kuvira was spinning - and there could be few reasons why she would make such an action. She likely had no less time than her response to the blade rain, but mere wind was unlikely to block the spheres or anything else sent flying at her with that velocity. She reached for the ground, seeking rock rather than earth. Too long. With each passing moment she expected to feel the agonising sting of the sphere in the moment of impact - the sting that would blossom into pain as time moved forward. Or would she feel anything at all? If Kuvira struck her head would her end come before she even realised it.

Somehow she was still alive as the rock lurched free of the ground below them. Kuvira still span as the rock rose and Korra held it between them. Only just in time. The spheres smacked into the shield with muffled thumps and sharp cracks on impact. Over and over again, fragments of rock scattering and dropping away from her improvised shield. How many of those spheres could she have? It did not bear thinking about - each one weighed so little. She might have hundreds and Korra would not know. It was not as if the weight was an issue for her as a metalbender. The attacks lessened at last after an eternity of waiting. Now to use the water. Korra let herself drop quickly back towards the still solid ice below. She shifted the rock, keeping it between her and Kuvira. Just a little more. A few more meters. One foot was all she needed. There. The ice thawed and roared as it melted back into a liquid, the crashing waves drawn up and around her body as she blasted what remained of her rock shield up at Kuvira and sent the surging torrent of water after it.

One chance here. Kuvira should not be able to see her right now. Korra twisted the air into a bubble around herself and slid into the torrent. The water slammed into her and carried her forward, higher and higher until the stream plateaued into a rippling, unsteady shape high above the ground. And if it had all gone right, the water would trap Kuvira would in the centre. She peered through the surging water. Hard to see anything in here, but the shadowy shape in front of her could only be her opponent. Would this work as a victory? If she just maintained the water around Kuvira she would drown - it would require so little. Just stop her from leaving the water and wait - until her lungs ran out of air. The vague shape seemed to be clawing at the water, thrashing and pulling. Was she trying to swim out? The current would keep her trapped. Kuvira was nearly dead before she had even decided if she could truly do this.

Something flickered nearby. No. Not something she had seen, a sensation in her mind, in her chest. Something powerful. Kuvira's motions slowed but it did not seem to be a weakening - it was as if the struggle was unnecessary. The dark shape shifted, smaller sections breaking off to surround her. The metal plates. Korra pushed forward as the plates welded together, completely enclosing Kuvira. She had to metalbend. Had to do so better than her teacher. Korra reached out to hold the metal in the water. Even if Kuvira somehow had air in there, it was not like she could survive underwater indefinitely. To Korra's amazement she took hold of the sphere. Was she really less strong that Kuvira? Had it all been a bluff- The sphere ripped out of her grip and soared into the open air. Korra lashed water tentacles after it, each thread trying to encircle and hold the metallic object, but even as one tried to tighten it's grip, the sphere ripped through the water.

Korra clenched her teeth and shot another strand. It caught on the sphere and held. She added more, determined to not let it slip through her fingers again- The sphere shattered outwards, the metal plates rushing through the water tendrils and destroying their form. The plates narrowed into swords and spears again as a pale, panting Kuvira gasped at the air. Almost. She was weak. Korra could eliminate her before she found her footing again- A metal sphere tore through the water and a burning sensation slashed across her leg, the water now tinted red and darkening. Korra clenched her teeth and fought the urge to shriek with pain. Too focused on winning - and not enough on what Kuvira was doing.

* * *

Bolin stamped his foot down hard the sensations rushing back in a moment. The intricate grid of passages and specific locations - just like they had planned. Difficult to see much down here; so far down and the darkness seemed to overwhelm the lanterns the others were using to move back and forth in the cavity near the borehole. At least he could feel his way around - no need for light. Another bomb slid with a few jostles down into the tunnels. Mari took the device, tugged on the rope and by lantern light vanished down into one of the numerous passages. Bolin shifted forward, awaiting his turn. How much time did they have? The last report put the normal mechatanks arrival arrival time in something like thirty minutes - not worth all this effort. The bombs would detonate as soon as the revolver mechatanks were right over the geyser field. Bolin took the bomb from the rope and squeezed past both Cid and Mari - his helpers - to set it.

To Bolin's surprise, both were waiting for him by the time he got back to the tunnel up to the surface.

"Captain?" Mari saluted, Cid mimicking the motion a second later. "That was the last of them - we're all set."

His heart lurched. So. Time for his other role. Hopefully they would not make this difficult. "Sir?" Cid asked after a pause. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Bolin said swallowing hastily. He had to do this. Only he could. It might make all the difference. "I'm fine. You two get out of here - I want to double check the wiring and the placements." His voice sounded so wrong even as he spoke. So obvious that he would be doing something other than what he claimed. To his increasing worry, Cid and Mari exchanged an odd look.

"Sir? Shouldn't we help too? It'll be quicker with three of us," Mari said frowning at him. She picked up her lantern and started towards the nearest side-tunnel.

If he was a better liar she might have just accepted his excuse and be gone. As it was she only wanted to help. "I'm worried about the lanterns," he said. Foolish; they had been ferrying the bombs next to the lanterns all this time. Cid opened his mouth to protest and Bolin kept on hurriedly talking. "Not for the explosives - obviously. Zhu Li... She mentioned something about a flammable gas that might develop over time down here. So we want to minimize any kind of flame down here." Was that convincing enough?

"But-" Mari began.

"I'll be fine - I will use my seismic sense. No risk of accidental explosion and the less of us at risk the better." Neither Cid nor Mari moved. "Come on! Go. This is an order, soldiers. Go!"

"Yes sir," Cid said after a pause, Mari echoing him reluctantly. He watched until both had hauled themselves sufficiently far up the tunnel. No guarantee they would not turn back and insist on helping. Not entirely true; they were military. They followed orders. Bolin gave them a longetr moment to get higher - to where the noise of his next task might not be quite so obvious. For a moment the impulse came to seize the rope and follow them up; out into the open, the sunlight, the fresh air. The Pai-Sho board.

Three rock layers stood between him and what Opal insisted on referring to as the crystal layer. Three hours until the planned detonation - or at least that had been the timetable when they started planting the explosives. Hopefully more than enough time - he wanted to survive if he could. Get down to the magma, get back her and get up the tunnel before either lava or boiling water overtook him. One more breath. One more minor delay. Bolin dropped to his knees and started pummeling the ground. The rock split and burst around him like it was nothing. Seismic sense kept the impression of his progress vivid; he was at the bottom of an every deepening pit. Further and further down; he had never been this far below ground before. The crystal layer hampered him for a while until he realized how best to deal with the hardened jagged edges and break through them with clean sweeping motions.

Tinkling shards of crystal kept spilling into the pit he dug, the echoing noise disrupting any sense of solitude. Was that someone shouting to him? Cid? Mari? Zhu Li? Opal? What if it was Korra trying to tell him he did not need to do this. No. Korra would not shout from afar - she would come to get him. There was no one at the top of the pit - there could not be. It was just him in the darkness. The tinkling faded after a while and he could heard little more than his own breathing accompanied by the dull smack of his hands into the rock. It was softer here - almost chalk-like. This was the last layer. Once he was low enough he should find-

Bolin's hand pushed into a void. He paused for a moment and broke the rest of the rock away beneath him and dropped down into the remnants of the magma tunnels. Old, cold and long since devoid of boiling magma. But only just. The lava was flowing nearby - not that far below him. It seemed as if he was standing on an impossible thin strip of rock - the only thing between him and fiery immolation. The lava pulsed and flowed nearby - always away. If he guessed right, it was flowing towards the Changbai. Just like Opal described. Oddly entrancing to feel it move. Somehow it seemed presumptuous to refer to himself as a lavabender. Yes he could melt rocks into the substance and use it as a weapon, but that scarcely compared to the feel of the vast lake- No, the vast sea of lava below him.

He shook himself. Something if he made it back out. Bolin slapped the rock above his head, focusing on the sensation, trying to inscribe the feel of this intersection in his mind - unable to stamp for fear that even so small a movement might shatter the barrier. This was the way out - and he needed to find it again. Time to move. Once the magma was risen to this level, the intense heat would quickly melt all the layers above it and rise with it. Everything would push up. If his timing was correct, it should reach the layer beneath the bombs just as they detonated. The water table would crash down to meet the lava and super-heat. Few options for the water to go but up and out as geysers. Super-hot geysers. The revolver mechatanks would find themselves on a battlefield raining down scalding water that would turn the ground to mud in seconds.

All in theory - as confident Iroh could be from a vain conjecture Opal had not wanted to dwell on. And it all hinged on him getting the lava up to the right level and right moment. He could do it. And he could get back out in time - he had too. Bolin paused. This should be far enough. The lava surged and flowed right under his feet. No light down here - hopefully he had kept count well enough. "Time to begin," he muttered, bracing himself for the run back to the way up. For Republic City. For the world. For family and friends. For Korra. For Mako. He slammed his foot down hard, breaking the rock ahead of him apart even as he melted it. The glare was dazzling for a moment as the pool of lava formed- It exploded into incandescence as the lava surged up and flowed over his meager efforts. Bolin stepped back. The flow was too slow. He sighed and melted more rock, ripping and shattering it, the broken fragments falling down into the sea beneath. The lava surged up, the boiling mass almost splashing against the tunnel roof. Too fast now; the flow was sweeping towards him and picking up speed. "Better," he grunted as he ran back to his escape route. The glow built behind him and banished the darkness as he ran. No time to check on it, no time to look back; all he could do was rely on the sensations from his seismic sense. The lava was not far behind him.

Bolin leapt and hauled himself up in the tunnel, tensing for the horrifying moment the lava would touch him, claim a foot or a leg or- The moment never came, but he could not let himself the luxury of relief. That would be later when he was on the surface. For now he had to keep moving. Bolin struggled up and up, the glow below him remaining consistent, the rock painted in shades of red, orange and yellow.. The air was wonderfully cool in the crystal layer - a relief contrasted to the sweltering environment below. He scrambled up to the official tunnels - he was almost there, but had no time to dawdle - he could not have long left. Should be a few more minutes- The first blast threw him off his feet as he neared the borehole. The bombs were early - or he was late. His ears were ringing as he struggled upright only to be knocked back by another blast. Bolin struggled to get upright; the lava could not be far behind, the water would be coming soon- He could barely blink as the tunnel roof dropped towards him.

* * *

Cid and Mari scrambled out of the tunnel mouth and lay panting on the ground. "Good work," Zhu Li said. She peered into the tunnel and frowned "Where's Bolin?"

"Told us to leave him and get clear," Mari replied. "He said he wanted to check some things before getting clear."

Opal frowned as she wandered closer. Almost tempting to shout down or go down and drag him back up herself. Plenty of time before detonation, but it felt uncomfortable for him to be down there in the dark while explosives were ready to go off. The mission brief- Opal swallowed hastily. Her mission had been to prepare and train the team about the geology of the area and it had already ended the moment the drill stopped. No one had ever said anything about Bolin coming back up. Her heart lurched. He was not supposed to come back - or there was a chance he would not. "Iroh," she growled. What was down there- Lava. Lava was down there - masses and masses of lava. She glanced at her watch. "Quickly! Someone! I need paper!" she said. Zhu Li blinked at her panic. Opal could do little but shake her head, snatch the paper and begin scribbling. The odds were terrible, but not wholely against him. There was a vanishingly slim chance that Bolin could breach the layer and get out again. If he did not even try- Less risky. The chances of him surviving came courtesy of a lot of assumptions - amongst them the assumption that her own conclusions about nature of the area were correct. Could they even hope to get him back out now? No light down there, no way to find him. And was there enough time to take a trip down to haul hum back out.

Opal slumped and Zhu Li crouched beside her murmuring questions. She could not bring herself to tell her. Tell her what Iroh must have asked and what Bolin must have decided. A risk of his own making and with no one around who might even be able to interfere. No wonder he had opposed either Wing or Wei accompanying them.

What could they do now then? Just sit here to wait and hope? Opal stared towards the battlefield, Zhu Li's comforting arms around her. The water pumps were still working overtime admid the chaos while the United Forces mechatanks sped across the field. The machines were good enough against human targets, but near worthless in combat against other mechatanks. Rock and ice walls were currently helping keep the Earth Empire vehicles at bay - and as per Asami's certainty, eventually they would run short of fuel and near useless. Opal shivered. Once mechatanks might have seemed the worst thing they could face, but their risk was somewhat supplanted by their successors. Revolvers were a far more pressing concern. 

Zhu Li murmured she would be back and slipped away as wounded soldiers limped into point four. Opal shook herself and trailed after her partner, unable to resist another fleeting glimpse at the tunnel entrance. Bolin had not shown himself on cue as she wished. The sound of conflict grew closer but she had no time to worry about that as she helped the medics as best she could. Then something else cut through all the noise; a series of tinny explosions. "Fall back," Kya's voice crackled over the radio. "Fall back now! Point four - you have to get clear. Revolvers are approaching your position!" 

Opal looked up in a panic. Sure enough the heavier, bulkier mechatanks were rumbling into view. A number of United Forces soldiers immediately panicked and dropped their defence. The closest mechatank halted and what looked like a flickering beam of light burst from the bulky mechanism welded to it's shoulder. Any place that light touched became ruptured and torn. Rock splintered and broke as it moved across it, blood sprayed as limbs separated from bodies, torsos from legs. They needed to move and now. Wait. Opal blinked they were not holding fire if any of their own troops got in the way - it did not seem to matter to the revolvers just who was in front of them. They were killing everyone even as their own troops fled the destructive attacks in a panic.

Patients were as comfortable as they could be and hurried to the nearest vehicle. Some healers took absurd risks and darted out of the temporary shelter to pull the injured back under cover - not stopping to discern between United Forces and the Earth Empire. A woman lost a leg to the revolver fire and collapsed not far from Opal. She only had to glance at Zhu Li before both darted out from cover to pull her back to safety. With each passing second, the beam from the revolver mechatank drew closer to them. Earthbenders started hauling large boulders in between the medics and the mechatanks. They held - for now, the rocks echoing and vibrating with a thousand tiny cracks. How long could they hope to resist this assault?

"We have to move!" another soldier shouted as they moved to the next patient. Impossible to move just yet. All around Opal, point four began breaking up. Metalbenders joined the earthbenders and added metal sheets between the boulders. Not as effective as the rock; for every ten shots the metal protected them from, one broke through, slowly puncturing the metal. Their defenses could only last so long. The revolvers were more powerful than expected. A nurse lost an arm to a flickering in the air and Opal threw herself backwards, staring at the grisly stump the attack left behind. So much blood, the woman's voice pitched higher than she could hear before she heaved a strangled sob.

"We need to go," Zhu Li said as they moved back.

"But-" There was a shuddering somewhere deep beneath them. It intensified. Strange. That could not be a result of the bombs and it was still a few minutes until detonation. Opal glanced towards the tunnel entrance again. Still no sign of Bolin. Another rumble, more powerful than before. Just another quake? But so conveniently timed- A cacophony sounded from the open end of the tunnel. That had to be the bombs. A vast surge of smoke and particles of rock rushed out into the air. The ground shuddered again.

"Look!" Zhu Li said pointing.

A plume of water had risen above the battlefield. The tall column of water towered into the sky, raining down water. It looked refreshing, it looked cool - but it would burn. Another plume erupted up to match the first and more followed. The revolver fire halted or maybe they just could not hear it anymore over everything else. Opal glanced out of cover, risking so much but she had to see. The revolvers were slowing down, their wheels sinking into suddenly soft ground. Still more geysers burst into the air, the thick stench of sulfur coming with them. So this was Bolin's contribution; ensure the geysers were more powerful. Bolin. She rushed to the tunnel entrance, Zhu Li on her heels. The tunnel still poured smoke - she could not see far down it as a result, but it still seemed to be open. It had not collapsed as a result. But further down? She needed to know. 

"We... we still have to vacate," Zhu Li said slowly. "General Kya's orders..."

"No," Opal said shaking her head. "Not without Bolin. I know he's still alive. He can't have given up so easily. Not after-"

Zhu Li nodded slowly. "Then, I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Sir, revolvers are approaching our forces," the soldier reported. "We have confirmed sighting of five units with a possibility of many more."

"Thank you," Iroh replied. He hung up and radpily dialled Kya's number. "Kya? Revolvers estimated to reach your location in ten minutes or so. That is in keeping with our scheduled detonation time. Just make sure nothing alters the timing."

"Noted. Just hope we don't still have our hands full with the normal ones," Kya replied. "Less dangerous, but still a nuisance."

"How are your men holding up?" Iroh asked. How many had he lost and how many remained for use?

"The bad news is that one entire battalion is lost. I don't have any kind of accurate read on how many are wounded." Iroh stared out of the window as he listened. The time for the geysers came- Nothing. Bolin's bombs were late. "Thank you, Kya," he said interrupting her report. "I want you to pull your forces back. The plan has not begun. Repeat. Pull your forces back."

"But-" Kya paused. "Has Opal confirmed an issue?"

Iroh grimaced. Not now. "No - and there's no time to check. Just get them and get everyone clear."

"What about the mechatanks?" she asked.

"I'll order the biplanes to take a pass at them." What was he even saying now? Could they hit a target that small and at that speed?

"Sir?"

"Evacuate and hope for the best. Miss Sato ought to be able to take at least some of them out." Or slow them down if all else failed. Kya reluctantly called in the order as Iroh put the phone down and watched. They were taking far too long. He needed to do something else. Needed to- He paused, relief pouring through him as the first geyser shot into the air. They had done it. Bolin had done. His stomach felt hollow. But at what cost had the success come? More geysers followed the first; an entire battlefield covered with columns of water and a softening ground beneath.

"General!" The radio crackled with Kya's voice. "We have geysers. The mission was a success."

Iroh swallowed before picking up the phone. "Thank you. I can see them from here. Continue evacuation - don't forget the temperature of the water."

"Understood."

No sooner had Iroh replaced the phone when it rang again. Zhu Li sounded worried. "Sir, Captain Bolin has not emerged from his mission." Her voice lowered a little. "Are we to assume he did not survive? Or is there a chance he could be still making his way up?"

Iroh breathed out slowly. Ruin any chances of recovering the lavabender or admit his part in Bolin's risk. He owed Bolin that much. "There is always a chance he'll make it-"

"So you did give him the order," Zhu Li said in an accusing tone.

"I gave him a choice," Iroh snapped. "And I doubt the plan would have worked without him. Zhu Li, if you want to rescue him, then stay. I have faith Bolin could live through that. Stay as long as you can unless General Kya deems it unsafe." 

"Understood," she said and ended the call. Bolin survived the palace's destruction in Ba Sing Se. He faced Kuvira in Omashu. Anyone would could do that could survive this too. Iroh sighed. No point in dwelling on Bolin's fate now; if he lived, he lived. If he died - Iroh had only down what he needed to.

"Sir? Priority call from point twenty."

"Point twenty?" Iroh frowned as he picked up the ringing phone. "Report?"

"New airship type," the voice on the other end gasped. "Preliminary sighting only - too risky to get closer. Sir - I think they have revolvers on-board."

"Thank you." Iroh slammed the receiver down. "Get me Miss Sato on the radio," he told Cheng.

* * *

Asami was out of missiles - no choice now but to turn around and get a new set. She flicked on the radio. "Green group, black group and silver group; you are cleared to begin your attack. Red, blue and gold, continue attacks. When you are out of missiles return to base immediately for re-arming." The mission had all gone well though not without cost. Asami stared ahead, trying hard not to think that of all six squadrons operaring the biplanes, each group was missing at least one vehicle and the associated pilot. She caught a glimpse of Iroh's airship in the distance. Probably best to keep him informed. "Iroh? The next team should be here soon - I am returning to base for re-arming along with the rest of the first wave."

"Understood," he replied and a short pause. "We have confirmed twenty-five airships sunk. Magnificent work." He sounded pleased.

Asami bit back her smile. "Just doing my job." The levity did not last. People she knew and trained were now dead. She focused on the mechanical as they headed back to base. That weld on her plane was not as solid as it seemed, there were stress cracks along several areas of the fuselage, the scorching on the underside of the biplane was damaging the hull. Anything was better than remembering the explosions of the destroyed biplanes - and the lack of pilots parachuting to safety. Re-arming and re-fuelling took almost no time and as soon as they were ready, Asami ordered all the craft to take off and head back to the conflict. Same formation, same attacks, same results. Earth discs and cables were no simple to deal with. Should the situation be this easy? Airship after airship sank to the ground and became useless. ship after ship crashing to the ground. A new crackle on the radio made her jump. 

"Asami." Iroh again - he did not sound as happy as before.

"More airships?" she asked, scanning the horizon for the targets. Not hard to spot - still distant, but if they could disable them now it could only be beneficial. "I see them. Moving to attack." Iroh's next words stopped her the moment before she could change the channel to call in the attack.

"Be careful. These are different. Preliminary reports indicate the possibility of revolver machinery on-board." Asami's hands tightened on the controls. Speed against earth discs and cables was one thing. Agains something with that speed? "Engage but do not take chances."

"Okay..." Asami replied. Her chest felt tight.

"That's an order!" Iroh hissed.

"Yes sir," she said and took a deep breath. She changed the radio channel. "Red group, blue group, gold group; with me. X formation. Be wary of enemy fire - not likely to be cables or earth discs. Strong possibility of revolvers. Be ready for evasive maneuvers." She licked her lips. Not common knowledge, but it might help. "Current research indicates that a revolver can only fire continuously for thirty seconds without requiring a reload. If we get confirmation of revolver use, maintain evasive maneuvers for that time and try to time your strikes for the gaps." The confirmations crackled on her radio as they sped towards the new airships. Assuming the designs indicated the distinction between the types that meant a strong possibility of twenty revolvers. Wait. The Earth Empire was no above disguising which airship was which. It would be impossible to tell which airship had which weapons until they were closer - or until they started attacking them. If they were revolver armed - taking them down became all the more important. Asami fidgeted in her seat as she sped towards her target. Something flickered from the command module below the nearest airship. Not earth discs or cables- Asami sent her biplane up and away from where she thought the revolver spheres would cut through the air. They had not yet hit her. Just needed to keep it up a bit longer. Counting. Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. Forty- The revolvers continued firing. They were not stopping. She must have miscounted-

"Captain!" a panicked voice crackled over the radio. "The enemy-" he fell silent, a flicker of an explosion appearing in the distance.

Asami called in for everyone to report, her voice tight. She did not want to lose any more - and to her horror so many of the pilots she checked remained silent and did not respond to her call. A huge number of losses and near constant revolver fire to deal with. Their training was useless against these weapons and this situation. Could they even hope to get close enough to take down even one of them? Her nerve failed. Best keep people alive - think of some other way to deal with their enemy. "Fall back," she ordered and flicked the radio channel. "Iroh? I'm recalling the squadron. We've taken heavy losses-" Tears pricked her eyes and she cut herself off. They had all been aware of the risks. But it still stung worse than she might have expected. "We lost... we lost twelve." She took a deep breath. "Twelve in less than a minute. Iroh we- The airship revolvers are more advanced than anticipated."

Iroh did not seem to hear her. Or rather, he heard the numbers. "Regroup and get back out as soon as possible. Stop those airships," he said. He did not seem to think of them as people. Just a number attributed to the squadron that was now unavailable. The remainder seemed enough for his purposes. "If they make it past point ten, the infantry doesn't stand a chance."

Asami's chest felt even tighter. "Yes sir," she said quietly. To help others - that at least was a reason to stay even if- No. Iroh had to make tough decisions. Letting personal emotions get in the way of what was necessary would not end well. Think. Maybe if she used herself as bait. She could make herself obvious and a tempting target - and while that drew revolver fire, the rest of the squadron could attack the airship tail-fins. Better than nothing.

"Red, gold and blue leaders - I am going to distract the enemy. I want you to attack while I draw their fire."

"Sir-"

"Just do it," Asami said, as she sent her plane screaming towards the airship. The flicker of light indicating revolver fire appeared and she rolled the plane to one side. Just keep moving - don't move back along the same path; the revolver fire would catch her in an instant then. She wheeled, dived, spun and somehow stayed ahead of the revolver fire. Hard to stop - even when the nearby airship leaked smoke and flames and dropped towards the battlefield. "Great job guys!" Asami said as she sent her biplane up as high as it would go. Hopefully out of range. "Blue and gold? I want you to repeat the strategy on the other airships. Red group - we are going for a repeat performance."

The plan worked at first, and splitting the group again allowed for far more bait. But even effective as it was, not all of the biplanes made it. Asami looked away from the tumbling remains of the destroyed aircraft, furiously blinking the tears out of her eyes. Despite all their successes, more airships were closing in and she was out of missiles again. She could still run - get to safety and stop risking herself. Or she could once again re-arm and come back - ready to stop any more losses. Not just her pilots but everyone in the United Forces. "The sky is mine," she muttered to herself. If no one else did this, they were all doomed. Nothing else for it. Asami turned back to prepare for a new attack.

* * *

Korra’s wounds ached – not focusing on the pain was becoming increasingly difficult. How many more spheres could Kuvira have when she had fire so many at her? Water was nowhere close to enough to slow the projectiles and they would tear through air almost without resistance. Rock and metal might work for a while – but to use those against such a master of the element seemed unwise. Could she somehow fuse all four elements into a consistent and stronger defense? An idea. The full length of a water whip should diminish the lethal potential of the spheres. The water heaved into position, each metal sphere coming alarmingly close, but always slow enough to see by the time they were almost too her. Now metal and airbending to deflect the spheres away from her. Good enough; the spheres tumbling off to either side – still fast enough to bruise but nothing close to enough force to injure or maim. A usable defence at last – though not one for anyone but her. And it was not without disadvantages – it was all she could do to maintain the three types of bending – stopping one to lash out with a fire whip would immediately leave her vulnerable – let alone dropping everything to have enough time to lightningbend. Kuvira was unlikely to pass up the opportunity to strike her when she was defenseless. For now all she could do was to close the distance and ensure Kuvira did not have time to use her spheres.

She waited for a lull in the attack and the moment Kuvira paused Korra twisted multiple funnels of air and sent them tumbling towards her. The swirling winds were more than strong enough to force Kuvira away and to safety. But she did not look panicked or even terribly inconvenienced. Wait. There was metal below them. So much metal. Korra’s pause was almost fatal; she watched urging herself to move as Kuvira drew fragments of metal to her, the blades and spears crumbling into a glinting particles. She span on the spot and Korra knew another wave of metal spheres was heading right for her. But now she knew how to deal with them. Water whips in place, deflect the projectiles by just enough- A sphere the size of her fist ripped through the water, the defense not slowing it anywhere close to enough. It smashed into her stomach and left her struggling to breath, her lungs futilely gasping for air. Something struck her leg, adding to the agony that overrode her senses. She forced her eyes open just long enough to barely duck out of the way of yet another sphere. She was down on the ground, trying to get upright when she noticed the shadow above her – another metal sphere? No. This was something else.

Metal plates fanned around her, fitting together and in a moment had enclosed her. Korra’s breath echoed harshly inside the metal cavity until it contracted inwards with a grinding shriek. She could see nothing, just sense the metal under her hands - and it took all her effort just to keep the metal at arm’s length. How long could she hold on like this? Too much of a target; Kuvira could shoot more spheres straight through this shell and there would be almost no way to avoid it. "Avatar." Kuvira’s voice sounded distant and muffled by the metal. "I am honored to have had a second chance to fight with the most powerful being in the world. It is gratifying to discover my skills have exceeded hers despite her advantages." What was she planning out there? If Korra could not get free-

A metal spear plunged towards her, the light bright around the puncture. It was all Korra could do to halt it at the point it pierced her skin. She took a shuddering breath – she could not waste another moment. A little more to the right and the spear would have caught her ribs. Korra grasped the metal shaft and pushed. No good; the spear did not shift at all. What now- She shrieked as pain erupted all over her body accompanied with a sharp metallic sound. She twisted around, the pain intensifying. More spears had punctured the sphere – all the attention had been on the original. Korra took another breath and giggled. Almost literally pinned in place with an element she could not hope to exert more influence over than her opponent. But the image came to mind – she might die here looking like a pin cushion. Absurd.

What could she do? Far too little water in her sweat. Fire might work but it would take more time than she had. Some air, but how much remained after her panicked panting. What about using them all together? Difficult. She would have to act without her feet and hand – if Kuvira could crush her with the sphere she would. Korra breathed out a tiny flame - just enough to see by. Just as she expected. Try not to dwell on how much blood was on the spear hafts and on the metal- Korra took a deep breath and twisted the flame into a fire tentacle – just a narrow tendril, but with as much intensity as she could muster. Focus. Drive it into the metal. The air was growing warmer with each passing second, breathing difficult. The metal was hot and beginning to melt. Another ripple of pain rushed through her; no time to worry about that - this was her only chance to get free. The tendril reached the outside and Korra took another deep breath. The tendril widened into a fire blade – nowhere close to enough to cut through the rest of the shell – not quickly at least, but more than enough to get her enough air.

The air cooled wonderfully as she drew it in through the gap, her hair whipping around her shoulders in a frenzy. The swirling twist of wind billowed all around her in the confined space and pushed against the metal walls. Not much more – how strong could it be? With a creak of tearing metal, the sphere broke apart, the shattered outer shell tossed into the distance by the howling wind. Korra tore the spikes from her body and let them fall to the ground below. She was bleeding from multiple wounds, her clothes ripped and torn, but she was still alive.

* * *

Where was the Avatar? Kuvira glanced around. She was not in contact with the ground at least - the tell-tale pulse of the Avatar's heart was nowhere. Or maybe it was and the wind was masking it. The Avatar’s swirling wind had not abated even after exploding the trap apart. No. Not just not abated; it was growing stronger and more intense. The roar of the wind grew louder and louder, the vortex scooping vast quantities of dust and swirling it high into the air. Switch to defensive for now; Kuvira moved the metal plates into position as the vortex swept towards her. Wind versus metal – not her element, not really. This was his element. “Counting on Aang to save you?” Kuvira shouted into the wind. As if in response a spark flickered somewhere above her and the winds flowed with seemingly liquid fire.

Did the Avatar really think this would work? Kuvira tore open a hollow in the ground and plunged into the earth. Light was a distraction now – she did not need it to sense what was happening on the ground above her. Even if the Avatar stayed airborne for a time, she would be unable to prevent putting at least one foot down. And as soon as she did, she would be Kuvira’s. The sensation was confusing at first – a chunk of sense data just gone. There one minute and gone the next. It made sense as a few more vanished the same way; the Avatar was tearing away at the ground. She must have figured out where Kuvira had gone. The Avatar was impatient – no clean victory or lack of collateral damage here; she was willing to tear the landscape apart in her pursuit. The ground broke apart not far above her and in response Kuvira pushed herself further down. Whatever the Avatar was doing with all that rock, it was not coming back down – that or she was throwing it as far from their conflict as necessary. No. Why would she expend effort like that. The Avatar would not waste her energy so. The rock had to be up in the air above her, kept away from her. And that would be where the Avatar was too. Simplistic thinking – she would not expect a surprise attack from her discards. Kuvira grinned and burrowed into the nearest heavy boulder. Then all she needed to do was wait as the rock lifted just like the rest of the debris.

Focus. She could feel little beyond the wind and particles of rock smacking into and bouncing off the boulder hiding her. There was a faint sensation of movement, as if they were drifting around a central point – just as if in the wind funnel. If that was the case, then what else could be at the centre of the wind, but the Avatar? No way to judge where she was in relation to the Avatar. Speed and surprise would be her advantage here. At Kuvira's gestured the rock shattered into dust and her metal plates formed a rotating barrier around her once more. Another second and she stabbed them forward as one co-ordinated attack – all the metal stabbing into the centre of the wind. Kuvira frowned. There was nothing there.

A bright flickered and lit up the sky. Kuvira span around in a panic. The metal plates were barely back around her and in place in time. Thankfully none had touched her, leaving her able to withstand the lightning blast as it struck her. She did not endure the experience without cost; a handful of sparks leapt from the floating metal and into her body. Her arm went numb and she found herself involuntarily clenching her teeth tight. Metal would not help with this attack. So the Avatar could lightningbend too. That changes things. Kuvira drew a number of the floating rocks around her as the Avatar blasted a new bolt at her soon followed by others. The crackling sparks dissipated more or less harmlessly into the rock – but again not without consequence. The rock was rapidly heating up with each strike. The Avatar was not giving her the chance to rest, regroup or re-evaluate the situation. Kuvira needed time; she needed to turn the flow of this battle back to her advantage. 

She needed more metal - the realization came contrary to the risk. It would not to do allow the Avatar to dictate terms and make her unable to use the element she could control the best. Redirecting lightning was possible - the Fire Nation family understood that well enough. If they could redirect it so could she. Catch it on an outlying web of metal and drive it into the ground and unable to harm her. It would work. A distraction first; the rock blasted apart as she sent herself as high as she could push. A movement caught her eye. Airships and mechatanks; the battlefield was not far from her. Plenty of metal there. She ignored the Avatar calling her name and flew towards the conflict.

* * *

"No, send the airships forward," Iroh demanded into the phone. "Engage the Earth Empire vessels at point blank range. You have to ensure the survival of the ground troops." He slammed the phone down and grabbed it a second later frantically dialing Kya's number. "You have to get clear – get moving! There are airships approaching your position – you can’t hope to repel an attack from them." Earth cannons and missiles against revolvers – the two methods of attack barely comparable. Iroh glowered. The technological difference between the United Forces and the Earth Empire exhibited a clear power mismatch - even with the biplanes on their side.

More explosions out on the battlefield. The Earth Empire was detonating more and more smoke-bombs – they must be trying to reduce visibility. It would be easy to assume the Earth Empire soldiers were blood-thirsty now; their tactics reeked of a barbarian lack of concern. There seemed to be no consideration from the airships about injuring or killing an ally by mistake; the fire was at random and indiscriminate. Earth discs, cables, revolver fire – all shot out of the smoke striking whatever was in its way. Iroh fumbled the radio. "Red leader, get all of your pilots out of the smoke immediately. I want them all armed and ready for a new attack.”

"I copy," Asami replied.

The United Forces airships were still drifting closer to the Earth Empire revolver armed vessels. Wait. The bender divisons were moving to the exterior of the ships. No. The fire and earthbenders might be able to deflect earth discs and canon fire if they caught either in time, but no one seemed capable of blocking or redirecting revolver fire. Iroh lunged for the radio as a ghostly line tore through one airship after another. He called anyway, working his way through the captains of the other craft. He might have reached one the moment before their death, but it was all too late. And now there were the metalbenders to contend with; teams on the ground who shot metal cables up to grab at the United Forces airships. Some crushed the tail fins like Asami's pilots, others smashed through windows and sought the crew.

"Iroh - the squadron will be there in two minutes," Asami reported over the radio. Too long. What was happening here? Had their commander really sacrificed fifty airships to use up a good chunk of their offensive capabilities? Who could possibly think like that? Nothing like any tactic he had seen before; airships' role was to drop bombs and devastate the ground troops, not use themselves as bait. He must be planning to break through their forces and then make an unopposed run towards Republic City. If he got there - could they really resist a call to surrender with that cost? Iroh clenched his fists. The Fire Nation army was there at least, but the cost to the civilian population...

"Enemy airships approaching," Cheng said.

"Order the rest of the fleet to form up. Block them!" Iroh said distracted.

"Sir- There's... There's no one left in the west wing. The north wing is missing half of it's total." Iroh glanced at Cheng who pointed. Another two craft we lost to cables and the ghostly revolver fire. His airship was the only one still airborne in the vicinity – and no one was attacking it. He had no hidden himself, but he had not anticipated the Earth Empire toying with him like this.

"Sir, they're... they're killing those abandoning ship," someone else said nearby. Iroh stared as people leapt from a captured airship only to be flung to the ground by cables. Earth discs struck some, leaving limp bodies to float to the ground. Blasts from a revolver tore others apart. Iroh scowled. "Sir?” The woman fidgeted as Iroh faced her. She lifted the phone. “We have received a call from someone claiming to be Bataar Junior. He wants to talk to you directly."

Breathe. Calm. He would accomplish nothing by being furious now. "Put him through," Iroh rumbled. "You are bringing dishonour to your people," Iroh said before Bataar could speak. "You shame your grandmother and-"

"Is this really the time general?” Bataar sounded relaxed, like he was smiling and this was all some meaningless game. “Your airships are gone, but the crews might yet survive this. If you surrender that is."

And Iroh would make a truly valuable hostage. He did not even need to consider the deal. "Fine. Stop this immediately."

“You really are as sensible and level-headed as I keep hearing. I will honour my side of the deal.” Bataar said something muffled and in a moment the attacks on the fleeing personnel halted. A temporary reprieve if nothing else. "Thank you. If you would be so good as to land and surrender yourself?"

"Give me a few moments," Iroh said glancing at the worried expressions of his bridge crew. “You know where I am. I will contact you momentarily.”. He dialled Kya’s number. "I’m transferring battlefield command to you. I’m going to surrender myself.

"What? Why?" Kya demanded. “Iroh, I can’t hope to-“

“Yes you can, and I need to do this. I’m going to surrender, but don’t think for a second I’m just going to let them take me. I plan on taking Bataar out - and if possible the Empire's command with him. The United Forces doesn't need me – I’m promoting you." He hung up as Kya tried to protest.

"Abandon ship!" Iroh called as he tore the phone from its socket. The operatives in the control room looked blankly at him. "You need me to repeat myself? Abandon ship – this is an order. Get off this ship right this instant! Cheng! General Kya is now in charge of the battle – all command has been transferred to her. Facilitate and propagate this information. She is now your commanding officer." Cheng almost protested, but soon turned to follow the others out of the bridge leaving only Yoko remaining. "You should go too," Iroh said in a softer tone.

"My place is with you. No matter what," she replied not moving a muscle.

"Please. Just this one time leave me to face this alone. I am eternally grateful for your years of loyal service, but now...” Iroh shook his head. I am determined to kill him, and I don't want you to get caught up in that because of me. Please, live," Iroh said quietly.

"Allow me my duty too," Yoko replied. "And let me help you. There is no guarantee of success when you act alone. The fleet must still be downed – and you cannot run with vessel alone."

Iroh held her gaze for a moment. "Thank you." Enough fuel and enough bombs. "Approach the lead airship slowly and await my signal."

* * *

The radio crackled. "All biplanes; retreat," Iroh ordered in a frantic breath.

"What?" Asami stabbed at the transmit button with her finger. "Iroh? Iroh!" She cursed under her breath and flicked through the frequencies searching for his voice. What was he doing? She glanced around the battle - Iroh's airship was heading for the Earth Empire fleet. Was Iroh giving himself up for a suicide mission?

"Asami!" Iroh roared suddenly. "Retreat! This is an order!"

"Sorry. Can't hear you," she replied and clicked the radio off. No need for goodbyes. Just like he suggested her letters were all penned and ready. Asami settled into her seat and aimed her biplane at the airships. Six vessels. No backup - the other biplanes had heeded Iroh's command immediately. "The sky is mine." Revolver fire by was familiar now, whirling and soaring to avoid the projectiles. Three airships down and she was still going. Two collided as they lost control and the last floated to the ground without drama. "That all you got?" she yelled.

A whirling vortex of water was visible in the distance. That had to be Korra. She was still okay too. Asami smiled. Her hero, her inspiration and above all her best friend was still fighting for all she could. It was only fair that she do the same. Bataar's airship was dead ahead - an obvious target with it's high antenna and more crew than the others . She had one missile left. Merely disabling this airship would not be enough - she needed to destroy the bridge. Risky though; her last missile had to count for something. Asami sent the biplane into a dive as the revolvers on the airship began firing. She could make - she had to make it. Just hope the revolver fire did not come too close- The underside of the airship approached at breathtaking speed and still she waited. At almost the last moment she fired the missile and veered away. The explosion made her glance around - the airship bridge was now lost in a sea of flames. The elation was short lived as something made a grinding noise ahead of her. With a screenching whir the propeller sopped turning.

Remain calm. They had practiced this. Asami pushed the eject button. Nothing happened. She jabbed it again. Still nothing. Was it jammed? An odd sense of calm took over her as the wind picked up and her biplane gave into gravity. She tried to focus on the pictures in front of her - her mother, Team Avatar, Korra and her, Yuzu. She had done all she could and was at least smiling when the world went cold and dark a moment later.


	22. The Battle of Republic City - Part 3

A plume of black smoke poured from the tail of Asami's biplane. "Eject," Iroh hissed as the vehicle plunged towards the ground. Nothing. No pilot bursting up from the fuselage, no parachute billowing open. The biplane vanished out of sight, the smoke trail drifting in the breeze. He scowled and grabbed the phone. "Lieutenant Ginko? Captain Sato is now missing in action. I am promoting you to captain - continue the mission. You have discretion on all tactics. Commander Bataar of the opposition is dead and I am authorizing you to go to a full offensive strike." He hung up. He could not think about her now. How the best pilot and the one person on their side who truly understood the revolvers was gone. But what a final achievement; the death of Bataar Junior signaled an enormous blow to the Earth Empire - their commander was gone. Only a few of the revolver airships remained in the air, the numbers nowhere close to enough to stop the biplane division.

Iroh paused. His fingers tangled in the chain of Asami's locket. The biplanes must be reaching their limits at this rate. All of them proved themselves a remarkable success, the successful completion of their mission imminent. As soon as the airships were down, they could perform scouting duties. Iroh shook himself - still giving orders. Best to report in to the commander. He picked up the phone again. "Kya? Bataar Junior is dead."

"For someone surrendering you talk a lot," Kya replied. Iroh smiled. "Maybe you can take charge again?"

"I may do. For now," Iroh said. "Take advantage of the change. Attack while you can." He clicked the phone and called yet another number. "How is the volcano?"

"It's still heating up, but the firebenders have more or less got it under control. Sir? Did you really send Zuko and-?"

"Never mind. Ask them to keep on it."

He moved to the radio. "All remaining airships, attack." Ahead the airships seemed to move without pattern; presumably now thrown into chaos with Bataar's death. Another explosion; Earth Empire airships were now apparently resorting to mutually assured destruction and smashing their own crafts into the United Forces'. Pointless - it was nothing more than a delaying tactic now; a competent commander would regain control of the skies within an hour. "Thank you, Asami," he said, his fingers tightening on the locket. More reports came in over the radio. One hundred dead at point six and three hundred at point three. Iroh ordered the infantry at point ten to maintain their position. What remained of the South Wing was moving into the vicinity as reinforcements - at about the same as the second wave of biplanes arrived. Helpful, but it was unlikely to be enough.

Another phone call. "General Vira. Report."

"Iroh. My troops have pushed through points fifteen to eighteen. They've begun attacking the Empire from behind," Vira replied.

"Excellent. Ensure your men are destroying any reserve weaponry as directed," Iroh said, noting an indicator - someone else was calling him. He switched lines.

"The revolver airships have commenced attacking the battleships." General Fei sounded tense. "Combination of bombs and sphere attacks. We've lost one ship - it went down with all hands."

Iroh stared towards the distant lake. "Are the airships within range of the water cannons?"

"Affirmative," Fei replied. "But-"

"Switch them to oil and fire immediately," Iroh ordered.

A pause. "Switching now. Commencing firing." A plume of fire roared into the air distantly, more explosions bursting into life in the air. "Thirteen enemy airships destroyed."

"Status of the battleships?" Iroh asked.

"No more losses. Wait- Revolver airships are withdrawing."

Iroh held his breath for a moment. "Shoot them down. They're too dangerous to stay loose." Earthbenders attacking waterbenders on water - they were never going to win; lured in by the presence of the battleships.

"Acknowledged."

Iroh slammed the phone down and dialled a new number. "Likkha?"

"Iroh. We are experiencing a new offensive from the Earth Empire stretching between point three and point six. They're advancing and we can't do much to slow them down," Likkha yelled above the sounds of combat. Iroh scowled nothing more he could really do - success would come down to sheer numbers at this point and the revolvers had made a significant difference to the Empire's chances. While the biplanes had saved them from almost certain destruction, what ultimately had the cost been? Asami. They geysers had left the revolver mechatanks floundering at the cost of Bolin. "Likkha excuse me - another call." He barely paused. "Iroh," he answered.

"Major Chai sir! Requesting evacuation. We are at point three and we're pinned down," a panicked voice replied.

Iroh stared from the window. Point three was a bloody mess now. "Hang on for now." Was there anything to he could do? Trapped between the volcano and the approaching army. Sending anyone there to help would only risk more lives.

"Sir, if evacuation is impossible please just tell me," Chai said. "The commanding officers are willing to fight to the last man - the lower ranks have been ordered to begin tunnelling to safety." Iroh was silent, unable to articulate an answer. "I see. Thank you for your friendship Iroh." She disconnected the line.

Iroh took a deep breath, ignoring the trembling in his hands and dialled a new number. "Bumi?" he asked. "Update."

"We're pinned down! There's more revolvers approaching us as we speak."

"Hang on for ten more minutes; I've sent some of the fleet your way." He switched the call. "Zhu Li? Where are you?"

"We're holding position at the cavern entrance. Bolin still hasn't come out," Zhu Li replied.

"Never mind him. Get out of there before you get caught in the crossfire," Iroh said.

"Iroh?" Opal's voice came over the line. "We're not leaving until he's safe." The line went dead. Another refusing to obey orders - likely to wind up dead as well, just like Asami. A siren whirred into life.

"Iroh? We've been boarded," Yoko said.

* * *

Bolin braced himself as best he could while the rock and earth tore apart all around him. Nothing he could do but keep what had been the ceiling from crushing him and with any spare effort slowly hold the rock around him in shape. Just had to wait for the rumbling to stop. Assuming it would. His forehead throbbed from a large section of rock he deflect just a little too late. His whole body ached. Was he bleeding? He could feel moisture but blood or sweat was impossible to tell in the dark. His ears pulsed with a continuous buzzing and even shuffling into a more comfortable position was almost more effort than he could manage. Standing would not be easy if it were possible at all. He smiled at the poor joke. As if he could stand up in this tiny space. The earthquake slowly subsided, the rock and earth settling around him. Finally. Another burst of earthbending to keep this tiny refuge from falling on top of him and it was time to make a move. But which way? He had no idea where he had been heading.

The ground shuddered again. Bolin held his breath as everything trembled around him. He grit his teeth and held on as the earth settled once more a fresh wave of nausea flowing over him. Where was the other tunnel? He had to get moving. But something was wrong. His shifted his hands, the rough rock clear against his skin - catching himself on something sharp made he wince. He could still feel. But it was as if he had never learned seismic sense. There was nothing more he could feel. Bolin slammed his hand against the rock and waited for the reverberations. Nothing.

No. Not nothing; too much. Far too much. The ground was still shuddering - it had never stopped. Not the violent shaking of the quake, but rather a continuous quiver - enough to render his enhanced senses useless. Trapped in the dark and completely lost. Completely cut off. Bolin sighed. No choice then - he had to just dig up. Just like Ba Sing Se; keep on going, find water, or air, or both. Turning himself over was exhausting. He took a moment to let his head settle. His arms felt weak as he reached out to claw at the rock and start digging. Crawling was difficult - he kept falling to the side. After a while he stopped resisting - something to lean on did at least help. Bolin took shuddering breath after shuddering breath and forced the earth open ahead of him. At least his knees seemed less injured than the rest of him. He could scramble forward resting on them for now. Just needed to keep moving upwards. If he could somehow find the tunnels Zhu Li and Opal helped them start he could get back to the surface.

After an eternity Bolin paused in his digging. The temperature was beginning to rise. Lava? Horrifyingly possible. He had to hurry. Korra was waiting for him. Hard to breath now. His feet were in agony, a twinging pain sent shocks through his torso every time he stretched too far. He fumbled at his collar, resting all his weight against the wall as the world span around him.

* * *

Earth was too weak, too soft, too prone to manipulation by others. Metal was the superior substance, malleable, dependable, hers. There was no metalbender stronger than her now. Let Toph Beifong come! She would see how vast the differences in their abilities were. But only if she had enough. Wait. There was metal nearby; the armies could spare her a little. No. Why stop there? They could spare it all - she would dealt with the remainder later. Ahead of her airships slammed against each other; metal fell in showers of fire and debris. She could not see Bataar's airship anywhere. Was it one of the many that lay damaged but intact on the ground, or one of the ones that was nothing but twisted metal and smoke? Hard to worry right now. Curious other craft in the skies; small crafts moving at what felt like a blur zipped through the skies like buzzing insects.

"Kuvira!" a voice roared behind her. Kuvira turned; the Avatar was following her, propelled on a pulsing streak of flame. Disappointing; the Avatar should prepare for their next battle. And susceptible to demonstrations of power. Kuvira gestured at the nearest buzzing craft and tore it from the air. There was a person inside - a woman. She stared at Kuvira with rising panic and then suddenly she was flying up and into the air. A heavy piece of fabric unfurled and caught the air as the woman slowly descended to the ground. Kuvira scowled and crushed the vehicle in on itself. The resulting mass of warped metal made a decent projectile to hurl towards the Avatar. She caught it easily enough and flung the wreckage away from her. The Avatar was using air - a mass flow of air that did not seem to be abating. The wind tore at her clothes and dragged her forward. A fire-sword appeared in the Avatar's hand. Kuvira smirked; her movements left her opponent worried. Why else would she be resorting to such direct attacks? Presumably she wished to save her friends and comrades. Kuvira glanced at the conflict. Too high and too distant to spot one of them. To make the Avatar see the light go out of their eyes. Pity. The metal burst her from the air currents in a matter of moments.

"Kuvira, stop. This is between us!" Korra yelled.

"It still is," Kuvira replied. She needed as much as she could get; Kuvira grabbed it all from her army, pulling it up into the air, breaking it down and splitting it down into a cloud of metal spheres and blades. She would lead them forwards to victory - and use it better then they ever could. So much metal - more than she had ever had in her life. There was a change in the air - looked like someone had noticed them above the battlefield; the airships were beginning to pull away. Not so fast - there was metal in those craft too. Kuvira reached out to draw General Yeun's airship towards her. The massive craft blotted out the sun as she drew it towards her. The creak of the metal bending was like her favorite melody. How would the Avatar deal with this projectile? She shoved it towards her opponent - the Avatar bringing up her arms to guard against impact. Was the explosion her doing, or an inevitable consequence of the impact? No matter.

Two of those annoying, buzzing craft fired some kind of metal cylinder at her. Curious - and weak. Easy to deflect. Let the Avatar deal with these too. Both cylinders exploded into flame and smoke - much like the airship but more potent despite their limited volume. A blast of wind whipped through the fire. The cylinders had not touched the Avatar. At least the fight would not be over too fast. A few sheets of metal to defend herself, but the wind was quickly proving more powerful than she could cope with. The gale tore at her as the air seemed to curl in on itself. She was forming another funnel. All the metal she had would not prevent the wind tossing her this way and that. The ground would be a shield. Kuvira plunged towards the ground, the earth gaping open ahead of her. She sealed the aperture behind her and burrowed beneath the ground. Now up - and into the heart of the battle.

* * *

Yoko shoved another equipment case against the cabin door as something slammed into the other side. All they could do was hope to delay the inevitable - and put as much between them and their attackers as possible. "General!" a familiar voice yelled over the radio. He blanked on the scientist's name. Not important right now. "The mountain is extremely unstable." To stop an entire volcano - impossible or as close to as made no odds. Even Avatar Roku had difficulty dealing with such a problem. The firebenders could try, but that would likely result in more lives sacrificed over nothing if they could not contain the threat.

"Get out of there," he yelled into the microphone. "Evacuate the area. Immediately."

"Iroh." Zuko. His grandfather's voice was grim. "We're not giving up yet - me or your great aunt."

"If that ash reaches the fire Nation-" Azula was muttering.

"An explosion at this stage is inevitable, but I am certain we can delay it. We will not let-" Zuko cut in.

"Grandfather-" The sound of shearing metal stopped him before he could say anything more, the babble over the radio unimportant compared to the broken door. A brief glimpse of uniformed men and women before they surged forward. Kenpeis; Kuvira's personal guard - sent to kill him and do what she had failed to do last time. The assassins forced their way into the room in a heartbeat, a large cylinder clattering across the floor just ahead of them. It lay still for little more than a moment before it began spewing some form of gas. Flammable no doubt - intended to keep him from firebending. Or were they hoping he would sacrifice himself along with taking their lives? As if he would give up so easily; there was no way he could die like this.

Yoko drew her sword as she backed up, putting space between her and the intruders. The blade was solid platinum - no way to turn that back against her. Iroh fumbled the pearl-handled dagger from his belt. Shorter reach, but he had practiced so very hard. Metalbenders still presented some unique problems with hand to hand combat. The Kenpei tried cables first. No doubt they wished to simply restrain him and hand him to Bataar if he had lived - or to Kuvira. Was she capable of torture now? To watch someone suffer and take pleasure in it? He had no wish to find out. Yoko bent the metal cables away from her and Iroh. The attacks buried themselves into equipment and bulkheads. Iroh side-stepped a second shot, snagging the cable with his fingers. A simple movement to wrap it around his hand and heave; maybe Kenpeis were not the pinnacle of the Earth Empire after-all. The assassin stumbled forward - one quick swipe and she fell to the floor, fingers clutching her neck and far too late to stop the inevitable.

Perhaps they represented the Earth Empire very well; a show of force, competency visible, but the majority no real threat. And yet - even now he had underestimated them. The first depth now presented a tripping hazard on the cabin floor. Pay more attention. Four of the ten agents gestured to the walls and floor - it curled inwards at their movements. Were they going to use the whole cabin against him?

Kunai - some from him, some from Yoko. All platinum, all unstoppable at the speed they threw them. Four soft impacts and associated wheezing exhaled breaths. Five assassins dead now and five more to deal with. Concern crossed the remaining faces. Was the Fire Nation prince supposed to be an easy kill? Ten assassins seemed like they expected some difficulty - though not this. Iroh managed to catch another's neck and that left four. Yoko's blade shone and arced through the air without the slightest resistance. Three to go. Yoko claimed another life-

And stopped. His companion swallowed hastily and reached to touch the blade now protruding from her torso. Her mouth moved but no sound emerged. The blade vanished and Yoko collapsed a moment later. Iroh lashed out at the assassin standing over her. That left just one. Wait. He had lost sight of her somehow. Something heavy and cold touched his throat and tightened. He gasped for breath frantically. "The Great Uniter thinks the world has no more use for you," a voice muttered behind him as the pressure intensified.

Iroh's hands scrabbled at his throat. Could not let it end like this. The pressure on his neck was growing ever stronger and each of his breaths was becoming weaker. Think. No way to reason. He tried to reach the body behind him, his fumbling grip touching something, but his grip was far too weak to do anything of use. "No way to lightningbend now?" the voice asked mockingly. "She was right about you. Goodbye general."

One chance and one chance only. Iroh gasped another breath and threw himself backwards as hard as he could. The assassin moved with him and he kept moving. Had to go faster. The wall could not be far - could it? There was a groan behind him as they hit something, the impact jolting Iroh in the same moment something cracked. A momentary loss of pressure at his throat but it returned with renewed force a moment later. Had to make this next one count.

Iroh staggered forward and ran backwards as fast as he could. Another splintering crack, the assassin’s footing gone. They tipped- Suddenly they were weightless, the air billowing around them. Now was his chance. She was not using her cable to save herself. Why? Was she intending to die with him? The movement had loosened her grip a little - it should be enough. Iroh twisted around and caught a glimpse of the woman's furious face. "I'm not out yet," he growled. He pushed and ducked his head under her loop of cable. Something seared into his shoulder, a flow of blood arcing from him to the knife the assassin held. Their eyes met for a fraction of a moment before Iroh bent flame jets to break his fall. The assassin dropped away from him, never looking away from his gaze - or he hers.

Staying airborne was difficult. His chest wheezed, his shoulder throbbed. And someone else died in his place - died that he might keep on going. He landed awkwardly beside the assassin's body a moment later, swaying as he tried to centre himself. Where was his airship? Difficult to see in the cluttered, chaotic skies. Weapons, vehicles, and even whole biplanes were spinning in the air, rushing towards a central mass of metal - a whirling vortex of spinning metal. A towering tornado of lethal edges but far taller and wider than any whirlwind. Around it a blue blur moved in the air. Korra. Then Kuvira must be in the centre of that mass. He shook his head. The power the two wielded, the sheer force each seemed to be able to use. What must it be like to face an Avatar in combat? How could anyone hope to win? What had gone through Ozai's mind as he face Aang all those years ago. Had the knowledge Aang was not fully realized given him confidence enough? No. Iroh shook his head. His great-grandfather would have challenged Aang no matter the situation. If Kuvira had been this powerful when she challenged him; he would not be standing here.

Yoko the Kyoshi warrior was dead, he was away from his command. He needed to get to a radio and fast. There - a command post not too far away. Closer with flamejets take into consideration. He pushed himself into the air, skimming fast along the ground. Something vast exploded in the distance, the disturbance seeming to split the air. The reverberation knocked him from the sky. He scrambled to his feet and stared in horror. Mount Changbai was gone and in it's place was a rising plume of black smoke. Zuko. Auntie... They... They had been there. No. Time for that later. He had a job to do first.

* * *

The heat was really beginning to sap his strength. How far had he come now? No way to tell, no way to see, no way to feel. Nothing he could possibly do but continue digging onwards and upwards. His head was spinning again. Could not let that stop him, could not let it slow him. Had to keep digging. Keep moving up, keep moving away from where he had been. He paused for a second and pushed on. Interesting. Something had changed in the ground; he could feel the movements of his hands through rock again. Whatever had wiped out the sense before seemed to have faded. It helped a little - and as tiny as it was, he seized on it. There was a far greater sense of progression than before. Some other sensation above him. Vague but a good place to aim for whatever it was. A person, a mechatank, water. Water would help. Keep on going. He licked his lips, his mouth painfully dry. He pushed his hands up and into a void.

It was still near darkness here. He was not on the surface, just in a tunnel some distance below the ground. Felt like the crystal layer. Bolin smiled. A fitting place to wind up. If he died here, he would be just like Mako - laid out in a beautiful tomb just like he had been. He could rest here and let time take it's course. No. He could not just give up so easily. There was a way up, a way out - it had to still be there. He just needed to find it. Something sparkled and arced in the air. Pretty. It looked a lot like a firefly. Just like the ones in the swamp. Wait. A firefly down here? That had to be all but impossible. Bolin paused and stared at the dancing light. Incongruous, improbable, but definitely there. A moving object down in the depths with him. And as good a destination as any he could choose from right now. Bolin crawled towards it, still convinced that he would feel the heat of the lava on his heels any second. The fluttering firefly was getting lower and lower. There was some kind of growth from it - a thick strand that rose up into the darkness. What an odd creature he had found. Shame there was no one to tell about it-

Bolin blinked, the shape making sense in the jumbled mush of his head. A crystal suspended on a cable. Not a firefly. A cable. A way out. He grabbed at the cable and heaved himself to his feet. Wrapping the wire around himself took forever, and tugging on it made him feel on the verge of collapse. Now to see if there was anyone on the other end- The cable tugged back, and now strained against him. He staggered forward with it, blinking at the distant light at the top of the passage down here. No way he could climb that- The cable pulled him onto tip-toe and with a wrench lifted him clear of the ground. Still slow going; Bolin grabbed at anything he could, trying to haul himself up higher and higher. The light above him grew steadily larger and brighter. It was near dazzling as sound reached him. The tasted better than anything he had ever seen. Wind ruffled his hair as he shut his eyes against the glare. Someone was hugging him. Someone’s.

"Bolin!" Opal. That sounded a lot like Opal.

"We need help with him!" Another voice called. Zhu Li maybe. "Get a healer over here."

The voices were too loud, each word a new splintering pain in his head. "I'll be okay," Bolin rasped with his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing. "Just need a bit of water." He needed to know what had happened. How long had he been down there? He risked opening his eyes, the light painful but bearable. Dead bodies nearby, smoke and fire. Something moving distantly in the sky; looked like two figures. Korra and Kuvira? Too far away to tell. he winced as a chunk of metal landed alarmingly close- The horrifying sound of revolver fire came from close by. Bolin tried to move, but Zhu Li and Opal lay across him before he could even begin crawling. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No. It's not your fault. The mission went fine-" Another blast of revolver fire cut her off.

"The geysers got almost all of them," Zhu Li added. "You saved our lives - and so many more. Without the geysers..." She shook her head. Bolin nodded, took a deep breath and heaved a few earth walls into position. Not much, but hopefully enough to shield them for now. "We should get him to the truck."

The two girls awkwardly shifted him into the equipment truck his legs refusing to keep pace with them. He waved them away as soon as he was sitting down and lay on his back as they both clambered into the front. The truck began moving the moment a revolver mechatank slammed into the first of Bolin's shields and destroyed it completely. The truck sped before the revolver fire could catch them - just one hit might be the end of them. Bolin could not look away from the terrifying machine, forever grateful when a rocky outcrop hid it from view. They could outrun the slower mechatanks for a while - but what then? "You okay?" Opal yelled from behind him.

"I'm okay," he replied. Not entirely true. His head ached and his ears rang.

"I'm going to get us some shelter," Zhu Li said. "There's a rock formation ahead. Looks like a decent place to regroup."

"Great minds think alike," Opal commented.

Bolin pushed himself up enough to stare out the back of the truck. A mass of rock rose up on the left - and to either side of them they passed little clusters of United Forces and even Earth Empire personnel. All here together to avoid the revolvers. Bolin dragged himself to the end of the truck as it slowed and somehow heaved himself into a sitting position.

"The lavabender," an Earth Empire solider said staring at Bolin. She cleared her throat. "I saw you at Omashu. You... you were right." The woman hung her head.

"I just wanted to save Korra," Bolin replied. "But I want to save everyone now. The revolvers - how do we stop them?"

"I don't know," the woman said, wincing at the name. "We never knew they existed." Bolin nodded slowly. He could feel enough to be certain she was telling the truth.

"Captain!" a familiar voice said.

"General Bumi," Bolin smiled and winced as he tried to salute, the Earth Empire woman slouching away from the group.

"Wing! Wei!" Opal shouted and grabbed her nearby brothers.

Bumi smiled for a moment and then his expression became sterner. "Save it for later," he said. "If we don't do something about the revolvers, we're as good as dead. No way we can get clear of here without them noticing us. We are hoping they'll run short of spheres before long - they might be slow but they'll get here eventually. Assuming they don't disintergrate the rock first."

A dishevelled solider ran up to Bumi. "Sir? She's in critical condition."

Bumi swore. "Excuse me." He rushed off, leaving the others in his wake. Zhu Li started after him.

"Zhu Li?" Opal asked.

"I have an idea... But we will need his help. And Bolin's," she said.

"Not sure how much good I can do..." Bolin replied.

"I believe in you," Zhu Li said simply. Her words made Bolin smile for a moment and he got to his feet, almost falling over. Wei grabbed his arm and kept him upright as they followed Bumi. He crouched beside a pale-looking Earth Empire woman. No. A girl. Her uniform was dark with blood and her breathing was shallow.

"She's not got long left," Bumi said in a soft voice as he stood.

"Sir-" Bolin started. The girl's eyes blinked open and she stared at him. And smiled.

"Captain Bolin."

"Hi?" he tried.

"Big fan of yours," she wheezed. "Watched you... A lot of us watched you." She shook her head. "But forbidden. Did it anyway. Sorry," she said as her eyelids drooped. Bolin took a painful step forward and slumped to the ground beside her. Hundreds of questions. Did she believe in Kuvira's cause or needed to to live? His head radiated pain again. The girl's chest had not moved since her eyes shut. He reached for her dog tags.

"Ngiti," he read. Nothing in her pockets but a photography and a letter. He pushed into his pocket.

Zhu Li cleared her throat and raised her hand. "Sir? I believe I have a plan."

Bumi stared at her for a moment. "Yes? Come on lass! Out with it!"

"Uncle!" Opal snapped.

"We don't have time for niceties," Bumi retorted. "I'll apologize later."

"It's fine," Zhu Li said, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. "But I am not sure it will work; we would require Bolin's lavabending proficiency."

All eyes turned to him. Bolin sat up straighter, trying to fix his expression to not expose the agony he was in. "As long as someone can help me get around - I reckon I can still help," he croaked. He coughed and tried to soothe his voice.

Bumi frowned. "So your plan is a lavabender? Hate to say it, but those things are platinum. Not even lava can get through the hulls."

"Indeed," Zhu Li said. "But even if they are platinum, that means they are still made to metal. And metal has a tendency to conduct heat. If Bolin can land a hit on the engines with his lava, he should be able to make them overheat. It won't stop the weapon systems admittedly but it will ensure they can't go anywhere - or come after us."

Bumi was quiet for a moment. "About the best we've got," he mused. "We would need some distractions though." He grinned. "Though I've been told I can be very distracting."

"I'll volunteer to keep Bolin safe," Wei said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend-" Wei covered Bolin's mouth with his hand.

* * *

The revolvers were still a good distance away - and it seemed the rest of the mechatank division were content to simply let the revolvers take care of destroying the sheltering survivors. Bumi and Wing headed out first, Wing digging a shallow trench into the battlefield to hide their movement. They arced around behind one of the currently stationary mechatank divisions and vanished out of sight. If all went to plan, Wing should be able to pry one of the cockpits open and let Bumi slip inside. Second after worried second passed until- To any observers allied with the Earth Empire, what happened next would never cease to be surreal. A seemingly normal and nondescript mechatank abruptly started shot flames, cables and then began colliding with other mechatanks. Angry and wary shouts soon became audible along with accusations of treachery. For a long while nothing happened - the revolvers still advanced. "Get ready to run," Opal breathed. It would do them little good. Even if they started now- The revolvers halted and turned back the way they came. A few opened fire towards the errant mechatank - fortunately Bumi's crazed handling of the vehicle was far too swift for them.

"All eyes are on Bumi," Zhu Li said over the radio. "Bolin and Wei? You're up."

Wei helped Bolin to his feet, the world tilting around him. This was a bad idea. But they needed him. No one else could help in his place. He grit his teeth and forced one foot in front of another to keep pace with Wei. He limped behind the revolvers, Wei struggling to keep him on his feet. "You don't have to do this," Wei said as Bolin closed his eyes, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"I do," Bolin said as he took a shuddering breath. "I have to. If I don't-" he stopped his head mid-shake, even that tiny motion almost enough to send him crashing to the floor. Another breath; he pulled rock from the ground and formed it into a lava shuriken. Just lifting the whirling lava and sending it hurtling towards the revolver seemed to take all his strength. At least his aim was good; the lava splattered across the very section Zhu Li said the engine would be. Nothing happened. The lava dripped off the revolver, hissing as it hit the ground, bursts of smoke drifting up into the air and the machine kept on going. "I must have missed-"

"She said it would take time. Look there's still some lava on there," Wei said pointing. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should-"

"I have to get the others," Bolin interrupted. "It's not far to the next."

"Two more approaching from northwest," Zhu Li said.

"Thanks," Wei said glancing in the directed indication. He looked back towards their hiding place and frowned. "Keep your head down! You need to be more careful." Bolin wanted to echo his words but it took all he had to produce another two lava shurikens. And if this was going to work, that was two more revolvers with overheating engines.

"The first mechatank has stalled!" Opal shouted over the radio. "The plan is working! I repeat, the plan is working!"

The group cheered, Wei grinning at him. Bolin shot him a weak smile but his head pulsed with renewed. He clutched his skull, hastily snatching his hand away when Wei glanced at him. "You need to sit down?" Bolin shook his head, almost regretting the motion again. He gestured ahead to the next revolvers and gritted his teeth as they approached. How many more lava shurikens could he hope to make?

* * *

The Tusha mechatanks lay in awkward angles, trapped in deep mud. Not easy to fix; even now her influence over platinum was effectively nothing. Kuvira stopped and stared at the vehicles. The hatches had been flung open and the cockpits were empty. Cowards. Defeated by nothing more that water? Pathetic. The most useless of the operators were already dead nearby - reddened, dead bodies slumped on the ground and in the mud. There should be others to take their places. Where were they? Fleeing from the battle. Her troops were withdrawing, running scared from the meagre force of the United Forces. Anger filled her belly. Kuvira lifted herself into the sky and shot ahead of the scurrying troops and dropped to the ground. "Turn and attack," she demanded. Kuvira ignored the pain riddling her body. She swiped at the sweat on her face, confused when her hand came away red. No matter. They must not see any weakness in her.

"What good will it do?" Naru demanded. How far had loyalties shifted that someone like Naru who cowered at her every word objected to her orders?

"We have twice their numbers and technological superiority." Kuvira sneered at her. "That this battle has taken as long as it has can only be due to your incompetence-"

"What do you know about the battle?" Naru shouted. "The Lano regiment was wiped out by the United Forces battleships. More than half of our supplies were lost with the Yin camp. You weren't here. You don't know what happened-"

"Great Uniter," Xian interrupted, shooting a glance at Naru. "Ninety percent of the Tusha mechatanks were incapacitated thanks to the geysers. It was a trap we did not anticipate." He gulped. "In addition three battalions have been lost in the Changbai division-"

"Where is Commander Bataar?" Kuvira demanded.

"Dead sir," Xian replied. Kuvira said nothing. They wanted to pity her and sympathise she had lost... What did they think her relationship to Bataar was again? A lover? Ah, poor Kuvira, weakened by the loss of her lover. As if that could weaken her.

"You must understand; the United Forces is more organized and experienced. You lead us before, but you didn't lead us here. All you wanted was to kill the Avatar-" Naru broke off at Xian's urgent gesture.

"We can save what forces we have left. If we retreat we can regroup and regain our strength. Staying here is suicide; the volcano is unstable. If we stay-"

"So be it. Die for the cause," Kuvira interrupted.

"Would you be willing to do the same?" Naru shot back.

"Of course," Kuvira said drawing herself up. "I have always been willing to give my life for the Empire. I would do anything for our cause; I am unimportant. I would discard my past, my future. My friends and family mean nothing. Everything has been for this!" Only now was it clear how true it was. The one known as Kuvira, who had once been friends with the Avatar ,was no more.

"The Earth Empire is more than you!" Naru yelled. "We were fighting for the people. The soldiers aren't just bait to be cut down when they weren't needed."

Kuvira cocked her head to one side. "You dare defy me?"

"Yes!" Naru screamed. "Kill me if that helps. I've done so much harm for the good of the Empire, so many horrible things. But I did them because I believed in the dream and that of a better future. But now-" She gestured around the battlefiled. "It's all been for nothing. We will fail due to your arrogance. The Empire will collapse but the people will live on. Even if you don't."

"After giving it some thought, your death might help," Kuvira said and bent Naru's armour inward. She fell forward leaking blood with a horrible creaking snap. "Anyone else feel they wish to volunteer?"

"Avenge the general!" Xian said as he drew his sword. "Defy the Great uniter!"

Heartbeats as loud as a march, whether fear or anger it mattered little. Many took up Xian's cry and they came at her in a rush. So many voices chanting his words over and over again. "Freedom for the Earth Empire!" sounded amongst them. Those still loyal formed up to guard their leader - as they should. Earth Empire fought Earth Empire. But to experience such treachery. How could they abandon her like that? The Earth Empire was hers alone. She created it and would therefore rule it. She alone could see the starting points to a great nation, how the sacrifices and strife now would pay off in later life. No one else could see so far ahead. Not one else had her vision. The fighting was becoming tedious. Kuvira tore the metal swords from everyone present and gave them back point first, blades slicing through soldiers without pause. It was not even worth separating the loyal from the traitors. They were all weak. All expendable. They could not lose. She did not need them - not really. They had been - were nothing without her. Fear would be enough in future - to ensure the people bowed and scraped as needed.

Kuvira seized the fallen Earth Empire flag and planted it into the ground. Her dream was still possible - one nation united and unstoppable; powerful beyond measure, superior to all others. No. The Empire as she had made it was too small and this body was not enough. The Earth Empire needed rebirth as did the merged host and spirit. "Let this battle by marked in the pages of history as the moment of rebirth!" Kuvira shouted. "The generation following us will learn from our sacrifices as they strive towards a better future! And I will be there to lead them - as I will always be!" No cheers accompanied her words now; instead the ground roared beneath her as the air rang with distant battle. Chaos. Almost endless chaos. For a moment she saw herself on a glinting blade. Vaatu's mark glowed deep inside her. Absolute power was the key; the failure so far was in not in using everything she had.

Something shifted and it was like the heavens poured down on top of her. The planet was tangible; more rock and metal than she had ever felt before. It stretched from the mountain peak of Changbai to the very centre of the world. There was no analogue, nothing to compare this sensation too. The world span about it's core and it was then Kuvira realized her destiny. Her destiny was - had always been - to wield this power. And as she moved her hands, the tetconic plates shifted with them, the resulting quake hurling the ground troops off their feet. Republic City was close to the edge of a plate. Just moving it like this should decimate the city. Lava stirred and shifted under the Changbai mountains, months of careful manipulation at last paying off. What if- The lava burst into the sky in a plume of smoke and flames. Excellent. Not enough, but getting there. What was taking so long? It should have simply exploded and buried Republic City in ash. Well. More direct intervention was necessary. She headed for the mountain.

* * *

At least the pilots had parachutes. Was Asami amongst the surviving pilots? Tempting to watch, to check. Korra looked away. She could not afford to worry about her friend right now. Kuvira was still her priority. Below her the battlefield rippled and shifted sending plumes of dust into the air. A quake - larger than she had seen before. Kuvira was at the epicentre of the quake - her eyes glowing red, metal swirling around her. She was staring at Republic City. The air shifted and Vaatu's power flared across the landscape with a surge, wave after wave of sensation crashing over her. How could he be so strong? Was this Harmonic Convergence? The power of the cosmos directed to destroying the very land beneath their feet?

Korra rushed to the ground, Kuvira seemingly taking no notice of her, dead bodies surrounding her, her gaze drawn to every fleeing form. Korra blinked. They could not be- They were. Kuvra was killing her own troops, pools of blood all around them. She had to strike now. Remember the movements, remember the training. Draw on the power of the cosmos - just as Vaatu was. Korra thrust her fingers forward and the spark exploded away from her on her first try. The bolt of lightning - slower but still as potent - streaked across the landscape straight at Kuvira. Her opponent did not react, content to continue striking and aiming at any other moving target. It would be over soon.

The spark crackled and then caught on the metal spinning. It flickered and crackled from one floating chunk of debris to another, remaining at the periphery and never even coming close to the target. Kuvira was smiling. Korra growled and unleashed another spark. Same outcome, the metal catching the bolt and eliminating its deadly potential. The ground heaved below her as the quake intensified. "Kuvira! Stop this! You'll kill everyone!" Korra shouted. No reply. "What about your army? Kuvira, stop this nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Kuvira glanced at her. "Far from nonsense. This is all necessary Avatar! Before we can begin rebirth, all must be destroyed!" Kuvira yelled over the cacophony.

Lightning was not going to work - she would need to fall back on the other elements. Korra twisted the air into a new cyclone and sent it whirling towards Kuvira. The wind burst against rock pillars suddenly between her and her opponent; she was becoming more and more powerful. Korra caught a glimpse of her before the rock hid her; Kuvira with her head thrown back, her gleeful laugh audible above everything else and a torrent of metal tumbling through the air around her.

* * *

The hatch on the first revolver popped open awkwardly and the pilot scrambled out desperately pulling at buckles and straps as he tumbled to the ground. He had hung on longer than Bolin expected, the pilot's clothes now dripping with sweat. Loyalty? Bolin shook his head. The first pilot was soon followed by the other revolver operators. Spirits were high in Bumi's group as he guided his captured mechatank back to the group. People were cheering and excited. Once he would have joined in - right now Bolin needed to rest. Sleep sounded pretty good. "Guess we need to get back-" Bumi began.

There was something wrong with the ground. No. The air? An invisible force tugged at Bolin, threatening to pull him forward. He resisted for a moment, the tug becoming stronger and stronger. He took a faltering step forward as Wei tightened his grip, an earth cone now anchoring the both of them. The strange gravity increased still further. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air and Bolin frowned as the metal buttons of his uniform tore free and sailed away from him. There should not be anything enough metal to bend them and from such a distance. But someone was. He glanced around hurriedly - others confused and with uniforms damaged and torn. The force dragged a few people along the ground, desperately looking for handholds. They lifted a short distance into the sky before their clothes could no longer support them and they crashed back to earth. With a creak of metal the revolver weaponry nearby splintered and split, hundreds of thousands of metal spheres streaking up into the sky like a cloud. Pilots scrambled free from mechatanks as sections of harness and internal wiring tore free.

A swirling vortex of metal was forming above the battlefield, the sky changing colour as the ground shook again. Fire had heated metal to brilliant reds, oranges and yellows, while the ice froze others into glinting blues. The resulting maelstrom of colour was beautiful and terrifying as red lightning from the volcano split the sky.

"Bolin! Wei!" Bumi shouted to them. "We're getting out of here." A thunderous explosion split the air, the flash of light leaving Bolin dazzled for a moment. The volcano- The whistling sound made him look up. Huge chunks of flaming, lava coated rock were plummeting onto the battlefield. But there was rain too. It felt cool on Bolin's skin. Rain and fire falling together; the sun and moon both visible in the sky. Dark clouds smashed into white clouds in the sky. The freezing cold chilled his bones while his skin burned with the nearby flames. Then the rain stopped.

Bolin stared at the suspended water droplets and before he could react the water rushed back into the sky and into that same vortex. Fire and metal and water. The ground splintered and cracked all around him; there was lava not far down - worryingly close to the surface here. The cracking ground continued, small groups winding up on tiny sections separated by far too much space - and a not so long drop into lava below. Opal and Zhu Li stayed close to him; Bumi, Wing, Wei and the others were some distance now, the gaps widening between them.

"Get to the airships!" Bumi yelled as the ground shook. No way to follow them. Bolin bent a hasty rock bridge to get him, Zhu Li and Opal to more solid ground.

* * *

There must be more metal orbiting Kuvira than in the entire rest of the world; more even than used in the construction of the great metal domes of Zaofu. Metallic dust, fragments of metal plates, broken blades, metal cables - all of it swirling and circling as it seemed to eclipse both the sun and moon. Lightning would be useless against the mass - Kuvira had proved that with far less. Korra scrambled to one side as a battleship tumbled past her, tipping end over end, panicked crew still inside, helpless to do anything as it vanished into the mass, the huge vessel broken down to fragments like everything else.

The sky was different, strange. Harmonic Convergence was here, the celestial event filling her veins with fire, her vision clear as if the air was gone, the rock beneath her as malleable as water. The stars blazed in the heavens and the moon glowed with a full moon's light beside the sun. The moon. Yue. Water was her best defence against the metal for now. "Thank you, Yue," Korra said as she drew a torrent of water from the lake. Not a moment too soon. A new rain of sharpened metal points flew from the cloud surrounding Kuvira to stab at her. Ice was enough to stop and trap them but for every projectile she countered, a thousand followed. Korra needed more water. Clouds - there was water in clouds; where rain came from afterall. Hopefully all she would need. Korra reached out and drew the floating water down to her. Water for support, fire whips to take care of the projectiles. How long could she keep this up? She had speed but Kuvira did not even seem a little tired. One mistake and she could trap her. Her muscles burned and ached, the mental effort to keep on bending almost too much.

The sky darkened further as the thick waves of ash from the volcano spread through the air like now. Could the choking ash and toxic fumes kill Kuvira? She at least could keep the poisoned air from reaching her at bay, but her opponent had no such method. More cyclones, this time to send a surge of contaminated air at Kuvira. Once again her opponent demonstrated her reactions and her speed. She was still too fast; Kuvira's metal cloud solidified and molded into plates. Huge fins tore at the air and blasted the noxious air well away from Kuvira. Wait. She had not quite eliminated it all; Kuvira was breathing harder now, struggling against to breath easily. Not enough though. More fire. Korra blasted the metal cloud with as much fire as she could will - if it were too hot, Kuvira could not easily use if for defence. If she had to discard enough, the cloud would no longer work effectively as a lightning rod. More fire. The heat must be close to unbearable now- The metal shifted; red hot glowing metal falling back and replaced by cooler sections from further away. She was relying solely on her metal. Just like that first fight. Kuvira gestured past her and a wave of heat enveloped Korra's back. She turned almost too late to see the mass of tumbling, lava coated rock almost strike her. Korra dropped lower, the rock smashing through the space she had been moments before - and behind it others followed.

The ash was still surging up into the sky. Soon it seemed like it would not just be Republic City consumed by the ash, but the whole kingdom. Did Kuvira realise that? What could Korra do now? Save the suffering the ash would bring or stop the embodiment of chaos? "Kuvira! Stop this!" Korra yelled. The Great Uniter turned to stare at her slowly, only now seeming to notice her again. "What do you hope to accomplish?" Korra yelled. Amazingly her words seemed to reach Kuvira. Her expression was unreadable though. Was that confusion? Pain? Anger? No way to tell anymore.

Kuvira grimaced, the cloud of metal shifting in the blink of an eye; now it was a circling mass of sharpened metal. Korra had only a moment to wrap a layer of air and water around herself before the bombardment began. Metal spheres, sharpened blades - all stabbed and shot forward. Deflected for now, but she could not resist or tolerate the speed of the attacks for long.

There was a new flicker of light and a corresponding roar in the air. Lightning arced and exploded above the erupting volcano. A chance to strike unexpectedly. The knowledge was right there in her head - a product of the former Avatars. Korra reached out, tugging at the thick clouds and the water that composed them. They moved towards her and brought the frenzied, crackling snaps of lightning with them. Deep breath and- Korra caught the next lightning strike, guiding into her and channeling it through her body to sent it surging towards Kuvira. Her opponent's metal shields slammed into place before it could close to touching her. Again. Korra pulled at the clouds again, another bolt, another redirection. The metal continued to catch the blasts, but not without cost - the lightning was not striking Kuvira, but it was damaging and heating the metal further. Unlike before, now the entire spinning cloud of defensive metal glowed deep red. Another strike.

For a moment the debris cloud pulsed a brighter red and then fell away. A whole battlefield of metal raining down onto the ground, Kuvira's limp body falling with it. She had finally connected? Korra descended after her - it looked like the lightning had burned Kuvira's skin and her hair had come undone. Her limp body smashed into the ground painfully and lay still. Little hope she was still alive after that. Was it over? She approached Kuvira, readying herself to check for a pulse- She jumped back as Kuvira rolled agonisingly over. Something was wrong. A guttural scream came accompanied by splintering, painful noises emerging from her throat. Kuvira's limbs moved awkwardly - as if they broken. Her eyes were lost beneath a brilliant red sheen, and the symbol of Vaatu glowed beneath the burnt sections of her uniform. "Avatar," she snarled, her voice echoing. No more defences. One good blast of lightning and it would be over-

Kuvira sprang forward in the same moment the spark left Korra's hand. The strike hit Kuvira head-on, but momentum kept her opponent moving and the blade she held plunged into Korra's chest. Korra gasped as the pain erupted through her. Her knees gave out under her, her arms fell limp at her sides and she could do nothing to break her fall to the ground. Kuvira lay slumped beside her, eyes open but vacant, her chest unmoving. Korra tried to breath, her chest agonising around the blade. Kuvira was no more. Vaatu stopped. But at the cost of herself.

* * *

"Repeat, the United Forces has control over the Ghangzhou plains. All combatants must cease fighting and evacuate." Iroh's voice was barely audible as they scrambled across the landscape, the horrifying heat of the lava following swiftly behind them. The ground was in constant motion, the entire landscape seeming to shift from one configuration to the next between eye-blinks. Random geysers - both water and lava - spurted up into the air across the entire area. All around them broken mechatanks and discarded metal shards littered the landscape. The only things that had escaped Kuvira's reach were some of the more distant airships and the platinum mechatanks. Bumi had radioed in anything still capable of flying and the airships frantically ferried people away from the volcano. Fire Nation and Earth Empire added their capabilities - all thought of fighting lost in the face of the encroaching lava. Each one was jam-packed full of people - just getting onboard was an awkward squeeze. Difficult to know which airship to try- Wei and Wing were somewhere lost in the panic; Bolin had wound up with just Opal and Zhu Li by his side.

Too panicked to relax until the airship took off - but the relief did not last long. With a wobbling whine of engines, the airship was barely clearing the ground. Zhu Li stared up. Some way to improve the engines. "We can't all go this way," Bolin said, staring at the ground only meters below them. "If I go, maybe it will be light enough..."

"Don't be silly!" Zhu Li said. "To make an appreciable weight difference we would need-"

Too late. He must have slipped. Zhu Li reached out to grab him and tumbled from the craft. Opal shared their fate as she tried to grab at either of them. For a moment they hung in the air, the airship shooting away from them. Bolin groaned as he slammed into the ground, Zhu Li faring only a little better. Opal grimaced as she pushed herself upright. The lava was at least still distant. "Okay. Let's get-"

The ground trembled and a plume of lava fountained up horrifyingly close by. "We can wait it out," Bolin murmured and lifted the section of rock they were standing on higher. The lava flowed around the obstacle like water; trapped on a tiny island in a lake of lava. Bolin shook his head. "If I cool it down - we can just walk to safety," he yelled.

Opal stared around at the landscape. Walk to where? There was lava everywhere, and the distant crater still belched fire and smoke. They would have to walk miles and forever risking a new surge of lava - if it was cool enough. He had faith though - and if anyone could get them out of this it would be Bolin. He gestured, hardening the nearest lava into cold stone. Maybe it would- A new wave of lava rushed over the cooled section in a moment. Bolin scowled and lifted his hands- He blinked and abruptly slumped back, his chest wheezing. "Give me a minute," he begged. "Just a minute."

"Take as long as you need," Opal said gently. Zhu Li took Opal's hand, her touch soft. Her glasses had gone missing in the fall, her eyes even prettier when seen direct and up close. Opal leant her forehead against Zhu Li's and stared into her eyes. "Thank you," Zhu Li said. "For everything." Her lips touched Opal's and she stopped worrying. What more could they say and what more could they do?

* * *

At least she defeated Vaatu. Korra smiled. As long as the next Avatar realised what she did- The pain shot through her again as she shifted, her body lying awkwardly on the rough ground. And if nothing else, it was clear she was not going to break the cycle; her successor would be able to fix all this, rebuild anew, rebuild better. How much longer did she have to wait. Korra stared around her. So much blood. She was never going to see Bolin or Asami again. Never see Iroh or Wing and Wei. Or Opal and Zhu Li. Her parents would lose her all over again. There was so much she wanted to do. Spend more time with Bolin. Maybe go back into probending. Spend more time with Bolin and everything they could do together. The ground trembled; the volcano was still active even with it's instigator dead. Someone should stop it. She should stop it. Korra stared at her arm stretched out beside her. One finger twitched as she focused everything on moving it. Something at least. Her hand grasped. Feeling was coming back - something more than just pain. Korra moved her hand exploring the blade where it met her skin. Odd. It did not seem to have gone very deep. The cut was shallow. So why had she been unable to move, unable to feel? The lightning. Korra's hope blossomed. She must have caught some of the numbing crackle through the blade when Kuvira stabbed her. She was not dying.

Korra groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Not dying, but badly injured. Really she should leave the blade in- No time, and it would only get in the way. She pulled the metal shard from her chest; blood flowed out of her and it took a few minutes of agonised concentration to draw enough water from the air to at least patch the wound. Not her best work, not the strongest healing. Enough for now. Time for the volcano. Maybe she could do what Roku did? Cool the lava - all of it? Maybe not - that was exactly what lead to his death; though the fire lord deserved some of the blame. No. It would not do for this. Korra pulled herself into the air and flew towards the volcano. What should she do?

"Korra."

"Aang?" Korra asked. His voice echoed by others. More and more voices - all familiar. Her past lives echoed in the air. "What should I do?" she asked them all. They answered, knowledge from the past flooding into her. Everything any Avatar knew about fire, earth, water and air. Harmonic Convergence still surged through her and she gasped. There had been intimate moments with Asami and intimate moments with Bolin she clung to as the most pleasurable she had experienced. The full force of Harmonic Convergence was something that far exceeded any of them. She could feel the world - the whole world around her, beneath her and above her. The mass of rock they walked on. The deep seas surrounding their islands. The layer of air on top and above all that, the gigantic endless fire of the sun.

"We are all here," an echoing voice said. It sounded like Raava, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi- It sounded like everyone.

"I'm not alone," Korra breathed. She dropped towards the lava and began to bend.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Bolin said.

"We couldn't let you sacrifice yourself," Zhu Li said, her arms wrapped around Opal. "Not after you tried to already."

"Our choice," Opal added. "To be with you like this."

"You two are amazing," Bolin said opening his eyes. The two girls held their arms out to him. At least they won the battle, at least they stopped the revolvers. At least their loved ones would have a better future after their sacrifices. Korra would have a better future. "So glad I met you two. We should meet up - in the next life if we can."

"All of us," Opal said, nodding. Bolin tightened his grip on the two girls as the earth shook again, ash raining down around them. His eyes were watering and there was nothing to do but wait. A flicker in the sky made him look up. The sky grew darker, the brilliant glow of the lava growing more and more intense in the darkness. Lightning crackled across the sky- The sun was suddenly blazing down from a growing space in the dark clouds. No. The clouds were drawn into a ring far up in the sky, all the ash funneled into a massive ring of darkness. Fire and debris leapt and danced as they moved up to join the ash. He must be seeing things. Giant, translucent figures moved in the sky all across the battlefield. Bolin stared at the nearest; it looked a lot like they were bending - or at least demonstrating the forms. Hundreds - no thousands of them. Different tribes, different eras judging by the clothing.

"Is that-" Opal began.

"Who are they?" Zhu li asked.

Bolin could not find the words to reply and just stared. The figures moved away from them and clustered around a singular blue dot in the middle of the sky. It hung in the air for a moment and then plunged down towards the volcano. One solitary figure. Korra. It had to be Korra.

"No!" Bolin yelled.

The dot stopped. Had she heard him? Or was this always her intent, never once intending to sacrifice herself. Something was happening. The volcano erupted again, but as the lava burst upwards it faded and grew dimmer. A pulse seemed to pass through everything and the lava lost it's heat and brightness. The lava was cooling. But rather than hardening to dark basalt, it was becoming blue and shiny; it was changing to crystal. Bolin stared at the volcano and the remnants of the lava plumes now rendered as gigantic cystalline structures hanging in the air above the crater.


	23. Avatar Korra

The world was a brilliant glare, too big, too bright. Her mind seemed to fizzle and crackle while her memories stretched for centuries. The world was somehow evasive around her, indistinct and intangible. Korra blinked. The glare was gone and in it's place was a sea of stars stretching out as far as she could see. She floated in nothing, on nothing, surrounded on all sides by the entire galaxy. Alone. No; not alone. There was something nearby, a familiar, welcome presence. "Raava?"

"Korra," a voice replied.

Korra twisted her head around looking for the spirit - she was nowhere in sight; just more stars. "Where are you?" She blinked. "Maybe I should be asking where am I? Is this the spirit world?"

Was Raava chuckling? It sounded like she was. A strange notion of someone like her being so human. "It is not so much a place," she replied after a pause. "But more of a what than a where. What you see here; this is my true form." The stars shifted, blazing brighter for a moment and then receded. The galaxy fell away from Korra and now clustered into enormous collections of stars, the scale almost beyond her comprehension. "I am harmony," Raava continued. Another shift and now the stars rushed towards her. Or was she moving towards them? Falling towards the central glowing mass ahead of her. "Your world awaits you again, Avatar Korra."

"Raava..." Korra breathed. The star's faded and now the spirit's humanoid form floated beside her. Raava took her hand and Korra smiled. "I'm glad I could meet you." There was something else nearby; another familiar presence but barely anything beyond a faint impression in the air. Korra concentrated and everything became clear. She was surrounded and joined with her predecessors; every other other Avatar. "All of you... I'm glad I could meet you too."

The reply seemed to echo as a thousand voices spoke at once. "I will always be with you, ready to help as needed. Eventually we shall all meet again; in ten thousand years time."

Korra nodded. "Until then."

The presences faded and she was left with only Raava again. "I cannot say goodbye for I can never leave you," Raava said. "We will continue your journey together."

The world faded, Raava fading into darkness as a comforting warmth enveloped her. "Korra?" a familiar voice asked.

"Aang?" Korra blinked her eyes open. Tenzin was staring down at her and grinned.

"Close," he replied. "Very close." He sighed. "It's good to see you're okay." The world seem to spark and crackle around them and she still felt oddly weightless. The sensation did not last; with a rush her limbs felt heavy. Pain erupted all over her body. Her legs ached. All of her seemed to ache. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe," Korra said heaving herself up and regretting trying. No. She could do this. Korra gritted her teeth against the pain and slowly pushed herself up into a standing position. The wrap around her shoulders seemed to get in the way; she was on the verge of letting it fall from her shoulders when she noticed that most of her clothes were little more than tattered rags hanging off her. Her feet pulsed with pain and she staggered - Tenzin quick to catch her arm. She smiled a thank you and together they walked out. Out? Out of what? The floor, walls, ceiling; all of it seemed to be a strange blue crystal. Where had she been before? Dropping into a volcano. Was this what they looked like inside? Surely not - where was the lava. The sunlight hurt her eyes but it was not enough to prevent her staring up at the towering crystal structure above them. This was new. It looked a little like the caves beneath Omashu and the Earth Palace, but different somehow. It looked odd from this angle; the form unclear from this angle. Korra lowered her gaze to find another surprise; spread out before her was a whole field of crystals stretching out in all directions. It felt peaceful. Her heart lurched and she calmed a second later. She could see no fighting, hear no fighting. Tenzin seemed completely relaxed. Well, not completely. But his concern was her not worrying about an Earth Empire soldier taking pot-shots at them.

Tenzin gestured to someone in a United Forces uniform. "Let people know the Avatar is okay," he said quietly. The woman nodded and darted away after staring in awe at Korra.

"Is it... is it really over?" Korra asked almost fearing the answer.

"Yes."

"The Earth Empire was stopped?"

"Yes." The war was over - and now she knew it was if the last of the tension left her muscles. She could not hope to keep herself upright and sagged against Oogi. "Come on. You need rest," Tenzin said gently as he bent the air to gently lift her onto Oogi's saddle. Korra could barely sit upright and laid down, pulling the wrap tighter around her. So many more questions, so much she needed to know, but the exhaustion was over-powering.

* * *

Katara almost ran into Iroh, staring intently at a clipboard. "General. My apologies," Katara said and bowed. She had not been watching where she was going and now froze as Iroh bowed in reply. "Three thousand, eight hundred," Iroh said following her gaze to the vast array of bodies were laid out nearby. "Combined from both sides. That number will very likely increase over the next few hours; we have over two thousand missing from our counts." He sighed. "That number not includes the Avatar but also her friends." Iroh looked exhausted.

"You need to rest," Katara said frowning. He was pushing himself. "Or at least some form of healing. Do you-"

"General Iroh!" A soldier ran up to them and saluted. "We recovered the body of a woman from the lake. Captain Issei has requested your presence to identify her."

"Why me?" Iroh replied just about keeping his voice in check.

"It's one of the biplane pilots; badly burned and-" The soldier squirmed.

"Go," Katara said. "You need to know," she added.

"I might need some support," he muttered. "Can you-?" She nodded. "Thank you," he said to the soldier. "Please tell the captain I am on my way." The solider ran off. Walking past so many dead people was strange. Even during her younger days she had not seen anything quite like this. Captain Issei saluted as Iroh approached.

"General, I-"

"Dismissed," Iroh said, his voice hollow. He stared at the body for a long moment. The pilot - whoever she was - had her face covered. "A moment. Please," he said to Katara who turned away as he crouched down beside her. He was silent for a long while. Katara opened her mouth to ask if it was Asami when a dark shape descended out of the sky. Druk; and with only a single rider - a grey-haired woman. Katara started forward, but Iroh was already sprinting past her. Lifted the woman down and cradled her. She had stirred a moment later; Katara was too far away to hear what the pair said. By the time she reached them, Azula was hugging Iroh. Would wonders never cease. A strange noise drew her attention away from them; Druk was making a low keening noise in his throat.

"I've never... Is he okay?" Katara asked.

"He will be," Iroh said. "Eventually." He sighed. "Druk is in mourning." He stepped away from Azula and ran his hand along Druk's flank. "I think you need a distraction," he muttered. "Let's see if we can help someone - anyone." He leapt astride Druk, lashed the reins and together they flew up high. Azula's legs seemed to give out a moment later and she collapsed to the ground, her teeth gritted. Katara gasped as she finally got a good look at her; Azula's face had been burned crimson.

"Azula, you-" Katara knelt beside her and ran some water over her skin. It seemed to at least reduce her pain somewhat; Azula opened her eyes and stared at her. "You need healing," Katara said forcibly. "Come on. Let's get you to a bed." Azula stared at her for another moment before she nodded. She even allowed Katara to pull her to her feet. "I'll get Izumi to collect you later," Katara continued, not letting silence fall between them, even if she was the only one talking. So strange; they had not talked in years - and never really talked before that either. Azula looked good for her age - though to see her now was a still the jarring contrast between the girl she fought and the elderly woman beside her.

"I can get home by myself," Azula replied. Katara glanced at her. "The dragon will take me."

"Druk. His name is Druk," Katara said quietly.

"Druk... I feel he needs some company."

"I think that would be good. For both of you." They reached the medical tent and Katara made a start on Azula's injuries. It did not take long - as much as she could do anyway. "Let me know if you feel anymore pain. Okay?"

Azula glared at her. "I'll be fine." Her hand only trembled a little as she lifted it to trace the burnt part of her cheek. "At least it's on a different side."

Katara took a deep breath, the tears and sorrow threatening to overwhelm her. What had Zuko's last moments been spent doing? Saving his sister? Trying to stop the lava flow. "I feel I should thank you. We all do. If not for you I doubt many would have made it out on time-"

"I didn't do it for you," Azula snapped.

Katara smiled and shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You helped save us all. So; thank you." Azula did not reply and glanced away from her.

* * *

Korra blinked at the ceiling. Not crystal this time; it looked like it was canvas. She fidgeted and groaned as the pain lanced through her again. "Korra?" That sounded a lot like Opal.

"Opal? Is that you?" Korra leaned her head up. Opal was sat beside the bed with a book open on her lap. "You're... you're okay." She smiled. "The others?"

The smile vanished. "My aunt and my brothers - they're fine. Iroh-" She paused, and took a deep breath. Opal looked about to say something, but shook herself instead. "He's fine." She reached out to touch Korra's arm. "Bolin's been hurt but Zhu Li is with him at the moment."

There was one name missing - one Opal could not have missed by accident. "Where is Asami?"

"We don't know," Opal said helplessly after a pause. "No one's seen her yet. All we do know is she's not among the recovered bodies we've found."

Korra heaved herself up, trying to ignore the rapidly increasing pain. "I need to-"

"You need to rest," Opal said urgently and looked around in worry. No nurses in sight; no one to stop Korra.

"Not yet," Korra said through gritted teeth. "I need to see them all. I need to see Bolin," she added as she swung her feet out of the bed and stood up. Korra swayed and a dull ache developed in a matter of moments. No. She could not let this stop her. "Where is he?"

She sighed and stood, closing her book as she did so. "This way. But-" Opal shook her head. "Korra you need to be prepared. He's unconcious." She turned away and headed out of the tent - Korra with no choice but to follow. Her awkward limp soon attracted attention. Healers she waved away, though many seemed to just stare at her in awe. It did not matter. Not right now. She could have never found him without Opal; there were so many medical tents, each identical to the last - his not far from hers. Like Opal, Zhu Li had been reading as she sat beside him and looked up at their approach. Bolin did not move. He lay with his eyes closed, his face badly reddened and his breathing shallow.

"He's been unconcious since yesterday," Zhu Li said as she rose to her feet reaching for Opal's hand.

"Tired," Korra muttered as she knelt beside him. "Bolin?" Nothing. No reaction. Korra took his hand. "Bolin?" Still nothing. Why was he not awake? "Has he been healed?"

"More than once. They've done everything they could," Zhu Li said. "We are waiting to see if Master Katara can do anything-"

"I'm going to try too," Korra interrupted. "Water, I need water," she said. Opal darted away and returned in a moment with a sloshing container. More than enough, but Korra was going to use it all. For a moment she worried that her bending would be gone again, but she could feel the water and all it's potential without another thought. Everything came back without problem and she guided the water across Bolin's body, the glow of healing flickering as it touched cuts and bruises. All his physical wounds must be gone by now, but it seemed as if there was still something wrong with Bolin's head. If she concentrated the water there- Momentary panic. Did she have the first idea of what she was doing? No; was she certain that this would not damage or injure him in some way. The fear ate away in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it. She had to try.

"Korra," a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. Her hands wavered and the glow vanished, the water flowing unguided off of Bolin's skin and into the bed. She looked up at the newcomer.

"Iroh." He looked oddly pensive and more than a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"How is he?" Iroh replied, either not hearing or just ignoring the question.

"We need Katara," Opal said glaring at him. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not sure," he said. "If I find her-"

"Any news on Asami?" Korra asked, stopping him as he started turning away.

Iroh sighed. "There was a... problem with her biplane during the battle. She... crashed." His expression hardened. "We're not sure where though; there are more than one possible crash sites, but with everything else its taking a long time to check them-"

"I'm going to help too," Korra interrupted.

"Korra, you need to rest-" Zhu Li started. She glanced at Opal who shook her head. "You'll go no matter what?"

"I have to," Korra replied. "But I'll be back. I have to do that too." She leant over and kissed Bolin. "Be awake when I bring her back too. Okay?" she whispered. She limped to towards the tent flaps and stopped. "Okay. I might need Naga to help. Can we get her heere?"

"We already brought her for you." Opal shot one more annoyed glance at Iroh and hurried towards her. "This way."

* * *

No patience. Not over this. At least all the possible crash sites were well away from the limits of the lava flow if not necessarily the ash. How long until she had to accept that Asami might be buried? Korra shook her head and kept looking. The medical rescue team she demanded follow her was quickly left in Naga's wake as they rushed across the land to each possible crash site in turn. She needed to be patient - getting herself there quicker did her desperation to find Asami no good at all when it turned out she was not there. She healed any survivors as she waited for the others to catch up - and covered the bodies when she arrived too later. The crystals were few and far between out this far, the ground soft and damp thanks to an earlier rain storm. The air was nicely cool, but the weather was making tracking much more difficult for Naga. Asami's scent would be completely washed away by the downpour.

Could Korra have done more before in those moments when the fighting was still happening? If she had made other choices when fighting Kuvira could she perhaps have stopped some of these dead bodies they found ending up like this? Or was she right to focus on Kuvira with a single-minded intensity - to ensure her defeat. Impossible to tell. Maybe a delay would have seen more die from the earthquakes or lava flow. There was some solace to be taken in the attitudes of the medical team; no one minded about the survivors - Earth Empire or United Forces - all were treated equally. A few Earth Empire soliders tried to beg her for forgiveness. "Don't worry," she replied in a soft voice. "It's over. No more fighting." They still stared at her fearfully even as she mended their wounds and attempted quiet, idle conversation as they waited for the others to arrive.

The billowing silk of a parachute was what first caught her eye. Every other crash had been a waterlogged hole in the ground for the most part, marked with a twisted metal frame that might once have been a biplane. Korra traced the fluttering trail as it billowed in the wind; the silk seemed to have twisted around something on the ground. It looked a lot like a pilot. Her heart hammered as she leapt from Naga's back, bracing herself for disappointment, bracing herself for sorrow. Bracing herself for hope. The the pilot was almost cocooned in the parachute - only just out of the water. Korra untwisted the silk, her pulse pounding. Asami Sato's eyes were closed but she was still breathing. "Asami?" she asked. Nothing. "Not you too..." Too much like Bolin. Korra pulled the goggles and helmet from Asami's head. Her lips were bloodied and her face was badly bruised. The most beautiful girl in the world was somewhere under this mass of bruises and scratches. Korra frew water from the lake and healed her, watching and fearing for an injury in her head. No damage there it seemed, but Asami was not waking. The water had glowed and- Nothing. Korra pulled Asami to her and held her against her chest.

"Korra?" a voice murmured after a long pause.

"Asami." Korra's eyes blurred with tears and she kissed her Asami. And again - stopping a moment later at Asami's wince and the taste of blood in her mouth. "Sorry."

"Do things hurt in the Spirit world?" Asami asked vaguely.

Korra shook her head. "You're still in our world."

"I made it then." Asami smiled. "Worried I wasn't going to see you again."

"Happy to prove you wrong."

Asami shivered and Korra drew her closer. "This is making me think of that first time. In the snow. So cold. You kept me warm." She leant up and kissed Korra again. "Thank you, though I think I need to get dry at some point."

"Glad you're okay." Korra breathed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go home." Korra helped Asami limp to Naga - hopefully the polar-bear dog would help keep Asami warm. "Oh. Home should be okay in case you wondered. Or at least the volcano was stopped." Korra glanced over her shoulder at Asami. "Not sure if you knew about that. The Changbai exploded."

"I know, I saw it," Asami said. "And I saw you. That was..." She hugged her. "You're still amazing." They were approaching the medical team - and she forgotten to check for any other bodies at the crash site. Korra scowled, ready to turn back when Lin leapt down from one of the Satomobiles. "Korra!" she shouted. "The Empire, they're massing to attack again!"

"Still?" Asami asked in disbelief.

"Hard to imagine isn't it?" Korra shook her head. "Sorry, I think I need to handle this. Naga; you take care of Asami. Lin, come with me please." Korra said as she slipped from Naga's back.

* * *

So this was what was left of the Earth Empire - more than had remained after Amon's defeat. And better armed - presumably the airships nearby were part of the faction in addition to the few mechatanks she could see. "I'm going to call for reinforcements," Lin muttered as she stared down from the airship.

"Wait." Korra caught her arm. "I want to try and talk to them first."

"Even after all this?" Lin asked in amazement.

"Because of all this. I'll be fine. Just stay back - and keep everyone else out of attack range for now. Wait for my signal before you do anything." Lin nodded reluctantly. No glider this time, but it was easy to bend the wind to let her glide to the ground without injury. All eyes were on her. "Earth Empire! I am Avatar Korra. I will no longer tolerate any acts of military aggression against this land or by your country. The Great Uniter is dead. Bataar Junior is dead. Your goal can no longer be achieved." Korra shook her head. "Please, surrender." A glimpse of fear within the ranks, nervous glances and hands tightening on weapons; they were afraid of her. Was this how Kuvira had ruled them? Compassion then. "Anyone who wishes to be free from the Earth Empire; I am your Avatar too. I will support your defection." That was enough to spur some of them into motion. Almost half the assembled soldiers rushed away from the group, their hands raised. Behind them former comrades and commanding officers jeered and called them traitors. A gesture from one of the higher ranking members of the Empire caused a mechatank to fire it's cables at the fleeing men. Korra effortlessly knocked them away with a wave of her hand. "These people are now under my protection. Do not attack them. Please, stop this."

"We will never give up!" someone yelled from the remaining mass, others cheering them in support. "Surrender is a worse fate than death!"

"Attack the Avatar!" another voice yelled. More metal cables from the mechatanks hurtled towards her - as easy to knock away as the first attack. The cables splashed and burrowed into the mud. 

"Is that all you can do?" she asked.

"Continue the attack!" Earth canons, arrows, bombs all centred on her. All of it futile. Earth shields and air were enough to block the attacks as the first wave of defectors struggled to distance themselves from the conflict. Korra did not feel even a little tired; she could keep on going until they used up all their ammunition - let them try. Even if it was beginning to get boring. Finally a call for the attacks to stop. Korra did nothing but stare at the Earth Empire as the dust cleared - they looked horrified. Korra raised her hands and dragged every single metallic object they possessed towards her. All the swords, internal mechatank wiring, cables, buttons; the mass of metal soon formed a large pile in front of her. "Avenge the Great Uniter!" Not surrender; still more aggression.

Another wave of futile attacks. Rocks became powder as she caught them in the air. Why would they not stop? Why persist like this? With a cold fury she bent the air above them and forced everyone against the ground with a roaring wind. "What do you hope to accomplish?" she yelled. "The war is over." With a strain she let the wind subside, a number of terrified soldiers remaining prostrated on the ground. But others still stood defiantly, staring at her with contempt. "Please surrender?" she asked.

"Never."

Korra sighed and tore the cables from the mechatanks. Quick enough to restrain them all. "I am going to ask Captain Lin to arrest you," she said to the defiant soldiers. "The rest of you should go home. Tell everyone what happened; what you saw, what you felt. Please; tell them I do not seek conflict. Let them know that I seek only peace - but that to achieve that peace I had to destroy the Great Uniter. I am not threatening anyone, but if I am pushed to extremes I will react appropriately. If anyone else tries a similar path to Kuvira I will likely be forced to deal with them in the same way." She stared at them for a long momet. "Now go." The soldiers scrambled to her feet and fled. "How can you remain so loyal?" she asked the generals. "Despite everything Kuvira has done?"

"She was there for us," one said. "When you weren't. Where were you when the Queen died? Nowhere. In hiding. Kuvira saved us-"

"Kuvira murdered the queen," Korra said trying to keep cool. "She caused this entire situation."

"Lies! The Equalists bear the responsibility."

Korra shook her head. "Anyone else?"

Another opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. "The camps... I've never seen them. I thought they were just rumours from your side. But if they're real..." He shivered. "Forgive us. Please."

Korra continued and asked each of the question, one by one. Some seemed like Kuvira's personality transplanted into another body, their views biased and unsettling. To some the Great Uniter's actions were entirely justified. Others were uncomfortable with her methods but saw it as the only possible means to an end. A few had been homeless, starving and weak when they joined up. Loyalty was life and defiance invited only death in the ranks of the Earth Empire. Some insisted they had fought Kuvira and lost. Korra left them be as she signaled Lin forward and strolled back towards the base camp deep in thought. A scuffle not far from the tents drew her attention; United Forces troops attacking and belittling the surrendered. Earth Empire soldiers. "Stop this at once," she demanded.

"Avatar Korra?" the captain asked. He looked confused.

"You won, captain. There is no need for violence now," Korra said.

"But... they deserve it? After all they did-" he glared at the prisoners. "I lost my family in the Hainan province thanks to the Earth Empire."

"Was it these men?" Korra asked. "Are they the ones responsible?"

The captain shook his head. "Not these people. I would have killed them if they were. But what does it matter? They're all as guilty as each other."

"All of them?"

"From the highest general to the lowest grunt; guilty. We must cleanse the world of them." The captain looked serious, and far too many of the onlookers were nodding at his words.

"Then what makes you so different to the Great Uniter?" Korra asked.

"Avatar Korra-" the captain began.

"No. I don't want to hear your excuse. But I am having a very hard time distinguishing between you and the Great Uniter. She killed the Earth Queen and her entire family. Thanks to that she went on to destroy most of the kingdom. She insisted on punishing the Fire Nation for the sins of their fellows and their ancestors. If you enact revenge upon these men for what some other members of the Earth Empire did to your family how are you any different? This battle - it will all be for nothing!" Korra was seething.

"But they've killed. You want to just let them go?" the captain asked bewildered.

"There is no peace without justice." Korra drew herself up. "Avatar Kyoshi imparted that wisdom to me. They will be judged like the others - fairly. I will personally investigate any deaths of Earth Empire prisoners. Is that clear? No indiscriminate executions."

* * *

Korra closed her eyes and drifted. The spirit world was a relief after a day spent healing and defusing tensions. “What troubles you?” Aang. She opened her eyes. He was sitting in the void opposite her.

“Well, we won. I guess that should be obvious given I'm still me and I'm not whoever the next Avatar will be. We… we won, but somehow, it doesn’t feel like a victory. Nothing I could have done would have stopped the fight in the end, but wish it could have. I can’t stop thinking about how many innocents died as a result.” The overly familiar prickle of tears formed in her eyes as she told him everything; the increasing number of dead bodies recovered from the battlefield – and as a result just how many loved ones had been lost in a single day. And Bolin still unconscious. What if he never-? No. Remain hopeful.

"You know... Zuko is gone. Right?"

He nodded. “The sun has set, but there will be a new dawn. Your light will shine in these dark times,” Aang said. “Of that I have no doubt.”

“But everything is just becoming more difficult. The Earth Empire was using farmers. Farmers! People who had never fought or even wanted to. They didn’t care. Didn’t matter if someone was injured or sick or homeless; they were just given a uniform and told to march with the others. It's... The Red Lotus; I understand them just about. They were all united for one cause. So were the Equalists. No one forced them into – well. They might have forced the nations into their mindsets if they had succeeded, but…” Korra shook her head. “They were nothing like this. The Earth Empire was a country with millions of people. And they were desperate enough to fight for Kuvira's ideals. Some of them just wanted things to change."

Aang sighed. "I too know what this is like. I too once had the weight of the world on my shoulders, but still I feel somewhat humbled. I merely stopped Ozai - a powerful firebender. You prevented ten thousand years of chaos by defeating Vaatu."

Korra could not help the smile. "Fighting is hard, but also simpler isn't it? Defeating someone because I'm stronger is easy because I'm the Avatar. Actually solving problems? That's much more different. And a lot more complicated."

Aang nodded. "You have grown wise. There is no definitive answer. We can do little but try as much as we can to not resort to fighting. And you are not alone; I and the other past Avatars are with you. As are your friends and family."

* * *

So many people needed her - and she just wanted to be at Bolin's bedside. Katara looked concerned when Korra finally made it back to his tent. "Korra-"

How bad could it be? Korra pushed right past her and Katara made no move to follow. He was still there. Korra choked out a delighted gasp and sat beside him, always worried that whenever she left he would be gone. And that to cope with the aftermath of the battle, he had been cremated without ceremony or warning. But he was still here now. And he was still breathing. But still asleep. She could only stay a few minutes before she was needed again. More soldiers refusing to surrender, people in need of more potent healing. She managed a few words with Asami on her way back and forth; she at least claimed to be fine but deeply exhausted. Fine apparently extended to a few cracked ribs and some horrible bruising but she was recovering fast. Unlike Bolin who remained unchanged since the battle. The days merged into an endless span of time, punctuated only by light and dark. People insisted she rest but that was just not possible.

When Korra returned later, she checked Bolin's chest still rose and fell as normal and slumped beside him. Maybe if they went to sleep together, they would wake up together? "Please wake up," she whispered. "We have so much to do now." And so much to say. It was terrible to keep thinking about how easily this could all go wrong, how he was so close and yet so impossibly far from her. Korra closed her eyes and night seemed to pass in a moment. When she opened her eyes it was bright and Bolin was moving. Wait. He was waking up!

"Bolin?" she asked excitedly. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She repeated his name, leaning forward to kiss him- Something was wrong. He looked worried and confused. "Bolin?" she tried.

"Korra?" he replied, his voice croaky and loud.

* * *

Something had happened to Korra's voice. Had she been injured? Gone mute. He tried to say her name, only something had happened to his voice too. Bolin could hear nothing. She was staring at him with worry. He repeated her name and she bolted from beside his bed. Bolin turned to watch, trying to reach out for her, every part of him hurting. He could not even hope to crawl after her. Nothing he could to but wait for her. Korra eventually re-entered the tent, Katara just behind her. Katara was saying something and Korra's expression grew more and more horrified as she listened, interjecting and interrupting often. Katara looked sad but somewhat sympathetic. Eventually she walked away and Korra returned to beside his bed and slumped beside him. His head was pulsing with pain and dizzyness as Korra kissed him, her eyes overflowing with tears. And he could not protest in the slightest.

* * *

The silence made sleeping so much more difficult, the sensation odd, different. He kept waking up, wary of missing something, of sleeping too long. It did not seem to be helping his tiredness. Korra had looked so reluctant to leave, but she was needed elsewhere it seemed. She said something, urgent and at length before kissing him again. If only he could read lips. What had she tried to say to him? Other than being unable to hear he seemed more or less fine. Injured, exhausted and it hurt to move, but there were few cuts and bruises on his skin. Opal and Zhu Li came to visit; they seemed happy to see him, still somewhat sad at his seeming fate. Wing and Wei were the first to bother writing things down for him to read - and mentioned a possible cure involving accupunctre and a specific blend of herbs. Some hope at least.

"Asami?" he asked at one point. Wei wrote 'safe' on a piece of paper. Another relief. Where was she though?

The world had never been this silent. It looked like there was a radio nearby. What was on right now? A drama? The news? Music? Anything would have been preferable to this. Was this it then? Would he never hear the radio again? If he could not hear his cues, he would never be in Movers again. Think of something else - anything. He could already feel the tell-tale prickle of tears. He could communicate to a point but it was still slow and awkward to talk to his friends. And his plans with Korra? Could they still achieve any of them? Would she even want to be with someone who could not hear her? So many problems stemming from his decision to take Iroh's mission. But whatever happened, he was certain he had made the right choice. The one that allowed so many to survive. He had no regrets.

It took a while for him to realize that while his hearing was gone, seismic sense still worked well. Footsteps moving back and forth; that clearer sensation must be the heavyset healer rather than any of the others. The fainter sensation there was the woman with the engagement necklace. A sudden rush of heavy steps - and a new patient was laid down nearby. Still more people needed healing. He could sense the world at least - it would not do to wallow in self-pity.

Bolin almost did not look around at the new set of footsteps, but blinked in surprise as he did almost a moment too late. Asami Sato smiled at him and sat down beside him. He said her name and wanted to follow it up with a hundred other questions. Not possible. She took his hand and said- something. About the only thing he could be certain of was his name - and that was only due to very carefully watching her lips. Asami kissed his forehead and stayed beside him for the rest of the night. "Rumours," he said. That just made her laugh. Later he could never be sure if it was all in his head or he had actually heard Asami; the song from their mover echoed in his head the next morning.

* * *

His friends visited everyday. Korra visited twice and - if she could get away with it - would sleep beside him. All except Iroh. And Zuko; a casualty of the battle - or rather the volcano it quickly became apparent. Iroh must need some kind of assurance then. But even if he asked, the leader of the United Forces forever failed to visit. He never came. Asami and Korra came to deliver a bowl of soup from Senna the day before he was discharged - as sad as it was there was nothing more the healers could do for him.

* * *

"Do I sound funny?" he asked. Was he speaking at all normally? She smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I just worry-" She kissed him and said what looked like 'It's fine.' Together they were at the front of the victory parade. The beat at least was clear through the ground, musicians, other soldiers and vehicles - he could feel them all. The steady beat of people marching. Just a shame he was nowhere close enough to sense someone's words. Maybe something to work on? The parade ended at the new resting ground for those who did not survive the battle. Incense was lit and tributes of flowers were laid on the individual tombstones - many with photographs in addition to the inscriptions. Bolin recognised a few faces; they were people he had saluted, shared meals with, trained or in a few cases, simply talked to once or twice. He ducked his head and swiped at his eyes as the sorrow built inside him. How many had been like him? Dreaming of valour and the honour of fighting alongside the Avatar? How many could no longer pursue any other goal thanks to the fighting. The situation felt odd. Back when he was in the Earth Kingdom, so many had been just like him – all they wanted was a peaceful life with their families. How many like him had died. And how many like Ngiti had been unable to escape Kuvira and with no choice but to bow to her - an action that lead eventually to her death?

Bolin tried to focus on the ceremony. There was a speech by Tenzin and a representative from each of the other world leaders. Too fast for him to lip-read even in the front row alongside Asami and Korra. Iroh had failed to appear. Still too busy or was he avoiding this? Opal and Zhu Li were nearby - Opal following Korra in delivering her own short speech. Zhu Li missed out - her contribution was considered a secret thanks to her defection and the still alarming nature of the information she brought to them. Up on stage, Korra was called upon to present medals - the first of which went to Asami. A smile, a hug and then a speech. What was Asami saying?

And now it was his turn to go up on stage. The silence felt eerie - amplified by how many people were watching him. The audience at least seemed to be cheering him. Thousands clapping as he made his way on stage, and the sensation just about discernable through the ground. To his surprise, Tenzin presented him with a medal instead of Korra - though his disappointment evaporated a moment later as Tenzin bowed to him, the rest of the council doing likewise. "Is it okay if I say something too?" he asked. Tenzin nodded and gestured to the podium. "I am so honored to receive this medal." He glanced around, Korra smiling and Asami nodding encouragingly. "I was orphaned along with my brother Mako - and he is someone I would never have survived without. He taught me about everything - especially family - and wanted nothing in return. It's a shame he could not be here too - so I will just have to do my part as his legacy. He is and always will be my greatest hero and I want everyone to know that. I'm dedicating this medal to him; my mother and my father and to everyone who gave their lives for their loved ones. Thank you."

The audience all applauded once more.

* * *

The remembrance ceremony felt a lot like the fire festival on Ember Island. In much the same way, mourners lit incense and candles for. Tiny rafts carried the flames down the river and as darkness fell the lanterns lit up the night. Even as people mourned, the city celebrated the peace that came with it. New monuments had been erected; there was now a shrine for Team Avatar; Sokka, Aang and Toph's names carved into the rock already and Zuko's soon to be added. The new team Avatar, Tenzin and his family were all present for his memorial with Katara leading the ceremony. It was no surprise that Azula was absent - still grieving in her own way, but Iroh's absence was much more troublesome. She should have been okay. Asami had told herself that through the whole ceremony, but as Katara said her last goodbyes to her old friend, she could no longer hold back the tears.

"Asami?" Korra asked beside her.

"Going to miss him," she mumbled as Korra hugged her.

"Me too."

Bolin was sniffing quietly nearby. Hard to forget how excited he had been with Zuko's autograph. Katara gave him a hug and Asami repeated the gesture a moment later. He needed all the support he could get at the moment - at least Korra distracted him with as much non-verbal conversation as she could. "You know," Katara said. "I feel if I leave the world now, I would consider myself blessed."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"I got to see the new Team Avatar save the world." She reached out and took Asami's hand and placed it on Bolin's. Katara brought Korra's hand to meet them a moment later. "The three of you will find a way through anything. Even Bolin's hearing." She smiled and bowed to them. "If you will excuse me."

They were silent for a moment, just standing with their hands together, watching Katara shuffle away. "I still can't believe the miracle," Asami said. 

"Hmm?" Korra asked.

"You. What you did. I think it can't be considered anything short of a miracle. You saved everyone. The city, our friends, me..." She pulled away slightly. "I saw you. Up in the sky with the other Avatars."

"What was it like? I was... distracted at the time."

"I've never seen something so beautiful." Asami grimaced. "Sorry. I don't quite know how to put it into words. I'll never forget it though."

Korra grinned. "Bolin said something similar."

"Must be true then. And now... Now I hope nothing changes in the future." Opal and her brothers looked solemn nearby. "Give me a moment?" Korra nodded and Asami headed for the Beifongs. One more thing to do tonight. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Opal said.

"I need to tell you something - about the battle?" Asami took a deep breath. "I'm the one who shot his airship down. I... I'm so sorry." She bowed.

Opal shook her head. "You had no choice. It was... it was necessary." Her eyes flooded with tears and she threw her arms around Asami. "I don't blame you. You had to make those difficult choices alone..."

"Opal."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it myself." Opal sobbed harder. "I just wish... Wish he could have come back too."

* * *

Iroh was not in his office. Or his apartment. Running short on ideas, Asami asked to borrow Naga. The polar-bear dog lead her - at last - to the very outskirts of Republic City and Zuko's Republic City villa. All the lights were off, but there was no doubt Iroh was here. "Wait here," Asami murmured. The front door was unlocked. "Iroh?" she called. No response. This was getting worrying. Asami went from room to room and still found nothing. Plenty of evidence someone was here or had been recently but still Iroh. Open bottles of sake and half finished condolence letters crowded one desk. None of the beds seemed to have been slept in. She was on the verge of giving up when she finally caught a glimpse of him down on the beach, an open bottle of sake beside him and a roaring fire.

"Iroh?" she called as she approached him.

"Asami," he said in a flat voice staring out to sea.

"Are you okay?" No reply. "People are worried Iroh." He shrugged and swigged from his bottle. "I'm so sorry about Zuko," she said in a soft voice and touched his shoulder. Iroh did nothing. "If you need to talk... I'll listen." A burst of fireworks lit up the night sky; celebrations - victory and peace at the cost of so many.

Iroh looked up at her and stared. "Are you... okay?"

"Me?" Asami blinked. Iroh gestured to his face and she shook her head. "Nothing to worry about.

"I worried you might be dead before..."

"But Korra found me. You must have known she did," Asami said.

"I knew. But after you were shot down..." he shook his head.

"I'm still here, and I'm here for you. We're all still here because you lead us to victory," Asami tried a smile, but Iroh was staring at the sea again. "Zuko would be proud." She pulled the medal from her pocket and held it out to him. He hardly glanced at it as he snatched it from her hand and threw it into the flames. It happened so fast Asami barely had time to react.

"Please leave me," Iroh muttered.

"Iroh, what's wrong?" Asami tried again. Was he blaming himself? He could not take responsibility for a volcano – or the technological prowess of the Earth Empire. “The revolver fire and the Changbai fumes; that was what killed people, Iroh. If not for those we wouldn’t have lost so many soldiers.”

"I bear a lot of responsibility," Iroh said. "I was treating people like some Pai-Sho tiles. I had all my moves planned out. I thought it was all for the best - a way to make sure we could win. I managed that at least. So much so I got that medal," he muttered as he gestured at the flames. "I got rewarded after other people lost their lives and sacrificed everything. More than I ever did."

"Please don't say that. You just wanted to keep the city safe. We followed you because you lead us. And we made some choices you didn't necessarily want." She sat on the sand beside him. "You just need a break. You need to-" 

"What I need is to undo my past actions."

"What did you do?" Iroh said nothing. "Please, you can tell me anything."

Iroh turned to meet her gaze. "I sent Bolin to die. That stunt with the geysers? Might not have worked so well if he hadn't pulled magma up to the water table. His chance of survival was next to nothing. His whole mission - the real one; not the one Opal and Zhu Li thought he was doing - it was near impossible to survive." Iroh shook his head. "I was prepared to never see him again."

"Was it the only way? Would it not have worked without him?" Asami asked hurriedly wanting to somehow justify his actions.

"Oh it would have worked," Iroh said. "Still, when he was in trouble, all I did was order Opal to retreat without him. She defied me - and she was righter than me. I should take solace that he survived. But now he can't hear. How many people died because of my choices?" He swigged from the sake. "Grandfather would be ashamed of me. At least he never lived to see this," he muttered. Asami could not find any words to say. "Here," Iroh said after a pause and held out her pendant.

"Keep it," she muttered and left him to his fire and his drink. She started trembling by the time she was half-way up the beach, her eyes streaming with tears. She did not look back, could not look back - just walked back through the house to Naga. The polar-bear dog asked nothing, could do little but be a warming presence and quietly lick her face. Asami let her for a moment and clambered on her back.

* * *

Future industries held its own tribute - mostly focusing on the biplane pilots and their families. No one seemed to blame her for surviving when the others did not, and yet it still felt odd somehow - like she should be. Surely someone should be angry with her, hate her for being able to stand up and speak like this. She felt oddly distant as the press conference began. "Captain Sato, you received a medal for founding the biplane unit of the United Forces and your role in the battle."

"That's not really a question?" Asami replied.

The reporter smirked. "Quite. So, if I might ask; what's next for you and Future Industries?"

Easy. "I'm not a soldier. And I'm certainly not intending to stay with the United Forces - I helped where I could but there are other things I feel need me. I intend to head up the restoration of Republic City. My company is about the future and improving the world - not about war. I think we all need to remember that. People need help now more than ever - and I would like to help anyone affected by the war."

"Does that include Avatar Korra and Captain Bolin?"

"Of course. Captain Bolin especially represents a unique techological challenge. If we can mend hearing losses, replace limbs - just think of what else we could do. Biplanes for hobbies. We will improve communication, transportation and infrastructure. There are so many orphans who need our help too. So I think you can say we have a lot to do."

"Captain Sato-"

"I'm giving that up, so, Miss if you please," Asami interrupted.

"Miss Sato then," another reporter said. "Can you comment on General Iroh's withdrawal from public life?"

Somehow this had not been something she had anticipated. Relax. Breath. "I believe he is in mourning. Any further questions would be best directed to either the Fire Nation or the United Forces." She caught sight of Korra in the crowd. "If you will excuse me, I have another meeting." She paused. "But before I go. I lost my father a year ago and with him almost everything I had. As a result of that I learned how it is to live life without privilege. But my story is not that I overcame hardships. I am not here today as a result of purely my own efforts. No one could be. I am here because people helped me and helped others before me. I want everyone to understand that. We need a kinder world; somewhere we can live on, forgive and find happiness - all of us. Thank you." She ducked away from the stage and waited for Korra to make her way to her. "Sorry, that overran."

"It's fine," Korra said shaking her head. "I thought it was a good speech."

"Thanks." Asami glanced around. "Want to see the sunset? There's a great view from the roof."

"Oh sure," Korra said. Asami smiled and lead her up the stairs. "I know... I know you're busy," Korra said as they climbed. "But I figured I could still ask. Me and Bolin - half of Team Avatar -" She stopped. "Well, I hope he will. Anyway." Korra shook her head. "I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to help things there. I'd love it if you could come too."

Asami smiled but shook her head. "Thank you for the offer. Once I'd have jumped at that in a heartbeat. Well. I might be able to at some point. First though, I need to go to Zuko's funeral first in the Fire Nation. And then there's the city; the quakes and the volcano really did a number on it. I can't just leave it like this."

"Maybe I should go to the funeral too-"

"No one's expecting you to go. The Earth Kingdom needs you more than Zuko. Plus might he be in the spirit world? Or would he be reincarnated by now?"

"He might," Korra admitted. They stepped out onto the roof just as the sky was turning orange. The view was not as impressive from a biplane or from the top of the Changbai, but it was still a wonderful vista. There was so much to be done to the city now. Railways to add, areas that still lacked an electrical system. They had defended it and now it was time to improve. "Asami?"

"Korra?"

"I'm not sure how long this is going to take - the Earth Kingdom I mean. I could be gone a while," Korra said.

"Then take as long as you need." Asami smiled as Korra looked at her questioningly. "I'll be waiting when you get back. And when you do I'll have this place all fixed up. You've done your part, now it's my turn to look after our home."

Korra smiled. "Thank you. It's in good hands."

* * *

"Opal," a soft familiar voice said behind her. Opal looked around and away from the Beifong memorial; Zhu Li looked faintly embarrassed to have intruded on the moment. Wing and Wei kept their heads bowed. Bataar's name had been carved into the memorial despite a slight reluctance on the part of a few others. He was still family even after all he had done.

"Zhu Li," Opal said clearing her throat. "Is everything okay?"

"Something had happened near City Hall. Your presence is... requested," Zhu Li replied. "All of you." She refused to be drawn on conversation on the ride over, Wing and Wei reluctant to be parted from Opal even if they had not been summoned with her. Zhu Li attempted to keep out of the event but Opal grabbed her hand and refused to let go upon their arrival. She needed her - whatever was going on here. And whatever it was seemed Lin too. This was scary. For a moment the older woman in the room they were shown into did not register. Memory hit her like a rock.

"Mom!" Opal shouted and rushed to her mother, Wing and Wei just behind her.

"Just like you to sit the whole thing out," Lin said, smiling far too much and patting Su's back.

Opal was about to admonish her aunt when Su laughed. "I would have happily traded places." Her hand touched Opal's back and she could not stop the tears. "I'm fine. I'm fine. See?"

"Not sure you would," Lin murmured and a tremor passed through Su. Her brother was practically taboo already; how could they even begin to talk about him? Or Kuvira for that matter.

"What... what happened?" Opal asked hurriedly.

"I've been prisoner - and the less said about that the better." Opal's face must have betrayed her worry. "I wasn't mistreated. Just... being locked up while you were all risking your lives." Su shook her head. "Not to my liking. I was freed a few days ago - sorry it took so long to get back. Now I need to atone for my mistakes. All of them." She smiled. "But not you three. I'm so proud of you all."

"We'll help. Won't we?" Opal glanced at her brothers who nodded. "We'll help you and whatever needs to happen to the Earth Kingdom."

"Thank you. We will need all the help we can get," Su said. She glanced at something behind Opal and lowered her head close to her ear. "And at some point you will have to introduce me to your girlfriend." Opal glanced up at her. "I will always welcome another daughter to the family; especially if she has none of her own-" Su trailed off, tears now streaming down her face. Bad choice of words. Too much like her.

Opal hugged her mohter. "It's okay. We're safe. We'll all go home together."

* * *

The rest of the Earth Empire delegation arrived in Republic City two days later. A full council met to discuss the terms of the new country - Fire Lord Izumi and Chief Unalaq in attendance. Su looked so tired; question after question continually asking about her captivity. It soon became clear the Earth Empire was nowhere near as united as Kuvira liked to claim - more akin to a ticking timebomb where Kuvira ruled with an iron fist. Her cruelty kept some in line, but inspired many rebels and a growing hatred of her in the population. Some territories had begun to distance and split away from the majority while others increased their aggressive tendencies in taking and retaking land. Several people were startled as Su readily accepted the role of temporary leader. "We request aid from the city and the United Forces. We are almost on the brink of a new civil war already. After so many died in the aftermath of the Equalist attack, we cannot possibly survive the same again. People are tired. Most want peace."

"And why should the United Forces now help the Empire?" Councilwoman Tan'Yuu asked. "Our treaty was broken and atrocities soon followed. The Great Uniter herself may be gone, but so many others bear almost an equal guilt to hers." She leant forward. "How sure can we be that you will not simply be a puppet of remaining loyalists?"

"Too many are innocent," Korra broke in. She met Tan'Yuu's gaze without blinking. “The Queen fell and the kingdom was plunged into chaos. Millions died thanks to famine and those that survived that lost their homes. The only difference between the refugees and the citizens of the Earth Empire is that the latter had no means of escape.”

"Still I fail to see why it is our problem?" Tan'Yuu replied. "We need to be concerned for our own citizens considering what has happened."

"I understand that. I want you to all know I will do whatever I can to help the Earth Empire and the Earth Kingdom. But even as the Avatar, I cannot hope to succeed on my own. The Earth Empire was not solely of Kuvira's making; a long history helped form it - along with those who wanted a peace that it might finally bring. Those desires were twisted to support the notion of might is right." She stared around the room. "These people were far more concerned with power than treating anyone else as a person. I believe in the people - even now. All the tribes have chequered pasts; we only succeeded this time thanks to bloodshed. The Earth Empire must be afforded the same opportunity to rebuild peacefully - and I will help it even if it takes the rest of my days." Izumi and Unalaq voiced a decision to follow the Avatar's example. Su thanked all three of them.

The meeting rumbled on. What to do with the captured generals? Should foot soldiers be treated the same or with more leniency? Korra was the Avatar - a representative of balance, not a judge. But decisions kept falling to her in the end. "The generals and higher ranks must be tried in court. I elect Tenzin as judge in these cases - I feel he has a better chance of impartiality. The Kyoshi warriors as headed by Suki and Ty Lee will assist. Send the rest of the troops home."

Su was nodding. "Varrick is already in prison. We need to be sure of who he shared his designed with. All revolver information is to be destroyed. I will be seeking pledges from your own side that this technology is no longer developed or researched."

The meeting went well in the end. Still some tension involving the Earth Empire, but there was optimism too. A new beginning was possible - they could all work together. Korra was sure of it.

* * *

Bolin blinked in the bright lights and Wei nudged him towards the impromptu podium right ahead. A rumble of recognition was running through the crowd as they equated the man who looked a little unsure of himself in front of the crowd of captured Earth Empire soldiers with the heroic firebender Mako in the mover just finished. Mouths dropped open and hands came together in applause. How loud was it in the Fourth Prison barracks right now? He smiled and waved. Not enough apparently - Wei nudged him forward again. They wanted him to speak?

"I get the impression you liked my mover," he began. The cheer that emanated from the crowd reverberated through the floor. He smiled. "As some of you know, I am no longer able to hear. So apologies if I get too loud or mess anything up." He paused but the crowd did not react. Bolin took a deep breath and told them about his life, about Mako's life and all the good in the world. The little and big differences between the Mover and real-life. And how he was not involved with Asami Sato in any way. The speech at least seemed to go down well; the crowd cheered again when he was done and Bolin was able to leave smiling.

The barracks had been a home for the last few months. And now he was leaving - not as quietly as he would have liked despite leaving the uniform behind and once again tying Mako's scarf around his neck. Other soldiers were forever smiling at him or saluting. It was touching, but even if it distracted him for a brief moment, his lack of hearing was impossible to ignore. Was this it for him in the United Forces? He asked Iroh - via letter. The man was impossible to find for some reason. Azula the hawk took the letter a week ago - still no reply. Would it find it's way to him now he was leaving? In the distance ahead of him was the mountain marking the end of his and Korra's first adventure. So much had happened since then. Closer to him were the slums and his old home. The mover seemed to be a hit here; posters for it seemed to be pasted on every street corner - and people recognised him in moments. He smiled and nodded at each as he headed to his old neighbourhood.

The area was recovering as well as could be expected in the aftermath of the quake. Bolin had returned several times to help out where he could - rebending walls, clearing mud, fixing, anything. Even just entertaining the kids for a while. The smiles were always wonderful - no less so the ones today. If he could just provide inspiration to the people here, that would be good enough. But more than anything he wanted to see the reminder of the old times. The old tree the shack he shared with Mako leant against was finally beginning to regrow. New beginnings and everything starting a new. He said his few goodbyes and headed for Air Temple Island - and his brother.

* * *

"Hey Mako, guess what?" Bolin stared at the name carved into the rock. "I was a captain in the United Forces. And I survived the big war with the Earth Empire." He sighed. Difficult to tell Mako everything - especially his continued affliction. Katara assured him that some of his hearing would come back, but it still seemed like a lost cause. At least he was alive - no reason to give up now. Life was precious - and he needed to live for his family's sake. Footsteps; Korra.

"Hi Korra," he said without turning around. He grinned as he glanced over his shoulder. She looked surprised, said - something - and handed him flowers. "Thank you. For Mako?" She nodded. He smiled and placed them beside the monument. Korra looked more serious when he turned back. "Something wrong?" She pointed to herself, then to him and then to the ground. "Charades?"

Korra nodded and repeated the motion. Bolin shook his head. Korra mouthed something. Something about earth. "Earth?" he asked. Korra shook her head and pulled a clump of mud from the ground. She held it out to him and then moved her arm in wide arc. "Lots of earth?" Korra nodded eagerly and motioned him to keep going. "Earth Kingdom?" Korra grinned. She pointed between herself and the clump. "You're going to the Earth Kingdom?" He asked.

She nodded, stopped and then shook her head. She pointed to herself and back to him and then the mud. "You want us to both go to the Earth Kingdom?"

Korra nodded. "Can I really do anything?" She nodded and repeated the gesture; pointing to him and then to herself again.

"Together." Despite the communication issues, Korra continued to shower him with love. If only he could hear her voice again. His expression must have betrayed his worries; Korra took his hand and she said one word. Bolin frowned and concentrated on her lips as she repeated it, the movements becoming slower.

"Everything?" he asked. She nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. So; everything. So much to do and try - and how could they know what they could do unless they tried? No way he could stop just because his hearing was gone. "Just like we promised," Bolin said. She nodded and kissed him for an eternity and when she finally pulled away it was all he could do to stare at her beauty and kiss her all over again.

"Then let's go," she said. Her lips were easy to read this time. Maybe Tenzin's family were teasing him as he ran to pack. Maybe they were cheering him on. The stories were always about glories and power, but everything he wanted was here. Family and love. His self-made destiny - wherever Korra went he would go to. His story was not even close to ending.

* * *

People crowded onto the airship dock to see the Avatar off. Small children rushed to hug her legs while their parents looked faintly embarassed. No time for much - the airship was about to depart. Reporters snapped pictures of her and Bolin - no one asked him questions though. It felt so good just to hold his hand - just to know he was here with her and that he would be going forward with her. Not like he could answer easily. One final statement, one last press conference. It was time for peace, healing and compassion. They should forgive but never forget the recent events - the crystal structure a constant reminder of what happened.

There were others to see her before she went; huge crowds of people with uniforms from many different organizations. Benders, non-benders, fire, earth and water benders. All here to volunteer alongside her; to follow her lead. Huge donations and pledges of support from so many. Time to go. The acolytes had loaded their bags and many asked to go with her to attend to her. She had to politely but firmly turn three down before they stopped asking. One last hug for Tenzin and his family. One for mom and dad. And one for Asami who winced as she embraced Bolin.

"I'm sorry-" Bolin said worried.

"It's nothing," Asami said gesturing at her ribs. She blinked and shook her head. A kiss for each of them. "Take care."

"Come on Avatar, time to go," Lin called from behind them.

"See you soon," Korra said as she and Bolin walked up the gangplank to join Wing, Wei, Opal and Zhu Li. Asami waved with the others as Korra left home again. They would not be gone for that long - not really. But then again; she would be away as long as it took. They stayed on deck and waved, so many people all waving and cheering as the airship rose. As Republic City finally shrank behind them, Korra looked forward to the future and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the story is now finished, there is an epilogue to come...


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the epilogue, there are a few amendmnets and changes to: Bolin's Decision, The Battle of Republic City - Part 1, and The Battle of Republic City - Part 3.

The cold air whirled around the ice tent, but it was hard to care at the moment. Asami was inside with Korra, the interior space warmed by the blazing fire the other girl had bent out of thin air a mere moment before. She shuffled closer, the heat actually becoming a little overwhelming, a little too hot-

Asami blinked her eyes open. Sunlight streamed through the blinds and a warm body was pressed against her, small hands clinging to her arm. Yuki was dozing peacefully and only stirred a little as Asami hugged her. The girl nuzzled against her and her breathing evened out again. Hard to get up now - at least she was not due to head into the office much any-more. So, while there might be some sign offs waiting downstairs, they could wait for now. Asami dozed a bit longer until someone opened the door an uncertain time later. A familiar face looked into the room and Asami smiled up at her. "Morning."

Korra's gaze flicked to Yuki. "So she is here."

"Yeah. She just dozed off when I was reading her stories," Asami replied softly. It was impossible to overstate Yuki's appreciation for stories - she took after her grandfather like that.

"Good morning sweetie," Korra said quietly as she gently shook her grand-daughter. Yuki blinked at her for a moment and buried her head under the covers. "Come on," Korra chided. "Auntsami is awake as well you know. We need to go have breakfast." Yuki made no moved to leave the bed. Korra sighed in mock annoyance and tossed back the sheets. The small girl remained curled on the bed until Korra flung her over her shoulder.

"Gran gran!" the little girl smiled at last and giggled.

* * *

Two eggs per person; some thirty eggs then. Got to practice this again - cracking eggs was easy using water, and even one-handed. But- She took the egg gingerly into her right hand and squeezed - just enough to break the shell. At least that was idea. Not gentle enough; her metallic fingers were now coated with egg white. Yuck. More practice? Or was this just not a great use for her metal arm?

"Who else is coming?" Asami asked behind her as she diced vegetables.

"Min said he'll be by after lunch but he can't stop. He's just dropping the girls off," Korra replied swiping at her metallic fingers with a cloth. Maybe she should give up on this one and just get the spare-

Asami stopped cutting. "Is he really not staying any longer?" She looked thoughtful as Korra glanced at her. "Though I suppose if he hangs on he won't make it to Ember Island in time."

"Yep," Korra said cracking a new egg against the bowl. "Though we couldn't have expected him to pass up that seminar - state formation and nationalism. And at the Ba Sing Se University as well? All the top Earth Federation scholars were there."

Asami chuckled. "One step closer to his dream. Maybe he can run in the next election?"

Korra shook her head. "He can't; he needs at least a twenty year residency first." She kept one eye on the eggs and another on the grandchildren in the living room. The mover must be getting interesting; they were all staring at the screen rapt with attention. The Tale of Avatar Jinji; possibly the best written, acted and produced of the unfortunately variable Avatar movers - or at least the ones staring Bolin. Certainly it was the most family friendly. The audio was just about audible from here - they had reached the scene Bolin won an award for.

"I never wanted to be an Avatar!" Jinji growled. "But for the sake of the world, to free the water tribe, I will defeat Chief Wakka using whatever is necessary!" The extras in the scene cheered and applauded. Korra smiled to herself.

"Gran gran?" a small voice asked accompanied by a tug on her pant leg.

Korra looked down. "Hi, Shio. What's up?"

"Grandpa has a thing in his ear." She cocked her head as she fingered her ear. "What is it?"

"A hearing aid," Korra replied. "Auntsami made it for him."

"One of my finest achievements," Asami added. "Though it took years to get right."

Korra nodded. "And before that we used sign-language. Me and your grandfather had to learn it from scratch. But then Auntsami had her break-through." She pointed towards the cabinet in the living room - the one filled with Bolin's trophies, awards and assorted memorabila. "It's in there if you want to look at it."

"Gran gran!" Hikari had wondered from the living room as Shio stared in the direction Korra pointed. "Can we watch Avatar Wan next?" The Magnificent Avatar Wan - always popular with the kids.

"Maybe later. Don't forget we're going out to the beach this morning." Hikari's expression lightened and along with Shio returned to the mover and the third of the four Avatars Bolin had played in his career. Wan, Taro, Jinji and Fukui. A sudden beating of wings drew Korra's attention to the window. That sounded a lot like Druk - and in a moment the children had rushed outside to see the dragon. Korra took her time as she wiped her hands.

"She's cutting it fine," Asami noted.

"She has a lot to worry about," Korra replied. "But she still made it. Come on."

Outside, Yuzu's sons - Mamoru and Shouta - slipped form Druk's back and at Korra's slight insistence hugged her and Asami. The rest of the children were far more interested in petting Druk. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them," Yuzu said from her perch on the dragon's neck.

"Any time," Korra smiled.

"Look at you," Asami cooed to Mamoru. "You're looking more and more like the last firelord every-time I see you. You're going to grow up to be as handsome as your grandfather." She glanced up to Yuzu. "Would you like to have some breakfast with us?"

"Love to," Yuzu said. "But I have probending today so I can't really stop. Next time maybe. Thanks again for watching them and I'll see you later." Druk soared into the air with a thrash of his wings after Asami shepherded the children back enough to give him space for take off. Several of the kids clambered onto Korra who just smiled as she strode seemingly unconcerned back inside. Everyone was now accounted for; time for breakfast.

Asami was frowning at the paper after the meal and as the mover resumed. "Something wrong?" Korra asked.

"It's an article from Pearl."

"Opal's Pearl?" Korra asked. Asami nodded.

"Unusual. What does she say?"

"She- Ah." Asami blinked. "Okay, I know you hate jargon."

"Scientific jargon anyway," Korra murmured.

"Right. So for your benefit I will try and summarize." Asami took a deep breath. "It's about the impact on the environment of the Battle of Republic City. Like the canal Iroh had constructed resulted in an invasion of sea fish into the region - and specifically into the salt lake. All the species previously residing there died off pretty quickly. Iroh took responsibility though and insisted on paying for the restoration of the habitat." Asami grinned. "Now for the really cool bit. 'Avatar Korra'," she said glancing at her friend. "'Managed a feat never before recorded in any description of bending.' She goes on to talk about how you converted lava and magma into crystal. Everyone knows that bit of course. But what is new is that people finally figured out just how far down you reached. Seems you managed to create a crystal region the size of Ba Sing Se above ground - but something almost three times that size underneath. And it looks a lot like that's preventing earthquakes in the region quite effectively."  
"How about that," Korra said. "I remember doing it but..." She shook her head.

"Oh," Asami said. "And Pearl theorizes if you hadn't done that..." She looked up. "The ash could very likely have blotted out the sun and lead to a world-wide winter. She says she can't be sure on how long it would last, but reckons it could easily have been more than a century."

"Yikes," Korra muttered. "Well, I really don't think I'm up to doing something like that ever again, so I hope no one has any plans to try that kind of stunt any-time soon." She smiled. "Maybe in ten thousand years; once Vaatu comes back - I reckon I'd be ready then."

Asami shivered. "I hate the idea he can come back - however long it takes. But I know it's how these things work. Right?"

"Right," Korra replied and used her metal thumb to slice open yet another letter from Square Studios. Another request for another mover based on her life. She handed it wordlessly to Asami.

"Again? I see they're still making your wedding the epilogue," she said smiling. "Can't get away from that cliché apparently."

Korra huffed. "It's so tiresome. And it's not like that was the best part of being with him. Afterwards was. Coming home to see him and he'd have dinner ready, or be doing something else to the house or in the garden..." Korra glanced at the window and towards the sunflowers. "And eight kids. They were all the best parts. The wedding was a few months of panic and people over-reacting for just a few hours in the end. Never quite saw the point." She sighed. "Though I guess we're not very interesting as we are now."

"And people seem... less entertained by happily family life anyway," Asami commented. "Still, trying to capture our current life in a mover would not be easy."

Korra laughed. "We should write them a script." Her grin widened. "With all kinds of not quite so accurate stuff. Make people start asking questions. Still-" She took the letter back and scanned it again. "Amazing how they keep wanting to re-tell the same story."

"It's profitable. There's always something someone doesn't like with the other versions. Or they don't like the actress, or the sets don't look as good..." She smiled. "In the end it's a story people love."

"Of course they do; it's a good story," Korra said.


End file.
